L'imprégnation
by hachiko97412
Summary: Alec vient d'une lignée ancien de loup-garous, mais est en tant que Omégas, malgré l'amour de sa famille il sent honteux de son grade. En plus tout son frère et sa soeur se ont déjà imprégné alors qu'il n'a pas encore trouvé quelqu'un. Lors d'un bal organisé par sa famille, il s'imprégna d'un homme mais celui-ci disparut alors Alec se mit en quête de le retrouver. BoyXBoy Mpreg
1. Prologue

**Kalia : Peut-être que je mettrai plus tard, il faut que je réfléchisse mais s'est sûr que je mettrai en tant que bonus.**

 **Merci à ceux qui me suivent ! Voici le fic gagnant que vous avez voté !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels Dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le prologue corrigé, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **PROLOGUE**_

Le son strident du réveil d'Alec le réveilla. Il s'étira dans son lit pour l'éteindre. Il se leva, fila dans la salle de bain et profita d'une bonne douche. Et elle était bien chaude, signe d'Isabelle et Jace n'avaient pas encore tiré toute l'eau chaude. En sortant de la salle de bain, il tomba nez à nez avec sa sœur et il sursauta :

\- Par l'ange Izzy ! Ça ne va pas de faire peur aux gens comme ça ?, s'écria Alec.

Izzy avait un masque au visage et des bigoudis dans les cheveux, elle était pour le moins affreuse. Elle fit la moue avant de rentrer dans la salle de bain, Alec sourit et descendit les escaliers. Son petit frère, Max, était en train de manger son petit déjeuné pendant que leur mère préparait son sac :

\- Bonjour maman, salua Alec.

\- Bonjour Alec, vos déjeunés sont emballés. N'oubliez pas de déposer Max à l'école, énuméra Maryse.

\- Tu rentres tard avec papa ce soir ?, demanda Alec en s'installant à table.

\- Oui. Mais nous allons essayer de rentrer de bonne heure. N'en profiter pas pour mettre le bazar à la maison.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Alec.

\- Bien. J'y vais. A ce soir mes chéris, salua Maryse en sortant.

La mère de famille quitta la maison au moment où Jace et Isabelle descendaient les escaliers en se chamaillaient :

\- Maman est déjà partie ?, demanda Izzy.

\- Oui, dépêche-vous on doit y aller, conseilla Alec en déposant son bol dans le lave-vaisselle.

Ses frères et sa sœur hochèrent la tête et terminèrent leur petit déjeuner. Alec monta à l'étage pour récupérer son sac de cours. Il prit ses clés de voiture et appela sa fratrie pour aller à l'école. Ils descendirent tous dans le garage et montèrent dans la voiture d'Alec. Alec déposa Max à l'école avant de poursuivre sa route jusqu'au lycée. Ils étaient tout les trois en terminale. Une année douloureuse avant d'entrer à l'université. Alec avait choisi d'aller à l'université non loin de la maison familiale, Izzy et Jace réfléchissaient encore mais Alec était certain qu'ils viendraient avec lui. La journée fut tranquille, comme d'habitude. Malgré le fait qu'Alec portait son bracelet pour masquer son odeur, il resta avec les siens pour être davantage dissimulé. A la fin des cours, Jace et Clary se rendirent chez elle. Max appela pour dire qu'il allait chez un copain. Et Alec fut condamné à accompagner Izzy au centre commercial.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à la maison, Alec déposa ses affaires dans sa chambre avant de se rendre dans le jardin à l'arrière de la résidence familiale. C'est par là qu'il pouvait rejoindre la forêt du domaine qui s'étendait sur plusieurs hectares.

Le jeune homme se déshabilla avant de se transformer en loup-garou et de s'élancer vers les bois. La famille Lightwood était les descendants d'une grande lignée de loups-garous. Tout les membres de la fratrie actuelle étaient des loups-garous.

Il existe trois types de loups :

\- Les alphas, ils sont les chefs de meutes, nés pour dominer et diriger. Les alphas sont charismatiques et déborde de confiance en eux, ce qui les conduit parfois à faire des bêtises. L'âge les rend plus sages. Les alphas peuvent s'accoupler avec des bêtas ou des omégas. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, un alpha sera toujours un mâle dominant soumettant son partenaire, homme ou femme, bêta ou oméga.

\- Les bêtas, ils sont les seconds des alphas. Ils sont capables de remplacer leur alpha à la tête de sa meute en cas de besoin. Les bêtas sont capables de s'accoupler entre eux ainsi qu'avec des alphas.

\- Les omégas, ils sont les plus recherchés dans le monde lupin car ils sont très obéissants et ils se laissent facilement dominé par les alphas. L'accouplement avec un oméga est complexe. Un oméga libère constamment des phéromones qui font rapidement entrer les alphas à proximité en chaleur. Les alphas veulent alors s'accoupler au plus vite avec l'oméga et ils libèrent des phéromones pour le soumettre. Seul l'alpha le plus dominant pourra. Malheureusement, un oméga ne voulant ni se soumettre, ni s'accoupler à un alpha en chaleur peut en mourir car l'alpha fera tout pour parvenir à ses fins, même se montrer violent.

La famille Lightwood était réputée pour avoir donner naissance à un grand nombre d'enfants naturellement alpha. Robert et Maryse n'avaient pas dérogé à cette réputation. Ils avaient donnés naissance à deux alphas, Isabelle et Max. Alec, l'aîné de la fratrie, était un oméga.

Lorsque Robert et Maryse avaient appris la nature d'Alec à sa naissance, ils avaient rompus leurs liens avec leur meute pour protéger leur garçon. Valentin, leur ancien chef de meute, aurait été un véritable danger pour lui. Alors ils étaient partis, loin de leur ancienne meute. Alec grandis dans l'amour de ses parents malgré sa nature. Les deux autres enfants du couples Lightwood, Isabelle et Max, se révélèrent être des Alphas. Honorant la réputation des Lightwood. Quand Alec eut 10 ans, ses parents adoptèrent Jace, un jeune alpha dont les parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture. Jace et Alec s'entendirent tout de suite très bien et devinrent de vrais frères. Cependant, la nature de Jace posa quelques problèmes à Alec lorsque l'adolescence. Les phéromones d'alpha de Jace ne cessaient d'attirer Alec. L'oméga qui avait un béguin pour Jace, certes, mais rien de comparable à ce qu'il avait apprit sur l'imprégnation. L'imprégnation est un coup de foudre entre loups. Ce phénomène ne se contrôle pas. Un loup qui s'imprègne oublie tout le monde autour de lui, rien ne compte à part la personne dont il est en train de s'imprégner. Cette personne devient son monde.

Jace s'était imprégné de Clary et Isabelle s'était imprégnée du meilleure amie de Clary Simon. Clary et Simon étaient issus de deux lignées lupines assez célèbres.

Alec connaissait la forêt par cœur, mais il adorait y courir. Il s'arrêta sur une petite montée pour renifler l'air ambiant et il s'assit. Il avait reconnu une odeur familière, il n'était pas seul. Et il ne s'était pas trompé, un loup au pelage blanc s'approcha de lui :

 _\- Hé , tu aurais dû m'appeler pour faire une sortie, pensa le loup blanc._

Communiquer par télépathie n'était possible que lorsqu'ils étaient sous leur forme lupine :

 _\- Je croyais que tu étais avec Clary,_ pensa Alec.

 _\- Mais Alec tu sais que j'adore te mettre la pâtée en faisant la course,_ pensa le loup blanc.

 _\- Jace, tu me soûles !_

Jace sauta sur Alec et lui mordilla l'oreille pour jouer avec lui. Ils jouèrent pendant un bon moment avant qu'une louve noire n'arrive vers eux, les interrompant dans leurs jeux. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour regarder la nouvelle venue. Elle les regarda avec ennui :

 _\- Maman est rentrée et elle vous cherche tout les deux,_ pensa Izzy.

 _\- Déjà ? On n'a pas vu le temps passer,_ pensa Jace.

 _\- Alors on rentre,_ demanda Alec.

 _\- On fait la course ? Le dernier arrivé est un canard !,_ pensa Izzy en s'élançant vers la maison.

Jace fit un regard amusé alors qu'Alec s'élançait à la suite de sa sœur. Le loup blanc les coursa en clamant qu'il ne sera pas une de ses créatures malveillantes. Isabelle arriva en premier à la maison et hurla pour dire qu'elle avait gagné. Ses frères la rejoignirent peu après. Ils se séparèrent pour aller s'habiller. Maryse les attendait tout les trois :

\- Vous êtes en retard pour le dîner, gronda Maryse.

\- Désolé maman on n'a pas vu le temps passé, s'excusa Alec.

\- Bon allez-vous préparer, votre père nous attend au restaurant pour nous présenter à ses associés, expliqua Maryse.

\- Les associés de papa, ils sont humains ou loups-garous ?, questionna Izzy.

\- Ce sont des humains donc éviter de faire une crise en plein restaurant, prévient Maryse.

\- D'accord maman, répondirent les trois.

Alec monta dans sa chambre et se prépara. Sa mère entra dans sa chambre peu de temps après :

\- N'oublie pas de mettre ton bracelet.

Alec soupira longuement avant de se prendre une petite claque derrière la tête de la part de sa mère :

\- Évite de soupirer comme ça en ma présence, gronda Maryse.

\- Pardon.

Alec ouvrit le petit coffret en bois sur son bureau et passa le cercle d'argent autour de son poignet. Ce bracelet inhibait la production de phéromones d'Alec dans le but de cacher sa véritable nature et ainsi lui éviter d'être attaqué par des alphas. Le jeune homme observa son poignet et un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit. Ses parents avaient tant sacrifiés pour lui, aujourd'hui encore..., parce qu'il était né oméga et non alpha. Maryse lui fit lever la tête :

\- Je t'interdis de te sentir coupable Alec. Tu es comme tu es et nous t'aimons ainsi.

\- Je vous fais honte maman. Chaque fois qu'on sort en ville je dois porter un bracelet en argent pour ne pas que mes phéromones attirent des alphas qui pourraient me faire du mal. Et je dois être une gêne pour Jace à toujours être collé à lui pour que son odeur masque la mienne... Et vous avez quitté votre ancienne meute à cause de moi...

Maryse le coupa :

\- Nos avis divergeaient de ceux de Valentin, ta naissance n'a fait qu'accélérer notre départ. Et nous avons bien fait de partir. Nous avons pu t'élever en sécurité au sein d'une meute qui nous a accepté tels que nous étions et qui ne cherche qu'à te protéger mon chéri. Alors ne te sens plus jamais coupable. D'accord ? C'est grâce à ta naissance et à tout ce qu'elle a entraîné que nous avons pu trouver l'endroit parfait pour nous installer et aggrandir davantage notre famille. Et c'est dans ce même endroit que ton frère et ta sœur ont trouver l'être qui leur était destiné. Sans toi, sans ton statut d'oméga, rien de tout ceci ne se serait produit.

Alec baissa de nouveau la tête, sa mère leva le menton de son fils :

\- Qu'est qui te tracasse ?, demanda Maryse.

\- Maman... Je ne me suis pas encore imprégné de personne.

Maryse sourit doucement en caressant la joue de son fils :

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, un jour tu t'imprégneras de quelqu'un. J'ai été dans le même cas que toi, et un jour j'ai rencontré ton père. Nous nous sommes imprégnés l'un de l'autre et nous avons fondés une famille. Laisse le temps faire son œuvre, conseilla Maryse.

\- Merci maman.

La mère de famille serra son fils dans ses bras. Puis elle le laissa pour qu'il achève sa préparation. Quand il eut terminé, il descendit et rejoignit Jace dans le hall. Le blond ennuyait Max en le taquinant sur une fille de son âge. Alec roulât des yeux face à ses enfantillages. Maryse descendit dans une robe en tailleur noire avec Isabelle qui portait une robe rouge avec un décolleté plongeant. Les longs cheveux noirs d'Izzy étaient détachés et cachaient sa marque d'imprégnation qui se trouvait dans son cou. Maryse prit les clés de sa voiture et descendis au garage. La famille monta en voiture :

\- Bien, les consignes, on ne dévoile pas notre secret, on ne parle pas de la meute en clair tout ce qui rapporte à notre état. Jace je t'interdis de parler de ta peur des canards en faisant de la propagande. Isabelle, évite de te pencher parce que tu as mis un décolleté assez plongeant. Max chéri quand on te pose une question tu réponds poliment même si ce sont des questions impertinent et enfin Alec n'enlève pas ton bracelet même s'il te démange, énuméra Maryse.

\- Oui maman, acquiesça la fratrie.

Maryse sourit et conduisit jusqu'au restaurant où Robert les attendait avec ses associés. Elle gara la voiture dans le parking du restaurant. Robert les rejoint, il les conduisit dans le restaurant et dans une salle en particulier. Les associés de la société Lightwood étaient présents avec leurs familles :

\- Mesdames et messieurs, je vous présente ma famille. Mon épouse Maryse et mes enfants, Alexander, Jace, Isabelle et Max.

\- Robert vous avez une famille parfaite, complimenta un de ses associés.

\- Merci Alexis, remercia Robert.

\- Alexander c'est cela, demanda la femme d'Alexis.

\- Je préfère Alec, répondit-il poliment.

\- Et bien Alec, quel âge avez-vous ?

\- J'aurais 18 ans au mois de Septembre, répondit-il.

\- 18 ans, j'ai une nièce qui a le même âge que vous. Elle effectue sa dernière année universitaire à l'étranger. Elle a sauté une classe grâce à son intelligence. Je pense que vous vous entendriez très bien tout les deux.

\- C'est possible, répondit-il totalement crispé.

\- La prochaine fois j'organiserai un repas chez moi et je vous la présenterais, c'est une fille charmante et délicieuse.

\- Je pense qu'Alec et elle seront de très bon amis, renchérit Maryse avec un sourire forcé.

La femme fit un sourire pincé. Izzy fit semblant de faire tomber sa fourchette près de Jace :

\- Cette dinde commence à me taper sur les nerfs et j'envie de lui arracher la tête à coups de crocs. Elle veut faire quoi ? Marier sa nièce à Alec ?, chuchota Izzy.

\- Si ça arrive on la bouffera pour voir si elle est vraiment délicieuse, pouffa discrètement Jace.

\- Désolé mais je ne veux pas être intoxiquée, s'esclaffa Izzy.

\- Taisez-vous tout les deux, gronda Alec aussi bas que possible pour ne pas être entendu de tous.

Jace et Izzy arrêtaient de critiquer la femme qui continuait de vanter sa nièce à Maryse. Pendant le dîner Alec sentit son bracelet le démangeait. Jace le remarqua et décala sa chaise pour que son frère puisse enlever son bracelet tranquillement. Alec le remercia d'un regard et enleva son bracelet. Il soupira discrètement et massa son poignet avant de remettre son bracelet. Il se leva en s'excusant et alla aux toilettes. Il enleva son bracelet pour se laver les mains. Quand deux hommes entraient dans les toilettes, Alec remit vite son bracelet en argent. Il séchait ses mains lorsque Jace entra dans les toilettes :

\- Ça va Alec ?, s'inquiéta Jace.

\- Le bracelet me démange.

\- Enlève le, je vais te protéger.

\- Merci Jace mais ton odeur d'Alpha ne va pas cacher éternellement mon odeur surtout qu'il y a le climatiseur dans la salle, soupira Alec en massant son poignet.

\- On s'éclipse du dîner en prétextant que tu te sens mal, proposa Jace.

\- Je ne veux pas faire faux bon à papa, refusa Alec.

Robert entra dans les toilettes, et vis ses deux fils en train de discuter. Il fronçât les sourcils en voyant Alec tenir son poignet avec le bracelet :

\- Qu'est qui se passe ? Le bracelet te démange à nouveau ?, interrogea Robert.

\- Je suis désolé papa, s'excusa Alec.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, enlève le et toi Jace reste près d'Alec pour cacher son odeur. Je vais devant pour demander d'éteindre la clim comme ça il n'y aura pas de problème, expliqua Robert.

\- Entendu papa, répondirent ses deux fils.

Après cela, Jace resta près d'Alec durant tout le dîner :

\- Et bien Robert, ta famille comme je l'ai dis tout à l'heure est parfaite et très chaleureuse complimenta Alexis.

\- Merci.

\- Il commence à se faire tard, nous devrions rentrer chez nous n'est ce pas chérie ?, demanda Alexis à sa femme.

\- Bien sûr. Oh ! J'allais oublier Maryse j'ai entendu que vous organisez un bal chaque année, est-ce vrai ?

La fratrie se tourna en parfaite synchronisation vers leur mère. Le bal qu'organisait la famille Lightwood était réservé uniquement à la meute et à quelques loups célèbres. Ils attendirent tous que leur mère ne réponde :

\- C'est exact, mais le bal que j'organise à pour but de rassembler toute la famille, même les membres les plus éloignés qu'on a perdu de vue, expliqua Maryse.

\- Oh je vois, cela doit être merveilleux ce rassemblement familial, supposa la femme.

\- Chérie nous avons d'autres engagements, souligna Alexis à l'attention de son épouse.

\- Tu as raison, mais je voulais vraiment présenter ma nièce à la famille Lightwood, insista la femme.

\- Je vous inviterai au bal, finit par céder Maryse.

\- Fantastique ! Merci, s'exclama la femme.

Une humaine au bal familial ? C'était inédit. Les enfants Lightwood échangèrent des regards inquiets. Alexis et sa femme allaient quitter la table lorsqu'un groupe de jeunes arriva dans la pièce. La famille Lightwood avait reconnu l'odeur d'alphas venant d'eux, Jace se rapprocha encore plus d'Alec, tout comme Isabelle. Alec remit son bracelet en vitesse sous les yeux affolés de sa mère :

\- Bien nous allons partir maintenant, annonça Robert.

\- Nous aussi. Nous attendons votre invitation pour votre bal, répondit Alexis.

\- Entendu. Allez dans la voiture les enfants. Attendez à l'intérieur le temps que votre mère et moi raccompagnons nos invités à leurs voitures, déclara Robert.

\- Oui père, répondirent la fratrie.

Le quatuor rejoignit la voiture et s'enfermaient dedans. Alec fut placé entre Jace et Izzy pour que leurs odeurs masquent celle de leur frère. Maryse arriva et monta dans la voiture :

\- On a eu chaud, soupira Maryse.

\- Désolé, s'excusa Alec.

\- Mon chéri ce n'est pas ta faute. Je n'avais jamais vu ces alphas. Ils doivent être nouveaux ou simplement de passage, supposa Maryse.

\- Tu vas en parler avec le conseil ?, demanda Izzy.

\- Oui, répondit Maryse.

Robert les rejoint et reconduisit sa famille à la maison. Alec retira son bracelet et le plaça dans le coffret en soupirant. Sa mère passa en coup de vent pour lui donner la crème pour soulager son poignet. Il se déshabilla et se mit au lit pour s'endormir à peine fut-il allongé.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le bal et la curiosité d'Alec. Bisous glacé.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Angel Clary : Ravie que l'os te fasse plaisir**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à Moi (Quels Dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 1 corrigé, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 1**_

Alec se réveilla, il grommela un instant avant de se lever. Il se prépara à sortir et lorsqu'il le fit, il vit Jace passer devant lui. Il se pinça le nez :

\- Par l'ange ! Jace va prendre une douche tu empestes à plein nez, grimaça Alec

\- Désolé. Je vais prendre une douche, se contenta de brailler Jace en rentrant dans la salle de bain.

Alec fronçât le nez, la puanteur de son frère encore bloquée dans ses narines. Il descendit et croisa sa sœur dans sa tenue d'horreur. Izzy l'embrassa sur la joue, pendant qu'il se servait du café :

\- Maman n'est pas là ?, demanda Alec

\- Elle, papa et Max sont partis voir le conseil, répondit Izzy en faisant cuire un œuf.

Jace arriva dans la cuisine, Alec le renifla de loin sous le regard amusé d'Izzy. Jace leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Ça va, j'ai pris une douche, s'écria Jace

\- Et c'est mieux comme ça, confirma un Alec ronchon.

Jace vit qu'Alec lui faisait la gueule, alors il le prit dans ses bras malgré ses protestations. Izzy rigola en se tenant le ventre :

\- Je suis désolé de sentir le sexe du matin, pardon Alec, pardon, s'excusa Jace.

\- Jace putain mais lâche moi, s'indigna Alec

Jace le relâcha, Alec défroissa ses vêtements en lançant un regard meurtrier à son frère qui lui souriait :

\- Tu es fâché ?, demanda Jace.

\- Tu fais chier Jace, claqua Alec en se dirigeant vers l'extérieur du domaine familial.

\- Eh ! Attends-moi ! Je vais aussi me dégourdir les pattes !, cria Jace

\- Je vais venir aussi. Au cas où si Alec veille commettre un fratricide, s'amusa Izzy.

\- Je vous attends, soupira Alec en déboutonnant sa chemise.

Izzy revient après avoir enfilée sa tenue de course avec un jogging et un débardeur. Le trio se transforma avant de s'élancer dans la l'épaisse forêt du domaine. Alec adorait courir avec son frère et sa sœur. Ils se stoppaient dans une clairière à la frontière du domaine des Lightwood. Ils étaient allongés dans la clairière lorsqu'Isabelle fit partagée ses pensées à ses frères. Communiquer par télépathie n'était possible que lorsqu'ils étaient sous leur forme lupine

 _\- Je me demande pourquoi maman a invité cette femme sans gêne au bal._

 _\- Tu as bien vu à quel point elle a insisté. Maman ne pouvait pas vraiment refuser,_ répondit Jace en grognant.

 _\- Ça va être chaud le jour du bal,_ soupira Alec.

 _\- C'est vrai. Nous les jeunes qui avions l'habitude de nous éclipsait pour aller nous promener dans la forêt nous voilà contrains de jouer au humain,_ cracha Izzy en frappant une plante de sa patte.

 _\- Nous trouverons sûrement une solution pour nous éclipser, déclara avec optimisme Alec._

Jace jappa de manière joyeuse pour répondre à son frère. Ils discutaient pendant un bon moment avant de rentrer. Ils se séparent pour se rhabiller avant de pénétrer dans leur maison. Maryse, leur mère, est déjà arrivée avec leur petit frère, Max :

\- Où est papa ?, demanda Izzy.

\- Il est resté avec auprès du conseil pour leur parler de Valentin, répondit Maryse.

\- Valentin est de retour ?, beugla Jace.

\- Oui. Les membres de la meute l'ont chassé à la frontière du territoire malheureusement, nous ils l'ont perdus. Et vous savez comment est le conseil de la meute, il leur faut du temps pour se décider à agir pour ne pas nuire à la meute, déclara Maryse.

\- Une bande de vieux loups mal léchés, se moqua Izzy.

\- Isabelle, gronda Maryse malgré son sourire amusée.

Tout le monde rigola. Maryse leur servi des cookies :

\- Maman pourquoi as-tu invité la femme de l'associé de papa ?, demanda Izzy en mangeant son cookie.

\- Vu comment elle insistait, j'ai été obligée, soupira Maryse

\- On pourrait la dévorer ni vu ni connu, ricana Jace

\- Je ne veux pas que mes enfants tombent malade à cause d'une indigestion, s'indigna Maryse.

Ses enfants rigolèrent de sa remarque. Robert entra dans la cuisine en les entendant rigoler :

\- Qu'est qu'il se passe ?, demanda Robert avec curiosité.

\- On discutait de la femme de ton associé, répondit Maryse en embrassant son mari.

\- Je vois… Au fait Luke va passer avec Clary pour discuter du bal, les informa Robert.

Jace fit un grand sourire à la mention de l'arrivée prochaine de sa petite amie, Izzy lui pinça le bras :

\- Aïe Izzy !, grimaça Jace

\- Redescends de ton nuage… Pervers, se moqua Isabelle.

\- Ose me dire que tu ne réagirais pas de la même façon si Simon devait passer à la maison dans quelques instants, rétorqua Jace.

Izzy répondit de manière puérile, elle tira la langue à son frère. Alec roulât des yeux. Ce dernier monta dans sa chambre, il avait des devoirs à faire. Et une fois qu'il eut terminé, il se plongea dans un bon roman. A peine avait-il commencé sa lecture que de petits coups résonnèrent contre sa porte :

\- Entrer.

Maryse entra dans la chambre de son fils et elle s'assit sur son lit :

\- J'ai parlé de ta… Situation au conseil, déclara-t-elle doucement.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?, demanda Alec en fermant son livre.

\- J'ai demandé au conseil si l'on pouvait te fabriquer un nouveau bracelet qui te ne te fasse pas mal.

\- Qu'ont-ils dit ?

\- Le conseil a approuvé ma demande et ils vont te fabriquer un nouveau bracelet d'ici la fin du mois, dévoila Maryse

\- C'est vrai ? C'est super !, s'exclama Alec avec joie.

\- Je suis heureuse que cela te fasse plaisir, répondit Maryse.

\- Bien sûr maman. Et puis le bracelet que j'utilise commence à perdre de son efficacité, ajouta Alec.

\- Comment ça ?, questionna la mère de famille en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il est toujours efficace mais d'après Jace mon odeur commence à se sentir quand même.

\- Heureusement que j'ai demandée au conseil de te faire fabriquer un nouveau.

Alec prit sa mère dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front. Il adorait l'odeur maternelle de sa mère, elle avait le don de l'apaiser. Et cette fois-ci ne fit pas exception, la tension disparue des épaules du jeune homme. Ils se séparèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent la sonnette de la porte d'entrée :

\- Ça doit être Luke et Clary, supposa Maryse.

\- Jace et Izzy vont être content.

Sa mère gloussa avant de sortir de sa chambre. Son fils aîné ne tarda pas à la suivre. Luke et Clary se trouvaient au salon, ainsi que Simon :

\- Salut Alec, souri Clary alors qu'elle allait enlacer le noireau. Simon était à la maison alors nous l'avons emmené avec nous.

\- Bonjour tout le monde.

\- Alec ! Lâche ma petite amie ! Elle à moi !, s'écria Jace.

\- Je sais Jace, mais elle est aussi ma meilleure amie, rétorqua Alec.

\- Je croyais que c'était moi ton meilleur ami !, chouina Jace.

\- Au vu des dernière seconde, j'en doute, plaisanta Alec.

Jace commença se plaindre d'Alec à Clary. En y repensant, les choses avaient bien changé entre eux. Lorsque Jace avait commencé à sortir avec Clary, Alec ne pouvait pas la supporter. Le jeune homme avait eu du mal à croire que cette petite rouquine soit l'imprégnée de Jace. Il était son frère, ils se connaissaient depuis des années et Clary… Et bien, elle était sortie de nulle part et avait apporté bien plus de bonheur à Jace que lui. Alors il avait été jaloux. Alec n'avait pas été tendre avec Clary, pourtant, elle n'avait pas hésité une seconde à le sauver d'un groupe d'alphas. Ce jour-là, Jace était malade et Alec avait eu la bonne idée d'oublier son bracelet masquant son odeur d'oméga. Le bracelet suffisait souvent pour la masquer mais l'odeur de Jace dissuadait quiconque de l'approcher, ce qui aurait été bien pratique ce jour-là. Voyant Alec en difficulté, Clary s'était collée à lui pour le recouvrir de son odeur tout en chassant le groupe d'alphas en les menaçant de représailles de la part de la famille Lightwood. Après cela, Alec avait changé d'avis sur Clary et ils s'étaient liés d'amitié jusqu'à devenir meilleurs amis et confidents. Pour la jeune femme, Alec devient son deuxième grand-frère mais surtout, un frère de cœur. Et leur amitié ne fut qu'à peine ébranlée lorsque les origines de Clary furent dévoilées elle était la fille de Valentin. Le chef de l'ancienne meute des parents d'Alec. Jocelyne, l'ex-femme de Valentin, l'avait quittée en apprenant que celui-ci voulait dominer toute les meutes du pays par la force. Elle s'était enfuie avec Clary et avait fini par s'installer dans la région où habitaient les Lightwood et ces derniers l'avaient aidée. Jocelyne avait rencontré Luke un peu plus tard. Et les deux loups s'étaient imprégnés l'un de l'autre. Si Jocelyne avait crue être imprégnée de Valentin, elle comprit très vite que cela avait été une illusion. Et au grand soulagement de Jocelyne, Luke et Clary s'étaient tout de suite bien entendus. Luke avait élevée Clary comme sa propre fille et Clary considérait Luke comme son père.

Les parents étant en train de discuter, les jeunes en profitèrent pour aller courir dans les bois. La clairière à la frontière du territoire était leur endroit préféré car habillement dissimulée dans les bois. Ils jouèrent ensemble avant de s'allonger dans l'herbe fraiche :

 _\- Sérieusement cette femme compte venir dans un bal rempli de loups-garous qui peuvent à tout moment se transformer,_ pensa Simon

 _\- Ouais, maman a essayé d'esquiver la question mais bon cette femme insistait beaucoup,_ répondit Izzy dont la tête reposait sur le flanc de son petit ami.

 _\- De toute façon maman va parler à la meute pour ne pas qu'on se transforme en plein bal,_ pensa Jace.

 _\- Ce qui m'étonnerait vu que c'est presque une tradition de se transformer lors de ce bal pour aller courir vu que ce bal est toujours organisé pour la pleine lune,_ compléta Alec.

 _\- C'est vrai que le contrôle est dur quand c'est la pleine lune,_ pensa Jace en faisant une grimace qui fit ouvrir sa gueule.

 _\- Maryse va trouver une solution pour ça,_ conclu Clary en se blottissant un peu plus contre son imprégné.

Alec hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il était d'accord avec sa meilleure amie. Il sentit que l'atmosphère commençait à se réchauffer et que les couples autour de lui libéraient de plus en plus de phéromones. L'oméga se leva :

 _\- Je vous laisse en couple. Je vais me promener loin de vos_ _odeurs nauséabondes remplies_ _de sexe,_ pensa Alec en plissant le museau.

Jace ricana alors qu'Isabelle lui lança un regard mi-amusé, mi-désolé. Clary, elle, lui offrit un petit sourire timide alors que Simon ne savait plus trop où se mettre. Alec s'élança dans la forêt en laissant les couples seul. Il adorait courir dans les bois. Il s'arrêta un instant près d'un ruisseau pour s'abreuver. Il se redressa brusquement et se mit en position de défense lorsqu'il entendit un bruit non loin de lui. La pression retomba d'un coup lorsqu'il vit une grenouille sortir des buissons. Il soupira de soulagement avant de s'allonger près du ruisseau. Il posa sa tête sur ses pattes en avant et ferma les yeux pour se laisser bercer par les bruits de la forêt. Combien de temps s'écoulèrent, aucune idée, mais Alec était bien. Le loup capta une odeur qui lui était familière et ouvrit à peine un œil pour confirmer ce que son museau lui indiquait une louve rousse avançait doucement vers lui. C'était Clary. Elle lui lécha le museau avant de s'allonger à côté de lui :

 _\- Jace n'est pas avec toi_ _?_

 _\- Il est rentré après que Maryse nous appelé_.

 _\- Ton père est revenu dans le territoire tu le savais ?,_ demanda Alec.

 _\- Oui, Luke m'en a parlé. Valentin est peut-être mon père biologique mais je considère que c'est Luke mon père. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut bien vouloir. Il sait que maman et moi ne reviendront pas,_ ragea Clary en montrant ses crocs.

Alec leva la tête pour se frotter à elle, et elle y répondit par un grondement appréciateur et en se collant un peu plus à Alec :

 _\- Jace m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé au dîner,_ dit Clary

 _\- Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de sentir mon odeur car j'avais remis le bracelet._ _Et puis Jace et Izzy se sont collés à moi pour cacher mon odeur,_ expliqua Alec.

 _\- Tu as dit à Maryse que le bracelet commençait à perdre son pouvoir ?,_ s'inquiéta Clary.

 _\- Elle ne le savait pas avant d'aller voir le conseil, elle savait juste qu'il me faisait mal. Du coup, le conseil a accepté de m'en faire un nouveau. Mais je lui l'ai dit ce matin que mon bracelet actuel était de moins en moins efficace, la rassura Alec._

 _\- C'est parfait alors, soupira de soulagement Clary._

Alec lui sourit. Le duo se leva et ils rentrèrent à la maison de la famille Lightwood. Arrivés à destination, ils se séparèrent pour reprendre forme humaine et s'habiller. Ils se retrouvèrent à l'intérieur de la maison :

\- Enfin ! Vous voilà !, cria Jace.

Alec leva les yeux au ciel alors que Clary prit un air blasé :

\- Bon on y va ?, demanda Luke en se levant.

\- Oui, on se retrouve au bal, sourit Simon.

Alec vint serrer sa meilleure amie dans ses bras sous le regard jaloux de Jace :

\- Reserve moi une danse, chuchota Clary.

\- D'accord mais je te prévins que j'ai déjà promis la première à Izzy et mes pieds font souffrir, murmura Alec.

Clary riait, c'était un fait, Alec ne savait pas danser. La rousse s'éloigna pour aller embrasser son petit ami qui y répondit comme si sa vie en dépendait. Alec se renfrogna légèrement en sentant les phéromones qui émanaient de Jace. Après que le départ du trio, Robert monta dans son bureau pour travailler pendant que Maryse allait s'occuper du dîner. Jace monta dans sa chambre avec Max pour jouer à la console :

\- Dit Alec, accepterais-tu de m'accompagner au centre commercial ?, demanda Isabelle.

\- Désolé Izzy mais je n'ai pas envie de sortir, répondit Alec.

\- S'il te plait, supplia sa sœur en faisant des yeux de chien battu.

\- D'accord.

\- Merci ! On y va tout de suite alors, s'exclama Izzy en sautant de joie.

Alec soupira de dépit. Il venait encore de se faire avoir par sa sœur. Maryse sortit de la cuisine avec un bol dont elle faisait tourner la mixture avec un fouet :

\- Si vous sortez, veuille bien sur ton frère Isabelle.

\- Oui maman, je reste près de lui.

\- Amusez-vous bien.

\- Merci maman, répondirent les deux.

Alec prit ses clés et se dirigea vers sa voiture avec sa sœur. Ils se rendirent ensemble au centre commercial. Izzy se colla à son frère pour masquer son odeur d'oméga en la recouvrant par son odeur d'alpha. Rien que dans le premier magasin, Izzy choisie plusieurs robes. Alec attendait devant la cabine d'essayage, la veste de sa sœur sur ses épaules pour continuer de masque son odeur. Isabelle s'amusait à faire un véritable défilé de mode pour son frère, qui qui rejetait toutes ses robes. « Trop courte », « Trop décolleté », « Pas assez de tissus »… Isabelle finit par abandonner l'idée d'avoir l'approbation d'Alec et elle resta dans sa cabine pour essayer ses robes. L'oméga attendait sagement sa sœur lorsqu'il capta une odeur particulière une fragrance de bois de santal accompagnée d'un touche de sucre. Il ferma les yeux pour respirer cette senteur qui lui plaisait énormément. Elle était tellement enivrante. Il inspira à pleins poumons pour saturer son nez de cette odeur avant de se figer net. Des phéromones d'alpha ! La personne qui portait cette odeur était un alpha. Alec en glapit de plaisir. Isabelle sortie de sa cabine, totalement paniquée. Elle aussi avait senti cette odeur et c'est le gémissement de son frère qui l'avait inquiéter. Et ce qu'elle voyait à l'instant ne la rassurait pas. Alec était comme en transe :

\- Alec ?

Elle s'approcha de son frère et lui prit la main, ce qui le fit sortir de sa transe :

\- Viens, on rentre.

Alec hocha la tête et suivis sa sœur qui s'était collée à lui pour qu'il ne puisse plus sentir cette mystérieuse odeur. Alec conduisit sa voiture jusqu'à sa maison et monta dans sa chambre avant de s'allonger sur son lit en fermant les yeux et il se concentra pour se rappeler de l'odeur. Il se redressa de son lit lorsque ses parents entrèrent dans sa chambre :

\- Alec, mon chéri, est ce que ça va ?, s'inquiéta Maryse en s'asseyant près de lui.

\- Isabelle nous raconté ce qu'il s'est passé au centre commercial, indiqua Robert depuis la chaise du bureau de son fils.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. J'attendais Izzy, qu'elle sorte de la cabine quand j'ai senti l'odeur de cet alpha. J'ai été conquis par cette odeur… C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive maman, s'angoissa Alec.

\- Calme-toi, rassura Maryse en le prenant dans ses bras.

Alec respira l'odeur de sa mère ce qui lui permis de ce calmer :

\- Est-ce que tu as vu l'alpha ?, demanda Robert.

\- Non papa, je l'ai pas vu.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Reposes-toi un moment, dit Maryse d'une voix maternelle.

Alec hocha la tête et regarda ses parents sortir de sa chambre. Il posa sa tête sur son oreiller. Il soupira de fatigue mais malgré cela, il restait curieux. A qui appartenait cette délicieuse odeur ? Il gémit de plaisir en se remémorant l'odeur.

Une semaine plus tard, Alec se préparait pour le bal qu'organisait sa famille, lorsque sa mère entra dans sa chambre :

\- Es-tu bientôt prêt ?

\- Presque.

Maryse ouvrit le coffret sur le bureau de son fils et en sortit son bracelet qu'elle lui glissa doucement au poignet :

\- Si ça te démange trop, tu l'enlèves mais tu devras rester près de Jace ou d'isabelle pour masquer ton odeur.

\- D'accord maman.

Maryse l'embrassa sur la joue et sortit de la chambre de son fils aîné. Alec finissait se préparer lorsqu'il sentit un parfum de vanille se répandre dans sa chambre. Il se retourna pour voir Clary :

\- Tu es magnifique, complimenta Alec.

\- Merci, c'est Izzy qui m'a obligée à porter cette robe. Et elle à eut l'accord de maman en plus, soupira Clary.

Alec ricana :

\- Tu es très beau Alec.

\- Merci.

Clary l'embrassa sur la joue, avant de sortir de sa chambre pour aller voir son petit ami. Alec descendit les escaliers et rejoignis la salle de bal. Il entra et repéra sa sœur, elle discutait avec une amie à eux.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'exaspération d'Alec et l'odeur mystérieux. Bisous glacé.**


	3. Chapter 2

**DemmMyzei : Merci, ton Review me fait plaisir.**

 **Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 2 corrigé, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2**_

Alec embrassa son amie et renifla son odeur de béta :

\- Je suis ravie de te voir Alec, déclara la brunette.

\- Moi de même Maia. Où est Jordan ?

\- Il est près du buffet. Je pense qu'il va rester là-bas toute la soirée, soupira Maia.

Alec et Izzy se mirent à rirent face au visage dépité de Maia :

\- Alors où sont Jace et Clary ? Je ne les ai pas encore vus.

\- Clary était avec moi et puis elle est partie rejoindre Jace à partir de là je ne sais pas où ils sont allés, répondit Alec.

\- Je parie qu'ils se sont envoyés en l'air, clama Izzy.

\- Izzy, grimaça Alec.

Ce fut autour de Maia de se moquer d'Alec avec Isabelle. Maia vit le bracelet d'Alec à son poignet :

\- Tu portes encore le bracelet ?, remarqua Maia.

\- Oui. Mais le conseil va m'en faire un autre parce que celui-ci me démange un max.

A peine eut il finit sa phrase qu'il se gratta le poignet :

\- Et il est moins efficace ?

Alec et Izzy échangèrent un regard surpris :

\- Quand je t'ai pris dans mes bras, j'ai senti un peu ton odeur. Donc le bracelet joue moins bien son rôle.

\- C'est bien pour ça que je vais rester près d'Izzy et de Jace ce soir, la rassura Alec.

Maia hocha la tête. Un jeune homme vint les rejoindre, il embrassa Isabelle et échangea une poignée de main avec Alec :

\- Te voilà toi, gronda Maia.

\- J'étais parti chercher de la nourriture pour toi ma chérie, répondit Jordan.

\- Durant presque une heure, vociféra Maia.

\- Je suis désolé. Sinon, vous deux, ça va ?

\- Oui très bien. On te laisse subir les foudres de ta femme tranquillement, taquina Izzy en tapotant son épaule.

\- Vous n'allez pas me laisser avec elle, paniqua le jeune homme.

\- A plus Jordan, enfin… Si Maia ne t'as pas transformé en manteau de fourrure, plaisanta Alec en suivant sa sœur.

Le pauvre Jordan subit les foudres de sa femme sous les rires d'Izzy et d'Alec. Le duo Lightwood vit leur parent au milieu de la salle avec un micro :

\- Mesdames et messieurs, Maryse et moi tenions à vous remercier d'être là ce soir, au bal annuel des Lightwood. Nous vous souhaitons une bonne soirée.

Tout le monde applaudit au discours de Robert. Alexis Mortain et sa femme, dont les enfants Lightwood oubliaient toujours le nom, se précipitèrent pour discuter avec le couple Lightwood. Une jeune femme blonde était avec eux. Izzy et Alec se dirigèrent vers eux jusqu'à être à leurs côtés :

\- Maryse, je vous présente ma nièce Lydia Brandwell. Je t'avais parlé d'elle la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, présenta Madame Mortain.

\- Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance, madame Lightwood. Votre demeure est magnifique, complimenta Lydia.

\- Merci Lydia.

\- Lydia arrive tout droit d'Angleterre. Elle y faisait ses études.

La vantardise dégoulinait des propos de madame Mortain. Isabelle regarda son frère avec lassitude et il dut se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire :

\- Nous, on peut se transformer en loup garous et vous arrachez la tête, chuchota Izzy en faisant un sourire hypocrite.

Alec roulât les yeux devant l'attitude de sa sœur, même s'il pensait la même chose qu'elle. Madame Mortain se tourna vers Alec :

\- Alexander, je vous présente ma nièce Lydia Brandwell. Lydia, voici Alexander Lightwood, le fis de Maryse et Robert.

\- Ravie de vous rencontrer. Ma tante m'a tellement parlé de vous, fit Lydia en serrant la main d'Alec.

\- Moi de même, votre tante nous a beaucoup parlé de vous répondit Alec en faisant un sourire poli.

\- Alec mon chéri, je ne vois pas Jace. Pourrais-tu aller le chercher ?, demanda Maryse.

\- Bien sûr maman.

\- Est ce que ma nièce pourrait vous accompagnée ?, demanda madame Mortain.

Alec regarda sa mère :

\- Sauf si cela pose un problème…

Maryse hocha la tête pour donner son accord à son fils :

\- Aucun problème. Viens avec moi Lydia.

Les deux s'éloignèrent :

\- Votre demeure est magnifique… Et mystérieuse, souligna Lydia en regardant tout autour d'elle.

\- Merci. Le domaine est dans notre famille depuis des générations et il est transmis de père en fils.

\- Donc, tu seras le prochain chef de la famille Lightwood, déduisit Lydia.

\- Non. C'est Jace ou Isabelle qui sera le prochain chef de famille, réfuta Alec en baissant la tête.

\- Oh mais pourquoi ? Je veux dire, c'est toi l'aîné non ?

\- Oui, je suis l'aîné de la famille mais je suis destiné à prendre l'entreprise de mon père, pas être chef de famille, répondit Alec en triturant son bracelet en argent.

Lydia remarqua le bracelet au poignet d'Alec :

\- Tu as un joli bracelet en argent, complimenta Lydia.

\- Merci.

\- ALEC !, cria Jace.

Alec tourna la tête et vis Jace venir vers lui. L'alpha renifla l'odeur de Lydia et découvrit qu'elle était humaine. Il regarda Alec qui hocha très légèrement la tête pour lui confirmer ce qu'il ne s'était pas trompé :

\- Maman te cherche, fit Alec.

\- J'étais sorti un instant, justifia Jace.

\- D'accord, et Clary ?, demanda Alec en ne voyant pas sa meilleure amie.

\- Elle est avec sa mère au bal. Tu viens ou tu veux faire une pause ?, demanda Jace en regardant le bracelet au poignet d'Alec.

\- Ça ira, ne t'en fais pas pour cela, rassura Alec.

Jace hocha la tête, Lydia était confuse par leur conversation. Elle ne dit rien et suivie les deux frères. Elle fronçait les sourcils quand Jace se collait à Alec, encore plus lorsque que le blond se colla à Alec au moment où il retira son bracelet pour se gratter. Puis il se recula lorsque le bijou fut de nouveau en place. Ils rejoignirent la salle de bal et Clary vint prendre Alec par le bras :

\- Tu m'as réservé une danse je crois, gloussa Clary en le traînant sur la piste de danse.

Alec ria avant de prendre Clary dans ses bras. Ils débutèrent une valse lente qui les fit évoluer sur toute la piste jusqu'à que Jace arrive :

\- Il y a Izzy qui te cherche, minauda Jace en prenant Clary dans ses bras pour danser.

Alec fit un regard dégoûté face au couple avant de voir sa sœur se diriger vers lui. Il ne lui avait pas donné sa première danse, il allait se faire massacrer :

\- Tu ne m'a pas vu. Je vais dehors. Loin d'elle !, paniqua Alec en se faufilant parmi les invités.

Alec entendit Jace émettre un rire moqueur, il sortit discrètement dehors. Il renifla l'air ambiant pour voir si personne ne l'avait suivi avant qu'il n'enlève son bracelet en soupirant de soulagement. Il leva la tête pour regarder la pleine lune, il sentit ses pouvoirs de loup garou se renforcer. Il regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'il était seul. Il s'engouffra dans la forêt et déshabilla pour se transformer. Il courrait librement dans la forêt avant de s'arrêter devant le ruisseau pour boire un peu. Il marchait le long du ruisseau lorsqu'il se figea brusquement. Cette odeur ! C'était celle du centre commercial. Et elle était toujours aussi délicieuse. Alec entra comme en transe. Il glapit de plaisir en sentant l'effluve de ce mystérieux alpha. Sans qu'il le réalise, il se mit en position de soumission dû son grade d'oméga.

Jace et Clary, sous leur forme lupine, se retrouvèrent bien vite à ses côtés. Il était parti depuis trop longtemps et le fait qu'il soit seul ne rassurait personne. Alors ils étaient partis à sa recherche. Et il l'avait trouvé en transe, en attente de son alpha :

 _\- Alec,_ appela Jace.

 _\- Il est en transe dû Jace. Tu ne sens pas cette odeur ? C'est un alpha, et... Très dominant_ _,_ observa Clary.

 _\- Merde. Clary va chercher mes parents tout de suite. Je vais m'occuper d'Alec en attendant,_ ordonna Jace.

Clary hocha la tête et s'en alla en courant. Jace se tourna vers Alec qui gémissait de plaisir dans sa transe :

 _\- Alec, réveille-toi !,_ s'exclama Jace.

Alec n'entendait pas Jace, seule l'odeur comptait pour lui. Il commença à ramper de plaisir tout en libérant plus de ses phéromones pour attirer l'alpha qui portait l'odeur qui l'envoûtait littéralement. Jace libéra ses propres phéromones tout en criant mentalement avec le ton le plus alpha possible :

 _\- ALEC !_

Alec se réveilla à moitié de sa transe et il se tourna vers son frère :

 _\- Jace, s'il te plaît. Emmène moi à cette odeur, s'il te plaît,_ supplia Alec en s'agitant.

 _\- Alec, calme toi, le_ rassura Jace.

 _\- S'il te plaît laisse-moi le voir, je le veux, couina Alec._

Jace eut dû mal à canaliser Alec. Il fût sauvé par l'arrivée de leur parents. Leur forme lupine était bien plus majestueuse que celle des louveteaux comme Jace ou Alec. Le blond soupira de soulagement :

 _\- Maman ! Papa ! Alec est devenu incontrôlable à cause de cette odeur._

 _\- Retourne à la fête, on va s'occuper de lui,_ luirépondit Robert.

 _\- Et l'alpha ?_ _,_ demanda Jace.

 _\- Nous savons de qui il s'agit. Mais pour le moment, nous devons nous occuper d'Alec, lui répondit Maryse._

Jace hocha la tête et il laisse ses parents s'occuper de son frère qui continuait de s'agiter à cause de l'odeur de l'alpha. Maryse et Robert l'observaient quelques secondes avant que la mère ne s'approche de son fils et ne libère ses phéromones maternelles pour apaiser son enfant :

 _\- Maman, s'il te plaît, je veux encore sentir son odeur,_ supplia Alec.

 _\- Calmes-toi d'abord, ensuite on t'emmènera près de lui,_ lerassura Maryse.

Alec sortit petit à petit de la brume de plaisir dans laquelle il était plongé. Il recommença à respirer normalement en se rendant compte que l'effluve avait disparue. Maryse regarda son mari qui hocha la tête avant de partir vers leur maison. Maryse resta avec son fils :

 _\- Maman,_ appela Alec.

 _\- Je suis là,_ le rassura Maryse en s'allongeant prés de son fils.

Maryse se transforma en humaine pour prendre son fils dans ses bras en dépit qu'Alec était sous sa forme lupin. Alec sanglota dans les bras de sa mère qui le réconforta :

\- Ça va mieux ?, demanda Maryse d'une voix douce.

Alec hocha la tête. Sa mère se transforma en louve :

 _\- Maintenant viens je vais te conduire à lui._

Alec suivi sa mère jusqu'à leur maison. Ils se séparent juste pour se changer. Maryse tenait son fils près d'elle, même après l'avoir obligé à remettre son bracelet. Isabelle les rejoint :

\- Maman est ce que Alec va bien ?, s'inquiéta Izzy en voyant son frère complètement groggy.

\- L'odeur d'un alpha l'a rendu fou.

\- Je voulais vous prévenir que j'avais senti la même odeur que celle du centre commercial, demanda Izzy.

\- Il faut qu'Alec le voit pour qu'il s'imprègne de lui, expliqua Maryse.

\- Je croyais qu'il fallait voir la personne pour pouvoir s'imprégner.

\- C'est vrai, tu es bien placé pour le savoir mais pour Alec c'est beaucoup plus compliqué. Quand un oméga sent l'odeur de alpha à qui il est destiné, il devient agité et incontrôlable car il se soumet directement pour l'accouplement même s'il n'est pas encore imprégné de l'alpha, expliqua Maryse en regardant Alec.

\- Donc la première fois que Alec avait senti l'odeur de l'alpha dans le magasin, il avait commencé à se soumettre, conclut Izzy.

\- Oui mais ce soir il devenu plus agité voire incontrôlable, répondit Maryse en caressant les cheveux de son fils.

\- Vous savez de qui il s'agit ? D'après les phéromones, il doit s'agir d'un alpha très dominant.

\- Nous pensons savoir quel alpha présent ce soir peut être responsable de l'état d'Alec.

Comment le pouvaient-ils ? Il y avait tellement de loups présents ce soir et beaucoup d'alphas... Maryse conduisit Alec jusqu'au bureau de Robert. Madame Mortain leur barra la route avec Lydia qui fit un sourire d'excuse :

\- Maryse, je vous cherchais partout où est ce que vous étiez ?, demanda madame Mortain

\- J'ai eu un petit problème avec Alec, s'excusa Maryse.

\- Oh le pauvre chéri qu'est qu'il a ?

\- Il est un peu souffrant c'est tout, la rassura la maîtresse de maison.

\- Si vous voulez Lydia pourrait l'accompagner jusqu'à sa chambre et veiller sur lui.

\- Merci pour cette proposition mais je vais prendre soin de mon fils moi –même car il a plus besoin de moi en ce moment.

\- Et bien Lydia pourrait vous aider à prendre soin d'Alec, insista Madame Mortain.

\- Je vous le répète, ça ira, merci, répondit Maryse d'un ton sec.

Maryse emmena Alec hors de la salle de bal sous l'incompréhension de madame Mortain. Robert les attendait dans le couloir menant à son bureau :

\- Où est il ?, demanda Maryse.

\- Henri et Charlotte vont l'amener à mon bureau, ne t'en fais pas, la rassura Robert.

\- Je sais mais l'état d'Alec m'inquiète beaucoup.

Robert vit son fils groggy, il le fit assoit dans l'un fauteuil de son bureau. Alec s'agrippa à sa mère comme une bouée de sauvetage :

\- Maman, s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de son odeur, supplia Alec complètement en manque.

\- Il va arriver mon chéri, ne t'inquiète pas, déclara Maryse en caressant les cheveux de son fils.

Robert vit une femme d'une trentaine d'années venir vers eux :

\- Charlotte, où est-il ?, demanda Robert.

\- Il est dans la grande salle, Henry va l'amener dans un instant. Je suis navrée de ne pas vous l'amener moi-même.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, répondit Robert.

\- Je pense que lui aussi s'intéresse à votre fils. Lorsqu'il est entré dans la maison, il semblait chercher quelqu'un et il semblait particulièrement joyeux. Il est venu à ce bal pour rencontrer d'autres loups de la région mais aussi dans l'espoir de retrouver le porteur de l'odeur qu'il a senti hier. Et apparemment cette odeur lui a plu puisqu'il m'en a parlé hier, expliqua Charlotte

\- Voilà qui est intéressant, souffla Robert.

Maryse caressa les cheveux d'Alec qui était toujours agrippé à sa robe. Le jeune homme se tendit en sentant à nouveau la délicieuse senteur. Il se leva en relâchant la robe de sa mère, il marcha complètement envoûté vers l'odeur. Maryse voulut retenir son fils mais Robert l'en empêcha :

\- Laisse-le, fit Robert.

Maryse regarda son fils rejoindre son élu. Alec poussa la porte du bureau pour en sortir. L'alpha n'était pas loin. Il voulait le rejoindre. Il inspirait profondément pour absorber un maximum de phéromones. Soudain, deux bras s'entourèrent autour de lui. L'origine des phéromones était là, tout contre lui. Il jappa de plaisir en frottant son dos contre le torse de l'alpha. De son alpha. Alec ne réalisa pas du tout qu'un main commençait à enlever son bracelet :

\- Magnus, non ne fais pas ça, ordonna Charlotte.

Le dit Magnus leva un seul doigt pour faire taire la jeune femme :

\- Il n'en a plus besoin. Il est à moi et mon odeur dissuadera tout le monde de l'approcher.

La voix de l'alpha était suave et sensuelle et Alec en gémit de plaisir. Il se retourna dans les bras de l'alpha et il enfouit son nez sur dans ses vêtements pour capter encore plus de son odeur. Magnus en sourit :

\- Vas-tu le marquer maintenant ?, demanda Robert.

\- Pas encore. Il n'est pas totalement dans son état normal, répondit Magnus.

Alec ouvrit les yeux à moitié en écoutant ses parents et l'alpha qui caressait ses cheveux. Alec gémit de bonheur :

\- Magnus, l'avertit Charlotte.

\- Je sais, lui répondit-il avant de reporter son attention sur l'oméga dans ses bras. Eh mon petit loup, regarde-moi.

Alec leva la tête et confronta pour la première fois les yeux de celui qui lui était destiné de magnifiques yeux vert teintés d'or.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'imprégnation d'Alec et l'intrusion de madame Mortain. Bisous glacé.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Youyou lita : Merci pour ton Review, ça me fait plaisir que tu apprécies mon histoire. Et oui madame Mortain veut que sa nièce se marie avec Alec pour la main basse sur la fortune même dans ce chapitre elle va monter un coup.**

 **Angelclary : Je sais qu'elle est agaçante mais elle est manipulée par sa tante qui veut qu'elle se marie avec Alec**

 **Clarinette : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à Moi (Quels Dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 3 corrigé, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 3**_

Magnus avait des yeux uniques. Des yeux tels ceux d'un chat et leur couleur vert teinté d'or était à coup le souffle. Alec se sentait libéré de toutes émotions négatives : sa tristesse d'être un oméga, la peur d'être attaqué par des alphas en chaleur, tout… Il se sentait tellement léger qu'il était persuadé que si l'éclat dans les yeux de Magnus ne le retenait, il volerait. Ce que le jeune homme ne savait pas, c'était que Magnus ressentait à peu près les mêmes choses car lui aussi était en train de s'imprégner. L'alpha caressa le visage d'Alec, ce qui le fit frémir de plaisir. Alec se voyait en train de courir dans les bois avec un loup gris-noir juste avant qu'il ne se transforme en homme pour l'embrasser. Dans la réalité, ils étaient tous les deux l'un en face de l'autre, au domaine des Lightwood, devant le bureau de Robert. Magnus se pencha légèrement et l'embrassa doucement. Alec appréciât le baiser avant de s'évanouir dans les bras de Magnus :

\- ALEC !, s'écria Jace.

Magnus continua de regarder Alec tout en le soutenant :

\- Lâche mon frère tout de suite espèce de connard !, jura Jace prêt à se transformer.

\- Jace calme-toi ! Magnus est l'imprégné d'Alec, apaisa Maryse.

\- Quoi ?

Le blond regarda Alec dans les bras de Magnus et il constata que son visage était apaisé. Magnus leva la tête vers Jace. Les yeux de Magnus avaient la même couleur que ceux d'Alec avant qu'ils ne reprennent leur véritable couleur :

\- Magnus, suis moi, dit Maryse.

Magnus porta Alec comme une mariée et suivi Maryse jusqu'à la chambre d'Alec. Magnus fut frappé par l'odeur de son oméga ce qui le fit grogner de plaisir sans qu'il ne le réalise. Maryse sourit discrètement en entendant le grognement de plaisir de Magnus. Magnus déposa Alec sur son lit :

\- Magnus, veux-tu rester jusqu'à ce qu'Alec se réveille ?, demanda Maryse.

Magnus hocha la tête en restant près de d'Alec et Maryse le laissèrent seuls. Magnus attendit que Maryse ai quitté la chambre avant de se glisser près d'Alec et de le prendre dans ses bras. Il respira son odeur et les phéromones d'oméga que dégageait Alec l'excitèrent. Son instinct d'alpha le poussait à marquer Alec et à lui faire l'amour. Il repoussa difficilement son instinct pour s'endormir près de son imprégné. Magnus sentit quelqu'un le secouer. Il geint mécontentement mais on continua de le secouer :

\- Magnus réveille-toi, c'est l'heure de partir, fit une voix féminine.

Magnus se réveilla et vis Charlotte avec Maryse dans la chambre d'Alec. Il se leva et suivi Charlotte alors que Maryse recouvrais son fils d'une couverture. Magnus allait partir lorsqu'il se retournait vers Maryse :

\- Ne lui dites rien sur moi, laisse-le venir à moi.

\- Si c'est que tu veux, lui répondit-elle.

Magnus parti avec Charlotte.

Le lendemain, Alec se réveilla en sentant l'odeur de son alpha sur ses draps. Il grogna de plaisir et frotta son nez dans les draps, il sentit une partie de son anatomie se réveiller. Il fit descendre sa main dans son pantalon et commença à se masturber en profitant de l'odeur de son imprégné. Il jappa de plaisir en sentant son plaisir monté de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se déverse dans sa main. Alec respira encore l'odeur avant de se lever malgré lui pour se débarrasser de sa gêne. Il sortit de sa chambre et passa devant son petit frère qui grimaça de dégoût en se pinçant le nez. Alec alla prendre une douche et sorti de la salle de bain totalement propre et habillé. En entrant dans la cuisine, il trouva sa mère en train de cuisiner :

\- Bonjour maman.

\- Bonjour mon fils.

\- Maman, où est-il ?, demanda Alec.

\- De qui parles-tu ?, demanda Maryse en fronçant les sourcils.

\- De mon imprégné !, répondit-il avec une pointe d'agacement.

\- Il est... Parti. Il a demandé à ce que nous ne te disions rien à son propos mais que tu le cherche, expliqua Maryse.

Alec grogna de frustration, Maryse le regarda avec mécontentement. Que croyais son fils ? Que Magnus allait être facile à attraper ? L'alpha n'était peut-être pas en ville depuis longtemps mais d'après Charlotte, une amie de Maryse et un membre de sa meute, Magnus était un homme... Particulier. Ce qui inquiétait un peu Maryse d'ailleurs... Alec grimaça, ses propres pensées ne lui plaisant visiblement pas. Jace entra dans la cuisine et frappa dans son dos :

\- Félicitation pour ton imprégnation mec.

\- Merci.

\- Mais par contre l'odeur dans ta chambre... Elle se propage dans toute la maison, grimaça Jace

Alec haussa les épaules en lui offrant un sourire mutin. Son frère savait désormais ce qu'il ressentait et Jace grimaça de dégoût. Izzy arriva dans la cuisine, elle fût ravie de voir son grand-frère Alec en pleine forme :

\- Ravie de voir que tu vas mieux. On aurait dit un drogué en manque hier, remarqua-t-elle.

\- Son imprégnation à eut lieu hier. C'est normal qu'il est lu l'air d'un drogué en manque. Nous avons probablement été dans un état similaire lors de notre propre imprégnation tu sais, souligna Jace.

\- On s'en fiche. Je suis heureuse de tu te sois imprégné Alec, finit par s'écrier Izzy en sautant dans les bras de son frère.

Alec rit en serrant sa sœur :

\- Alors comment il est ?, demanda Isabelle.

\- Je ne me souviens pas... Mais ses yeux ressemblaient à ceux d'un chat... Et son odeur, finit par gémir le jeune homme.

\- Alec stop ! Tu libères beaucoup trop de phéromones, déclara Jace en grimaçant.

\- Laisse-le, pour une fois qu'il est heureux !

Robert entra dans la cuisine et fut frappé par l'odeur de son fils. Alec devait être en train de penser à son imprégné pour libérer autant de phéromones. Il regarda son épouse qui lui confirma qu'il avait raison d'un simple hochement de tête :

\- Très bien... Bonjour tout le monde, salua Robert.

\- Bonjour papa, répondirent le trio.

\- Maryse, ce soir nous sommes invités chez les Mortain.

\- Nous aussi ?, demanda Izzy

\- Oui. Alexis Mortain est mon associé et aussi le fils du patron donc vous comprenez qu'il faut que nous gardions de bons liens même si sa femme est une plaie, soupira Robert.

\- On pourrait la bouffer, proposa Jace.

\- Il faut vraiment que qu'on t'emmène chez un psy pour te débarrasser de cette manie de vouloir bouffer tout le monde, s'esclaffa Izzy.

\- Oh ça va hein, grommela le blond.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait faire redescendre Alec de son petit nuage ? Parce que ses phéromones d'omégas sont en train de saturer l'air de la maison, déclara Max en entrant en grimaçant dans la cuisine.

\- Tu as raison mon chéri, déclara Maryse regardant Alec.

Alec était toujours dans son nuage lorsque sa mère s'approcha de lui pour le secouer un peu :

\- Alec... Chéri ?

\- Hein ?

Alec redescendait enfin sur terre :

\- Ça fait dix minute que tu es sur ton petit nuage, lui indiqua Maryse.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. C'est normal d'être sur son petit nuage après s'être imprégné, le rassura sa sœur. Nous aussi on a été comme ça, bon, moins que toi puisque nous ne sommes des omégas mais un peu quand même.

Isabelle sourit à son grand-frère et il le lui rendit. Jace proposa alors d'aller courir dans la forêt proposition qui fut acceptée par les enfants Lightwood. Ils se dirigèrent à l'extérieur de la maison et se transformèrent. Jace prit sa forme de loup blanc, Izzy de louve noire et Alec de loup noir reconnaissable par ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Max, le plus jeune, prit la forme d'un petit loup gris dont la taille n'exédait pas cel d'un chien. Il grossirait avec l'âge. Lorsqu'ils furent tout les quatre sous leur forme lupine, ils s'élancèrent vers les bois. Ils se rendirent comme à leur habitude, dans la clairière. A peine furent-il arrivés que Max s'allongea et s'endormit :

 _\- Il s'est endormi,_ observa Izzy _._

 _\- C'est normal il est encore jeune,_ répondit Alec.

Les aînés regardèrent avec tendresse leur plus jeune frère avant que Jace ne demande :

 _\- Alors quand vas-tu revoir ton imprégné ?,_ demanda Jace en s'allongeant sur un rocher.

 _\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais rien de lui sauf qu'il s'appelle Magnus et qu'il a des yeux de chat,_ répondit Alec en feulant.

 _\- Il est le fils de…_ commençât Jace.

 _\- JACE !,_ s'écria Izzy en grondant.

 _\- Oups désolé,_ s'excusa Jace en baissant les oreilles.

 _\- Mais pourquoi vous ne me dîtes rien bon sang ?_ _,_ s'énerva Alec en se levant.

 _\- Nous sommes désolé mais il a spécifiquement demandé que personne ne te dise rien et maman nous a fait promettre de ne pas t'aider,_ expliqua Isabelle.

 _\- Mais pourquoi ?_

 _\- Aucune idée._

Alec lâcha un grondement de mécontentement avant de s'élançer dans la forêt sous les cris de sa sœur. Il partit vers son endroit préféré, c'est-à-dire vers le ruisseau. Il s'abreuva avant de s'allonger en couinant de douleur. Il ne savait presque rien de son alpha, comment le retrouver ? Il se perdit dans ses pensées tout en contemplant le ruisseau s'écouler lentement.

Il poussa un profond soupir avant de brusquement relevé la tête et les oreilles. L'air environnant portait l'odeur de son imprégné. Il se tortilla de plaisir avant de se lever et de courir aussi vite que possible vers l'odeur. C'est en pleine course qu'il fut attaqué au flanc par un loup gris et noir. Ils roulèrent sur le côté et dès qu'il le pu, Alec se remit sur pattes et adopta une position de défense tout en grognant. Le loup en face de lui ne bougea pas, se contenant de le regarder avec insistance, comme s'il attendait quelque chose :

 _\- Alexander ?_

L'adrénaline saturait complètement les sens d'Alec et il ne sentait plus rien de son environnement, jusqu'à ce que le loup face à lui ne libère davantage de ses phéromones. C'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'Alec comprit que le loup en face de lui était son imprégné. Alec jappa de plaisir et de bonheur. Il se soumit immédiatement à Magnus lorsque ce dernier avança vers lui. Lorsqu'il fut proche de lui, Magnus lui lécha le museau, ce qui fit couiner Alec de plaisir. L'oméga enfouit ensuite son museau dans le pelage de l'alpha pour geindre de bonheur. Magnus lui mordilla l'oreille, ce qui le fit clapir de plaisir. Alec se frotta contre le cou de Magnus avant qu'il ne se recule :

 _\- Je dois y aller. J'étais juste passé voir comment tu allais,_ déclara Magnus.

 _\- Non ! Reste s'il te plaît. Reste avec moi,_ supplia Alec en gémissant de tristesse.

 _\- Lorsque tu m'auras trouvé, je resterais toujours avec toi. Trouves-moi._

 _\- Je voudrais que tu reste avec moi, je veux plus de ton odeur,_ gémit Alec en respirant profondément.

 _\- Alors trouve moi et tu te noieras littéralement dans mon odeur. Tu connais ma forme lupine et l'originalité de mes yeux. Trouve l'homme maintenant._

Magnus colla son museau à celui d'Alec :

 _\- Je voudrais que tu me touche une fois, juste une fois, s'il te plaît,_ supplia Alec en libérant ses effluves d'oméga pour influencer Magnus.

 _\- Juste une fois et ferme les yeux._

Alec se transforma en humain et ne fut même pas gêner de se retrouver nu et excité devant un homme qu'il ne connaissait même pas.

Il ferma les yeux et juste après, pour la toute première fois de sa vie, il sentit une paire de lèvres se poser sur sa bouche. Il répondit au baiser avec la maladresse de la première fois. Puis, des mains vinrent le caresser un peu de partout sur son corps, et elles le firent gémir de plaisir. Alec libéra inconsciemment plus de phéromones alors que son plaisir augmentait. La bouche de Magnus descendit dans son cou pour le mordiller, sans le marquer. Un hurlement de loup résonna dans la forêt et Alec ouvrit les yeux. Une main se posa sur ses yeux pour lui brouiller la vue :

-Il faut vraiment que j'y aille mon petit loup, susurra Magnus en mordillant le lobe d'Alec.

L'alpha l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se transformer en loup et de partie en courant. Alec le regarda partir et inspira profondément pour se charger au maximum de l'odeur de son imprégné avant de reprendre sa forme lupine et de rentrer chez lui. Maryse l'attendait sur la terrasse. Il se transforma en humain et s'habilla avant de la rejoigne. Maryse lui caressa le visage :

\- Tout va bien ?, demanda Maryse

Alec hocha la tête et serra sa mère dans ses bras avant d'entrer dans sa demeure. Sa sœur lui donna une grande claque dans le dos lorsqu'il entra dans le salon. Elle le regarda avec un grand sourire et un regard très suggestif :

\- Toi, tu as vu Magnus... Et vous l'avez fait.

Alec rougit violemment avant de grogner de mécontentement :

\- On a rien fait Izzy.

\- On a senti ton odeur jusque dans la clairière Alec. Et crois-moi lorsque je te dis qu'elle est devenue légèrement plus épicée à un certain moment. Donc, tu avais envie de le faire, lança Jace en traversant la pièce.

\- Jace a raison donc pardon mais ça nous a fait douter et Jace était près à partir te chercher. Et il y serait aller s'il n'avait pas reconnu l'odeur de Magnus... C'est dommage que vous n'ayez rien fait, ajouta Isabelle en souriant perversement.

Alec leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Vous êtes tout les deux désespérants, déclara-t-il en montant dans sa chambre.

Il les entendit ricaner tout les deux. Lorsqu'Alec entra dans sa chambre, il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur ses souvenirs. Les lèvres de Magnus sur les siennes, ses mains sur son corps... Et les maigres fragrances de l'odeur de Magnus encore présentes sur ses draps l'aidaient à se plonger encore plus dans ses souvenirs. Il n'en avait rien à faire de libérer des phéromones là tout de suite. Il était trop bien dans ses souvenirs.

Alec se prépara pour aller au dîner organisé par l'associé de son père. Il soupira de désespoir à la simple idée que madame Mortain allait encore essayer de le caser avec sa nièce. Certes Lydia était joli mais il n'aimait pas les filles. Il entendit des coups contre la porte de sa chambre et alla ouvrir. C'était sa mère. Elle observa les poignets de son fils :

\- Tu n'as pas mis ton bracelet ?

\- Pas encore.

\- Tant que Magnus ne t'auras pas marquer, il faut bien que tu continues à le porter.

\- Mais on va chez des humains !, s'écria Alec.

\- On ne sait jamais mon fils.

Alec se tourna vers son bureau et alla enfiler son bracelet. Il le démangeait déjà... Il descendit dans le hall et attendit, avec son père et Jace, le reste de la famille. Après un moment, Robert demanda :

\- Où est Max ? Il a dit qu'il n'en avait pas pour longtemps.

\- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était dans sa chambre, répondit Jace.

\- Il doit encore être en train de lire ses bandes dessinées, supposa Robert en montant les escaliers.

Jace regarda le bracelet au poignet de son frère :

\- Maman t'a obligée à le mettre ?, remarqua Jace.

\- Tant que Magnus ne m'a pas marqué je dois continuer à le porter, soupira Alec.

\- Si ça te gratte trop colle toi à moi pour que je te protège avec mon odeur.

Alec hocha la tête et vit sa mère et sa sœur descendre les escaliers :

\- Où est Robert ?, demanda Maryse en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Parti chercher Max dans sa chambre, répondit Alec.

\- On peut y aller, fit Robert en descendant avec son plus jeune fils.

La famille Lightwood monta dans la voiture de Robert et il conduisit tout le monde chez les Mortain :

\- Je rappelle les consignes on ne parle pas de notre statut de loup garous. Jace ne parle pas de ta phobie des canards. Isabelle, ne te penche pas trop. Max, soit poli. Alec, garde bien ton bracelet et si ça te démanges trop, va près de Jace ou d'Isabelle. Et contrôlez-vous tous même si madame Mortain se montre désagréable, énonça Maryse.

\- Entendu maman, soupirèrent-ils tous.

\- Et toi, mon cher mari adoré, si je te vois boire un verre de vin de trop tu iras dormir sur le canapé pendant un mois, parce que je n'ai pas envie d'être réveiller par tes vomissements et encore moins de te supporter le lendemain matin, prévient Maryse.

\- Oui ma chérie, acquiesça Robert.

La fratrie gloussa au soupir de leur père. Ils descendirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers la maison de la famille Mortain. Robert sonna à la porte et la femme d'Alexis ouvrit la porte :

\- Bonsoir et bienvenue chez nous. Je suis ravie de vous revoir. Je vous en prie, entrez.

La famille Lightwood entra et la maîtresse de maison les conduisit jusqu'au salon. Elle s'éclipsa pour leur servir des boissons alors que son mari descendait les escaliers :

\- Robert mon ami comment vas-tu ? Pas trop fatigué à cause du bal d'hier ?, demanda Alexis.

\- J'ai pu me coucher tôt hier ne t'en fais pas, répondit Robert.

\- J'aimerais discuter d'un dossier avec toi.

\- Je te suis.

Les deux hommes montèrent les escaliers pour rejoindre le bureau d'Alexis. Madame Mortain s'était éclipsée pendant que les deux chefs de famille discutaient. Elle revient avec sa nièce :

\- Je vois que mon mari est monté avec Robert, remarqua madame Mortain en distribuant les boissons à ses invités.

\- Oui, Alexis avait un dossier à présenter à Robert apparemment, déclara Maryse en souriant.

\- Ils ne parlent donc que boulot ?, déclara-t-elle avec humour. Lydia ma chérie pourquoi ne montrerais-tu pas la maison à Alec et ses frères et sœurs ?

\- Bien-sûr, suivez-moi, demanda Lydia.

La fratrie suivi Lydia qui leur montra la demeure de sa tante. La maison était très luxueuse avec une piscine. Alec se montrait attentif mais il n'arrêtait pas triturer son bracelet. Isabelle et Jace commencèrent à s'ennuyer de la visite de Lydia lorsqu'un majordome vint les prévenir qu'il était l'heure du repas. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la salle à manger, ils s'installèrent à table. Madame Mortain installa Lydia à côté d'Alec. Et Jace s'assit à côté de lui. Le repas débuta dès qu'Alexis et Robert arrivèrent :

\- Vous savez Maryse, votre demeure est plus magnifique de la notre, complimenta madame Mortain.

\- Merci beaucoup. Le domaine Lightwood est là depuis des décennies et chaque générations y a apporter quelque chose. Nos enfants apporteront également leur signature sur le domaine, expliqua Maryse.

\- Alec est votre aîné c'est cela ? C'est donc lui qui héritera du domaine ?, demanda madame Mortain.

\- C'est exact, mais nous avons décidé de léger le domaine à nos quatre enfants et pas uniquement à Alec.

\- Alec fera un excellent chef de famille, déclara madame Mortain en souriant.

Alec se tendit légèrement et Jace posa la main sur sa cuisse pour le calmer. Alec le remercia du regard, ce qui n'échappa à Lydia :

\- Alec ne sera pas le chef de famille. C'est Jace qui occupera ce rôle.

\- Pourquoi donc ? Je trouve qu'il ferait un excellent chef de famille.

\- Alec prendra ma suite dans l'entreprise pendant que son frère s'occupera de diriger la famille, répondit Robert.

Alec se leva de la table :

\- Excusez-moi.

Le jeune homme sortit de la maison. Il avait besoin d'air frais, il avait l'impression d'étouffer à l'intérieur à cause des questions de madame Mortain.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le plan de madame Mortain et la piste d'Alec. Bisous glacé.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **DemmMyzei : Je suis contente que tu me laisse des Review, pour la rencontre entre Alec et Magnus se fera que le prochain chapitre et non là. Je sais je suis cruelle XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels Dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 4 corrigé, Enjoy !**

 **Et merci à la Béta qui travaille sur mes textes pour que je puisse les mettre à jour une fois corrigés.**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 4**_

L'air frais de ce début de soirée apaisa un peu Alec, qui s'assit sur les marches du perron de la maison des Mortain. Il jouait nerveusement avec son bracelet. Le jeune homme connaissait parfaitement son avenir dans la meute, il se sentait un peu triste de ne pas devenir le chef de sa famille alors qu'il en avait souvent joué le rôle de protecteur auprès d'Isabelle et Max. Mais il allait devenir le dirigeant de l'entreprise après son père, et il s'en sentait honoré. Très peu d'omégas occupaient des postes à responsabilités. Mais le cœur d'Alec se pinçait toujours un peu lorsque son père déclarait qu'il ne deviendrait pas le chef de la famille après lui :

\- Alec ?

L'aîné des Lightwood sursauta légèrement avant de se retourner. Il s'était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas senti Lydia approchée.

\- Ah Lydia. Je ne t'avais aps entendu.

\- Désolée de t'avoir fait peur.

\- Ce n'est rien.

La jeune femme s'assit à ses côtés sur les marches :

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui. J'avais juste besoin de prendre un peu l'air.

\- Tes frères et sœur voulaient venir mais ta mère n'a pas voulu.

« Parce qu'ils savaient que j'ai besoin d'être seul dans ces moment-là. », pensa le jeune homme en jouant avec son bracelet.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre Alec et Lydia. L'oméga retira son bracelet pour apaiser la démangeaison qu'il lui provoquait. C'est alors que l'odeur de Jace parvient au nez d'Alec. L'humaine à sa droite n'avait pas remarquée son frère près d'eux :

\- Je pourrais voir ton bracelet ?, demanda Lydia.

\- Je suis désolé mais non. Ce bracelet est très précieux et personne n'a le droit de le toucher à part moi.

Les bracelets de protection des omégas étaient imprégnés de phéromones particulières conçues pour inhiber les phéromones d'omégas, c'est pour cela que personne en dehors de l'oméga à protéger ne devait toucher ce bracelet :

\- Ho. D'accord. Il est très beau quand même, sourit-elle.

\- Merci Lydia.

Alec remit son bracelet et il senti Jace s'éloigner d'eux :

\- Nous devrions peut-être rentrer.

\- Si tu te sens mieux oui, lui répondit-elle.

L'aîné Lightwood se leva et tendit sa main à Lydia pour l'aider à se remettre debout. Ils regagnèrent ensemble la salle à manger et ils reprirent leur place :

\- Veuillez m'excuser. J'avais besoin d'un peu d'air.

\- Ce n'est rien voyons. Vous sentez-vous mieux ?, demanda madame Mortain.

\- Oui, merci.

Jace posa une main sur la cuisse de son frère pour attirer son attention. Alec hocha la tête et il comprit qu'il allait bien, alors il retira sa main :

\- Maryse. J'ai une requête à vous soumettre, déclara madame Mortain.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- Alors voilà. Alexis et moi allons partir ce week-end pour notre anniversaire de mariage.

\- Félicitations à tous les deux.

\- Merci. Cependant, Lydia va se retrouver toute seule. Sa famille est loin et je me demandais si cela vous dérangerait de l'héberger chez vous le temps d'un week-end ?

Toute la famille Lightwood se tendit. Une humaine parmi des loups ? Maryse glissa un regard à son mari et ce dernier approuva d'un signe de tête :

\- Aucun problème. Nous nous ferons un plaisir d'accueillir Lydia sous notre toit.

\- Oh merci infiniment. J'étais tellement inquiète pour Lydia. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle reste seule ce week-end.

Alec, Izzy et Jace échangèrent des regards inquiets. Comment allaient-ils gérer cela ?

Sur le chemin du retour, Jace et Isabelle ne cessèrent de poser des questions à leur mère pour savoir pourquoi diable avait-elle accepter la demande de madame Mortain :

\- Même si sa tante est une femme infecte, Lydia est très gentille. Je refuse de laisser cette pauvre enfant toute seule dans cette grande maison.

\- Mais comment on va faire pour lui cacher notre nature ?

\- Et si elle découvre notre secret ? Et si elle le dévoile ?

\- Nous ferons en sorte d'être aussi discret que possible. Vous ne vous posez pas ce genre de questions au lycée. Vous vous contrôlez et aucun humain ne s'est rendu compte de rien. Votre père et moi nous contrôlons tous les jours lorsque nous devons fréquenter des humains et tout se passe bien. Tâchez de faire de même.

\- Oui maman, répondirent-ils tous les quatre.

Une fois arrivé à la maison, tous gagnèrent leur chambre pour la nuit. Alec soupira de plaisir en entrant dans sa chambre. L'odeur de Magnus imprégnait toujours ses draps et se propageait dans toute la pièce. L'oméga enfila son pyjama et s'enroula dans ses draps et ce fut comme si Magnus était avec lui.

Il courrait dans la forêt. L'air frais de la nuit fouettait son visage et glissait dans son pelage. Il s'arrêta pour observer son environnement. Et c'est là qu'il le vit, sur le rocher surplombant le ruisseau Magnus, sous sa forme de loup. Son pelage noir était magnifique, encore plus avec les reflets lunaires qui jouaient dessus. Alec se précipita vers lui et se transforma en humain lorsqu'il fut à ses côtés. Son alpha reprit forme humaine à son tour, mais le physique de Magnus était flou dans l'esprit du jeune Lightwood. L'alpha l'embrassa langoureusement. Alec eut à peine le temps de répondre au baiser que les lèvres de Magnus descendaient le long de son cou. L'oméga gémit de plaisir avant de glapir de douleur en sentant les crocs de son partenaire se planter dans sa chair. Magnus lécha la blessure qui cicatrisait déjà :

\- Maintenant, tu es à moi, gronda Magnus d'une voix devenu rauque par le désir.

Alec se redressa pour embrasser son alpha. Ce dernier se recula pour dessiner un chemin humide de baisers jusqu'au membre dressé d'Alec. Il y déposa un baiser avant d'enrouler ses doigts autour et de commencer un léger mouvement de va-et-vient. L'oméga en gémit de plaisir. Un frisson d'appréhension le parcouru lorsqu'il senti un des doigts de Magnus se glisser en lui. Il était excité donc son corps produisait une lubrification naturelle qui rendait la pénétration beaucoup plus facile. Noyé dans son plaisir, Alec libérait des phéromones. Il voulait que son alpha sache à quel point il aimait ce qu'il lui faisait et à quel point il avait envie de plus. Magnus se pencha vers lui et ils allaient s'embrasser à nouveau lorsqu'il fut violement secoué. Alec ouvrit les yeux et reconnu sa mère :

\- Maman ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Tu es en train d'embaumer la maison entière avec tes phéromones.

Alec rougit violement alors que sa mère attrapait le coffret sur le bureau de son fils. Elle l'ouvrit et le lui tendit :

\- Je ne veux pas le mettre.

\- Soit tu le mets, soit tes frères et sœur vont venir t'étrangler dans ton sommeil, gronda Maryse en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

L'aîné Lightwood fit une moue boudeuse tout en plaçant le bracelet autour de son poignet. Sa mère l'embrassa sur le front :

\- Essaye de te rendormir mon chéri.

\- Bonne nuit maman.

Alec se rendormit mais son sommeil fut vide de rêve.

La première chose que fit Alec le lendemain matin fut d'aller prendre une douche. Quand il quitta la pièce, il se retrouva nez à nez avec sa sœur. Et elle le fusillait des yeux :

\- Bonjour Izzy, déclara-t-il incertain.

\- Bonjour Alec, as-tu bien dormi ?

\- Euh… Oui.

\- Et bien pas moi. Tes phéromones m'ont empêchée de dormir.

\- Je…

Isabelle fronça les sourcils avant de bousculer son frère pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Alec gémit de détresse, il savait que sa sœur allait lui faire payer ça très très chère. Il descendit de l'escalier pour se rejoindre la cuisine. Il embrassa sa mère sur la joue puis il s'assit à table. Alec déglutit en voyant le regard noir de Max puis celui de Jace lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce :

\- Tu as fini de nous embaumer avec ton odeur d'oméga ?

\- Je suis désolé, gémit Alec.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Jace :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas frérot. Je ne t'en veux pas. J'ai dormi la fenêtre ouverte.

Alec soupira de soulagement. Isabelle entra dans la cuisine et lança un regard noir à Alec qui se tendit :

\- Je te pardonne si tu me racontes ta première fois avec Magnus.

Le jeune homme rougit :

\- -Non !

Isabelle allait ajouter quelque chose lorsque Robert entra dans la cuisine :

\- Bonjour les enfants.

\- Bonjour papa.

Robert s'assit et ouvrit son journal. Le reste de la famille déjeuna en silence :

\- Alec, mon fils, je sais que tu n'es pas encore marqué, mais si tu pouvais éviter de trop répandre ton odeur de la maison, tu serais gentil.

Alec manqua de s'étrangler avec son jus d'orange et Jace fut obligé de lui donner quelques tapes dans le dos pour l'aider :

\- Ça va mieux ?

Il lui indiqua que « oui » avec un petit geste de la main. Il but une nouvelle gorgée de jus pour calmer sa gorge. Comment son père pouvait-il rester aussi stoïque ?

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée résonna et c'est Max qui se leva pour aller ouvrir. L'odeur de madame Mortain emplit assez rapidement le hall d'entrée puis la cuisine et ils grimacèrent tous de dégoût :

\- Et si on allait courir un peu ?, proposa Jace.

\- Je te pensais sportif mais pas joggeur.

Jace soupira en fermant les yeux, il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire sortir Alec et Izzy de la maison. Tout le monde tourna la tête vers la voix pour constater la présence de madame Mortain et de Lydia à l'entrée de la cuisine :

\- Euh… Il nous arrive d'aller courir de temps en temps. D'ailleurs, il faut que nous y allions sinon nous allons être en retard sur notre planning.

\- Oh, d'accord. Amusez-vous bien, répondit madame Mortain.

La fratrie quitta la cuisine pour rejoindre la cour côté bois du domaine. Jace inspira profondément pour nettoyer son nez de l'odeur de madame Mortain :

\- Putain. J'ai cru que j'allais dégueuler tellement son parfum était à gerber.

\- Il n'y a pas que toi. Moi aussi j'ai cru que j'allais venir, grimaça Isabelle.

Alec ne répondit pas mais il pensait la même chose que ses frères et sœur. Max se joint à eux alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les bois. Ils attendirent d'être cachés par les arbres pour se transformer. Ils ne voulaient pas que leur secret soit révéler à des humains. Ils se transformèrent et partir courir dans la forêt et rejoindre leur clairière :

 _\- Bordel ! J'ai encore son parfum dans le museau,_ grimaça Jace.

 _\- Quel désagréable parfum,_ ajouta Isabelle.

 _\- J'espère que maman va aérer la maison après son départ parce que je ne rentrais pas dans la maison si son odeur est partout,_ couina Alec de dégoût.

Jace ricana légèrement et Izzy eut un sourire amusé. Alec s'ébroua :

 _\- Je vous laisse un moment. Je veux aller au ruisseau._

 _\- Tu veux qu'on vienne avec toi ?_

 _\- Non, merci._

Alec se leva et s'élança dans la forêt, laissant ses frères et sa sœur dans la clairière. Il fut ravi de retrouver la fraicheur et le calme de son endroit préféré. Il but une gorgée d'eau avant de s'allonger, les pattes dans l'eau. Il pensa à son imprégné. Il gémit de frustration, il voulait Magnus. Il voulait sentir son odeur, il le voulait lui :

\- _Magnus_ , soupira Alec.

Le jeune homme observa les mouvements de l'eau. Comment pouvait-il retrouver Magnus ? Il ne l'avait vu que durant le bal de ses parents… Le bal ! Ses parents avaient forcément une liste des invités ! C'est avec ça qu'il pouvait retrouver Magnus ! Alec manqua de trébucher alors qu'il se relevait tout en démarrant sa course pour regagner la maison. Il reprit forme humaine, enfila ses vêtements et entra en trombe dans la maison. Il grimaça de dégoût, l'odeur de madame Mortain était toujours là et elle aussi d'après ce qu'il entendait. Alec se dirigea vers le salon. Il y trouva ses parents avec madame Mortain et Lydia :

\- Maman. Pourrais-tu me dire où as-tu mis la liste des invités du bal ?

Maryse leva la tête vers son fils en sirotant son thé avec les deux autres femmes :

\- Pourquoi veux-tu la liste des invités ?, demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est pour connaître le nom de certains invités…

Maryse sourit, elle avait compris et semblait presque soulagée que son fils lui demande la liste :

\- Oh je vois il est dans le tiroir de la commode dans le bureau de ton père.

\- Papa est dans son bureau ?

\- Non. Il est parti en réunion.

Le petit regard qu'elle glissa à madame Mortain permit à Alec de comprendre que son père était avec le conseil de la meute :

\- Merci maman.

L'aîné Lightwood se rendit au bureau de son père. Il entra dans la pièce et fonça vers le bureau en bois massif de son père. Alec fouilla dans le tiroir et trouva la fameuse liste. Il regarda les noms et chercha Magnus. Il entendit de petits coups contre la porte et leva la tête pour voir Izzy entrée discrètement dans la pièce :

\- Que fais-tu ?

\- Je cherche le nom complet de Magnus sur la liste des invités du bal de papa et maman.

\- C'est une idée géniale !

Alec soupira :

\- Tu ne veux pas me le donner pour qu'on gagne du temps ?

\- Non. Maman a été très claire à ce sujet, déclara-t-elle en s'installant dans l'un des fauteuils en face du bureau de son père.

Elle prit son téléphone et écrivit un message à son petit-ami pendant que son frère continuait à chercher ce qui l'intéressait :

\- J'ai trouvé !, s'écria-t-il.

\- Alors ?

\- Bane ! Magnus Bane ! Il était avec Charlotte et Henri Brandwell. Tu sais, le couple de scientifique qui travaille avec maman à l'hôpital.

\- Bien, tu as un nom. Et pour l'adresse ?

Alec alluma l'ordinateur de son père et ouvrit une page web :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, questionna Isabelle.

\- Je cherche Magnus sur les réseaux sociaux, répondit Alec en naviguant sur Facebook.

Un immense sourire fendit le visage d'Alec lorsqu'il trouva le mur de Magnus. Il y avait pleins de photos et le visage de l'alpha correspondait aux souvenirs d'Alec. Sans en prendre conscience, il libéra ses phéromones en constatant que Magnus était sexy. Isabelle s'étira sur le bureau pour regarder l'écran avec son frère :

\- Il est vraiment beau.

\- Qui est beau ?, demanda Jace en refermant la porte du bureau derrière lui.

\- Magnus, roucoula Alec en libérant un peu plus ses phéromones.

\- Alec, c'est bon. On a comprit, grimaça Jace.

\- Désolé.

Jace claqua des doigts comme si un éclair de génie venait de traverser son esprit :

\- En y réfléchissant, vas-y. Parce qu'entre l'odeur à gerber de l'autre folle et ton odeur, je préfère ton odeur.

Alec grimaça et reporta son regard sur le profil Facebook de Magnus. Il n'y avait pas d'adresse précise mais il était indiqué qu'il vivait à Brooklyn. Alec fouilla dans les photos de Magnus, il y trouva un dossier nommé « Brooklyn » et la description de la première photo suffit à Alec pour savoir où il habitait. Il chercha sur Google Map et trouva exactement ce qu'il cherchait. Il nota l'adresse exacte et se dirigea vers la porte du bureau :

\- Où tu vas ?

\- Chez lui.

\- Pas de bêtises, lui cria Jace.

Il récupéra ses clés de voiture, descendit les escaliers à la hâte et attrapa sa veste au passage :

\- Tu vas quelque part Alec ?, demanda Maryse.

\- Je sors un moment.

\- D'accord. Sois prudent.

Lydia pourrait t'accompagner, proposa madame Mortain.

\- C'est juste que je dois voir… Un ami…

\- Si c'est un ami et que ce n'est pas très loin, vous pourrez y aller tous les deux, insista madame Mortain.

\- Je ne veux pas déranger Alec.

L'aîne Lightwood soupira :

\- Ça ira.

\- Parfait, déclara madame Mortain.

Alec attendit que Lydia mette son manteau avant de se diriger avec elle vers le garage :

\- Alec attends !, cria Maryse.

Alec se tourna et vit sa mère arrivée en courant avec le coffret en bois contenant son bracelet. Le jeune homme l'enfila sous le regard confus de Lydia :

\- Si tu as des problèmes, appelle-moi tout de suite.

\- Oui maman.

Alec et Lydia allèrent au garage pour prendre la voiture du jeune homme. Ce dernier, galant, lui ouvrit la portière côté passager avant de s'installer derrière le volant. Il se sentait assez mal d'aller rencontrer Magnus avec Lydia :

\- Je ne veux pas te gêner Alec. Alors j'aimerai que tu me déposes s'il te plait.

\- Où ça ?

\- Chez mon copain.

\- Tu as un copain ? Où habite-t-il ?

\- Oui, j'ai un petit-copain. C'est juste que ma tante ne l'aime pas et fait comme s'il n'existait pas. C'est pour ça qu'elle essaye de me caser avec toi. Désolée pour ça d'ailleurs. Je te montrerais le chemin.

\- D'accord. Et à quelle heure veux-tu que je passe te récupérer ?

\- Tu n'auras pas besoin de le faire, je lui demanderai de me ramener.

\- D'accord. Mais j'ai une question, si ton petit-ami est ici, pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé chez lui pour le week-end ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, ma tante fait comme s'il n'existait pas et elle ne m'écoute pas.

\- Je vois.

Lydia sourit :

\- J'espère que ta petite-amie ne m'en voudra pas de te faire faire un détour.

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est bien elle que tu vas voir, non ? Tu as hésité avant de dire que tu allais voir _un ami_.

Alec rougit :

\- C'est… Un peu plus compliqué que ça.

\- Courage.

L'aîné Lightwood sourit, un peu, Lydia était effectivement très gentille. Et elle était autant piégée par sa tante que la famille Lightwood. Il déposa la jeune fille chez son petit-ami avant de poursuivre sa route jusque chez Magnus.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la rencontre officielle de Magnus et Alec et les suçons d'Alec. Bisous glacé.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Ylena : Merci pour ton Review, ne t'en fais pas la rencontre de Magnus et d'Alec va être un peu chaud XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à Moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 5 corrigé, enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 5**_

Alec gara sa voiture sur le parking de l'immeuble que l'adresse qu'il avait noté indiquait. Il vérifia que l'adresse qu'il avait notée correspondait bien à celle du bâtiment. Et c'était le cas. L'immeuble semblait vraiment luxueux. Il poussa timidement la grande porte pour entrer dans le hall. A droite se trouvait un réceptionniste :

\- Bonjour. Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?

\- Euh… Bonjour. Je cherche Magnus Bane.

\- Monsieur Bane est à l'avant-dernier étage, appartement PH1. L'ascenseur est droit devant.

\- Merci.

Même l'ascenseur reflétait le luxe des lieux avec toutes ses dorures, ses lumières et ce grand miroir. Alec appuya sur le bouton de l'avant-dernier étage et il commença son ascension. Plus il se rapprochait de sa destination, plus il pouvait sentir l'odeur d'alpha de Magnus. Et il en frissonnait d'avance. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur un léger bip très mélodieux pour un ascenseur et Alec avança dans le couloir jusqu'à se trouver devant la porte PH1. L'odeur y était plus intense. Et il frémit d'impatience en appuyant sur la sonnette. Il inspira profondément et se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer le gémissement de plaisir qui menaçait de lui échapper. Il adorait l'odeur de Magnus. Alec sonna à nouveau, mais personne ne vint lui ouvrir. Il glapit de frustration et de mécontentement, Magnus était absent. Pourtant son odeur était marquée alors… :

\- Je sors un instant et lorsque je reviens il y a un petit louveteau perdu devant ma porte, fit une voix suave.

Alec tourna la tête pour se retrouver face à Magnus. Voilà pourquoi l'odeur était marquée, le corps qui la portait était tout proche. Et cette fois-ci, il n'eut pas le temps de taire son gémissement de plaisir. La chaleur de Magnus aidant beaucoup à cela. Il n'eut pas le temps d'observer Magnus qu'il se retrouva bloqué entre le corps de son imprégné et la porte de son appartement. Magnus descendit immédiatement sa bouche dans son cou pour mordiller la chair à sa portée. Alec voulut libérer ses phéromones mais le bracelet les inhiba totalement. Magnus grogna de frustration lorsqu'il effleura du bout des doigts le bracelet d'Alec alors que ses doigts cherchaient la poignée de la porte. Il abaissa vivement le loquet et ouvrit la porte en poussant _son_ oméga à l'intérieur de son appartement. Ils se détachèrent à peine pour entrer et Alec eut à peine le temps de découvrir un arc-en-ciel de couleur dans le salon que deux bras vinrent enlacer sa taille et que la bouche de Magnus se posa à nouveau sur son cou. Le Lightwood enroula ses bras autour du cou de son alpha pour se coller à lui. Magnus profita de leur proximité pour enlever le bracelet d'Alec. Il n'y avait qu'eux ici et Magnus mourrait d'envie de pleinement sentir les phéromones de son imprégné. Elles se répandirent très vite dans la pièce principale de l'appartement et leur odeur fit gronder Magnus de plaisir. L'alpha se recula tout de même un instant pour ne pas être tout de suite noyé dans l'effet qu'elles produisaient déjà sur lui, surtout avec le museau dans le creux du cou d'Alec. Ce dernier rouvrit les yeux et malgré la brume de plaisir qui embuait son cerveau, il put détailler Magnus. L'homme en face de lui avait les yeux maquillés et ses cheveux, légèrement colorés, étaient abondamment gélifiés. Il portait un débardeur rouge moulant avec un pantalon bleu marine en cuir. Quelques paillettes allumaient sa peau hâlée par endroit. Et ses doigts portaient une bague chacun. Alec fût tiré de sa contemplation par un petit rire de Magnus :

\- Ce que tu vois est-il à ton goût ? Parce que pour ma part, c'est tout à fait à mon goût.

Et les yeux de l'alpha ne se privaient pas de glisser sur Alec pour le déshabiller du regard.

Le jeune homme rougit violement et Magnus se pencha pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Ils profitèrent tout deux du baiser avant que le propriétaire des lieux ne se recule :

\- Veux-tu quelque chose à boire ?

\- Euh… Oui.

\- Soda ? Eau ? Alcool ? … Moi ?

\- Un verre d'eau s'il te plait, répondit en rougissant le plus jeune.

Magnus lui sourit malicieusement avant de se diriger vers sa cuisine. Alec s'assit sur le canapé de cuir rouge le plus proche. L'alpha lui apporta son verre et il le bu sous le regard de Magnus :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas resté avec moi après l'imprégnation ?

\- Je voulais te faire venir à moi. Je trouvais cela plus… Intéressant.

L'oméga termina son verre d'eau et le déposa sur la table basse face à lui. Magnus quitta son fauteuil pour s'assoir près de son imprégné. L'alpha déposa tout doucement ses lèvres sur celles d'Alec. Leur échange fut d'abord tendre mais les phéromones qu'Alec libérait à cause de son plaisir poussèrent Magnus à intensifier les choses. Il allongea doucement son imprégné sur le canapé et se glissa entre ses jambes pour coller son corps au sien. Alec gémit de plaisir à leur position et davantage lorsque Magnus embrassa avidement sa gorge avant d'y apposer de nombreux suçons. Plus le plaisir montait, plus l'oméga libérait des phéromones et plus Magnus avait envie de le dévorer et de lui donner plus de plaisir. Le cercle vicieux était lancé. Alec gémit alors qu'il soulevait son bassin pour frotter une certaine partie de son anatomie contre son alpha. Ce dernier gronda de satisfaction avant de se forcer à se détacher du corps brûlant de plaisir sous le sien :

\- On devrait ralentir un peu. Sinon, tu risques de ne pas rentrer chez toi avant un bon moment, ricana Magnus le souffle un peu court.

Alec papillonna des yeux pour reprendre ses esprits. Magnus se délectait de ce qu'il voyait. Alec avait les joues rouges, les lèvres gonflées d'un excès de baisers et la peau pâle de son cou virait doucement au violet à cause des suçons. Lorsque l'alpha voulu se redresser pour totalement se détacher du corps de son imprégné mais il se figea net en sentant quelque chose de dur au niveau de son bassin. Ses yeux glissèrent jusqu'à l'entrejambe d'Alec et il découvrit que le jeans du jeune homme était déformé par une bosse. Ses yeux remontèrent pour regarder le visage d'Alec. La gêne se lisait sur ses traits :

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est tout à fait normal lorsque tu ressens du plaisir.

Ils échangèrent un petit sourire rassurant :

\- Me fais-tu confiance ?

\- Oui.

Alec n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde avant de répondre :

\- Ferme les yeux.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta. Il senti Magnus l'embrasser tout en déboutonnant son pantalon. L'alpha fit glisser sa main dans le caleçon d'Alec, enroula ses doigts autour de son érection et commença tout doucement à le masturber. Le jeune Lightwood rejeta sa tête en arrière en gémissant de plaisir sous les caresses de son imprégné. L'oméga libéra des plus en plus de phéromones et Magnus dû lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas céder et prendre Alec. Il s'appliqua à donner son premier orgasme à son partenaire et il fut ravi lorsque le jeune homme se déversa sur sa main en criant de plaisir. Magnus retira sa main du caleçon d'Alec et lécha le sperme de son amant sous le regard, encore embué par l'orgasme, d'Alec :

\- Tu as bon goût petit louveteau, susurra Magnus.

Alec glapit de plaisir. Magnus se leva :

\- Suis-moi. Je t'emmène à la salle de bain. Il est temps de se nettoyer un peu.

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans la pièce et le plus jeune faillit siffler d'admiration. La salle de bain était tout aussi luxueuse que ce qu'il avait vu de l'appartement. La baignoire avait une option jacuzzi et Alec en profita pendant que Magnus était à la cuisine en train de préparer le dîner :

\- J'espère que tu as faim, déclara Magnus lorsqu'Alec le rejoint dans la cuisine.

\- Je meurs de faim.

\- Parfait.

Magnus invita Alec à s'asseoir et il leur apporta le dîner :

\- Tu vis seul ?

\- Non. Mon chat, Président Miaou vit avec moi. Mais pour le moment, il se cache, répondit Magnus en regardant autour de lui.

\- Et ta famille ?

\- Ils sont au Texas. Mon père est le chef de la meute dominante là-bas. J'ai rejoint Charlotte et Henri parce que j'en avais assez du Texas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'en ai eu assez que mon destin soit tout tracé. Je devais prendre la tête de la meute, mais pour le moment, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Je voulais voir autre chose que le Texas avant de peut-être décider d'y rester jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Et puis, j'ai bien fait de venir ici. J'ai trouvé mon imprégné.

Magnus fit un clin d'œil à Alec qui rougit légèrement :

\- Et l'étage ?

Alec n'avait pas raté l'escalier dans la pièce principale :

\- Il est à moi. Je possède cette partie de l'étage plus la même superficie à l'étage au-dessus.

\- Tu es riche ?

\- Oui. Je possède une boîte de nuit très bien côté en ville. Le Pandémonium. Tu connais ?

\- Oui. Ma sœur, Isabelle, nous y emmène souvent avec mon frère Jace, sa copine Clary et son copain, Simon, grimaça presque Alec.

\- On dirait que tu n'aimes pas ma boîte…

\- Ce n'est pas la boîte en soit qui me pose problème, c'est… La foule. Je préfère rester dans ma chambre avec un bon livre.

\- Qu'aimes-tu faire d'autres ?

\- Lire, écouter de la musique, courir dans la forêt du domaine familiale avec mes frères et ma sœur, passé du temps avec eux.

\- Tu sembles très proche de ta famille.

\- Je le suis. Je les adore et j'essaye de les protéger, je suis l'aîné après tout. Mais… Etant ce que je suis, c'est plus eux qui me protègent…

Magnus garda le silence quelques secondes :

\- Ton statut d'oméga te dérange.

Alec déglutit :

\- Je… Je me sens honteux d'être né oméga. Je suis un fardeau pour ma famille. A ma naissance, pour me protéger de Valentin et des autres Alphas, mes parents ont quittés leur ancienne meute. Ils ont tout abandonné pour moi… Si j'étais né alpha ou même bêta, tout aurait été plus simple… Pour tout le monde. Mes parents auraient été fiers de moi et j'aurais pu prendre la tête de la famille, comme tout aîné.

Magnus posa sa main sur celle d'Alec :

\- Premièrement, Valentin est une menace pour toutes les meutes du pays, tes parents ont très bien fait de partir. Tu leur as très probablement sauvé la vie. Deuxièmement, je vais te confier un secret. Lorsque j'ai décidé de quitté le Texas, je suis venu ici car Charlotte m'a dit énormément de bien de la meute. Je voulais voir de mes yeux le fonctionnement de la meute qui sert d'exemple à des nombreuses autres.

Alec fronça les sourcils :

\- Comment ça ?

\- La meute dont ta famille fait partie est différente des autres. Et cette différence l'a rend forte. Contrairement à de nombreuses meutes, la tienne protège et respecte les omégas. Ce qui en attire, tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais la tienne est celle qui en compte le plus. Car ils s'y sentent en sécurité. Et qui dit de nombreux omégas dit...

\- De nombreux alphas…

\- Qui viennent rarement seuls. Les liens qui se tissent entre les membres de la meute se tissent avec respect. C'est pour cela que les omégas de ta meute sont libres de vivre comme ils l'entendent.

\- Malgré l'obligation du bracelet…

\- Peut-être, mais ce bracelet protège aussi bien l'oméga qui le porte et les alphas qui auraient pu perdre le contrôle face à des phéromones d'oméga. Imagine un tout jeune alpha tuant un oméga par pur frénésie… Il ne s'en remettrait pas…

\- Peut-être, mais ça n'empêche pas certains alphas de s'en prendre à moi à cause de ma nature.

\- Ils sont jeunes, ils apprendront. Ne leur en tient pas rigueur.

Alec baissa la tête, Magnus n'avait pas tort… L'alpha glissa ses doigts sous le menton de son imprégné et l'obligea à le regarder :

\- Je suis certain que tes parents sont fiers de toi. Ils se moquent que tu sois un oméga ou non. Même si tu ne prends pas la tête de la famille, ton père t'as choisi toi pour prendre sa suite à la tête de son entreprise. C'est la preuve qui t'estime, même si tu es un oméga. Et puis… Moi je t'aime comme tu es.

Alec sourit. Les mots de Magnus le touchaient au plus profond de son être. L'alpha lui offrit un nouveau sourire avant de se lever, de prendre les assiettes et de les déposer dans l'évier. Il n'avait pas envie de lancer un lave-vaisselle pour deux assiettes. Alec se leva à son tour et remonta ses manches :

\- Si tu veux, je peux faire la vaisselle.

\- Tu veux le faire ?

\- Bien-sûr, déclara-t-il en se plaçant devant l'évier non sans avoir poussé Magnus.

L'alpha regarda son imprégné se mettre au travail. Son regard fini inévitablement par tomber sur le postérieur d'Alec. Ce dernier senti le regard du plus âgé sur lui et il esquissa un sourire joueur avant de bouger ses hanches tout doucement mais suffisamment pour faire gronder Magnus de plaisir :

\- Tu joues à un jeu dangereux petit louveteau.

\- Je ne joue pas, répondit Alec avec une voix mutine.

Il rinça les assiettes en bougeant ses hanches un peu plus sensuellement. Magnus vint enrouler ses bras autour des hanches de son imprégné. Il mordilla sa nuque tout en glissant ses mains sous son T-shirt. Alec se mordit la lèvre pour taire son soupir de plaisir :

\- Tu as voulu jouer… Maintenant, tu vas en payer les conséquences.

Alec clapit de plaisir lorsque les dents de Magnus effleurèrent son oreille. Il pencha la tête sur la gauche pour laisser tout le côté droit de son cou à Magnus. Ce dernier fit remonter ses mains sur le ventre d'Alec jusqu'à pouvoir jouer avec ses tétons. L'oméga gémit de plaisir en libérant ses phéromones, faisant gronder Magnus de plaisir. Les mains de l'alpha redescendirent le long du ventre du plus jeune pour glisser dans l'eau avec celles d'Alec. La seconde d'après, il éclaboussa Alec. L'oméga se retrouva trempé :

\- Je t'avais dit que tu allais payer, rigola Magnus.

Magnus cessa de rire lorsqu'il reçut à son tour de l'eau sur la figure. Ce fut à Alec de rire :

\- MES CHEVEUX !, s'écria l'alpha.

C'est ainsi qu'ils débutèrent une bataille d'eau dans la cuisine. Alec glissa sur une petite flaque qu'ils avaient créée. Il se rattrapa à Magnus qui bascula en arrière. L'oméga se retrouva entre les jambes de Magnus, et ce dernier ne semblait pas plus pertubé que cela par leur position :

\- Voudrais-tu aller à un premier rendez-vous avec moi ? Même si nous avons déjà grillé quelques étapes, j'aimerais que nous apprenions à nous connaitre.

\- Bien-sûr.

Magnus sourit avant de poser ses mains sur les flancs d'Alec :

\- Ça me fait toujours de l'effet lorsque mes partenaires me chevauchent… J'aimerai bien te voir faire ça… Plus tard.

Alec rougit et se leva précipitamment. L'alpha sourit avant de se remettre sur pieds et d'aller cherche un balai et une serpillère pour nettoyer le bazar qu'ils avaient mis :

\- Tu as dit… Tes partenaires…

\- J'ai eu des conquêtes avant toi, répondit Magnus.

Alec déglutit. Il n'en avait jamais eu lui. Magnus était son premier… Et comme ils étaient imprégnés, il serait aussi son dernier :

\- Mais maintenant… Je serais le seul dans ton lit ?

\- Pas seulement dans mon lit, dans mon cœur aussi, lui avoua Magnus.

Les joues de l'oméga se colorèrent de rouge. Il était ému de la déclaration de son imprégné. Magnus quitta la pièce une minute pour ranger le balai et mettre les serviettes à laver et lorsqu'il revient, il trouva Alec en train de caresser son chat :

\- Président Miaou nous fait l'honneur de sa présence.

\- Il est magnifique et doux.

\- Il déteste les gens d'habitude. Mais toi, on dirait qu'il t'apprécie suffisamment pour se montrer et te laisser le caresser.

Le chat ronronnait allégrement des caresses d'Alec et Magnus se senti un peu jaloux que son imprégné câline plus son chat que lui. Alors il prit Miaou et le déposa loin d'Alec :

\- Bats les pattes, il est à moi, gronda Magnus.

Président Miaou feula contre son maître :

\- Si tu en veux un, va-t'en chercher un. Mais Alec est à moi.

Le chat s'éloigna non sans lever sa queue pour faire voir ses fesses à Magnus :

\- Petit ingrat. Pour la peine, tu n'auras plus tes biscuits préférés. Une diète et une visite chez le vétérinaire, tiens.

Président Miaou baissa la queue et miaula tristement en se précipitant pour se frotter contre la jambe de son maître :

\- Bon d'accord, pas de diète.

Le chat miaula joyeusement avant de partir dans la chambre de Magnus. Ce dernier se tourna vers Alec :

\- Alors comme ça, je suis à toi ?

\- Oui. A moi, et à personne d'autre. Personne ne te touche, sauf

L'alpha s'arrêta net, incertain :

\- Sauf ?

\- Sauf nos enfants.

Magnus détourna le regard, gêné :

\- Pourquoi es-tu gêné ?

\- C'est juste que je viens juste de t'inviter à notre premier rendez-vous et maintenant, je te parle d'avoir tes enfants…

L'oméga sourit, attendri avant de se blottir contre son imprégné puis de s'étirer pour l'embrasser. Magnus y répondit une fois la surprise passée :

\- Un jour, nous aurons des enfants.

L'alpha sourit :

\- D'abord le rendez-vous et ensuite on s'occupera de la partie « bébés ».

\- Un programme très alléchant.

Ils échangèrent un tendre baiser qu'Alec rompit tout en s'agrippant au débardeur rouge de son imprégné :

\- Magnus… Je voudrais que tu me marques.

\- Tu veux que je te marque ?

\- Je ne veux pas cacher le fait que je me suis imprégné. Je veux porter ton odeur et ne rien masquer avec le bracelet.

Magnus caressa la joue d'Alec avant de l'embrasser chastement :

\- Je te marquerai… Mais après notre deuxième rendez-vous. Je veux faire cela dans les règles de l'art et… Avec respect.

Alec hocha la tête et lui sourit avant de l'embrasser à nouveau tendrement. Le téléphone d'Alec sonna et il y répondit à contre-cœur :

\- Allo ?

\- Alec, c'est Izzy. T'es où bordel ? Maman s'inquiète de te savoir encore dehors. Et Jace est sur le point de partir ratissé toute la ville au peigne fin.

\- Tout va bien. Je suis chez Magnus

\- C'était la bonne adresse alors ?

\- Oui.

Alec entendit un bruit de frottements de l'autre côté du combiné :

\- T'ES OU PUTAIN ! ET DIT MOI QUE TU N'ES PAS EN TRAIN DE TE FAIRE VIOLER PAR DES ALPHAS SINON JE LE DONNE A BOUFFER AUX CANARDS !, hurla Jace dans le téléphone.

L'oméga éloigna le combiné du téléphone de son oreille alors que Jace continuait de hurler. Et il continua pendant 15 bonnes minutes sans laisser le temps à Alec de répondre quoique ce soit :

\- Bon sang Alec ! C'est ta sécurité qui est en jeu !

\- Je vais parfaitement bien. Je suis chez Magnus. Tu sais, mon imprégné.

Jace resta silencieux un moment :

\- Attends… Tu es avec lui ?

\- Oui.

\- Chez lui ?

\- Oui.

\- Seuls ?

\- Oui.

\- OK. Je te passe Izzy. Je ne veux pas de détails.

Alec n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter le moindre mot :

\- Alec, tu me raconteras les détails ?

Il soupira :

\- Dit à maman que je vais bien et que je rentre bientôt. A plus tard, déclara Alec en raccrochant.

Alec se pinça l'arête du nez en soupirant profondément :

\- Ta sœur et ton frère ?

\- Oui. Je les adore mais il y a des moments, comme celui-ci où j'ai envie de les étrangler.

L'alpha se mit à rire et Alec sourit avant de l'embrasser tendrement :

\- Je vais devoir rentrer. Il se fait tard…

\- Je te raccompagne en bas.

Alec remit son bracelet alors que Magnus le raccompagnait jusque sur le parking. Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps avant qu'Alec ne se force à se reculer de Magnus :

\- Il faut vraiment que j'y aille.

\- Je passerai te prendre Samedi à 8 heures. Ça te va ?

\- Parfaitement.

L'alpha embrassa une dernière fois avant de plaquer Alec contre la voiture et de se coller à lui :

\- Magnus… Il faut vraiment que je parte, couina le jeune homme alors que Magnus mordillait son cou.

Magnus se recula à contrecœur et laissa son imprégné se détacher de la voiture :

\- File avant que je ne te séquestre.

\- A Samedi.

\- A Samedi.

Alec était sur un petit nuage en conduisant jusque chez lui. Et il retira son bracelet pour que les démangeaisons cessent de le déranger. Lorsqu'il entra dans le hall de sa maison il entendit des pas en provenance du salon :

\- Enfin tu es là, cria Isabelle en se jetant sur lui.

Elle se recula bien vite en sentant les effluves de sexe et de Magnus présentent sur son frère :

\- Je vais bien.

\- Magnus a été correct avec toi ?, demanda Jace.

\- Je t'ai menti Jace. Je n'étais pas avec Magnus, j'étais avec un proxénète alpha qui m'a emmené dans un club de gogo danseurs.

\- L'ironie ne te va pas Alec.

Jace tapota son cou et souri :

\- Y avait-il beaucoup de moustiques chez Magnus ?

Alec rougit et cacha son cou avec ses mains. Robert et Maryse sourirent, amusés :

\- Es-tu heureux près de lui ?

\- Oui papa.

\- J'en suis ravi.

Alec fit un sourire heureux et libéra davantage de ses phéromones rien qu'en pensant à son alpha et à ce qu'ils avaient fait chez lui :

\- C'est bon Alec, on a compris. Arrête de répandre tes phéromones dans toute la maison, supplia Jace en se pinçant le nez.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le premier rencart de Magnus et d'Alec et l'hypocrisie de madame Mortain. Bisous glacé.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **DemmMyzei : Voilà la suite pour toi,**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels Dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 6 corrigé, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 6**_

Alec se réveilla de bonne humeur. Il salua sa sœur avant de filer à la salle de bain. Il prit une douche avant de descendre à la cuisine pour déjeuner :

\- Salut tout le monde.

\- Bonjour chéri. Tu as l'air de bonne humeur, déclara Maryse.

\- Je suis de très bonne humeur, répondit le jeune homme en s'asseyant à table pour déjeuner.

Jace entra dans la cuisine en sifflotant avant de s'asseoir à côté de son frère. Isabelle les rejoint peu après :

\- Bonjour tout le monde, dit Robert en entrant dans la pièce à son tour.

\- Bonjour papa, répondirent ses enfants.

\- Bonjour mon cœur, déclara Maryse en embrassant son époux.

\- Où est Max ?, demanda le chef de famille.

\- Max est tombé malade hier soir. J'ai passé la nuit à prendre soin de lui. Je pense prendre ma journée à l'hôpital pour rester avec lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

\- Aucune idée.

Alec, Jace et Isabelle montèrent dans leurs chambres pour se préparer à aller au lycée. Lorsque l'aîné de la famille redescendit, il attrapa ses clés de voiture avant de crier :

\- Jace ! Izzy ! On y va !

Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit des pas à l'étage puis son frère et sa sœur descendirent les escaliers. Jace portait un t-shirt blanc et un jean, le tout complété par un blouson en cuir noir. Izzy portait une robe blanche à corset avec des cuissardes à talons assortis. Jace et Isabelle se chamaillèrent pour savoir qui allaient passer devant, au final ce fut Izzy, grâce à la menace des canards. Le trajet fut vivement animé par Izzy qui s'interrogeait sur son choix de chaussures. Alec finit par garer la voiture sur le parking du lycée. Isabelle sortit en première de la voiture non sans crier à « bonne journée » à ses frères. Alec et Jace sortirent à leur tour et se dirigèrent ensemble vers le lycée. Alec serra les dents en entendant encore des commentaires sur le fait qu'ils étaient toujours tous les deux. Si seulement ils savaient pourquoi… Ils furent rejoints dans par Clary et Simon :

\- Comment vous allez ce matin ?

\- Très bien et vous deux ?

\- Bien.

Isabelle attrapa le bras de Simon et l'entraîna immédiatement avec elle, à l'écart. Alec émit un son de dégoût en voyant son frère embrasser Clary et fut obligé de les séparer pour ne pas arriver en retard en cours. Leurs collègues de classe murmurèrent encore à propos de leur proximité à leur passage. Si cela ne sembla pas déranger Jace, Alec serra les dents pour ne pas craquer. Le temps lui parut très long jusqu'à la pause déjeuner. Il pensait être tranquille avec ses amis au moins le temps de manger, mais non :

\- Yo ! Vous êtes toujours ensemble tous les deux, se moqua un élève en passant à côté de Jace et Alec qui attendaient leur amis.

\- Alec est mon frère, c'est normal que nous soyons toujours fourrés l'un avec l'autre, leur répondit en criant le blond.

\- Et quand tu l'accompagnes aux toilettes, c'est aussi parce que c'est ton frère ?

\- Je vous dis qu'il est mon frère bordel !

Alors que le groupe s'éloignait, un jeune blond s'assit près du binome Lightwood :

\- Si tu n'étais pas imprégné de ma petite sœur, j'aurai sans doute pensé comme eux.

\- T'es lourd Jonathan, claqua Jace.

Alec ne dit rien. Mais son sentiment de culpabilité refit surface. Jace encaissait toujours les insultes à cause de lui sans jamais flancher. Isabelle arriva avec ses copines et Alec se leva presque tout de suite pour la rejoindre :

\- Je vais voir Izzy.

\- D'accord.

L'oméga alla s'asseoir auprès de sa sœur, à son plus grand plaisir et celui de ses amies. Elles adoraient Alec :

\- Alec, comment vas-tu ?, demanda l'une d'elles.

\- Ça va, merci.

\- Tu vois quelqu'un en ce moment ?

Alec rougit jusqu'aux oreilles :

\- Les filles, laissez mon frère tranquille s'il vous plait.

\- On ne faisait que lui parler.

L'aîné Lightwood dû subir cela jusqu'à la reprise des cours de l'après-midi et sa torture s'acheva enfin à la sonnerie de fin de journée. Il ne dit pas un mot à Jace lorsque celui-ci le raccompagna jusqu'à sa voiture :

\- Tu seras là ce soir ?

\- Oui.

Ce fut tout ce qu'Alec lui répondit avant de démarrer son véhicule et de quitter le parking. Jace rentrerait tout seul après son entrainement de football américain et Isabelle après son entraînement avec les pom-pom girl du lycée. Conduire le détendit un peu, mais il mourrait d'envie d'arriver chez lui pour aller courir dans les bois sous sa forme lupine.

\- Lorsqu'il poussa la porte d'entrée, il vit sa mère descendre les marches de l'escalier principal avec un bol de soupe vide dans les mains :

\- Ta journée s'est bien passée ?

\- Oui… Jace et Izzy sont à leurs entraînements.

\- D'accord.

\- Comment va Max ?

\- Il se repose, mais il a repris des couleurs.

\- C'est bien… Je vais courir un peu.

\- D'accord. Soit prudent.

\- Oui maman.

Maryse hocha la tête et se rendit à la cuisine pendant que son fils montait poser ses affaires dans sa chambre avant de redescendre pour se rendre dans le jardin derrière la maison. Il se déshabilla, posa ses affaires sur une des pierres du jardin, se transforma en loup et débuta sa course entre les arbres. Après plusieurs heures de course, il finit par se rendre au ruisseau qu'il affectionnait tant. Il plongea le bout de son museau dans l'eau fraiche et il en bu un peu. Il s'allongea dans l'herbe, posa sa tête sur ses pattes et ferma les yeux. Les humains ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Jace était toujours près de lui, et comme ils ne comprenaient, pas ils le persécutaient… Il souffrait… Alec soupira profondément et se remonta en pensant à son imprégné. Il sourit en repensant à Magnus avant de gémir de plaisir en se remémorant les baisers qu'ils avaient échangés dans son penthouse :

\- ALEC !

Le cri de sa mère le tira de ses pensées. Que se passait-il ? Il se remit très vite sur ses pattes et couru vers la maison. Sa mère se tenait sur les petits escaliers menant au jardin :

\- Je dois aller faire quelques courses en ville. Je ne pense pas en avoir pour très longtemps, mais j'aimerais que tu restes près de ton frère.

Alec hocha la tête :

\- Il a pris son médicament et il dort.

Il hocha de nouveau la tête. Maryse lui sourit et tourna les talons pour quitter la maison alors que son garçon reprenais forme humaine et se rhabillait. L'oméga monta dans sa chambre et se fit ses devoirs. Il ne manqua pas d'aller voir Max de temps en temps et il le trouva endormi.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et il reconnut sans peine l'odeur de sa sœur. Il soupira en reconnaissant aussi l'odeur de ses amies. Alec descendit dans le salon et il le trouva là

\- Izzy, peux-tu faire moins de bruit s'il te plait ? Max dort.

\- Oups. Pardon. Comment va-t-il ?

\- Mieux. Et maman est partie faire des courses, elle reviendra bientôt. Où est Jace ?

\- Il n'a pas encore terminé. Mais il ne devrait pas tardé.

\- D'accord.

Alec remonta dans sa chambre pour terminer ses devoirs. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant les pas de loups de sa sœur et de ses amies alors qu'elles se rendaient dans la chambre d'Isabelle.

Il achevait tout juste son travail lorsqu'il entendit son téléphone vibrer. Le jeune homme répondit sans prendre le temps de regarder le nom qui s'affichait sur son écran :

\- Allo ?

\- Bonjour mon petit louveteau. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Magnus ! Je vais bien et toi ?

L'aîné Lightwood était tellement content d'entendre la voix de son imprégné :

\- Je vais bien. Sauf que tu me manques terriblement et je ne pense pas être capable d'attendre jusqu'à demain soir pour te voir et t'embrasser à nouveau.

Alec rougit tout en libérant inconsciemment ses phéromones dans l'air :

\- Je parie que tu es en train de rougir, ricana Magnus.

\- Non. Pas du tout, menti Alec.

\- Tu ne sais pas mentir mon mignon. Je trouve cela adorable.

L'oméga rougit encore plus :

\- Que fais-tu ?, demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

\- Je finis mes devoirs tout en surveillant Max.

\- Ton frère ne va pas bien ?

\- Il est malade. Mais rien de grave d'après maman.

\- Tant mieux alors. Qu'aimerais-tu faire plus tard ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore mais je n'ai pas trop le choix non plus, je vais prendre la suite de mon père à la tête de son entreprise.

\- Hoooo, je vois… Mais cela te plait-il ?

\- Pourquoi pas oui. Je ne suis pas sûr.

\- As-tu commencé à regarder les programmes universitaires de celles proposant un diplôme en économie et gestion ?

\- Oui. Ca l'air intéressant. J'y ai postulé ainsi qu'à d'autres cursus mais… Je ne sais pas.

\- Hmmm. Je ne peux que te conseiller de faire ce que tu dictes ton cœur.

\- Merci de ce précieux conseil.

C'était peut-être plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais il prenait tous les conseils que l'on pouvait lui donner :

\- Si tu veux vraiment me remercier, je connais un excellent moyen.

\- Qu'est-ce donc ?

\- Envoie-moi une photo de ton joli minois. N'aie aucune crainte, je la garderai uniquement pour moi et je t'enverrai une photo de moi en retour.

\- D'accord.

Alec activa l'appareil photo de son téléphone et sourit à l'objectif avant d'envoyer la photo à Magnus :

\- Voilà.

La réponse de son imprégné le fit rougir. C'était un ronronnement de plaisir :

\- Délicieux.

L'oméga déglutit avant de sentir son téléphone vibrer et d'entendre la voix de Magnus dire :

\- Chose promise, chose due.

Le jeune Lightwood décolla son téléphone de son oreille et eut le souffle coupé. Magnus était torse-nu sur son lit sans maquillage avec une simple mèche rouge dans cheveux en bataille. Il avala difficilement sa salive en libérant encore plus de phéromones. Que son imprégné était beau… Désirable. Magnus parla à nouveau :

\- Alors mon petit louveteau ?

\- Tu veux ma mort…

\- Bien-sûr que non. Mais plutôt réveiller une partie précise de ton corps, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Magnus ! Ma sœur et ses amies sont ici. Et Max est malade. Je ne peux pas me permettre de libérer trop de phéromones.

\- Hooo, si on ne peut plus s'amuser…

Alec dégluti, avant de dire :

\- J'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas, pas que je ne voulais pas.

Magnus émit un grognement de satisfaction :

\- Petit coquin… Tu comptes me faire des choses ? Je veux dire, je suis très désirable et mon corps a été taillé par les Dieux eux-mêmes.

\- Je croyais que tu avais dit que nous devions attendre d'avoir passé le deuxième rendez-vous.

\- Ho mais nous ne ferons rien avant le deuxième rendez-vous… Mais rien n'ai garanti que nous ne ferons rien après… Je te laisse méditer là-dessus, j'ai une boîte de nuit à gérer. Je te dis à demain mon petit louveteau.

\- A demain soir.

Alec raccrocha et garda un sourire heureux sur le visage toute la soirée, au grand dam de Jace qui ne supportait plus les effluves de son frère. Et son sourire s'agrandit encore durant la journée du Samedi. Il avait hâte de voir Magnus. Isabelle l'aida a choisi une tenue pour son rendez-vous. Il se retrouva donc à porter une chemise en flanelle bleu clair avec un pantalon noir. Il mit son bracelet pour éviter de s'attirer des problèmes dans la soirée. La sonnette de la porte d'entrée du manoir Lightwood résonna et Alec couina de plaisir en sentant l'odeur de Magnus se répandre dans la maison alors que son père le faisait entrer. L'oméga dévala les escaliers aussi vite que possible pour voir Magnus discuter avec son père :

\- Bonsoir mon petit louveteau.

\- Salut Magnus.

\- On y va ? Notre table nous attend.

\- Je te suis. A tout à l'heure, lança Alec à sa famille en suivant Magnus vers la sortie.

\- Amuses-toi bien et fais attention, conseilla Magnus.

\- Ne t'en fais pas.

\- Et ne couche pas le deuxième soir !, lança Jace en ricanant.

Alec rougit avant d'entendre un cri de douleur de son frère et le grondement de sa mère. Il suivit Magnus jusqu'à sa voiture. Ils grimpèrent à l'intérieur et roulèrent jusqu'au restaurant. L'alpha avait réservé dans un restaurant bien trop chic selon Alec. Magnus donna son nom au majordome et il les conduisit jusqu'à leur table. La mâchoire du Lightwood manqua de toucher la table face au prix des plats. Alec répondait distraitement à Magnus jusqu'à ce qu'n homme du même âge que Magnus ne vienne prendre leur commande :

\- Que désirez-vous messieurs ?

\- Je vais prendre un steak avec des frites s'il vous plaît.

\- Et toi ?, demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Magnus.

\- Je vais prendre la même chose que d'habitude mon petit chou à la crème, lui répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Je vous apporte ça tout de suite, répondit le serveur avec un ton blasé.

Alec regarda le serveur s'en aller avant de se tourner vers Magnus. Il allait lui demander des explications mais son imprégné lui répondit avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de lui poser sa question, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées :

\- C'est Ragnor Fell. Le patron du restaurant et aussi l'un de mes meilleurs amis. Il est un alpha et marié à son imprégné qui travaille en tant qu'infirmière.

\- Attend, Fell ? Comme Catarina Fell ?

\- Exactement. Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Maman gère l'hôpital de la ville.

\- Quelle coïncidence. Je connais le mari, et toi sa femme.

Ragnor revient peu après et déposa les deux assiettes devant eux. Magnus regarda suspicieusement son assiette :

\- Rassures-toi, je n'ai pas craché dedans. Même si tu es le pire ami au monde, tu restes mon meilleur client… Et je tiens à ma clientèle.

\- Ooooh, tu fais chaviré mon cœur, minauda Magnus.

\- Garde tes mièvreries pour le jeune homme qui est en face de toi, répondit Ragnor en s'éloignant.

Magnus ricana d'amusement sous le regard souriant d'Alec. Ils mangeaient en discutant avant de commander leur dessert :

\- Alors, comment s'est passé ta semaine au lycée ?

\- Barbant mais intéressant.

\- Pourquoi barbant ?

\- A cause de mon odeur d'oméga, je me colle à Jace toute la journée. Du coup, tout le monde pense que nous sommes en couple. Si Jace ne le dit pas, je sais que cela le dérange. En plus, comme je reste tout le temps avec lui ou avec Isabelle, tout le monde pense que je n'ai pas de vie sociale et que je m'accroche à eux comme une moule à son rocher… J'en ai assez des moqueries…

\- Ignore-les. Et si tu veux t'accrocher à quelqu'un, accroches-toi à moi.

Alec sourit à la remarque de Magnus. Ragnor leur apporta leur dessert. Ils se disputèrent légèrement sur le paiement de l'addition lorsqu'elle fut apportée et bien évidemment, Magnus remporta la victoire en utilisant son odeur d'alpha sur Alec :

\- C'est de la triche.

\- Je ne trouve pas.

Alec le frappa légèrement ce qui fit encore plus rire Magnus. Alec fit une moue boudeuse et Magnus vient l'embrasser langoureusement pour se faire pardonner. Alec fini par répondre :

\- Tu veux rentrer ou tu veux profiter de la nuit en nous promenant un peu ?, demanda Magnus.

\- Je veux bien me balader.

L'alpha fut heureux de cette réponde et ils se promenèrent en ville en discutant de tout et de rien. Alec vit un couple sortir d'un restaurant assez chic et le couple reconnu Alec de loin :

\- Bonsoir Alec. Comment vas-tu ?, demanda monsieur Mortain.

\- Je vais très bien et vous ?

\- Bien. Chérie je vais chercher la voiture. Ravie de t'avoir revu.

Il s'éloigna alors que son épouse prenait la parole :

\- Comment vont tes parents ?

\- Ils vont très bien.

Le regard de la femme se posa enfin sur Magnus et elle fit une rapide grimace qui fut remplacée par un immense sourire :

\- Qui est vous charmant jeune homme ?

\- Voici Magnus Bane. Magnus, voici madame Mortain, l'épouse de l'associé de mon père.

\- Enchanté madame, salua Magnus.

\- Moi de même. Vous vous promenez un peu en la ville ?

\- C'est exact. Nous en profitons avant que je ne ramène Alexander chez lui.

\- C'est rare qu'on trouve des amis qui vous raccompagnent comme ça, remarqua madame Mortain.

\- Magnus n'est pas mon ami, mais mon petit ami, avoua Alec en prenant la main de Magnus.

Madame Mortain resta interloquée pendant une minute et un éclat de dégoût passa rapidement dans ses yeux :

\- D'accord… Je… Je vois Alexis arriver avec la voiture. A bientôt Alec. Passe le bonjour à ta famille. Monsieur Bane.

Alec souri, victorieux, peut-être que cette vielle peau allait enfin le laisser tranquille :

\- Alors comme ça, je suis ton petit-ami ,

\- Oui. A moins que… Tu ne veuilles pas.

\- Ho si. Tu es mon imprégné, tu es à moi et je suis à toi, répondit-il en caressant la joue du Lightwood.

Alec rougit avant que Magnus ne l'embrasse. Ils restèrent ainsi un instant avant que l'alpha ne se détache pour ramener son imprégné chez lui. Ils s'embrassèrent une bonne dizaine de minutes sous le perron d'Alec avant que Magnus ne chuchote contre ses lèvres :

\- Tu as bien conscience que ta sœur est en train de nous observer là ?

\- Je sais. Et je crois que je lui toucher deux mots à ce sujet.

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois :

\- Je dois partir Alexander.

\- Je sais.

Les deux imprégnés se détachèrent difficilement et Alec regarda Magnus repartir avant de rentrer chez lui. Isabelle lui tomba immédiatement dessus :

\- Je veux tout savoir.

\- C'était parfait.

\- J'ai bien cru comprendre avec les baisers que vous échangiez à l'instant.

\- Tu n'avais pas à nous regarder d'ailleurs.

\- Invite-le à dîner pour nous le présenter, proposa Maryse en rejoignant ses enfants.

\- Mais vous le connaissez déjà.

\- En tant qu'ami de Henri et Charlotte, pas en tant que ton petit-ami.

\- D'accord, soupira Alec.

Robert arriva à son tour :

\- Alors ton premier rendez-vous officiel ?

\- C'était parfait.

\- Nous sommes heureux pour toi mon fils.

\- Merci papa, répondit Alec en montant dans sa chambre

Alec s'allongea et regarda son bracelet en argent et il se dit qu'il valait mieux qu'il le garde pour la nuit, sinon sa famille allait encore le gronder à cause de ses phéromones.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le dîner familiale et l'incrustation de madame Mortain. Bisous glacé.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **DemmMyzei : Merci pour ton Review, je suis content que ça te fais plaisir**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels Dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 7 corrigés, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 7**_

Alec nageait dans le bonheur depuis qu'il était avec Magnus. Même les moqueries incessantes des gens de son lycée n'arrivaient pas à le rendre triste, ce qui était un miracle. D'ailleurs, l'oméga était en route pour l'appartement de son imprégné à l'instant même. Il se gara à une place qui était presque devenu la sienne à force. Il salua le gardien avant de monter dans l'ascenseur qui le mena jusqu'à l'étage de Magnus. C'est avec un immense sentiment de fierté qu'il utilisa les clés que Magnus lui avait donné pour déverrouiller la porte de l'appartement et y entrer. Alec trouva son petit-ami en train de cuisiner :

\- Bonjour mon petit louveteau.

\- Bonjour toi, lui répondit Alec en l'embrassant.

\- Comment était ta journée ?

\- Ça va, un peu fatigué. Je suis passé directement ici en sortant de l'école, déclara Alec en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

\- Ma journée à moi était fatiguante aussi. J'ai viré trois employés et embauchés deux serveuses et donné un congé maternité à l'une de mes employées, résuma Magnus en éteignant le feu sous la casserole.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as viré ses trois employés ?, interrogea Alec.

\- L'un voulait vendre de la drogue dans mon établissement et le deuxième avait embauché une mineure en mentant sur son âge sans que je le sache et le troisième a cru qu'il dirigeait la boîte en osant me donner des ordres.

L'alpha s'installa près de son imprégné :

\- Ce ne sont que des ingrats de toute façon, souffla Alec en se blottissant contre Magnus.

Il ricana et se pencha pour embrasser le corps chaud blotti contre le sien. Ils échangèrent un doux baiser avant d'allonger Alec sur le canapé, sans cesser de l'embrasser. Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière en soupirant de plaisir. Magnus parsema de baisers et de suçons son cou, avant de mordiller la peau à sa portée :

\- Magnus, gémit Alec.

Magnus glapit de plaisir en voyant Alec se tordre de plaisir sous ses baisers. Il redressa sa tête en se léchant les lèvres :

\- Si je continue, je crois que l'on sera vite fait dans ma chambre…

Alec s'empourpra violemment, Magnus se redressa complètement pour s'éloigner de son imprégné. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer deux assiettes :

\- Au fait, tu es invité à dîné à la maison par ma mère ?

\- Est-ce que je dois craindre quelque chose ?, taquina Magnus.

\- Peut-être mon père et Jace… Tu sais j'étais protégé par ces deux-là comme si j'étais une fille alors prépares-toi à un questionnaire et peut-être que ma sœur va être fan de ton look et maman… Ben elle va t'accueillir à bras ouvert dans la famille.

\- Et ton frère Max ?, demanda Magnus.

\- Il va sûrement te dire que tu ressembles à l'un de ses personnages de mangas, quelque chose dans ce goût-là, répondit Alec en se collant au plan de travail.

\- Je vois.

Magnus déposa deux assiettes pleines sur la table et Alec vient s'asseoir. Ils mangèrent ensemble, en s'échangeant parfois des regards :

\- Où as-tu appris à cuisiner ?

\- C'est ma mère qui m'a appris lorsque j'étais enfant et que j'étais encore dans la meute de mon père.

\- Tu ne me parles jamais de tes parents ?, constata Alec.

\- Mon père est comme tu le sais l'Alpha de la meute du Texas, il s'est imprégné de ma mère qui, à ce moment-là, était mariée à un humain.

\- Ta mère est humaine ?

\- Non, ma mère est une louve alpha. Elle vient d'Indonésie. Elle s'est mariée avec mon beau-père. Ils se sont rencontrés dans un village perdu de l'Indonésie. En d'autres termes, mon grand-père a vendu ma mère à 14 ans à un homme blanc et riche.

Alec manqua de s'étrangler :

\- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il vendu ta mère ?

\- Il était vieux Alexander… Il voulait voir ma mère mariée avant de mourir.

\- Que s'est-il passé entre ton père et ta mère alors ?

\- Mon père s'est imprégné de ma mère quand mon beau-père l'a lui a présentée lors d'un entretien d'affaire. Ils se sont imprégnés à ce moment-là. Alors mon père a commencé à organiser des soirées mondaines juste pour voir ma mère. Et bien-sûr, une nuit, l'inévitable se produisit, ils couchèrent ensemble.

\- Tu as été conçu à ce moment-là ?

Magnus rit :

\- Non mon cher. Je suis né beaucoup plus tard que ça. Ma mère ne pouvant plus supportée mon beau-père, elle l'a quitté pour aller avec mon père. Elle s'est vite mariée avec lui. Et je suis né peu après ça.

\- Donc ta mère est devenue la louve alpha de la meute.

\- Oui. Et elle me téléphone assez souvent pour s'assurer que je vais bien, que je mange bien et tout ce qui allait avec.

\- Tes parents ne te manquent pas trop ?

\- Si. Beaucoup. Mais je peux toujours leur rendre visite quand je le veux. Et ils peuvent venir me voir s'ils préviennent le conseil de la région.

\- As-tu des frères et sœurs ?

\- Je crois que je leur ai été suffisant.

Alec hocha la tête et déposa ses couverts sur la table. Magnus débarrassa la table et les mis dans le lave-vaisselle sous le regard surpris d'Alec :

\- Tu as un lave-vaisselle ?

\- Je l'ai acheté parce qu'un petit louveteau a inondé ma maison en faisant la vaisselle avec ses mains.

\- Hé ! Je ne l'ai pas inondé ! Je me suis défendu contre un vilain loup qui m'a reluqué les fesses alors que je faisais la vaisselle, rétorqua Alec.

L'alpha plaqua Alec contre le plan de travail et il l'embrassa sauvagement. Alec répondit à son baiser, non sans gémir. Magnus mit ses mains sur les fesses d'Alec et le pelota allégrement, faisant encore plus gémir son partenaire. Ils seraient sans doute allés plus loin si le téléphone d'Alec n'avait pas sonné. Ils se séparèrent donc, frustrés :

\- Allo ?

\- Alec, c'est maman. Où es-tu ?

\- Je suis chez Magnus.

\- D'accord. Je m'inquiétais de ne pas te voir rentré.

\- Jace et Izzy ne t'ont pas prévenu ?

\- Non. Ils sont à leurs entraînements. D'ailleurs, comme tu es chez Magnus, passe le moi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Passe le moi.

Alec soupira avant de se tourner vers Magnus :

\- Ma mère veut te parler.

L'alpha prit le téléphone :

\- Bonjour Maryse. Comment allez-vous ?... Fantastique… En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?...

Magnus fronça les sourcils :

\- Vous êtes sûre ?

La seconde d'après, Magnus frappa l'arrière de la tête d'Alec :

\- Désolé mon chéri mais ta mère m'a demandé de te frapper pour avoir soupiré.

\- Maman, tu n'as pas besoin de lui demander ça !

L'alpha ricana avant de mettre une claque sur les fesses d'Alec, ce qui le fit sourire. Pendant que Magnus et Maryse discutaient, Alec s'installa sur le canapé et regarda la télé. Puis Magnus vient s'assoir près de lui en lui tendant son téléphone :

\- Qu'est-ce que ma mère te voulait ?

\- Elle m'invitait elle-même à dîner chez vous ce soir. Alors nous avons convenus que je te ramenais, je dînais et je restais dormir avec toi.

Alec soupira :

\- Je sens que ma famille va hurler en sentant mes phéromones dans toute la maison.

\- Avec les miennes…, compléta Magnus avec un ton taquin.

Ils restèrent là un moment avant qu'Alec ne se lève du canapé :

\- Il faut que j'aille me préparer et aider ma mère pour le dîner.

\- Et je dois te ramener. Alors tu vas attendre que je me sois préparé pour ce soir jeune homme.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je peux rentrer tout seul. Et puis, j'ai mon bracelet et je suis garé dans le parking de la résidence.

Magnus hésita un moment, il n'était pas certain que laisser Alec seul soit une bonne idée :

\- Je ferais attention, lança Alec en lui embrassant les lèvres.

\- D'accord.

Magnus se leva et raccompagna Alec jusqu'à la porte. Il l'embrassa pendant quelques minutes :

\- A toute à l'heure mon chéri.

\- A toute à l'heure.

Alec quitta la résidence de Magnus et rejoint sa voiture. Puis il rentra chez lui. Alec se figea net en voyant madame Mortain. Elle lui offrit un sourire hypocrite au possible lorsque leurs regards se rencontrèrent :

\- Bonjour Alec. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Je vais très bien. Et vous ?

\- Très bien. Tu te souviens de ma nièce Lydia ?, déclara la vielle peau en tirant sa nièce vers elle.

\- Oui. Comment vas-tu ?, demanda Alec en offrant un sourire sincère à la jeune femme.

\- Je vais bien Alec, merci, lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Maryse sorti de la cuisine pour accueillir ses invités dans le hall :

\- Oh tu es là ! Je croyais que Magnus devait te raccompagner ?

\- Je l'ai convaincu de ne pas le faire. Et de prendre le temps de se préparer. Mais il va arriver, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Magnus va venir ce soir ?, demanda Madame Mortain.

\- Oui. Mon petit-ami va venir dîner avec nous ce soir madame, répondit Alec avec un ton agacé. Où sont Jace et Izzy ?

L'oméga ne sentait pas l'odeur de son frère et de sa sœur :

\- Jace est chez Clary et Izzy est avec Simon. Max est dans sa chambre et ton père est dans son bureau avec Alexis.

\- D'accord. Si vous voulez bien m'excusez, je vais aller dehors un moment.

\- Pourquoi n'emmènes-tu pas Lydia avec toi ?

Alec regarda sa mère, Maryse soupira et hocha la tête. Il invita d'un mouvement de tête Lydia à le suivre :

\- Je suis désolée que ma tante s'incruste comme ça, s'excusa Lydia en suivant Alec dans les bois.

\- Tu n'es pas responsable, ne t'inquiètes pas.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensembles avec Magnus ?

\- Environ un mois.

\- John et moi fêtons bientôt nos 6 mois. Et hier, il m'a demandé en mariage.

\- Félicitations à tous les deux, répondit Alec en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Merci Alec.

Puis elle se recula et souri :

\- C'est ce soir la rencontre officielle ?

\- Oui. C'est angoissant un peu.

Ils arrivèrent dans la clairière familiale :

\- C'est très joli ici.

\- Mes frères, ma sœur et moi venons souvent ici pour discuter ou jouer.

Alec et Lydia s'installèrent dans l'herbe et discutèrent longtemps tout en regardant le soleil se coucher :

\- Je te propose de rentrer pour ne pas manquer le dîner.

\- Oui, faisons ça.

Ils rentrèrent donc ensemble tout doucement. En arrivant, ils trouvèrent Jace et Izzy en train de se chamailler pour savoir qui allait chercher Alec dans les bois :

\- Je suis là, inutile de venir me chercher.

\- On le savait. Où est Magnus ?, demanda Izzy.

Alec allait répondre quand la sonnette d'entrée sonna. Alec parti rapidement ouvrir car il avait reconnu l'odeur de Magnus. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il tomba sur un gros bouquet de fleurs :

\- Bonsoir mon chéri.

\- Nous nous sommes vus tout à l'heure.

L'oméga l'embrassa chastement son petit-ami avant de l'inviter à entrer. Alec récupéra les fleurs pendant que Magnus retirait son manteau. Puis ils se rendirent dans le salon :

\- Magnus, je te présente Jace et Isabelle, mon frère et ma sœur. Max devrait arriver. Tu connais déjà madame Mortain et voici Lydia, sa nièce. Et maman.

\- Maryse, ceci est pour vous, déclara-t-il en offrant les fleurs à Maryse.

\- Oh, quelle délicate attention. Merci Magnus.

Puis l'alpha salua tout le monde, et il termina à peine lorsque Robert et Alexis descendirent dans le salon :

\- Magnus ! Heureux de vous revoir, lança le père d'Alec en lui donnant une poignée de main ferme.

\- Moi de même mon cher Robert.

Robert garda la main de l'autre alpha dans la sienne tout en se penchant vers lui :

\- Je n'ai pas pu le faire la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés, mais sache que si tu fais le moindre mal à mon fils, imprégné ou pas, tu le regretteras. Et ta tête de loup viendra décorer mon bureau.

\- J'ai compris le message, acquiesça Magnus.

Alec roula des yeux en comprenant ce que son père venait de dire à son petit-ami. Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Jace s'approcha des deux alphas et tendit sa main à Magnus :

\- Je suis Jace. Ce que papa a dit est valable de mon côté aussi sauf que ce n'est pas ta tête que je garderai, mais tes bijoux de famille.

\- Jace !, s'écria Alec.

\- D'accord, sourit Magnus.

Alec soupira et fut sauvé par l'arrivée de Max. Le petit garçon se présenta à Magnus et lorsque ce dernier lui annonça qu'il était en couple avec son frère, il lui dit que s'il lui faisait du mal, il lui ferait mal aussi. Puis ils passèrent à table :

\- Alors Magnus, que faîtes-vous dans la vie ?, demanda Alexis Mortain.

\- Je suis propriétaire de la boîte de nuit, le Pandémonium.

\- Quoi ? C'est ton club ?, s'écria Izzy.

\- Tout à fait ma chère.

\- Pourrais-tu nous obtenir des pass VIP s'il te plait ?

Alec eut envie de se pendre. Première rencontre officielle avec sa famille et elle lui demandait déjà des services… :

\- Pourquoi pas. Mais je suis difficile en affaire, quel est ton prix ma chère Isabelle ?

\- Alec ?

Le nommé recracha l'eau qu'il avait dans la bouche à l'entente de la proposition de sa sœur alors que Jace se mettait à rire. Encore plus lorsque Magnus répondit :

\- Tu les auras la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons.

\- Merci, répondit Isabelle avec un immense sourire.

Alec n'en revenait pas. Il avait été « vendu » contre des pass VIP au Pandémonium. Il sursauta légèrement en sentant une main se poser sur sa cuisse. Il ne mit pas très longtemps à voir qu'il s'agissait de Magnus. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire même s'il était un peu vexé d'avoir été échangé contre des pass de club. Il relâcha, sans le vouloir, un peu de ses phéromones, faisant grimacer Jace et Max qui étaient les plus proches de l'oméga. Madame Mortain cacha son malaise face à ce qu'il venait de se passer en demandant :

\- Que font vos parents ?

\- Mon père est un magnat des affaires au Texas et ma mère est bénévole dans une association aidant les enfants en difficulté.

\- Votre père est un homme d'affaire ? Comme se nomme-t-il ?, demanda Alexis.

\- Asmodée Bane.

Monsieur Mortain s'étouffa dans son verre de vin avant de regarder Magnus avec de grands yeux. Robert fut amusé de la réaction de son associé :

\- Vous êtes le fils d'Asmodée Bane ?

\- C'est exact.

\- Votre père n'est pas un simple homme d'affaires, mais un véritable révolutionnaire dans notre monde. Il est parvenu à instaurer un programme pour permettre aux petites entreprises de réaliser des bénéfices. Leur permettant d'acheter des actions en bourse, les faisant eux-mêmes grimper en bourse et leur permettre d'acheter plus d'actions.

\- C'est exact. Tout à fait lui ça.

\- Si votre père est si riche et influent, pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici ?, demanda madame Mortain en jetant un regard noir à son mari.

\- Je voulais voir le monde de mes propres yeux et observer les plus grandes merveilles de ce monde. Et j'ai même réussit à trouver la plus belle.

\- Ho ? Laquelle des 7 merveilles du monde à fait battre votre cœur ?

\- La huitième…, déclara Magnus en se tournant vers Alec.

Le jeune homme rougit jusqu'aux oreilles sous les mots et le regard tendre de Magnus. Toute la famille se mit à sourire, même Lydia et Alexis, ce qui agaça madame Mortain :

\- Donc vos parents ont fiers de vous sur tous les plans ?

\- Si votre question est est-ce que mes parents savent ? La réponse est oui. Ils savent que je suis bisexuel et ils le vivent très bien. Je pense même qu'ils vont adorer Alexander. Et ils seront tout à fait d'accord de lui faire une place dans leur vie et de nous soutenir dans la nôtre, répondit-il en embrassant la main d'Alec.

L'alpha avait compris que les marques d'affections qu'il avait pour Alec énervaient la femme en face de lui et il se surprit à aimer en jouer. Après tout, Alec ne l'aimait pas… Quand à Alec, il souriait de la confession de son petit-ami. Maryse se leva pour proposer le dessert. Isabelle se leva pour aider sa mère. Ils mangèrent le dessert non sans bombarder Magnus de question. Quand les Mortain et Lydia partirent, la famille Lightwood et Magnus soupirèrent de soulagement :

\- Robert, je sais qu'il est ton associé mais sa femme est une peste, cracha Maryse.

\- Une vraie plaie, elle n'a pas arrêté de lancer des regards agacés vers Alec et Magnus quand ils avaient un geste tendre l'un pour l'autre, dévoila Izzy.

\- Je sais, je vais en parler à Alexis, promis Robert.

Avec les humains partis, les loups purent discuter de la meute et d'autre chose propre à leur espèce.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la proposition de madame Mortain et la colère de Maryse. Bisous glacés.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Petit Pandacorne : Si tu veux tu pourrais être ma béta envoie moi un PM avec ton adresse e-mail.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui mes suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra lare**

 **Voici le chapitre 8, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 8**_

Alec se réveilla sous les caresses de Magnus dans ses cheveux. Les caresses descendirent sur sa nuque :

\- Magnus, gémit Alec.

Magnus ricana narquoisement avant de se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser, et Alec ne manqua pas d'y répondre, non sans se perdre dans le plaisir qu'il lui procurait. Les caresses descendirent sur son torse et l'oméga gémit de plaisir :

\- Bien dormi ?, demanda Magnus.

\- Très bien. Même si un méchant loup m'a réveillé d'un très bon rêve.

\- De quoi rêvais-tu ? Je peux peut-être faire quelque chose pour t'aider…

\- Je rêvais qu'un homme me faisait l'amour comme un dieu mais il m'avait bandé les yeux pour que je ne sois pas trop éblouis par son physique Ô combien délicieux.

\- Tiens donc, que te faisait-il d'autre ?, grinça de jalousie Magnus.

\- Je ne pourrais pas te répondre, tu m'as réveillé.

L'alpha plaque Alec sur le lit et commença à le chatouiller. Le jeune homme se mit à rire tout en protestant. Il finit par repousser Magnus, lui permettant ainsi de « s'échapper ». Magnus le coursa dans tout l'appartement sous le regard ennuyé de Président Miaou.

L'alpha finit par le piéger dans la cuisine :

\- Prépares-toi à subir ma vengeance mon petit louveteau.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit ! Reste loin de moi ! N'avance pas !, s'écria Alec en reculant.

Magnus ricana en s'avançant vers lui tout en agitant ses doigts. L'oméga recula jusqu'à ce que le plan de travail ne vienne heurter le bas de son dos. Il se retourna et ses yeux tombèrent immédiatement sur un paquet de farine. Il s'en saisit :

\- Si tu t'approches de moi avec l'intention de me chatouiller, je te balance de la farine dessus.

Magnus s'immobilisa :

\- Tu n'oserais pas me faire ça…

\- Je n'hésiterais.

\- C'est ce que nous allons voir.

Et Magnus se jeta sur Alec. Ce dernier jeta le paquet de farine sur Magnus, ce qui l'enveloppa d'un manteau blanc de la tête aux pieds. L'alpha souffla pour retirer de la farine dans sa bouche. L'oméga se mordit la lèvre pour contenir son rire en voyant son petit-ami couvert de farine :

\- Tu as osé le faire !

\- Je t'avais prévenu, répondit Alec.

\- Tu vas me le payer très cher Alexander, menaça Magnus en prenant la sauce chocolat.

\- Magnus ! Ne fait pas ça !

Et ce fut le début d'une bataille de nourriture puis d'eau dans la cuisine. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent, ils contemplèrent l'étendue des dégâts et ne purent s'empêcher d'exploser de rire. Alec était couvert de chocolat, de lait et quelques morceaux de salade s'étaient glissés dans ses cheveux. Quant à Magnus, il portait encore son manteau de farine et du ketchup colorait ses cheveux. Alec vint l'embrasser tendrement :

\- La cuisine ne nous réussit pas vraiment, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Ce n'est rien de le dire. Je crois qu'une bonne douche nous ferait le plus grand bien.

\- C'est vrai… Par contre, je n'ai pas de vêtements de rechange ici. Il faudrait que tu m'en prêtes…

\- Sans aucun problème. J'aime que tu portes mon odeur sur toi.

Alec sourit et l'embrassa encore une fois avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Alec prit une douche pendant que Magnus nettoyait la cuisine, il était encore sale de toute façon et il ne comptait pas laisse son oméga nettoyer. Lorsqu'Alec sorti de la douche et il se rendit compte que, perdu dans son amusement, il avait complétement oublié de prendre des vêtements à Magnus. Il se mordit la lèvre avant de s'enrouler dans une serviette et de timidement sortir de la salle de bain :

\- Magnus ? Tu as des vêtements pour moi ?

\- Bien-sûr. Je vais t'en donner.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, Magnus se figea net. Il écarquilla en grand les yeux en voyant Alec à moitié nu. Il resta totalement immobile, se contenant de savourer la presque nudité de son oméga :

\- Magnus ? Tout va bien ?, s'inquiéta Alec en se crispant un peu.

L'alpha s'approcha du jeune homme à moitié nu. Il était en transe. Alec allait de nouveau parler, mais tout ce qui sorti de sa bouche fut un gémissement de plaisir en sentant les effluves d'alpha de Magnus. Les mains de ce dernier se posèrent sur lui au même moment où ses lèvres se posaient férocement sur les siennes. Alors que le plus jeune répondait au baiser, après la surprise passée, les mains de Magnus glissa ses mains jusqu'aux hanches de son partenaire pour le coller davantage à lui. L'oméga libéra ses phéromones, et davantage lorsque les mains de son alpha remontèrent le long de son dos. Et ils seraient sans doute allés plus loin si le froid n'avait pas eu raison d'Alec. Son nez se mit à le picoter, il se recula et éternua, ce qui fit sortir Magnus de sa torpeur et le fit rire :

\- Je vais te chercher des vêtements avant que tu te transformes en glaçon.

\- Tu me réchaufferais ?, demanda Alec innocemment.

\- Ne me tente pas mon petit loup. Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable et ce que je pourrais te faire, répondit Magnus sur un ton bien trop sensuel.

Alec frémit au ton employé mais n'ajouta rien de plus. Magnus revient dans la pièce avec des vêtements propres et frais. L'oméga s'habilla dans la salle de bain, après avoir retiré les quelques traces de farine que Magnus avait laissé sur sa peau lors de leur échange passionné. Lorsqu'il ressorti de la salle de bain, ce fut vêtu :

\- Je vais prendre ma douche maintenant.

Alec hocha la tête et s'installa dans le canapé en allumant la télé. Il zappa de chaînes en chaînes à la recherche d'un programme intéressant. Sa recherche fut écourtée par le son de la sonnette de la porte d'entrée :

\- Bébé, tu pourrais aller ouvrir s'il te plait ? lança Magnus depuis la salle de bain.

\- D'accord.

Alec se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec un homme hispanique accompagné d'une femme asiatique qui lui tenait le bras. Il n'eut aucun problème à reconnaitre leur odeur d'alpha :

\- Dios, ne me dis pas qu'on tombe encore mal, se lamenta l'homme.

\- Chéri, est ce Magnus est là ?, demanda la femme.

\- Oui, il est sous la douche. Entrez.

\- Merci.

Le couple entra dans l'appartement au moment où Magnus sortait de la salle de bain :

\- Tiens, ça faisait longtemps vous deux, lança Magnus en souriant.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Magnus. Comment vas-tu ? Lily et moi allons très bien.

\- Je me demande comment tu fais pour le supporter, demanda Magnus en roulant des yeux.

\- Je le menace de lui couper ses bijoux de famille quand il devient insupportable, répondit Lily en s'asseyant sur l'un des canapés.

Magnus ricana sous le regard exaspéré de l'homme, et celui confus d'Alec. D'ailleurs l'homme détailla l'oméga de la tête aux pieds :

\- Hé amigos, ton odeur m'a presque masqué sa douce fréquence d'oméga. Qui est-ce ?

\- Alexander ici présent est mon imprégné.

\- Vraiment ? Félicitations, s'écria Lily avant de se lever pour aller enlacer le nouveau couple.

\- Enfin mes prières ont été exaucées, s'exclama l'espagnol.

Lily et Magnus levèrent les yeux au ciel alors qu'Alec rougissait un peu :

\- Alors tu nous le présente correctement ton imprégné ou pas ?

\- Oui Raphaël, j'allais y venir.

Magnus se racla la gorge :

\- Alexander Lightwood, je te présente Lily et Raphaël Santiago, des amis à moi, provenant de la meute de mon père.

\- Enchanté, déclara Alec en leur serrant la main.

\- C'est un plaisir Alexander.

\- Egalement Amigos.

Lily s'est de nouveau assise :

\- Alors, comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ?

\- Au bal que ma famille organise pour rassembler tous les membres de la meute et les éventuels invités lupins sur le territoire au moment de la fête.

\- Et j'avais senti Alec dans un magasin de vêtements.

\- Et tu ne lui ai pas immédiatement parti après ?

\- Non. L'odeur était diffuse, il était passé mais n'étais plus dans le coin.

\- Et donc… Tu es… Un oméga, souligna une nouvelle fois Raphaël.

Alec hocha la tête et Lily se leva à nouveau pour aller le prendre dans ses bras :

\- Oh mon pauvre chéri, ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours.

\- Pas tous les jours non. Mais ma famille me protège et Magnus aussi.

\- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas marqué Magnus ? Il serait plus en sécurité avec ta marque d'alpha !

\- Dios cariño cela ne te concerne pas, s'écria Raphaël

\- Oh Raphaël arrête de jouer les vierges effarouchée, pesta sa femme.

\- Mais je… Oh puis merde ! Magnus tu as encore la bouteille de vin de la dernière fois ?, demanda Raphaël

\- Dans le frigo, répondit Magnus en pointant la cuisine du pouce.

\- Merci.

\- N'en profite pas pour te saouler à mort, le menaça Lily.

Alec sourit devant le nonchalant de Raphaël, Magnus esquissa un sourire amusé devant l'air furieux de son amie :

\- Ils sont toujours comme ça ? demanda Alec alors que Lily allait s'assurer que son mari n'allait pas boire toute la bouteille d'un seul coup.

\- Oh oui ! Et encore tu ne les as pas vus lorsqu'ils se font des mamours… Une horreur…

\- Comment les connais –tu ?, demanda Alec.

\- Raphaël et moi avons grandis ensemble quand j'étais encore dans la meute de mon père. Lily et Raphaël se sont rencontrés et imprégnés à l'église de notre quartier.

\- A l'église ?

\- Raphaël est très croyant. Il va à l'église tous les dimanches. Avant j'allais avec lui mais… Je suis interdis d'entrer à l'église maintenant.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai déclenché un scandale en couchant avec une des religieuses…

\- Tu as couché avec une religieuse ?

\- Etait-ce de la jalousie qu'Alec ressentait ? :

\- J'avais 16 ans ! Et pour ma défense, la sœur me faisait du charme.

\- Une religieuse est censée rester vierge et pure et toi, tu couches avec ?, s'écria le jeune oméga.

\- Sache une chose mon petit loup, elle était tout sauf vierge lorsque j'ai couché avec.

Alec allait ajouter quelque chose lorsque la voix de Raphaël s'éleva :

\- Tu es en train de raconter comment tu as provoqué un scandale en t'envoyant en l'air dans le confessionnal ?

\- Dans le confessionnal en plus, hurla Alec, scandalisé.

Magnus sourit en voyant toute la jalousie qu'Alec ressentait :

\- Alexander, c'était il y a longtemps. Je ne vois que toi désormais.

Alec fit la moue :

\- Ne me parle plus jamais de tes anciennes conquêtes.

\- Promis.

Alec déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant d'aller chercher sa veste :

\- Tu t'en vas ?

\- J'ai encore du travail pour le lycée à finir et puis, je ne voudrais pas te déranger pendant que tu reçois des amis.

\- Je t'interdis de dire que tu me déranges car c'est faux. Ta présence est toujours un bonheur. Et je suis certain que tu te serais très bien entendu avec Raphaël et Lily, mais si tu as du travail, je veux bien te laisser partir.

\- Tu nous quittes déjà ?, demanda tristement Lily en amenant des verres et la bouteille de vin.

\- Oui, j'ai du travail. Je vous confie Magnus.

\- D'accord. Bon courage.

\- Merci.

\- Je te raccompagne en bas.

\- D'accord.

Magnus raccompagna Alec jusqu'à sa voiture. Et ils y échangèrent un tendre baiser :

\- Sois prudent sur la route.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Je te téléphone plus tard.

\- D'accord.

Ils se sourirent avant de se séparer.

Lorsqu'Alec poussa la porte de sa maison, il manqua de vomir en sentant l'odeur de madame Mortain. Et il se retient de justesse en la voyant dans le salon avec sa mère, en train de boire du thé :

\- Bonjour mon chéri.

\- Bonjour maman, répondit-il en lui embrassant la joue. Bonjour madame Mortain.

\- Bonjour Alexander.

\- Magnus va bien ?

\- Oui. Il reçoit des amis venus du Texas en ce moment, j'en ai profité pour rentrer travailler.

\- Des amis ?, interrogea madame Mortain avec un sourire hypocrite.

\- Un ami d'enfance de Magnus et son épouse.

\- C'est super s'il revoit un peu ses amis, déclara Maryse en buvant son thé.

\- Oui.

Il y eut un court silence que madame Mortain brisa :

\- Je dois vous annoncer que le voyage que nous avions prévu avec Alexis a été annulé. Vous n'aurez dons pas besoin d'accueillir Lydia chez vous. Mais je vous remercie tout de même.

\- Vraiment ? Comme c'est dommage.

\- Je sais. Surtout que Lydia apprécie passer du temps avec Alec. Ils forment un si joli couple.

Alec eut envie de lui arracher la tête :

\- Possible, mais mon garçon est déjà pris, répondit Maryse en faisant un clin d'œil à Alec.

\- Excuse-moi si cela te parait insolent, mais, crois-tu vraiment que Magnus soit la personne idéale pour Alexander ?

Alec allait répondre lorsque sa mère posa assez violement sa tasse de thé sur la table basse :

\- Cela suffit Jessamine ! La vie des membres de ma famille ne te concerne pas ! Alec a choisi Magnus et je suis certaine qu'il s'agit du parfait partenaire pour lui.

L'oméga eut envie d'applaudir sa mère. Madame Mortain fit une mine déconcertée avant de dire :

\- Maryse, je dis cela car il en va de votre réputation. Que diront les gens s'ils apprennent que ton fils est gay et fréquente ouvertement un homme ? Si tu lui interdisant de le voir, votre réputation serait sauvée.

Maryse se leva de son fauteuil et Alec pu voir toute la colère de sa mère. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se transforme, sinon leur secret serait révélé :

\- Maman, calmes-toi, déclara doucement Alec.

C'était un avantage parfois d'être un oméga, il pouvait calmer les loups autour de lui… Parfois. Mais cela fonctionnait assez bien sur les membres de sa famille. Et cela fut le cas aujourd'hui pour sa mère :

\- Jessamine, je crois qu'il est l'heure pour vous de partir… Immédiatement, déclara Maryse avec un ton littéralement glacial.

\- Je ne dis que la vérité Maryse…

\- Madame Mortain, je vous conseille très fortement de quitter la maison, tout de suite, lança Alec.

\- Bien, je m'en vais, déclara-t-elle en se levant.

Lorsque la porte d'entrée se referma sur madame Mortain, Alec enlaça sa mère pour apaiser davantage sa colère :

\- Tout va bien maman.

\- Osez me dire ce que je dois faire avec mes enfants, dans ma propre maison. Comment ose-t-elle ?

\- Respire maman. Respire.

Il était connu que les alphas femelles qui étaient mères avaient un instinct de protection très développer et ne supportaient pas que quelqu'un d'autre ne leur dise comment élever ses enfants, encore moins dans leur propre maison. Maryse inspira profondément, profitant du soutien de son fils aîné :

\- Ça va mieux ?

\- Oui. Je vais dire à ton père que j'en ai assez et qu'il ne doit plus traiter avec les Mortain.

\- Si tu veux.

\- Mais avant, je vais préparer le dîner.

Alors que sa mère s'éloignait pour rejoindre la cuisine, Alec monta dans sa chambre pour travailler. A peine fut-il assit que son téléphone vibra. Il venait de recevoir un message. Alec sourit en voyant qu'il venait de Magnus. Ce dernier lui disait qu'il lui manquait déjà. Et Alec se fit un plaisir de lui répondre que lui aussi lui manquait. L'oméga mit beaucoup plus de temps que prévu pour finir son devoir, puisqu'il passait plus de temps à discuter par SMS avec Magnus que réellement travailler.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la colère de Robert et la découverte des Mortain. Bisous glacé.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **DemmMyzei : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Merci à ceux qui me suivent ! Merci à ma béta Happy umbrella**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels Dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 9 corrigé, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 9**_

Alec sentit un corps chaud derrière lui, il sourit et se retourna pour l'enlacer. Il grimaça en sentant deux étranges formes contre sa joue :

\- Magnus, depuis quand tu as deux choses molles au niveau du torse ?

\- Parce que je ne suis pas Magnus, mais ta sœur Alec.

Le jeune homme ouvrit en grand les yeux et bondit hors de son lit :

\- Putain Izzy ! Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de venir dormir dans mon lit !

\- Désolée, mais je te rappelle que la chambre de Jace est à côté de la mienne et comme il joue aux « échecs » avec Clary, il me fallait aller très loin d'eux. Donc chez toi.

\- Ce qui veut dire que je vais sentir l'odeur nauséabonde du sexe sur Jace, conclut en grimaçant Alec.

Izzy hocha la tête pour lui confirmer qu'il avait raison et Alec soupira de désespoir. L'oméga prit des vêtements dans sa penderie sous le regard de sa sœur :

\- Quand est-ce que vous allez vous envoyer en l'air, toi et Magnus ?

Alec s'étrangla avec sa salive avant de se retourner, les joues rouges :

\- Izzy !

\- Quoi ? Je te demande ça parce que tu es un oméga et que tu dois porter l'odeur de ton imprégné pour être tranquille.

\- Magnus veut bien faire, sans précipiter les choses.

\- Oh je vois.

Alec inspira profondément avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. L'odeur de Jace couplée à celle du sexe lui envahit immédiatement le nez et il grimaça de dégout. Alec fonça jusqu'à la salle de bain où il se prépara avant de ressortir. Lorsqu'il revient dans sa chambre, Isabelle n'y était plus. alors il descendit les escaliers pour aller manger un morceau mais il eut un moment d'arrêt en entendant une dispute entre ses parents. Il tendit l'oreille pour mieux entendre :

\- Mais Maryse, comment veux-tu que je fasse ça ?

\- Je n'en sais rien Robert ! Mais cette garce a osée me commander sous mon propre toit en ce qui concerne mon fils !

\- Je sais, Alexis m'a parlé de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir.

\- Elle s'est plaint cette pourrie gâtée ?

Alec entendit de la vaisselle cognée contre une surface plus dire, puis le soupir de son père :

\- Maryse, si j'arrête ce partenariat avec Alexis, l'entreprise se retrouvera vite en difficulté.

\- Trouves-toi un nouvel associé ! Débrouilles-toi comme tu veux, mais je ne veux plus jamais revoir cette femme sous mon toit !

Robert soupira à nouveau :

\- D'accord chérie, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

\- … Merci. Ne parlons plus de cette histoire. Cela me donne des envies de meurtres.

\- Je sais. Et j'adore quand tu es comme ça.

\- Ha oui ? Et pourquoi ?, minauda Maryse.

\- Parce que ça te rends encore plus sexy.

Alec sourit en entendant sa mère glousser. Puis il sentit les effluves des phéromones de ses parents et il grimaça de dégoût :

\- Robert ! Maintenant ça suffit, les enfants peuvent arriver à tout moment.

\- Tu te souviens avant que les enfants ne viennent au monde ?

\- Oh oui que je me souviens ! Tu n'arrêtais pas de me courser dans la maison pour me sauter dessus.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si ton odeur et ta beauté m'attirent comme une abeille sur un pot de miel. Tu te souviens qu'on l'a fait dans la chambre de mes parents ?

\- Je pense que c'est à cet occasion que nous avons conçu Alec.

\- Pour Isabelle, c'était lorsque nous sommes partis en week-end en Floride voir ton frère.

\- Et pour Max ?

\- Je dirais que c'était sur cette table, dans cette cuisine.

Alec riait silencieusement tout en étant gêné. Il reprit contenance avant d'entrer dans la cuisine. Il vit sa mère coincé dans les bras de son père et ils échangeaient un baiser. Le jeune homme se racla la gorge pour annoncer sa présence et ses parents se séparèrent :

\- Bonjour Alec. Tout va bien ?

\- Je vous ai entendu vous disputer, alors je suis descendu mais je vois que tout va mieux.

Sa mère rougit alors que son père se raclait la gorge. Isabelle entra dans la pièce et s'immobilisa, pourquoi ses parents rougissaient-ils ? Elle glissa un regard à son frère qui se contenta d'hocher la tête et ils se sourirent :

\- Vous êtes impossible tous les deux, roucoula Izzy.

\- Sache que si ton père et moi ne nous étions pas aimés, tu ne serais pas là aujourd'hui, répondit Maryse en donnant une petite tape à sa fille.

La jeune femme frotta la zone endolorie puis fronça le nez lorsque Jace entra dans la pièce :

\- Bonjour tout le monde, lança-t-il en prenant place à table.

Il fut vite rejoint par Max :

\- Les enfants, je vous rappelle que toute la meute sera là demain soir.

\- Oui, on sait. Pourquoi viennent-ils ?, demanda Jace.

\- Nous ne connaissons pas encore la raison du rassemblement. Le conseil a demandé que nous accueillons tout le monde alors nous le faisons.

\- Et Alec, tu devrais recevoir ton nouveau bracelet demain.

L'oméga soupira. Il n'avait pas envie… :

\- Relax, tu n'en auras pas besoin longtemps. Magnus va bientôt te marquer, déclara Jace en une tentative de lui remonter le moral.

\- Je sais, mais il va quand même falloir que je porte le bracelet d'ici là.

\- Oh ton petit copain t'a vraiment fait changé, avant tu aurais pris un air coupable et tu serais monté t'enfermer dans ta chambre pour déprimer sur ta nature d'oméga.

Isabelle ne savait à quel point Magnus lui faisait voir les choses différemment. Après le déjeuner, ils partirent courir tous les trois dans les bois, Max ayant besoin d'encore un peu de repos. Comme à leur habitude, ils se rendirent dans la clairière :

 _\- C'est vrai que maman l'a chassée de chez nous ?_ demanda Izzy.

 _\- Ouais, elle critiquait ma relation avec Magnus et elle disait que cela allait nuire à la réputation de notre famille,_ raconta Alec en feulant.

 _\- Elle se mêle de ce qu'il ne la regarde pas ! Qu'Alec soit hétéro ou bi ou bien gay ça n'as pas aucune importance. Pour nous autres loups-garous, notre imprégné est choisi bien avant pour nous et nous n'y pouvons rien. On se moque de ta sexualité, l'important, c'est de trouver son imprégné._

 _\- Jace a raison ! Madame Mortain croit qu'en te poussant dans les bras de sa nièce, même si elle est adorable, va arranger les choses._

 _\- C'est bon Izzy c'est fini maintenant maman l'a fait sortir de nos vies,_ la rassura Alec.

 _\- Je sais mais je déteste qu'on se mêle de ta vie grand frère,_ gronda Izzy.

 _\- Mais regarde qui dit cela,_ ricana Jace.

 _\- Moi je veux juste connaître certains détails de sa vie._

Alec rougit en écoutant sa sœur et il pensa immédiatement à Magnus. Malheureusement il avait oublié que quand ils étaient sous forme de loup, leurs esprits étaient connectés et qu'ils pouvaient partager leurs pensées et leurs souvenirs s'ils venaient à y penser en étant sous forme lupine :

 _\- Putain Alec ! Arrête de penser à Magnus ! Je ne veux pas savoir comment vous vous rouler des pelles !_ , s'écria Jace.

 _\- Wahou, vous avez commencé vos préliminaires. C'est dommage que tu n'es pas regardé au Sud pour qu'on puisse voir le calibre de ton imprégné,_ déclara Izzy sur un ton déçu.

Alec se força à ne plus penser à Magnus et gémit de gêne avant de s'élancer dans les bois. Il se rendit au ruisseau et y but un peu d'eau. Il se roula en boule et s'endormit un moment. Alors qu'Alec émergea de son sommeil, il s'étira et rentra à la maison. Il reprit forme humaine et s'habilla avant d'entrer dans le salon. Alec vit Clary et Simon dans le salon avec leur imprégné respectif :

\- Salut Alec.

\- Salut vous deux.

\- Alors, comment vas-tu ?, demanda Clary en enlaçant son meilleur ami.

\- Ça va. Et toi ?

\- Ça va.

\- Isabelle m'a dit que tu t'étais imprégné. Félicitations.

\- Oui, un alpha. Magnus Bane.

\- Magnus Bane ? Je le connais, s'écria Clary.

\- Tu le connais ?, demanda Jace.

\- Oui, il est un ami de ma mère et il lui achète presque toutes ses toiles.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il aimait la peinture de ta mère. Je n'en ai vu aucune chez lui…

\- Normal, il les expose dans sa galerie d'art.

\- C'est à lui la galerie où tu m'as emmené ?

\- Exact Jace.

Alec était encore surpris de la nouvelle que Clary venait de lui annoncer lorsqu'il envoya un message à Magnus pour lui demander s'il pouvait venir chez lui. Lui aussi voulait voir son imprégné. La réponse positive de Magnus le fit sourire et l'emplit de bonheur. Il se dirigea donc vers la porte d'entrée pour quitter la maison lorsque :

\- Où tu vas ?

\- Je vais voir Magnus.

\- On peut venir ? Ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas venu, demanda Clary.

\- Il faut que je lui demande.

L'oméga envoya un nouveau message à Magnus qui lui répondit qu'il n'y avait aucun souci à ramener tout le monde chez lui. La troupe prit donc le van de Simon pour aller jusqu'à l'appartement de l'alpha. Ce dernier les attendait devant sa porte, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte. Alec se mordit les lèvres en voyant sa tenue il était habillé un débardeur en mailles rouges avec un pantalon en cuir en bleu électrique. Ses cheveux étaient en piques avec des pointes de mèches bleues. Il était maquillé pour faire ressortir ses yeux en forme de chat. Non seulement Magnus était sexy dans sa tenue mais en plus il libérait, volontairement, ses phéromones, ce qui entraîna une réponse de la part d'Alec qui libéra involontairement ses propres phéromones. Magnus lui fit un clin d'œil :

\- Voilà longtemps que je n'avais pas eu autant de monde chez moi. C'est un plaisir de te voir Biscuit, lança Magnus à l' intention de Clary.

\- Nous ne sommes pas vus depuis la dernière exposition de maman.

L'alpha vient prendre la rousse dans ses bras avant de faire entrer tout ce beau monde chez lui. Il fit entrer Alec en dernier pour lui offrir un baiser langoureux. Jace siffla d'admiration en entrant dans l'appartement :

\- Très joli.

\- Merci. Je vous abandonne deux minutes le temps d'aller me changer.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je pense que ton grand-frère ne va pas garder ses esprits bien longtemps si je ne change pas de tenue très vite.

Alec rougit furieusement en prenant conscience qu'il libérait effectivement trop de phéromones mais que l'odeur de Magnus les cachaient un peu. Et il rougit encore plus en voyant tous les regards sur lui :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je la remettrais lorsque nous serons seuls, lui chuchota Magnus sur un ton chaud et en libérant une vague de phéromones.

L'oméga étouffa un gémissement de plaisir et se planta ses ongles dans ses paumes pour que la douleur estompe le plaisir qui parcourait son corps. Il avala sa salive sous le regard satisfait de son alpha qui s'éloigna peu après :

\- Par l'Ange, il veut me tuer, murmura Alec en se mordant les lèvres.

\- Tout va bien Alec ?, s'inquiéta malicieusement Clary.

\- Ça va, répondit-il.

Tout le monde sourit d'amusement devant l'état d'Alec. Magnus revint un peu plus « présentable » c'est-à-dire un t-shirt rose écrit « I AM HOT » avec un pantalon blanc crème. Alec s'enfuit dans la cuisine pour ramener des boissons à tout le monde pendant que Magnus s'installait avec les autres dans le salon. Ils discutaient pendant un bon moment quand le téléphone de Clary sonna. Elle se leva pour répondre et revient quelques minutes plus tard :

\- C'était ma mère. Elle me demande de rentrer, soupira Clary.

\- On va vous laisser alors.

Magnus se leva et raccompagna tout le monde jusqu'à la porte :

\- Au faite Magnus, je peux avoir les pass que tu m'as promis ?

\- Tu les auras demain pendant le rassemblement de demain ma chère.

Isabelle sourit avant de l'embrasser sur la joue :

\- Merci.

\- Je t'en prie.

Une fois tout le monde dehors, Magnus et Alec se retrouvèrent seuls. L'alpha se jeta sur lui comme s'il était affamé. Et le baiser qu'ils échangèrent le confirma :

\- Bordel ! Ils font quoi là ? On doit ramener Alec !

Alec entendit une claque et le cri de douleur de Jace, puis le baiser s'arrêta :

\- Allez file, chuchota Magnus en lui ouvrant la porte.

\- A plus tard.

Il rejoint les autres et Simon déposa les Lightwood chez eux avant de ramener Clary chez elle. Alec alla directement prendre un bain après le dîner puis il alla se coucher.

Le lendemain soir, toute la meute était rassemblée dans le domaine des Lightwood. Alec s'était habillé de manière sobre puisque c'était la pleine lune et que les jeunes loups allaient se transformer pour aller courir, laissant les anciens parlementer. Il fusilal son bracelet des yeux avant de rejoindre Isabelle et Jace qui discutaient avec Simon et Clary à l'extérieur de la maison :

\- Tu es superbe Alec, le complimenta Clary.

\- Merci, toi aussi.

\- SI tu n'étais pas imprégné de moi et Alec de Magnus, j'aurais pu penser que vous étiez en couple, souligna Jace.

\- C'est vrai que j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les garçons aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus, plaisanta Clary.

\- Dommage pour toi, celui-ci en déjà prit, mon petit biscuit, répondit Magnus en se joignant au groupe.

Alec souri :

\- Bonsoir chéri, déclara Magnus.

Magnus embrassa Alec chastement. L'alpha vit le bracelet en argent autour du poignet de son imprégné et il déposa un baiser dessus :

\- Magnus ! Je suis contente de te voir, lança Maryse en arrivant près du groupe.

\- Bonsoir Maryse, vous êtes superbe.

\- Flatteur va. Je suis venue vous prévenir que la soirée va commencer alors préparez-vous.

\- D'accord.

\- Bien je vous laisse, il faut que je prévienne tout le monde, s'excusa Maryse.

Ils hochèrent la tête :

\- J'ai hâte que ça commence je suis impatient de me transformer et de courir avec les autres. Puisque nous n'avons pas pu le faire pendant le bal à cause des Mortain.

\- Moi aussi j'ai hâte, déclara Magnus.

Tous sentaient la pleine lune augmenter leurs instincts de loups et ils avaient tous impatience de se transformer pour libérer l'animal en eux. Et les instincts d'Alec le poussèrent à retirer son bracelet et de se coller à Magnus pour s'imprégner de son odeur. Magnus passa un bras autour de ses hanches pour le garder contre lui. Robert monta sur une petite estrade, son épouse à ses côtés :

\- Mesdames, messieurs, bonsoir. Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas avoir tenu la tradition des Lightwood lors du bal. Je sais que vous aviez tous envie de laisser libre cours à vos instincts lupins mais la présence d'humains nous en a tous privée. Mais ce soir, vous pouvez être tranquille et libérer vos loups. Que les réjouissances commencent !

Tout le monde applaudit son discours. Les jeunes ne perdirent pas une seconde pour se dévêtir et se transformer sous les yeux des anciens de la meute. Alec regarda son frère s'élancer dans la forêt avec Clary sous leur forme lupines. Alec tourna la tête pour voir Magnus se transformer sous ses yeux en loup gris-noir. L'oméga sourit et il allait se transformer quand il entendit un cri déchirant dans la maison.

\- Attends-moi je reviens tout de suite, s'excusa Alec.

Magnus avait aussi entendu le cri et s'assit dans l'herbe, se tenant prêt à agir si besoin. Alec entra dans la maison et vit son père furieux face… Aux Mortain ! Que faisaient-ils ici ? :

\- Que faîtes-vous ici ?, s'écria Robert.

\- Nous sommes venus nous excuser du comportement de Jessamine. Mais que sont ses gens qui se transforment en loups ?, hoqueta Alexis.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?, demanda Jessamine qui était morte de peur.

\- Vous allez oublier ce que vous avez vu ce soir, répondit Robert en claquant des doigts.

Alec vit certains membres du conseil entourer les Mortain. Maryse rejoint son fils pour le pousser dehors :

\- Que se passe-t-il maman ?

\- Ce sont les affaires du conseil. Ils vont effacer leurs mémoires pour protéger notre secret. Rien de grave. Va courir avec Magnus. Profitez, c'est la pleine lune.

Maryse regarda Magnus :

\- Veille sur mon fils. Si nos pouvoirs sont décuplés, nos instincts primaires le sont aussi.

Le loup noir hocha la tête. La mère de famille sourit avant de retourner dans sa maison. Alec se transforme après un court moment d'hésitation et il alla lécher le museau de Magnus qui frotta sa tête contre lui. Puis ils s'élancèrent ensemble dans la forêt.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la tentative de viol sur Alec et le marquage de Magnus. Bisous glacé.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Ylena : Ravie que cela te fasse plaisir, et voilà la suite**

 **Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Marine 62 : Je suis contente de te retrouver XD, pour tes commentaire c'est vrai que Magnus n'aime pas qu'on touche à Alec il est très jaloux, pour Jace c'est juste que ça l'agace que sa petite ami soit la meilleure ami de son frère alors qu'il est sensé l'être et enfin pour Maryse ben elle nous faire marrer dans la suite de l'histoire**

 **Merci pour tous ceux qui me suivent ! Merci à ma béta Happy Umbrella**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels Dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 10 corrigé, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 10**_

Alec courait avec Magnus dans la forêt. Il jappa de bonheur avant de s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle. Magnus vint près de lui pour lui lécher le museau avant de frotter sa tête contre celle d'Alec :

 _\- On reste là ou on rejoint ta fratrie ?_

 _\- Je préfère qu'on soit tous les deux pour le moment,_ répondit Alec.

 _\- Comme tu veux mais je ne connais pas un bon coin pour qu'on soit vraiment tous les deux._

 _\- Et j'en connais un,_ répondit Alec.

Magnus suivit Alec jusqu'à son endroit préféré. Il s'abreuva du ruisseau avec Magnus. Ils s'allongèrent l'un contre l'autre en regardant le paysage. Magnus s'extasiait devant certaines plantes phosphorescentes et Alec le regardait, amusé.

 _\- Je comprends pourquoi tu viens ici, c'est magnifique comme endroit,_ s'émerveilla Magnus.

 _\- J'avais 13 ans quand j'ai découvert cet endroit, c'est mon refuge quand je veux être seul. Il y a que Clary qui connaît cet endroit car je lui l'ai montré une fois,_ racontât Alec perdu dans ses pensées.

 _\- Qu'est qu'il s'est passé quand tu avais 13 ans ? Parce je sens que il y quelque chose qui t'a perturbé,_ remarqua Magnus en frottant sa tête contre la sienne.

 _\- Tu sais que Jace est un Alpha… Quand j'avais 13 ans ses émanations d'Alpha m'excitait au plus point…_

 _\- Est-ce qu'il le savait ?_

 _\- Oui, j'avais le béguin pour lui à cette époque._

 _\- Oh Alexander, tu l'as bien regardé ? Il est moche comme un pou alors que moi je suis l'incarnation du parfait._

Alec ria devant la vantardise de Magnus et ce dernier colla son museau sur celui d'Alec :

 _\- Et il n'a jamais été attiré par toi ? Par ton odeur._

 _\- Il m'avoué qu'il ressentait plutôt du dégoût à mon odeur parce que pour lui je suis son frère avant tout._

 _\- Tu as de la chance d'avoir un frère comme lui._

 _\- Tu le penses vraiment ?_

 _\- Un tout petit peu,_ rigola Magnus.

Ils passaient la soirée ensemble à discuter tout en se câlinant. Ils entendirent un hurlement s'élever dans la nuit. Magnus et Alec levèrent la tête en même temps et répondirent au chant lupin. Les deux se regardèrent avant de rejoindre tout le monde à la maison. Alec s'habillait dans son coin lorsqu'il senti l'odeur de plusieurs alphas venir dans sa direction.

Alec s'habilla rapidement avant de chercher son bracelet, paniqué. Il l'enfila le plus vite possible avant de se cacher derrière un arbre :

\- Personne. Tu es sûr qu'il y avait un oméga ?, demanda l'un des membres du groupe.

\- Je suis sûr de moi, j'ai bien senti l'odeur d'un oméga, répondit son camarade.

\- T'as encore rêvé ! Quel oméga serait assez naïf pour venir à un rassemblement où plusieurs Alphas seraient présents ?

\- Pour se faire marquer les gars. Ça se voit que vous n'avez jamais soumis un oméga pour vous le faire. Je l'ai déjà fait et croyiez moi ça en valait le détour le seul problème c'est que je l'ai tué pendant l'accouplement…

\- Toi Agramon, tu as déjà soumis un oméga ?

\- Bien sûr Azazel… Je vous le jure cette file était une beauté et son odeur d'oméga… Rien que d'y repenser, je suis à nouveau excité, susurra Agramon.

\- Je vous garanti que l'odeur que j'ai senti était celle d'un oméga non marqué par un Alpha… Et c'est un homme.

\- T'as toujours eu du flair Samaël, remarqua Azazel.

\- Ouais on y va je pense qu'il est parti, observa Agramon.

\- T'as raison, la prochaine fois on le coincera et ça va être sa fête, s'esclaffa Azazel.

Le groupe d'Alphas s'éloigna de l'endroit où était Alec. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il était horrifié de ce qu'il venait d'entendre :

\- Alec ?, appela Magnus.

Le jeune homme se détendit en sentant l'odeur de son imprégné et il se précipita vers lui :

\- Que se passe-t-il ?, s'inquiéta Magnus en sentant Alec trembler contre lui.

\- Il y avait un groupe d'Alphas… Ils sont sentis mon odeur… Je me suis caché… Ils voulaient me…

\- Te soumettre de force ?

Alec hocha la tête :

\- Heureusement que tu as réussi à mettre ton bracelet, lui répondit Magnus en le serrant un peu plus dans ses bras. J'aurais dû rester avec toi au lieu de te laisser te changer seul. Je ne me séparerais plus de toi.

\- Même de mon lit ?, taquina Alec, soulagé.

\- Surtout même dans ton lit, rigola Magnus.

Ils s'embrassèrent avant de rejoindre tout le monde devant le domaine. Tous les invités commençaient à partir. Magnus resta un moment avec Alec avant de rentrer chez lui. Alec monta dans sa chambre, il s'allongea sur son lit et enleva son bracelet. Il le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entende toquer. Il se redressa pour voir sa mère avec un petit coffret dans sa main,

\- C'est quoi maman ?, demanda Alec curieux.

\- Ton nouveau bracelet, répondit sa mère.

Alec se redressa complètement pour laisser sa mère s'installer sur son lit. Elle ouvrit le coffret et prit le nouveau bracelet pour mettre au poignet d'Alec :

\- Alors ?, demanda Maryse

\- Pour l'instant ça ne me gratte pas, observa Alec.

Maryse sourit en regardant son fils avant de lui caresser la joue :

\- Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse n'est ce pas ?

Alec prit sa mère dans ses bras. Maryse fut surprise par ce geste. Elle essaya de se rappeler quand est ce que Alec l'avait prise dans ses bras de sa propre initiative. Puis elle lui caressa le dos :

\- Qu'est qu'il se passe mon chéri ?, demanda Maryse avec inquiétude.

\- Tout va bien maman. Je veux juste me serrer contre toi, la rassura Alec.

\- Tu es sûr mon bébé ?

\- Oui maman.

Maryse embrassa ses cheveux et le serra fort dans ses bras. Alec ferma les yeux en respirant profondément l'odeur de sa mère. Le jeune homme se retira de l'étreinte de sa mère :

\- Je n'aime pas voir mes enfants tracassés alors tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?, demanda Maryse à nouveau.

\- Oui ne t'en fais pas, la rassura Alec en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Maryse le regarda une dernière fois avant de partir. Alec s'allongea et s'endormi épuisé.

Alec se rendit chez Magnus en sifflotant. Il salua le gardien, qui s'était habitué à le voir passer. Il prit l'ascenseur et ouvrit la porte de l'appartement de son petit ami qu'il ne trouva pas dans le salon :

\- Magnus ?, appela Alec.

Personne ne répondit. Président Miaou vint se frotter aux jambes d'Alec. Alec le prit dans ses bras et commença à le caresser :

\- Salut, où est ton maître ?, demanda Alec.

Le chaton lui répondit en miaulant, Alec le mit par terre. Président Miaou se faufila vers la chambre de Magnus et Alec le suivit. Il découvrit Magnus, endormi dans son lit. Alec s'avança doucement sans faire de bruit et s'assis à côté de lui. Il enleva ses chaussures, s'allongea et s'endormit à côté de lui en respirant son odeur. Il discerna une caresse dans ses cheveux, il ouvrit les yeux et vit Magnus le regarder avec amour :

\- Bonjour le bel endormi, fit Magnus.

\- Bonjour mon beau prince.

\- Oh c'est vrai le bel endormi n'a pas attendu son baiser pour se réveiller de son long sommeil, c'est mauvais ça mais le prince va quand même l'embrasser, souffla Magnus.

Magnus se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement, Alec répondit à son baiser. Leur baiser commença à s'approfondir quand l'estomac d'Alec gronda, ils rompirent leur baiser. Ils se regardèrent un instant avant de d'éclater de rire. Magnus se leva et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain :

\- Je me prépare et je t'emmène manger dans un café, proposa Magnus.

\- C'est parfait.

Magnus s'enferma dans sa salle de bain, Alec se leva en s'étirant. Il remit ses chaussures et attendit Magnus dans le salon. L'Alpha ressortit après une heure dans la salle de bain, il était habillé et maquillé :

\- On peut y aller maintenant, déclara Magnus.

Alec hocha la tête et le suivi. Magnus ferma la porte sans la verrouiller :

\- Tu ne fermes pas à clefs ?, demanda Alec.

\- J'ai perdu mes clefs il y trois mois de cela, répondit Magnus en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu n'as fait pas changer les serrures ?

\- Il y un gardien en bas et j'ai un chat qui garde la maison donc aucun risque qu'un cambrioleur ne vienne me voler.

\- Si tu le dis…

\- Et puis mon bien le précieux est avec moi en ce moment, glissa Magnus dans l'oreille d'Alec.

Alec se mordit les lèvres devant la déclaration de Magnus. Il libéra se effluves sous l'excitation de la déclaration. Magnus gronda de plaisir en sentant les phéromones d'Alec, il le plaqua contre le mur pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Il mordilla les lèvres d'Alec et ils seraient possiblement aller plus loin si l'estomac d'Alec n'avait pas de nouveau gargouillé :

\- Plus vite on va commander à manger plus vite je pourrais te dévorer.

Alec rougit avant de lâcher un petit rire :

\- On prend ma voiture ou la tienne ?, demanda Alec.

\- On prend la mienne parce que tu conduis comme une grand-mère endormie sur la route.

\- Je ne roule pas comme une grand-mère, s'indigna Alec en le frappant légèrement.

\- Oh que si chéri même un escargot va plus vite que toi.

\- Pour la peine je t'interdis de me toucher jusqu'à nouvel ordre, gronda Alec.

Magnus sourit avant de libérer ses effluves d'Alpha. Le jeune homme étouffa un gémissement de plaisir en sentant l'odeur de Magnus. L'oméga fronça les sourcils et libéra ses propres phéromones pour retourner le plan de Magnus contre lui, ce qui fonctionna puisque l'Alpha gronda de plaisir :

\- Je te demande pardon de t'avoir traité de grand-mère, s'excusa Magnus.

\- Excuse acceptée, sourit Alec en arrêtant ses émanations d'effluves d'oméga.

Magnus conduisit sa voiture jusqu'à un café et ils commandèrent leur déjeuné. Magnus réalisa qu'il avait oublié son portefeuille dans sa voiture :

\- Qu'est qu'il y a ?, demanda Alec en le voyant fouiller ses poches de pantalon.

\- Je crois que j'ai oublié mon portefeuille dans la voiture. Attends-moi je vais aller le chercher.

\- Paye notre commande avec mon argent et rejoins-moi devant la voiture pendant que je vais chercher ton portefeuille, suggéra Alec.

\- Non plutôt tu paies pendant que je vais chercher mon portefeuille, suggéra Magnus à son tour.

Alec crocheta la nuque de Magnus pour un baiser puis il se recula en montrant fièrement les clefs de voiture de Magnus. Ce dernier fut surpris :

\- C'est moi qui est les clefs donc je vais aller le chercher. Toi paies notre commande et rejoins-moi près de la voiture.

\- Je me demande où tu as pris ce petit tour là…

\- Je te le dirai un jour, fit Alec en lui confiant son portefeuille.

Alec sortit du café et se dirigea vers la voiture de son petit-ami. Le portefeuille de Magnus était sur le siège conducteur. Il le prit quand il senti un groupe d'Alphas venir vers lui. Alec voulu sauter sur le siège et s'enfermer dans la voiture. Mais les Alphas furent plus rapides et ils furent autour de lui très vite. Ils le reniflèrent et Alec reconnus les odeurs de la veille :

\- Je reconnaitrais cette odeur entre milles. Je savais bien qu'il y avait un oméga mâle à cette soirée !, s'écria Agramon.

\- Tu avais raison, son odeur est alléchant, renchérit Azazel.

\- Tu vas nous suivre gentiment, menaça Samaël.

\- Pas question ! Foutez-moi la paix !, cracha Alec en reculant pour se cogner contre la voiture de Magnus.

\- Mais ce qu'il est indiscipliné cet oméga. Ne t'inquiète pas on va t'apprendre l'obéissance, ricana Azazel.

\- Maintenant tu vas nous suivre sagement, ordonna Agramon en utilisant sa voix d'Alpha.

Sa peau se recouvrit de chair de poule en sentant les émanations d'Alphas qu'ils émettaient et il comprit qu'ils étaient en chaleurs. Mais il tient bon. Agramon, en voyant que sa voix d'Alpha ne marchait pas, agrippa Alec par le bras et commença à le tira dans une ruelle assez reculer où personne ne viendrait les déranger. Mais même si Alec résistait et se débattait, il finit par être plaquer contre un mur :

\- Ne t'en fais pas tu vas beaucoup apprécier et tu en redemanderas, susurra Agramon en souriant vicieusement.

Samaël plaqua Alec par terre en le tenant par les bras, Azazel lui tient les jambes pendant qu'il lui déchirait son pantalon. Agramon commença à dégrafer son pantalon :

\- N'oublie pas de nous laisser en profiter un peu de cet oméga.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vous laisserai un peu…S'il ne meure pas avant, ricana Agramon.

\- NON ! LACHEZ-MOI ! MAGNUS !,cria Alec.

Agramon lui frappa le visage en libérant des émanations d'Alpha pour le soumettre à lui, mais Alec continuait de se débattre. Agramon le frappa une nouvelle fois :

\- Tu vas te soumettre oui ! gronda Agramon.

\- LACHEZ MOI ! AU SECOURS !, s'époumona Alec.

\- Je vais te faire taire une bonne fois pour toute !, claqua Agramon.

Agramon se plaça entre les jambes d'Alec. Il était sur le point de le pénétrait quand il reçût un coup de pieds retourné dans la tête, qui l'envoya contre le mur. Azazel et Samaël furent si surpris qu'ils relâchent la pression sur les membres d'Alec. Ce dernier vit Magnus debout. Il le rejoignit en pleurant tout en essayant de se couvrir avec les lambeaux de son pantalon. Magnus le serra dans ses bras pour le consoler. Azazel et ses acolytes reprirent leurs esprits :

\- Cet oméga on l'a vu en premier alors attends ton tour !, claqua Azazel.

\- Cet oméga, comme vous dites, est à moi, gronda Magnus froidement.

\- C'est impossible, il ne porte pas ta marque, répondit Samaël.

Magnus furieux déchira la moitié du t-shirt d'Alec. Ses yeux se changèrent en un instant pour prendre leurs aspects lupins et, c'est en poussant un grondement animal qu'il planta ses crocs dans le cou d'Alec pour le marquer. L'oméga glapit de douleur et de plaisir lorsque SON alpha libéra ses phéromones pour apaiser sa douleur. Magnus retira ses crocs et lécha la blessure avant de regarder le groupe d'alphas :

\- Maintenant il porte ma marque alors déguerpissez avant que je ne vous massacre pour avoir posé les mains sur ce qui est à moi.

Les trois alphas s'en allèrent sans demander leur reste. Alec, sous le coup de l'émotion, sentit ses jambes se dérober sous ses pieds. Magnus l'attrapa juste à temps :

\- Reste avec moi Alexander.

\- Magnus, je suis désolé, sanglota Alec en s'agrippant à son haut.

\- C'est à moi d'être désolé, j'aurais du venir avec toi et pardonne moi de t'avoir marqué de cette façon.

Magnus le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa voiture. Ils rentrèrent à l'appartement de Magnus. Il lui donna des vêtements propres et intacts après l'avoir pousser dans la salle de bain pour une bonne douche. Pendant ce temps, l'alpha contacta la famille de son imprégné pour les informer de la situation. Maryse annonça son arrivée dans le quart d'heure suivant. Magnus garda son oméga contre lui jusqu'à l'arrivée de sa mère. Elle débarqua avec Jace et Isabelle. Ils enlacèrent Alec et sa mère l'ausculta sous toutes les coutures pour être certaines qu'il n'avait pas de blessure. Alec choisit de rester auprès de Magnus pour la nuit. Ils avaient besoin d'être ensemble après ce qu'il s'était passé… L'alpha le porta comme une mariée jusqu'à sa chambre pour le mettre au lit. Alec se blottit contre lui et il s'endormi, épuisé par les événements et par la morsure qu'il avait reçu. Magnus le serra dans ses bras pour le rassurer et il s'endormit à son tour.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la déclaration d'Alec et de Magnus et sortie en boîte. Bisous glacé.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **DemmMyzei : Ravie que ça te plaise et merci pour ton Review**

 **Merci à tous eux qui me suivent ! Je mettrai les chapitres corrigés pendant le week-end !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 11 corrigé, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 11**_

Alec se réveilla dans les bras de Magnus. Il quitta le lit pour aller dans la salle de bains. Lorsqu'il croisa son propre regard dans le miroir, il écarquilla les yeux et fonça réveiller Magnus :

\- Magnus. Réveilles-toi ! On a un problème.

L'alpha ouvrit péniblement les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec un Alec paniqué. Il passa une main sur son visage pour se accélérer son réveil :

\- Qu'est que tu as ?

\- Ta marque ! Elle a disparue, répondit Alec d'une voix aigüe et paniquée.

\- Alec, calme-toi respire doucement, déclara doucement Magnus en voyant son petit ami en train de faire une crise de panique.

Alec se calma petit à petit sous les phéromones que Magnus libérait pour le calmer. L'alpha lui caressa la joue :

\- Ça va mieux ?, demanda Magnus.

\- Un peu mieux. Mais la marque a disparue.

Magnus ricana légèrement avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres :

\- Stupide petit loup, as-tu oublié comment on marque son imprégné ?

\- Je ne sais pas parce que Izzy et Jace ont fait, rougit Alec.

\- Pour être marqué, surtout un oméga, l'Alpha doit s'accoupler avec lui, expliqua Magnus.

Alec rougit :

\- Oh je vois… Mais quand tu m'as mordu devant eux…

\- C'était pour les mettre en garde. Pour leur montrer que tu es à moi.

Alec se blottit dans les bras de Magnus et ils se recouchèrent. L'alpha lui caressa doucement les cheveux :

\- Quand je suis sorti du café et que je ne t'ai pas vu… J'ai paniqué. Encore plus lorsque je me suis souvenu que tu ne portais pas ton bracelet.

\- J'ai voulu m'enfermer dans la voiture lorsque j'ai senti leurs odeurs mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire… Ils m'ont attrapé avant…

\- Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'ils t'auraient fait si j'étais arrivé trop tard…

\- Tu es venue à mon secours mon amour. Ne culpabilise pas. Je suis sain et sauf grâce à toi, le rassura Alec.

Magnus serra Alec dans ses bras. L'oméga leva la tête et embrassa Magnus avec amour. Le baiser devient plus langoureux et l'alpha les fit rouler pour placer Alec sur le dos. Magnus fit descendre ses lèvres dans le cou d'Alec. Ce dernier soupira d'aise sous les lèvres de Magnus. L'alpha passa sa main sous le t-shirt d'Alec pour caresser sa peau. Alec passa sa main sur le dos de Magnus sous son t-shirt. Magnus gronda de plaisir en sentant la main d'Alec sur sa peau. Le grondement poussa Alec à libérer ses phéromones dans l'air, ce qui excita davantage Magnus. Il émit ses propres phéromones et Alec gémit de plaisir. Ils s'embrassent à nouveau, leur baiser devenait plus en plus chaud. Magnus retourna embrasser dans son cou tout en poussant Alec à retirer son T-shirt pour lui offrir plus de peau à dévorer. Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière à cause du plaisir tout en soupirant le nom de Magnus. Ce dernier revient l'embrasser langoureusement. Alec tira sur le T-shirt de son alpha pour le lui retirer. Leurs mains explorèrent avec avidité le corps de l'autre. Alec posa ses mains sur le torse de son imprégné et se redressa pour l'embrasser. Magnus gronda de plaisir en sentant la langue d'Alec sur lui. L'alpha craqua et embrassa sauvagement son oméga. Il allongea Alec sur le lit une nouvelle fois et ce dernier sentit quelque chose de dur contre lui. Il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre de quoi il s'agissait et il haleta d'excitation. Magnus senti également la dureté d'Alec et il gémit à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre :

\- Est-ce que tu veux continuer ou veux-tu qu'on s'arrête avant d'aller trop loin ?, demanda Magnus d'une voix rauque.

\- Je veux… Qu'on continue encore mais… Je ne veux pas… Enfin… Tu vois.

\- Qu'on couche ensemble ?

Alec hocha la tête. Magnus lui embrassa rapidement la bouche :

\- Si tu sentes trop mal à l'aise, tu me le dis d'accord ?

\- D'accord.

Magnus défit le pantalon d'Alec pour saisir son membre et il commença à le masturber. Alec agrippa l'oreiller en gémissant de plaisir. Magnus se pencha vers le membre pour souffler dessus. Alec hoqueta de plaisir, Magnus glissât la pointe de sa langue sur le sexe d'Alec, le faisant couiner de surprise. Magnus le prit complètement en bouche et le suçota comme une friandise. Alec libéra encore plus de phéromones dans l'air sous l'excitation, faisant gronder Magnus. Son propre membre devenait douloureux dans son pantalon. Mais il devait se concentrer sur Alec, il accéléra ses succions. Alec se tordait de plaisir sous les mains de Magnus jusqu'à ce que son corps ne contracte à cause de son orgasme. L'oméga cria de jouissance, faisant exploser la quantité de ses phéromones dans l'air. Magnus avala tout ce qu'Alec lui offrit et lécha les quelque goutte qui lui avaient échappées. Il se redressa pour embrasser. Alec répondit à son baiser avant de froncer les sourcils quand il sentit le goût de son sperme dans la bouche de Magnus :

\- Alors comment tu te trouves ?, demanda un Magnus malicieux.

Alec devient encore plus rouge qu'il ne l'était déjà, encore plus lorsqu'il sentit la dureté toujours présente de Magnus contre sa cuisse :

\- Magnus, je…

\- Tu voudrais me soulager mais tu ne sais pas comment le faire ?

Alec hocha la tête. Magnus prit sa main dans la sienne et le posa sur son pantalon. Alec défit le pantalon de Magnus et il enroula ses doigts autour du membre douloureux de son imprégné, qui gémit de plaisir. Même si c'était agréable, l'inexpérience d'Alec l'empêchait de pleinement satisfaire son alpha. Alors Magnus posa sa main sur celle d'Alec pour le guider avant de le laisser faire tout seul lorsqu'Alec fut capable de se débrouiller tout seul. Alec enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Magnus en continuant de le masturber. Magnus haleta de plaisir. Alec l'embrassa dans le cou et cela poussa l'alpha à l'orgasme dans la main d'Alec. Il reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de son imprégné qui lui mordilla l'épaule en sentant son odeur se répandre et se mélanger avec sa propre odeur. Alec regarda sa main couverte de sperme. Il voulut porter ses doigts à sa bouche pour le goûter, mais une serviette humide vint le nettoyer avant qu'il n'en a eu l'occasion :

\- Tu n'es pas encore prêt pour ça mon petit loup, décréta Magnus en essuyant la main de son désormais amant.

Alec ne répondit rien mais il embrassa Magnus et ce dernier y répondit :

\- Je t'aime, avoua Alec.

Magnus fut surpris face à la soudaine déclaration d'Alec, qui rougit en baissant la tête. L'alpha lui releva la tête en l'embrassant légèrement :

\- Stupide louveteau, je t'aime aussi.

Alec gémit de bonheur en voyant Magnus répondre à sa déclaration. Ils s'enlacèrent et s'embrassèrent jusqu'à être dérangé par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Magnus et Alec soupirèrent. Magnus le quitta, le pantalon toujours ouvert, ce qui fit rougir Alec. Ce dernier se rhabilla avant de rejoindre le salon. Il fut surprit d'y trouver sa fratrie. Jace fronça les sourcils et le nez en sentant l'odeur que portait son frère :

\- Je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous étiez en train de faire, grimaça-t-il.

\- Tu es sûr ? Parce que dans la chambre ça sent encore plus que dans le salon.

Alec rougit :

\- Ah je ne veux pas entendre ce que tu fais à mon frère, hurla Jace en mettant ses mains sur ses oreilles.

\- Allez, respire cette bonne odeur que ton frère et moi avons créée, ricana Magnus.

\- Je vais sur le balcon pour respirer de l'air pur, répondit Jace en sortant de la pièce.

Magnus ricana du malheur de Jace alors qu'Alec rougissait. Izzy et Clary étaient pliées de rire sur le canapé de Magnus alors que Simon souriait, amusé :

\- Je vais chercher des boissons, soupira Alec en allant dans la cuisine.

\- Alors quel bon vent vous amène ?, demanda Magnus en s'asseyant dans l'un des fauteuils.

\- Disons que tu m'avais promis des Pass Vip pour ton club, lança Izzy.

\- J'avais complètement oublié de te les donner, répondit Magnus.

\- Alors tu pourrais nous les donner en nous faisant entrer dans ton club ce soir ?, proposa Izzy.

\- Très bonne idée ! J'avais envie de sortir aussi donc en profitons pour aller au Pandémonium, suggéra Magnus.

\- Super !, cria Izzy en sautant dans les bras de Magnus.

Alec revint avec les boissons et il grogna de jalousie en voyant sa sœur dans les bras de son alpha. Izzy leva les yeux au ciel en se rasseyant dans le canapé prés de son petit ami. Clary aidât Alec à servir tout le monde sauf Jace qui restait dehors pour bouder. Alec remerciât Clary en lui faisant bisou sur la joue, Magnus sourit à cela. Ils discutèrent pendant des heures, furent rejoint par Jace, et finirent par décider de rentrer pour se préparer pour sortir au Pandémonium :

\- On se retrouve au club ?, demanda Izzy.

\- Bien-sûr. Je vais dire à mes videurs de vous laisser entrer en VIP. Et vous recevrez les meilleurs traitements.

\- Alec, j'adore ton mec !

Alec sourit, lui aussi adorait son « mec ». L'oméga suivit les siens pour partir lorsque Magnus le tira à lui pour lui offrir un dernier baiser :

\- Je te rejoins là-bas.

\- Je te montrerais mon bureau, chuchota Magnus d'une voix suggestive.

Alec rougit à cela avant de l'embrasser chastement et de rejoindre sa fratrie. Alec prit sa voiture alors que sa fratrie prit le van de Simon. Alec rentra chez lui accompagné de Jace et d'Izzy. Sa mère vint l'accueillir en le serrant dans ses bras :

\- Ça va mon chéri ?

\- Tout va bien maman.

\- Maman on sort en boîte ce soir, lança Izzy.

\- …D'accord. Vous connaissez les consignes. Et ne buvez pas trop.

\- Oui maman.

\- Passez une bonne soirée.

\- Papa n'est pas là ?, demanda Alec.

\- Ton père est parti à un congrès d'entreprises pour les trois prochains jours.

Alec hocha la tête avant de monter dans sa chambre. Il commença à se préparer et mit son nouveau bracelet à son poignet. Il attendit Jace et Izzy en bas des escaliers. Puis ils se rendirent au club. Simon et Clary étaient déjà sur place. Clary s'approcha discrètement d'Alec :

\- Tu me réserves une danse ?

\- Bien sûr mais ne dit rien à Izzy, chuchota Alec en jetant un coup d'œil à Izzy.

Ils étaient devant l'entrée de la boîte et pourtant, ils entendaient déjà la musique. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les deux videurs, ils leur demandèrent leurs pièces d'identité :

\- Mais… Nous sommes invités par votre patron, annonça Izzy.

\- Peut-être mais il nous faut votre pièce d'identité.

\- Magnus nous a personnellement invité je vous dis.

\- Izzy, calme-toi, déclara calmement Alec.

\- Mais Alec, ils nous demandent nos papiers alors que Magnus nous avait dis d'entrer directement, pesta Izzy.

\- Alec, peux-tu appeler Magnus pour qu'il vient nous chercher ?, proposa Jace.

Alec allait répondre lorsque Jace lorsqu'il capta l'odeur de Magnus. Il tourna la tête en direction de l'odeur, il découvrit un Magnus vêtu d'une chemise verte foncée ouverte jusqu'à la moitié de son torse avec un pantalon en cuir rouge. Il était maquillé à la perfection et ses cheveux étaient coiffés en pics grâce à du gel agrémenté de multiples de mèches multicolores. Alec salivait sur son petit copain lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour parler :

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ?, demanda Magnus.

\- Patron, ces jeunes prétendent vous connaître, répondit l'un des deux videurs.

\- C'est exact, ils me connaissent. A partir de maintenant ce petit groupe peut rentrer gratuitement quand ils veulent, vous m'avez compris ?

\- Oui patron, répondirent-ils.

\- Bien. Allez, venez, sourit Magnus en s'adressant au groupe.

Izzy entra en tirant la langue aux videurs :

\- Vous êtes arrivés un peu plus tôt que prévu et je n'ai pas eu le temps de les prévenir.

\- Ce n'est pas grave.

Magnus attrapa le bras d'Alec pour le garder contre lui alors qu'il les conduisit dans l'espace VIP. Il fit signe au serveur de venir et ce dernier s'approcha :

\- Ce groupe a droit à ce qu'il veut et gratuitement. Okais ?

\- Oui monsieur.

\- Merci beau-frère, s'écria Izzy en venant faire un bisou sur la joue de Magnus.

\- De rien ma belle, remercie ton frère. Il a su me faire plaisir avant que tu ne me demandes encore une fois les PASS, que voici.

Izzy se saisit des PASS en criant de manière très aigüe. Le cri de sa sœur effaça la gêne d'Alec lorsqu'il avait entendu les propos de Magnus à son sujet. Les boissons arrivèrent peut avant qu'Izzy ne traîne Clary sur la piste de danse. Pendant ce temps, Jace et Simon commencèrent un concours à boire pour savoir lequel des deux tenaient le mieux l'alcool. Clary vient chercher son petit-ami, mais il refusa catégoriquement de danser, alors elle se rabattit sur son meilleur ami. Ce dernier était tranquillement calé contre Magnus qui sirotait son cocktail :

\- Alec ! Tu m'avais promis une danse, couina Clary.

\- J'arrive.

Alec suivit sa meilleure amie sur la piste de danse et commença à danser avec elle. Jace vint les rejoindre en lançant un regard jaloux à Alec :

\- Même si tu es mon frère et que tu as un mec, pas touche à ma copine, déclara Jace en prenant Clary dans ses bras.

\- Danse plutôt avec moi Alec, pleurnicha Izzy.

\- D'accord.

Alec changea donc de cavalière et vit ses pieds être écrasé plusieurs fois par sa sœur. Lorsque le DJ lança une séquence de slows, Simon vient danser avec Isabelle, Jace continua de danser avec Clary et Magnus vient danser avec Alec. L'oméga sourit et se laissa aller contre son imprégné tout en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. Magnus mit sa main sur les hanches d'Alec et le colla à lui pour leur permettre d'être aussi proche que possible durant la danse :

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Magnus l'embrassa tendrement tout en continuant à danser. L'alpha se détache un instant :

\- Je reviens dans un instant.

Alec hocha la tête et regarda Magnus s'éloigner. L'oméga regarda les couples dansants autour de lui. Puis Magnus revient vers lui avec un sourire malicieux. Pourquoi diable souriait-il ? Il comprit lorsque la musique changea pour devenir plus… Sensuelle. Magnus se saisit des hanches d'Alec pour le plaquer contre son propre bassin. Puis ils se mouvèrent l'un contre l'autre, faisant rougir Alec. Magnus commença à murmurer les paroles de la chanson à l'oreille de son imprégné. Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre inférieure en écoutant les murmures de son alpha, il reconnut la chanson Buttons des Pussicat Dolls. Il étouffa un gémissement de plaisir lorsque Magnus lui mordilla l'oreille tout en libérant ses phéromones d'alpha. Alec glapit de plaisir. La musique se termina pour enchainer sur une nouvelle musique encore plus vulgaire que Magnus s'amusa à chanter au creux de l'oreille d'Alec. Après un moment à danser sensuellement avec Alec, le couple se dirigea vers le carré VIP où sa fratrie les attendait :

\- On aurait dit que vous étiez sur le point de vous envoyer en l'air, commenta Jace.

\- Tu sais blondinet, quand ton frère et moi nous enverront en l'air, je t'enverrai une vidéo, blagua Magnus.

\- Magnus !, s'écria Alec en rougissant.

\- Je plaisante mon chéri, je ne veux pas exposer ton corps de rêve à n'importe qui.

Alec rougit sous les rires d'Izzy et de Clary pendant que Jace faisait la gueule et que Simon ne savait plus où se mettre. Ils passèrent toute la soirée à danser, à se bécoter et à boire des cocktails.

Alec fut chargé de ramener son frère et sa sœur à la maison et il dû porter sa sœur sur son dos pendant que Jace se cognait souvent aux murs. Maryse entendit ses enfants rentrés et descendit les accueillir. Elle aida son aîné à coucher Isabelle et Jace. Alec embrassa sa mère avant d'aller se coucher à son tour. Il avait passé une super soirée.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le retour des Mortain et les parents de Magnus. Bisous glacé.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Marine 62 : Je suis contente de te voir, pourquoi pauvre Jace lui aussi empestait Alec avec ses odeurs de sexe, Izzy veut son Pass pour aller se vanter auprès de ses amis car elle est la belle-sœur de Magnus. Oui dans cette fics Magnus est beaucoup patient avec Alec mais par contre quand ils commenceront à couché ensemble là sera autre chose croie moi XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels Dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 12 corrigé, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 12**_

Alec se réveilla encore fatigué par la soirée d'hier soir. Il prit ses vêtements et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, il se figea net en sentant l'odeur de vomi qui en émanant. Il grimaça de dégoût et retourna dans sa chambre pour se changer. Puis il descendit à la cuisine pour déjeuner :

\- Mais ce n'est pas vrai, soupira-t-il en sentant une nouvelle odeur dégoûtante.

\- C'est vrai que l'odeur est insupportable, mais ça fait passer la gueule de bois, lui répondit sa mère.

Elle était en train de préparer une étrange mixture nauséabonde :

\- Et c'est pour qui ?

\- Jace. Il a vomi toute la nuit.

\- Et Izzy ?

\- Elle va plutôt bien, mais je vais quand même tirer un peu les oreilles.

Alec grimaça en entendant Jace vider ses tripes dans les toilettes :

\- Je vais chez Magnus.

\- D'accord. Sois prudent.

L'oméga fila préparer un sac pour passer la nuit chez son petit-ami, enfila son bracelet et couru jusqu'à sa voiture. Il allait lui-même finir par vomir avec toutes ces odeurs immondes.

Alec salua le gardien, monta jusqu'à l'étage de Magnus et gémit de bonheur en sentant l'odeur de son Alpha. Il ouvrit la porte, retira ses baskets et déposa son sac dans le salon avant de partir à la recherche de son imprégné. Il le trouva endormi dans son lit. Il se mordit les lèvres en le voyant torse nu. Il répandit ses phéromones dans l'air, Magnus gronda dans son sommeil en sentant l'odeur d'Alec. Alec monta sur le lit et s'allongea prés de Magnus, il commença faire des baisers papillon sur le torse. Magnus se réveilla en en papillonnant des yeux :

\- Suis-je au paradis ?

\- Pas encore, non.

\- Je crois que si parce que je suis réveillé par un ange.

Alec rougit fortement sous le regard appréciateur de Magnus, ce dernier redressa la tête pour l'embrasser tendrement avant de changer de position pour surplomber son oméga de tout son corps. Alec rougit et brisa le baiser en sentant que Magnus était totalement nu :

\- Tu dors nu ?

\- Pas toujours, mais parfois je me dis que je vis seul à part Président Miaou et que personne ne va se plaindre.

Alec déglutit avant que Magnus ne l'embrasse sensuellement. Leurs hormones respectives commençaient à se répandre dans l'air et a les influencer tous les deux. Magnus déposa une multitude de suçons dans le cou de son oméga, qui cambra son dos en grognant de plaisir. Son T-shirt lui fut rapidement retiré pour que l'alpha puisse poursuivre son exploration. Arrivé à la limite du pantalon d'Alec, il le dégrafa et le lui retira d'un geste souple avant de prendre son érection en bouche. Alec cria de plaisir en sentant la bouche de Magnus sur son anatomie. Magnus le suçota comme s'il s'agissait d'une sucette et se régala davantage en sentant le liquide pré-éjaculatoire de son amant sur sa langue. Il creusa ses joues pour aspirer un peu plus du sexe d'Alec dans sa bouche, ce qui le fit hurler de plaisir. Magnus le conduisit à l'orgasme de cette façon et il n'en perdit pas une goutte. Puis il vint embrasser son amant avec plaisir. Alec laissa ses mains glisser le long du torse de son alpha pour enrouler ses doigts autour de son excitation, laissée sans attention pendant trop longtemps, et il commença un doux mouvement de vas-et-viens. Et ce fût à son tour de conduire son amant à l'orgasme, le poussant à se déverser sur sa main. Magnus posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Alec en lui faisant des baisers papillons. L'alpha se leva et parti chercher une serviette humide pour essuyer la main d'Alec, ce dernier se mordit les lèvres en voyant le corps nu de Magnus :

\- Tu as emmené ton sac ?, observa Magnus.

\- Jace est en train de cuver de la soirée d'hier soir et je ne t'explique pas les odeurs de vomi et d'autres choses non identifiables qui régnaient dans la maison. Izzy était en train de se remette et donc je pense qu'elle aussi va déserter la maison.

\- Oh pauvre chéri, respirer l'odeur dégueulasse de ton frère a dû être insupportable pour toi, répondit Magnus sur un ton théâtral.

Alec rigola et fut rejoint par Magnus :

\- Je te laisse la salle de bain en premier, fit Magnus.

Alec se leva, prit ses affaires et entra dans la salle de bain. Il prit un bain et ressortit habillé. Magnus entra à son tour dans la salle de bain et pendant ce temps, Alec prépara le petit déjeuner. Magnus le rejoint dans la cuisine et encercla les hanches d'Alec avec ses bras :

\- Ça sent bon, remarqua Magnus.

Alec l'embrassa chastement :

\- Merci.

Magnus l'aida à mettre le couvert et ils mangèrent le petit déjeuner avant de s'assoir dans le canapé en continuant de s'embrasser. Ils furent dérangé par la sonnette d'entré. Magnus releva la tête en faisant la moue :

\- Si c'est encore un vendeur ambulant pour me proposer je ne sais quel article, je vais un meurtre, pesta Magnus en se levant.

La sonnette résonna à nouveau dans tout l'appartement et Magnus pesta encore une fois contre l'importun. Il ouvrit la porte, Magnus se figea net devant la porte :

\- C'est qui ?, demanda Alec depuis le salon.

\- L'enfer !, cria Magnus d'une voix blanche.

Alec ne comprit pas ce que Magnus voulait dire. Puis il vit un homme et une femme d'une quarantaine d'années entrer dans l'appartement. Ils étaient tous les deux des alphas, d'après leurs odeurs :

\- Tu ne nous présentes pas ton ami ?, demanda la femme en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Alexander, je te présente mes parents, Asmodée et Ati Bane. Papa, maman, je vous présente Alexander Lightwood, mon petit ami.

Alec se leva et serra la main des parents de Magnus. Sa mère le regarda longuement :

\- Fils ingrat ! Je vois dans ce garçon plus qu'un petit ami, alors qui est-il réellement ?, demanda sa mère en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est mon imprégné maman.

\- Dieu soit loué enfin mes prières ont été entendues ! Je commençais à en avoir marre de voir défiler des hommes et des femmes dans ton appartement, s'écria sa mère.

\- Bon qu'est que vous faîtes ici ?, soupira Magnus.

\- Fils indigne, moi qui ai souffert pendant 23 heures pour te mettre en monde et c'est comme cela que tu nous accueilles ?, s'écria Ati.

Magnus soupira, blasé, avant de se prendre une claque de la part de sa mère :

\- Et ne soupire pas en ma présence, gronda sa mère.

Alec sourit amusé. Sa propre mère faisait la même chose avec lui lorsqu'il soupirait. Asmodée s'assit tranquillement dans le fauteuil en regardant son épouse disputé leur fils :

\- Je vais dans la salle de bain me rafraîchir un peu, s'excusa Ati.

\- Il y a des calmants dans ma boîte à pharmacie, à côté des préservatifs, lança Magnus sur un ton joueur.

\- Je ne veux pas t'entendre Magnus, lui répondit sa mère en s'éclipsant dans la salle de bain.

Magnus se tourna vers son père qui était en train de retirer ses boules quiètes :

\- Elle a été si insupportable que ça ?, demanda Magnus.

\- Depuis la voiture jusqu'ici, répondit Asmodée.

\- Qu'est qu'elle a au juste ?

\- La saison de ses chaleurs va bientôt arriver.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir !, s'écria Magnus en mimant un vomissement après sa phrase.

Asmodée ricana de l'état de son fils puis il se tourna vers Alec :

\- Je suis ravi de faire la connaissance de l'imprégné de mon fils.

\- Moi aussi je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance monsieur Bane, répondit Alec.

\- Appelle moi Asmodée.

\- D'accord.

Atis revient en déclarant :

\- C'est quoi tous ces produit de beauté dans ta salle de bain ? Tu as l'intention d'ouvrir un magasin de beauté ?, ironisa sa mère.

\- Maman, c'est à moi et arrête de me critiquer à la fin.

\- C'est bon j'arrête. C'est juste que ça me manque de ne plus t'avoir à la maison.

\- Je sais. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, je suis bien ici.

\- Je vois cela, répondit-elle en regardant Alec.

\- C'est dommage que tu ne nous aies pas prévenus en personne que tu étais imprégné d'un oméga et que nous ayons dû l'apprendre grâce à Charlotte et Raphaël.

\- Je vais lui faire bouffer son crucifix à celui-là.

Sa mère lui frappa l'arrière de la tête :

\- Ne parle pas de Raphaël et de sa foi ainsi, le gronda sa mère.

\- Mais arrête de me frapper, protesta Magnus.

Alec commença à rire de voir son alpha se faire réprimander par sa mère. Mais il tenta tant bien que mal de cacher son hilarité. Magnus se tourna vers son père qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce :

\- Et tu ne dis rien ?

\- Je ne me mêle pas de vos histoires.

\- Mais qui m'a renfilé un fils pareil. Et dire que j'ai souffert terriblement pendant 23 heures pour te mettre au monde. Et sans péridurale en plus, se lamenta Atis.

\- Pourtant je me rappelle bien que tu as supplié au médecin de te donner la péridurale, commenta son mari.

Ati foudroya son époux des yeux :

\- Je vais chercher quelque chose à boire, tu viens Alexander ?, proposa Magnus.

\- Oui.

Magnus sortit une bouteille d'alcool fort de son placard avant de la mettre sur un plateau avec des verres :

\- Alors comme ça tu lui as fait vivre un enfer de 23 heures ?, taquina Alec.

\- C'est pour ça qu'elle n'a plus voulu avoir d'enfants après cela.

\- En tout cas j'aime bien tes parents.

\- Maman n'est pas comme ça d'habitude, mais avec ses chaleurs qui arrivent…

\- Elle me fait un peu penser à Izzy et ma mère quand elles sont en chaleur. Je peux te dire qu'à la maison il faut marcher sur des œufs avec elles, le rassura Alec.

\- Ce ne sont pas des œufs mais des mines avec ma mère.

Alec rit avec Magnus et ils rejoignirent les parents de Magnus dans le salon. Le fils servi un verre à son père et à sa mère :

\- J'espère que tu n'as pas du poison dans mon verre, taquina Ati.

\- Je n'en avais plus mais promis j'en achèterai pour ta prochaine visite, rétorqua Magnus.

\- Crétin de fils ! J'aurai du me garder ma ligne de mannequin au lieu de faire un gosse tels que toi, gronda sa mère.

\- Hé voit ça avec papa, c'est lui qui as mis ses petites graines dans ton ventre, rappliqua Magnus.

\- Oh oui je me souviendrai toujours de ta conception. Il pleuvait ce jour-là, ta mère avait une petite nuisette transparente et on voyait tout. Elle était en train de faire la cuisine, raconta Asmodée en lissant sa barbe de 3 jours.

\- J'ai été conçus dans la cuisine…, grimaça Magnus.

\- C'est dans la douche qu'on t'a conçu, gronda sa mère en lançant un regard noir à son mari.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir !

\- Alexander, parle –moi de toi ?, demanda soudainement Ati.

\- Je vis dans cette ville. Mes parents, Maryse et Robert, faisaient partie de la meute de Valentin Morgenstern avant ma naissance. Comme je suis né oméga, mes parents ont quitté la ville pour me protéger et ils sont venus s'installer ici. A la suite de cela, j'ai eu une sœur et un frère. J'avais 10 ans quand mes parents ont adopté le fils d'amis à eux qui venaient de mourir. Mes frères et sœur sont des Alphas, ils sont tous imprégné, à part Max qui est encore trop jeune. Je porte un bracelet qui masque mes phéromones d'oméga, c'est le conseil des loups de la ville qui me l'a fabriqué. Et quand je suis au lycée ou ailleurs mes frères et sœur se colle à moi pour camoufler encore plus mon odeur, racontât Alec.

\- Vos parents ont de la chance d'avoir un garçon aussi charmant, j'aimerais beaucoup les rencontrer, ronronna la mère de Magnus.

\- Que font vos parents ?, demanda Asmodée.

\- Mon père gère l'entreprise de la famille, et ma mère est directrice de l'hôpital de la ville, mais elle médecin à la base, répondit Alec.

\- Et comment t'es-tu imprégné de mon abruti de fils ? demanda Ati.

\- Maman…, soupira Magnus.

\- J'étais sorti avec ma sœur dans un centre commercial et j'ai senti son odeur. Mais ma sœur m'a ramené à la maison pour que je ne puisse pas suivre la trace d'un alpha avec une odeur aussi attirante. Et lors du bal que ma famille organise à chaque pleine lune, nous nous sommes retrouvés. Et nous nous sommes imprégnés.

Magnus lui prit la main et l'embrassa. Asmodée et Atis sourirent, ils étaient heureux pour leur fils. Le père de Magnus se leva et lissa son costume tout en disant :

\- Bon, il est temps pour nous de partir. J'ai encore du boulot qui m'attends et d'autres choses à faire, sous-entendit Asmodée en regardant sa femme du coin de l'œil.

\- C'est vrai, il est l'heure pour nous de partir.

\- Oh dommage, je voulais tant que vous restiez encore un peu, plaisanta Magnus.

Ati le frappa à nouveau derrière la tête et Magnus glapit de douleur. Magnus raccompagna ses parents avec Alec :

\- Quand vous aurez le temps, nous vous inviterons, toi et ta famille, pour dîner. Il faut bien que nous fassions connaissance, déclara Ati.

\- J'en serai honoré madame Bane.

\- Appelle moi Ati.

\- Ou la mègère, murmura Magnus.

\- Je t'ai entendu.

\- J'en serai honoré Ati.

\- Au revoir Alexander. AU revoir Magnus. Je te téléphone et tu as intérêt de répondre espèce de sale gosse.

\- Oui maman, soupira Magnus.

Asmodée serra la main de son fils et d'Alec avant de partir avec sa femme. Magnus referma la porte en soupira longuement sous le regard amusé d'Alec :

\- J'ai cru qu'elle allait encore me gronder, soupira Magnus.

\- C'est ta mère non ?, répondit Alec en imitant au mieux le père de Magnus.

\- Non ce n'est pas ma mère mais une furie pire une harpie, s'exclama Magnus en levant les bras au ciel.

Alec rigola en entendant Magnus se lamenter sur le mauvais caractère de sa mère quand elle est agacée par ses chaleurs. Alec le calma en l'embrassant :

\- Promets-moi que tu ne seras pas comme ça quand tu seras en chaleur, supplia Magnus.

\- Euh à propos de ça…Euh …Je…

\- Qu'est que tu essayes de me dire ?

\- Je n'ai jamais eu de période de chaleurs, avoua Alec.

\- C'est normal, tu ne t'étais pas encore accoupler.

Alec mit sa main sur la sienne et l'embrassa chastement. Il avait de la chance d'avoir un alpha aussi rassurant. Le téléphone de Magnus sonna et il soupira avant de décrocher. Il échangea quelques mots avec son interlocuteur avant de raccrocher :

\- Il faut que j'y aille. Il y a un problème au club.

\- Je vais partir moi aussi. Je passerai tout à l'heure, promis Alec.

Magnus l'embrassa tendrement. Alec récupéra son bracelet et suivit Magnus jusque sur le parking où ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de se séparer.

Alec rentra chez lui et il renifla l'odeur légère du vomi. Maryse sortit de la cuisine :

\- Tu es rentré mon chéri.

\- Oui, Magnus avait un problème à son club.

\- Je vois.

\- J'ai rencontré ses parents, ils vont nous inviter prochainement pour faire connaissance.

\- C'est super. Tu me raconteras ça plus en détails plus tard. Le dîner ne va pas se faire tout seul.

Alec montât dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit. Il commençât à somnoler quand il entendit sa mère crier contre quelqu'un. Il sortit de sa chambre et descendit l'escalier. Il resta figé en voyant madame Mortain et Lydia présentes dans le salon :

\- Alexander, bonjour comment vas-tu ?, demanda madame Mortain.

\- Je vais bien et vous ?, demanda Alec en regardant sa mère.

Maryse regarda son fils et lui signe de venir avec elle. Ils se rendirent dans la cuisine :

\- Je croyais que le conseil avait effacé leur mémoire…

\- Ce que nous avons fait mais les souvenirs existants juste avant la découverte de notre secret sont toujours là. Donc pour eux, nous sommes toujours associés dans l'entreprise de ton père et ils ne savent pas ce que nous sommes réellement.

\- Ça veut dire que je dois encore supporter ses regards de dégoût.

\- Je suis désolé mon chéri mais ton père m'a promis de chercher un autre associé répondit Maryse en caressant la joue de son fils.

Alec hocha la tête avant de remonter s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre Le chantage de madame Mortain et sortie entre Alec et Clary. Bisous glacé.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Didinou : Merci pour ta Review**

 **Marine 62 : La mère de Magnus est sur les nerfs à cause du taux d'hormones et qu'elle a vu que la saison de ses chaleurs arrivent, Alec était obligé de fuir de chez lui s'il ne voulait pas vomir à cause de l'odeur à vomir de Jace. Ne t'en fais pas tu retrouveras les parents de Magnus est un peu plus tard.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (quel dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare.**

 **Voici le chapitre 13, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 13**_

Alec resta dans sa chambre au lieu de descendre en compagnie de Lydia et de sa tante, il somnolait dans son lit quand il sentit une odeur de vanille pénétrer dans sa chambre. Il sourit et ouvrit les yeux en y voyant Clary,

\- Salut ma rouquine, sourit Alec.

\- Salut mon corbeau, sourit Clary à son tour.

\- Que se passe-t-il, demanda Alec en laissant une place sur son lit .

\- Rien je suis passé avec Simon pour voir Jace et Izzy mais il n'y a qu'Izzy, j'en profite pour venir te voir, répondit Clary en s'allongeant sur le lit d'Alec.

Alec sourit et se tourna pour faire face à Clary, elle se mit sur le côté pour qu'elle soit face à lui aussi.

\- J'ai vu que madame Mortain était en bas avec Lydia, remarqua Clary.

\- Le conseil a effacé notre secret dans leur mémoire.

\- Donc il va falloir la supportée encore une fois, supposa Clary.

Alec hocha la tête, Clary soupira et caressa la joue d'Alec. Alec gémit, appréciateur de la caresse,

\- Ça te dirait de ne sortir rien que tous les deux ?, proposa Clary

\- Ça fait un moment que nous ne sommes pas sortis tous les deux, se remémora Alec.

\- Alors allons-y, suggéra Clary en se levant.

Alec lâcha un petit rire et prit son bracelet pour le mettre à son poignet, ils descendirent vers l'escalier, madame Mortain et Lydia étaient encore présentes dans le salon. Maryse était entrain de boire du thé avec elles,

\- Maman, Clary et moi on ne sort rien que tous les deux, annonça Alec.

\- D'accord, Clary je compte sur toi, veille sur lui, répondit Maryse.

\- Oui, rassura Clary.

\- Lydia pourrait vous accompagnez non ? Proposa madame Mortain.

\- Je suis désolé mais cette sortie n'est que pour moi et Clary car ça fait un moment que nous ne sommes pas sortit ensemble, expliqua Alec.

\- Comme vous voulez, répondit madame Mortain avec un sourire hypocrite.

Alec et Clary prirent la voiture de celui-ci, ils se promenaient ensemble dans la ville. Ils entrèrent dans un café et commandèrent chacun un café en discutant.

\- Jace m'a dit que tu avais été attaqué par un groupe d'Alphas…, lança Clary.

\- J'étais avec Magnus, nous étions sortit pour prendre notre déjeuné. Il avait oublié son portefeuille dans sa voiture et je me suis proposé pour aller le chercher, j'étais devant sa voiture et j'ai sentis leurs odeurs d'Alpha. Le temps que je rentre dans la voiture, ils étaient près de moi. Ils m'ont entraîné dans une ruelle et ont commencé à déchiré mes habits, s'étouffa Alec dans un sanglot.

\- C'est bon Alec, calme-toi, c'est fini. Je suis là tout va bien, changeons de sujet, rassura Clary en lui caressant la main.

\- Non, c'est bon, tu es ma meilleure amie. Je vais te raconter et me sentir mieux, pour y revenir, j'ai commencé à crier et l'un d'eux m'a frapper au visage pour que je me taise. J'ai crié à nouveau et il m'a donné de nouveau un coup, il s'est approché de moi pour tu-sais-quoi quand Magnus arriva et le frappa ce qui le mit ko. Je me suis précipité en pleurant dans ses bras et il m'a marqué devant eux en les menaçant de partir, raconta Alec en essuyant une larme.

\- Oh pauvre Alec, et la marque est toujours là ?, demanda Clary.

\- Non la marque s'est effacé car elle doit se faire pendant l'accouplement, rougit Alec.

\- Mais toi et Magnus avez déjà fait quelque caresses intimes non ?

\- Quelques caresses intimes en dessous de la ceinture, révéla Alec

Clary hocha la tête ne poursuivit pas la conversation, ils discutaient à nouveau sur ce que qu'ils avaient raté ensemble. Ils sortirent du café et se promenèrent dans la ville, Clary s'était collée à Alec pour camoufler son odeur en dépit du fait qu'il portait son bracelet. Alec repéra un marchand de glace pas loin d'eux,

\- Tu veux une glace ? proposa Alec.

\- Avec joie, sourit Clary.

\- Attends-moi je vais aller en cherché, fit Alec en s'en allant.

Alec commanda deux glaces, pour lui et Clary, il lui prit son parfum préféré et retourna la voir. Clary était entrain de se faire embêter par un groupe de garçons du même âge que lui,

\- Fichez-moi la paix, cracha Clary.

\- Allez, viens avec nous, tu vas t'amuser au lieu de rester dans ton coin, suggéra le chef.

\- Je vous ai dit de me laisser tranquille, claqua Clary.

\- Ne vous a-t-elle pas dis de la laisser tranquille ? cria Alec.

Le groupe de garçons vit Alec venir vers eux, Clary se leva et couru pour se mettre derrière lui.

\- T'es qui toi ? beugla l'un d'eux.

\- Je suis son petit ami et vous avez intérêt de dégager de mon chemin si vous ne voulez pas que j'appelle mon père qui est commissaire de police pour vous faire arrêter, menaça Alec.

\- C'est bon on s'en va, paniqua le chef.

Le groupe de garçons s'en allèrent en prenant leur pieds à leurs cous, Clary sortit de derrière Alec et commença à rire en même temps que lui.

\- Ça marche à tous les coups, rigola Alec en donnant sa glace à Clary.

\- Je demande où tu as eu cette idée, questionna Clary curieuse.

\- D'après toi ? demanda Alec, amusé.

\- Izzy, supposa Clary en dégustant sa glace.

\- Avant qu'elle rencontre Simon, tu sais qu'elle avait une liste de conquête aussi longue qu'un bras alors il y avait des fois où des ex l'harcelait de nouveau, expliqua Alec.

\- Je comprends mieux maintenant, c'est quand même drôle, quand tu te fais embêter par des Alphas c'est moi qui viens à ton secours. Et quand je suis embêter par des humains c'est toi qui viens à mon secours, sourit Clary.

\- Nous sommes chacun le héro de l'autre, dit Alec à son tour.

Ils marchaient dans le par et rirent de bon cœur.

\- Au fait j'ai quelque chose à te demander, demanda Clary.

\- Qu'est qu'il y a ? demanda Alec.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais être mon modèle nu pour moi, proposa Clary.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne proposes pas à Jace, demanda Alec.

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas lui demander, Simon je ne peux pas à cause d'Izzy et Jonathan non merci, répondit Clary.

\- Comme tu veux, c'est pour ton club d'art n'est ce pas ? déduisit Alec.

\- Oui, c'est pour le club d'Art. Le prof nous a demandé de réaliser un modèle nu, expliqua Clary.

\- Et quand est ce que tu dois le rendre ?

\- Dans trois semaines approximativement, répondit Clary.

\- D'accord et quand veux-tu commencé ? demanda Alec.

\- Le plus tôt possible, je pense demain chez toi, suggéra Clary.

\- C'est parfait, tu viens, on rentre sinon il y aura Jace sur notre dos, soupira Alec.

\- Ou Magnus sur le mien, plaisanta Clary.

Ils rigolaient au sujet de leurs petits-amis respectifs quand Jace se précipita sur eux,

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire comme ça ? demanda Jace.

\- Rien, une blague entre nous. Répondit Clary en l'embrassant.

Jace pointa le doigt sur Alec, accusateur,

\- Je m'absente deux minutes et toi tu en profites pour voler ma petite amie ?!, accusa Jace.

\- Jace, elle est ma meilleure amie, soupira Alec.

\- Et si je sortais avec Magnus qu'est-ce que ça te ferais, demanda Jace.

\- Ça m'étonnerais qu'il sorte avec toi à moins qu'il soit vraiment bourré, rétorqua Alec.

\- Bon d'un coté j'avoue que m'imaginer sortir avec lui est déroutant, pas d'être un couple gay non, mais sortir avec un gars qui ressemble à un sapin de noël, très peu pour moi, grimaça Jace.

\- Oui, mais c'est mon sapin de noël, sourit Alec.

\- Possessif ? demanda Jace.

\- Très et lui aussi je te signale, sous-entendit Alec.

Jace lui sourit avec Clary, Alec monta les escaliers et retira son bracelet. Il descendit,

\- Ce soir, nous allons manger chez les Mortain, avertit Maryse.

\- D'accord, soupira Alec.

\- Je sais qu'elle est chiante avec l'histoire de te caser avec Lydia, alors si tu veux, invites Magnus à la soirée, suggéra Maryse avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Merci maman remercia Alec.

Alec retourna dans sa chambre et lança un message à Magnus pour le dîner, celui-ci lui répondit par un message négatif car il était débordé par le travail et ne pouvait pas se décommander. Magnus l'appela directement,

\- Allo, répondit Alec.

\- Hey mon amour, je suis désolé mais je ne pourrais pas venir avec toi, je suis débordé avec le club et en plus je pense que je finirai tard, expliqua Magnus.

\- Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, rassura Alec.

\- Si tu veux on passera la journée de demain rien que toi et moi, proposa Magnus.

\- Un autre jour parce que demain je dois aider Clary, refusa Alec.

\- A faire quoi ? demanda Magnus.

\- Elle a besoin d'un modèle nu et elle m'a demandé de l'être, répondit Alec.

Alec n'entendit plus Magnus pendant quelques minutes, il fronça les sourcils.

\- Magnus, interpella Alec

\- Je suis toujours là, je pensais juste à noël c'est tout, répondit Magnus énigmatique.

\- Nous ne sommes qu'en Octobre, remarqua Alec.

\- Je pensais juste à un certain cadeau, ricana Magnus.

\- Si tu le dis, je te laisse, je dois me préparé pour aller à ce maudit dîner, soupira Alec.

\- Je t'aime, encouragea Magnus.

\- Je t'aime aussi, répondit Alec.

Magnus raccrocha et Alec soupira longuement en fermant les yeux. Il les ouvrit quand il entendit son téléphone signaler un message, il vit une pièce jointe. Magnus avait envoyé une photo de lui faisant un baiser volant à Alec, il envoya une photo en faisant pareil et se prépara pour aller encore une fois chez les Mortain en soupirant, il descendit les escaliers et vit que Clary et Simon étaient présents.

\- Maryse nous a invités au dîner, répondit Clary.

\- Je sais, soupira Alec.

Clary frotta le dos d'Alec, tout le monde entra dans la voiture. Maryse les emmenèrent chez les Mortain, un domestique vint leur ouvrir et les conduisit comme la première fois dans le salon. Alec joua avec son bracelet nerveusement, Jace mit sa main sur la celle d'Alec.

\- Calme-toi, rassura Jace.

Alec inspira et expira doucement ce qui retira la tension de ses épaules.

\- Madame Mortain vint les accueillir.

\- Bonsoir, merci d'accepter ce dîner en dépit du fait que Robert et Alexis ne soient pas là, accueillit madame Mortain.

\- Le petit veinard, murmura Izzy.

Alec, Simon et Jace firent un sourire ironique, alors que Clary et Izzy firent un sourire hypocrite.

\- Ce n'est rien, par contre cela ne vous gêne pas que j'ai pris la liberté d'invité les petits amis respectifs de mes enfants, fit Maryse.

\- Oh ,ne pas vous excusez, au contraire, ce n'est rien, répondit madame Mortain.

\- Voici Clary la petite amie de Jace et Simon celui d'Izzy, présenta Maryse.

\- Enchantés de vous connaître, se présentèrent Clary et Simon.

\- Ravie de vous rencontrés, s'enchanta madame Mortain.

\- Malheureusement Magnus a un empêchement et ne pourra pas venir au dîner, s'excusa Maryse.

\- Oh ce n'est pas grave, ce sera pour la prochaine fois, sourit madame Mortain hypocritement.

Alec sentit la colère monter en lui, Jace irradiait de son odeur pour obligé Alec à se calmer. Alec se calma de moitié mais la rage continuait de couler dans ses veines, son loup intérieur voulait arracher la tête de madame Mortain dû à son attitude envers son Alpha. Maryse ayant compris l'état d'Alec, se tourna vers Jace,

\- Jace, tu pourrais aller voir si j'ai bien fermé la voiture s'il te plait ? demanda Maryse.

\- Oui maman, répondit Jace.

\- Emmène Alec avec toi, sous-entendit Maryse.

Jace emmena Alec avec lui sous les protestations de madame Mortain qui voulait Alec auprès de Lydia, arrivé dehors Jace emmena Alec assez loin de la maison des Mortain.

\- C'est bon, on est assez loin de leur maison, observa Jace.

Alec se déshabilla devant Jace et se transforma en loup sous la rage, Jace se transforma aussi et se mit à se battre avec Alec pour calmer sa rage. Après un moment à se bagarrer,

 _\- C'est bon, tu es calmé ?_ demanda Jace.

 _\- Ouais, merci,_ remercia Alec en se transformant en humain.

Jace se transforma en humain, ils se rhabillèrent et entrèrent à nouveau dans la maison. Maryse les regarda tous les deux, Jace hocha la tête pour lui signaler qu'Alec s'était calmé.

\- Oh vous êtes de retour, vous en avez mis du temps, constata Madame Mortain.

\- J'ai eu un appel de Magnus, mentit Jace en regardant Alec.

\- Comme j'avais oublié mon téléphone dans la voiture il a appelé sur le téléphone de Jace, renchérit Alec à son tour.

\- Oh je vois, bon passons au dîner, fit madame Mortain.

Ils suivirent madame Mortain dans la salle à manger, la fratrie était lassée de la vantardise de madame Mortain concernant Lydia qui était absente au dîner. Alec regarda discrètement son téléphone pour voir s'il avait un message de Magnus, il lui envoya un message.

\- Tu me manques aussi, répondit Magnus.

\- Le dîner est interminable, envoya Alec.

\- Et moi ici c'est pareil, répondit Magnus.

\- Qu'est que tu fais, envoya Alec.

\- Je suis dans mon bain, tu veux venir me rejoindre ? répondit Magnus.

Alec s'étouffa dans son verre d'eau, il toussa en attirant l'attention sur lui. Il signala que tout aller bien.

\- Tu veux me tuer, je suis en plein dîner, envoya Alec.

\- Oui, te tuer de plaisir, je m'en moque complètement, répondit Magnus.

Alec reçut une pièce jointe, il louvrit. Il rougit complètement en voyant l'image, Magnus avait envoyé une photo de lui en peignoir ouvert sur tout son corps. Jace voyant qu'Alec regardait son téléphone en rougissant, se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de son frère et vit la photo. Il se redressa vivement ce qui attira l'attention de Clary.

\- Qu'est qu'il y a ? murmura Clary.

\- Heureusement qu'Alec a son bracelet parce que à l'heure qu'il est nous serions empestés avec son odeur remplie d'excitation, lui répondit Jace sur le même ton.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? chuchota Izzy en entrant dans la conversation.

\- Regarde par-dessus son épaule discrètement, fit Jace.

Les deux filles regardèrent par-dessus l'épaule d'Alec et virent la photo de Magnus, Clary rougissait ce ne fut pas le cas d'Izzy qui avait un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'Alec était un coquin matant le corps de son petit ami à table, ricana Izzy discrètement.

\- Bordel je vais faire des cauchemars et être embaumé par l'odeur d'Alec, grimaça Jace.

\- Arrête de faire ton cinéma, claqua Clary.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? demanda Simon qui venait de décrocher de son jeu sur son téléphone.

\- Alec et Magnus, répondit Izzy.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? questionna Simon.

\- Magnus a envoyé une photo de lui à poil pour Alec et celui-ci est en train de le mater, commenta Jace.

Simon regarda Alec qui rougissait toujours et se mordait les lèvres, il grimaça,

\- J'espère qu'il ne va pas avoir d'érection, Maryse va le tuer, grimaça Simon

Alec qui était toujours scotché sur son téléphone, envoya un message à Magnus. Il leva la tête et vit sa fratrie le regarda avec intérêt, il rougissa à nouveau.

\- Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Maryse.

\- Oui maman, rassura Alec.

\- D'ailleurs Maryse, je voudrais vous parlez d'un détail qu'Alexis m'a fait parvenir, fit madame Mortain.

\- Quoi donc ? demanda Maryse en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Alexis m'a fait parvenir le fait que l'entreprise de Robert commençait à avoir des difficultés financières depuis un moment déjà, expliqua madame Mortain.

\- A ce que Robert m'a dis, ce n'est pas la première fois que l'entreprise traverse ce genre de crise, réfuta Maryse.

\- Ma foi oui, mais Alexis m'a dis que s'il retirait toutes ses actions, lui ou un autre associé, l'entreprise s'effondrera car les actions maintiennent l'équilibre de la compagnie, insista madame Mortain.

\- Cesser de tourner autour du pot, claqua Maryse.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que Robert a toujours le soutient d'Alexis dans la compagnie, celle-ci ne s'effondrera pas mais s'il se retire Robert devra se trouver un autre fond pour restaurer l'entreprise, dit madame Mortain.

\- Que que voulez-vous, demanda Maryse d'un ton sec.

Madame Mortain coulait un regard sur Alec, ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

\- Pour ne pas que mon mari ne retire ses actions dans la compagnie, pour qu'elle continue de tourner, pour cela ma chère Maryse, lors du prochain bal que vous organiserais dans votre domaine, les fiançailles d'Alec et de Lydia auront lieu et par leur mariage Alexis continuera ses actions dans l'entreprise de Robert, marchanda madame Mortain.

Alec regarda froidement madame Mortain, il s'apprêtait à se lever pour lui dire sa façon de penser. Maryse se leva avec son verre de jus et s'approcha vers madame Mortain, elle le jeta à son visage sous les regards choqués de la fratrie.

\- Ne vous approchez plus jamais de ma famille, menaça Maryse en cassant le verre par terre.

\- Comment osez-vous me menacer sous mon toit !? s'écria madame Mortain.

\- Les enfants, nous partons maintenant, fit Maryse.

\- Oui, répondit la fratrie.

Maryse tourna le dos à madame Mortain qui l'insultait, Maryse rentra avec tout le monde à la maison après avoir déposé Simon et Clary.

\- Allez vous coucher, ordonna Maryse.

\- Maman, tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Izzy.

\- Ça ira, allez dans votre chambre, rassura Maryse.

Les trois embrassèrent leur mère et montèrent dans leurs chambres pour se coucher, Alec décida de rester.

\- Mon chéri, vas te coucher, je vais bien, rassura Maryse.

\- Non maman, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas accepté son marché, j'aurai épousé Lydia pour que l'entreprise de papa fonctionne normalement, sanglota Alec.

\- Alec, viens, fit Maryse en l'emmenant dans sa chambre.

Maryse le fit assoir sur son lit, et elle s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Alec, cette femme n'est qu'une croqueuse de diamants. Elle se sert de sa nièce pour entrer dans la famille car elle a apprit que nous somme la famille la puissante de la ville, en même temps comment Lydia pourrait-elle faire partie d'une famille de loup-garou, demanda Maryse.

\- Mais maman, l'entreprise de papa…, sanglota Alec dans les bras de sa mère.

\- L'entreprise de ton père va bien Alec rassure-toi, même si les Mortain retire leur actions. Ton père trouvera un autre associé pour les remplacés, rassura Maryse en essuyant ses larmes.

Alec se réfugia dans les bras de sa mère qui libérait des effluves maternelles pour apaiser son fils. Alec s'endormit dans les bras de sa mère. Maryse le coucha et l'embrassa sur le front.

* * *

 **Reviews ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la proposition de Magnus et la demande de Magnus. Bisous glacé.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Erinyes : Ne t'en fais pas j'ai une béta qui est en train de corriger mes syntaxe et autre faute que je fais dans le fic.**

 **Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **DemmMyzei : Tu me spoiler ma parole, le père de Magnus va faire affaire avec Robert mais ce sera pas pour toute suite, oui ils ont coupé tout lien avec les Mortain définitivement.**

 **Marine 62 : Jace est jaloux parce qu'il ne veut pas aucun homme s'approche de sa petite amie, Alec et Clary sont très complice dans mon fic et le seront plus tard. Comme Alec s'ennuyé dans le dîner Magnus avait décidé de lui envoyer la photo pour qu'il se change les idées. Madame Mortain on la verra pas pour l'instant si tu veux la tuer je te donne carte blanche. XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels Dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 14, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 14**_

Alec éteignais son réveil qui sonna, il se leva et allait se préparait dans la salle de bain. Il descendit de l'escalier, il s'attela à table après avoir salué sa mère. Sa fratrie entra dans la cuisine, ils s'attelaient à table pour manger leur petit déjeuné.

\- Les enfants, ce soir je rentrerai tard car j'ai une opération à faire donc vous pouvez commander une pizza pour vous recommanda Maryse

\- Je ferai la cuisine proposa Izzy

\- NON s'écriât les garçons

Izzy bouda dans son coin, les garçons soupirèrent de soulagement d'avoir évité une catastrophe culinaire. Alec récupéra son effets d'école et appela sa fratrie, il déposa Max à l'école et se rendirent au bahut avec Jace et Izzy. Izzy s'en allait en première et Jace attendit Alec pour partir tout deux en cours, malgré qu'Alec ait son bracelet Jace s'assit prés de lui. Ils se retrouvèrent en sport, Alec était en train de se changer.

\- Dis donc Lightwood, t'as pu te trouver enfin une nana pour perdre ton pucelage lança Jonathan en faisant les autres

\- Jonathan laisse mon frère tranquille s'exclama Jace

\- Ben quoi Herondale, je dis la vérité pas vrai les gars acclama Jonathan

\- Ouais cria les autres gars

\- En quoi cela te concerne trancha Alec froidement

\- Je vous savoir c'est qui la poule avec qui tu baise au moins je voudrais tester si tu vois ce que je veux dire ricana Jonathan

\- Ma vie sexuelle ne te concerne en rien Jonathan, occupe toi de tes fesses cingla Alec

Jonathan allait répliquer quand leur prof de sports entra dans le vestiaire,

\- Tout le monde sur le terrain bande de fillette ordonna le prof

Ale termina de se changer et allait rejoindre les autres dehors quand son prof le barrait d'une main

\- Ecoute Lightwood on va faire du sport alors je te conseille vivement d'enlever ce bracelet que t'a autour du poignet conseilla le prof

\- Monsieur je ne peux pas enlever ce bracelet répondit Alec

\- Soit tu enlève soit je t'exclue du cours et je préviens tes parents claqua le prof en s'en allant

Alec entra dans le vestiaire en tenant son bracelet, Jace arriva

\- On va se changé les vêtements comme ça ton odeur va se camoufler avec le mien suggéra Jace

Ils échangèrent leur vêtement, ils rejoignirent les autres pour faire leur sport. Après un moment, Alec transpirait à grosse sueur en courant. Jace avait resté à ses cotés tout le long,

\- Bon à la douche les gars, ordonna le prof

Tout le monde entra dans le vestiaire, le prof retient Alec.

\- Lightwood, envoyant tes performances sur le terrain. Ça te dirait te venir dans l'équipe proposa le prof

\- J'en serais honoré mais je ne peux pas monsieur s'excusa Alec

\- Comme tu veux mais si tu change d'avis, viens me trouver suggéra le prof

Alec hocha la tête et entra dans le vestiaire, il fronçât le nez en sentant la transpiration dans toute le vestiaire. Il remit son bracelet, et se déshabilla pour aller à la douche. Il rejoint Jace qui était en train de se doucher,

\- Qu'est que le prof te voulait demanda Jace

\- Si je voulais rejoindre l'équipe répondit Alec

\- Et t'as refusé supposa Jace

\- Tu sais bien que je ne pourrai jamais intégrer un sport du lycée réfuta Alec en lavant ses cheveux

\- Je le sais mais peut-être avec Magnus t'aurais marqué, supposa Jace

\- Je le sais mais je préfère rentrer à la maison au lieu de faire une activité parascolaire commenta Alec

\- Si tu le dis termina Jace

Alec prit son bain, Jonathan et les autres entra dans la douche après s'être entraîné au sac de boxe.

\- Je croyais que vous étiez en train de vous faire moussé le corps cracha Jonathan

\- La manière dont tu parle on dirait que tu en connais un rayon sur la matière ironisa Jace

\- T'es fou, je suis un pur hétéro moi cracha Jonathan

\- Et s'il y a un oméga homme demanda l'un de ses amis

Alec se tendit légèrement devant la question de l'un de ses amis, Jace libéra légèrement ses phéromones pour calmer Alec.

\- Ça par contre je le culbuterai jusqu'à qu'il n'aura plus la force de marcher ricana Jonathan

\- C'est vrai qu'un oméga homme ou femme ont des phéromones qui sont égale à du miel pour nous les Alphas, j'en voudrais tellement respirer leur odeur fit un autre en se léchant les lèvres

Alec se sentit mal à l'aise, il termina de prendre son bain. Il prit sa serviette et enfila avant de partir, il se changea. Il sursauta quand il sentit une main sur son épaule,

\- Calme toi c'est moi rassura Jace

\- Tu m'as fait peur se calma Alec

Jace hocha la tête et fis une tape dans le dos de son frère, Alec termina de se changer et attendit Jace termina. Il reçut un message de Clary pour lui demandé de le rejoindre dans la salle de dessin,

\- Tu as terminé demanda Alec

\- Pourquoi demandes –tu cela demanda Jace

\- Clary a besoin de moi pour quelque chose répondit Alec

\- Vas-y, je te rejoins plus tard fit Jace

\- D'accord sourit Alec

Alec sortit du vestiaire pour se dirigea vers la salle de dessin, il ouvrit la porte vis Clary installait son chevalet et ses outils de peinture. Alec ferma la porte,

\- Ah te voilà fit Clary

\- Je sors du cours de sport, où tu veux que je m'installe demanda Alec

\- Ici montra Clary en pointant un canapé dans la salle

\- D'accord affirma Alec en commença à se déshabiller

Alec se retrouva nu et s'installa sur le canapé, Clary le dirigea sur quelle pose il devait prendre pour sa peinture. Clary s'installa derrière son tableau

\- Alec, est ce que tu peux enlever ton bracelet à ton poignet demanda Clary

\- D'accord hocha Alec en enlevant son bracelet à son poignet

Clary libéra tout ses phéromones pour cacher l'odeur d'Alec, Clary commença à dessiné le portrait d'Alec. Alec regarda sa meilleure amie dessiner son portrait,

\- Tu sais quoi à je pense demanda Clary

\- Quoi répéta Alec

\- Tu sais la scène dans Titanic où Leonard Dicaprio dessinait Kate Winslett nu, je suis en train de pensée à cette scène en voyant notre situation sourit Clary

\- Ne me parle pas de ce film, Izzy m'a fait chier pendant 2 ans en le regardant non-stop grommela Alec

\- Arrête de me faire rire je suis entrain te dessiner ton sexe et tu ne veux pas que je le rate et que tu te retrouve avec un mini sexe taquina Clary

Alec rigola et regarda Clary faire son portrait, son téléphone sonna. Clary répondit

\- Salut Magnus répondit Clary en regardant Alec

Alec fronçât les sourcils, Clary parla avec Magnus pendant quelque minute avant de raccrocher.

\- Qu'est qu'il voulait demanda Alec

\- Il voulait un de mes œuvres pour être exposé dans son appartement répondit Clary

\- Ok fit Alec en haussant les épaules

\- Il t'a dit de passer quand tu auras fini les cours annonçât Clary en terminant ce qu'elle faisait

Clary recula et regarda son chef-œuvre,

\- C'est bon tu peux te rhabiller termina Clary

Alec se leva et se rhabilla Clary rinçait ses pinceaux et les rangea dans son sac.

\- Alors demanda Alec

\- Viens voir par toi-même répondit Clary en lui montrant son tableau

Alec était épater par le tableau, il se voyait un miroir de lui-même dans une position à la fois sensuelle et d'innocence.

\- Ce n'est pas encore terminer commenta Clary

\- C'est magnifique complimenta Alec

\- Merci, j'aurai besoin de toi pour le terminer donc évite de te faire attaquer par des moustiques taquina Clary

\- Le problème c'est que j'ai beau les éloigné mais ils sont attirés par moi riait Alec

\- C'est ça, sauve-toi avant que Magnus me morde les fesse de t'avoir retenu longtemps rigola Clary

\- Tu m'appelle pour finir le tableau ok demanda Alec

\- Ça marche répondit Clary

Alec embrassa sa meilleure amie sur la joue, il fila vers sa voiture pour se dirigea vers l'appartement de son copain. Il salua le gardien qui lisait son journal, il monta à l'étage et ouvris la porte d'entrée de Magnus qui était avachi dans le canapé en train de regarder la télé. Alec s'approcha et enleva son bracelet, le Président Miaou vint ronronner à ses pieds.

\- Alors ta journée demanda Magnus en se redressant du canapé

\- Fatiguant, j'avais sport répondit Alec en l'embrassant

\- Je vois déjà que la transpiration dégoulinait de ton corps de rêve susurra Magnus en le prenant dans se bras

\- Arrête de fantasmer rappliqua Alec

\- Que veux-tu que je fantasme sur ton blondinet de frère parce que crois moi entre lui et toi c'est toi qui as un corps parfait complimenta Magnus

Alec rougit sous le regard appréciateur de Magnus qui l'embrassa sur la joue, Alec lui sourit en l'embrassa passionnément. Magnus lui répondit à son baiser, il lui caressa la joue

\- Il y a quelque chose qu'il te tracasse n'est ce pas demanda Magnus

\- Oui répondit Alec

Alec racontât tout ce qu'il s'est passé pendant le dîner, Magnus avait sous la colère libéré ses phéromones d'Alpha qui fit mordre les lèvres d'Alec excitation. Magnus avait remarqué les phéromones d'Alec se répande dans l'air, il sourit en coin avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Alec gémis de plaisir quand Magnus passa sa main sous son pull, Magnus fit descendre ses lèvres dans le cou d'Alec. Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière. Magnus se redressa un peu ce qui fit protester Alec,

\- Je suis content que ta mère lui ai balancée son verre à son visage s'exclama Magnus de joie

\- Moi aussi Magnus mais le problème c'est que maintenant mon père n'aura plus de fonds pour son entreprise au vu que Alexis va retirer ses action dans l'entreprise de mon père expliqua Alec triste

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour cela, j'ai une idée mais d'abord va me cherché l'alcool qui est dans mon placard et un verre s'il te plait demanda Magnus

\- Pourquoi demanda Alec en fronçant les sourcils

\- Tu vas comprendre fit Magnus en sortant son téléphone

Alec se leva et parti cherché l'alcool pour Magnus, il entendit Magnus criait dans le téléphone. Quand il revint

\- D'accord tu fais comme cela, oui, ah je ne veux pas savoir cela, je sais. Je croyais qu'elle ne voulait plus d'enfants, mouais après 23 ans vous êtes assez vieux pour faire des enfants. Ouais c'est ça je raccroche avant de gerbé sur place raccrocha Magnus

\- Ça va Magnus demanda Alec

\- Tout va bien répondit Magnus en buvant en grande gorgée de l'alcool

\- C'était qui au téléphone questionna Alec en s'asseyant dans le canapé

\- Mon père, je lui ai demandé une faveur répondit Magnus

\- Et pourquoi est ce que tu crier contre lui demanda Alec

\- Lui et maman qui est en plein de saison de chaleur sont en train de faire les lapins dans la maison pâlit Magnus

\- Ce sont tes parents et de plus ils sont marié observa Alec

\- Mais chéri quand j'ai appelé mon père était en plein action avec ma mère, et quand j'ai raccroché elle était partie prendre une douche et mon père était pressé d'aller la rejoindre qu'il m'a crié dessus s'exclama Magnus dégoûté

\- Tu n'exagère pas un peu demanda Alec

\- Exagéré bébé, mes parents ont prévu de faire un autre gosse tu te rendes compte, je ne veux pas qu'il fasse un mioche moi. Je veux être enfant unique, je n'ai pas envie de partagé mon héritage avec quelqu'un d'autre pleurnicha Magnus

\- Oh mon chéri réconforta Alec en ouvrant ses bras

Magnus se réfugia dans les bras d'Alec qui se retenait de rire, Magnus se lamentait de ses parents qui vont faire un autre enfant. Alec n'en pouvait plus qu'il rigola très fort,

\- C'est ça marre toi gronda Magnus

Alec essaya de parler mais il continua de rire,

\- Tu veux te marrer attends susurra Magnus

Alec continua de rire et s'arrêta quand il vit le sourire malicieux de Magnus en gigotant ses doigts vers lui.

\- Magnus non, ce n'est pas ce que je pense n'est ce pas demanda Alec ayant peur

\- Il faut que je te punisse pour avoir rit de ma situation ricana Magnus

Alec recula de peur avant de se lever de courir dans toute l'appartement, Magnus le poursuivit en riant. Il le rattrapa dans la chambre et ils tombaient sur le lit, Magnus était à califourchon sur Alec commença à le chatouiller. Alec riait à l'éclat qui résonna dans la chambre,

\- Magnus, c'est bon arrête je te demande pardon s'excusa Alec les larmes aux yeux à force de rire

\- Je te pardonne mon amour, j'aime t'entendre rire complimenta Magnus

\- Je t'aime avoua Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

\- Qu'est que tu as demande à ton père interrogea Alec

\- Quelque chose sur son affaire répondit Magnus en basculant sur le coté

\- Dis moi s'il te plait demanda Alec

\- Quoi donc sourit Magnus

\- Magnus qu'est que tu as demandé à ton père demanda Alec sérieux

\- Je lui ai demandé de voir les chiffres d'affaire de l'entreprise de ton père répondit Magnus

\- Tu n'a pas besoin de faire cela pour moi répondit Alec en baissant les yeux

\- Je fais cela par intérêt envers toi mon amour, et puis mon père depuis qu'il t'a rencontré voulait faire affaire avec ton père expliqua Magnus en lui faisant lever les yeux

\- Comment te remercier demanda Alec

\- J'ai une petit idée susurra Magnus

Alec rougit furieusement, Magnus se délecta des rougissements d'Alec. Il l'embrassa passionnément, Alec lui répondit à son baiser. Il fit descendre ses baisers dans le cou d'Alec, Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière en gémissant de plaisir. Il libéra ses phéromones ce qui fit grogner Magnus de plaisir, Magnus déboutonna sa chemise et l'embrassa sur tout son corps avant d'arriver à son pantalon. Il le dégrafa et souffla sur l'érection d'Alec, celui gémit de plaisir en s'agrippant au drap du lit. Magnus découvrit le sexe d'Alec, il commença à le masturba avant de le prendre en bouche. Alec criât de plaisir en libérant encore plus son phéromones, Magnus soupira de plaisir en sentant les phéromones d'Alec. Magnus suçotât son membre tout en faisant tournoyer sa langue sur le membre d'Alec, Alec se cambra de plaisir se déversa dans la bouche de Magnus. Magnus l'avala le tout et lécha les quelques gouttes de sperme sur le membre d'Alec, Alec se lécha les lèvres avant de se redressé. Il embrassa Magnus, il défit le pantalon de Magnus pour prendre son membre. Il masturba le membre de Magnus, Magnus posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Alec en râlant de plaisir. Magnus se déversa dans la main d'Alec dans un râle de plaisir en libérant ses phéromones, Alec se délectait des phéromones de son Alpha. Magnus se leva et partit prendre un gant humide pour essuyer son sperme sur la main d'Alec. Il l'embrassa tendrement,

\- Il faut que je rentre prévins Alec

\- Tu t'en vas déjà demanda Magnus

\- Si je ne rentre pas Izzy va brûler la cuisine répondit Alec

Magnus soupira et raccompagna Alec après avoir récupérer son bracelet jusqu'à la porte, il l'embrassa encore une fois avant de partir vers sa voiture.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'offre d'Asmodée et la découverte de Jonathan. Bisous glacé.**


	16. Chapter 15

**DemmMyzei : Espèce de spoiler XD, et oui le père de Magnus va sauver l'entreprise de Robert.**

 **Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Marine 62 : C'est vrai que Magnus ne veut pas que ses parents fasse un autre enfant parce que il veut rester enfant unique et je pense que tu as mal compris le passage pour Noël relis le attentivement XD Et pour madame Mortain ben elle va revenir dans quelque chapitre plus tard donc tu as carte blanche pour faire ce que tu veux d'elle XD. Enfin pour Jace s'est normal qu'il doit protéger son frère.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 15, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 15**_

Alec gémissais de plaisir en agrippant le drap du lit de Magnus, il se cambra avant d se déversa dans la bouche de Magnus en répandant son phéromones. Il se leva et embrassa Magnus et défit son pantalon et le masturba, Magnus gronda de plaisir qui avait le même son que son réveil. Alec ouvrit les yeux en éteignant son réveil en gémissant de frustration, il passa une main sur son visage. Il se leva et enleva son bracelet ce qui fit exploser ses phéromones retenue par le bracelet, depuis sa rencontre avec Magnus Maryse avait obligé Alec de dormir avec son bracelet comme celui-ci faisait des rêves érotique sur Magnus. Il se prépara dans sa la salle de bain, il retourna dans sa chambre avant de descendre de l'escalier. Il embrassa sa mère en guise de bonjour, il s'assit à table pour manger son petit déjeuner. Izzy et Max arrivaient à table, Jace arriva aussi en s'attelant à table. Robert entra dans la cuisine

\- Bonjour tout le monde salua Robert

\- Bonjour papa alors comment était ton voyage demanda Jace

\- Très fatiguant mais j'ai réussi à faire signer d'autre contrat avec d'autre compagnies répondit Robert

\- C'est super s'émerveilla Jace

\- Quoi de neuf avec vous les enfants demanda Robert

\- Moi rien de particulier à part que il y aura un match à l'école bientôt dévoila Jace

\- C'est merveilleux Jace, tu nous diras quand est le match pour venir t'encourager suggéra Robert

\- Quand à moi la même chose que Jace mais en Pom-Pom Girls pour supporter l'équipe de Jace révéla Izzy

\- J'ai appris pas grand-chose à l'école vu que je lai déjà vu dans les livres à la bibliothèque répondit Max nonchalamment

\- Tu as oublié de dire à ton père que tu as été retenu à l'école parce que tu as mis de la colle sur la chaise de ton prof gronda Maryse en tirant l'oreille de son fils

\- Aie maman cria son plus jeune fils

\- C'est vrai Max demanda Robert

\- Oui mais je voulais juste amuser la classe c'est tout se défendit Max

\- Tu es punis de quoi demanda son père

\- Je suis privé de sortir pendant 2 semaine avec maman soupira Max

\- Alors j'en rajoute encore 2 semaines à ta punition et tu seras privé de télé et de jeux pendant trois semaines, annonçât Robert

Max soupira de tristesse avant de recevoir une claque de la part de sa mère, Robert se tourna vers Alec.

\- Et toi mon fils demanda Robert

\- Rien de particulier, répondit Alec

\- Jace, Izzy et Max allaient chercher vos affaires d'école maintenant ordonna Maryse

Le trio comprit que la conversation sera sur Alec, ils montaient dans leur chambre.

\- Alec, ta mère m'a dit que ta marque s'est effacé est ce vrai demanda Robert

\- Oui, mais Magnus m'a rassuré que c'était normal car je ne me suis pas accoupler avec lui pour appose sa marque sur moi expliqua Alec

\- Et ton nouveau bracelet demanda Maryse

\- Ça va, il ne me démange pas du tout et qu'il cache vraiment mon odeur répondit Alec

\- Bien nous avons parlé avec ton proviseur au sujet en sport dévoila Robert

\- Jace vous a parlé de ce qu'il s'est passé conclût Alec

\- Oui, et nous avons demandé au proviseur de te laisser porter le bracelet en cours de sport annonçât Maryse

\- C'est vrai s'exclama Alec de joie

Ses parents lui hochèrent la tête, il se leva et pris sa mère et son père dans ses bras. Sa mère lui sourit et lui dis d'aller se préparait pour au bahut, Alec descendit dans le hall avec ses affaires. Le reste de la fratrie descendit et suivies Alec dans sa voiture, ils arrivaient au bahut après avoir déposé Max. Alec et Jace se dirigeait vers leur cours, après les cours ils étaient à la cafétéria en train de manger. Comme d'habitude Jonathan et ses sbires vint chercher des noises à Jace quand Clary vint au secours de son copain et d'Alec

\- Qu'est que tu es un gros con ma parole s'écria Clary

\- Putain Clary, on faisait juste que s'amusé se défendit Jonathan

\- Plutôt faire chier mon meilleur ami et mon petit ami, fous le camp d'ici avant que je révèle toute tes petit secrets à maman menaça Clary

\- C'est bon j'y vais fit Jonathan en levant les mains

Jonathan s'en allait avec ses sbires, malgré que ils avaient coupé le pont avec Valentin Jonathan au contraire de Clary n'avait pas accepté le fait que sa mère s'est remariée avec quelqu'un d'autre. Lui et Luke se tolère juste par amour pour Jocelyn,

\- Ça va vous deux demanda Clary

\- Ne t'en fais pas ma puce répondit Jace

\- Bon j'y vais, au fait Alec tu viens à la maison j'ai besoin de toi pour terminer mon tableau conseilla Clary

\- D'accord répondit Alec

Clary s'en allait, Jace se tourna vers Alec.

\- Pourquoi elle a besoin de toi pour son tableau demanda Jace suspicieux

\- Elle avait besoin d'un modèle nu et elle me l'a proposée d'être son modèle répondit Alec

\- Alors tu as été nu devant ma petit amie s'exclama Jace d'une voix aigue

\- Oui Jace soupira Alec

Alec leva les yeux en l'air devant les mimiques de Jace au sujet de Clary, il vit d'un coin d'œil Jonathan les regardait d'un air mauvais. Après les cours, Alec se rendit chez Clary. Il frappa à la porte, Clary lui ouvrit en souriant avec de la penture dans les cheveux. Elle le fit entrer et monta dans sa chambre, Jocelyn les vit passer tout les deux

\- Bonjour Mme Garroway salua Alec respectueux

\- Bonjour Alec, je t'ai dis de m'appeler Jocelyn gronda Jocelyn

\- Pardon sourit Alec

\- Je vous laisse, je vais faire des courses. Luke rentra tard et Jonathan est à son entraînement donc vous avez la maison pour vous tous seul annonçât Jocelyn

\- Oh super moi et Alec allons s'envoyer en l'air comme des petits lapins, rigola Clary en faisant rire Alec

\- Rassurez- vous de vous protégé, je n'ai pas envie d'être grand-mère trop tôt quoique un bébé aux cheveux rousse aux yeux bleu me fait un peu rêver rigola Jocelyn

Alec et Clary rigola à la remarque de Jocelyn, Jocelyn les embrassa et les laissa seul dans la maison. Clary lui montrât sa salle de dessin qui avait un canapé, Alec se déshabillait et s'allongea dans le canapé nu en faisant la pose que Clary voulait. Clary se mit à libéré ses phéromones pour protégé Alec après que celui-ci est enlevé son bracelet,

\- Tu te rencontre que nous faisions un bébé tout les deux lâcha Clary

\- Jace ferait une crise cardiaque avant de d'essayer de mordre mes fesses ou me jeter dans une fosse à canards ricana Alec

\- Et Magnus demanda Clary en donnant un coup de peinture au tableau

\- Je crois que il va juste te mordre les fesses d'avoir touché sa merveille aux yeux bleu gloussa Alec

\- Je vois le genre gloussât Clary

\- Clary, dis-moi tu as déjà eu tes chaleurs demanda Alec

\- Oui, je l'ai eu en début du mois répondit Clary en regardant Alec

\- Je me demande comment s'est d'avoir ses chaleurs parce que je sais que pour moi sera différent dû fait que je suis un oméga expliqua Alec

\- J'ai lu dans un livre que les omégas quand ils sont en chaleur, ils libèrent une quantité de phéromones que même les Alphas aux alentours le sentent. Mais leurs odeur seraient d'après le livre répugnant pour les autres Alphas à part leurs imprégnés qui pour eux seraient un vrai mets qui les font excité directe racontât Clary

\- Ils parlent autre chose sur les omégas demanda Alec

\- Pas grand-chose, que les omégas hommes peuvent porter des enfants comme les femmes et qu'ils ont une autolubrifiant qu'ils secrètent lors d'un rapport sexuels mais tu sais Alec le livre que j'ai lue était d'un auteur Alpha donc je ne sais pas si ils sont réellement vrai ou faux tu comprends demanda Clary en le regardant

\- Je sais, mes parents m'ont dit quand je suis arrivé à l'adolescent et que mes phéromones commençait à se répandre au fur à mesure répondit Alec

\- Je suis contente que tu es trouvée Magnus révéla Clary

\- Moi aussi, je l'aime chaque jour qui passe dévoila Alec en répandant un peu de ses phéromones

Clary sourit à cela et continua son œuvre en regardant Alec pour le reproduire ils entendaient des éclats de voix en bas, Alec regarda Clary apeuré. Clary lui lança un regard assurant en faisant libérer encore plus de phéromones pour le couvrir, Alec se détendit peu à peu. Ils entendirent quelqu'un venir dans la chambre de Clary, et venir les voir.

\- Putain Lightwood, pourquoi t'es à poil devant ma sœur et pourquoi Clary tu répands ton odeur d'Alpha dans toute la maison grinça Jonathan

\- Ça ne te concerne pas maintenant dégage de ma chambre tout de suite claqua Clary

\- Quoi, il faut que tu te fasses Lightwood aussi malgré que t'es avec Herondale cracha Jonathan

\- Alec est mon meilleur ami c'est tout maintenant dégage avant de que je te morde les fesses menaça Clary en se transformant à moitié

\- D'accord je m'en vais pas besoin de sortir les crocs calma Jonathan

Jonathan sortit de la pièce, Clary se calma à moitié. Alec se détendit peu à peu car durant la dispute Clary avait involontairement répandu son odeur d'Alpha dans la pièce ce qui l'avait tendu dû à son grade, Clary fit libéré ses phéromones d'apaisement pour calmé Alec.

\- Je suis désolée s'excusa Clary

\- C'est rien rassura Alec

Clary retourna à son tableau, après un moment Clary acheva son tableau.

\- C'est bon, je l'ai terminée souffla Clary

\- Fait voir demanda Alec en se redressant

Clary lui montrât le tableau, Alec était époustouflé par le tableau. Le tableau le représentait parfaitement dans sa pose, il dégagé encore plus de sensualité que le précédemment mais en gardant une part d'innocence. Il prit Clary dans ses bras en dépit d'être nu,

\- C'est magnifique Clary, elle est parfaite. Je suis sûr que tu auras la meilleure note de ta classe complimenta Alec

\- Merci Alec remercia Clary

Clary mit un film plastique sr le tableau pour le protégé, elle le laissa se rhabiller.

\- Je vais cherchée quelque chose à pour nous deux souffla Clary

\- D'accord acquiesça Alec

Clary sortit de la pièce, Alec remit en place ses vêtements. Il prit son bracelet et attendit sa meilleure amie dans sa chambre, il entendit la porte de la chambre ouvrit.

\- Eh tu as fait vite dis donc fit Alec avant de se figea net

Jonathan se tenait à nouveau dans la chambre de sa sœur, sans qu'il ne réalise avait laissé son bracelet tombé par terre.

\- Alors ma sœur est si bonne que ça que tu as envie de te la faire cracha Jonathan

\- Clary et moi sommes juste meilleur ami, c'est tout répondit Alec ayant peur soudainement

Jonathan allait lancer une réplique contre Alec, quand il renifla l'odeur d'Alec. Il se lécha les lèvres avec délectation en sentant son excitation se réveiller par les phéromones d'Alec,

\- Maintenant je comprends mieux susurra Jonathan

\- Comprends quoi demanda Alec en fronçant les sourcils

\- Pourquoi Jace se collait toujours à toi ou ma sœur s'accrochait à toi avec ta sœur, c'est parce que tu es un oméga décréta Jonathan en marchant vers Alec

\- Tu te trompes fit Alec en reculant

Alec toucha son poignet pour voir que son bracelet avait disparu de son poignet, il le chercha des yeux et le trouva dans les mains de Jonathan.

\- C'est avec ça que tu te cachas réalisa Jonathan en s'avançant toujours ver lui

\- Rend le moi demanda Alec d'une voix blanche

\- Oh non, je ne vais pas te le rendre car tu te soumettre à moi sourit Jonathan perversement

\- Pas question, laisse-moi s'affola Alec

Jonathan libéra son odeur d'Alpha sur Alec pour le soumettre à lui, il le coinça en l'agrippant par le bras.

\- Soumets- toi à moi ordonna Jonathan de sa voix d'Alpha

\- Jamais, fout moi la paix claqua Alec en le repoussant

Alec allait partir quand Jonathan l'attrapa et le jeta sur le lit de Clary, Jonathan se lécha les lèvres.

\- Alec, je t'ai ramené du jus d'orange pour-JONATHAN s'écria Clary

\- Clary, dégage de là et laisse moi un moment avec ton meilleur ami ordonna Jonathan

\- JONATHAN LAISSE LE TRANQUILLE s'écria Clary en poussant son frère loin d'Alec

Alec s'était mis derrière Clary, Clary était furieuse.

\- Pourquoi es ce que tu le protège c'est un oméga non marqué et je fais valoir mon droit en tant que Alpha non cingla Jonathan

\- Alec est déjà soumis à quelqu'un d'autre et il est peut-être non marqué mais il appartient déjà à un Alpha dévoila Clary furieuse

\- Ah ouais, je me demande c'est qui son Alpha toi ricana son frère

\- C'est Magnus son Alpha révéla Clary

\- Quoi, l'acheteur de maman objecta Jonathan

\- Oui alors reste éloigné d'Alec sinon tu pourras dire adieu à la vie menaça Clary

Jonathan s'en allait frustrer, Clary l'appela de nouveau en lui tendant la main. Jonathan lui rendit le bracelet de mauvaise foi en partant, Clary mit le bracelet autour du poignet d'Alec

\- Ne le perds pas cette fois souffla Clary

\- Merci remercia Alec en la serrant dans ses bras

\- Maintenant je suis ton héroïne du jour, la prochaine fois tu seras mon héros plaisantât Clary en détendant l'atmosphère

Alec riait légèrement, il serra une fois encore Clary. Ils discutèrent sur le lit de la jeune fille, après un moment Alec décida de partir tôt pour voir Magnus. Clary raccompagna Alec jusqu'à la porte en lançant un regard d'hostilité à son frère et ses sbires,

\- Embrasse Magnus pour moi fit Clary en le serrant contre elle

\- D'accord répondit Alec

Alec monta dans sa voiture et se dirigea vers le penthouse de Magnus, il salua le gardien avant de monter dans le penthouse de Magnus. Il entra dans l'appartement et vis Magnus en train faire du yoga, il trouva cela érotique en voyant Magnus se montra dans différent pose en plus torse nu. Il ferma la porte et enleva son bracelet ce qui fit exploser son odeur ce qui fit arrêter Magnus dans ses exercices. Magnus se redressa et jeta un regard prédateur à Alec, il se leva en se léchant les lèvres. Alec s'approcha de lui et crocheta sa nuque pour l'embrasser sensuellement, Magnus plaqua le corps d'Alec contre lui pour qu'il s'approcha de lui. Alec gémit de plaisir en sentant l'odeur de Magnus se dégageait de lui, Magnus fit descendre ses lèvres dans le cou d'Alec. Alec caressa le torse en sueur de Magnus, Magnus gronda de plaisir. Il passa ses mains sur les fesses d'Alec, il le massa avant de passer ses mains sous le pantalon pour mieux caressé les fesses d'Alec. Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière en gémissant, il répand encore plus de phéromones dans l'air. Le téléphone de Magnus sonna ce qui mit fin à leur embrassade, Magnus prit le téléphone rageur et s'éloigna pour parler au téléphone. Alec allait dans la cuisine pour boire un verre d'eau pour se rafraîchir un peu, il lava le verre. Magnus vint l'embrasser à la nuque,

\- Je vais prendre une douche lança Magnus

\- D'accord acquiesça Alec

Magnus se dirigea vers sa salle de bain pour prendre une douche, Alec s'installa toujours dans le canapé en regardant la télé. Magnus ressortit un bout de temps, il revint prés d'Alec

\- C'était qui au téléphone demanda Alec en le regardant

\- Mon père, il m'a téléphoné pour me prévenir qu'il regardait les chiffres d'affaire de l'entreprise de ton père et ses failles dans les toutes coutures. Il m'annoncé qu'il va faire affaire avec ton père en le soutenant financièrement répondit Magnus

\- C'est super s'exclama Alec de joie

Alec sauta dans les bras de son petit ami en l'embrassant partout sur son visage avant de terminer sur ses lèvres, Magnus riait avant de réponde au baiser.

\- Je t'aime avoua Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau passionnément, après un moment chez Magnus Alec décida de partir pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à ses parents.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le dîner familiale et la jalousie de Magnus. Bisous glacé.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **DemmMyzei : Tu vas voir de quoi Magnus va être jaloux et le marquage va se faire en même temps que le lemon qui est prévue dans quelque chapitre.**

 **Marine 62 : La tête de Jace était entre le choc la jalousie et le dégoût de savoir que son frère était à poil, tu vas pourquoi Magnus va être jaloux. Pour Alec oui heureusement que Clary était là mais Alec ne peut plus être soumis à part Magnus car il appartient à Magnus, ne t'en fais pas le marquage se fera en même temps que le lemon.**

 **Merci tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 16, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 16**_

Alec prenait son petit déjeuné pendant que son père lisait le journal, sa mère faisait le petit déjeuner. Izzy entra dans la cuisine en baillant, elle s'assit pendant que sa mère lui servait le son petit déjeuner. Jace et Max entra en dernier pour prendre leur petit déjeuner,

\- Maman est ce que je peux inviter mes amies dormir ici demanda Izzy

\- Oui, d'ailleurs votre père et moi nous sortons ce soir annonçât Maryse

\- Où vous aller demanda Alec

\- Il y a une réunion au conseil ce soir et nous devons y être répondit Robert

\- Et c'est pourquoi la réunion demanda Jace

\- On ne sait pas plus au sujet de la réunion révéla Maryse en regardant son mari

Jace hocha la tête et reprit son petit déjeuner, Alec termina et monta dan sa chambre pour prendre son sac d'école. Alec descendit de l'escalier, il attendit les reste de la fratrie avant de montait dans sa voiture. Il mangea prés de Jace quand Izzy vint les rejoindre avec ses amies,

\- Salut les garçons fit une amies d'Izzy

\- Bonjour les filles, répondit Alec

Jace hocha la tête avant de se lever pour aller chercher d'autres frites, Izzy se cala prés de son frère malgré qu'il avait le bracelet sous l'incompréhension de ses amies.

\- Attention voilà miss je dessin tout ce que je veux critiqua l'une d'elle

\- Les filles gronda Izzy en voyant Clary venir vers eux

Clary avait un grand sourire à la lèvre, elle sauta dans les bras de d'Alec. Alec lui serra dans ses bras aussi sous les regards jaloux des amies d'Izzy,

\- Si tu es joyeuse comme ça, c'est que tu eu une meilleure note pour le tableau déduisit Alec

\- Exact, j'ai eu un A+ pour ton dessin révéla Clary

\- Qu'est qui se passe demanda Izzy

\- J'avais demandée à Alec d'être mon modèle nu pour mon tableau et je l'ai présentée au professeur et j'ai la meilleur note racontât Clary

\- C'est super sourit Izzy

\- Ce n'est pas super du tout de savoir que ma petit amie à dessiner la zigounette de mon frère lamenta Jace en arrivant avec ses frites

\- Une reine du drame ironisa Izzy

\- Tu vas nous faire montrer le tableau plus tard demanda Izzy

\- Oui, je vous le ferai montrer mais après je dois la vendre répondit Clary

\- La vendre à qui demanda Alec en fronçant les sourcils

\- Mon acheteur doit rester inconnu gloussa Clary

Le duo Lightwood la regarda soupçonneux, les amies d'Izzy la regarda avec jalousie. Izzy vola quelques frites dans le plat de Jace,

\- Dit ta mère est d'accord pour qu'on vient chez toi demanda l'une des amies

\- Oui mes parents sont de sorties ce soir, donc vous pouvez venir chez moi répondit Izzy

\- C'est cool, on pourrait faire notre répétition sur la terrasse suggéra une autre des amies

Izzy hocha la tête avec ses amies, en volant encore quelques frites dans le plat de Jace qui grommela. Alec sentit son téléphone vibrait dans son pantalon, il prit et vis un message de Magnus qui lui dit qu'il ne serait pas à l'appartement ce soir vu qu'il devait faire une réunion à son club. Il soupira de tristesse

\- Qu'est qu'il se passe demanda Izzy

\- Rien disons que je vais rentrer directement à la maison ce soir soupira Alec

\- Oh je vois compris Izzy

Après avoirs suivis ses cours, Alec rentra directement chez lui. Il monta dans sa chambre pour déposer ses affaires, il descendit et vit Izzy avec ses amies en train de s'entraîner sur la terrasse. Il les regarda un peu, Izzy dansait à la perfection et la grâce d'une fleur. Il se montra de sa cachette,

\- Tu va courir un peu demanda Izzy en faisant une pause avec ses copines

Alec hocha la tête et s'engouffra dans la forêt, il regarda si personne ne le voyait avant de se déshabiller pour se transformer. Il courra dans la forêt en se sentant libre, il arriva prés de la clairière quand il sentit l'odeur de Jace arrivé vers lui.

 _\- Je croyais que tu vas chez Clary_ supposa Alec

 _\- Elle avait rendez-vous avec son acheteur_ répondit Jace

 _\- D'accord, on fait la course le premier arrivé à la clairière a gagné_ proposa Alec

 _\- Prépare-toi à perdre_ ricana Jace

Alec se mit en position quand ils s'élancent tout les deux jusqu'à la clairière, Alec courra mais se fit rattraper par Jace qui lui sauta sur le dos. Il lui mordit les oreilles, Alec lui mordit à son tour. Ils se bagarraient pendant dix minutes, ils se reposaient un instant.

 _\- Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas été seul rien que tout les deux_ confia Jace

 _\- Oui, tu étais avec Clary ou à l'entraînement de football et moi maintenant je suis avec Magnus_ répondit Alec

 _\- Je trouve que Magnus est un bon pour toi, franchement depuis ton imprégnation tu es plus heureux et souriant quand tu rentre avec Magnus_ observa Jace

 _\- Je sais et il me rend vraiment heureux, en plus il est patient avec moi_ confia Alec

Jace hocha la tête, ils décidaient de rentré au domaine. Arrivé presque vers l'entrée de la forêt ils se séparaient pour aller se changer avant de monter chacun dans leur chambre, Alec fit ses devoirs et s'allongea sur son lit. Il entendit frapper à sa porte, il regarda et vit une des amies de sa sœur

\- Qu'est que je peux faire pour toi Tara demanda Alec

\- Je voulais te parler en privée s'il te plait rougit Tara

\- Vas-y fit Alec en se redressant de son lit

\- Voilà je voulais t'avouée que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi et je voudrais te demander d'être mon petit ami dévoila Tara

Alec resta ébahi par la déclaration de Tara, il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je suis touché par cette déclaration mais je refuse parce que j'ai déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie refusa Alec

\- Ce n'est pas grave, on pourrait tenter le coup insinua Tara en s'approchant d'Alec

\- Qu'est que tu es en train d'insinuer demanda Alec

\- Ben tu peux sortir avec moi en étant avec elle, de nos jours personne n'est fidèle tu sais révéla Tara en mettant ses mains sur le torse d'Alec

\- Ecoute Tara, tu une amie de ma sœur je te respecte mais ne dépasse pas les bornes. Je suis heureux dans mon couple clama Alec

\- D'accord comme tu voudrais cracha Tara en s'en allant

Alec fronçât les sourcils, il prit son livre et s'allongea sur son lit pour lire. Quelque semaine plus tard, les parents d'Alec avait invité la famille Bane pour un repas de famille. Robert et Asmodée se sont entendus tout de suite et avait commencé à parlé des affaires courant de la bourse, de même pour leur femmes respectives qui se sont entendue.

\- Magnus a été adorable quand il était bébé dévoila Ati

\- Alec aussi été un vrai chérubin, je crois que j'ai des photos de lui quand il était bébé rapporta Maryse en allant chercher l'album familiale

\- Maman, ce n'est pas nécessaire que tu montre à tout le monde les photos rougit Alec

\- Tu as peur que Magnus trouve LA photo ricana Jace

\- Jace s'écria Alec

\- De quoi est ce que ton blondin de frère parle demanda Magnus curieux

\- Ce n'est rien répondit Alec en jetant un regard noir à Jace qui ricana

\- De quoi vous parlez questionna Izzy entrant dans la conversation

\- De LA photo rigola Jace

Izzy gloussa avant de d'exploser de rire en se joignant à Jace sous l'exaspération d'Alec et la curiosité de Magnus, Maryse arriva avec l'album familial et commença à le feuilleter avec la mère d'Ati.

\- Oh Alec était vraiment adorable complimenta Ati

\- Et oui, c'est un peu nostalgique quand vous voyez votre bébé devient un homme soupira Maryse

\- Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire soutient Ati

\- Maman, on pourrait voir LA photo demanda Izzy souriant

Alec voulut aller se cacher dans un trou de souris par ce qu'aller voir son petit ami,

\- Qu'importe ce qu'il y a avec cette photo, je t'aimerai toujours confia Magnus en l'embrassant

\- Crois-moi tu vas me voir autrement quand tu verrais cette photo soupira Alec

\- Le voilà rigola Jace en se tenant le ventre tellement qu'il riait

\- Oh il est tellement chou complimenta la mère de Magnus

\- Il avait 4 ans à cette époque répondit Maryse en passant la main sur la photo

Alec passa de toutes les phases du rouge tellement il était honteux sur la photo, Magnus se pencha et regarda la photo. Il sourit tendrement,

\- Je suis jaloux mon amour, tu es vraiment adorable habillé en fille et maquillé comme ça bouda Magnus

Jace rigola encore plus à la remarque de Magnus alors que Alec pensa déjà à mettre un canard dans la chambre de Jace pour se vengé, Magnus l'encercla de ses deux bras pour l'embrasser avec amour.

\- C'est bon tu peux rire tu sais grommela Alec

\- Je le pense vraiment que tu étais trop mignon habillé en fille, d'ailleurs pourquoi est ce que tu es habillé en fille sur cette photo demanda Magnus

\- Je ne me souviens plus très bien mais je crois que je jouer avec le maquillage de maman parce que je m'ennuyer et maman m'a trouvé, elle a commencé à m'habiller en fille et maquillé pour prendre cette photo racontât Alec rouge

\- Tu reste adorable dans toutes les circonstances mon amour complimenta Magnus

Alec l'embrassa tendrement, Magnus répondit à son baiser. Par mégarde il lâcha ses phéromones dans l'air,

\- C'est bon Alec, tu es en train d'empester la maison là grimaça Jace

Alec brisa le baiser en faisant un doigt d'honneur à Jace sous le regard amusé de Magnus, ils passèrent tous à table. Robert et Asmodée continuait à parler affaires pendant le dîner,

\- Ils vont continuer comme ça longtemps soupira Ati

\- Tu sais comment il est maman commenta Magnus

\- Les hommes quand ils commencent à parler boulot, gloussa Maryse

Les deux femmes rigolaient avant de parler chiffons, après le dîner tous les jeunes partirent dans la forêt. Après un moment à discuter en groupe, ils séparent pour rester en couple. Alec avait sa tête posé sur la nuque de Magnus, Magnus allongé sur ses pattes.

 _\- Mes parents et le tien s'entendent à merveille_ remarqua Alec

 _\- C'est vrai on croyait qu'ils sont amis depuis longtemps_ répondit Magnus

 _\- Ta mère ne t'a pas grondé une seule fois_ observa Alec innocemment

 _\- C'est parce que la saison de ses chaleur est terminé_ grimaça Magnus

 _\- Magnus, tu voudrais des enfants plus tard_ demanda Alec timidement

 _\- Je te l'ai dis non à notre rencontre, bien sûr que je veux des enfants avec toi_ sourit Magnus

Alec rouit et remercia qu'il est sous la forme de lupin pour ne pas que Magnus le voit rougir, Magnus redressa sa tête pour frotter avec celui d'Alec. Magnus se retransforma en humain, Alec fit la même chose. Magnus l'embrassa tendrement, Alec lui répondit à son baiser, il fit descendre ses lèvres dans le cou d'Alec. Alec soupira d'aise en faisant répande ses phéromones dans l'air ce qui fit grogner Magnus dans son cou, il lui fit quelque suçons dans le cou avant de continuer vers le sud. Il mima l'acte avec sa langue dans le nombril d'Alec qui gémissait de plaisir, il descendit en plus bas et embrassa la cuisse intérieur d'Alec.

\- Magnus s'il te plait demanda Alec en se mordant les lèvres

\- Quoi donc questionna Magnus innocemment

\- Je voudrais que tu me touche répondit Alec

Magnus l'embrassa sur l'aine,

\- Ici demanda Magnus amusé

\- Non répondit Alec

\- Ici fit Magnus en l'embrassant sur l'autre cuisse

\- Non s'il te plait tu sais ce que je veux gémis Alec frustré

\- Non je ne vois pas s'amusa Magnus

\- Je veux que tu me prends dans ta bouche supplia Alec

\- Ben voilà ricana Magnus avant de prendre en bouche le membre d'Alec

Alec gémisse de plaisir en sentant la langue de Magnus sur son membre, il fit racler ses dents dessus ce qui le fit crié encore plus. Alec cria le nom de son amant, Magnus continua de suçota le sexe d'Alec. Alec libéra encore de ses phéromones que Magnus s'en délectait des phéromones de son oméga, Alec se cambra de plaisir avant de jouis dans la bouche de Magnus. Il l'avala sans perdre une miette, il revint embrasser Alec. Alec lui répondit à son baiser avant de se faufiler sa main pour prendre le membre de Magnus pour le masturber, Magnus grogna de plaisir et posa sa tête sur la clavicule d'Alec en répandant lui aussi son odeur dans l'air. Alec se lécha les lèvres en sentant l'odeur de son Alpha dans l'air, Magnus poussa un râle de jouissance en se déversant dans la main d'Alec. Alec l'embrassa chastement,

\- Mon petit louveteau susurra Magnus

\- Mon amour répondit Alec sur le même ton

\- Je t'aime avoua Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Ils s'embrassent à nouveau, ils se changent à nouveau en loup après qu'Alec est nettoyé sa main du sperme de Magnus. Ils rentraient au domaine après s'être changé, ils rejoignirent tout le monde.

\- Vous voilà enfin remarqua Maryse

\- Nous vous attendions pour partir répondit Ati

\- Quoi déjà clama Magnus

\- Et oui, nous avons un avion à prendre ne l'oublie pas gronda Ati

Magnus soupira longuement avant de se prendre une claque de la part de sa mère,

\- Maman s'écria Magnus

\- Ne soupire pas devant moi gronda sa mère

\- Oh toi aussi tu le corrige quand il soupire devant toi observa Maryse

Tu le fais aussi demanda Ati

Avec Alec et Jace beaucoup répondit Maryse

Les deux concerné roulât les yeux, ils raccompagnent la famille Bane jusqu'à leur voiture.

\- Ce dîner était parfait Maryse, la prochaine c'est nous qui vous inviteront chez nous quand vous aurez le temps annonçât Ati

\- Nous viendrons avec joie, fit Maryse

\- Je suis ravie que Magnus est trouvé quelqu'un comme Alec renchérit Ati

\- Moi aussi, je suis heureuse acheva Maryse

Les deux mères regardèrent le couple s'embrassait langoureusement, Ati se pencha vers Maryse

\- A ce rythme-là nous serons très vite grand-mère n'est ce pas fit Ati malicieusement

\- Un bébé tout joufflu et bien portant rêva Maryse

\- Surtout qu'il gambade dans la maison en nous appelant mamie tout les deux, rêva Ati à son tour

Les deux femmes se mirent à rêver des futures enfants de Magnus et d'Alec, Magnus et Alec continuaient de s'embrassé.

\- Tu passes demain me voir demanda Magnus

\- Après le lycée répondit Alec

\- Viens dormir chez moi demain soir proposa Magnus

\- Je demanderai à maman et puis je viendrais chez toi répondit Alec

\- J'y hâte d'y être sourit Magnus

\- Ta cuisine va être inondé taquina Alec

\- C'est vrai que la cuisine se transforme toujours en champs bataille quand on est tous les deux ricana Magnus

Les deux rigolaient, le père de Magnus appela Magnus pour qu'ils partent. Magnus embrassa Alec une dernière fois et rejoins ses parents dans la voiture, Alec leur dit au revoir avec la main. Il entra dans la maison, tout le monde était présent dans le salon.

\- Les parents de Magnus sont très agréables fit Maryse

\- C'est vrai renchérit Izzy

\- Surtout sa mère beugla Jace

\- Asmodée m'a fait déceler certain choses sur l'entreprise que même Alexis n'avait jamais décelé auparavant c'est vraiment un révolutionnaire complimenta Robert

\- Alec, je suis heureuse que tes futures beaux-parents sont charmant avoua Maryse

\- Maman, Magnus et moi…enfin…pas…fiancé bafouilla Alec rouge

\- Mais ça viendrait avec longtemps renchérit Maryse avec clin d'œil

Alec rougit encore plus mais intérieurement il était ravie pourvoir se marier avec Magnus, il fit répande ses phéromones sous les grimaces de Jace et de Max.

\- C'est bon Alec, arrête de répandre tes phéromones grimaça Jace

Ce qui rire toute le monde, Alec sourit au bonheur que lui procurait Magnus auprès de lui.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre les brimades des élèves et la colère d'Izzy. Bisous glacé.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Marine 62 : Magnus était jaloux que le maquillage allait beaucoup à Alec, les deux mères ont hâte devenir grand-mère.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 17, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 17**_

Alec écouta distraitement Izzy parlait avec ses amies, il mangea une frite en regardant Jace qui embrassait Clary langoureusement. Il grimaça légèrement en sentant les phéromones de Jace se répande, il se leva sous le regard insistant d'Izzy et de Jace.

\- Où est ce que tu vas demanda Izzy

\- Aux toilettes répondit Alec

\- Je t'accompagne suggéra Jace

\- C'est bon, ne t'en fais pas pour cela répondit Alec en faisant tinter son bracelet

Jace hocha la tête pas trop rassuré, il allait aux toilettes. Alec se lava les mains, et ressortit quand il se cogna avec Jonathan et certain de ses sbires. Alec prit peur un instant en voyant Jonathan,

\- Regardez qui est là n'est ce pas Alec Lightwood l'oméga cracha Jonathan

\- Attends ce crétin est un oméga demanda l'un de ses sbires

\- Ouais Sébastian c'est en un révéla Jonathan

\- Mais il n'a pas l'odeur d'un oméga renifla Sébastian

\- C'est parce que il porte le bracelet en argent qu'il a au poignet qui imbibe ces productions d'hormones d'oméga expliqua Jonathan

\- Alors on a qu'à l'arracher pour le soumettre à nous s'excita Sébastian

Alec recula à l'intérieur des toilettes, Jonathan le regarda avec insistance.

\- Malheureusement il ne pourra pas se soumettre à nous parce que il est déjà soumis à un autre Alpha dévoila Jonathan

\- C'est vrai demanda Sébastian en regardant

\- Ouais, c'est ma sœur qui me l'a dit beugla Jonathan en jetant un regard noir à Alec

Sébastian jura dans sa barbe, ils s'en allaient en laissant Alec seul. Jace entra dans les toilettes en voyant son frère prends son temps, Alec se refugia dans les bras de Jace avant de faire une crise de panique

\- Alec calme-toi s'il te plait apaisa Jace

Alec se calma petit à petit mais resta dans les bras de son frère,

\- Qu'est qu'il s'est passé demanda Jace

\- Jonathan et ses sbires étaient là répondit Alec

\- Fait chié et est ce qu'ils t'ont voulue te soumettre s'inquiéta Jace

\- Non ça va vu que Clary l'avait mis en garde de ne pas me toucher avoua Alec

\- C'est rassurant allez viens fit Jace en le relâchant doucement

Alec suivies son frère jusqu'à la cafétéria, Izzy regarda son frère en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ça va Alec s'inquiéta Izzy

\- Tout va bien rassura Alec

Izzy passa sa main sur le bras de son frère, après les cours Alec se dirigea vers sa voiture quand Jace le rattrapa,

\- Alec tu me laisse la voiture pour aujourd'hui demanda Jace

\- Pourquoi faire demanda Alec à son tour

\- J'emmène Clary faire une ballade en voiture hors de la ville répondit Jace

\- Et comment je fais moi demanda Alec

Une voiture rouge flamboyant arriva se gara devant eux, Alec vit Magnus dans la voiture.

\- Tu as la réponse à ta question non fit Jace

\- Tu as téléphoné Magnus derrière mon dos pour avoir la voiture clama Alec

\- Je sais je suis génial se vanta Jace

\- On verra mais n'abîme pas ma voiture sinon je mets un canard dans ta chambre menaça Alec

\- Oui chef fit Jace en faisant un salut militaire

Alec monta dans la voiture de Magnus, Magnus démarra la voiture.

\- Tu es fâché demanda Magnus

\- Non bien sûr que non, de toutes façons j'allais te rejoindre à l'appartement répondit Alec

\- Allons à la maison et puis on avisera termina Magnus

Alec hocha la tête et ils se rendirent chez Magnus, ils montaient à l'étage. Quand Alec entra dans le salon pour s'assois dans le canapé. Il remarqua le tableau de Clary dont il a servi de modèle nu, il resta bouche-bée devant le tableau.

\- Alors c'était toi le mystérieux acheteur de Clary réalisa Alec

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais quelqu'un d'autre que moi admirait ton corps avoua Magnus

Alec rougit à cela sous le regard amusé de Magnus, Magnus s'assoit à coté de lui pour l'embrassé tendrement. Alec répondit à son baiser. Ils s'embrassèrent et se câlinent pendant un moment, l'estomac d'Alec commençât à grogner.

\- Et si on sortait proposa Magnus

\- Je te suis répondit Alec

Ils sortaient du bâtiment, Magnus prit sa voiture et conduit jusqu'à un restaurant. Ils rentraient dans le restaurant et commanda une table pour eux deux, Magnus vit un couple venir vers eux.

\- Mon chéri, cherchons un autre restaurant il y un couple de religieux qui vient vers nous pour nous envoyer en enfer plaisanta Magnus

\- Très drôle amigo ironisa Raphaël

\- Bonjour Lily, comment-vas –tu, demanda Alec

\- Ça va et toi demanda la femme de Raphaël

\- Ça va répondit Alec

\- Alors vous êtes venu en amoureux charia Magnus

\- Bien sûr en profite de la ville avant de rentrer au Texas répondit Lily

\- En ce qui paraît tes parents étaient présent ici non demanda Raphaël

\- Oui, ils sont venus voir la famille d'Alec répondit Magnus

Raphaël hocha la tête et dit au revoir à Alec avec Lily en s'en allant, Magnus et Alec se dirigeaient vers leur table et commençât à commander leur repas.

\- Combien as-tu acheté le tableau de Clary demanda Alec

\- Je lui ai payé une coquette somme pour avoir le tableau répondit Magnus

\- Maintenant je comprends pourquoi Jace a voulut ma voiture se dit Alec

Magnus ricana légèrement, ils commandèrent leur repas au serveur. Ils mangent en discutant,

\- Tu veux un dessert demanda Magnus

\- Je prends juste une tarte au fraise répondit Alec

\- Une tarte à la fraise fit Magnus au serveur

Le serveur partit ce qui laissa Alec perplexe, Magnus le regarda.

\- Qu'est qu'il y a demanda Magnus

\- Tu n'as pris de dessert observa Alec

Magnus fit un sourire narquoisement en répandant volontairement ses phéromones sur Alec, il glapit de plaisir.

\- Mon dessert ne se commande pas dans ce restaurant glissât Magnus

\- Et c'est quoi demanda Alec

\- Tes lèvres, susurra Magnus

Alec rougit violement à la remarque de Magnus, après avoir mangé son dessert sous le regard satisfait de Magnus ils réglaient l'addition. Alec sortit du restaurant avec Magnus qui matait sans gène les fesses d'Alec,

\- Arrête de regarder mes fesses remarqua Alec

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu as un joli petit cul bandante accusa Magnus

Alec rougit légèrement et se retourna vers Magnus pour lui crocheta sa nuque pour l'embrassé,

\- Et si on rentrait à la maison pour que je dévore mon dessert proposa Magnus

\- Je suis à tout à toi susurra Alec

Magnus geins de plaisir à la réponse d'Alec, il se pencha et captura les lèvres d'Alec dans un baiser sauvage. Alec gémis de plaisir dans le baiser, Magnus brisa le baiser pour qu'ils montent dans la voiture. Ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement en s'embrassant, Magnus ferma la porte avec son pied. Il entraîna Alec dans la chambre, Magnus plaqua Alec sur le lit et le fit enlever son bracelet en argent. Les phéromones d'Alec explosa dans la pièce, Magnus geins de plaisir avant de grignoter le cou d'Alec. Il fit plusieurs suçons, Alec passa ses mains dans le dos de Magnus sous son t-shirt. Il entendit le téléphone d'Alec vibrait, ils stoppaient frustrés. Alec prit son téléphone et vis un message de sa mère,

\- Il faut que je rentre lâcha Alec

\- Tu ne veux pas rester demanda Magnus

\- J'ai l'école demain soupira Alec

\- Alors pour le week-end je t'enlève pour t'avoir rien qu'à moi suggéra Magnus

\- J'ai hâte susurra Alec

Magnus embrassa à nouveau Alec langoureusement, il se leva pendant qu'Alec remit son bracelet. Ils descendirent à la voiture de Magnus, Magnus le déposa chez lui en l'embrassant pendant quelques minutes. Alec entra dans le domaine, sa mère sortit de la cuisine,

\- Tu es enfin rentré remarqua Maryse

\- Oui, j'étais avec Magnus et nous sommes partis manger dans un restaurant prévint Alec

\- D'accord acquiesça Maryse

\- Jace est rentré demanda Alec

\- Non pas encore répondit sa mère

Alec hocha la tête et monta dans sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs, il s'allongea sur son lit en lisant un livre quand il entendit toquer à sa porte. Il regarda vers sa porte et vis Jace venir lui rendre la clef de sa voiture,

\- J'espère que tu n'as pas abîmé ma voiture menaça Alec

Jace roulât des yeux en lui rendant la clef,

\- Ta bagnole est sans égratignure soupira Jace

\- Et l'odeur demanda Alec

\- On n'a rien fait dans ta voiture soupira Jace

Alec hocha la tête, il déposa sa clef sur sa table de nuit. Alec se leva et prit une douche avant se coucher, il se réveilla sous la sonnerie strident de son réveil. Il se prépara pour aller à l'école, il mangea son petit déjeuner et attendit sa fratrie terminait leur petit déjeuner. Ils s'en allaient vers le bahut après avoir déposé Maw à son école, Alec vit que tout le monde le regarda comme si il était une bête de foire.

\- Pourquoi est ce que ils me regardent tous comme ça demanda Alec

\- Ne fais pas un compte à eux, viens plutôt en cours conseilla Jace

Alec suivis toute ses cours, quand ils arrivaient dans la cafétéria un élève vint bousculer Alec.

\- Eh fais attention conseilla Alec

\- Je suis – Tiens une tapette cracha l'élève

\- Qu'est que tu viens de traiter mon frère claqua Jace en le prenant par le col

\- Tout le lycée connaît avec un homme révéla l'élève

Alec sentit ses pieds s'engouffraient dans un trou, Jace relâcha l'élève et mit une main sur l'épaule d'Alec.

\- Ne fais pas un compte avec eux, conseilla Jace

Alec hocha la tête et s'asseyais sur la chaise, Jace allait chercher leur repas pour eux. Alec mangea quelque frite quand Izzy entra dans le réfectoire avec ses amies, elle allait s'assoit prés de ses frères

\- Izzy, on ne vient pas s'assoit prés de toi prévins l'une de ses amies

\- Et pourquoi donc demanda Izzy en fronçant les sourcils

\- Parce que on ne veut pas perdre notre réputation en s'asseyant prés de ton frère que tu as omis qu'il est gay acheva Tara dégoûté

\- Oui et alors je ne vois pas le mal que ça fais que mon frère soit gay claqua Izzy

\- Parce que c'est ton frère et imagine qu'on soit disqualifiée à cause que le jury apprend que l'une de nous son frère soit gay et les équipes demanda une autre amies

Alec regarda sa sœur se disputait avec ses amies pour lui, il sort de table n'en pouvait plus et se mit à courir jusqu'à sa voiture. Il resta dans sa voiture quand Jace vint le rejoigne,

\- Mec, ne te sauve pas comme ça conseilla Jace

\- Je voulais juste rester seul avoua Alec

\- Je sais mais ne pense pas ce que ses poufs disaient, tu es toi et puis Magnus t'aime de tout son cœur rassura Jace

\- Je sais à cause de moi, Izzy va se faire éjectée de l'équipe de Pom Pom Girls sanglota Alec

\- He Izzy s'en fout que qu'elle se fasse éjectée ou pas, l'importance dans l'histoire c'est toi son grand frère consola Jace

Alec se fit consoler par Jace en pleurant dans ses bras, Izzy vint les rejoigne.

\- Alexander Gédéon Lightwood j'espère pour toi que tu ne t'appuie pas sur ton sort par rapport à moi menaça Izzy en mettant les mains sur les hanches

Alec s'essuya les larmes et fait un sourire rassurant à sa sœur, Izzy vint à son tour le réconfortait.

\- Allez viens fit Izzy en le tenant par la main

Alec suivis sa sœur jusqu'à le réfectoire, Izzy se planta en plein milieu de la salle et dévisagea tout le monde.

\- S'il y a quelqu'un dans cette salle a des ennuis avec mon frère parce que il est gay, il vient me le dire en face s'écria Izzy en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches

\- Et moi aussi, alors avez-vous quelque chose contre mon frère s'exclama Jace

Tout le monde ne bougea pas d'un pouce,

\- Bien alors si vous avez besoin d'ouvrir vos gueules sur Alec qu'il vient me le dire en face claqua Izzy froidement

Izzy jeta un regard froid à tout le monde surtout ses anciennes amies, la fratrie s'assis à nouveau su leur chaise et mangea.

\- Dîtes ça vous dirait de venir au centre commercial avec moi proposa Izzy

\- Ouais, j'ai besoin d'acheter des choses pour moi fit Jace

Alec hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il accepte d'y aller avec eux, la fratrie alla au centre commercial. Comme d'habitude Alec fit une mine boudeuse en voyant sa sœur dans des vêtements courts, il renifla dans les airs et sentis l'odeur de Magnus. Il sourit et suivis l'odeur jusqu'à Magnus qui était en train de choisir une tenue pour lui, il l'encercla par derrière.

\- Hé mon amour, tu es venue chercher des vêtements pour toi demanda Magnus

\- Je suis juste venue accompagner Izzy répondit Alec

Magnus se retourna et l'embrassa passionnément, Alec lui répondit à son baiser.

\- Alec je te cherchais partout, ah tu es là Magnus remarqua Izzy

\- Je suis venue acheter quelque vêtements pour moi répondit Magnus

\- Super, tu pourrais m'aider dans mes choix parce qu'Alec est un vrai grognon s'exclama Izzy

\- J'arrive sourit Magnus

Izzy était super heureuse que Magnus lui donnât des conseils sur les fringues au grand dam d'Alec qui commençait à être lessivé,

\- Au fait il est où Jace demanda Alec

\- Il est parti acheter quelque chose pour lui dans un autre magasin répondit Izzy

Alec soupira longuement quand Magnus lui donner un bisou sur la joue, après les achats d'Izzy Magnus raccompagna la fratrie jusqu'à leur voiture.

\- Merci Magnus pour ce conseil de beauté remercia Izzy

\- De rien ma belle répondit Magnus

Izzy montât dans la voiture avec Jace pendant Alec embrassa Magnus tendrement, ils se séparent

\- Je te téléphone ce soir averti Magnus

\- D'accord répondit Alec

Alec embrassa chastement Magnus avant de monter dans la voiture et de rentra chez lui, Maryse vint les accueillir.

\- Alors ce shopping demanda Maryse

\- Très bien, on a croisé Magnus au centre commercial répondit Izzy

\- C'est super s'exclama Maryse

Alec montât dans sa chambre, il fit ses devoirs et pris son dîner et s'endormi dans son lit.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre Alec malade et Docteur Magnus. Bisous glacé.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Marine 62 : Merci pour ton Review de réconforte, et oui Izzy et Jace sont très protecteur envers Alec, si tu veux tu peux les tuer**

 **Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **DemmMyzei : Ravie que les deux chapitres t'aient plu et merci pour ton soutien**

 **Angel Clary : J'adore frustré les gens, ne t'inquiète pas encore un chapitre et tu pourras voir le lemon et le marquage autant de fois que tu veux.**

 **Peyloveluc : Merci pour ton soutien**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels Dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 18, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 18**_

Alec se réveilla un peu pâteux, il se leva et pris des vêtements à lui et se rendis dans la salle de bain. Il ressortit habillé et descendis de l'escalier, il s'assit à table avant de d'éternué.

\- Ça va mon chéri demanda Maryse en déposant son assiette devant lui

\- J'ai un peu grippe c'est tout mais je vais bien rassura Alec

\- D'accord mais si tu ne sens pas bien dis au lycée de m'appelé et je viens te chercher tout de suite conseilla Maryse

\- Oui maman répondit Alec

Izzy et les garçons descendit à leur tour pour prendre leur petit déjeuner, puis ils se rendirent au bahut après avoir déposé Max à son école. Tout les élèves du lycée regardaient Alec mais détournait le regard quand Izzy ou Jace leur lança un regard noir, Alec se sentit de plus en plus fatigué et grippé au cours de la journée. Il avait sport en dernier cours, Jace en le voyant se mouchait le nez pour énième fois de la journée.

\- Alec, t'es sûr que tu ne veux pas rentrer à la maison demanda Jace

\- Ça va Jace, c'est juste une grippe de rien du tout rassura Alec

\- D'accord soupira Jace

Alec se changeait et rejoignit Jace sur le terrain pour commencer à courir, Alec commencé avoir des vertiges. Il s'arrêtait un instant pour souffler un instant, Jace vint le rejoindre

\- Alec s'inquiéta Jace

\- Ne t'en fais, j'ai juste besoin de reprendre mon souffle souffla Alec

Jace hocha la tête mais attendit son frère, ils reprirent leurs courses jusqu'à le prof les envoient à la douche. Alec prit sa douche et se senti beaucoup mieux, il se dirigeait vers sa voiture où Jace l'attendait

\- Clary est chez sa grand-mère pour le week-end se contenta de dire Jace

Alec hocha la tête et se rendit chez eux, ils rentraient et vis que Maryse se prépara à partir.

\- Tu t'en vas maman demanda Alec

\- J'ai une opération à faire ce soir donc je rentrerai tard ce soir et votre père aussi vu qu'il a une réunion avec ses employés pour le bilan de l'entreprise expliqua Maryse

\- Ok brailla Jace en montant l'escalier

\- Commandez-vous une pizza et Max doit se coucher de bonne heure ce soir car il a un rendez-vous chez le dentiste demain rassure-toi qu'il est vraiment endormi conseilla Maryse en prenant son manteau

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas rassura Alec en embrassant sa mère sur la joue

\- Et toi il y a des médicaments dans la boîte à pharmacie si tu te sens mal fit sa mère

Alec roula des yeux et regarda sa mère partit, il montât dans sa chambre. Il éternua en faisant ses devoirs, il avait parlé trop vite sa grippe est revenu. Il se leva et pris un bon bain, il descendit l'escalier et commanda des pizzas pour chacun après avoir s'assuré que sa sœur n'est pas en train de faire brûler la cuisine. Il remonta dans l'escalier en sentant des vertiges et une migraine, il se massa la tempe et entra dans le bureau médicale de sa mère et pris un médicament contre la grippe.

\- Alec, les pizzas sont arrivées s'écria Izzy en entrant dans le bureau

\- J'arrive répondit Alec

\- Tout va bien s'inquiéta Izzy en le voyant pâle

\- Je suis un peu grippé c'est tout rassura Alec

Izzy hocha la tête et se rendit en bas, Alec descendit en bas pour manger de la pizza en regardant un film que Jace avait mis. Il mangea que deux bouché de sa pizza avant de le mettre au réfrigérateur,

\- Max, maman t'as dit de te coucher de bonne heure parce que tu as rendez-vous chez le dentiste demain lâcha Alec

\- Ce n'est pas juste souffla Max

\- Rien n'est juste mon pote charria Jace en le décoiffant

Max commença à protesté, mais il montât dans sa chambre. Alec regarda un peu le film mais sa migraine lui lancé beaucoup trop,

\- Bonne nuit vous deux souhaita Alec en se levant

\- A toi aussi répondirent le duo

Alec montât l'escalier et vérifia que Max est bien endormi, il entra dans sa chambra et s'écroula dans son lit. Il commença à toussé, il se leva avant de courir dans la salle de bain pour régurgité tout son contenu dans son estomac. Il entendit quelqu'un venir dans la salle de bain,

\- Alec interpella Maryse

\- Maman souffla Alec avant de vomir à nouveau

Maryse soutenu la tête de son fils pour qu'il puisse vomir, elle débarbouilla Alec et l'aida à se remette au lit. Alec sentit sa tête lui faire mal avec sa gorge, Maryse revient avec un thermomètre.

\- Tu as beaucoup de fièvre, je vais chercher quelque chose pour contre la fièvre s'inquiéta Maryse

Alec ne répondit rien groggy par la fièvre, Maryse sortit un instant et revient avec plusieurs boîtes de médicaments. Elle prit un et donna à Alec, Alec s'endormit à nouveau. Mais vers deux heures du matin Alec se réveilla à nouveau pour vomir, presque toute la nuit il vomit dans les toilettes sous la surveillance de Maryse. Il finit par s'endormir à l'aube épuisé malade, Maryse lui emmena deux biscuits secs et des médicaments,

\- Maman, je ne veux rien avaler protesta Alec faible

\- Essaye de manger, ça va te soulager un peu conseilla Maryse

Alec mangea les deux biscuits avec les médicaments avant de s'endormir à nouveau, il sentit une caresse dans ses cheveux. Il ouvrit les yeux et vis Magnus lui sourire tendrement,

\- Tu es vraiment là ou c'est une hallucination dû à la fièvre demanda Alec

\- Je suis vraiment là ricana Magnus

\- Qu'est que tu viens là demanda Alec

\- Ta mère m'a appelé pour que je la remplace pour m'occuper de toi vu que Jace a emmené Max chez le dentiste, Izzy est chez Samuel et ton père est toujours occupé avec ses actionnaires et enfin ta mère avait une urgence à l'hôpital expliqua Magnus

\- Je voix fit Alec la voix rauque par la grippe

\- Je vais bien m'occuper de toi, Docteur Magnus va te soigner comme il faut sourit Magnus

Alec sourit et caressa la joue de Magnus, son odeur d'Alpha l'apaisa ce qui le fit somnoler.

\- D'ailleurs tu vas prendre un bain parce que tu as transpiré avec la fièvre et tu pues le vomi depuis le salon conseilla Magnus

Alec rougis un instant en sachant que Magnus va le voir nu, Magnus ayant compris ses pensées

\- D'abord je vais te soigner et après on pourra jouer au vrai docteur promis Magnus

Alec toussa en riant, Magnus l'aida à se mettre debout. Alec eut un vertige et s'accrocha à Magnus qui le tient fort, ils se rendirent à la salle de bain. Il aida Alec à se déshabillé et le mit sous la douche, Magnus prit un gant savonneux et le passa sur son corps. Alec se mordit les lèvres en sentant les mains de Magnus sur son corps de manière sensuelle, il fit répandre ses phéromones dans la pièce inconsciemment. Magnus dut se retenir pour ne pas sauter sur Alec en sentant ses phéromones, il prit une serviette et enroula Alec dedans.

\- Je sais au moins tu pourras t'occuper de nos futures enfants si ils sont malade taquina Alec

Magnus gloussait et le ramena dans sa chambre et l'aida à s'habiller, Magnus le fit assoit sur sa chaise de bureau le temps de changer le drap de son lit et de mettre une propre. Alec se coucha dans son lit,

\- Je vais te préparer une soupe qui va te requinquer fit Magnus

\- Merci mon amour pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi répondit Alec

\- Ne me remercie pas, bébé c'est mon devoir de m'occuper de l'homme de ma vie et je t'aime. Ça me fend le cœur de te voir malade comme ça avoua Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Magnus l'embrassa sur le front, et sortit dans sa chambre. Alec somnolait dans sa chambre quand il sentit une odeur de nourriture venir agresser son odorat, Magnus entra dans la chambre avec la soupe.

\- Essaye de boire cette soupe, ma mère m'en préparé quand j'ai été malade dévoila Magnus

Alec se laissa nourrir par Magnus,

\- C'est bon, j'ai assez avoua Alec

\- Allez une petit cuillère pour moi mon chéri demanda Magnus

Alec avala une autre sous le regard souriant de Magnus,

\- Maintenant une cuillère pour notre fils demande Magnus

\- On n'a pas de fils réfuta Alec

\- Ça viendrait, ne t'en fais pas gloussait Magnus

Alec rougit violemment ce qui fit ricana Magnus, mais prit la cuillère de soupe. Alec finit le bol de soupe ce qui rendit Magnus satisfait, il prit des médicaments pour le donner à Alec

\- Ta mère m'a demandé de donner certain médicament après le repas conseilla Magnus

Alec prit les médicaments, il se reposa à nouveau dans son lit.

\- Viens te coucher prés de moi demanda Alec

\- Tu es sûr demanda Magnus

\- Je te veux prés de moi avoua Alec

Magnus s'allongea prés d'Alec, Alec posa sa tête sur le torse de Magnus. Magnus encercla ses bras autour du corps d'Alec, Alec voulut l'embrassé mais Magnus mit une main sur ses lèvres

\- Désolé bébé, mais tu as une haleine de loup riait Magnus

Alec frappa doucement Magnus en riant, Magnus l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Quand tu seras mieux, je t'embrasserai autant de fois que tu veux promis Magnus

Alec lui sourit et cala sa tête sur le torse,

\- Magnus, combien d'enfants voudrais-tu demanda Alec

\- Je ne sais pas parce que rien que le fais de penser à plusieurs louveteaux noir aux yeux bleu gambadé partout me donne envie de te faire plusieurs enfant répondit Magnus

\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour faire plusieurs enfants protesta Alec

\- Oh crois-moi tu vas adorer quand nos jeux vont commencer susurra Magnus

Alec rougis furieusement, sous le regard satisfait de Magnus.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas marqué lorsqu'on s'est imprégné interrogea Alec

\- Parce que tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal, et si je t'avais marqué en te faisant l'amour est ce que tu t'auras souvenu demanda Magnus à son tour

\- Je ne sais pas répondit Alec

\- Tu comprends maintenant conclût Magnus

Alec hocha la tête et s'endormir sur le torse de son alpha, Magnus s'endormit à son tour en respirant l'odeur d'Alec. Magnus se réveillé en frottant ses yeux, il vit Alec encore endormi. Il se leva doucement pour aller aux toilettes, il croisa Maryse dans les couloirs.

\- Alec va mieux demanda Maryse

\- Oui, je me suis occupé de lui et en ce moment il dort tranquillement dans sa chambre répondit Magnus

\- D'accord, je vais faire un peu de thé tu en veux un peu demanda Maryse

\- Avec joie répondit Magnus

Les deux descendirent dans la cuisine pour prendre du thé après que Magnus ait partir aux toilettes, ils discutent tout les deux. Alec se réveilla encore un peu vaseux, il se leva et entendit des voix provenir dans la cuisine. Il descendit de l'escalier, il entra dans la cuisine et vis sa mère et Magnus regardaient tout les deux l'album photo familiale. Les deux levèrent la tête et vis Alec debout dans la cuisine, Maryse allait parler quand Magnus la devança

\- Chéri pourquoi est ce que tu t'es levé demanda Magnus

\- Ça va beaucoup mieux Magnus, ne t'en fais pas rassura Alec

\- Tu es sûr demanda Magnus en posant la main sur le front d'Alec

Magnus vit que la fièvre d'Alec avait beaucoup baissé par rapport tout à l'heure, Alec l'embrassa sur le nez pour le rassurer.

\- Effectivement ta fièvre à beaucoup baissé que tout à l'heure confirma Magnus

\- Tu vois, j'avais raison se vanta Alec

Alec se prit une quinte de toux, Magnus lui tapota le nez sous le regard bienveillant de Maryse.

\- Mais tu n'es pas guérie pour autant constata Magnus

\- Ce qui veut dire que j'aurai encore besoin de docteur Magnus taquina Alec

Magnus sourit et caressa la joue d'Alec,

\- Je suis ravie que Magnus prends bien soin de toi sourit Maryse

\- Je le sais maman sourit Alec à son nouveau en regardant Magnus

Magnus le regarda avec des yeux plein d'amour, Maryse se leva

\- Bon si vous me cherché je serai dans mon bureau, j'ai des tonnes de dossiers à mettre à jour soupira Maryse en sortant de la cuisine

\- D'accord maman, acquiesça Alec

Les deux amoureux remontaient dans la chambre d'Alec, ils s'allongeaient dans le lit d'Alec.

\- Ça te dirait un petit jeu de question/réponse demanda Magnus

\- Volontiers accepta Alec

\- Alors pays préféré demanda Magnus

\- France, je l'ai toujours adoré et toi répondit Alec

\- Le Pérou mais je suis interdit là-bas et je ne sais pas pourquoi se dit Magnus

\- Et ton père le sait demanda Alec

\- Non ni même ma mère et j'ai toujours adoré ce pays bouda agnus

\- Saisons préféré demanda Alec

\- Eté et toi répondit Magnus

\- Automne répondit Alec

\- Couleur préféré demanda Magnus

\- Le noir répondit Alec en souriant

\- Ce n'est pas une couleur s'exclama Magnus

\- Et toi demanda Alec

\- Toute les couleurs sauf le noir gloussa Magnus

\- Acteur préféré demanda Alec avec un sourire malicieux

\- Kevin Zegers, ce type est vraiment à tomber, j'ai toujours préféré les garçons aux cheveux noir aux yeux bleu car je tombe raide dingue d'eux ricana Magnus

Alec rougis par la déclaration de Magnus, Magnus l'embrassa sous la joue.

\- Et toi demanda Magnus

\- Geoffrey Gao rougit Alec

\- Oh mon petit louveteau adore ce que dit asiatique susurra Magnus

\- Actrice préféré demanda Alec rougissant

\- J'aime bien Jemima West et toi demanda Magnus

\- Emeraude Toubia et aussi Katherine McNamara répondit Alec

\- C'est vrai qu'elles jouent très bien complimenta Magnus

\- Temps préféré demanda Alec

\- Les jours pluvieux parce que je peux paresser dans le lit ricana Magnus

\- Les jours ensoleillé pour que je puisse aller à la plage répondit Alec

Magnus regarda un instant Alec, il sourit niais.

\- A quoi penses-tu demanda Alec

\- Toi en maillot de bain moulant avec de l'eau de mer ruisselant sur ton corps rêvas Magnus

Alec rougit et le frappa sur le torse,

\- Aie, c'est de la violence domestique ça s'exclama Magnus

\- Parce tu es un pervers qui fantasme sur mon corps rétorqua Alec

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ton corps est un sex-symbol pour moi rappliqua Magnus

Alec allait protester mais ne trouva rien à dire sous le regard victorieux de Magnus, Alec se tourna en bouda en exposant son dos à Magnus.

\- Tu boudes demanda Magnus en lui embrassant dans la nuque

\- Oui bouda Alec

Magnus sourit narquoisement et fit répande ses phéromones dans l'air, Alec qui boudait renifla l'odeur de Magnus et se mordis les lèvres pour ne pas gémir de plaisir. Il pesta contre son diabolique Alpha qui joua sur ses phéromones, Alec émit à son tour ses phéromones.

\- Putain gémit Magnus en reniflant l'odeur d'Alec

Les deux fit répandre leur phéromones encore plus chacun pour faire craqué l'autre, Alec craqua en premier et embrassa fougueusement Magnus. Magnus répondit à son baiser,

\- Ah mes yeux, Alec ferme ta porte quand tu as envie de jouer à saute moutons avec ton paillette de petit ami et calme toi ton odeur c'est une vrai infection ma parole brailla Jace en passant devant la chambre de son frère

Alec et Magnus se séparent et en parfaite synchro firent un doigt d'honneur à Jace, avant de retourner de s'embrasser.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre L'examen et le bal de promo d'Alec. Bisous glacé.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Didinou : Ravie que le chapitre t'ait beaucoup plus et oui c'est plein de douceurs d'amour et de maladie XD.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 19, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 19**_

Alec soupira en se préparant mentalement pour l'examen final qui aura lieu dans deux jours, il n'arrêtait pas de réviser ayant peur d'échoué son examen. Magnus l'avait beaucoup aidé dans ses révisions en certain lacune qu'il avait dans certain matières, il déposa son livre sur la table basse de Magnus.

\- Toujours en train de réviser demanda Magnus

\- Oui j'ai peur d'échouer tu sais répondit Alec

Magnus s'assit à coté de lui et le prit dans ses bras, il l'embrassa sur la tempe.

\- Tu n'échoueras pas fais moi confiance tu le réussiras au haut la main rassura Magnus

\- Merci de m'encourager remercia Alec

\- Ne me remercie pas j'aime te faire plaisir mon amour répondit Magnus

Alec crocheta sa nuque et l'embrassa tendrement, Magnus répondit à son baiser.

\- On va sortir un peu pour que tu respire de l'air et pense autre chose proposa Magnus

\- Tu as raison, sortons un peu suggéra Alec

Alec se leva et pris son bracelet pour le mette à son poignet alors Magnus mettait son manteau. Ils promènent un peu dehors ce qui faisait un peu du bien à Alec, il s'accrochait au bras de Magnus en s'en fichant du regard des gens. Magnus était heureux de voir Alec heureux et de se changer les idées,

\- Ça te dirais de manger une glace demanda Magnus

\- Bien sûr répondit Alec

Ils rentraient dans un café et ils s'assoient pour commander de la glace chacun, Alec commanda une glace au chocolat et une boule de menthe dans sa coupe.

\- Tu as pris quoi demanda Alec

\- De la vanille sourit Magnus suggestivement

Alec rougis à l'allusion de Magnus, Magnus du bout de ses pieds caressait la jambe d'Alec. Alec déglutinait en sentant le pied de Magnus sur lui, Magnus ricana moqueur.

\- Tu es tout rouge mon amour ironisa Magnus

Alec murmura des paroles incohérentes,

\- Alec interpella une voix

Alec et Magnus levaient la tête dans la direction de la vox, ils virent Izzy qui était accompagné de Simon avec Jace et Clary.

\- Tiens qu'est que vous faîtes la demanda Alec

\- On venait prendre une collation avant de se diriger au centre commercial pour choisir nos robes de bal de promo répondit Izzy

\- Votre bal de promo répéta Magnus

\- Oui il y aura lieu après les examens répondit Izzy

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que qu'il y avait le bal de la promo dans ton bahut gronda Magnus faussement

\- C'est normal parce que Alec n'ai jamais allé au bal les autres fois avoua Jace

\- Parce que je trouve stupide ce bal renchérit Alec

\- Elle n'est pas stupide défendit Izzy

\- Et bien cet année tu vas y participer lâcha Magnus

\- Même si j'y vais, je n'ai pas de smoking et de cavalier réfuta Alec

\- Pour le smoking, on va au centre commercial de toutes façons commenta Izzy

\- Et pour le cavalier et bien tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ricana Jace

Alec soupira longuement et pris la main de Magnus dans ses mains, Magnus sourit étrangement.

\- Si tu compte de demander en mariage c'est avec un bague avec un gros diamant dessus plaisanta Magnus

\- Très drôle Magnus, voudras –tu m'accompagner au bal de la promo proposa Alec

\- Oui je le veux t'accompagner à ton bal répondit Magnus

Alec sourit et embrassa Magnus tendrement sous les protestations de Jace qui fut frappé par Clary, Izzy faisait un sourire amusée alors que Simon trouvait son café intéressant.

\- Clary pourquoi est ce que tu m'as frappé brailla Jace

\- Parce que tu protesté contre Alec répondit Clary

\- Merci ma rouquine remercia Alec

\- De rien mon corbeau renchérit Clary

\- Par l'ange Alec elle est ma petite amie et toi tu as ton paillette de petit ami vociféra Jace

\- Jace t'es lourd souffla Alec en roulant des yeux

Magnus rigola dans le cou d'Alec, Alec frissonna sous le souffle de Magnus dans son cou.

\- Bon et si on va au centre commercial pour aller choisir nos tenues avant qu'il n'ait plus proposa Izzy

\- Tu as raison ma belle, on devra aller suggéra Magnus

Ils se dirigeaient tous au centre commercial, Izzy emmena Clary dans les rayons robes.

\- Choisissez toujours vos smoking et on viendra vous dire pour correspondre avec nos robes suggéra Izzy

\- Comme tu veux ma belle répondit Magnus

Magnus se tourna vers les garçons,

\- Ah nous trois mes petit chéris fit Magnus

\- Et je ne suis pas ton petit chéri c'est Alec ton mec renfrogna Jace

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas de moi parce que je suis un excellent amant et je t'offrirai des nuit extraordinaire lança Magnus en s'agrippant à Jace

\- Je ne veux pas, je suis hétéro moi et j'aime Clary rétorqua Jace

\- Oh dommage que tu as biscuit mais si tu change d'avis fais-moi signe lâcha Magnus en lui faisant un clin d'œil

Jace se cacha derrière Alec pour se protégé de Magnus, Simon et Alec étaient mort de rire. Magnus les emmena chacun à choisir leur tenues, Alec avait pris un smoking noir avec une chemise bleu marine qui faisait ressortir ses yeux bleu, Simon avait un smoking classique avec une chemise blanche.

\- Jace, sort de là-dedans demanda Alec

\- Non il n'en est pas question cria Jace

\- Mais pourquoi demanda Alec

\- Parce que ton mec a choisi un costume à vomir pour moi beugla Jace

\- Sort et on verrait demanda Alec

Jace sortit de la cabine d'essayage, Alec se mordit les lèvres pour se retenir de rire. Jace portait un costume rose bonbon, Magnus rigola ouvertement devant Jace qui se retenait d'étrangler celui-ci.

\- Bon t'as fini et je pourrai avoir un vrai costume s'il te plait demanda Jace en lançant un regard noir à Magnus

Magnus lui donna un costume normal cette fois-ci, Jace sortit habiller d'une blanche et un pantalon noir avec une chemise dorée pour faire ressortir ses yeux. Les filles reviennent et Izzy sifflât d'admiration en voyant les garçons dans leurs costumes,

\- Tu as fais un excellent travail Magnus, complimenta Izzy

\- Merci ma belle mais j'ai pris en compte de vos deux robes que vous m'avez envoyé répondit Magnus

\- Attends tu sais pour les robes demanda Simon

\- Bien sûr Sheldon répondit Magnus

\- C'est Simon râla Simon

\- Et toi, tu ne prends pas de tenue demanda Clary

\- Oh biscuit mais moi c'est plus tard mon shopping, il faut bien que j'habille mon homme non lança Magnus en lui faisant un clin d'œil

Alec rougit, et il entra dans la cabine pour se changer d'habits. Magnus l'attendait dehors, il vint le prendre dans ses bras et lui bécota un baiser.

\- Quand est ce que tu vas prendre ton costume demanda Alec

\- Plus tard et ne t'en fais pas il sera en accord avec ton costume mon chéri sourit Magnus

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi, qu'importe quelle vêtements tu porte tu seras magnifique avec complimenta Alec

Magnus regarda Alec, avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Il fit répande ses phéromones autour d'Alec qui geins de plaisir en sentant son odeur autour de lui, Magnus sourit au gémissement de plaisir d'Alec

\- Alec, tu viens on va payer nos articles cria Izzy

\- J'arrive s'écria Alec

Alec et Magnus se dirigeaient vers la caisse et Magnus paya malgré la protestation d'Alec le costume pour le bal de promo, Jace ricana narquoisement à la protestation d'Alec.

\- Ça ce voit que tu es la fille ricana Jace

\- Qu'est que tu insinue gronda Alec

\- Rien du tout, je disais ça comme cela sourit Jace

\- Laisse bébé, il n'as pas l'habitude que quelqu'un paye pour lui a part lui-même se moqua Magnus

Jace grommela dans son coin, ils payaient tous leurs achats et se rendirent tous chez Magnus.

\- Dis donc Magnus, il y a une question qui me trotte dans la tête demanda Izzy

\- Qu'est que donc demanda Magnus à son tour

\- Ton appartement n'est jamais fermé à clefs remarqua Izzy

\- A ça, j'ai perdu les clefs il y plus de trois mois expliqua Magnus

\- Et tu n'a pas peur qu'un voleur vient te voler demanda Izzy

\- J'ai un gardien et un chat pour protégé mon appartement et puis je l'ai dis une fois à ton frère que mon bien le plus est avec moi en ce moment acheva Magnus en regardant Alec

Alec rougit sous le regard plein d'amour de Magnus, ils rentraient dans l'appartement de Magnus. Ils discutaient pendant un bon moment quand la fratrie décidèrent de partir, Alec prit une bonne dizaine de minute à embrassé Magnus avant de rejoindre son frère et sa sœur. Ils rentraient chez eux, Maryse vint les accueillir.

\- Alors vous avez choisi déjà votre tenue pour le bal de promo demanda leur mère

\- Oui maman répondit Izzy

\- C'est parfait acquiesça Maryse

Alec monta dans sa chambre et s'allongeait sur son lit en soupirant de fatigue, il prit ses cahiers et révisait à nouveau ses leçons. Deux jours plus tard Alec est en plein session d'examens, dés que le soir arrivait il s'écroulait sur son lit de fatigue. Parfois Magnus l'encouragé par ses message ou appels, il soupira de soulagement quand toute l'examen était terminé. Quand il rentra chez lui,

\- Alec, tu as du courrier pour toi informa Maryse

Il prit le courrier et vit qu'il était accepté dans l'université qu'il avait postulé pas trop loin de chez lui,

\- Maman, je suis accepter à l'université d'Idris et en plus on me donne une bourse d'études informa Alec

\- Félicitations mon fils félicita Maryse en le prenant dans ses bras

Izzy et Jace entraient dans la cuisine et Alec dans les bras de leur mère,

\- Qu'est qu'il se passe demanda Jace

\- Je suis accepté dans l'université que je me suis inscrite et j'ai reçu une bourse d'étude annonça Alec

\- C'est génial s'exclama Izzy en sautant dans les bras de son frère de joie

\- Félicitation mon frère félicita Jace en le prenant aussi dans ses bras

\- Merci Jace remercia Alec en le serrant dans ses bras

\- Que se passe t-il ici demanda Robert en arrivant avec Max

\- Alec a été accepté à l'université avec une bourse d'étude annonça Maryse en essuyant une larme

\- C'est vrai, je suis tellement fier de toi mon fils s'exclama Robert e prenant son fils dans ses bras

\- Merci papa remercia Alec

Toute la famille était heureux de la nouvelle, Alec prit ses clefs et se dirigea vers l'appartement de Magnus. Il entra et vis Magnus se mettre du vernis sur ses ongles, il enleva son bracelet.

\- Bonjour mon amour accueillit Magnus

\- Bonjour toi répondit Alec en l'embrassant

\- Alors quoi de neuf demanda Magnus

\- J'ai été accepté dans l'université avec une bourse d'études

\- Super et ça mérite une petit fête, bouge pas d'ici je vais chercher du champagne et deux verres pour fêter cela fit Magnus en filant dans la cuisine

Alec allait protester mais Magnus était déjà là avec les verres et le champagne, il déboucha et remplie les deux verres. Il en donna un à Alec,

\- A ta réussite acclama Magnus en cognant son verre contre celui d'Alec

\- A ma réussite répondit Alec en buvant le verre

Il grimaça et posa son verre sur la table basse,

\- Alors ton costume du bal, ça avance demanda Alec

\- Tu verras au bal, tu seras émerveillé de me voir sourit Magnus

\- J'ai hâte d'ailleurs mon père nous a louer une limousine pour le bal annonçât Alec

\- Ton frère et ta sœur seront avec nous demanda Magnus

\- Oui pourquoi demanda Alec curieux

\- Pour rien soupira Magnus frustré

Alec haussa les épaules, ils passèrent la soirée à se parler et à se câliner. Le soir du bal, Alec et Simon ainsi que Jace attendait les filles et Magnus qui était avec eux.

\- Alec normalement ce n'est pas toi la fille dans le couple demanda Jace

\- Jace continue et je te jure que j'achète un canard pour toi menaça Alec

\- Je plaisantais, mais n'achète pas ces êtres démoniaques supplia Jace

Alec roula des yeux quand il entendit un raclement de gorge, les trois garçons leva la tête et vis Izzy descendre de l'escalier avec une robe noire avec un corset au niveau de la poitrine. Simon vint la rejoindre au bas de l'escalier pour la passer le bracelet de fleurs,

\- Tu es très belle complimenta Alec en voyant sa sœur

\- Merci grand-frère remercia Izzy

Clary descendit de l'escalier, elle portait une robe blanche avec un décolleté au niveau de la poitrine. Alec siffla d'admiration en voyant sa meilleure amie,

\- Toi aussi tu es très belle ma rouquine complimenta Alec

\- Toi aussi tu es très beau mon corbeau répondit Clary

\- Ouais bon il est où Magnus avant que Alec ne pique ma copine fit Jace en mettant le bracelet au poignet de Clary

\- Je suis là voyons fit Magnus en descendant de l'escalier

Alec avait la mâchoire décroché en voyant l'habit de Magnus, celui- ci avait un costume très classe bleu marine cintré. Son maquillage était sobre pour ne mettre en valeur que ses yeux en forme de chat, ses cheveux étaient en piques saupoudré de paillettes. Jace vit le bug d'Alec

\- Allo Alec, ah ben je crois que son cerveau a fait un arrêt sur Magnus se moqua Jace

Magnus s'approcha d'Alec et lui bécota un baiser, Alec se réveilla et l'embrassa sauvagement. Magnus répondirent à son baiser avant de se séparent à bout de souffle, ils entendirent des sifflements et des rires amusés

\- Bon les lapins vous venez où nous serons en retard pour aller au bal suggéra Jace

\- Attendez, je veux faire une photo de vous tous informa Maryse avec un appareil photo

Tous se mirent à aligner pour être sur la photo, Maryse les prit en chacun par couples avant de les laisser s'en aller au bal. Maryse essuya une larme en voyant trois de ses bébé partis au bal, Robert vint la réconforté

\- Et dire qu'ils étaient encore des enfants qui avaient peur de sortir sans moi et maintenant ils vont partit faire leur vie sanglota Maryse

\- Il nous reste Max consola Robert

Maryse sourit à son mari et rejoignit son dernier enfant, ils sortirent en famille que tous les trois. Ils étaient tous excité par le bal,

\- J'ai hâte qu'on arrive brailla Jace

\- Il n'y a pas que toi blondinet répondit Magnus

Ils arrivaient au bal où la musique était assourdissant, tout le monde regardait Magnus paradait avec Alec à son bras. Tout le monde murmurait autour d'eux après avoir reconnu Magnus, Alec s'en fichait de ce que disaient les autres autour d'eux tant qu'il était avec l'homme qu'il aimait.

\- J'espère être élue le roi du bal souhaita Magnus

Alec le regarda interloqué qui fit rire Magnus en l'embrassant, il sourit et soupira d'ennui en voyant l'orchestre jouait le même air avec un chanteur ennuyeux.

\- Je me demande où est ce que le proviseur a dégotté ce charlatan critiqua Izzy

\- Dans les poubelles, supposa Jace

\- Je pense aussi ironisa Izzy

\- Excusez-moi fit Magnus

\- Où est ce que tu vas demanda Alec

\- J'ai un coup de fils à passer répondit Magnus en l'embrassant

Alec regarda le chanteur chantait lentement, avant que Magnus revient à leur table.

\- Je crois qu'il ne va pas tarder informa Magnus

\- Qui donc demanda Alec

\- Tu vas comprendre sourit Magnus

Un instant plus tard un jeune homme aux cheveux blanc avec les yeux violet entra dans la salle, Magnus lui fit signe de depuis sa chaise. Il monta sur scène et poussa le chanteur au grand soulagement de tous les élèves, il installait une platine de DJ.

\- Bonsoir tout le monde, on m'appelé ici pour mettre de l'ambiance allez tout le monde en piste annonça le jeune homme en mettant la musique

Tout le monde commença à aller sur la piste de danse, Alec se tourna vers Magnus.

\- C'est qui demanda Alec

\- L'un de mes DJ du club, je l'avais appelé pour mettre de l'ambiance dans ton bal pour qu'il soit inoubliable expliqua Magnus

\- Il est inoubliable parce que tu es à mes côtés rougit Alec

Magnus se pencha vers pour l'embrasser avec amour, il l'invita sur la piste de danse. Ils dansèrent tout les deux, Alec eut chaud pendant un moment et rejoignit la table en enlevant sa veste pendant que Magnus aille au toilette,

\- Alors tu t'amuses demanda Izzy en le rejoignant

\- Bien sûr et toi demanda Alec à son tour

\- C'est parfait sourit Izzy

Le DJ mit une séquence de danse romantique, Alec invita sa petite sœur sur la piste de danse. Ils dansaient tout les deux,

\- Je t'aime grand-frère avoua Izzy

\- Je t'aime petite sœur répondit Alec

Izzy serra son frère dans ses bras,

\- Puis-je récupéré mon cavalier s'il vous plait mademoiselle demanda Magnus

\- Bien sûr monsieur répondit Izzy en le laissant son frère

Magnus enlaça Alec pour danser tendrement,

\- Je t'aime avoua Magnus à l'oreille d'Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec sur le même ton

Ils s'embrassèrent avec amour, la soirée se termina bien pour eux.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le lemon et le marquage. Bisous Glacé.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Marine 62 : Malheureusement non, c'est quelque jours après le bal, et oui Magnus aime embêter Jace disons il va devenir sa cible préféré. Alec bavait littéralement devant Magnus dans son costume quand même XD**

 **Angelclary : Pour te répondre en tout il fait 50 chapitre, et oui tu l'a ton chapitre XD, et oui pour les parents d'Alec c'est dur de voir leur enfant partir leur du nid. Et Magnus comptait faire quelque petit choses coquine avec Alec pour faire passer le voyage mais on lui a collé la fratrie d'Alec**

 **Soaplink22 : Voilà la suite que tu attendais.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 20, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 20**_

Alec se rendit chez son petit ami pour passer du temps avec lui, il salua le gardien et monta le long escalier pour rejoindre l'appartement de Magnus. Il entra en ouvrant la porte, Magnus était en train de regarder une rediffusion de son émission préféré,

\- Coucou mon chéri accueillit Magnus

\- Salut mon chat répondit Alec en l'embrassant

\- Alors quoi de neuf demanda Magnus

\- Rien spécial depuis la remise de diplôme et toi demanda Alec

\- Rien de spécial, mes employés étaient bien aujourd'hui et pas aucun incidents pour l'instant. La livraison que j'attendais est arrivée une bonne semaine en perspective expliqua Magnus

\- A la maison Jace et Clary sont absents pour la semaine et Simon a emmené ma sœur chez sa famille et mes parents ont emmené Max à la fête foraine expliqua Alec

\- Je vois, donc personne chez toi, s'acheva Magnus

Alec hocha la tête avant de se pencha vers son petit ami pour l'embrasser, Magnus répondit à son baiser. Magnus fit libérait ses phéromones dans l'air ce qui fit gémir Alec de plaisir, il répondit pareille en libérant ses phéromones lui aussi. Magnus fit allonger Alec dans le canapé et passa sa main sous son t-shirt, Alec soupira d'aise. Magnus fit descendre ses lèvres dans le cou d'Alec, il fit plusieurs suçons dans son cou. Il mordilla une zone sensible dans le cou d'Alec, Alec gémis de plaisir. Alec passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de Magnus pour caressé sa peau, Magnus grogna de plaisir et il enleva son t-shirt à Alec. Il embrassa avant d'embrasser son torse, il faufila sa main dans le pantalon d'Alec pour son membre pour le masturbé. Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière

\- Magnus gémit Alec

Magnus ricana et continua de masturbé e membre d'Alec, il l'enleva son pantalon. Il descendit jusqu'à le membre d'Alec pour le prendre en bouche, Alec tressaillit de plaisir en se cambra pour que son membre soit prés de la bouche de Magnus, Magnus suçotât la tête en passant la langue sur le pré-éjaculatoire. Il ressortait le membre en bouche d'un pop sonore sous le gémissement frustré d'Alec, il posa sa tête sur l'aine

\- Est-ce que tu me fais confiance demanda Magnus

\- Oui répondit Alec

\- Je voudrais essayer quelque chose et si tu te sens mal à l'aise dis le moi compris demanda Magnus

Alec hocha la tête et gémis à nouveau quand Magnus reprit son activité, il en profita pour soulever les fesses en l'air pour avoir accès à l'intimité d'Alec. Il fit tournoyer sa langue prés de l'intimité de sa langue ce qui fit criait Alec de plaisir, Alec s'agrippa à l'accoudoir du canapé sous le plaisir. Magnus continua à faire tournoyer sa langue autour avant de l'inséré dans l'intimité, il sentit un liquide sur sa langue et réalisa l'autolubrifiants d'Alec sur sa langue. Il retira et fit pénétrait son doigt en lui, Alec sentit un inconfort avant de gémir de plaisir. Il libéra de plus en plus de phéromones à la grande joie de Magnus, Alec criait un peu plus que les autres. Magnus comprit qu'il avait trouvé la perle de plaisir d'Alec et le frappa plusieurs fois en insérant deux autres doigts, Alec balançait sa tête sous le plaisir en libérant ses phéromones. Il se cambra avant de se déversait sur le t-shirt de Magnus, il était essoufflé et les joues rouges. Magnus se lécha les lèvres en voyant Alec dans cet état, les joues rouges, les cheveux encore plus désordonnés, le visage en sueur. Alec se redressa pour embrasser Magnus en détachant son pantalon, il prit le membre de Magnus et commença à le masturbé. Magnus poussa des râles de plaisir dans le baiser, Alec posa sa tête dans le cou de Magnus en lui faisant un suçon. Magnus se déversa sur le torse d'Alec, ils s'embrassaient tendrement

\- Je crois qu'on va aller se nettoyer un peu remarqua Magnus

Alec rougit et se leva pour aller dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, Magnus se changeait de t-shirt. Alec ressortit habillé un jogging de Magnus, il rejoignit Magnus qui faisait la cuisine.

\- Ça sent bon observa Alec

\- Merci de toute façon, c'est prêt viens manger fit Magnus emmenant leurs assiette sur la table

Ils mangeaient en discutant de tout et de rien,

\- Ça te dis un film ici demanda Magnus

\- Tu as des dvd répondit Alec

\- J'ai un home cinéma dans ma chambre commenta Magnus

\- Va pour un film sourit Alec

Ils s'installaient sur le lit de Magnus, Magnus prit une télécommande et appuya dessus et une télé à écran plasma qui faisait presque le mur prit place. Il mit le film et le regarda avec Alec, Alec s'endormis au beau milieu du film ce qui remarqua Magnus. Il éteignit la télé et s'endormis prés de lui, Alec se réveilla et vis Magnus absent. Il se rendit dans le salon,

\- Hé bel endormi sourit Magnus

\- Il est quelle heure demanda Alec

\- Il est presque 19 heures, et si on sortait pour aller manger à un fast-food proposa Magnus

\- T'es à cours d'argent plaisanta Alec

\- Bien sûr que non avec le club et l'argent de l'entreprise de mon père, je suis riche que crésus s'offusqua Magnus

\- Je n'en doute pas mon amour rigola Alec en l'embrassant

Ils sortaient tout les deux en se rendant dans un fast-food, ils commandaient leur menu.

\- Alors tu as fini te préparait pour aller à la fac demanda Magnus

\- Oui, de toutes façons c'est prés de chez moi et donc je pourrai voir ma famille et toi quand je veux répondit Alec

\- Tu vas rejoindre l'entreprise de ton père après la fac supposa Magnus

\- Oui, enfin je ne sais pas encore dévoila Alec

\- Qu'est que tu veux dire questionna Magnus

\- J'ai envie de laisser Jace de reprendre les rênes de l'entreprise de papa car je voudrais faire quelque chose de ma vie révéla Alec

\- Je te comprends, moi aussi j'ai fui en quelque sorte le Texas pour cela. Je voulais construire ma vie et non avoir un chemin déjà tracé pour moi dévoila Magnus

\- Donc tu ne reprends jamais la meute de ton père conclut Alec

\- Je n'ai pas encore décidé parce que je veux continuer perpétuité la meute en reprenant le flambeau et d'autre je n'ai pas envie de diriger une meute répondit Magnus

\- Quel que soit les choix que tu feras, je serai toujours là pour toi avoua Alec en caressant sa main

\- De même pour moi mon amour répondit Magnus

Alec sourit et l'embrassa tendrement, ils terminaient de manger leur hamburger. Ils sortaient du fast-food, ils se promenaient un peu. Ils étaient arrêter dans le parc pour s'asseoir pour discuter sur le banc, Alec rigola à l'un des histoires de Magnus la tête posé sur son épaule.

\- Une fois on était partis pique-niquer je ne sais où, il y avait un étang avec des canards je peux te jurer que Jace était en train de menacer les canards dans l'étang avec un couteau de table. On était tous mort de rire alors que maman criait sur lui pour qu'il arrête de se ridicule et de venir manger racontât Alec

\- Blondinet à peur des canards, réalisa Magnus

\- Oui, il a même clamait un jour que les canards était à l'origine du massacre des loups lors de la grande Bataille souffla Alec

\- La bataille d'argent qu'on avait surnommé au Texas fit Magnus

\- Elle fait partie de notre histoire soupira Alec

Magnus caressa ses cheveux quand la pluie se mit tomber sur eux, ils coururent jusqu'à la voiture de Magnus avant de rentrer chez eux. Ils rentraient en rigolant au vue qu'ils étaient trempés,

\- Je vais chercher des serviettes pour nous suggéra Magnus

Magnus allait chercher des serviettes, et le donna à Alec quand la lumière se mit à éteindre.

\- Hé qui as éteins la lumière, je te jure que j'ai payé ma facture d'électricité s'exclama Magnus

\- Je crois qu'il y a une coupure de courant observa Alec en regardant la ville dans le noir

Un orage éclata dans l'air, Magnus chercha avec son téléphone les bougies qu'il avait stocké dans son placard. Alec trouva un briquet et alluma une bougie et exposa dans toute l'appartement avec Magnus,

\- J'ai fini de mettre les bougies par tout, il ne faut pas oublier de les éteindre après suggéra Alec

\- Oh ne t'en fais pas en plus ça nous fait une ambiance romantique pour tout les deux susurra Magnus en prenant Alec dans ses bras

\- Il faut penser à te changer parce que tu es humide remarqua Alec

\- Toi aussi tu es trempé répondit Magnus à son tour

Magnus l'emmena dans sa chambre, la chambre était remplie de bougie Magnus fouilla dans son immense dressing pour trouver des vêtements pour lui et Alec. Alec attrapa sa serviette et essuya les cheveux de Magnus,

\- Tu es en train de gâcher mes cheveux grommela Magnus

\- Tu pourras les faire à nouveaux au lieu de tomber malade rappliqua Alec

\- Ça dépends est ce que j'aurai un infirmier sexy à mon chevet taquina Magnus

\- Peut-être fit Alec à son tour

Magnus mit ses main sur la taille d'Alec et l'embrassa langoureusement, Alec répondit à son baiser. L'orage gronda encore une fois, ils s'échangèrent encore leur baiser. Alec fit répandre ses phéromones dans l'air ce qui fit grogner Magnus de plaisir, ils se séparent à bout de souffle.

\- Magnus, je veux que tu me fasses l'amour ce soir avoua Alec

\- Tu es sûr de toi demanda Magnus en lui caressant la joue

\- Oui, je veux que tu m'aime ce soir répondit Alec

Magnus embrassa à nouveau Alec et le dirigea vers son lit, ils basculèrent tout les deux sur le lit. Magnus embrassa Alec en faisant dévier ses lèvres dans le cou d'Alec, il mordilla et fit encore plus de suçons. Il lui fit enlever son t-shirt, il reprit son chemin sur le torse d'Alec. Alec gémissais de plaisir, Magnus arriva prés de son nombril où il mimait l'acte sexuelle avec sa langue. Il fit enlever son pantalon avant de reprendre son chemin, il prit le membre d'Alec en bouche et suçotât sa tête avec gourmandise. Alec agrippa les draps sous le plaisir et bougeait ses hanches pour être plus en contact avec la bouche de Magnus, Magnus inséra son doigt en Alec et sentis son autolubrifiant ce qui le grogner. La vibration vocale de Magnus sur son membre fit tressaillir Alec de plaisir, Magnus inséra deux autres doigts en lui. Alec criait de plaisir en bougeant ses hanches sur les doigts de Magnus, Magnus les fit retirer sous les protestations d'Alec

\- Tu aimes vraiment cela susurra Magnus

Alec rougit à cela, Magnus enleva ses vêtements et prit un préservatif quand Alec l'empêcha.

\- Tu sais que tu peux tomber enceinte commenta Magnus

\- Je sais mais pour l'instant je veux te sentir c'est tout et puis pour que je tombe enceinte il faut que je sois en chaleur expliqua Alec

\- Comme tu voudrais accepta Magnus

Il se présenta à l'entrée d'Alec qui dégoulinait de sa lubrifiant naturelle d'oméga, il pénétrait doucement en lui. Alec glapit de douleur et fit commença verser des larmes de douleurs, Magnus lécha ses larmes

\- Tu veux qu'on s'arrête demanda Magnus

Alec le serra son cou et fis non de la tête, Magnus continua de rentrer jusqu'à qu'il soit parfaitement à l'intérieur d'Alec. Il se retenait de gémir en sentant l'étroitesse et la chaleur d'Alec,

\- Tu peux bouger mais vas-y doucement chuchota Alec

\- D'accord fit Magnus sur le même ton

Magnus bougea doucement pour qu'Alec oublie peu à peu la douleur, Alec siffla de douleur quand Magnus commença à bouger doucement.

\- Alec si ça te fais mal, on arrête suggéra Magnus

\- Non, continue chuchota Alec en le retenant

Magnus bougea toujours en se mordant les lèvres pour se retenir d'y aller vite par rapport à la chaleur et l'étroitesse d'Alec, Alec sentit la douleur s'atténué et le plaisir augmentait au rythme de Magnus. Alec commença à gémir de plaisir ce qui encouragea Magnus d'aller un peu plus vite, Alec gémis de plus en plus fort. Magnus ressortit son sexe et refit entré en Alec qui cria très fort, il venait frapper la prostate d'Alec. Il visait que ce point ce qui fit crier Alec, Alec fit explosé ses phéromones dans l'air. Magnus libéra aussi son odeur ce qui joint à celui d'Alec, Alec criait de plus en plus de plaisir sous les coups de butoirs de Magnus. Il rejetait sa tête,

\- Magnus marque-moi gémit Alec en écartant encore plus les jambes sous le plaisir

Magnus regarda son cou, il ferma les yeux et laissa son instinct qu'il avait repoussé jusqu'à prends le dessus. Alec sentit l'odeur d'Alpha dominant de Magnus prends le pas sur son odeur habituelle ce qui le fit soumettre à lui, Magnus fit sortir ses crocs et ses yeux de loup avant de les planter dans le cou d'Alec, Alec criait de douleur et de plaisir, Magnus refit sortir ses crocs et lécha sa marque sur le cou d'Alec. Il se redressa à moitié et continua à bouger de plus en vite en Alec, Alec balançait la tête sous le plaisir en se cambrant de plaisir. La sueur se collait à leurs peaux, on entendait que leurs gémissement et leur claquement de peau alors que dehors l'orage grondait toujours. Alec se déversa dans un cri de jouissance alors que Magnus vint en lui dans un râle de jouissance, il s'effondra sur Alec et fit des baiser-papillons dans son cou prés de la marque. Il attendait que le nœud se défait pour se retiré d'Alec, il sentit Alec tremblait dans ses bras.

\- Tu trembles, est ce que ça va demanda Magnus

\- Oui ça va, c'est juste que l'orgasme que je viens d'avoir me fait trembler comme ça répondit Alec

Magnus ricana, après que le nœud soit défait il se retira d'Alec qui grimaça de douleur.

\- Désolé s'excusa Magnus

\- Ce n'est rien répondit Alec

Magnus bascula de l'autre coté et Alec vint se blottir prés de lui, il encercla ses bras autour d'Alec.

\- Je t'aime avoua Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus en l'embrassant dans ses cheveux

Alec s'endormit alors que la pluie avait cessé de tomber dehors, le lendemain il se réveilla seul dans le lit. Il prit un jogging à Magnus et se leva, il marcha en travers en grimaçant de douleurs. Magnus était en train de faire cuisine des œufs au bacon, il vit Alec s'installait au comptoir de la cuisine.

\- Bonjour mon amour salua Magnus en l'embrassant

\- Bonjour mon chat salua Alec

\- Bien dormi demanda Magnus

\- La meilleure de toute des autres nuit répondit Alec

\- Tu m'en ravie mon chéri susurra Magnus

Magnus câlinait son nez avant de l'embrasser, Alec lui répondit à son baiser. Ils prirent leur petit déjeuné ensemble, puis ils allaient se câliner dans le fauteuil. Alec décida de rentrer chez lui alors que Magnus essayait de le convaincre de rester en l'embrassant dans le cou,

\- Tu es sûr de vouloir partir demanda Magnus en l'enlaçant par derrière

\- Si je ne rentre Jace va débarquer ici avec une laisse pour chien pour me ramener à la maison répondit Alec

\- On s'en fout du blondinet, je mettrai un canard devant la porte pour la garder commenta Magnus

\- Et Izzy demanda Alec amusé

\- Un tour au centre commercial pendant un jour pour les soldes qui va démarrait bizarrement aujourd'hui proposa Magnus

\- Et mes parents, demanda Alec

\- Ben ta mère on l'a fait rester à l'hôpital et ton père je dis au mien de le retenir suggéra Magnus

\- Et Max demanda Alec

\- Un tour au japon pour ses mangas et ça ira ricana Magnus

\- Tu es fou riait Alec

\- Fou de toi termina Magnus

Alec l'embrassa langoureusement et Magnus répondit à son baiser, Alec s'en allait au grand désespoir de Magnus. Il rentra chez lui, il vit sa mère sortir de la cuisine.

\- Bonjour maman salua Alec en se dirigeant vers sa chambre

\- Reviens ici tout de suite ordonna Maryse

Alec revient vers sa mère, Maryse tira sur son t-shirt et vis la marque de Magnus qui ornait dans son cou. Elle lui sourit,

\- Alors il t'a enfin marqué constata Maryse

Alec hocha la tête,

\- Est-ce que ça va demanda sa mère inquiète

\- Tout va bien maman, je ne suis jamais senti heureux qu'en ce moment s'exclame Alec de joie

\- Je suis heureuse pour toi mon fils fit Maryse en l'embrassa sur le front

\- Merci maman remercia Alec

Alec monta dans sa chambre, et s'installait sur son lit en se rémoras sa nuit avec Magnus ce qui le fit libérait des phéromones.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la rentrée d'Alec et la préposition de Magnus. Bisous glacé.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Marine 62 : À chaque fois qu'Alec veut rentrer, Magnus essaye de le défendre pour qu'il reste un peu longtemps avec lui. Ravie que ça te fasse plaisir le chapitre**

 **Angel Clary : Ravie que le chapitre te fasse plaisir, ici la préposition mais tu devras attendre les prochain chapitres pour la cohabitation ensemble parce que les ennuies va un peu commencer dans les prochains chapitres à venir.**

 **Satanas : Oui je sais que ça existe les virgules ne t'en fais pas pour cela parce que j'ai une bêtas qui corrige mais faute mais je sais que je comble l'histoire avec certain chose s'est juste pour faire avancer l'histoire mais si tu lis d'autres fics on n'est pas obligé de suivre l'œuvre à la lettre lors d'un univers alternatifs, et puis je sais que tu me le dis pour me faire avancer mais ne m'insulte pas en disant que je suis une préadolescent parce que j'ai 25 ans et j'écris car j'aime de cette façons mais si tu n'es pas capable de comprendre alors ne le lis pas.**

 **Merci à ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 21, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 21**_

Alec descendit de l'escalier après avoir pris son bain, il se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Sa mère lui servit son petit déjeuné alors que son père le regarda avec fierté

\- Il t'a marqué enfin souffla Robert

Alec rougis violemment et hocha la tête, Robert lui sourit.

\- Es-tu heureux demanda Robert

\- Plus qu'heureux papa répondit Alec

\- Je suis content que tu sois heureux avec lui mon fils avoua Robert

\- Merci papa remercia Alec

Robert retourna dans son journal, Alec mangea son petit déjeuner quand Izzy et Jace arriva dans la cuisine. Izzy regarda Alec et fis une expression de joie

\- Il t'a marqué, je suis content pour toi s'exclama Izzy

\- Félicitation vieux fit Jace en lui tapotant dans le dos

\- Merci remercia Alec

Max arriva en dernière et félicita Alec pour son marquage, après le petit déjeuner ils se dirigeaient tous pour aller courir dans la forêt sous leur forme lupin.

 _\- Alors c'était comment_ demanda Izzy

 _\- C'était parfait, l'électricité avait coupé et on avait allumé les bougies dans l'appartement_ répondit Alec

 _\- Oh c'est d'un romantique_ gloussa Izzy

 _\- Mouais_ se contenta de dire Jace

Alec fit partager ses souvenirs de l'ambiance romantique chez Magnus,

 _\- Trop mignon et la suite_ demanda Izzy malicieuse

 _\- La suite est réservée exclusivement à moi et Magnus_ claqua Alec

 _\- Ce n'est pas juste_ bouda Izzy

 _\- Merci Alec, moi je ne voulais pas te voir en train de coucher le sapin de noël_ souffla Jace

Alec hocha la tête en soupirant,

 _\- Je suis content qu'il t'est marqué parce que maintenant tu peux marcher sans le bracelet_ commenta Jace

 _\- Je sais_ sourit Alec

 _\- Par contre vous vous êtes protégé au moins demanda Izzy_

Alec rougit et détourna la tête,

 _\- Alec est ce que tu t'es protégé_ demanda Izzy à nouveau

 _\- Non, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais tomber enceinte au premier soir et puis je ne peux tomber enceinte que quand je serais en chaleur_ expliqua Alec

Izzy hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle le comprenait,

 _\- Est-ce qu'il est un bon coup_ demanda Izzy

 _\- IZZY s'écrièrent Jace et Alec_

 _\- Quoi je demande rétorqua Izzy_

Alec et Jace soupira de lassitude devant le comportement d'Izzy, ils discutaient encore un peu jusqu'à Alec décide d'aller chez Magnus. Alec se retransforma en humain et s'habilla avant de prendre les clefs de sa voiture,

\- Maman, je vais chez Magnus prévins Alec

\- D'accord fit Maryse

Alec se rendis chez Magnus, il salua le gardien et monta l'escalier. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée de l'appartement, Magnus faisait du yoga comme d'habitude torse nu avec un jogging.

\- Salut mon amour fit Magnus

\- Salut mon chat répondit Alec en refermant la porte

Magnus se remit de debout, et vint embrasser Alec tendrement. Alec répondit à son baiser, il recula et prit une serviette pour essuyer la sueur sur lui.

\- Alors quoi de neuf demanda Magnus

\- Rien, je déménage prochainement pour la fac qui est à trois heure de d'ici répondit Alec en s'asseyant dans le canapé

\- Tu as pris une chambre sur le campus demanda Magnus en s'asseyant à coté de lui

\- Oui pour éviter des gaspiller l'essence mais je rendrai que le week-end répondit Alec

Magnus l'embrassa passionné, il passa sa main sous le t-shirt d'Alec. Alec soupira d'aise en sentant la main de Magnus sous son t-shirt, Magnus fit dévia ses lèvres dans le cou d'Alec. Il embrassa la marque qu'il avait fais à Alec, Alec passa la main sur le torse de Magnus. Magnus grogna de plaisir, il plaqua Alec sur le canapé. Alec enleva son t-shirt et embrassa Magnus, Magnus descendit ses lèvres sur son torse. Alec fit libéra ses phéromones, Magnus lécha les lèvres. Magnus effleura la bosse d'Alec au niveau de son pantalon, Alec gémis de plaisir.

\- Tu es tendu susurra Magnus

\- Magnus gémit Alec

Magnus ricana et défit le pantalon, Alec se mordit les lèvres de plaisir. Magnus prit le membre d'Alec, il suçota le membre en passant la langue sur la fente. Alec cria de plaisir, Magnus relâcha le membre d'un pop sonore. Il enleva son pantalon et il inséra un doigt en Alec avec son lubrifiant, il gémit en voyant qu'Alec était toujours étroit. Il en rajouta deux autres en les faisant coulisser à l'intérieur, Alec gémissait de plaisir en faisant bouger ses hanches au rythme que les doigts de Magnus. Magnus retira ses doigts, il enleva son jogging sous le regard avide d'Alec. Il présenta devant l'entrée d'Alec, il pénétra sec. Les deux gémis de satisfaction avant que Magnus commence à bouger ses hanches en Alec, Alec agrippa les fesses de Magnus pour avoir plus de contact en rejetant sa tête en gémissant de plaisir. Magnus posa ses deux bras sur l'accoudoir, il bougea ses hanches de plus en plus vite en Alec en frappant sa prostate. Alec fit exploser ses phéromones, Magnus libéra ses phéromones ce qui mélangea avec celui d'Alec. Alec se déversa sur Magnus en criant de jouissance, Magnus se déversa à son tour dans Alec en poussant un râle de jouissance. Il s'effondra sur Alec,

\- Comment ça se fait que j'en ai pas mal comme la première fois demanda Alec

\- Parce que c'était ta première fois et tu n'avais jamais l'amour avant expliqua Magnus

Ils attendaient le nœud se défaire, après cela ils se câlinaient quand ils virent la porte d'entrée s'ouvre sur Jace

\- PUTAIN BORDEL s'écria Jace

Alec s'échappa de la chambre en courant nu, alors que Magnus mit son jogging en s'en foutait de ses invités. Alec remit ses vêtements normalement et rejoignis son amant avec son frère et sa sœur et leur compagnon.

\- Dis donc tu as avais de sacrée matos que tu nous avais caché minauda Jace

\- Jace s'écria Alec rouge

\- Oh blondinet jaloux de ton frère taquina Magnus

\- Je ne sais pas, si Alec me laisse une nuit avec toi je pense que tu pourras comparer lequel te fait grimper au rideau plaisanta Jace

\- Quel proposition alléchante mais non désolé mais je préfère ton frère parce que il me fait bandé rien qu'as le voir minauda Magnus en enlaçant Alec

Alec rougit à la remarque de Magnus, les autres sourient amusé alors que Jace fit semblant de bouder.

\- Alors quel bon vent vous amène demanda Magnus en s'asseyant sur le canapé

\- C'est Izzy qui nous as forcé de venir ici se contenta de brailler Jace en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil

\- HE s'écria Izzy

\- Et qu'est que tu veux ma belle demanda Magnus

\- Mon frère ne m'a pas donné les détails sur votre première fois est ce que tu pourrais me raconter s'il te plait demanda Izzy en faisant battre ses cils

\- ISABELLE SOPHIA LIGHTWOOD s'étrangla Alec

\- Pas besoin de dire mon nom complet gronda Izzy

\- Désolé ma chère Izzy mais d'après la réaction de ton frère c'est non je ne pourrais te dire pour notre première fois réfuta Magnus

\- Oh ce n'est pas juste bouda Izzy

Magnus sourit à l'attitude boudeuse de la sœur de son amant, ils discutaient ensemble jusqu'à tard le soir et avaient en profité pour commander des pizzas chez Magnus avant de rentrer chez eux. Quelques semaines plus tard, Alec chargé des cartons dans sa voiture avec Jace. Il ferma son coffre de la voiture, et regarda ses parents,

\- C'est bon c'était les derniers cartons prévins Alec

Maryse avait les larmes aux yeux en voyant son fils, Alec le prit dans ses bras. Maryse éclata en sanglots dans ses bras,

\- Maman, pas besoin de pleurer, je suis juste à trois heures d'ici et je pourrais renter pour le week-end consola Alec

\- Je sais mais tu as toujours été le plus fragile parmi vous quatre et te voir partir me fais mal sanglota Maryse

Alec serra sa mère dans ses bras, il la relâcha pour prendre son père dans ses bras.

\- Je suis tellement fière de toi mon fils, qu'importe ce que tu fais nous t'aimerons toujours avoua son père la voix brisé

\- Papa fit Alec la voix enroué

Robert le relâcha en essuyant ses larmes, il prend son petit frère dans ses bras. Puis il attendit Jace et Izzy dirent au revoir à leur parent avec Max, puis un dernier au revoir et ils montaient tous dans la voiture. Ils se dirigeaient vers l'université où ils feront leurs rentrés à tout les trois, Alec déchargea ses cartons de sa voiture aidé de Jace pendant qu'Izzy allait demander la clef de leur chambre,

\- Voilà les clefs, fit Izzy en tendant les clefs à Jace et Alec

\- Nous avons nos colocataire demanda Jace

\- Oui d'ailleurs le mien n'est pas encore arrivé alors que vous deux oui bon j'y vais pour choisir mon lit fit Izzy en s'en allait avec ses cartons

\- Bon ben on y va commenta Jace

Alec suivie Jace et ils séparent pour aller dans leur chambre chacun, il ouvrit la porte et tomba sur un jeune homme qui défaisait ses cartons

\- Tu dois être Alec Lightwood supposa le jeune homme

\- Oui, c'est moi tu dois être mon camarade de chambre présuma Alec

\- Je m'appelle Nathaniel Gray se présenta le jeune homme

\- Ravie te rencontrer se présenta Alec en déposant ses cartons

\- Alors tu es prêt pour une nouvelle scolarité ici demanda Nathaniel

\- Oui, je suis venue avec mon frère et ma sœur répondit Alec

\- Tu veux que je t'aide demanda Nathaniel

\- Bien sûr répondit Alec

Nathaniel aida Alec à s'installer dans leur chambre en commun, Alec avait reniflé l'odeur humaine sur Nathaniel. Il pensa qu'il devait faire attention quand il sera la pleine lune, il s'installa sur son lit et mis la photo de sa famille sur son mur.

\- C'est ta famille demanda Nathaniel en voyant les photos

\- Oui et toi tu as de la famille demanda Alec

\- Non je suis orphelin, j'avais une sœur mais on nous a séparé après sa naissance dévoila Nathaniel

\- Je suis désolé s'excusa Alec

\- Ce n'est rien répondit Nathaniel

Ils discutaient quand on toqua à leur porte, Nathaniel ouvrit la porte sur Jace avec un petit coffret dans la main.

\- Jace, qu'est qu'il y a demanda Alec

\- Maman avait mis cela pour toi montra Jace en désignant la boîte

\- Mais tu sais que je n'ai plus besoin de cela réfuta Alec

\- Même si tu l'es, tu es loin de lui alors il était d'accord avec maman pour que tu le porte décréta Jace

\- D'accord, je verrais avec maman soupira Alec

Jace donna le coffret sous l'incompréhension de Nathaniel, Jace salua son frère et s'en alla. Alec déposa le coffret sur sa table de nuit,

\- Qu'est qu'il y a dans ce coffret demanda Nathaniel curieux

\- Un bracelet en argent répondit Alec énigmatique

\- Oh je vois mais pourquoi est ce que tu ne veux pas le porter demanda Nathaniel

\- Parce que c'est chiant de le porter répondit Alec évasive

Nathaniel fronçât les sourcils devant les réponses évasives d'Alec, ils discutaient de tout et de rien. Plus tard Alec retrouva sa sœur et Jace dans la cafétéria commun,

\- Alors comment ça va votre chambre demanda Izzy

\- Tout va bien pour moi, répondit Jace

\- Mon colocataire est sympa, c'est un humain donc il faut faire gaffe quand vous parlerez de notre secret chuchota Alec

\- On le sait, la mienne aussi est une humaine répondit Izzy

Jace hocha la tête pour faire que lui aussi c'est un humain, ils parlaient pendant leur dîner. Alec entra dans sa chambre après que Nathaniel lui avait dis qu'il allait prendre sa douche, son téléphone sonna pendant qu'il rangea certain de ses objets

\- Allo répondit Alec

\- Bonsoir mon amour salua Magnus

\- Hé mon chat, comment vas-tu demanda Alec

\- Ça va très bien et toi, t t'es bien installé demanda Magnus

\- Oui, j'ai un camarade de chambre répondit Alec

\- Qu'il se tienne très loin de toi et de ton corps de rêve grogna Magnus

\- Magnus, je pense qu'il est hétéro, d'ailleurs pourquoi est ce que tu étais d'accord avec ma mère pour le bracelet demanda Alec

\- Je suis loin de toi mon amour, même si j'étais marqué tu continue à produire des phéromones expliqua Magnus

\- Je vois, c'est vrai que je suis loin de toi abandonné parmi toute ces garçon plus beau les un que les autres qui voudront me faire des caresses obscènes à mon corps et me faire jouir taquina Alec

\- Alexander, je viens te kidnapper illico presto et te séquestrai dans l'appartement brailla Magnus

\- Je plaisantai mon amour rigola Alec

\- Tu as intérêt de rester loin d'eux et eux aussi de rester loin de ton corps menaça Magnus

\- Mon amour pourquoi est ce que je regarderai quelqu'un d'autre quand j'ai déjà quelqu'un qui partage ma vie et mon cœur avoua Alec

\- Je t'aime avoua Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec en fermant les yeux

\- Tu me manque tu sais, je dors avec ton horrible sweat que tu as laissé ici dévoila Magnus

\- Hé mon sweat n'est pas un horrible s'offusqua Alec

\- C'est une véritable horreur de la mode mon chéri, je me demande comment tu fais pour porter cela s'indigna Magnus

\- Parce que je ne garde rarement sur moi car tu aime me déshabiller taquina Alec

\- Oh oui je te préfère nu gémissant sous moi rêva Magnus

Quand Nathaniel sortit, il vit celui-ci en train de rougir en téléphonant, il lui fit signe ce qui ne va pas. Alec lui fit signe que tout va bien,

\- Tu ne parle plus bébé, je parie que tu es en train de rougir susurra Magnus

\- Je suis toujours là, je parlais avec mon colocataire répondit Alec

\- Oh je comprends mieux et qu'il tient à carreau de ton magnifique corps menaça Magnus

\- Mon amour, je te l'ai dis que je n'ai de yeux que pour toi dévoila Alec

\- Mouais, je voudrais te parler de quelque chose demanda Magnus

\- Qu'est qu'il y a demanda Alec

\- Est-ce que tu voudrais venir emménager chez moi demanda Magnus

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, laisse moi le temps de réfléchir et je le dirai après répondit Alec

\- Prends tout ton temps, je te laisse j'ai un double appel et d'après le numéro qui affiche c'est ma mégère de mère bisous mon amour je t'aime salua Magnus

\- Bye je t'aime aussi raccrocha Alec

Alec raccrocha en souriant béat, Nathaniel l'observa un instant.

\- C'est qui au téléphone demanda le jeune homme

\- Mon petit ami répondit Alec

\- Tu es gay questionna Nathaniel

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question,

\- Oui, je suis gay. Ça te gêne demanda Alec

\- Non pas vraiment mais évite de dire au autres cela parce que ici certain personne sont homophobes donc fais attention prévins Nathaniel

\- Merci de me prévenir remercia Alec

Alec se leva et partit prendre sa douche, il ressortit et s'installa dans son lit avant de s'endormir. Il se réveilla sous le son strident de son réveil, il se prépara et s'en allait prendre son petit déjeuner. Izzy et Jace était en train de prendre son petit déjeuné,

\- Coucou grand-frère salua Izzy

\- Salut Izzy répondit Alec

Jace lui fit signe de la tête,

\- Ce soir on va courir un peu, j'ai repéré une forêt prés du campus proposa Izzy

\- On attendra que tout le monde soit endormi pour y aller, souffla Jace en regardant aux alentours

\- Magnus m'a téléphoné hier soir lâcha Alec

\- Alors il te manque demanda Izzy

\- Oui beaucoup soupira Alec

\- Clary me manque lamenta Jace

\- Et moi aussi Simon me manque lamenta Izzy

Le trio soupira de concert en pensant à leur imprégné, un groupe d'individus entraient dans la salle de réfectoire. Le trio renifla l'odeur d'humain sur eux, l'un d'eux repéra Izzy avant de le faire partager avec son groupe.

\- Ça sent les ennuis à plein nez observa Izzy

Le groupe s'avança vers la table des Lightwood,

\- Salut ma mignonne, alors tu viens d'arriver sur le campus si tu veux je voudrais te faire visiter le bâtiment proposa le chef

\- Merci mais non merci et puis j'ai cours rétorqua Izzy en se levant

Alec et Jace sourient devant la belle répartie d'Izzy, ils suivaient leur sœur en cours.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre ballade des Lightwood et le retour de Valentin. Bisous glacé.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Angel Clary : Ravie que ça te fasse plaisir, pour leur âge en fait Jace et Izzy ont un an de moins qu'Alec mais comme ils sont loup-garou mais ils ont l'apparence d'avoir le même âge.**

 **DemmMyzei : Oh ne t'en fait pas pour eux ils vont beaucoup copuler qu'ils vont se retrouvait avec des surprises XD.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 22, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 22**_

Alec était en train de faire ses devoirs sur son lit, Nathaniel entra dans la chambre avec une fille en rigolant.

\- Oh salut salua la fille en riant

\- Bonsoir répondit Alec poli

\- Je te présente mon colocataire Alec présenta Nathaniel

\- Il est trop chou alors il va participer avec nous demanda la fille

\- Oh non je ne crois pas il ne sera pas intéressé par nos jeux commenta Nathaniel

\- Et puis j'allais sortir de toute façons termina Alec

\- Comme tu voudras mais tu ne sais pas ce que tu rate lança la fille

Alec haussa ses épaules, il sortit de sa chambre en laissant Nathaniel avec la fille seule dans la chambre. Il se dirigea dehors, il respira l'air frais du soir. Il mit sa main dans ses poches et marcha un peu autour du campus, il vit un banc où il s'assit. Il regarda le ciel et vis qu'il est la nouvelle lune, il renifla une odeur familière venir vers lui.

\- Demain sera la pleine lune observa Alec

\- Je sais, maman nous as dit de faire attention pour demain soir expliqua Izzy en s'asseyant prés de son frère

\- Où est Jace, nous devons courir ce soir demanda Alec

\- Il a reçus un coup de fils de la part de Clary et il m'a dit de te rejoindre comme tu es seul répondit Izzy

\- Je suis marqué Izzy, souffla Alec

\- Même si tu es marqué, ton odeur reste et continue à excité les Alphas du coin consola Izzy en voyant la tristesse dans ses yeux

\- Je le sais soupira Alec

Izzy posa sa tête sur son épaule, ils écoutaient le bruit de la nuit.

\- Tu me raconte votre premier fois, je te rappelle que tu m'avais promis de me le dire sourit Izzy

\- D'accord fit Alec

Alec soupira longuement et raconta sa première fois à sa sœur, il raconta avec les joues rouges.

\- Oh si c'est mignon vous deux s'extasia Izzy

\- Izzy rougit Alec

\- Sérieusement tu l'aime et il t'aime pourquoi est ce que tu n'emménageras pas avec lui ? demanda Izzy

\- Je ne sais pas encore, il faut que je réfléchisse Izzy. C'est une demande à ne faut pas prendre à la légère tu sais répondit Alec

\- Stupide grand frère, il t'a demandé de d'emménagé chez lui pas de l'épousé jura Izzy

\- Hé s'offusqua Alec

\- Tu es un vrai imbécile, mi si Simon me demandé une chose comme ça, je l'aurai dis oui sans hésité expliqua Izzy

\- C'est vrai que c'est idiot, je lui dirai pendant le week-end merci petit sœur remercia Alec

\- C'est rien mais si tu veux me remercier laisse moi organiser votre mariage lança Izzy

\- Pas question que tu organise mon mariage, ne s'indigna Alec

\- Allez grand frère supplia Izzy

\- Je retourne dans ma chambre et on oublie cette discussion sur mon mariage avec Magnus claqua Alec

\- D'accord, ce que tu peux être rabat-joie pouffa Izzy

\- Moi rabat-joie et toi alors une vrai mégère on dirait grand-mère Phoebe rétorqua Alec

\- Ah ne me compare pas à cette veille bique, rien que de penser à elle j'ai les poils qui se dressent fit Izzy en se frottant les bras

\- Isabelle quand est ce que tu vas nous donner une bonne nouvelle pour l'avenir de la famille vu que tu es la seule fille de la famille, c'est bien de s'imprégné mais aussi il faut que tu te marie pour l'honneur de la famille imita Alec de sa grand-mère

\- Arrête, on dirait elle rigola Izzy

\- C'est vrai qu'elle est une vrai mégère même maman ne peut la voir à chaque fois qu'elle nous rend visite riait Alec

\- Tu souviens la fois où maman avait mis des cafards dans son assiette racontât Izzy

\- Oh que oui je me souviens elle l' avait mis vraiment en rogne pour qu'elle a mis des cafards dans son assiette rigola Izzy

Le duo riait au souvenir de leur grand-mère paternelle,

\- Et dire qu'elle va venir dans deux mois pour la réunion familiale annuelle soupira Izzy

Alec prit sa sœur dans ses bras en la réchauffant,

\- Ne t'en fais pas essaye de l'ignorer comme moi je fais avec elle et elle aussi m'ignore par rapport à mon grade d'oméga rassura Alec

Sa sœur le serra dans ses bras, ils discutaient pendant des heures jusqu'à Izzy tombe de sommeil dans les bras d'Alec. Il porta sa sœur dans ses bras, il entra dans les chambres et se fie à son odorat pour retrouver la chambre de sa sœur. Il cogna à la porte et une fille blonde ouvrit la porte,

\- Bonsoir, je suis ramener Izzy dans sa chambre fit Alec en montrant dans ses bras

\- Entrez invita la colocataire d'Alec

Alec entra dans la chambre et déposa sa sœur sur son lit, il la borda et l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Bonne nuit grand-frère souhaita Izzy ensommeillé

\- Bonne nuit Izzy répondit Alec

Alec remercia la colocataire de sa sœur et rentra à son internat, il entra dans sa chambre. Il enleva son t-shirt et se mit au lit, il mit son bracelet et s'endormis aussitôt. Il se réveilla sous le son strident de son réveil, il éteigne en grommelant passant sa main sur son visage. Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa sur son lit en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, il bailla en sortant du lit et pris des vêtements à lui pour se préparer. Quand il ressortit son colocataire était déjà levé

\- Bonjour salua Nathaniel

\- Bonjour répondit Alec

\- La fille était vraiment sacré phénomène au pieu et dommage que tu es gay parce que je te l'aurai filé ricana Nathaniel

Alec haussa les épaules et rejoignis Jace et Izzy dans le réfectoire, il mangea son petit déjeuné.

\- Ce soir, à 20 heures dans les bois annonça Izzy

\- D'accord acquiesça Jace

\- C'est la première fois qu'on n'assistera pas au bal remarqua Alec

\- C'est vrai et on ne sera pas avec nos imprégné pour cette nuit soupira Izzy

\- Clary me manque lamenta Jace

\- Simon me manque lamenta Izzy à son tour

\- Et moi de Magnus lamenta Alec à son tour

Le trio soupirent de concert dans leur désespoir, ils prirent leur petit déjeuné ensemble et se séparent pour leur cours respective. Alec entra dans sa chambre en soupirant de fatigue,

\- Tu as une dur journée demanda Nathaniel

\- Ah peu prés soupira Alec en s'asseyant sur son lit

Alec passa une main sur son visage, il s'étira et se sentit un peu mieux. Nathaniel était en train de se préparai.

\- Au fait laisse la porte ouvert, je ne serai pas seul ce soir si tu vois ce que je veux dire sourit le jeune homme en haussant les sourcils suggestivement

\- C'est comme tu veux, de toute façons je ne serai pas là moi non plus répondit Alec

\- Ah bon t'as un rencart avec un autre ricana Nathaniel

\- Non je vais voir ma famille lâcha Alec

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et sortis de la chambre, Alec regarda son réveil et vis qu'il est 19 heures 30. Il se leva et alla dans les bois en regardant si personne le suivis, il trouva Jace adossé à un arbre jouer avec son téléphone.

\- Izzy n'est pas encore arrivé demanda Alec

\- Non je suis arrivé depuis 10 minutes répondit Jace en rangeant son téléphone

Ils attendirent Izzy qui arriva 5 minutes plus tard, ils appelaient leurs parents. Leur parent leur parla brièvement de leur nouvelle avant de leur donner le signal, ils regardent entre eux avant de regarder la pleine lune. Ils sentirent leur pouvoir se décuplé, Jace se déshabilla en premier et se transforma en courant dans la forêt suivies d'Alec et d'Izzy. Ils coururent dans toute la forêt, ils s'arrêtaient en regardant la pleine lune avant de hurleur en ensemble leur chant. Ils s'allongent en discutant,

 _\- Tout le monde me manque_ soupira Izzy

 _\- Je sais mais la prochaine pleine lune tombera pendant un week-end comme ça on pourra retrouver toute le monde_ rassura Alec

 _\- J'ai hâte de la prochaine pleine lune_ se contenta de brailler Jace

Ils se rendirent à leur point de rendez-vous et se retransforma en humain avant de se séparait, Alec entra dans sa chambre quand il trouva personne dans la chambre. Son téléphone sonna,

\- Allo répondit Alec

\- Mon amour comment vas-tu demanda Magnus

\- Ça va et toi, demanda Alec

\- Je vais bien, tu me manque j'étais au bal de ta famille et tu n'étais pas là avec moi ce soir expliqua Magnus

\- Je sais tu me manque aussi répondit Alec

\- Et tu sais ce que j'ai fait susurra Magnus

\- Qu'est que tu as fait demanda Alec curieux

\- Je suis entré dans ta chambre et je me suis allongé nu sur ton lit répondit Magnus

Alec se mordit les lèvres pour contenir un gémissement de plaisir en visualisa Magnus dans sa chambre vautré nu sur son lit,

\- Et tu sais ce que j'ai fais d'autre susurra Magnus d'une voix rauque

\- Quoi donc demanda Alec en déglutinant

\- Je me suis masturbé sur ton lit en pensant à toi et je pensais que j'étais en toi te faisant l'amour répondit Magnus

Alec étouffa dans un gémissement de plaisir en sentant son anatomie se réveillait,

\- Je me suis tellement branlé que j'ai jouis sur ton lit et ne t'en fais pas il n'y a pas de trace sur ton lit mais il y a que l'odeur susurra Magnus

\- Magnus gémit Alec

\- Je te laisse mon petit loup, fais de beaux rêve parce que le mien sera belle ce soir ricana Magnus

Magnus raccrocha en laissant Alec frustré, il se mordit les lèvres et mit son bracelet avant de commencé à se masturber en pensant à Magnus. Il se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang, il se déversa sur son pantalon dans un grognement de plaisir. Il se leva et pris une douche avant de rejoindre son lit, il s'endormit épuisé par la journée. La semaine se passa tranquillement, le week-end approcha et Alec chargea son sac pour rentrer chez lui.

\- Alors tu rentre chez toi demanda Nathaniel

\- Ouais, j'ai hâte de revoir mes parents et mon petit frère ainsi que mon petit ami répondit Alec

\- En parlant de petit ami, la distance ne va pas vous ennuyer demanda le jeune homme

\- Oh que non, on s'aime vraiment et la distance n'est rien pour nous répondit Alec

Son colocataire hocha la tête, il rejoignit Jace et Izzy qui l'attendaient sur le parking. Ils rentraient chez eux où Maryse les accueillit tous les trois, elle les serra fort dans ses bras.

\- Vous m'avez tant manqué les enfants sanglota Maryse

\- Tu nous as manqué aussi maman consola Alec

Maryse essuya ses larmes et fit un sourire maternelle à ses enfants, Max vint les rejoigne et les serra ses aînés dans ses bras.

\- Où est papa demanda Izzy

\- Votre père est au conseil, d'après les derniers nouvelle Valentin est de retour dans notre état annonçât Maryse

\- Bordel mais pourquoi est ce le conseil ne fait rien contre lui demanda Jace

\- Jace, calme-toi le conseil est en train de pencher sur la question justement répondit Maryse en frottant le bras de Jace

\- On n'espère que tout va bien se passait souffla Izzy

\- Mais pour le moment on va être en famille sourit Maryse

La porte d'entré sonna, Max allait ouvrir sur Magnus, Clary et Simon qui venaient voir leur compagnons respectifs. Alec rejoins Magnus en se jetant dans ses bras, il respira son odeur en geins de bonheur. Magnus le serra fort dans ses bras, Alec leva la tête et l'embrassa tendrement. Magnus répondit à son baiser,

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué avoua Magnus

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi répondit Alec

\- Vous pouvez monter chacun dans votre chambre mais attention prévins Maryse

\- Oui maman souffla le trio

Alec monta dans sa chambre avec Magnus, quand il ouvrit la porte l'odeur de Magnus et du sien mélangé le frappa en plein nez. Il glapit de plaisir en sentant l'odeur, il entra suivie de Magnus. Magnus referma la porte et vins embrasser passionnément Alec, Alec répondit à son baiser. Il fit allonger Alec sur son lit, il dévia ses lèvres de son cou. Alec gémissais de plaisir,

\- Magnus, pas maintenant gémit Alec

\- D'accord mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre scanda Magnus

Alec avala sa salive, Magnus s'allongea alors qu'Alec se blottis contre lui.

\- Alors cette première semaine de fac demanda Magnus

\- C'est fatiguant mais c'est cool répondit Alec

\- Aucun mec ne t'approchait de toi ou de ton corps de rêve demanda Magnus

\- Personne ne s'approchais de moi à part toi gloussa Alec

\- Je l'espère bien parce que sinon je t'enlève et te séquestre dans mon appartement prévins Magnus

Alec riait à cela, Magnus l'embrassa à nouveau tendrement.

\- Est-ce que tu as réfléchis à ma proposition demanda Magnus

\- Oui, je l'ai réfléchi et je dis oui mais à une seule condition proposa Alec

\- Quelle est telle demanda Magnus

\- Je voudrais qu'emménager chez toi après mon diplôme à l'université, proposa Alec

\- J'accepte ton marché affirma Magnus

\- Je t'aime avoua Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi, je suis pressé que tu viens habiter chez moi roucoula Magnus

\- Je sais moi aussi répondit Alec

\- J'ai déjà réfléchis ce que ferait tout les deux, par exemple le dimanche c'est journée nudiste rien que toi et moi suggéra Magnus d'une voix suggestive

Alec rougissait à cela, il le frappa doucement ce qui fit rire Magnus.

\- Je plaisantai mais tu sais le fait de me réveiller chaque matin prés de toi est déjà un bonheur dévoila Magnus

Alec fut ému qu'il l'embrasse avec tout son amour, on frappa à sa porte.

\- A table les garçons, invita Maryse

\- C'est l'heure de manger annonçât Alec en se levant

Ils descendirent de l'escalier et passèrent à table, ils mangèrent le dîner de Maryse en racontant leur semaine. Après le repas, ils se dirigeaient tous dans la cour. Ils se transformèrent en loup-garou et courra dans la forêt familiale, ils se séparent chacun pour être en couple.

 _\- J'ai adoré le repas de ta mère_ complimenta Magnus

 _\- Merci, elle a fait les plats préfère de nous trois_ avoua Alec

 _\- En parlant de mère, je dois partir voir mes parents prochainement au Texas_ soupira Magnus

 _\- Et quand est ce que tu t'en vas_ demanda Alec

 _\- Vers le mois prochain parce que le retour de Valentin ma mère a peur et donc ils veulent que je viens la voir_ expliqua Magnus

 _\- Tu vas me manquer fit Alec en frottant sa tête avec celui de Magnus_

 _\- Je le sais répondit Magnus en répondant son frottement_

Alec fit une léchouille sur son museau, Magnus se transforma en humain embrassa Alec qui avait repris forme humaine. Ils entendirent un feulement, ils tournaient la tête pour voir tout le monde était présente. Ils se retransformaient,

 _\- Même dans la forêt vous vous essayer de vous envoyer en l'air_ beugla Jace en feulant

 _\- Jace s'écria Alec_ en grognant

Clary donnât un coup de patte à Jace,

 _\- Mais Clary scanda Jace_

 _\- Tais-toi et laisse Alec tranquille_ gronda Clary

 _\- Merci ma rouquine remercia Alec_

 _\- De rien mon corbeau_ fit Clary en faisant une léchouille à Alec

Ils passaient leur temps à discuter avant de rentrer, Alec embrassa une dernière fois Magnus avant de le laisser rentrer chez lui.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le meurtre d'un membre du conseil et le deuil de la meute. Bisous glacé.**


	24. Chapter 23

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Marine 62 : Et oui ils vont avoir plein de souci avec leur nouvelle école et pour Magnus il va devenir de plus en plus pervers avec Alec et Jace va beaucoup râler aussi alors que Izzy voudrait tous savoir XD**

 **DemmMyzei : Le nom du membre sera dévoilé et oui beaucoup de frustration pour eux surtout de la part d'Alec qui est loin de Magnus**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 23, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 23**_

Alec se réveilla dans son lit, il se prépara et descendis de l'escalier. Il vit sa mère faire la cuisine

\- Bonjour maman salua Alec

\- Bonjour mon fils, ça fais bizarre que tu sois là répondit Maryse en déposant une assiette devant lui

\- Je le sais sourit Alec

Alec mangea et regarda sa mère,

\- Maman, j'ai quelque chose à te dire annonçât Alec

\- Que se passe-t-il demanda Maryse

\- Magnus m'a demandé d'emménagé chez lui révéla Alec

\- Et qu'as-tu répondu demanda Maryse en en faisant dos à son fils

\- Je lui ai répondu que je finisse la fac avant d'emménager chez lui répondit Alec

Maryse ne répondit rien mais continua à faire dos à son fils,

\- Maman, dis quelque chose demanda Alec

Alec vis que Maryse ne disait rien, il sentit l'odeur de larmes il se leva et fis tourné sa mère vers lui. Il vit sa mère en sanglot,

\- Maman réconforta Alec en la prenant dans ses bras

\- Tu es devenu tellement grand que tu vas bientôt quitter la maison sanglota Maryse

\- Je vais revenir te voir maman rassura Alec

Maryse continua de sangloté dans les bras de son fils, Alec la réconforta. Maryse recula et essuya ses larmes,

\- Ça va mieux demanda Alec

\- Oui, répondit Maryse

Il l'embrassa sur le front, et retourna vers la table pour son petit déjeuné. Izzy et Jace entra dans la cuisine pour prendre leur petit déjeuné avec Max,

\- Tout va bien maman demanda Izzy

\- Oui tout va bien les enfants répondit Maryse

Ils hochèrent la tête et prirent leur petit déjeuner, Alec sortit de table et attendit sa fratrie pour aller courir dans les bois. Ils allaient courir dans les bois pour respirer un peu,

 _\- Dis pourquoi est ce que maman pleurait demanda Max_

 _\- Je lui ai annoncé pour la demande de Magnus répondit Alec en s'arrêtant à la clairière_

 _\- Et qu'as t'elle répondu demanda Jace_

 _\- Elle a pleuré en disant que je suis devenu un homme répondit Alec_

 _\- C'et dur pour elle de te voir partir Alec, car tu étais le plus fragile de nous quatre par rapport à ton statut d'oméga expliqua Izzy_

 _\- Je le sais c'est pour ça qu'elle a pleurait souffla Alec_

Ils discutaient sur Alec et son futur emménagement avec Magnus, après un moment Alec décida de passer chez son petit ami de plus il entendit Jace clamait que Alec allait s'envoyer en l'air avec Magnus ce qui fit rougir Alec. Il rentra chez lui et vis sa mère descendre de l'escalier,

\- Je pars chez Magnus prévins Alec

\- D'accord fais attention conseilla Maryse

\- D'accord maman rassura Alec

Alec monta dans sa voiture et se rendis chez Magnus, il salua le gardien avant de monter l'escalier. Il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement de son petit ami et vit Président Miaou vint se frotter à sa jambe

\- Salut mon pote, où est ton maître demanda Alec

Le chaton miaula et se dirigea vers la chambre de Magnus, il le suivit et découvris Magnus en train de dormir. Il sourit en le voyant l'air détendu de son petit ami, Magnus remua dans son sommeil pour se mettre sur le dos. Alec se mordit les lèvres en voyant le torse dénudée de son petit ami, il se déshabilla et monta dans le lit prés de son petit ami. Il enleva le drap qui couvrait le sexe en repos de son petit ami, il se mit devant en se léchant les lèvres et il prit le membre en repos et commença à masturber. Magnus lâcha un gémissement de plaisir, Alec prit le membre en bouche et commença à le suçota comme une friandise. Magnus fit libéra ses phéromones dans l'air, Alec relâcha le membre d'un pop sonore. Il se mit à califourchon sur le sexe et s'empala dessus en appuyant ses mains sur le torse de Magnus, Magnus ouvrit les yeux et vis Alec le chevauché

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas Morphée ne me joue pas des tours sinon je lui morde les fesses d'avoir essayé de jouer avec ma frustration gémit Magnus

Alec riait avant de s'étrangler quand Magnus donna un coup de hanches en lui, il rejeta la tête en arrière en gémissant. Il bougea ses hanches en même temps que celui de Magnus, il gémit de plaisir en libérant ses phéromones. Magnus attrapa ses hanches et laissa Alec prendre les commandes, il regarda avec ravissement Alec bougea avec indécent ce qui fit le grogner de plaisir. Alec passa la langue sur ses lèvres, Magnus avait suivis le petit bout de chair devant lui. Il se redressa pour embrasser Alec, il mordilla le cou d'Alec qui s'agrippa à son épaule en continuant de bouger. Alec cria plus fort que précédemment quand Magnus mit un coup de butoir un peu plus fort que précédent, Magnus avait compris qu'il venait de frapper la prostate de celui-ci. Il visa encore ce qui faisait crier Alec de plaisir jusqu'à il se déverse sur leur torse, Magnus donna encore quelque coups avant de se déversé dans Alec dans un grognement. Ils attendirent le nœud se défaire,

\- Toujours en train de pensé que tu rêve taquina Alec en sueur

\- Je suis bien réveiller maintenant et j'adore que tu prends l'initiative comme ça susurra Magnus

\- J'ai toujours te faire plaisir autrement que ce que je fais d'habitude répondit Alec

\- Et j'ai adoré mon amour et d'ailleurs tu es plus mieux en vrai que dans mes rêves complimenta Magnus

\- Tu rêves de moi demanda Alec surpris

\- Bien sûr je rêve de toi dans différents position du Kâma-Sûtra et dans différents endroits avec certain objets tel que les menottes ou un fouet minauda Magnus

Alec rougit violemment ce qui fit ricana Magnus, Magnus lui bécota un baiser.

\- Je plaisantais enfin à moitié parce que je rêve aussi quand nous aurons des enfants ou quand tu viendras venir habiter ici ou soit quand je te ferais l'amour dans chaque coin de l'appartement pou fêter cela, même je rêve notre mariage ou quand tu serais enceinte de nos enfants voilà à quoi je rêve en pensant à toi révéla Magnus

\- Oh Magnus fit Alec en l'embrassant avec amour

\- Je t'aime dévoila Magnus en répondant à son baiser

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Alec se bascula sur le coté après que le nœud soit défait, ils restèrent un moment dans le lit à se câliner tranquillement. Le téléphone d'Alec sonna ce qui fit grogner Magnus, Alec prit son téléphone

\- Allo répondit Alec

\- Allo j'espère que je ne te dérange pas là demanda Jace

\- Tu viens de casser l'ambiance de câlin avant le deuxième round blondinet rechigna Magnus

\- Oh merde, désolé de dérangé s'excusa Jace

\- Viens au fait Jace soupira Alec

\- Papa est rentré de sa réunion du conseil et il nous veut pour annoncer une quelque chose et la manière de son visage était sérieux alors retire la queue de Magnus de ton derrière et ramène le à la maison fit Jace

\- Jace s'étrangla Alec

\- Désolé Blondinet mais ma queue comme tu dis adore resté en Alec et le faire crier de plaisir lança Magnus

\- Magnus s'étrangla Alec à nouveau

\- Alec dit à ton mec ce qu'il fait avec toi qu'il garde pour lui haleta Jace

\- Je…commençai Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas blondinet je t'enverrais une vidéo de mes exploit avec ton frère vu que tu es frustré ricana Magnus

\- Bon ça suffit vous deux, Jace on arrive et toi arrête de le provoquer raccrocha Alec

\- Tu es fâché demanda Magnus en voyant Alec se leva

Alec envoya des ondes de mécontentements à Magnus pour lui faire comprendre qu'il est vraiment en colère, Magnus se leva plaqua son torse avec celui d'Alec.

\- Magnus, non il faut qu'on aille gronda Alec en repoussant légèrement son amant

\- Si tu n'es pas en colère susurra Magnus

\- Je ne suis pas en colère content répondit Alec furieux

Magnus l'embrassa langoureusement, Alec répondit à son baiser ce qui le fit calmer.

\- Tu es calme maintenant demanda Magnus

\- Si tu me fais la promesse de continuer ce baiser après qu'on soit rentré demanda Alec

Magnus ricana et ils s'habillaient, ils se rendirent chez Alec. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils virent Luke et Jocelyn étaient présent chez eux.

\- Qu'est qu'il se passe demanda Alec

\- Assis-toi d'abord demanda Robert l'ai grave

Alec s'assit et Magnus s'assit à son tour prés de lui, tout le monde regarda Robert.

\- Hier soir vous savez que j'étais à la réunion avec le conseil concernant le retour de Valentin commenta Robert

\- Oui et alors demanda Jace

Robert tourna la tête vers Luke qui hocha la tête,

\- Je vous annonce une mauvaise nouvelle, hier soir Valentin a assassiné un membre du conseil informa Robert

Tout le monde fut choqué, Maryse avait mis la main sur sa bouche d'effroi. Luke mit la main sur l'épaule de Jocelyn pour la soutenir dans cette épreuve,

\- Qui était ce membre demanda Alec

\- C'était Hodge Stakweather répondit Robert

\- Putain jura Jace

\- Il était assassiné comment demanda Izzy

\- On ne sait pas plus de comment il est mort mais tout ce que on sait c'est la marque de Valentin était sur lui révéla Luke

\- Par l'ange fit Maryse

\- Toute les meutes du pays sont en alerte et demain soir les chefs des meutes du pays viendront pour organiser une réunion pour conter Valentin expliqua Robert

\- Mais pour l'instant toute la meute sont en deuils et ce soir nous allons faire une cérémonie pour enterré et rendre hommage à Hodge dévoila Luke

La fratrie était encore sous le choc par la mort de l'un des membres du conseil qui avait l'habitude de discuter avec eux, Alec monta dans sa chambre avec Magnus.

\- On le connaissait assez bien révéla Alec la tête sur le torse de Magnus

\- On le vengera ne t'en fais pas promis Magnus

\- Je sais mais j'ai peur qu'il t'arrive malheur Magnus, Valentin est un être très sournois et rusé qu'il pourra te tuer paniqua Alec

\- Arrête de t'affolé, il ne m'arrive à rien ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as entendu ce que ton père tout les chefs des meutes du pays vint venir demain pour essayer de trouver une solution contre Valentin avant qu'il asservir toute les meutes du pays rassura Magnus

\- Ce qui veut dire que ton père sera présent demain constata Alec

\- Oui répondit Magnus

Alec embrassa avec amour Magnus, Magnus répondit à son baiser. Il passa sa main sur sa joue,

\- Je t'aime avoua Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

\- J'ai tellement peur de te perdre dévoila Alec

\- Moi aussi j'ai peur de te perdre mon amour répondit Magnus

Ils restaient blottis l'un contre l'autre, après cela Maryse toqua à la porte.

\- Pardon de vous dérangé les garçons mais c'est pour prévenir que nous devrons être à la cérémonie à 21 heures prévins Maryse

\- Bien maman acquiesça Alec

Maryse repartir en les laissant seul,

\- Magnus, tu as réfléchir à la succession de la meute de ton père demanda Alec

\- Je n'ai pas encore décidé si oui ou non je dois reprendre le flambeau de mon père souffla Magnus

\- Je sais que tu feras un excellent chef rassura Alec

\- Et toi un mari fabuleux sourit Magnus

\- Tu me demande en mariage scanda Alec

\- Pas pour l'instant mais je compte t'épousé plus tard et te faire plein d'enfants susurra Magnus

\- Quand tu dis de me faire plein d'enfants à combien tu penses demanda Alec en fronçant les sourcils

\- Hum laisse moi réfléchir, je pense 9 ou 10 enfants suffiront pour moi pensa Magnus

\- 9 ou 10 enfants, non mais t'es pas bien je ne suis pas une machine à faire des bébés s'exclama Alec furieux

\- Bon peut-être que j'exagère à la rigueur 5 enfants suffiront pensa Magnus

\- Non je dirais que trois enfants suffiront suggéra Alec

\- Mais je voudrais des enfants qui auront les même yeux que toi dont je me noie à chaque fois quand je te regarde séduisit Magnus

\- Flatteur mais si tu souhaite que nos enfants ont les même yeux que moi, ils vont te faire ce qu'ils veulent de toi en utilisant leur yeux supposa Alec

\- Je sais mais je serai très sévère avec eux aussi sourit Magnus

\- Et si on a une fille et qu'elle te présente son petit copain demanda Alec

\- Alexander chéri, je suis trop jeune pour avoir des cheveux blancs alors évite de me traumatiser avant l'heure choqua Magnus

Alec ricana moqueusement mais embrassa son amant,

\- Non mais ce n'est pas vrai vous êtes vraiment des obsédé ma parole s'écria Jace en entrant dans la chambre

\- Jace s'écria Alec

\- Tu sais blondinet comme je suis très gentils la prochaine fois que ton frère et moi on s'envoie en l'air promis juré je t'envoie une vidéos de nous pour faire passer ta frustration ricana Magnus

\- Ah non je ne veux pas une vidéos de te voir culbuter mon frère grimaça Jace

\- Tu es sûr parce que je ne fais pas que culbuter ton frère renchérit Magnus

\- Magnus rougit Alec

\- Alec, comment tu fais pour le supporter demanda Jace

\- Oh facile il se sert de sa langue pour me faire arrêter et il est très habile sur ce sujet avoua Magnus

\- Je vais gerber, c'est pour dire que maman nous a dit de nous préparer pour partir à la cérémonie prévins Jace

\- D'accord répondit Alec

Jace sortit alors Alec frappa doucement un Magnus hilare,

\- Ce n'était pas drôle ronchonna Alec en se levant

\- Je sais mais il est ma cible préféré en termes de d'ennuyer rigola Magnus

Alec secoua la tête, il se prépara pendant que Magnus se leva aussi.

\- Tu veux que je t'emmène chez toi pour te préparer demanda Alec

\- Pas besoin vu qu'on va se transforma en loup pour le rendre hommage répondit Magnus

\- Comme tu voudras mais je suis content que tu sois là avec moi avoua Alec

\- Où veut tu que j'aille a part rester dans tes bras dévoila Magnus

Ils s'embrassaient sensuellement, ils descendirent de l'escalier. Ils se rendirent dans la forêt à la sortie de la ville, où tous les loups-garous de la meute étaient présents. Alec resta prés de son petit ami avec sa fratrie alors ses parents allaient saluer les membres du conseil,

\- Alec fit une voix féminine

Alec se tourna vers la voix et sourit de joie,

\- Aline appela Alec

La jeune fille légèrement asiatique vint prendre Alec dans ses bras et fit de même pour la fratrie Lightwood,

\- Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu remarqua Aline

\- Oui, tu es venue avec Helen demanda Izzy

\- Oui elle est venue avec ses frères et sœur ainsi que son oncle répondit Aline

\- Ça fait plaisir de te voir sourit Jace

\- Moi aussi alors la rumeur est fondé que tu t'es imprégné demanda Aline

\- Oui et je te présente Magnus Bane et Magnus je te présente Aline Penhallow présenta Alec rouge

\- Ravie de faire votre connaissance fit Magnus en faisant un baisemain

\- Moi de même, alors comment vous vous êtes rencontré demanda Aline curieuse

Alec lui raconta tout de leur imprégnation à leur rencontre officielle,

\- Oh c'est trop adorable vous deux complimenta Alec

\- Merci Aline remercia Aline

La mère d'Aline attira l'attention de tout le monde, elle fit un discours avant de se transformer en louve. Tout le monde l'imita et poussa un hurlement dans la nuit pour rendre hommage au membre assassiné, leur chant était remplie de tristesse. De loin un homme d'une quarantaine d'année regarda la scène avec un sourire diabolique,

\- Continuer de chanter, bientôt vous ne ferez que cela riait l'homme en partant

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'harcèlement d'Izzy et la colère d'Alec. Bisous glacé.**


	25. Chapter 24

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Marine 62 : Oui c'est ce bon vieux psychopathe de Valentin à la fin, je suis content que tu as aimé la remarque de Jace à la queue de Magnus dans le derrière d'Alec d'ailleurs il y aura d'autre remarque a ce sujet.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 24, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 24**_

Les aînés Lightwood étaient retourné à la fac pour continuer leurs études, Alec déposa les affaires qu'il avait ramenées de chez lui.

\- Alors ton week-end, tu as en profité avec ton petit ami demanda Nathaniel

\- Oui beaucoup répondit Alec en déposant une photo qu'ils avaient tiré ensemble

\- C'est une photo de vous deux demanda Nathaniel en voyant la photo

Il hocha la tête et fit montrer la photo à son colocataire,

\- Il est magnifique enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire balbutia Nathaniel

\- Je comprends ce que tu veux et merci répondit Alec

\- Comment vous vous êtes rencontré demanda Nathaniel

Alec lui racontât leur premier rencontre et leur rencontre officielle,

\- Tes parents n'ont pas frisé quand tu as leur annoncé que tu es gay comment Nathaniel

\- Non, ils étaient plus heureux pour moi qu'importe avec qui je sors du moment que je suis heureux c'est tout ce qu'ils veulent que je sois heureux expliqua Alec

\- Tes parents sont des gens bien dont la manière tu parle, moi mes darons sont très chiants mon père trompe ma mère assez souvent et elle est aveugle de ne pas voir que mon père lui trompe racontât le jeune homme

\- Mais ils t'aiment au moins non demanda Alec

\- Oui répondit le jeune en haussant les épaules

Alec sourit et rangea ses affaires, il rejoignit sa sœur et son frère à la cafétéria.

\- Alors quoi de neuf demanda Alec en mangeant son plat

\- Rien pour l'instant, ne répondit Izzy

\- Et toi Jace demanda Alec

\- Clary me manque se contenta de dire Jace

Ils soupirent de concert en sachant qu'ils doivent attendre encore une semaine pour revoir leurs compagnons respectifs, Alec termina son repas et retourna dans sa chambre. Il s'allongea sur son lit en lisant un livre, il reçut un message de Magnus qui lui souhaitait bonne nuit. Il répondit la même chose, il vit son colocataire entré dans la chambre avec une fille en riant.

\- Oh tu es là, tu sais il y a une soirée qu'organise la fraternité pourquoi est ce que tu n'y a vas pas demanda Nathaniel en fermant la porte avec la fille

\- Je ne suis pas très fête répondit Alec

\- Oh dommage fit Nathaniel

\- Je vais te laisser pendant que tu seras occupé, je vais voir mon frère observa Alec

Nathaniel lui fit un sourire suggestif, il se leva et sortis de sa chambre et se rendit devant la chambre de son frère. Il toqua et vis Jace lui ouvrit

\- Qu'est qu'il y a demanda Jace

\- Mon colocataire est en train de faire une partie de jambes en l'air alors je peux venir rester avec toi pendant un moment demanda Alec

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me le demander, allez amène-toi ce sera comme au bon vieux temps sourit Jace

Alec entra dans la chambre de Jace, il s'allongea prés de Jace sur son lit comme ils faisaient étant petit.

\- Ton colocataire n'est pas là demanda Alec

\- Partir à une soirée de la fraternité supposa Jace

\- C'est bizarre que tu n'es pas partit à une fête remarqua Alec

\- Une fête sans Clary n'est pas une fête dévoila Jace

\- Une semaine à attendre et on pourra voir nos amour soupira Alec

\- Je sais souffla Jace

Alec bailla et s'endormis prés de son frère, Jace tira la couverture sur lui avant de s'endormir à son tour. Alec se réveilla en entendant du bruit dans la chambre de Jace, il passa une main sur son visage. Le colocataire de Jace entra en rigolant avec une fille, il vit Alec assit sur le lit de Jace qui dormait à coté.

\- T'es qui toi demanda le colocataire

\- C'est mon frère, un problème se réveilla Jace

\- Aucun, ne répondit le colocataire

Alec se leva et fit signe à Jace qu'il s'en allait,

\- N'oublie pas ton bracelet lança Jace en se recouchant

Alec hocha la tête avant de retourner dans sa chambre, il entra et fronçât le nez en sentant l'odeur du sexe dans sa chambre. Il se coucha dans son lit, il s'endormit épuisé. Il se leva et se prépara pour aller à ses cours, il se rendit au réfectoire et trouva Jace et Izzy en train de se chamaillé

\- Que se passe-t-il demanda Alec

\- Je proposais à Jace que je voudrais m'inscrire dans un club de cuisine répondit Izzy

\- Izzy, on a dit de ne pas attirer l'attention sur nous et toi tu es en train de faire l'inverse expliqua Alec

\- Comment ça que je vais attirer l'attention gronda Izzy

\- Par leur donner une intoxication alimentaire ricana Jace

Izzy donna un coup de poing à son frère ce qui le fit rire encore plus, Alec sourit à cette scène. Le groupe de jeune précédent entra dans le réfectoire, le chef croisa Izzy.

\- Tiens beauté, ce soir on organise une soirée et je t'invite personnellement proposa le chef

\- Pas intéressé, vous venez les garçons fit Izzy en se levant hautaine

Le chef serra la mâchoire en regardant Izzy le planter, il regarda Izzy sortir avec Alec et Jace en les prenant par les bras. Arrivé le soir Alec rentra dans sa chambre épuisé, il prit son bain et s'allongea sur son lit. Il soupira de bien être en sentant sa tête posé sur l'oreiller, il allait s'endormir quand il entendit son téléphone sonnait.

\- Allo répondit Alec

\- Mon chéri, comment vas-tu demanda Magnus

\- Je suis fatigué mais je suis content de t'entendre avant de m'endormir répondit Alec en souriant

\- Moi aussi je suis content de t'entendre, tu manque mon chéri encore une semaine pour te revoir soupira Magnus

\- Tu me manques aussi mon amour répondit Alec

\- Tu étais en train de faire quoi demanda Magnus

\- J'allais m'endormir avant que tu te téléphone répondit Alec

\- Alors je te laisse dormir mon amour fais de beaux rêves et rêve que de moi souhaita Magnus

\- Que veux-tu que je rêve le soir à part toi répondit Alec

\- Mon petit loup je crois que je viens de tomber amoureux de toi encore une fois avoua Magnus

Alec riait,

\- Je t'aime fit Alec en fermant les yeux

\- Je t'aime aussi, je te laisse bonne nuit souhaita Magnus

\- Bonne nuit à toi aussi souhaita Alec à son tour

Alec raccrocha et sourit en se couchant, il s'endormit vite quand plus tard il entendit des gémissements dans sa chambre. Il tourna la tête et vis son colocataire en pleine action avec une autre fille, il rougit avant de tourner la tête. Il s'endormit en mettant ses mains autour de ses oreilles, il se reveilla sous le son stridents de son réveil. Il passa sa main sur son visage en se levant, il tourna la tête pour voir son camarade de chambre dormir nu sur son lit où les draps ne couvraient à peine son corps. Il se leva et se prépara pour aller en cours, il retourna dans sa chambre, Nathaniel était encore dans son lit les bras croisé derrière sa tête.

\- Tu ne te prépare pas demanda Alec

\- Mes cours ne commence que vers 9 heures répondit Nathaniel

Alec hocha la tête et se rendit à le réfectoire, Izzy et Jace était présent en train de manger leur petit déjeuné.

\- Salut vous deux salua Alec

\- Coucou grand-frère répondit Izzy

\- Alors tu n'es pas venue me voir hier soir remarqua Jace

\- Je me suis endormis que je n'ai pas entendue mon colocataire rentré avec sa nouvelle conquête répondit Alec

\- Moi pareil, je me suis endormi comme un bébé en rêvant de Clary rêva Jace

\- C'est bon, on n'a besoin de savoir tes fantasmes sur Clary pesta Izzy

\- Oh et toi quand tu nous fais monter tes souvenir avec Simon rétorqua Jace

Alec regarda Jace et Izzy se chamaillent comme des enfants, le groupe d'harceleur d'Izzy entra dans la cafétéria. Le chef s'approcha d'Izzy,

\- Salut beauté susurra le chef

\- Bonjour et au revoir claqua Izzy en se levant

\- Attends un peu fit le chef en agrippant Izzy

Jace et Alec se levaient quand son groupe les barrait le chemin, Izzy les signe de se calme.

\- Ici c'est nous qui fait la loi alors si tu ne veux pas que tes amis ait des ennuis contente-toi de me suivre tranquillement menaça le chef

Izzy agrippa son bras en forçant dessus avec ses pouvoirs lycanthropes, le chef recula de douleur. Elle lui mit une gifle assez fort,

\- Premièrement ce ne sont pas mes amies mais mes frères et deuxièmes je n'aime pas qu'on me force et troisièmes j'ai déjà un petit copain dont tu n'arrive même pas la cheville alors dégage de mon chemin menaça Izzy froidement en utilisant sa voix d'Alpha

\- Tu vas me le payer sale ace s'écria le chef

Un rugissement se fit dans la salle à manger, tout le monde se tourna vers Alec qui était à deux doigts de se transformer.

\- RETIRE CE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE SUR MA SŒUR s'exclama Alec furieux

\- Alec calme-toi apaisa Izzy

Mais Alec n'était écoutait plus personne, Jace prit Alec par le bras alors qu'il se débattait dans ses bras.

\- Je m'occupe de lui rassura Jace

\- Je prévins ses professeurs et je te rejoins pour le calmer prévins Izzy

Jace hocha la tête et entraîna Alec dans son sillage, il l'emmena dans la forêt. Il l'entraîna assez loin de la forêt, Alec se déshabilla et se transforma et de même Jace. Alec se jeta sur Jace sous la colère et commença à se battre avec lui, après une deux bonne heure, Alec se calma.

 _\- C'est bon tu es calmé demanda Jace_

 _\- Oui je suis calmé maintenant répondit Alec_

 _\- Bien fit Jace en se transformant en humain_

Alec fit de même quand Izzy vint le rejoindre et gifla Alec,

\- Stupide grand-frère qu'est que je t'ai dis s'écria Izzy

Alec frotta sa joue endoloris et regarda Izzy furieuse,

\- Je suis désolé de m'être emporté s'excusa Alec penaud

\- Je te rappelle que la colère n'est pas bon pour toi vu que tu n'arrive pas à contrôler ta transformation vociféra Izzy

Alec baissa la tête comme un enfant pris en faute, il sentit une caresse sur sa joue et leva la tête pour voir Izzy lui sourit.

\- Mais je te remercie de vouloir toujours me protégé comme tu le fais remercia Izzy

\- Ce n'est rien petite sœur sourit Alec

Izzy prit son frère dans ses bras sous le regard heureux de Jace,

\- Personne ne t'a suivie, j'espère demanda Jace

\- Non personne, le groupe d'idiot ait eu peur d'Alec sur le coup avant de clamer qu'ils allaient se venger racontât Izzy en faisant un geste de la main pour signifié que c'est insignifiant

\- Bon on rentre, j'ai déjà perdu les premiers cours mais je veux étudier les autres prévins Alec

\- On y va par contre je préviens maman de ton petit coup de folies prévins Izzy

\- D'accord soupira Alec

Alec rejoignit ses autres ours en s'excusant auprès de ses professeurs, il rentra dans sa chambre et sentit son téléphone sonnait.

\- Allo répondit Alec

\- Alexander Gédéon Ligtwood, j'espère que tu as une bonne excuse pour justifier de votre coup de colère pesta Maryse furieuse

Alec racontât à sa mère l'histoire et son calme retrouvé par sa bagarre avec Jace,

\- Alec, je sais que tu es un grand-frère prévenant envers Izzy mais n'oublie pas qu'Izzy n'est plus une petite fille fragile et elle se sait se défendre aussi conseilla Maryse

\- Je sais maman mais je suis son grand-frère rappliqua Alec

Alec entendit sa mère soupirer, il vit Nathaniel entrait dans la chambre et lui faire signe.

\- Très bien, mais garde à l'avenir ton calme parce que contrairement à tes frères et ta sœur tu es le plus sujette à te transformer sous la colère commenta Maryse

\- Je sais mais Jace est là pour me calmer rassura Alec

\- Mais le jour où Jace ne sera pas comment vas-tu faire demanda Maryse

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire maman mais je garderai mon sang-froid la prochaine fois rassura Alec

\- Bien, je te laisse. On se retrouve pour le week-end clama Maryse

\- Oui, maman répondit Alec

Alec regarda si son colocataire n'était pas dans les parages,

\- Qu'est que ça à donner pour la réunion de tous les chefs des meutes du pays pour conter Valentin demanda Alec

\- C'est toujours en cours, ton père n'est toujours pas rentré. Je commence à m'inquiété du résultat répondit Maryse

\- Et le conseil demanda Alec

\- Je ne sais pas grand-chose aussi mon fils répondit Maryse

\- Je comprends maman, je te laisse prends-soin de toi et de Max raccrocha Alec

Sa mère lui dit au revoir et raccrocha, Nathaniel sortit de la douche.

\- Alors c'est ta mère qui te téléphonait demanda Nathaniel

\- Ouais, elle m'a téléphoné pour faire la moral sur un sujet très sensible pour moi soupira Alec

\- Ah bon demanda Nathaniel

\- Ouais mais elle le comprend souffla Alec

\- Comme tu dis, tu viens ce soir sortir demanda Nathaniel

\- Non, je vais me coucher répondit Alec

\- Mec, depuis que tu es ici je ne t'ai pas vu une seul fois dans une fête remarqua Nathaniel

\- C'est parce que je n'aime pas les fêtes et le seul fêtes que je participe c'est celle de mon petit ami organise expliqua Alec

\- Attends ton petit ami organise des fêtes demanda Nathaniel

\- Des parties en tout genres, moi et ma fratrie nous sommes des VIP quand nous y allons racontât Alec nostalgique

\- Putain la prochaine fois présente –moi ton petit ami pour sa voir qui c'est demanda Nathaniel curieux

\- Je lui dirai sourit Alec

\- Mais t'es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir, il y aura des mecs à la soirée proposa Nathaniel

\- Non désolé mais je suis quelqu'un de fidèle et même si ils sont beaux ou mignon, je n'ai que yeux pour mon petit ami rigola Alec

\- On ne te demande pas de toucher mais de regarder proposa son colocataire

\- Merci mais non riait Alec

\- Tu crois que ton petit ami loin de toi est fidèle demanda son camarade de chambre

\- Je le sais qu'il est fidèle répondit Alec

\- Je vais être sincère avec toi, mais toi ici et lui là-bas vous alliez vraiment le coup demanda Nathaniel

\- Notre amour à tout les deux est très puissant que même la distance ne nous sépare pas, expliqua Alec rêveur

\- D'ailleurs vous avez déjà vous envoyer en l'air interrogea Nathaniel

Alec rougit et hocha la tête en passant sa main sur sa marque d'imprégné, il ferma les yeux en se souvenant encore sa nuit où il s'est donné à Magnus. Sans le vouloir il libéra des phéromones, il entendit toquer. Nathaniel ouvrit et vit Jace furieux devant la porte,

\- Mets ton bracelet ordonna Jace en se pinçant le nez

\- Je suis désolé s'excusa Alec en mettant son bracelet

\- Merci fit Jace en s'en allant

Alec roula des yeux sous le regard de surpris de Nathaniel,

\- Oublie ce qu'il vient de passer, ça arrive assez souvent avec Jace conseilla Alec

Nathaniel hocha la tête et se prépara pour partir à la fête, Alec se retrouva seul dans la chambre avant de glisser dans son lit et contemplé la photo de Magnus avant de s'endormir.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le dragueur d'Alec et la visite de Magnus. Bisous glacé.**


	26. Chapter 25

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! J'ai mis le chapitre 4 corrigé !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 25, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 25**_

Alec se réveilla en grommelant, il se prépara pour aller en cours. Son colocataire était absent de son lit, il rejoignit Izzy et Jace à la cafétéria. Ils discutaient entre eux avant de se séparé pour aller en cour chacun, Alec s'installa à sa place en attendant son professeur. Il vérifié ses notes sur son cahier quand un jeune homme s'assit prés de lui. Alec ne vit pas que le jeune homme était en train de reluquer suggestivement,

\- Salut salua le jeune homme

Alec leva la tête et tourna la tête vers la source de la voix,

\- Bonjour salua Alec poli

\- Je me présente Jonathan Wayland se présenta le jeune homme en tendant la main

\- Alec Lightwood se présenta Alec

\- Alors tu arrive à suivre les cours demanda Jonathan

\- Bien sûr, j'ai toujours adoré étudier répondit Alec

\- Cool, c'est pareil pour moi sourit Jonathan

Ils se taisent quand leur professeur entra dans la classe, il fit équipe avec Jonathan pour un devoir donné par leur professeur.

\- Ton numéro de chambre c'est combien comme ça, on pourrait réviser et continue le travail proposa Jonathan

\- C'est le numéro 14, de toute façons tu pourrais venir vu que mon colocataire n'est jamais là le soir répondit Alec

\- D'accord je viendrais sourit Jonathan

Ils se séparent et Alec se rendis à son prochain cours, arrivé le soir il prit sa douche et s'installa sur son lit pour commencé ses devoirs. Il se leva pour se rendre à la bibliothèque du campus pour emprunter quelque livre qu'il avait besoin pour ses devoirs quand il croisa Jonathan, il vint l'aider à porter certain livres

\- Tous ses livres pour lire, commenta Jonathan

\- Oui, j'en ai besoin pour certain cours répondit Alec

\- D'accord, je vais t'aider à l'emmener jusqu'à ta chambre suggéra Jonathan

Alec hocha la tête et discuta avec lui jusqu'à sa chambre, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

\- Tu peux entrer demanda Alec

Jonathan hocha la tête et entra dans la chambre d'Alec, il vit plusieurs photo sur le mur d'Alec de lui et de sa famille. Il sourit discrètement en voyant les photos, il tomba sur une photo de Magnus et il commença à froncer les sourcils.

\- Merci de m'avoir aidé remercia Alec

\- Ce n'est rien et puis nous sommes amis non sourit Jonathan

\- Si tu veux, on pourrait terminer le travail que le prof nous avait demandé demanda Alec

\- Bien sûr si tu veux sourit Jonathan

Ils commençaient à faire leur devoirs ensemble, Jonathan regarda Alec avec envie. Alec se massa la nuque, Jonathan remarqua cela

\- Tu as mal au cou demanda Jonathan

\- Un peu, ça passerai répondit Alec

\- Attends fit Jonathan en passant derrière Alec

Il commença à masser la nuque d'Alec, Alec glapit de plaisir en sentant toute ses tensions le quittait sous les mains de Jonathan. Alec soupira d'aise, Jonathan sourit perverse en voyant Alec détendu. Il s'approcha du cou d'Alec pour respirer son odeur, il se mordit les lèvres en regardant le carré de peau d'Alec. Il continua de masser Alec, il fronçât les sourcils quand il vit la marque d'imprégné d'Alec

\- C'est quoi cette cicatrise interrogea Jonathan

\- Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas rougit Alec

Jonathan regarda Alec rougir en souriant béat, il comprit que cette morsure que l'avait fait par quelqu'un qui l'aime. Alec toucha sa marque d'imprégné en se souvenant la nuit où lui et Magnus avait l'amour, il libéra ses phéromones sous le souvenir de leur nuit.

\- A quoi pense-tu Alec questionna Jonathan

\- A mon petit ami répondit Alec

\- Tu as un petit ami questionna Jonathan

\- Oui fit Alec en montrant la photo de Magnus

Jonathan regarda le regard plein d'amour d'Alec vers la photo de Magnus, il brûlait de jalousie en voyant l'amour dans les yeux d'Alec.

\- Vous vous êtes rencontré comment questionna Jonathan

\- Au cours d'un bal qu'organise ma famille répondit Alec

\- Tes parents sait que tu es gay interrogea Jonathan

\- Oui, ils le savent et ils appréciaient beaucoup Magnus et même ses parents m'aime bien dévoila Alec

\- Je vois fit Jonathan

\- Bon et si on retournait à nos devoirs demanda Alec en reposant la photo de Magnus

\- Bien sûr répondit Jonathan

Ils continuaient de faire leur devoir, après un moment Jonathan soupira de fatigue.

\- Si tu veux on peut faire une pause proposa Alec

\- Non ça va, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi répondit Jonathan

Alec hocha la tête en replongeant dans ses devoirs, il respira un grand coup quand il capta une odeur familière. Il referma son livre et se leva pour la porte de sa chambre, il trouva Magnus derrière la porte.

\- Salut mon amour sourit Magnus

\- Tu es là fit Alec en sautant dans les bras de Magnus

Magnus serra Alec dans ses bras et leva les yeux en croisant les yeux de Jonathan, il vit de la jalousie et de la colère dans les yeux de Jonathan. Il sourit en embrassant Alec dans le cou sur la marque d'imprégné, Alec recula et embrassa Magnus chastement.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu es là demanda Alec

\- Je suis juste de passage pour te voir car tu me manquais trop répondit Magnus

\- Je suis heureux que tu sois là sourit Alec en libérant ses phéromones

Jonathan regarda la scène qi se passait devant ses yeux, il serra les poings sous la jalousie. Alec souvenu de Jonathan, il fit entrer Magnus dans sa chambre.

\- Magnus je te présente Jonathan un camarade de classe et Jonathan je te présente Magnus mon petit ami présenta Alec

\- Ravie de faire votre connaissance fit Magnus en présentant sa main

\- Moi de même, bon ben je vous laisse en amoureux. Alec on se retrouve en cours lâcha Jonathan

\- D'accord, on se retrouve en cours répondit Alec

Jonathan hocha la tête en regardant Magnus, il sortit de la chambre d'Alec. Il referma la porte de la chambre

\- Profite bien de lui car bientôt il sera à moi murmura Jonathan

Magnus serra Alec dans ses bras, il respira l'odeur d'Alec à pleine nez. Il détacha d'Alec en regardant sa chambre,

\- Il me manque un peu de décors dans cette chambre remarqua Magnus

\- Rien d'autre, ne questionna Alec

\- Hum laisse moi réfléchir répondit Magnus en faisant mine de réfléchir

Alec s'approcha de Magnus et mit ses mains autour de son cou, Magnus l'agrippa par le pan de son pantalon pour qu'Alec s'approcha encore plus de lui.

\- Peut-être moi dans ton lit compris Magnus

\- Tu as parfaitement raison, il te manque dans mon lit sourit Alec

\- Je crois que je vais m'inscrire à l'université pour que je sois prés de toi proposa Magnus

\- Je croyais que tu allais proposer d'être mon professeur plaisanta Alec

\- Je n'y avais pas pensé d'être ton professeur mais je trouve que tu eu excellente idée, si j'étais professeur je t'aurai mis des heures de colle dans ma classe pour tu reste avec moi à la fin du cours ensuite je t'aurai prise sur mon bureau en guise de punition révéla Magnus

Alec rougit par la révélation, il haleta de plaisir en libérant ses phéromones. Magnus grogna de plaisir, il embrassa Alec langoureusement. Il fit reculer Alec sur son lit et le fit basculer sur le lit, il embrassa Alec avant de dévier ses lèvres dans cou. Alec rejeta sa tête pour facilité Magnus, il lui fit enlever son t-shirt et vint mordiller ses tétons. Alec gémit de plaisirs, Magnus descendit ses lèvres sur le torse d'Alec. Il arriva vers son pantalon et le défit pour prendre son membre dressé pour le masturber, Alec gémissait de plaisir en agrippant les draps de son lit. Magnus lui fit enlever son pantalon avant de se réinstalla entre ses jambes pour prendre son membre en bouche, Alec se cambra de plaisir en libérant encore plus de phéromones. Magnus suçota la tête comme une friandise, il fit entré un doigt en Alec qui était humide par son lubrifiant. Il en rajouta deux autres avant de les faire coulisser en lui, Alec criât le nom de son amant sous le plaisir. Magnus retira ses doigts en léchant pour goûté le lubrifiant sur ses doigts, Alec regarda la scène en se mordant les lèvres.

\- Magnus, tu es trop habillé à mon goût susurra Alec en se frottant à lui

Magnus lâcha un ricanement et se déshabiller, il révéla dans toute sa gloire à Alec qui le regarda avec gourmandise et avec de la luxure dans les yeux. Il s'installa à nouveau entre ses jambes, il pénétrait Alec sec ce qui le gémit de satisfait et de plaisir. Il bougeait en lui, Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière en gémissant de plaisir. Magnus ondula ses hanches en faisant des suçons dans le cou d'Alec, il frappa en Alec qui le fit crier de plaisir. Il comprit qu'il venait de frapper sa perle de plaisir, il recommença qui faisait hurler Alec de plaisir. Alec écarta encore plus les jambes pour que Magnus puisse le pénétrait encore plus, Magnus libérait ses phéromones d'Alpha dans l'air ce qui fit gémir Alec de contentement qui libéra à son tour encore plus de phéromones. Alec se déversa sur Magnus alors que Magnus se déversa après quelque coup, Magnus l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Je t'aime avoua Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Magnus déposa des baisers-papillons dans le cou le temps que le nœud se défait, Alec caressa le dos humide de Magnus. Après que le nœud soit défait, Magnus était allongé sur le dos la tête d'Alec sur lui.

\- Tu repars quand questionna Alec

\- Dans un quart d'heure, j'était passé te voir car j'avais une affaire à réglé pour mon père dans les environs expliqua Magnus

\- Je suis content que tu es passé franchement je n'en pouvais que tu sois loin de moi mon amour dévoila Alec

\- Je ressens la même chose pour toi, si j'écoutais mon instinct je t'aurai kidnappé et te séquestrer dans mon penthouse pour t'avoir prés de moi révéla Magnus

\- Tu m'aurais torturé avec le sexe taquina Alec

\- Oh oui je t'aurai fait de vilaine chose pour que tu me dises tout tes vilaine secret taquina Magnus

\- Je me demande comment tu aurais fait questionna Alec innocemment

\- Je t'aurais attaché avec des menottes et j'aurai joué le policier pour que tu me avoue toute tes méfaits expliqua Magnus

Alec frémissait de plaisir en imaginant Magnus en policier et lui habiller en voleur, Magnus ricana en sentant ses phéromones dans l'air.

\- On dirait ça t'excite de m'imaginé en policier susurra Magnus à son oreille

Alec gémis de plaisir sous la voix de Magnus, Magnus lui mordilla son oreille. Alec étouffa un gémissement de plaisir, Magnus le surplomba.

\- Tu n'a pas contre d'un deuxième round proposa Magnus

\- Oh que non, au contraire je me demandé quand est ce que tu allais me le proposé sourit Alec en écartant les jambes

Magnus le pénétrait à nouveau ce qui fit gémir Alec de satisfaction, il ondula ses hanches en Alec qui le fit crier de plaisir. Alec bougea ses hanches en même temps que Magnus ce qui fit résonné leur peau dans un son obsèdes accompagné de la symphonie de gémissements de plaisir, Alec enfouis sa tête dans le cou de Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou. Magnus grogna de plaisir en sentant les lèvres d'Alec dans son cou, il donna un coup violent qui allait frapper sa prostate qui le fit crié de plaisir. Il fit dégagea ses phéromones en même temps que Magnus, il se déversa à nouveau sur Magnus après quelques coup de butoirs en lui il jouit en lui. Alec était essoufflé et les yeux brillant de plaisir et d'amour,

\- C'est sûr que Blondinet va râler en venant te voir ricana Magnus

\- Je ne crois pas que Jace va venir me voir vu que Clary lui manque beaucoup et crois moi il va râler en sachant que tu es venu me voir ricana Alec

Ils riaient tout les deux, au future lamentation de Jace en attendant que le nœud se défaire. Après que le nœud soit défait Magnus se leva et s'habilla pour partir, Alec mata son corps sans honte.

\- Ce que tu vois te plait questionna Magnus en le regardant par-dessus son épaule

\- Plus qu'agréable répondit Alec en souriant mutine

Magnus lâcha un petit rire, il vint embrasser Alec tendrement.

\- Dommage que tu ne peux pas resté ici soupira Alec

\- Je sais et je t'aurai fait l'amour toute la nuit si je le pouvais renchérit Magnus

\- Je t'aime dévoila Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Magnus l'embrassa à nouveau, il se leva

\- Je te téléphone demain soir informa Magnus

\- D'accord, fais attention à toi et rentre bien avertit Alec

\- Autre chose s'amusa Magnus

\- Je t'aime renchérit Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi et je t'attends à la penthouse pendant le week-end annonça Magnus

Alec hocha la tête et regarda son petit ami partit, il voulait le raccompagner mais il savait que la séparation sera encore plus dur. Il s'enrouler dans ses draps en sentant encore l'odeur de Magnus, il geint de plaisir de l'odeur de son alpha. Nathaniel rentra dans la chambre et vis Alec les yeux fermé dans son lit respirant les draps,

\- Yo salua Nathaniel

Alec se réveilla de sa torpeur et regarda Nathaniel,

\- Salut salua Alec

\- On dirait que tu as eu quelqu'un dans ton lit, ricana Nathaniel

\- C'est le cas, j'ai eu quelqu'un dans mon lit répondit Alec

\- Je savais que tu allais craquer décréta Nathaniel

\- Je n'ai pas craqué, Magnus est passé me voir révéla Alec

\- Attends tu veux que ton petit ami est passé et tu as en profité haleta Nathaniel

\- Oui et j'étais content de le voir avoua Alec

\- Alors c'était comment votre partie de jambes en l'air ricana Nathaniel

Alec rougit et sourit béat, Nathaniel vit les yeux d'Alec brillait d'amour et du bonheur.

\- Heureusement que je n'étais pas souffla son colocataire

\- Je te rappelle que tu n'es pas discret quand tu ramènes une fille dans la chambre rétorqua Alec

Nathaniel haussa les épaules en souriant suggestivement,

\- D'ailleurs je me suis tapé presque toute les filles de la résidence informa Nathaniel

\- Tant mieux pour toi souffla Alec

\- Au fait Isabelle Lightwood est un parent à toi interrogea Nathaniel

\- Oui c'est ma petite sœur et tu l'oublie tout de suite rappliqua Alec en voyant Nathaniel allait parler

\- Quoi juste une nuit c'est tout supplia Nathaniel

\- Nathaniel oublie ma sœur d'accord elle a déjà son petit copain et puis elle n'est plus le genre de fille d'un coup d'un soir expliqua Alec

\- Comment ça elle n'est plus le genre d'un coup d'un soir demanda le jeune homme

\- Izzy avait l'habitude de sortir avec beaucoup de garçon avant de rencontrer son copain racontât Alec

\- C'est dommage parce qu'elle est canon souffla son camarade de chambre

\- Je sais, tu peux regarder mais ne pas la toucher avertit Alec

\- Et son copain, il doit un vrai Bad boy non questionna Nathaniel

\- C'est un fan de star Wars et d'autres films en tout genre, répondit Alec

\- Un Geek s'exclama le jeune homme surpris

\- Ouais répondit Alec

\- Mais comment ça se fait qu'un Nerd peut sortit avec une bombe qu'est ta sœur claqua Nathaniel dégoûté

\- Le coup de foudre dévoila Alec dans ses souvenir

\- Arrête ton char rigola le jeune homme

\- Chez nous ça existe et je peux te dire quand ça te frappe tu oublie tout autour de toi seul la personne qui est devant toi est ton univers décréta Alec rêveur

\- La manière que tu dis c'est que tu l'a vécu avec ton petit ami n'est ce pas demanda Nathaniel

\- Oui et Magnus est tombé amoureux de moi le même jour que moi je suis tombé amoureux de lui sourit Alec

\- C'est un peu neuneu tout ça grimaça Nathaniel

\- Quand tu tomberas amoureux de quelqu'un, crois-moi tu verras que j'avais raison décréta Alec

\- Mouais mais pour l'instant je vais me coucher bonne nuit souhaita son camarade en s'allongeant sur son lit

\- A toi aussi souhaita Alec

Alec se plongea dans les draps remplie de l'odeur de Magnus, il s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

 **Review**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'insistance de Jonathan et journée familiale. Bisous glacé.**


	27. Chapter 26

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Kalia : Voila la suite pour toi et non c'est un autre Jonathan celui-là.**

 **Marine 62 : Tu vas beaucoup rire avec Nathaniel par contre la jalousie de Magnus sera explosif mais cela tu vas le découvrir dans les prochain chapitre**

 **Angel Clary : Oh ça va beaucoup te plaire crois moi XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 26, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 26**_

Alec se réveilla et s'étira dans son lit, il plongea son nez dans ses draps pour respirer l'odeur de Magnus qui était imprégné dedans. Il glapit de plaisir, il se frotta contre ses draps en geins de plaisir.

\- Alec interpella son camarade de chambre

Alec regarda Nathaniel les yeux mi-clos,

\- Tout va bien demanda Nathaniel

\- Oui tout va bien, je vais me lever pour me préparé répondit Alec

\- D'accord fit Nathaniel interloqué

Alec quitta ses draps à regret pour se prépare pour aller en cours, il rejoignit Jace et Izzy dans la cafétéria. Izzy regarda le cou d'Alec en fronçant les sourcils,

\- Alec, peux tu enlever ton bracelet s'il te plait grinça Izzy

Alec enleva son bracelet et l'odeur de Magnus parvint au nez de Jace et Izzy, Jace grimaça de dégoût alors qu'Izzy souriait malicieusement

\- Il est venu te voir hier soir conclût Izzy

\- Il avait une affaire à traiter pour son père et il a en profitait pour venir me voir expliqua Alec en remettant son bracelet

\- Ce n'est pas juste que le sapin de noël vient fourrer sa nouille en toi alors que moi je dois faire mastiquer moi-même en pensant à Clary au réveil claqua Jace

\- Jace rougit Alec

\- D'ailleurs elle est de combien sa taille demanda Izzy curieuse

\- Ah non Izzy s'il te plait attends que je ne suis pas dans les parages pour lui demander cela grimaça Jace

\- T'as peur qu'Alec dit que Magnus a une plus grosse que toi ennuya Izzy

\- Ah ça jamais qu'il a la plus grosse, j'ai la plus grosse clama Jace en bombant le torse fièrement

\- Alors Alec demanda Izzy

\- Je…Dans la forêt ce soir annonça Alec rouge

Alec se leva en fuyant très loin de son frère et sa sœur qui continuait de se chamailler, il se mit à pensé à Magnus et il se mit à sourire rêveur qu'il allait le revoir dans deux jours. Pris dans ses pensés il se cogna avec quelqu'un,

\- Désolé je ne regardais pas où j'allais s'excusa Alec

\- Pas besoin de t'excuser Alec fit une voix

Alec leva la tête et croisa Jonathan, il sourit amicalement envers lui.

\- Salut salua Alec

\- Salut alors vous avez fêté vos retrouvaille toi et ton petit ami demanda Jonathan avec un sourire crispé

\- Oui, j'étais content de le retrouver rêva Alec

Jonathan eut un éclat de jalousie en voyant Alec avec un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres, il se força à sourire pour paraître agréable.

\- Ça te dirait de sortir ce soir rien que tout les deux entre potes, proposa Jonathan

\- Je suis désolé mais j'ai des engagements pour ce soir s'excusa Alec

\- Avec ton petit ami questionna Jonathan d'un ton sec

\- Non avec ma sœur et mon frère répondit Alec en fronçant les sourcils par son ton

\- Oh d'accord alors disons demain proposa Jonathan

\- Ça marche pour demain acquiesça Alec

\- C'est sympa alors, tu viens je crois que le cours va commencer suggéra Jonathan en souriant goguenard

Alec hocha la tête et le suivi en cours, après la journée Alec entra dans la chambre. Nathaniel se leva de son lit et sortit un paquet de chips ce qui fit froncé les sourcils d'Alec,

\- Tiens proposa Nathaniel

\- Merci mais pourquoi est ce que tu me le donne demanda Alec en s'asseyant sur son lit

\- Pour que tu m'arrange le coup avec ta sœur répondit Nathaniel

Alec allait ouvert le paquet avant de le jeter à la figure de Nathaniel,

\- J'ai dit non gronda Alec

\- Allez quoi, tu sais que ta sœur est la plus jolie fille du campus et que toute le monde se retourne pour la regarder racontât Nathaniel

\- Je le sais mais c'est non elle a déjà son copain et tu dois respecter cela gronda Alec en croisant les bras

\- Juste une nuit ou une soirée, s'il te plait supplia Nathaniel

\- Non j'ais dis, bon j'y vais elle m'attend d'ailleurs fit Alec en regardant son réveil

\- Je peux venir proposa Nathaniel

\- Non s'exclama Alec lassé

\- T'es qu'un rabat-joie souffla son camarade de chambre

\- Hé toi un coureur de jupons rétorqua Alec

Alec se dirigea vers la forêt en veillant si personne ne le suivait, il s'engouffrait assez loin et vis Jace appuyé contre un arbre en train de téléphoné.

\- C'est Alec qui vient d'arriver répondit Jace

Alec s'accroupit par terre en attendant sa sœur, Jace lui tendit son téléphone en soupirant d'exaspération

\- Allo répondit Alec

\- Coucou mon corbeau salua Clary

\- Salut ma rouquine répondit Alec ce qui fit grogner Jace de jalousie

\- Jace est en train de gronder supposa Clary

\- Plutôt en train de cramer rigola Alec

Clary riait dans le téléphone, Alec souriait en entendant la voix de sa meilleure amie.

\- Alors quoi de neuf ? Jace m'a dit que Magnus t'a rendu visite hier soir lança Clary

\- Oui, il est venu me voir après avoir réglé une affaire pour son père répondit Alec

\- Tu as dû en profitait un max avec lui non interrogea Clary

\- Oh que oui, mais j'étais malheureux quand il est parti soupira Alec de tristesse

\- Je suis contente qu'il soit passé te voir, moi aussi je voudrais bien voir toi et Jace souffla Clary

\- Toi aussi tu me manque ma rouquine sourit Alec en voyant Jace protesté dans son coin

\- D'ailleurs mon corbeau est ce que tu voudrais me servir encore de modèle demanda Clary

\- Bien sûr ma rouquine, qui t'a demandé cette fois-ci interrogea Alec

\- C'est mon prof dans mon université mais cette fois-ci il nous a demandé de peindre quelqu'un dans une position sensuelle expliqua Clary

\- D'accord j'accepte de te prêter mon corps encore une fois pour toi taquina Alec en regardant son frère hurler des insultes à l'encontre d'Alec

\- Jace est en train d'hurler que je l'entends derrière riait Clary

\- Ton copain est en train de vociféré comme il va me jeté en pâture aux canards après m'avoir coupé en rondelle ricana Alec

\- Jace et les canards, une grande histoire d'amour soupira Clary

\- Je te laisse, j'ai été heureux de t'avoir parlé ma rouquine clama Alec

\- Toi aussi mon corbeau allez passe Jace avant qu'il brûle le campus souffla Clary

Alec rendit Jace son téléphone qui lui jeta un regard noir, il discuta avec sa petite ami. Izzy arriva et les vit

\- C'est qui au téléphone questionna Izzy

\- C'est Clary répondit Alec

\- Oh comment elle va demanda Izzy de joie

\- Très bien répondit Jace en jetant un regard glacial à Alec

Alec roulât des yeux en voyant le comportement puéril de Jace, Izzy rigola de la situation.

\- Jace, tu es ridicule. Clary est ma meilleure amie et de plus je ne suis pas attiré par elle si tu vois ce que je veux dire soupira Alec

\- Non tu es attiré par tout ce qui brille et qui a une plus grosse taquina Izzy

Alec rougit alors que Jace fulminait,

\- Ce qu'on va voir, on va se transformé et on verra défia Jace

Izzy souriait est allé derrière un arbre pour se déshabiller, Alec et Jace fit de même et attendit Izzy revenir transformé en louve. Ils courraient dans la forêt, ils arrêtaient vers la bordure de la forêt pour se reposer. Jace et Izzy regardaient Alec avec insistance, Alec soupira de lassitude et les permit de regarder ses souvenirs.

 _\- Putain c'est chaud entre vous deux_ s'exclama Izzy en découvrant les souvenirs

 _\- J'ai envie gerbé_ brailla Jace en geins de dégoût

Alec remercia le ciel qu'il soit sous forme de loup pour cacher ses rougissements,

 _\- Oh c'est bien que je pensais Magnus a la plus grosse_ observa Izzy

 _\- Ce n'est pas vrai_ s'offusqua Jace horreur

 _\- Bon on arrête maintenant_ rougit Alec en arrêtant ses souvenir

 _\- Hé je n'ai pas tout vu_ s'indigna Izzy

 _\- Izzy_ soupira Alec en geins de lassitude

Ils retournèrent à leur point de rendez-vous et se retransformaient en humain, ils allaient s'assoit sur le banc du campus en profitant de la fraîcheur de la nuit.

\- Jace par ici la monnaie ricana Izzy

\- Ne me dit pas que vous avez pariez sur la taille de mon copain s'indigna Alec

\- Ok, on te le dit pas répondit Izzy en recevant les billets

Alec passa une main sur son visage de dépit, Izzy comptait ses billets alors Jace marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles dans son coin.

\- Au fait maman a téléphoné pour demandé nos nouvelles informa Izzy

\- Et elle va bien demanda Alec

\- Oui tout va bien d'ailleurs elle m'a dit que papa est rentré de la réunion du conseil mais elle n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus racontât Izzy

Alec hocha la tête, ils discutaient encore un peu avant de se séparer. Alec retourna dans sa chambre, Nathaniel vis Alec rentré et lui tourna le dos en boudant. Alec haussa un sourcil mais ne dis rien et s'allongea dans ses draps où avait encore l'odeur de Magnus, il soupira d'aise en s'endormant avec le sourire à la lèvre. Le lendemain après avoir une journée de cours, Alec retourna dans sa chambre où il y avait un paquet de sucrerie sur son lit,

\- Alors demanda Nathaniel

\- Non pour ma sœur gronda Alec

\- Rabat-joie s'indigna Nathaniel en sortant de la chambre

Alec balança la tête et s'allongea sur le lit en respirant l'odeur de Magnus sur son lit, il se frotta dedans en se retenant de gémir. Il entendit toquer, il se leva en sortant dans les draps pour ouvrir la porte.

\- Salut tu n'as pas oublié qu'on devait sortit boire un verre tout les deux lança Jonathan

\- Non, j'arrive fit Alec

Il se retourna pour récupérer son bracelet qu'il mit à son poignet et sa veste, il rejoignit Jonathan. Jonathan l'emmena dans un bar gay, Alec se sentit mal à l'aise en voyant le regard de certain homme sur lui.

\- Tu commande quoi demanda Jonathan

\- Un soda répondit Alec

\- Quoi rien que cela souffla Jonathan

\- Oui rien que cela, je ne suis pas boisson alcoolique expliqua Alec

\- Je vois alors raconte moi un peu sur toi questionna Jonathan

\- Ma famille a emménagé ici peu après ma naissance, ma mère travaille en tant que médecin-chef dans l'hôpital de la ville et mon père est chef d'entreprise qui est multinationale. Ma sœur Izzy et mon frère Jace sont avec moi à l'université, j'ai un frère plus jeune Max qui est encore au collège. Mes parents ont adopté Jace quand j'avais 10 ans, il était le fils d'un ami de mon père qui est décédé avec sa femme dans un accident de voiture racontât Alec

\- Et ton copain demanda Jonathan

\- Magnus, comme je te l'ai dit on s'est rencontré au cours d'un bal organisé par ma famille. On s'est revus et on a sortis ensemble jusqu'à maintenant expliqua Alec

\- Tes parents s'est que toi et ton petit ami vous avez passé le cap questionna Jonathan en buvant sa bière

\- Oui, ils le savaient mes parents ont toujours été protecteur envers moi-même avec mes frères et sœur commenta Alec en jouant avec son bracelet

Jonathan brûlait littéralement de jalousie en entendant qu'Alec n'est plus vierge, il remarqua Alec jouait avec son bracelet.

\- Joli bracelet, un cadeau de ton petit ami demanda Jonathan

\- De mes parents répondit Alec d'un ton lassitude

\- Tiens, tiens regardez qui va là fit une voix

Alec tourna la tête vers la voix et souris en le reconnaissant, Jonathan fronçât les sourcils en voyant les nouveaux venus. Un jeune homme auœil vairon et un autre jeune homme accroché à lui, Alec sourit encore plus en sentant leur odeur de béta et d'alpha en les reconnaissant

\- Salut vous deux ça fait longtemps salua Alec

\- Et toi alors, Helen m'a dit que tu as un petit ami sous entendus le jeune homme après avoirs senti l'odeur humaine de Jonathan

\- Les nouvelles vont vite soupira Alec

\- Tu sais Aline ne sait pas cacher quelque chose avec Helen sourit le jeune homme

\- Confession sous l'oreiller supposa Alec en souriant

\- Ouais ricana le jeune homme

Jonathan racla sa gorge pour signaler sa présence, Alec se tourna vers lui

\- Excuse moi, Jonathan je te présente Mark Blackthorn et son petit ami Kieran, Marl je te présente Jonathan un ami de la fac présenta Alec

\- Ravie de faire votre connaissance présenta Mark en présenta sa main

\- Moi de même de faire votre connaissance répondit Jonathan

\- Alors vous êtes en sorti en amoureux supposa Alec

\- Ouais sourit Mark en souriant suggestivement

\- Sa sœur nous a jeté de dehors pour passé la nuit avec Aline expliqua Kieran nonchalamment

\- Kieran s'exclama Mark dépité

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Kieran simplement

Alec sourit à leur mimiques, il vit Mark tournait la tête sur le coté en exposant sa marque d'imprégné.

\- On va vous laissé, je t'ai ravie te revoir Alec passe le bonjour à ta famille fit Mark

\- Moi aussi passe le bonjour à tout le monde de ma part répondit Alec

Les deux tourtereaux s'en allaient en laissant Alec seul avec Jonathan,

\- Des amis à toi, demanda Jonathan

\- La petite amie de sa sœur est une amie d'enfance et sa famille ont les connaît depuis que elle a commencé les fréquenter expliqua Alec

\- Ta famille connaît beaucoup de monde depuis votre arrivé commenta Jonathan

\- Je sais sourit Alec

Jonathan regarda Alec sur le coin de l'œil, il détailla Alec d'un air malsain. Il tiqua légèrement en voyant la marque d'imprégné d'Alec, Alec termina son soda.

\- Je rentre, il commence à se faire tard et j'ai cours demain avant de rentrer pour le week-end chez moi avoua Alec

\- Attends je te raccompagne fit Jonathan en payant

Jonathan raccompagna Alec jusqu'à sa porte, Alec ouvrit la porte de sa chambre

\- Merci pour cette soirée, c'était sympa sourit Alec

\- On pourrait sortir à nouveau si tu veux proposa Jonathan

\- Bien sûr, bonne nuit souhaita Alec

\- Bonne nuit à toi aussi souhaita Jonathan

Alec rentra et ferma la porte, Jonathan arrêta de sourire et regarda la porte.

\- Bientôt tu seras à moi et tu oublieras ton petit ami ricana Jonathan

Alec s'allongea sur son lit et regarda le lit vide de Nathaniel, le lendemain après les cours Alec rentra chez lui avec Izzy et Jace. Maryse les accueillit en les serrant chacun dans ses bras de même pour Robert,

\- Vous nous a beaucoup manqué souffla Maryse

\- Toi aussi maman répondit Alec

\- Demain nous allons passer une journée en famille annonça Robert

\- Ce n'est pas juste j'avais prévue de passer la journée avec Simon s'indigna Izzy

\- Et moi Clary soupira Jace

\- Je n'ai jamais dis que vous ne pouvez pas partir sans vos imprégné sourit Robert

\- Donc ils vont venir s'exclama Izzy de joie

Alec sourit de joie en sachant qu'il allait passer la journée avec Magnus et sa famille, le lendemain toute la famille partit au lac où ils avaient l'habitude de passé les vacances. Alec avait la tête posé sur le ventre de Magnus en souriant béat, Magnus était allongé aussi en jouant dans les cheveux de son imprégné.

\- Maman il y a Jace qui est en train d'insulté les canards du coin observa Max

\- Par l'ange je pense que je vais l'emmène vraiment chez psy s'offusqua Maryse

\- Je pense que l'interné sera beaucoup mieux pour tout le monde suggéra Magnus

\- Magnus s'offusqua Alec

\- Je plaisante mon amour enfin à moitié plaisanta Magnus

Alec frappa Magnus dans les cotés ce qui le fit rire, Magnus vit l'embrassé. Ils entendirent Maryse criait contre Jace,

\- JONATHAN CHRISTOHER LIGHTWOOD, RAMENE MES COUVERTS TOUT DE SUITE ET ARRÊTE TON CINEMA PARCE QUE TU ES EN TRAIN DE NOUS FOUTRE LA HONTE s'écria Maryse

\- Mais maman ce sont des créatures diaboliques, il faut que je vous protège parce que ils vont nous tuer un par un s'écria Jace en brandissant un couteau de table

Clary s'assis prés des tourtereaux,

\- Tiens biscuit tu ne vas stopper ton petit copain taquina Magnus

\- Pour l'instant il n'est pas mon petit copain, il le sera à nouveau quand il terminera son cirque renfrogna Clary

\- Tu t'es tombé sur le mauvais type sourit Alec

\- J'aurai dû tomber sur toi et je paris qu'on ferait de beaux enfants taquina Clary

\- Il n'est pas trop tard, je quitte Magnus et toi Jace pour s'enfuir rien que tout les deux au soleil couchant rigola Alec

\- Pour aller où demanda Clary

\- A l'Amazonie au moins au on sera rien que tout les deux et personne nous sépara riait Alec

\- Jusqu'à qu'on se fasse bouffer par un anaconda ou un alligator rigola Clary

\- Oh je n'ai pas pensé mais on mourra tout les deux sourit Alec

Magnus rigola en écoutant leur conversation,

\- Tu sais biscuit, Alec se fait déjà dévoré par un anaconda sous entend Magnus suggestivement

Clary éclata de rire alors que Alec rougit violemment avant de se redressait pour frapper son petit ami qui riait aussi, Jace reviens penaud.

\- Vous discutez sur qui demanda Jace en s'asseyant prés de Clary

\- Alec et les anacondas sourit Clary

Jace regarda sa petit amie et vis le sourire pervers de Magnus et le rougissement d'Alec,

\- Ok vous savez quoi, je ne veux pas savoir Alec m'a montré les souvenir et franchement c'est écœurant râla Jace

\- Oh tu as vu, j'espère que tu a en pris de la graine blondinet ricana Magnus

\- Putain Alec qu'est que je fais dans ma vie précédemment pour que me donne un beau-frère insupportable renfrogna Jace

\- Ton frère me supporte lui et tu sais comment sourit Magnus pervers

\- Je ne veux pas savoir pâlît Jace

\- Ben je vais te le dire comme tu as dit il me laisse mettre ma queue dans son derrière répondit Magnus

\- Magnus s'offusqua Alec rouge

Clary se tenait les côtes tellement elle riait alors que Alec était au bord de l'évanouissement tellement il rougissant et Jace palissait de plus en plus sous le ricanement de Magnus.

\- Je crois que je vais gerber choqua Jace

Ils passèrent un moment agréable au bord de du lac, Alec rentra chez Magnus pour passé la soirée avec lui avant de s'endormir dans ses bras.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre les examens partiels et les chaleurs d'Alec. Bisous glacé.**


	28. Chapter 27

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Marine 62 : Désolé mais les petit louveteaux ne sera pas pour maintenant, pour Jonathan il va essayer beaucoup de s'approcher d'Alec. C'est vrai que pour Jace et les canards s'est une grande histoire d'amour, Magnus fait comprendre qu'il adore le derrière d'Alec. Nathaniel est un véritable farceur vu qu'il veut payer Alec pour qu'il puisse sortir avec Izzy.**

 **DemmMyzei : Jace ne veut rien savoir sur la vie sexuelle d'Alec mais cela ne l'empêche de plaisanté dessus, malheureusement Jonathan ne partira pas avant un bon moment.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 27, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 27**_

Des mois ont passés depuis la rentrée d'Alec et la fratrie à la fac, ils étaient deux semaines des vacances de Noël. Mais avant de cela ils devaient passer les examens partiels avant d'aller en vacances, Alec révisait sans cesse pour réussir ses partiels que parfois il s'écroulait sur son lit épuisé de fatigue. Alec se réveilla après avoir révisé presque toute la nuit, il passa sa main sur son visage.

\- Ça se voir que tu manque de sommeil observa Nathaniel

\- Je sais mais je me reposerai quand les examens sont finis bailla Alec

\- Ou quand tu seras mort épuisé et je te rassure que je ferai un très bon éloge sur toi à ton enterrement après avoir passé la soirée à réconforté ta sœur plaisanta Nathaniel

\- C'est ça et je t'ai dit non pour ma sœur gronda Alec

\- T'es pas drôle, je voudrais une soirée avec elle c'est tout proposa le jeune homme

\- C'est un non définitive grommela Alec en se levant

Nathaniel fit une moue boudeuse pendant qu'Alec se prépara dans la salle de bain, il était en train de se doucher en pensant qu'il était beaucoup fatigué depuis quelque temps en même temps sur les dents. Il sortit de sa douche et passa son bracelet au poignet, il se rendit à la cafétéria où Izzy et Jace étaient là.

\- Par l'ange Alec t'as des valises sous les yeux tu pars en voyage plaisanta Jace

\- Je suis en train de réviser sur les examens partiels rappliqua Alec

\- Ce n'est pas en te négligeant comme ça que tu vas les réussir s'inquiéta Izzy

\- Je vais bien rassura Alec

\- Non tu ne vas pas bien Alec, il faut que tu te repose une peu même maman me demande tes nouvelles vu que tu oublies de lui répondre tellement tu t'écroule sur ton lit fatigué expliqua Izzy

\- Et même Magnus nous demande tes nouvelles vu que tu le néglige ajouta Jace

\- C'est vrai que j'ai un peu dépassé les bornes mais je veux tellement réussir ces examens avoua Alec en baissant la tête

\- Ecoute ce soir je viendrais dormir avec toi comme ça tu pourras bien te reposer suggéra Izzy

Alec hocha la tête, arrivé le soir Alec était en train de réviser encore dans ses devoirs quand il entendit toquer à sa porte. Il soupira et ouvrit la porte à Izzy,

\- Izzy soupira Alec

\- Au lit ordonna Izzy

Alec se glissa dans son lit avec sa sœur et s'endormis aussitôt, Izzy passa la main dans les cheveux de son frère. Elle l'enleva son bracelet et sentit l'odeur de son frère qui était légèrement différent que d'habitude, elle pensa que qu'il était fatigué. Elle se coucha prés de lui avant de s'endormir à son tour, le lendemain Alec bailla se sentait beaucoup mieux. Il tourna la tête pour voir sa sœur prés de lui, il tourna la tête pour voir son camarade de chambre le regarda en colère.

\- Je t'ai dis non coupa Alec en voyant son ami ouvrir la bouche

Celui-ci sortit de la chambre en marmonnant contre Alec, Alec réveilla sa sœur qui se leva et retourna dans sa chambre pour se préparait. Il se prépara à son tour, il rejoignit Jace dans la cafétéria.

\- Je suis content de te voir mieux rassura Jace

Alec roula des yeux et vis Izzy entra dans la cafétéria, elle s'asseye en regardant Alec satisfait que celui-ci s'est enfin reposé. Alec sourit à sa sœur pour la rassurer

\- Alec peux-tu enlever ton bracelet s'il te plait demanda Izzy

Alec enleva son bracelet sous la demande bizarre de sa sœur, elle le renifla en fronçant les sourcils. Alec remit son bracelet, il regarda Izzy qui réfléchissait en fronçant les sourcils

\- Qu'est qu'il y a questionna Alec

\- Ton odeur est légèrement différent que d'habitude mais je pense que c'est la fatigue doit jouer un rôle à ton odeur rassura Izzy

Alec haussa les épaules et se leva pour aller en cours, il croisa Jonathan dans le couloir.

\- Tu as fini par décrocher de tes bouquins pour enfin dormir taquina Jonathan

\- Ma sœur m'a obligé de dormir en dormant avec moi souffla Alec en grattant sa nuque

\- Elle avait raison, tu étais toujours en train de réviser alors les examens partiels n'est que dans une semaine. Il faut que tu lèves un peu le pied pour te reposer, suggéra Jonathan

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je comptais sur les vacances de Noël pour me reposer enfin rassura Alec

\- Si tu le dis, ça te dirais qu'on aille boire un peu proposa Jonathan

\- Je voudrais bien mais j'ai un peu négligé mon petit ami par rapport mes révisions et je pense l'appeler ce soir refusa Alec

\- C'est dommage fit Jonathan en ayant de la jalousie dans les yeux

\- Tu viens les cours vont commencer s'exclama Alec de joie

\- J'arrive sourit Jonathan

Alec entra en classe et Jonathan serrait les poings en voyant que Alec pensait encore à son petit ami, il pensa qu'il faut qu'il fasse quelque chose contre Magnus pour avoir Alec. Une semaine plus tard Alec était en plein examen partiels, il rentra dans sa chambre en soupirant de fatigue et de soulagement car il venait de terminer les derniers examens avant les vacances.

\- Enfin les vacances s'écria Nathaniel

\- Qu'est que tu vas faire pendant les vacances de Noël demanda Alec

\- Te téléphone pour que tu me laisse sortir avec ta sœur répondit Nathaniel

\- Ma réponse ne changera pas du tout et ce sera toujours non refusa Alec

\- T'es pas drôle bouda Nathaniel

\- Allez sérieux qu'est que tu vas faire quoi questionna Alec

\- Je vais en voyage avec mes darons pour voir ma famille en Texas répondit Nathaniel

\- Mes beaux-parents habite en Texas eux aussi avoua Alec

\- Si tu viens là-bas appelle moi suggéra Nathaniel

\- Peut-être que j'y irais avec Magnus mais je ne sais pas si il va y aller révéla Alec

\- Et toi demanda Nathaniel

\- Je passerai mes vacances avec ma famille en plus ma grand-mère paternelle vient pour les fêtes et je peux t'assurer que je ne suis pas fan d'elle grimaça Alec

\- Faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties riait Nathaniel

\- Ma mère en tout cas voudrais la pousser justement du haut de la falaise rigola Alec

Nathaniel rigola avec Alec, Alec rassembla ses affaires pour rentrer chez lui. Il mettait ses affaires dans sa voiture avec celle d'Izzy et de Jace,

\- Alors tu vas passer les vacances avec ta famille fit une voix

Alec leva la tête et sourit avec Jonathan,

\- Ouais avec toute le monde répondit Alec

\- Au fait j'ai oublié de te donner mon numéro de téléphone comme cela, je pourrais venir te voir pour les fêtes proposa Jonathan

\- Bien sûr attends je vais chercher mon téléphone fit Alec en allant dans sa voiture

Alec prit son téléphone et dona son numéro à Jonathan qui lui donnait le sien, Jace et Izzy arriva avec leurs derniers cartons.

\- Qui c'est lui interrogea Izzy

\- Je vous présente Jonathan Wayland et Jonathan voici ma sœur Izzy et mon frère Jace présenta Alec

\- Ravie de faire votre connaissance, Alec m'a beaucoup parlé de vous présenta Jonathan

\- Nous aussi sommes ravi de te rencontrer présenta Izzy à son tour

\- Bon on y va, j'ai envie de voir Clary renfrogna Jace

Alec roula des yeux et mit les derniers cartons dans la voiture avant de saluer Jonathan, il monta dans sa voiture et conduisit jusqu'au domaine. Il arriva et commença à déchargé sa voiture, il rentra et vis sa mère dans le salon.

\- Tiens vous voilà enfin sourit sa mère

Alec déposa ses cartons et vint prendre sa mère dans ses bras, Izzy et Jace fit pareil avec leur mère.

\- Je vous rappelle que dans deux semaines votre grand-mère va venir ici grimaça Maryse en sachant la venue de sa belle-mère

\- On le sait et est ce qu'on ne pourrait pas s'éclipser proposa Izzy avec espoir

\- Malheureusement non soupira Maryse

Le trio soupiraient de concert en sachant que la grande matriarche Lightwood va critiquait tout à sa portée, Alec déchargea ses affaires de sa voiture avant d'aller dîner et se couchait fatigué. Quelques jours plus tard Alec se réveilla, il était brûlant à l'intérieur de lui. Il se leva et se prépara, il descendit pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Il s'assit en se retenant de glapit de plaisir en sentant le froid contre sa cuisse, Maryse avait senti son pics de phéromones en hausse. Elle sourit,

\- Maman, dis à Alec de nous arrêtait de répandre ses phéromones grimaça Jace en entrant dans la cuisine

\- Jace à raison c'est véritablement plus fort que d'habitude grimaça Max à son tour

\- On pourrait savoir ce qu'il se passe avec Alec, c'est comme si Magnus était dans les parages sourit Izzy d'un ton suggestivement

Alec glapit de plaisir en entendant le nom de son Alpha, il commença à geindre sur la chaise. Sa fratrie le regarda avec des yeux d'étonnement,

\- Euh c'est quoi cela interrogea Jace

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais conclût Maryse

\- Qu'est qu'il ne va pas avec lui questionna Izzy

\- Alec est en chaleur répondit Maryse

\- Bon ben on l'enroule dans un papier cadeau comme ça et on l'expédie pour Magnus exposa Jace comme idée

Alec gémis de plaisir sous les yeux amusée d'Izzy, Maryse lança un regard mécontentement à Jace.

\- Jace, tu va l'emmener voir Magnus pour son petit problème décréta Maryse

\- Ah maman pitié, il va attirer tout les Alphas de la ville avec ses phéromones en pic pesta Jace

\- Justement il va mettre son bracelet pour arrêter sa production le temps que tu le dépose chez Magnus répondit Maryse

\- D'accord mais je maintiens que l'enrouler dans un papier cadeau est une excellent idée ajouta Jace

\- Jace emmène Alec tout de suite auprès de Magnus et Izzy arrête de faire tordre ton frère de plaisir, on est dans la cuisine et je n'ai pas envie qu'il est un orgasme dans la cuisine pendant qu'on mange gronda Maryse

\- Que se passe-t-il questionna Robert en entrant dans la cuisine

\- Alec a ses chaleur répondit Maryse en forçant Alec de se lever

Robert hocha la tête et regarda son fils suivre docilement sans un mot Jace, Jace avait emmené Alec chez Magnus. Ils étaient devant la porte, Alec était en train se tordre de plaisir en sentant l'odeur de Magnus. Il commença grogner contre Jace

\- Oh ça va pas la peine de gronder sur moi, tu va l'avoir ton jouet pesta Jace

Jace allait ouvrir la porte,

\- Non au contraire ça lui ferais les pieds ricana Jace en toquant

Magnus ouvrit la porte et vit Jace, le temps qu'il allait parler il sentit un poids le faire tomber par terre. Il leva la tête et vit Alec se frotta contre lui en gémissant de plaisir,

\- Bon je te laisse géré Alec sourit Jace

\- Alec attends fit Magnus en arrêtant Alec qui défit son pantalon

Alec feula de frustration, il embrassa Magnus dans le cou et se frotta sur le sexe semi-dur de Magnus.

\- Putain mais qu'est qu'il le prend grimaça Magnus de plaisirs

\- Alec a ses chaleurs et maman t'a demandé de t'occupé de lui donc tu sais ce que tu as faire bon j'y vais avant d'être traumatiser à vie, je referme la porte et amusez-vous bien fit Jace en fermant la porte pour partir.

Magnus regarda Alec se frotta à lui en passant ses mains sous son chemise en soie, il embrassa Magnus bestialement. Magnus répondit à son baiser en retirant son bracelet, l'odeur d'Alec vint le frapper en plein fouet qu'il gronda de plaisir en le sentant. Les phéromones d'Alec était chargé d'hormones qui le faisait excité, son instinct d'Alpha se réveilla sous les phéromones qu'il renversa Alec sur le paquet pour le dominer. Alec se frotta contre son sexe dur, il déchira les vêtements d'Alec et prit le membre dur d'Alec et commença le masturber. Alec geins de plaisir en tirant les cheveux de Magnus, Magnus ajouta un doigt dans son intimité qui débordait de son liquide sexuelle. Il en rajouta deux autres et les fit coulisser en lui, il relâcha son membre d'un pop sonore pour se pencher vers l'intimité d'Alec débordant de liquide comme une cornes d'abondance. Il gronda de plaisir en léchant le liquide sucré de son oméga en chaleur, ne tenant plus il se débarrassa de son pantalon et pénétrait Alec qui gémissait de plaisir. Il ondula ses hanches en Alec qui glapit de plaisir sous les assauts de son Alpha, Magnus libéra ses phéromones d'Alpha dans l'air qui ravissait Alec qui couina de plaisir. Alec se déversa sur lui en hurlant de plaisir alors que Magnus se déversa en lui en s'effondra sur lui, Alec jappait de contentement en frottant sa tête dans le cou de Magnus. Magnus attendit le nœud se défais, il sentait encore les phéromones d'Alec dans l'air. Le nœud défait Magnus se retira d'Alec, il le porta dans la chambre pendant qu'Alec mordillait son lobe d'oreille. Magnus le déposa sur le lit et le pénétrait à nouveau ce qui le fit gémis de satisfaction, il bougea en lui qui faisait glapir Alec de plaisir. Il se déversa encore une fois en lui pendant Alec se déversa à nouveau sur lui, ils attendirent le nœud se défaire encore une fois. Après avoir fait plusieurs l'amour Alec s'endormis épuisé, Magnus se leva et allait dans la cuisine pour préparer à manger. Son ego d'Alpha n'était pas satisfait tant que qu'il n'a pas fécondait Alec, il imaginait le ventre d'Alec s'arrondit en portant ses enfants. Il sourit rêveur, il prépara à manger en donnant la pâtée à Président Miaou. Il sentit l'odeur d'Alec venir dans la cuisine, Alec commença à se frottait à lui.

\- D'abord on mange et après on pourra continuer notre sauterie suggéra Magnus

Alec geins de frustration mais il allait s'assoit à table pour manger, Magnus lui servit à manger. Il mangea quand même après le repas, Magnus se leva pour déposer les deux assiettes sales dans le lave-vaisselle. Alec vint derrière son dos et se frotta à lui en ronronnant de plaisir, Magnus sourit et se retourna et le posa sur le plan de travail pour le pénétrait directement au contentement d'Alec. Il bougea ses hanches en Alec qui criait de plaisir, Alec s'agrippa les rebords de la cuisine sous les coups de butoir de Magnus. Alec se déversa dans le vide alors Magnus se déversa en lui, Magnus posa sa tête sur le torse d'Alec qui ronronnait de plaisir en attendant que le nœud se défait. Il se retira d'Alec, Alec s'agrippa à lui pendant qu'il l'emmena dans la chambre. Ils refirent l'amour plusieurs fois de suite dans la nuit, le lendemain Alec se frotta aux draps en soie de Magnus qui avait sorti du lit. Magnus le regarda en train de se tordre de plaisir dans ses draps,

\- Réveillé mon petit louveteaux ricana Magnus en s'avançant vers le lit

\- Il est quel heure questionna Alec d'une voix rauque

\- Il est 10 heures passé, on a fait l'amour toute la nuit jusqu'à que tu t'endormes répondit Magnus en montant sur le lit

Alec ne répondit rien et regarda son Alpha venir vers lui pour l'embrasser, Magnus enleva les draps qui le recouvrait sa nudité. Alec répondit à son baiser en l'encerclant entre ses jambes, Magnus gronda de plaisir en sentant les phéromones d'Alec dans l'air. Il descendit ses lèvres jusqu'à l'intimité d'Alec pour lapait son jus sexuelle, Alec criait le nom de son amant. Magnus releva la tête et lécha son menton du liquide d'Alec, il le pénétrait sec qui le fit grogner de plaisir. Alec hurla de plaisir sous les assauts de Magnus, Magnus s'arrêta pour le faire basculer sur lui pour qu'il le chevauche. Alec sentit Magnus venir profondément en lui, il criait de plaisir en bougeant ses hanches au même rythme que lui. Il se déversa sur lui dans un cri de jouissance alors que Magnus vint après quelque coup en lui, Alec s'effondra sur Magnus. Ils attendaient que le nœud se défasse, Magnus caressa les cheveux d'Alec qui ronronnait de plaisir.

\- Petit déjeuner au lit proposa Magnus

Alec hocha la tête et se retira de Magnus après que le nœud se défit, Magnus se leva et allait prendre leur petit déjeuner pendant qu'Alec se douchait. Alec ressortit de la douche habillé d'un bas de Magnus, il s'assoit prés de lui en picorant son assiette.

\- Mes parents m'ont appelé demanda Alec d'une voix rauque

\- Personne de ta famille ont téléphoné en sachant que tu es dans ta période de chaleur susurra Magnus

\- Et toi le club questionna Alec en buvant son jus

\- Ils se débrouilleront tout seul, ils m'appelleront en cas d'urgence répondit Magnus

Alec posa son verre et mangea son assiette avant de regarder Magnus en se léchant les lèvres, Magnus sentit les phéromones d'Alec saturait l'air. Il déposa le plateau de nourriture par terre avant de se mettre en quête d'honorer à nouveau son oméga, Alec glapit de plaisir à cela. Presque une semaine ont passé depuis que Alec est entré dans sa saison de ses chaleurs, Magnus et lui ont pratiquement fait l'amour dans toute la penthouse. Izzy avait passé pour déposer des vêtements pour son frère avant de se quasiment jeter dehors par son frère qui était frustré d'être dérangé pendant son temps avec Magnus ce qui avait faire rire celui-ci, Magnus était allongé sur le coté et il regarda le mur en face de lui en souriant. Ils avaient passé toute la journée au lit à faire l'amour au vu que les chaleurs d'Alec avait atteint son pic, il sentit remuer derrière son dos et sourit encore plus. Alec s'approcha de son male en se frottant à lui pour qu'il l'accorde son attention envers lui, Magnus ne bougeant pas mais continuant de sourire. Alec glapit de frustration et commença à faire répandre ses phéromones pour influencé son Alpha pour qu'il l'honore, Magnus lâcha un petit rire en le voyant faire cela. Il se mit sur le dos pendant qu'Alec le chevauche, Alec s'empala sur le membre de Magnus avant de bouger ses hanches sur lui en criant de plaisir. Magnus s'était agrippé à ses hanches en lui donnant des coups de rein, Alec se déversa sur lui alors Magnus se déversa en lui après quelque coups. Alec s'effondra sur lui en geignant de bonheur, ils attendaient le nœud se défaire. Alec bascula sur le coté, Magnus le regarda somnoler sur le lit. Il le regarda avec un petit sourire en le détaillant son cou qui était violacé de suçons, son corps n'était pas en reste aussi vu qu'ils avaient fait l'amour toute presque toute la semaine. Alec remua à nouveau en s'approcha à nouveau de Magnus en se frottant à lui à nouveau, Magnus l'embrassa et se bascula pour le surplombé en le pénétrant à nouveau ce qui le fit gémir de satisfaction. Il bougea ses hanches en lui en ramenant ses jambes vers lui pour le pénétrait encore plus profondément, Alec criait de plaisir en faisant claquer ses hanches au même rythmes que celui de Magnus avant de se déversé entre eux. Magnus vint se déversé en lui dans un râle profond de jouissance, il embrassa Alec dans le cou en patientant pour le nœud. Alec glapit de bonheur en nichant sa tête dans le cou de son Alpha pour respirer son odeur de male qui avait était remplacer celui qu'il avait d'habitude, Magnus bascula sur le coté. Il regarda le plafond en sachant qu'Alec allait venir vers lui encore une fois, ce qui ne tarda pas en sentant la peau brûlant d'Alec se frotté contre et ses lèvres sur lui. Après presque deux semaine de sexe par à ses chaleurs, Alec avait retourné au domaine.

\- Je suis rentré clama Alec

\- Tu es enfin rentré sourit Maryse

Alec hocha la tête, Izzy et Jace descendirent de l'escalier en sentant l'odeur d'Alec.

\- Tiens un revenant plaisanta Jace

\- Très drôle grinça Alec

\- C'est toi qui est drôle, tu viens de passer presque deux semaine chez Magnus en vous envoyant en l'air informa Izzy

Alec haussa les épaules et monta dans sa chambre, Jace regarda son frère allait dans sa chambre.

\- Il y a pas à dire Magnus l'a bien culbuté observa Jace

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'arrivée de la matriarche Lightwood et les critiques de celle-ci. Bisous glacé.**


	29. Chapter 28

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Ylena : Et oui le mpreg est pour bientôt mais pas tout de suite, parce que il va encore les chaleurs d'Alec que je mettrais.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 28, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 28**_

Alec se réveilla en grommelant dans son lit, il se leva et se prépara en allant dans la salle de bain. Il descendit de l'escalier et se rendit dans la cuisine en voyant sa mère,

\- Bonjour maman salua Alec en s'attelant à table

\- Bonjour mon chéri répondit Maryse

\- Où est papa demanda Alec

\- Partir chercher ta grand-mère à l'aéroport souffla Maryse en rangea la vaisselle

Alec hocha la tête commença son petit déjeuner, Izzy arriva dans la cuisine et s'attela à son petit déjeuner. Jace et Max arrivaient dans la cuisine et commençaient à manger le déjeuner,

\- Terminer votre petit déjeuner avant que votre grand-mère arrive informa Maryse

\- On ne peut pas vraiment s'éclipser proposa Izzy

\- Bien sûr que non Izzy refusa Maryse

\- On va la supporter encore une fois soupira Alec

La fratrie soupirèrent de concert en réalisant que leur grand-mère allaient être insupportable, Maryse regarda avec tristesse ses enfants se morfondre à la venue de la grande matriarche. Même si elle-même n'est pas très fan de sa belle-mère, celle-ci la critique du fait que Robert aurait pu se marier avec une femme plus convenable qu'elle. La fratrie se levaient pour aller faire un tour dans la forêt pour aller courir un peu avant de voir leur grand-mère, ils se transformaient après avoir s'être déshabiller. Ils couraient dans la forêt puis ils se reposaient dans la clairière.

 _\- Je n'ai pas envie de la voir_ soupira Izzy

 _\- Personne n'a envie de la voir_ répondit Jace

 _\- Pourquoi est ce que elle n'est pas morte à la place de grand-père_ se demanda Max

 _\- Je parie qu'elle a tué avec ses critiques le pauvre_ souffla Izzy

 _\- Le veinard_ ricana Jace

 _\- Jusqu'à quand elle va rester à votre avis_ interrogea Alec

 _\- J'espère qu'elle ne va pas rester trop longtemps parce que je vais chez Simon tout le temps qu'elle sera là_ clama Izzy

 _\- Moi de même je vais chez Clary_ clama Jace

 _\- Et moi je me demande pourquoi est ce que mes chaleurs n'ont pas commencé maintenant au moins j'aurai eu une très bonne excuse_ se lamenta Alec

 _\- Tu voulais encore que Magnus te culbute à nouveau_ ricana Jace

Alec fit une moue agacée et envoya un souvenir mental lors de ses chaleurs avec lesquelles Magnus lui faisait l'amour, Jace qui était sur un rocher failli tomber sous le souvenir mental.

 _\- Putain Ale, t'es écœurant pour me monter cela_ pâlit Jace

 _\- Fallait pas me provoquer_ rappliqua Alec

Jace gémit de dégoût alors que Izzy rigola et Max se reposait par son jeune âge, Alec sourit malicieux. Ils entendaient leurs les appelaient, ils retournaient chez eux après s'être transformé et s'habiller. Ils rentraient et vis une femme âgée dans le salon habiller d'un tailleur impeccable et un chignon tiré à quatre épingle avec un regard sévère, Alec soupira intérieurement en voyant sa grand-mère paternelle.

\- Bonjour grand-mère salua la fratrie

\- Bonjour les enfants, comment t'allez vous demanda la matriarche aînée

\- Très bien grand-mère et toi demanda Max

\- Venez dans mes bras les enfants fit la grand-mère en se levant et tendant ses bras

Max et les aines prirent chacun leur grand-mère dans leur bras, avant qu'elle se rassoit. Alec s'assit

\- Alors Isabelle quand est ce que tu vas nous apprendre une bonne nouvelle demanda Phoebe

\- Bientôt grand-mère répondit Izzy en souriant hypocrite

\- Mère, Alec a une nouvelle à t'annoncé annonça Robert

\- Qu'y a-t-il demanda l'aînée Ligtwood

\- J'ai été reçus dans l'université avec une bourse informa Alec

\- C'est parfait comme nouvelle enfin au moins tu pourrais faire quelque chose dans ta vie vu que tu ne pourras pas diriger la famille critiqua sa grand-mère

Alec reçut la remarque comme un coup de poignard, il se ressaisit en sentant l'odeur apaisante de sa mère.

\- Et quand est ce que tu vas t'imprégné d'un Alpha questionna la matriarche

\- Pour sur ce sujet mère Alec…commença Robert

\- Je parle à mon petit-fils Robert coupa sa mère

\- Grand-mère, je suis déjà imprégné d'un Alpha avoua Alec

\- Très bonne nouvelle, j'espère que comme Isabelle j'aurai une bonne nouvelle informa Phoebe

\- Bien sûr grand-mère sourit Alec

\- D'ailleurs je me suis permis d'invité les compagnons respectifs des enfants pour vous les présenter au dîner annonçât Maryse

\- Très bien, je pourrais voir à quoi ils ressemblent. J'espère qu'ils sont plus mieux que toi Maryse critiqua sa belle-mère

Maryse qui s'était levé pour aller cherché le plateau du thé passa derrière elle en faisant mine de vouloir étrangler sa belle-mère, elle rentra dans la cuisine.

\- Bien Robert je vais me retirer dans ma chambre, le voyage était très fatiguant ses hôtesses étaient très mal accueillante envers moi critiqua Phoebe

Phoebe monta l'escalier accompagnée de Robert, la fratrie soupira de soulagement en retirant la tension sur leurs épaules.

\- Le pilote ne pouvait pas la pousser hors de l'avion soupira Izzy

\- Izzy grogna Maryse en emmenant le plateau de thé

\- Elle est chiant, dis moi que tu as mis quelque goutte de poison dans son thé espéra Izzy

\- Izzy non même si moi aussi j'ai envie de la tuer mais elle reste la mère de ton père gronda Maryse

Alec passa la main dans le dos d'Izzy pour la rassurer, après cela il monta dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit. Il s'assoupit un moment, il senti une caresse sur son visage. Il se réveilla et vit Magnus prés de lui, il se redressa légèrement pour l'embrassé tendrement.

\- Ça va demanda Magnus en s'allongeant prés de lui

\- Mieux maintenant que tu es là répondit Alec en posant sa tête sur son torse

Magnus lâcha un petit rire ce qui fit frissonner Alec de plaisir en entendant le petit rire, Magnus lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Ma grand-mère a déjà commencé à me critiquer racontât Alec

\- Ignore ses critiques rassura Magnus

\- Je l'ignore mais ça fait toujours comme un coup de poignard confia Alec

\- Qu'est qu'elle dit questionna Magnus

\- Que normalement je devrais prendre les rênes à la tête de notre famille mais étant un oméga je suis la honte de la famille d'être né comme ça, puis parfois elle rajoute que si je me suis imprégné d'un Alpha en me critiquant que mes parents me couvre un peu trop expliqua Alec

\- Ta grand-mère est une vraiment harpie ma parole rappliqua Magnus

\- Je le sais riait Alec

Magnus l'embrassa tendrement, Alec répondit à son baiser. Ils entendirent un raclement de gorge, ils virent Clary en souriant gêné,

\- Maryse vous appelle en bas pour le dîner informa Clary

\- On arrive répondit Magnus

Clary sortit de la chambre, Alec se leva avec Magnus du lit pour se rendre dans la cuisine en bas. Ils descendirent de l'escalier, la matriarche Lightwood se tenait dans le salon après qu'elle s'est reposé dans sa chambre.

\- Alors où sont les compagnons des enfants s'exclama t- elle

Maryse fit signe à Simon, Clary et Magnus de s'approcher pour se présenter à la matriarche aînée de la famille Lightwood. Ils se présentaient devant elle,

\- Eh bien présentez –vous claqua Phoebe

\- Je m'appelle Clarissa Fairchirld mais on m'appelle Clary je suis l'imprégnée de Jace se présenta Clary

\- Je m'appelle Simon Lewis je suis l'imprégné d'Izzy se présenta Simon

\- Je m'appelle Magnus Bane, je suis le merveilleux imprégné d'Alec ici présent se présenta Magnus

\- Ce n'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe jeune homme renfrogna la matriarche aînée

\- On me le dit souvent madame Lightwood sourit Magnus

Phoebe sourit et tendis sa main vers Magnus, Magnus prit sa main en faisant un baisemain poli.

\- Tes parents t'ont bien élevé sourit Phoebe

\- Ils sont beaucoup fière de moi répondit Magnus

\- Je croyais que mon petit –fils s'était imprégné d'un Alpha incompétent mais je me suis trompée, vous êtes très agréable bien plus que Maryse complimenta Phoebe

\- Je pense que Maryse est bien plus agréable que moi, madame Lightwood refusa Magnus

Phoebe lâcha un petit rire discret en mettant sa main devant sa bouche, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine.

\- C'est l'heure du dîner, on va passer à table et manger la nourriture infecte de Maryse informa Phoebe

Maryse lui fit un doigt d'honneur sous le regard amusés de tout le monde, Magnus s'approcha d'Alec et le serra dans ses bras.

\- On dirait que ta grand-mère t'aime bien commenta Alec

\- Parce que je lui ai montré ma modestie sourit Magnus

Alec riait et se dirigeait vers la cuisine où la grand-mère était assis à la place de Robert, Maryse servait le repas pour tout le monde.

\- Ton repas est toujours aussi agréable à manger critiqua Phoebe

\- Je pense que vous pourrez nous cuisiné le repas demain proposa Maryse froidement

\- Merci de l'avoir proposé, je cuisinerais pour le repas de demain suggéra Phoebe

Alec vit sa mère lançait des éclairs à sa grand-mère,

\- Dites moi Clarissa, votre mère est Jocelyne Fairchirld n'est ce pas interrogea Phoebe en buvant un peu de vin

\- Oui mais maintenant elle s'est remariée et elle s'appelle Garroway répondit Clary

\- J'ai juste demandé si ta mère est Jocelyn et non savoir si elle s'est remariée ou pas critiqua la grand-mère d'Alec

\- Excusez-moi s'excusa Clary

\- Ce n'est rien mais d'après mes sources tu es la fille de Valentin, exact demanda Phoebe

\- Oui madame répondit Clary en hochant la tête

\- Je vois, Jace s'est imprégné de la fille de notre ennemi, Isabelle d'un Alpha banale et enfin Alec d'un Alpha dont la modestie ne l'étouffe. Heureusement que Max pourra ramener quelqu'un qui pourra honorer notre famille clama Phoebe

\- Mère, ça suffit. Clary n'a rien avoir avec Valentin au contraire elle et Jocelyne l'ont reniée depuis longtemps, Simon est un Alpha très utile il est le meilleur informaticien du pays qui m'a sorti dans plusieurs situation et enfin Magnus est le fils d'un Alpha qui dirige la meute du Texas en plus il a toujours protégé Alec des Alpha qui voulaient le soumettre par son statut d'oméga. Je suis fatigué que tu viens ici rien que pour critiquer Maryse qui est ma femme, mère Maryse est une très bonne épouse et une mère merveilleuse et un médecin-chef qui est très appréciée de la ville. Ça fait des années que tu la critique pour des détails insignifiants justes parce que je me suis imprégné d'elle après avoir quitté Annamarie. Je sais que tu l'as apprécié que tu pensais que je me marié avec elle malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas, c'est Maryse que j'aime il faut que tu l'accepte s'exclama Robert en se levant de la table

\- Les enfants montez dans votre chambre tout de site ordonna Maryse en sentant la tension montait

\- Oui répondirent la fratrie

Chacun montait dans leur chambre avec leur compagnon respectif, Alec était dans sa chambre avec Magnus.

\- Je suis désolé qu'elle est t'insultée s'excusa Alec

\- Hé ce n'est rien, j'en ai cure de ses réflexions de bourgeoise. L'importance s'est toi avoua Magnus en le prenant dans ses bras

\- Je t'aime avoua Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Alec l'embrassa et Magnus répondit à son baiser, ils s'avançaient jusqu'au lit d'Alec avant de tomber dessus. Ils continuaient de s'embrassé, Magnus passa sa main sous le t-shirt d'Alec qui soupira d'aise. Alec fit la même chose et caressa la peau de Magnus, Magnus gronda de plaisir en sentant la main d'Alec sur lui. Il fit dévier ses lèvres dans son cou et déposa de multitudes de baisers-papillons dans son cou, Alec gémis de plaisir quand ils entendirent toquer sur la porte. Il se redressa frustré pendant qu'Alec se leva pour ouvrir la porte sur Jace et Izzy qu'ainsi que Clary et Simon,

\- Qu'est qu'il se passe questionna Alec

\- Désolé de dérangé ton moment avec Magnus mais on préfère venir dans ta chambre après qu'on ait couché Max répondit Izzy en entrant dans la chambre de son frère

\- De plus les parents sont en train de crier en bas avec l'autre renchérit Jace

Alec laissa tout le monde entré dans sa chambre, chacun s'asseyait dans la chambre d'Alec alors que Magnus restait sur le lit de son petit ami. Alec vint s'assoit prés de lui pendant il lui prit dans ses bras,

\- C'est la première fois que je vois papa s'énervé avec grand-mère souffla Izzy

\- Il doit en avoir marre de ses critiques envers maman et nous supposa Alec

\- Alec a raison, Robert du supporter beaucoup pour vous mais maintenant c'est devenu au dessus de ses forces maintenant renchérit Magnus

\- Bien parlons d'autre chose proposa Clary

\- Ça vous dirait de jouer Action ou vérité demanda Izzy

\- Avec les PG ou sans les PG proposa Magnus

\- Avec les PG suggéra Izzy

Tout le monde accepta de jouer à action ou vérité,

\- Bien je commence Clary action ou vérité demanda Izzy

\- Action répondit Clary

\- Tu vas te lever et t'habiller comme Alec en utilisant ses fringues ordonna Izzy

\- D'accord accepta Clary

Clary se leva et se changea en prenant les vêtements de son meilleur ami, elle revint habillé pareils.

\- Alec tes vêtements sont pleins de trou et usé, il faudrait renouveler ton garde-robe suggéra Clary

\- Je préfère mes vieux fringues sourit Alec

\- Parce que il garde presque jamais quand il est avec moi ricana Magnus

Alec rougit sous le regarda amusées de tout le monde,

\- A mon tour, Simon action ou vérité demanda Clary en s'installant entre les jambes de Jace

\- Vérité souffla Simon

\- Quelle est ton meilleur score aux jeux vidéo demanda Clary

\- Le meilleur est 2500 point en un temps record, à moi Jace action ou vérité se vanta Simon

\- Action répondit Jace

\- Imite un canard ordonna Simon

Jace fit un visage d'horreur et choqué,

\- Non pas ça supplia Jace

\- Soit c'est ça ou soit c'est que tu embrasse Alec ricana Simon

Jace se leva après que Clary se décalait, il se dirigea vers Alec et lui roula une pelle avant de reculer. Ils s'essuyaient chacun leurs lèvres avec dégoût,

\- Bordel Jace c'est horrible grimaça Alec

\- Allez ce n'est pas horrible, dis plutôt que j'embrasse plus mieux que Magnus se vanta Jace

\- Pas la moindre du monde, c'est plutôt l'inverse grimaça Alec en s'essuyant la bouche

Magnus fit tourner la tête d'Alec vers lui, il l'embrassa derechef. Il fit libérer ses phéromones sur lui, Alec gémit dans le baiser en sentant ses effluves d'Alpha. Ils rompirent le baiser sous le sifflement d'Izzy et le rire de Clary, Simon trouva le mur d'Alec est très intéressant alors que Jace faisait la moue.

\- Tu vois, prends-en la graine blondinet. Rien qu'avec un baiser j'arrive à faire gémir ton frère se vanta Magnus

\- Mouais d'ailleurs Magnus action ou vérité demanda Jace

\- Action bien sûr souffla Magnus

\- Tu vas faire un suçon dans le cou de Simon ordonna Jace

\- Hé je ne veux pas moi rétorqua Simon

\- Vengeance pour m'avoir ordonné de faire une imitation de ses créature monstrueux renchérit Jace

\- Ne t'en fais pas Samuel, tu vas beaucoup apprécier ricana Magnus

Simon se tourna vers sa sauveuse en la présence de sa petite amie,

\- Fais quelque chose supplia Simon

\- Arrête de geindre souffla Izzy en souriant

Simon sentit sa mâchoire décroché par ce que venait de dire sa petite ami, Magnus s'approcha de lui et posa ses lèvres dans le cou de Simon qui se raidit sur le coup. Magnus regarda Alec du coin de l'œil en faisant le suçon, Alec rougit en voyant l'insistance du regard de Magnus. Magnus se recula satisfait de son œuvre dans le cou de Simon qui criait d'horreur,

\- Ce n'est pas la mer à boire riacana Jace

\- Je voudrais bien t'y voir grommela Simon

\- Enfin la meilleure pour la fin mon amour action ou vérité demanda Magnus

\- Action répondit Alec

\- Voyons voir réfléchit Magnus

\- Fait lui quelque chose de perverse proposa Izzy

\- Izzy rougit Alec

\- Ta sœur a raison, tu vas faire un gage en deux parties. La première partie s'est que tu vas me faire un suçon dans mon cou ordonna Magnus

\- Et la deuxième demanda Alec

Magnus se pencha vers lui, Alec sentit son souffle dans son cou et se mordit les lèvres.

\- Tu me feras un lap dance pour moi quand on sera seul chuchota Magnus en mordant son oreille

Alec haleta en répandant ses phéromones dans l'air,

\- Ah Alec arrête, bordel vous avez eu deux semaines pour vous lécher la banane s'écria Jace en froussant le nez

\- Oh n'a pas que se lécher la banane, blondinet tout ce que je peux dire c'est que ton frère connaît à présent tout les positions existant dans le Kâma-Sûtra grâce à moi se vanta Magnus

\- Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu as fait à Alec pendant ses chaleurs grimaça Jace

Magnus ricana en regardant Jace qui palissait à vue d'œil, Izzy riait avec Clary alors que Simon trouvait le bureau d'Alec très intéressant. Magnus regarda Alec en penchant légèrement son cou pour qu'il puisse lui faire son la première partie de son gage. Alec fit le suçon sous le sifflement de sa sœur, après cela ils discutaient pendant un bon moment avant de sortir de la chambre d'Alec pour aller chacun dans leur chambre en laissant Alec et Magnus seul.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain le retour de Jonathan et la jalousie de Magnus. Bisous glacé.**


	30. Chapter 29

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Marine 62 : C'est vrai que pour nous les filles c'est dur mais pour Alec c'était agréable vu que Magnus lui faisait l'amour non-stop, Nathaniel pense qu'en soudoyant Alec il pourra sortir avec Izzy. Jonathan veut vraiment Alec et il va presque l'avoir mais ce sera dans les prochaines chapitres à venir, c'est vrai que l'idée de Jace était pas mal pour envelopper Alec pour donner à Magnus comme cadeau.**

 **Angel Clary : Les ennuis sont léger dedans mais bientôt ça va empirer dans les prochains chapitres, et oui Robert va marre que sa mère critique sa femme et ses enfants alors qu'elle ne vit pas avec eux pour leur comprendre.**

 **Malec4ver : C'est ma béta qui le corrige et dis à ta sœur de ne s'en faire pour le Review.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 29, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 29**_

Quelques semaines ont passé depuis l'arrivée de la grand-mère Lightwood, après une bonne discussion avec Robert celle-ci avait arrêté de critiquer tout le monde et avait présenté ses excuses particulièrement à Maryse. Alec était content que sa grand-mère s'intéressait un peu à eux au lieu de les critiquait, il venait de se réveillé et s'étira en geignant de bonheur. Il se prépara et descendit de l'escalier pour se rendre dans la cuisine pour voir sa mère faire le petit déjeuner, il salua et s'attela à son petit déjeuner. Ses frères et sœur arrivaient à leurs tours dans la cuisine pour prendre leur petit déjeuner,

\- Où est papa et grand-mère demanda Izzy

\- Ils sont partis en réunion du conseil tout les deux répondit Maryse

\- Maman, je vais chez Clary dévoila Jace

\- Et je dois rejoindre Simon au centre commercial répondit Izzy

\- C'est bon vous pouvez y aller rejoindre vos petits amis sourit Maryse

\- Merci maman répondirent Izzy et Jace

Alec prit ses clefs de voiture et attendit son frère et Izzy descendre de leur chambre après qu'ils aient demandé à Alec de les déposé en passant, il les déposa avant de se rendre chez Magnus. Il salua le gardien avant de monter au dernier étage où habitait son petit ami, il frémissait de plaisir en sentant l'odeur de son Alpha. Il ouvrit la porte pour voir celui-ci regardait la télé en se mettant du vernis, Magnus tourna la tête pour voir Alec.

\- Bonjour mon chéri salua Magnus

\- Bonjour mon amour répondit Alec

Il l'embrassa et s'assit prés de lui,

\- Alors quoi de neuf demanda Magnus en rangeant ses bouteille de vernis

\- Rien de particulier, ma grand-mère est devenu moins chiant depuis que mon père l'ai parlé répondit Alec

\- Donc tu devrais être heureux pour qu'elle cesse enfin de te critiquer conclut Magnus

\- C'est vrai que je suis heureux répondit Alec en posant la tête sur les jambes de son petit ami

\- Quant à moi, le club va bien mes employés n'ont pas fait d'erreurs pour l'instant racontât Magnus en caressant les cheveux d'Alec

\- Et tes parents, demanda Alec en soupirant d'aise

\- Toujours pareil, ma mère était un peu fâché que je n'ai plus répondu à ses appels pendant deux semaines avant de la rappeler répondit Magnus

\- Pourquoi est tu as refusé son appel questionna Alec en fronçant les sourcils

\- Parce que j'avais un petit louveteau à satisfaire sourit Magnus

Alec rougit légèrement sous le regard amusé de Magnus, il se pencha pour l'embrassé tendrement. Alec répondit à son baiser en se levant pour s'assois sur les genoux de Magnus, Magnus s'agrippa au fesses d'Alec en faisant dévia ses lèvres dans le cou d'Alec. Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière pour facilité l'accès à Magnus, Magnus fit plusieurs suçons dans son cou, Alec soupira d'aise. Il revint embrasser sensuellement Magnus qui répondit à son baiser, Magnus le fit allonger sur le canapé en continuant de l'embrasser.

\- J'ai soif susurra Magnus en défaisant son pantalon

Alec rougit et se mordit les lèvres, Magnus lui fit enleva son pantalon. Il embrassa Alec et prit son membre en bouche, Alec gémissait de plaisir en agrippant l'accoudoir du canapé, Magnus passa sa langue sur le membre tout en faisant racler ses dents dessus, Alec fit libéré ses phéromones dans l'air sous le grognement de Magnus. Magnus relâcha le membre d'une succion érotique, il fit relever les fesses d'Alec pour voir son intimité débordant de son liquide sexuel.

\- Magnus gémit Alec

\- Laisse-moi me rassasier de ma soif susurra Magnus

Magnus s'approcha de l'intimité et lapait le jus d'Alec, Alec criait de plaisir en rejetant sa tête. Magnus fit glisser sa langue dans l'intimité d'Alec pour avoir plus de son jus, il grondait de plaisir en buvant ce précieux miel d'Alec. Alec se releva légèrement pour voir Magnus, Magnus leva les yeux vers Alec en suçant son intimité dégoulinant de son miel. Alec trouva cela tellement érotique qui fit répandre encore son liquide. Magnus sentant le débordement du liquide grogna encore plus de plaisir, Alec fit exploser ses phéromones sous le plaisir. Magnus revint sur le sexe d'Alec et le prit en bouche, Alec se déversa dans la bouche de Magnus. Magnus avala tout sans laisser une goutte, il vint embrasser Alec. Alec déboucla la ceinture de Magnus, il fit redressa Magnus pour que celui-ci s'assoit dans le canapé. Il se mit à genoux devant Magnus en sortant le membre,

\- A mon tour de me rassasier de ma soif susurra Alec

Il prit le membre de Magnus et le mit en bouche, Magnus geins de plaisir en sentant la langue d'Alec s'enrouler sur son sexe. Magnus fit répande ses effluves dans l'air, Alec frémissait de plaisir à l'effluve de Magnus. Il continuait de suçoté le sexe de Magnus, le téléphone de Magnus vibrait. Magnus prit son téléphone et fit signe à Alec de continué de se ce que il faisait, Alec continué de suçoté le membre de Magnus qui téléphonait toujours. Alec lécha le membre en allant plus en plus vite, Magnus rejeta sa tête en parlant à son téléphone avant de raccrocher. Magnus allait jouir,

\- Alec retire toi s'il te plait ordonna Magnus

Alec continua ce qu'il faisait sous le râle de Magnus,

\- Ne l'avale pas alors ordonna Magnus

Magnus se déversa dans la bouche d'Alec, Alec l'avala sans perdre une goutte. Magnus grogna en voyant Alec se léchait les lèvres pour récupéré quelque goutte,

\- Je t'ai dis de te retirais souffla Magnus

Alec l'embrassa chastement en se mettant califourchon sur lui,

\- Tu t'es bien rassasier tout à l'heure alors c'est à moi mon tour d'être rassasier murmura Alec

\- Tu n'es pas croyable fit Magnus en le pénétrant

Alec rejeta la tête en sentant Magnus bougeait en lui, il mit ses mains sur l'épaule de Magnus et fit bougea ses hanches au même rythme que Magnus. Alec criait de plaisir sous les assauts de Magnus, Magnus embrassa le cou d'Alec en le faisant retirer son t-shirt. Il prit les tétons d'Alec en bouche pour les mordillé, Alec se cambra de plaisir sous les coups de butoirs de Magnus. Alec se déversa sur Magnus en hurlant de plaisir, après quelque coup Magnus se déversa en Alec dans un râle de plaisirs. Alec posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Magnus alors celui-ci le caressa le dos, il frissonna sous les caresses de Magnus en attendant que le nœud se défait.

\- C'était qui au téléphone demanda Alec

\- Un de mes employés qui m'a téléphoné pour me prévenir qu'il a un problème au club au niveau de la livraison que j'avais demandé expliqua Magnus

\- Donc tu pars au club questionna Alec en redressant la tête

\- Oui mais d'abord je profite de toi avant d'y aller sourit Magnus

Alec lâcha un petit rire avant de se retirer de Magnus, il prit ses vêtements et allait prendre une douche. Magnus allait prendre sa douche à son tour, le téléphone d'Alec sonna.

\- Allo répondit Alec

\- Allo Alec, c'est Jonathan comment vas-tu demanda Jonathan

\- Oui et toi répondit Alec

\- Ça va, tu passe bien tes vacances demanda Jonathan

\- Bien sûr et toi demanda Alec

\- Ça peut aller, ça te dirait de qu'on se voie pour prendre un café proposa Jonathan

\- Ouais ça me tente, où veux-tu que je te rejoins interrogea Alec

\- Tu connais le café Java stone interrogea Jonathan

\- Ouais, je le connais. Je te rejoins là-bas renchérit Alec

\- D'accord à plus fit Jonathan

\- A plus raccrocha Alec

Alec déposa son téléphone quand une paire de bras vint l'enserré autour de lui et des lèvres vint lui grignoté dans le cou, Alec crocheta la nuque de Magnus en frémissant de plaisir.

\- C'est qui au téléphone demanda Magnus mordillant le cou d'Alec

\- Un camarade de l'université qui m'a invité pour un café répondit Alec en fermant les yeux

\- Est- ce que qu'il est plus beau que moi questionna Magnus en passant ses mains sous le t-shirt d'Alec

\- Peut-être taquina Alec

Magnus retira ses mains pour faire tourner Alec sec, il le plaqua contre le mur. Magnus fit libéré ses phéromones d'Alpha ce qui haletait Alec de plaisir, il l'embrassa durement. Alec répondit à son baiser en gémissant de plaisir, Magnus dévia ses lèvres dans le cou d'Alec avant de remonter sa langue vers l'oreille d'Alec. Il suçota le lobe d'oreille d'Alec,

\- Tu es à moi murmura Magnus d'une voix dominante

Alec haleta sous le traitement de Magnus avant de couiner sous la voix dominante de Magnus, Magnus recula satisfait de son œuvre.

\- Je t'aime avoua Magnus en l'embrassant

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec répondant à son baiser

Ils rompirent le baiser, ils sortirent de l'appartement en se séparant chacun de leur après un autre baiser. Alec rejoigne le café où Jonathan l'attendait, Jonathan le fit signe depuis où il était assis.

\- Salut salua Alec en s'asseyant

\- Salut comment vas-tu demanda Jonathan en souriant

\- Ça va et toi sourit Alec

\- Ça va, j'ai passé les fêtes avec ma famille et toi où tu as passé les fêtes, demanda Jonathan

\- Avec ma famille toujours, ma grand-mère paternelle est venue pour passé les fêtes avec nous dévoila Alec

\- Et tu as beaucoup de cadeau demanda Jonathan

\- Un peu, j'ai eu des livres et de tas d'autres choses avec ma famille, révéla Alec

\- Et Magnus c'est ça demanda Jonathan

Alec hocha la tête et rougit ce qui mit Jonathan en colère en comprenant ce que Magnus avait offert Alec,

\- Il m'avait offert deux semaines de rêves avoua Alec en rougissant

\- Je vois, ça devait être géniale sourit Jonathan hypocritement

\- Oui répondit Alec rêveur

Jonathan serra le poing sous la table sous la colère et la jalousie en voyant les yeux rêveur et pleins d'amour d'Alec envers Magnus, le téléphone d'Alec vibrait. Alec regarda le message qui provenir de Magnus, il sourit tendrement.

\- Qu'est qu'il y a questionna Jonathan en fronçant les sourcils

\- Un message de Magnus qui me dit venir au club ce soir avec ma famille lut Alec

\- C'est cool, il travaille dans une boîte de nuit questionna Jonathan

\- Il est le patron de la boîte répondit Alec

\- C'est sympa complimenta Jonathan

\- Tu viens, on va chez moi il faut que je le dise à ma famille proposa Alec

\- Volontiers acquiesça Jonathan ravie de la situation

\- Tu es venue avec ta voiture ou en bus interrogea Alec

\- J'habite dans le coin donc je venue en marchant informa Jonathan

Alec hocha la tête et se dirigea vers sa voiture avec Jonathan, ils rentrèrent au domaine. Jonathan sifflât d'admiration en voyant le domaine,

\- T'habite dans un domaine remarqua Jonathan

\- Ce domaine appartient à ma famille depuis des générations en générations, renseigna Alec

\- Donc tu vas hériter tout cela en plus devenir le chef de famille conclût Jonathan

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui va devenir le nouveau chef de famille mais Jace refusa Alec en entrant dans le salon d'un ton tristesse

Jonathan fronça les sourcils sous le ton de tristesse d'Alec, Maryse descendit de l'escalier habillé pour aller travailler.

\- Tu es rentré mon chéri observa Maryse

\- Oui, maman je te présente Jonathan un ami de la fac et Jonathan voici ma mère Maryse présenta Alec

\- Enchanté de vous connaître jeune homme sourit Maryse

\- Moi de même madame Lightwood répondit Jonathan

\- Où est tout le monde questionna Alec en ne sentant pas l'odeur de ses frères et sœur

\- Izzy est avec Simon dans la clairière, Max est parti camper avec des amis à lui, ton père est au boulot, ta grand-mère est en réunion expliqua Maryse en lançant un regard équivoque à Alec

Alec comprit que sa grand-mère est avec le conseil de la meute,

\- Et Jace interrogea Alec

\- Avec Clary, il ne rentrera pas avant un bon moment si tu veux savoir ajouta sa mère

Alec rougit légèrement en comprenant que sa meilleure amie est entrée dans sa période de chaleur, Maryse l'embrassa sur la joue

\- Il faut que j'y aille, je rentrerai sans doute tard car j'ai plusieurs patient à voir et une longue opération à faire donc commandez-vous à manger pour toi et Izzy si vous voulez suggéra Maryse

Alec hocha la tête et regarda sa mère partir pour l'hôpital,

\- Tu vas prévenir ta sœur pour la fête au club questionna Jonathan

\- Si j'allais le faire informa Alec

Alec s'avança vers la terrasse quand il sentit les phéromones de sa sœur mélangé avec celui de son petit ami, il grimaça de dégoût.

\- Peut-être plus tard, je pense qu'elle est occupé grimaça Alec

Jonathan ne comprit pas la raison de la grimace d'Alec, Alec l'emmena dans sa chambre. Jonathan regarda partout dans sa chambre,

\- C'est chouette ta chambre complimenta Jonathan

\- Merci remercia Alec en s'asseyant sur son lit

Jonathan vit plusieurs photos d'Alec avec sa famille, d'autres avec Izzy et Jace. Il vit une photo avec Clary qui était monté sur le dos d'Alec en riant,

\- C'est qui cette fille sur la photo observa Jonathan

\- C'est Clary la petite ami de Jace et aussi ma meilleure amie on est très proche tout les deux sourit Alec

Jonathan vit une photo qui lui fit grincer des dents, celle où Magnus et Alec était habillé pour le bal de la promo. Sur la photo Magnus regarda Alec plein d'amour en l'enlaçant par la taille alors qu'Alec riait à l'objectif. Il préféra regarda ailleurs ayant envie de déchiré la photo, il vit un portrait d'Alec en croquis dans une position sensuelle c'est-à-dire torse nu allongé sur le lit la tête sur ses bras croisé la bouche entre ouverte. Il déglutina discrètement en voyant le croquis, il imagina Alec dans cette position pendant qu'il était en lui.

\- A quoi tu regarde questionna Alec en reniflant son odeur qui avait légèrement changé

\- Le croquis de toi répondit Jonathan

\- Oh ça, c'est Clary qui l'a fait pour ses cours de dessin ayant besoin d'un modèle masculin. Elle m'a donné le croquis de celui-ci expliqua Alec

\- Et l'original demanda Jonathan

\- C'est Magnus qui l'a, enfin les deux tableaux de moi, commenta Alec

\- Deux tableaux de toi, répéta Jonathan ne comprenant pas

\- Le premier Clary avait fait un portait de moi nu et le deuxième c'est celui-ci, Magnus acheté les deux tableaux à Clary racontât Alec

\- Il a exposé où ses tableaux questionna Jonathan d'un ton froid

\- Dans son appartement l'un dans sa chambre et l'autre je ne sais pas où il a exposé conclût Alec

\- Lesquelles où tu ne sais pas des tableaux questionna Jonathan

\- Celle où je suis nu répondit Alec

Jonathan tiqua au niveau de sa bouche nerveusement, il observa à nouveau les photos. Il vit plusieurs photos Alec avec sa famille,

\- Tu as beaucoup de photo de ta famille observa Jonathan

\- Oui beaucoup, ils comptent beaucoup pour moi répondit Alec

\- Mais il qu'une seule photo de Magnus et toi contempla Jonathan

\- Parce que les photos sont plus chez Magnus qu'ici répondit Alec

\- Tu envisages d'emménager chez lui questionna Jonathan

\- Oui après la fac, il me la proposé après ma rentrée répondit Alec

\- Et tes parents sont d'accord demanda Jonathan

\- Bien sûr un réticent au début de la part de mon père mais ils ont accepté que j'emménage chez Magnus expliqua Alec

\- Il était réticent parce que il pense que toi et Magnus ça ne marche pas supposa Jonathan

\- Non ce n'est pas ça il était réticent parce que j'étais toujours protégé par eux et ma fratrie racontât Alec en souriant de tristesse

Jonathan revit la tristesse d'Alec en disant cela, il ne poussa pas plus loin la question. Alec renifla en sentant l'odeur d'Izzy entré dans la maison, elle passa devant la chambre de son frère et fronça les sourcils en voyant Jonathan.

\- Salut salua Jonathan

\- Salut, Alec tu es rentré de chez Magnus commenta Izzy

\- Oui, il avait un problème au club et il nous invite ce soir en passant proposa Alec

\- C'est cool, ça fait un bail que je n'étais pas au club s'exclama Izzy en sautillant

\- On ira ce soir suggéra Alec

\- Je vais me préparé pour ce soir, il y aura que Jace qui ne sera pas là car il est occupé avec Clary pour son problème sourit Izzy malicieuse

Alec rougit violement sous le regard amusée d'Izzy et incompréhension de Jonathan, Izzy renifla Alec de loin et sourit encore plus.

\- Il n'y a pas que moi ou Jace qui avait un problème à régler taquina Izzy

\- Izzy rougit Alec

Izzy s'en allait en riant,

\- De quoi elle parlait demanda Jonathan

\- Elle parlait dû fait de mes suçons dans mon cou et elle a compris que j'ai couché avec Magnus rougit Alec

Jonathan serra les poings discrètement sous la jalousie, il pensa qu'à chaque fois il allait atteindre son but envers Alec Magnus le devançait. Ils discutaient un peu, jusqu'à l'heure où Jonathan devait rentrer chez lui pour se préparé. Alec proposa de le raccompagner ce que accepta Jonathan, Alec le déposa chez lui et il promit Alec de le rejoindre devant le Pandémonium. Alec rentra chez lui et se prépara, il descendit de l'escalier et appela Izzy. Izzy descendit habiller d'une robe courte noire avec une veste rouge qui cachait son décolleté plongeant avec des cuissards noirs avec un talon de 20 centimètre. Alec roula des yeux en voyant la tenue provocatrices de sa sœur avant de se dirigea vers sa voiture, ils se dirigeaient vers le Pandémonium. Arrivés là-bas ils virent Jonathan et Simon les attendre, Simon salua Alec avant de prendre sa petite amie dans ses bras.

\- Bon on y va suggéra Alec

\- Oui répondirent le trio

Ils se présentaient devant les videurs qui les laissaient passé sans rien demander, ils allaient s'assoit dans le carré VIP. Le serveur vint vers pour leur commande, ils commandent chacun à boire.

\- Comment on va faire pour payer demanda Jonathan

\- On ne paye rien, Magnus avait en sorte qu'on est des VIP. Tu peux commander autant de chose que tu veux c'est gratuit tant que tu reste avec nous expliqua Alec

\- Je vois acheva Jonathan

Alec grimaça sa sœur qui était en train d'embrassée Simon et faisait répandre ses phéromones, Jonathan se pencha vers Alec

\- Tu viens danser proposa Jonathan

\- Ouais bien sûr accepta Alec en se levant

Ils allaient danser, Alec dansa en riant avec Jonathan qui s'approcha petit à petit de lui. Il tripota volontairement Alec sans que celui-ci le remarque, Le Dj commença à mettre une session de chansons romantiques, Jonathan s'approcha d'Alec pour danser avec lui un slow. Alec renifla l'odeur de Magnus, il tourna la tête et vis Magnus habillé d'un chemise en soie rouge avec un pantalon en cuir violet la chemise était ouvert sur son torse avec ses multitude de colliers. Il était maquillé pour mettre en valeur ses yeux en forme de chat, ses cheveux étaient en piques agrémenté de multiples mèches de couleur saupoudré de paillette sur lui. Alec fit répandre ses phéromones sous l'excitation de voir son Alpha habillé comme cela, Magnus grogna de plaisir sous les phéromones d'Alec. Jonathan regarda Alec dévoré Magnus du regard ce qui le fit grincé des dents,

\- Magnus c'est ça questionna Jonathan

\- C'est ça oui répondit Magnus

\- On s'est croisé à la fac, je suis Jonathan l'ami d'Alec présenta Jonathan en présentant sa main

\- Je me souviens de toi fit Magnus en serrant sa main

\- Merci de m'avoir invité ce soir remercia Jonathan

\- Les amis d'Alec sont mes amis décréta Magnus

\- En parlant de cela, est ce que je pourrais danser avec Alec si ça te gêne pas proposa Jonathan

\- Non, ça me gêne pas du tout, tu es son ami après tout souligna Magnus en appuyant sur l'ami

\- Merci beaucoup remercia Jonathan

\- Je vais à la table, rejoindre Isabelle et Sheldon sourit Magnus

\- C'est Simon soupira Alec

\- C'est ça Samuel taquina Magnus en s'en allant

Jonathan prit la main d'Alec et commença à danser un slow avec lui, il était ravi de danser avec Alec pour lui c'était une victoire sur Magnus que bientôt Alec sera à lui.

\- Magnus ne souvient pas le prénom du petit ami de ta sœur remarqua Jonathan

\- Il le sait mais il aime embêter Simon car pour lui les personnes qui sont inintéressant pour lui il oublie les noms expliqua Alec

Jonathan hocha la tête et continua de danser le slow avec Alec, il fit descendre innocemment ses mains sur les hanches d'Alec. Il s'approcha son corps encore plus avec celui d'Alec, Alec commença à se sentir mal à l'aise. Jonathan posa son menton sur l'épaule d'Alec pour respirer son odeur, il entendit un grognement animal. Il leva la tête et vis Magnus les regarda fermé, les pupilles de Magnus était dilaté en regardant Alec. Il agrippa le bras d'Alec férocement qui glapit de douleur, il le tira en l'emmenant avec lui. Jonathan les suivis jusqu'à Izzy le barra la route,

\- Laisse-les ordonna Izzy

\- Il va faire mal à ton frère s'écria Jonathan

\- Magnus ne va jamais faire du mal à Alec rassura Izzy

\- Comment tu peux être si sûr questionna Jonathan

\- Parce qu'il aime répondit Izzy simplement

Jonathan ne répondit rien devant les mots d'Izzy, pendant ce temps Magnus tira Alec jusqu'à son bureau. Il jeta Alec à l'intérieur en refermant la porte à clefs, il poussa Alec sur son bureau. Alec sentit les effluves d'Alpha de Magnus saturait l'air qu'il couina de plaisir, il se soumit à lui en baissant la tête. Magnus l'agrippa par le menton et l'embrassa durement, Alec geins de plaisir. Magnus déchira sa chemise et s'attaqua à ses tétons, Alec glapit de plaisir devant la férocité de Magnus. Magnus mordillait durement les morceaux de chair avant de lécher le corps d'Alec, il défit son pantalon et le jeta derrière lui et prit son membre violement pour le masturba furieuse. Alec couina de douleur et de plaisir, Magnus le prit en bouche en faisant racler ses dents dessus et fit entré son doigt dans l'intimité débordant de miel d'Alec. Alec gémissait de plaisir, Magnus relâcha le membre en continuant de faire coulisser son doigt avant de rajouter deux autres en lui. Alec criait de plaisir, Magnus retira ses doigts et dégrafa son pantalon et attrapa Alec par les chevilles et le tira vers lui. Il le pénétrait brutalement ce qui le fit couiner de douleur et de plaisir, il bougea furieusement en lui ce qui le fit criait de plaisir. Magnus se retira de lui sous les protestations d'Alec, il attrapa Alec et le mettre par terre à genoux en position de levrettes avant de le pénétrait à nouveau. Alec hurla de plaisir en faisant libéré ses phéromones encore plus que d'habitude, Magnus poussa un grondement animale sous les phéromones d'Alec. Il ondula ses hanches en pénétrant Alec plus profondément ce qui fit couiner Alec, ne pouvant plus tenir sur ses mains il s'effondra à demi en jouissant sur le tapis. Magnus continua ses assauts en Alec, Alec hurla de plaisir malgré qu'il avait joui plusieurs fois. Magnus se déversa en lui en poussant un râle de jouissance avant de s'effondra sur Alec, Alec ronronna de plaisir sous l'odeur d'Alpha qui dominait Magnus. Ils attendaient le nœud se défaire, Magnus câlinait sa marque d'imprégné dans le cou d'Alec. Il se retira d'Alec, il prit Alec dans ses bras.

\- Pardonne-moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris s'excusa Magnus coupable

\- Tu n'a pas à t'excuser, j'ai aimé ce qu'on vient de faire rougit Alec

\- Mais je me suis promis de ne jamais te prendre comme ça souffla Magnus

\- Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai adoré et c'était trop bon avoua Alec

\- Tu es sûr de toi, ne me le dis pas ça pour déculpabilisé couina Magnus

\- Bien sûr que non, j'ai adoré que j'ai jouis plusieurs fois vu que c'était tellement bien alors ne te culpabilise pas mon amour rassura Alec en passant une main sur son visage

\- Je t'aime avoua Magnus

\- Je t'aime répondit Alec

Ils refirent l'amour cette fois-ci avec tendresse, Magnus prévenu Izzy que Alec venait avec lui à son appartement. Alec passa la nuit avec Magnus à se câliner dans le lit avant de s'endormir au petit matin.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le retour à la fac et une préposition pour Jace. Bisous glacé.**


	31. Chapter 30

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Marine 62 : Et oui Robert défends sa famille contre sa mère qui critiquait tout le monde, Izzy s'en foutait de Simon qui avait bien cherché. Jace avait aussi cherché Alec en plaisantant sur sa vie sexuelle, et oui Magnus était beaucoup jaloux de Jonathan qui tripoter un peu trop son Alec qui résultat avait laissé son instinct d'Alpha le contrôle.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels Dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 30, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 30**_

Alec était rentré à la fac après les vacances de noël, il avait recommencé les cours d'une part et l'autre part préféré être encore en vacances pour être avec Magnus. Il soupira longuement en déchargeant ses cartons, Nathaniel était heureux de le revoir bien sûr après avoir encore une fois supplié Alec de lui présenté Izzy.

\- Juste une soirée mec supplia Nathaniel

\- C'est non même si c'est une heure ou deux ce sera toujours non refusa Alec

\- Tu te comporte comme un petit vieux sénile insulta Nathaniel

\- Et toi comme un gamin capricieux rétorqua Alec

Les deux hommes se jugèrent du regard avant d'éclaté de rire,

\- Ça fait du bien de te retrouver mec rigola Nathaniel

\- Moi aussi alors tes vacances, demanda Alec

\- Ça été mes parents adoptifs et moi on est partis en Texas comme je t'avais raconté et je me suis tapé une réunion de famille ennuyante avec des cousines à peine pubère qui se croit déjà grande et des cousins qui mate des magazines cochon en cachette. Le seul truc que j'ai trouvé amusant c'est quand ma grand-mère s'endormi dans son gâteau après avoir recraché son dentier en éternuant rigola Nathaniel

\- Ben moi aussi ça été les vacances, j'ai passé à la maison vu que ma grand-mère paternelle est venu. Elle avait commencée critiquer ma mère et nous, au bout d'un moment mon père ayant marre lui fermer son clapet et maintenant elle est plus calme racontât Alec

\- Et toi et ton copain, je parie que vous avez beaucoup en profitât non questionna Nathaniel en bougeant ses sourcils suggestivement

\- Oui, il m'a offert deux semaine de rêves rougit Alec

\- Donc vous avez fait la bête à deux dos ricana Nathaniel

Alec rougit encore plus sous le rire moqueur de Nathaniel, ils discutaient encore un peu en rangeant chacun leur affaires. Le lendemain Alec se leva et se prépara dans la salle de bain, il rejoignit Izzy et Jace.

\- Salut salua Alec

\- Alors tu es prêtre pour la reprise des cours questionna Izzy

\- A peu prés même si je suis loin de Magnus mais je suis prêt pour les cours répondit Alec déterminé

\- Pareil répéta Izzy

\- Je veux Clary lamenta Jace

Alec roula des yeux de dépit en voyant son frère se lamentait de l'absence de sa copine, ils se séparent pour aller en cours. Après une journée de cours Alec rentra enfin dans sa chambre pour se reposer sur son lit, il soupira de soulagement en posant la tête sur son oreiller. Il vit Nathaniel rentré dans la chambre et faire ses cartons,

\- Que se passe-t-il demanda Alec en fronçant les sourcils

\- Je déménage, le président du campus m'a dit que je change de chambre sans me dire d'avantages répondit Nathaniel

\- Ce n'est pas juste, t'es un bon camarade de chambre et voilà que tu partes souffla Alec

\- Ouais surtout que j'allais enfin te faire craquer pour avoir mon rencard avec ta sœur plaisanta Nathaniel

\- J'ai dis non pour ma sœur espèce de sale gamin capricieux insulta Alec

\- Et toi un vieux sénile, ton copain sait que tu es un papy qui a une défaillance technique ricana Nathaniel

\- Je n'ai pas de défaillance technique et la preuve Magnus ne s'en plaint pas au contraire il l'adore rétorqua Alec

Nathaniel rigola en faisant ses cartons, il vint enlacer Alec.

\- Tu vas manquer mec soupira Nathaniel

\- Tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici même si tu es dans une autre chambre répondit Alec

\- Avant que je m'en aille pour de bon, le numéro de ta sœur s'est combien encore demanda Nathaniel

\- C'est jamais de la vie sourit Alec

\- J'y vais fit Nathaniel en sortant de la chambre

Alec regarda son camarade de chambre partit, lui et Nathaniel était devenu très ami sur certain point. Il prit ses devoirs et commença à les faire en attendant que son nouveau camarade de chambre arrive, il soupira de fatigue en se massant la nuque. Il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvert et quelqu'un entré dans la chambre, il sourit Jonathan déposa ses cartons sur le lit.

\- C'est toi mon nouveau colocataire observa Alec

\- Oui, on n'a fait un changement après que un des gars est partie répondit Jonathan

\- Bienvenue dans la chambre accueillit Alec

\- Merci de m'accueillir sourit Jonathan en rangeant ses affaires

\- De rien sourit Alec à son tour

\- Tu as des règles dans la chambre demanda Jonathan

\- Oui avec Nathaniel c'était chacun son espace et quand il ramenait une fille il me prévenait et je sortais après mais sinon je ne sors qu'avec ma famille quand certain soir prévins Alec

\- Ton ancien colocataire savait que tu es gay questionna Jonathan

\- Bien sûr et il s'en foutait royalement que je sois gay répondit Alec

\- Je vois, tu faisais tes devoirs demanda Jonathan

\- Ouais en attendant que tu arrive mais là je suis crevé et je vais aller prendre une douche et me coucher fit Alec en se levant

\- D'accord, je vais terminer de m'installer répondit Jonathan

Alec entra dans la salle de bains et prit une douche, Jonathan entendit l'eau de la douche s'actionnait et il s'imaginait Alec sous la douche. Il se mordit les lèvres et secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées, il sourit en ayant la bonne idée de demander de changer de chambre pour avoir Alec prés de lui. Il sourit encore plus en pensant qu'Alec ne tiendra pas très longtemps pour tomber dans ses bras, il se débarrassera de Magnus définitivement. Il entendit Alec sortir de la salle de bain habillé d'un sweat et d'un jogging, Alec s'allongea sur son lit en tirant ses draps sur lui.

\- Bonne nuit bailla Alec

\- Bonne nuit à toi aussi répondit Jonathan

Alec s'endormit avant de se réveilla sous l'incompréhension de Jonathan,

\- Ça ne va pas demanda Jonathan

\- Non c'est rien répondit Alec en enfilant son bracelet

Il se recoucha en s'endormant directement épuisé par la journée, Jonathan regarda Alec endormis sur son lit. Il se leva de son lit et s'approcha doucement du lit d'Alec, il se pencha vers lui en le regardant dormir. Il se pencha encore pour voler un baiser à Alec,

\- Magnus soupira Alec endormi

Jonathan se figea net en regardant Alec murmurait le nom de Magnus, il se redressa en serrant les poings. Il vit Alec glapit de plaisir en se tordant dans le lit, il comprit que Alec faisait un rêve érotique avec Magnus. Il se coucha furieux et jaloux, le lendemain Alec se réveilla en plein forme. Il se prépara dans la salle de bain, il vit que Jonathan était levé.

\- Bonjour salua Alec

\- Bonjour répondit Jonathan

Alec rejoignit Jace et Izzy à la cafétéria, les deux étaient en train de se chamailler sous le regard blasé d'Alec. Le groupe de garçons qui avait commencé à harceler Izzy venait d'entré dans la cafétéria, ils se dirigeaient vers eux. Izzy mit la main sur l'épaule d'Alec pour le maintenir de rester calme en cas où, Jace se mit pré d'Alec aussi

\- Bonjour c'est toi Jace Lightwood demanda l'un d'eux

\- Qui me demande claqua Jace

\- On voudrait que tu intègre notre fraternité proposa un autre

\- Et pourquoi est ce que vous voulez que j'intègre votre fraternité demanda Jace avec dédain

\- Parce que tu étais dans une équipe de football au lycée, et nous recherchons des athlètes pour intégrer notre fraternité expliqua le chef

\- Je vois mais je vais réfléchir à votre proposition répondit Jace

\- D'accord si tu es d'accord fais nous signe suggéra le chef avant de partir

Alec et Izzy regarda le groupe s'en allait, ils se tournaient vers Jace.

\- Tu va accepter questionna Izzy

\- Je ne sais pas peut-être que non ils ont dragué ma frangine et mis mon frère en colère énuméra Jace

\- Jace, tu peux les rejoindre si tu veux, tu étais un joueur exceptionnel au lycée et je sais que ça te manque les entraînements au football conseilla Alec

\- Tu es sûr j'ai peur qu'ils me servent de moi pour vous atteindre renchérit Jace

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour nous, ce ne sont des humains qui vont nous faire peur nous les loups-garous sourit Izzy

\- Merci remercia Jace

\- Les Lightwood assument les conséquences quand on frappe récita Alec

Jace sourit avec Izzy, ils se séparent pour aller chacun à leur cours. Alec rentra dans sa chambre et vis Jonathan en train de lire un livre,

\- Alors la journée demanda Jonathan

\- Fatiguant répondit Alec en s'asseyant sur son lit

\- Moi aussi c'était fatiguant répondit Jonathan

Alec s'étira en baillant sous le regard gourmand et avide de Jonathan, il se leva sous le regard surpris de Jonathan.

\- Tu sors ce soir questionna Jonathan

\- Ouais je vais courir pour me dégourdir un peu dévoila Alec

\- Tu veux que je viens avec toi interrogea Jonathan

\- Non ça ira, refusa Alec

\- Tu es sûr demanda Jonathan

\- Ouais et puis il faut que je passe voir Jace après expliqua Alec

Jonathan hocha la tête, Alec sortit de la chambre pour aller dans la forêt après s'être rassuré que personne ne le suivait pas. Il se déshabiller avant de se transformer en loup, il courait dans la forêt en se sentant libre seul. Il s'arrêta de courir en reniflant dans l'air, il capta une odeur familière et vit une louve noire arrivée.

 _\- Tu as eu la même idée que moi_ confia Alec

 _\- Oui, j'ai surpris ton odeur se dirigeait vers la forêt alors je t'ai suivis_ développa Izzy

 _\- Je vois et Jace_ remarqua Alec l'absence de son frère

 _\- Il a suivi tes conseils et partit voir le groupe de fraternité pour accepter leur offre_ répondit Izzy

 _\- Je lui ai dit d'accepter parce que je sais que ça fait un moment qu'il tourne en rond dans le campus en restant avec nous au moins il pourra se défouler_ expliqua Alec

 _\- Je sais aussi alors en ce qui paraît tu as eu un nouveau colocataire_ commenta Izzy

 _\- Oui, c'est Jonathan_ révéla Alec

Izzy feula et regarda son frère, elle lui fit montre son inquiétude vis-à-vis de Jonathan. Alec s'approcha d'Izzy et frotta sa tête contre le sien,

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste un ami_ rassura Alec

 _\- Je sais mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment quand il est avec toi_ s'inquiéta Izzy

 _\- Tu sais que les humains ne m'attirent pas_ apaisa Alec

 _\- Non tu préfère tout ce qui brille et exotique_ taquina Izzy

 _\- Izzy_ rougit Alec

Izzy rigola, Alec sauta sur elle en lui mordant les oreilles. Elle riposta en mordant la patte avant de son frère, ils se bagarraient joyeusement avant de se séparer. Ils se retransformèrent en humain et s'habillaient, ils s'asseyent en discutant.

\- Ton prochain cycle de chaleur sera dans quelque temps n'est ce pas demanda Izzy

\- Oui mais j'espère ça tombera quand je serai à la maison souhaita Alec

Izzy frotta légèrement le bras de son frère, elle posa la tête sur l'épaule de son frère.

\- Tu sais que tu as cinquante pour cent de chances de tomber enceinte pour ton deuxième cycle de chaleur confia Izzy

\- Je sais mais je sais aussi que ça prendre du temps pour faire des enfants, regarde maman et papa ils ont mis quatre ans avant qu'elle tombe enceinte de moi dévoila Alec

\- Mais maman est un Alpha alors que toi tu es un oméga ce qui signifie tu es plus fertile quand tu es en chaleur décréta Izzy

\- Je comprends tout cela Izzy et puis si je tombe enceinte ce ne sera pas dramatique vu que je serai enceinte de Magnus sourit Alec

\- Ouais, ce sera maman et la mère de Magnus qui seront contente quand tu tomberas enceinte sourit Izzy

\- Tu as raison, elles seront folles de joie et papa avec le père de Magnus questionna Alec en souriant

\- Peut-être que papa fera un blocage c'est sûr mais pour le père de Magnus je crois qu'il deviendra fou riait Izzy

\- On ne sait pas comment ils vont réagir t'imagine que papa sort son arme pour chasser Magnus parce que il m'a mit enceinte rigola Alec

\- Comme il a fait pour Simon quand il apprit que lui et moi nous étions marqué conclût Izzy

\- Oui, je me souviendrais toujours la tête de Simon après que papa lui ai dit que il a fait cela pour rire rigola Alec

Izzy riait au souvenir que venait raconter Alec,

\- Tu te souviens quand Jace est rentré de chez Clary après qu'elle est eu ses premiers chaleurs souvient Izzy

\- Oh que oui que je me souviens il avait gardé un sourire stupide pendant quatre jours en plus je ne pouvais plus supporter son odeur de sexe que j'ai du changer de chambre grimaça Alec

\- La meilleure c'est quand nous étions au lac et que tu l'as poussé sur une famille de canard riait Izzy

\- J'ai cru qu'il a allait me chopper tellement que j'ai couru loin de lui pour ne pas qu'il me tue sourit Alec

\- D'ailleurs comment t'a fait pour ne pas qu'il se venge sur toi demanda Izzy curieuse

\- J'avais mis un canard en plastique pendant un moment devant ma chambre pour ne pas qu'il s'approche de ma chambre expliqua Alec

\- Il aura pu glisser une araignée dans ta chambre confia Izzy

Alec frémit de dégoût et de peur en pensant à ses créatures démoniaque en reprenant les termes de Jace, Izzy sourit en balançât la tête.

\- J'ai un frère qui a peur des canards et l'autre des araignées, je suis servies soupira Izzy

\- Izzy les araignées sont des créatures démoniaques et il ne faut pas les faires confiance clama Alec sérieux

\- On dirait Jace quand il parle des canards riait Izzy

Alec rejoignit son rire avec celui de sa sœur, après avoir passé un moment à rire et se raconter des souvenirs ils se séparent chacun pour aller dans leur chambre respective. Alec rentra dans sa chambre,

\- Alors cette promenade demanda Jonathan

\- Ma sœur s'est joins à moi et on a discuté ensemble en se racontant nos souvenir d'enfance souffla Alec

\- Tu devais être un enfant charmant quand tu étais petit complimenta Jonathan

\- J'étais toujours l'ombre de Jace et Izzy malgré le fait que je suis l'aîné répondit Alec

\- Attends tu es l'aîné mais tu as quel âge questionna Jonathan en fronçant les sourcils

\- J'ai 22 ans répondit Alec

\- Attends tu as l'apparence d'un gars de 18 ans s'exclama Jonathan surprise

\- Je sais répondit Alec

Alec ne lui dit pas que la raison est que les loups-garous vieillir lentement, il entendit son téléphone vibrait. Jonathan lui fit signe qu'il allait dans la salle de bains

\- Allo répondit Alec

\- Bonsoir mon amour salua Magnus

\- Bonsoir à toi aussi mon chat comment vas-tu demanda Alec

\- Je vais bien même si tu me manque terriblement lamenta Magnus

\- Toi aussi tu me manques répondit Alec

\- Alors tu accepte la prochaine fois que tu viendrais que je te séquestre dans ma chambre susurra Magnus

\- Magnus haleta Alec en rougissant

\- C'est ce qu'on a fait pendant tes chaleurs, on n'a pas quitté la chambre susurra Magnus d'un ton chaud

Alec ferma les yeux en se mordant les lèvres tout se rappelant les deux semaines de chaleur qu'il avait eu, il était heureux qu'il portait son bracelet pour ne pas qu'il fasse répandre ses phéromones sous l'excitation de la voix de Magnus. Jonathan sortit de la salle de bains et vis Alec les yeux fermé en se mordant les lèvres les joues rouges,

\- Alec appela Magnus

\- Je suis toujours là répondit Alec

\- Tu es en train pensé les meilleurs moments qu'on a eu n'est ce pas questionna Magnus

\- Tu es un pervers s'exclama Alec rouge

Magnus ricana dans le combiné alors Jonathan grinça les dents en comprenant que Alec parlait avec Magnus,

\- Mais tu l'aime ce pervers et puis tu n'es pas en reste aussi, tu ne me laissé pas une minute de répit que tu te frottais à moi pour que je te fasse l'amour rappliqua Magnus d'un ton malicieux

\- Tu ne t'es pas plaignait à ce que je sache renfrogna Alec

\- Avec toi jamais mon amour, tu es à moi claqua Magnus d'une voix dominante

\- Magnus glapit Alec soumis

\- Quoi de neuf dans ton campus demanda Magnus

\- Rien, j'ai juste changé de colocataire. Tu te rappelle de Jonathan c'est lui mon nouveau colocataire dévoila Alec

\- Je vois, qu'il ne t'approche pas trop de toi gronda Magnus

\- Magnus, c'est toi que j'aime personne d'autre avoua Alec

\- Je sais mais tu es loin de moi brailla Magnus

\- Peut-être si tu es sage, je pourrais emprunter l'ordinateur de Jace et on pourra faire un vidéo sexe tout les deux proposa Alec en chuchotant

\- D'accord je serai sage mais ce qui m'étonne c'est blondinet a un ordinateur s'étonna Magnus

\- Bien sûr qu'il a un ordinateur, il emmenait avec lui pour parler avec Clary par vidéo expliqua Alec

\- Avec son QI d'un poisson rouge, il sait utiliser un ordinateur nargua Magnus

\- Magnus soupira Alec exaspéré

Magnus ricana, Alec était exaspéré que son amant et son frère se querelle à chaque fois qu'ils se voient,

\- Je te laisse parce que j'ai un double appel en cours et je paris que c'est ma mère qui va encore me crier dessus soupira Magnus

\- Courage mon amour soutient Alec

\- Tu ne veux pas qu'on échange de mère proposa Magnus

\- Ta mère est très gentille Magnus rassura Alec

\- Mon chéri depuis que je lui ai dit que pour tes chaleur, ma mère n'arrête pas de me harceler quand est ce que je lui donne des petits-enfants clama Magnus

\- Par l'ange s'exclama Alec

\- Ouais, je lui ai dit que j'attends que tu as finis tes études avant qu'on fasse un enfant racontât Magnus

\- Qu'est que qu'elle a dit questionna Alec

\- Qu'elle attendra mais qu'on se dépêche avant qu'elle devient trop vielle, quoi qu'elle soit déjà sénile comme ça souffla Magnus

Alec rigola par la remarque de Magnus,

\- Mais je ne lui ai pas dit que justement on est en train de s'entraîner à faire des bébés susurra Magnus

\- Magnus je vais raccrocher pour que tu puisses te calmé avec ta mère s'amusa Alec

\- Tu as raison je te laisse parce que elle en train d'harceler la ligne téléphonique, c'est vrai avec elle c'est l'équivalence d'une douche glacé ricana Magnus

\- Je t'aime avoua Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi fais beaux rêves souhaita Magnus

\- Toi aussi fais de beaux rêves souhaita Alec à son tour

Alec raccrocha sous le regard jalousie de Jonathan qui n'avait pas raté une miette de la conversation,

\- Alors comment il va demanda Jonathan d'un ton sec

\- Ça va, il avait un double appelle avec sa mère répondit Alec en se levant pour aller prendre son bain

\- Je vois claqua Jonathan

Alec ne comprenant pas le comportement de Jonathan et allait prendre sa douche, il ressortait de sa douche. Il vit qu'il avait reçut un message de Magnus, il avait une photo de lui habillé d'un sweat d'Alec et qu'il faisait un baiser à l'objectif avec un message dessous qu'il souhaite Alec bonne nuit. Alec fit un selfie de lui-même et l'envoya pour Magnus, avant de s'écrouler sur son lit en dormant. Jonathan attendit qu'Alec soit endormi, il se leva et regarda le téléphone d'Alec et le message qu'avait envoyé Magnus. Il serra la mâchoire en le regardant, il fouilla le téléphone d'Alec et trouva plusieurs messages romantiques qu'avait envoyés Magnus pour lui. Il explosa de jalousie quand il trouva la photo coquine que Magnus envoyé pour Alec lors du dîner chez les Mortain, il reposa le téléphone après avoir tenté de les effacer. Il regarda Alec à nouveau endormi, n'en pouvant plus il passa son doigt sur les lèvres d'Alec.

\- Magnus gémit Alec en se retournant dans son sommeil

Jonathan serra les poings, il se dit qu'à chaque fois qu'il commençait de s'approcher d'Alec un peu plus ce maudit Magnus vint tout gâcher, il pensait que Magnus ne méritait pas Alec que seul lui le méritait en admirant Alec endormi. Il formata un plan dans son esprit pour à voir Alec pour lui et se débarrassait Magnus une bonne fois pour toute, il sourit en trouvant la solution. Il se coucha à l'idée qu'Alec sera bientôt à lui, il s'endormit en rêvant d'Alec.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le plan de Jonathan et les chaleurs d'Alec. Bisous glacé.**


	32. Chapter 31

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Marine 62 : Il veut sortir avec Izzy malheureusement on le verra plus, j'imagine à peu ta tête XD. Oui il en profite qu'Alec dort pour le tripoter. Ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu as peur des araignées XD.**

 **DemmMyzei : Tu verras dans le chapitre mais l'excuse de Jonathan viendra plus tard.**

 **Dam : Voilà la suite et merci pour ton commentaire**

 **Mrdam56 : Dis donc tu me spoiler parce que ça va arriver dans les prochain chapitre, je suis ravie que tu aimes mes autres fics. Oui Magnus va botter le cul de Jonathan mais ce sera dans le prochain chapitre.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 31, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 31**_

Plusieurs semaines ont passé depuis la reprise des cours à la fac pour Alec et l'emménagement de Jonathan come nouveau colocataire d'Alec, Jonathan faisait semblant d'être un ami fidèle pour Alec qui ne soupçonnait pas ses intentions envers lui. Alec se réveilla en s'étirant, il se leva et se prépara en ressortant habillé. Alec vit que Jonathan était réveilla,

\- Bonjour salua Alec

\- Bonjour salua Jonathan

Alec se dirigea vers le réfectoire où Izzy et Jace était en train de prendre son petit déjeuner, Jace avait rejoins la fraternité de l'université même s'il était dans la fraternité et qu'il avait emménagé dans leur bâtiment. Il continuait de venir manger son petit déjeuner avec sa fratrie,

\- Comment ça va vous deux demanda Alec

\- Ça va, j'ai hâte d'être à ce soir souffla Izzy

\- C'est la pleine lune ce soir conclût Jace

\- Nos pouvoirs vont décupler ce soir remarqua Alec

\- Encore une fois on ne participera pas au bal constata Izzy

\- Je le sais de toute façons les parents nous téléphone pour nous donner le signal répondit Alec

\- D'ailleurs maman t'a donner les nouvelles du conseil demanda Jace

\- Pour l'instant le conseil se focalise sur Valentin qui depuis le meurtre d'Hodge, il ne s'est pas encore manifesté expliqua Alec

\- Si on trouve ce connard, toute les meutes du pays vont le déchiqueter grinça Jace

\- Ça oui, ils ne vont pas l'épargner renchérit Alec

\- Bon parlons d'autre chose que ce connard grimaça Izzy

\- Dis donc Alec tes chaleurs ne vont pas tarder arrivé supposa Jace

\- Oui, mais je ne sais pas quand ça va débuter renchérit Alec

\- De toute façon on te conduira chez Magnus souligna Jace

Alec rougit légèrement sous le regard amusé d'Izzy et de dégoût de Jace, ils se séparent pour aller en cours après s'être donné rendez-vous dans la forêt. Après les cours Alec entra dans sa chambre, Jonathan était allongé sur son lit.

\- Dur journée demanda son nouveau colocataire

\- Ça peut aller souffla Alec

\- On va boire un verre proposa Jonathan

\- Pas ce soir, j'ai quelque chose de prévues avec ma famille refusa Alec

\- Tant pis mais demain on ira boire un verre proposa Jonathan à nouveau

\- Comme tu veux, il faut que j'aille fit Alec en sortant dans la chambre

Alec alla dans la forêt en regardant si personne ne le suivait derrière, il vit que Jace et Izzy était arrivés.

\- Désolé du retard s'excusa Alec

\- Ce n'est rien, on vient tout juste d'arriver rassura Izzy

Alec hocha la tête et Izzy prit son téléphone pour mettre sur haut-parleur, leur parent discutait un peu avec eux pour avoir leur nouvelle avant de leur donner le signal. Ils se transformaient chacun et se mirent à courir dans la forêt de l'université, ils arrêtaient au beau milieu pour voir la pleine lune avant de commencé leur chant ensemble. Ils rentraient en se retransformant à nouveau en humain, ils s'asseyaient sur leur banc attitré.

\- Je préfère quand nous sommes à la maison au moins on est avec nos imprégné soupira Jace

\- Je sais moi aussi, je ressens la même chose souffla Alec

\- Au fait Jace comment s'est ta fraternité demanda Izzy en s'appuyant sa tête sur l'épaule d'Alec et étendant ses jambes sur Jace

\- Ça peut aller, ils organisent des soirées où il y de l'alcool qui coule à flot et des filles énuméra Jace

\- Tu participe questionna Alec en fronçant les sourcils

\- Non, quand ils commencent je suis en train de parler avec Clary par vidéoconférence répondit Jace

\- Ils n'ont jamais te demander pourquoi est ce que tu ne les rejoins pas questionna Izzy

\- Si plusieurs fois, je leur ai dit que sans ma petite amie avec moi les fêtes étaient ennuyeux pour moi répondit Jace

\- Notre Jace a beaucoup changé depuis qu'il est amoureux plaisanta Alec

\- Très drôle ironisa Jace

\- C'est vrai avant tu t'envoyer en l'air avec la premier venue qu'il y avait avant de rentrer à la maison riait Izzy

Jace se renfrogna devant les rires d'Izzy et d'Alec, il se mit à sourire moqueur.

\- Et toi Izzy, tu as eu aussi une longue liste de conquêtes rétorqua Jace

\- Oui et je suis fière de moi se vanta Izzy

\- Il y a qu'Alec qui est resté vierge pour Magnus dévoila Jace

Alec roula des yeux devant la remarque de Jace, Izzy prit la main de son frère pour le soutenir.

\- Il y aura une fête après demain, vous voulez venir demanda Jace

\- Je voudrais bien mais je n'ai pas de robes pour mettre à la soirée réfuta Izzy

\- Et toi Alec questionna Jace

\- Tu me connais que je n'aime pas les fêtes rappliqua Alec

\- Ou plutôt tu préfère les fêtes de Magnus taquina Jace

\- Les parties de Magnus sont les meilleurs renchérit Izzy

\- Je le sais souffla Alec

\- Parce que ça se termine au lit entre toi et Magnus ricana Jace

\- Jace s'écria Alec rouge

Izzy rigola avec Jace devant le rougissement d'Alec, ils se séparaient pour aller chacun dans leur chambre respective. Alec entra dans sa chambre, Jonathan était en train de lire un livre.

\- Alors votre sortie entre famille questionna Jonathan

\- C'était bien répondit Alec en s'en allant dans la salle de bain

Alec ressortit habillé de son pyjama, il s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormis rapidement. Jonathan attendit Alec soit vraiment endormi pour s'approchait d'Alec doucement pour lui caresser les lèvres avec son doigt,

\- Bientôt tu seras à moi et je pourrais enfin poser mes lèvres sur le tien, fini de les caresser comme je faisais chaque soir murmura Jonathan

Alec se retourna dans son sommeil en soupirant d'aise, Jonathan se mordit les lèvres en reculant. Il retourna dans son lit pour s'endormir quand il entendit Alec marmonna dans son sommeil,

\- Magnus, je t'aime marmonna Alec dans son sommeil

Jonathan serra les poings en colère par ce que venait dire Alec, il allait coucher dans son lit. Le lendemain Alec se leva en s'étira et se prépara pour aller en cours, il vit Jonathan toujours endormi. Il rejoignit Jace et Izzy à la cafétéria comme son habitude,

\- Bonjour vous deux salua Alec

\- Bonjour grand frère répondit Izzy

Jace salua Alec de la tête, ils discutaient pendant leur petit déjeuné avant de se séparer pour aller en cours. Après les cours Alec avait emprunté l'ordinateur de Jace, il se connecta et mis sur vidéo pour voir Magnus.

\- Bonsoir mon chéri salua Magnus

\- Bonsoir mon amour, comment vas-tu demanda Alec en s'installant sur son lit en mettant l'ordinateur devant lui

\- Alors ta journée questionna Magnus qui était sur son lit habillé d'un débardeur moulant rose

\- Fatiguant mais ça été et toi questionna Alec

\- Fatiguant Président miaou est tombé malade alors je l'ai emmené chez le vétérinaire, il a choppé un petit virus et le vétérinaire lui a prescrit des médicaments. Sinon j'ai renvoyé mon comptable pour embaucher un autre, ma mère m'a rendu visite avant-hier et comme d'habitude j'ai eu comme un entrée des remontrances, en plat de principale l'enfer que je lui ai fait vivre lors de l'accouchement et en dessert son vœu de petite enfants avant de repartir racontât Magnus

\- Oh pauvre chéri tu as eu des jours très chargé renchérit Alec

\- Et oui mon amour en plus tu me manque tellement que j'ai piqué un de tes fringues horrible pour avoir ton odeur avec moi d'ailleurs j'ai dû soudoyer ton petit frère pour qu'il me laisse partir avec l'un des vêtements expliqua Magnus

\- Avec quoi questionna Alec

\- De l'emmener voir l'exposition sur les mangas qui aura lieu mercredi toute la journée répondit Magnus

\- C'est cool pour lui sourit Alec

Magnus regarda le sourire d'Alec via la webcam et caressa son visage à travers l'écran, Alec vit le geste de Magnus et rejoignit sa main sur celui de Magnus.

\- Je t'aime avoua Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

\- Ton colocataire est là questionna Magnus

\- Non, il est sortit pour l'instant pourquoi questionna Alec curieux

Magnus souriait perversement, il enleva son débardeur en exposant son torse à Alec. Alec haleta de plaisir et fit libérer ses phéromones dans l'air,

\- Mets ton bracelet ordonna Magnus d'une voix dominante

L'oméga mit le bracelet et regarda Magnus en train de se déshabiller devant lui, il sentit son anatomie se réveillait et commençait être humide entre ses cuisses. Magnus s'installa sur son lit en révélant toute sa gloire à Alec qui se mordit les lèvres,

\- Tu as attends quoi pour me rejoindre questionna Magnus d'une voix rauque

Alec glapit de plaisir entendant la vois rauque de Magnus, il se déshabilla devant Magnus qui avait la pupille dilaté en voyant le faire. Il s'installa devant Magnus, il mit l'ordinateur de façons à ce que Magnus voyait son intimité dans son intégrale. Magnus se lécha les lèvres en voyant l'intimité humide d'Alec à travers l'écran,

\- Mon petit loup caresse-toi devant moi comme si c'était mes mains et mes lèvres susurra Magnus

Alec geins de plaisir et commença à se caresser sous les yeux avide de Magnus, il gémissait de plaisir en se masturbant devant son Alpha. Magnus grommela de plaisir en voyant son oméga se caressait devant lui,

\- Mets-toi un doigt en toi et fais les bouge ordonna Magnus en commençant à se masturber

L'oméga imprégné se mit un doigt en lui et commença les faire coulissé en gémissant le nom de son amant, Magnus gronda en regardant Alec se tordre de plaisir, Alec rajouta deux autres dans son antre humide sous le plaisir de Magnus. Alec criait son plaisir sous le regard gourmand de Magnus, Alec se déversa sur son torse. Magnus jouis à son tour sur son torse lui aussi. Il regarda l'état d'Alec et sourit intérieur, Alec avait les joues rouges de plaisir et les cheveux ébouriffé que d'habitude. Les yeux de son oméga brillaient de d'amour et plaisir c'est ce qu'il préférait,

\- Jace va criait que son ordinateur sent le sexe souffla Alec

\- La blondasse qu'est ton frère s'en remettra sourit Magnus

Alec lâcha un petit rire,

\- Je t'aime avoua Alec tendrement

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

\- Je te laisse, il faut que j'aille prendre ma douche souffla Alec

\- Moi aussi je te laisse il faut que je donne Président Miaou ses médicaments sourit Magnus

Magnus fit un baiser volant à Alec qui lui répondit pareil, Alec se déconnecta et se leva nu quand Jonathan entra dans la chambre. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant Alec nu devant lui,

\- Je suis désolé s'excusa Jonathan en regardant ailleurs

\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'allais prendre ma douche de toutes façons fit Alec en prenant des vêtements à lui avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bains.

Jonathan vit l'ordinateur sur le lit et compris que Alec avait eu une vidéos conférence avec Magnus, celui-ci avait en profitait pour faire un vidéo sexe avec Alec. Il était furieux mais il se calma net quand il réalisa qu'il avait vu Alec nu, il se lécha les lèvres en s'imaginant de poser ses mains sur le corps d'Alec pour le faire crier. Il sourit perversement quand il pense que son plan se passera demain pendant la fête de la fraternité, Alec ressorti de sa douche.

\- Ça va questionna Alec

\- Ouais tout va bien et toi demanda Jonathan

\- Tout va pour le mieux, j'ai eu Magnus en ligne ce soir sourit Alec avec un visage niais

\- Je vois, je suis content pour toi répondit Jonathan

Alec se coucha dans son lit et s'endormit, Jonathan s'approcha de lui et caressa ses lèvres.

\- A partir de demain tout tes sourires, tes regards et tout ce que possède Magnus de toi m'appartiendra rien qu'à moi sourit Jonathan

Jonathan retourna prés de son li et sortit un sachet de cachet de sa table de nuit, il sourit étrangement en regardant les cachets dans le sachet

\- Grâce à cela tu m'appartiendras mon amour pour toute la vie fit Jonathan en souriant tendrement

Alec se réveilla avec un sourire stupide sur le visage en repensant à sa soirée d'hier, il se leva et vit que Jonathan était déjà levé.

\- Bonjour salua Alec

\- Bonjour salua Jonathan à son tour

Alec se prépara et rejoignis Jace et Izzy,

\- J'espère pour toi que tu n'a rien fait de d'illicite sur mon Pc gronda Jace

\- Rien de particulière mentit Alec

\- Tu ne sais pas mentir sourit Izzy

\- Oh par l'ange ne me dis pas que tu as fait un vidéo sexe avec Magnus grimaça Jace

Alec rougit ce qui approuva les dires de Jace qui commença à se lamenter que son ordinateur est maintenant un instrument pervers à cause d'Alec et de Magnus, Izzy lui frappa à la tête pour couper court à ses lamentations

\- Je te signal quand tu as couché avec Clary dans la chambre d'Alec avoua Izzy

\- Merde t'avait promis de rien dire s'écria Jace

\- C'est quoi cette histoire demanda Alec

\- Tu te souviens la farce que tu as fait Jace lors du pique nique ben en fait il s'est vengé en couchant avec Clary dans ton pieu lorsque tu étais absent révéla Izzy

Alec tourna la tête vers son future ex frère qui voyait en direct le film d'exorciste dans le regard d'Alec,

\- Si je comprends bien, tu as couché avec ma meilleure amie dans ma chambre, dans mes draps et dans mon lit articula Alec froidement

\- Je suis désolé mais c'était il y a longtemps s'excusa Jace

\- Je te pardonne parce que c'était il y a longtemps pardonna Alec

\- Merci mon frère adoré remercia Jace en enlaçant son frère

\- Ah lâche-moi Jace renfrogna Alec

\- Tant d'amour entre vous rigola Izzy

Alec et Jace se regarda complices avant d'aller enlacer Izzy en lui faisant un bisou baveux sur chacun de sa joue qui la faisait rigoler, ils riaient ensemble ce qui attira l'attention sur eux. Ils se séparent chacun de leur coté pour les cours, après les cours Alec rentra dans sa chambre et aperçut Jonathan habillé.

\- Tu sors questionna Alec

\- Ouais, il y a une fête chez la fraternité et tout le campus est invité répondit Jonathan

\- Amuse-toi bien souhaita Alec

\- Tu ne viens pas questionna Jonathan

\- Non, je ne suis pas très fête grimaça Alec

\- Allez juste m'accompagné supplia Jonathan

\- Je ne sais pas souffla Alec

\- Tu pourras rendre son Pc à ton frère renchérit Jonathan

\- C'est vrai, je viens avec toi mais juste pour rendre son ordinateur à Jace insista Alec

\- Pas de souci sourit son colocataire

Alec allait dans la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir, pendant que Jonathan prenait le sachet de pilules et le mit dans sa poche. Alec ressortit et pris l'ordinateur de Jace, ils se dirigeaient vers le bâtiment de la fraternité. Alec grimaça en sentant les relents d'alcool et de sueurs dans la salle, il fit extraction de ses odeurs pour se concentrer sur celui de Jace. Il suivit l'odeur de Jace qui était dans une chambre, il frappa et entra dans la chambre.

\- Que vient-tu faire ici demanda Jace allongé sur son lit

\- Je te ramène ton portable fit Alec en le déposant sur son bureau

\- Merci, tu veux parler avec Clary en vidéo conférence questionna Jace

\- Non je te laisse tout seul avec elle vu que tu es en caleçon sourit Alec

\- J'étais en train de me gratter lança Jace

\- Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu faisais avec ta collection grimaça Alec

\- Mais tu avais adoré la collection justement taquina Jace

\- Je me sentais stupide à cette époque en plus tes phéromones m'excitait à certains point se souvient Alec

\- Maintenant c'est la collection privé et l'odeur de Magnus que tu adore ricana Jace

\- Oh que oui rêva Alec en libérant ses phéromones

\- C'est bon on a compris maintenant grimaça Jace en se pinçant le nez

\- Désolé s'excusa Alec

\- T'en fais pas pour ça fit Jace en lui encerclant l'épaule

\- J'y vais, je suis juste accompagné Jonathan pour la fête en passant pour te rendre l'ordi révéla Alec

\- D'accord fais attention à toi en rentrant conseilla Jace

Alec hocha la tête et laissa son frère seul, il descendit de l'escalier du bâtiment et grimaça en frottant son nez devant les odeurs nauséabonds. Jonathan vint vers lui, il lui donna un verre de soda dans la main.

\- T'en fait pas il y n'y a pas d'alcool dedans rassura Jonathan

\- Merci, je bois juste ce verre et je rentre parce que je n'aime pas trop la foule grimaça Alec

Jonathan hocha la tête et regarda avec insistance Alec boire son verre de soda, l'oméga déposa son verre sur la table prés de lui.

\- On y va lança Alec

\- Ouais sourit Jonathan satisfait

Ils se dirigeaient vers la chambre, Alec sentit sa température montait il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Tout son corps commença à être en feu, il geint de plaisir sous le regard avide de Jonathan. Alec tituba entrant dans sa chambre, il tomba sur son lit en se tordant de plaisir en libérant ses phéromones. Jonathan se lécha les lèvres en le voyant, il arriva vers lui.

\- Ça va Alec demanda Jonathan dans une fausse inquiétude

Alec ne lui répondit pas mais glapit de plaisir en bougeant ses hanches de manière sexuelle sur les draps, Jonathan commença à caresser Alec sur le bras et remarqua sa peau brûlant. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser quand Alec le repoussa violemment ce qui le fit tomber par terre surprit, Alec continua de se tordre de plaisir quand la porte s'ouvrit violement sur Izzy qui se précipita sur son frère,

\- Alec, qu'est qu'il se passe s'inquiéta Izzy

\- Il est comme ça depuis qu'on est arrivé mentit Jonathan

Izzy regarda Alec bouger ses hanches sur les draps en se mettant en position de soumission, Izzy prit son téléphone et appela Jace. Jace arriva tout de suite et vis Alec se geins de plaisir et de frustration, il grimaça en sentant l'explosion de phéromones d'Alec.

\- Bordel mais qu'est qu'il lui prend s'inquiéta Jace

\- Je ne sais pas Jace mais il faut qu'on le ramène à la maison maintenant conseilla Izzy

\- Appelle maman et préviens la, je m'occupe d'Alec ordonna Jace

\- Mais qu'est qu'il lui prend demanda Jonathan

\- On t'expliquera plus tard aide-moi à le porté dans la voiture suggéra Jace

Jonathan ne comprenait pas aida Jace à transporter Alec qui se tordait dans leur bras, Izzy était dans la voiture se colla à son frère pour camoufler son odeur qui était devenu trop excitant.

\- J'ai prévenu maman et elle nous attend à la maison prévins Izzy

\- Ton odeur ne suffira pas pour le camoufler commenta Jace

\- Mais il faut que quelqu'un conduit la voiture souffla Izzy

\- Je vais conduire la voiture proposa Jonathan

\- Tu sais où on habite demanda Jace en montant dans la voiture

\- Oui répondit Jonathan

Jonathan se mit au volant de la voiture d'Alec, Jace et Izzy usait de leur odeur d'Alpha pour calmer Alec qui gémissait de plaisir en bougeant ses hanches qui cherchait quelque chose.

\- Vous êtes sûr de ne pas emmener Alec à l'hôpital proposa Jonathan

\- Notre mère est médecin je pense que elle saura ce qui se passe avec Alec répondit Jace

\- Son corps est brûlant, on dirait qu'il est en chaleur observa Izzy en posant la main sur le front de son frère

\- Ça ne peut pas ses chaleurs ne commence que dans trois jours réfuta Jace

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'es passé mais ça a déclenché ses chaleurs supposa Izzy

\- Alec n'est pas un animale pour avoir des chaleurs commenta Jonathan en les regardant dans le rétroviseur

Izzy et Jace se regardèrent entre eux, Alec gémissais de plaisir en cherchant ce qu'il veut.

\- Nous sommes des loups-garous avoua Jace

\- C'est ça, ce n'est pas le moment de rigolait les gars cracha Jonathan

Jace ferma les yeux et entama à moitié sa transformation, Jonathan jura et fit un embardé sur le coté avant de revenir normalement sur la route.

\- On t'a dit de conduire, pas essayer de nous tuer s'écria Izzy

\- Désolé mais c'est la surprise alors vous êtes vraiment des loups-garous conclut Jonathan

Jace racontât en gros sur eux pendant qu'Izzy essayait de calmer Alec qui était en transe sexuelle, Jonathan arriva du domaine. Maryse en peignoir vint les accueillir,

\- Emmène le dans mon bureau ordonna Maryse

\- Non emmène le plutôt dans la chambre où il y le lit baldaquin ordonna la matriarche Lightwood

\- Mais grand-mère commença Izzy

\- Ecoutez votre grand-mère ordonna Maryse

Jace et Jonathan emmena Alec dans une chambre où un grand lit prônait, Maryse commença à auscultait son fils qui se tordait.

\- Alec a pris quelque chose demanda Maryse en regardant ses enfants

\- On ne sait pas maman, Jonathan était avec lui avertit Izzy

Jonathan vit les regards tournés sur lui, il avala sa salive. Il réalisa que son plan s'était retourné contre lui en voulant droguer Alec pour qu'il couche avec lui,

\- Il a simplement bu un soda lors de la fête de la fraternité mentit Jonathan

\- Ils ont du mis quelque choses et ça a déclenché le processus de chaleur d'Alec constata Maryse

\- Alec devra se soulager par son Alpha ajouta Phoebe

\- Alors on l'emmène chez Magnus conseilla Jace

\- Dans son état il ne pourra pas se déplacer car le processus s'est avancé, il faut amener Magnus ici conseilla Maryse

\- Vous croyiez que Magnus pourra faire quelque chose pour Alec questionna Jonathan d'un placide

\- Oui, Magnus est le plus apte que nous pour Alec répondit Maryse évasive

\- Maman il le sait dévoila Izzy

\- Si il le sait, Magnus est l'Alpha et l'imprégné d'Alec dévoila Maryse en regardant son fils se tordre

\- Je vais aller le cherché conseilla Jace

\- Non, Izzy va y aller. J'aurai besoin de toi pour maintenir Alec ordonna Maryse

\- Bien maman fit Izzy en sortant de la chambre

Jonathan proposa de venir avec Izzy qui accepta, Jonathan conduisit la voiture jusqu'à l'appartement de Magnus. Izzy tambourina la porte de Magnus qui l'ouvrit en peignoirs

\- Ma chère Isabelle, tu sais il y a des gens qui dorment à cette heure-ci gronda Magnus

\- Alec a besoin de toi prévins Izzy

\- Je me change et j'arrive avertit Magnus

\- On n'a pas le temps et puis tu es bien comme ça articula Izzy

Magnus suivit sa belle-sœur et Jonathan, il monta dans la voiture en poussant un grondement de plaisir en sentant les phéromones excitant d'Alec. Pendant ce temps Alec se tordait dans le lit en criant de plaisir et de frustration, il libéra ses phéromones pour attirer son Alpha pour qu'il vienne l'honorer mais il ne le sentait pas. Izzy arriva chez elle avec Magnus et Jonathan, Magnus sentant les phéromones d'Alec poussa un rugissement et couru dans tout le domaine jusqu'à la chambre où Alec était. Maryse vit Magnus entrait dans la chambre en grondement en voyant Alec se frémit dans les draps, Alec sentit l'odeur d'Alpha de Magnus glapit de plaisir fit libéré encore plus pour qu'il vienne jusqu'à lui. Magnus entra dans une transe et s'approcha vers Alec,

\- Laissons-les conseilla Maryse en voyant Magnus montât sur le lit pour embrasser Alec

Tout le monde les laissa tout seul dans la chambre, Magnus déchira les vêtements d'Alec qui mordillait son oreille encerclant ses jambes autour de lui. Il se frotta à lui en couinant de plaisir, il défit le peignoir de Magnus. Magnus enleva son pantalon et le jeta par terre, il se lécha les lèvres en l'intimité de son oméga débordait de son miel. Il fonça dessus pour lapait son miel, Alec geins de plaisir. Magnus buvait littéralement l'essence qui coulait d'Alec avec ravissement, il revint embrasser son imprégné langoureusement. Il le pénétrait ce qui fit criait Alec de plaisir, il ondula ses hanches qui faisait couinait son oméga de plaisir. Il gronda de plaisir quand Alec faisait bougeait ses hanches en même rythme que lui, la température de la chambre avait augmenté avec leurs odeurs, une symphonie de gémissement et de sons obscènes de claquement de peaux résonnait dans la chambre. Alec se déversa en criant de jouissances sur Magnus, après quelque coup Magnus vint en lui. Il s'effondra sur lui, Alec ronronnait de plaisir en câlinant le cou de son Alpha en attendant le nœud se défait. Magnus bascula prés d'Alec, il sentit à nouveau les effluves d'Alec se mettre en action. Alec vint se frottait à lui à nouveau en le chevauchant, il s'empala sur le membre de Magnus. Il bougea ses hanches en criant de plaisir, Magnus mit ses mains sur les hanches d'Alec en lui donnant des coups de rein. Alec se déversa à nouveau sur Magnus, Magnus vint en lui après quelque coups. L'oméga s'effondra sur son Alpha en geignant de bonheur en reniflant son odeur, Magnus caressa les cheveux d'Alec. Le nœud défait, Alec se retira et se mit à coté de Magnus. Magnus regarda Alec les joues rouges la sueur séché sur lui par ce que ils venaient de faire, Alec remua et embrassa Magnus à nouveau en se frottant à nouveau. Il allait le chevaucher à nouveaux quand Magnus l'empêcha, il geint de frustration sous le regard coquin de Magnus. Il prit ses hanches et l'amena vers son visage, Alec comprit où son Alpha en voulait en venir. Il mit son intimité à la hauteur du visage de Magnus, il attrapa le montant du lit pour ne pas tomber. Magnus lapait encore une fois son miel sous le cri de plaisir d'Alec, Alec jetait un coup d'œil à son Alpha ce qui fit exploser encore plus de son miel dans la bouche de Magnus qui grogner de plaisir. Il recoucha Alec et le pénétrait à nouveau, il ondula à nouveaux en lui ce qui le fit hurler de plaisir jusqu'à qu'il se déverse en lui. Il attendit le nœud se défaire encore une fois, il parsemé Alec des baiser dans le cou en lui faisant des suçons. Il se retira d'Alec, il se mit sur le coté dos à lui en s'allongeant sur le ventre. Il attendit qu'Alec s'approche encore une fois vers lui pour l'honorer encore une fois, ils firent l'amour toute le restant de la nuit jusqu'à le soleil était levé. Alec s'endormit après que sa transe sexuelle soit passé, Magnus l'avait pris dans ses bras et s'endormis prés de lui.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'examen finale et la grossesse d'Alec. Bisous glacés.**


	33. Chapter 32

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Marine 62 : Je le savais que tu avais peur des araignées XD oui Jonathan va un peu payé par ce qu'il a fait et Magnus va plutôt se demander qu'est qu'appris Alec pour avoir ses c** **haleurs en avance.**

 **Mrdam56 : Voilà la suite avec la grossesse d'Alec.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 32, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 32**_

Magnus se réveilla en regardant autour de lui, il vit Alec couché sur lui endormit. Il regarda par la fenêtre et vis le soleil était bien levé, il repoussa Alec doucement sans le réveillé et l'embrassa sur le front. Il prit son peignoir qui avait été jeté dans un coin de la chambre pendant leur transe sexuelle, il le mit et descendit de l'escalier et entra dans la cuisine. Maryse était en train de faire cuire le petit déjeuné et Jace avec Izzy était déjà à table qu'ainsi que Jonathan, Jace fronçât le nez en sentant l'odeur de sexe autour de Magnus.

\- Tu sais il y une invention qui s'appelle la douche renifla Jace

\- Jace gronda Maryse

\- J'ai ramené quelque vêtement pour toi avec tes maquillages, ils sont dans la chambre d'Alec ajouta Izzy

\- Merci remercia Magnus

\- D'ailleurs ton chat voulait me tuer, tu le nourris à quoi parce que il a voulu me bouffer rappliqua Jace en montrant des griffures sur le bras

\- Ta tête ne lui revenait pas ricana Magnus

Jace grommela dans son coin, Magnus montât dans la chambre de son imprégné et pris une douche et se prépara avant de revenir dans la cuisine. Il s'asseyait sur la chaise pendant que Maryse lui servait à manger,

\- Alec dort encore demanda Jonathan

\- Oui répondit Magnus

\- Alec ne va pas se réveillait que maintenant commenta Maryse

\- Comment cela questionna Jonathan

\- Alec était en chaleur presque toute la nuit ce qui fait, ils ont couché ensemble toute la nuit avant de dormir expliqua Maryse

\- Est-ce que à son réveille il sera toujours en chaleur questionna Izzy

\- Je ne sais pas Izzy répondit Maryse

\- La vrai question est qu'est que Alec a ingéré pour que ça déclenche le processus de ses chaleur souleva Magnus

Jonathan se tendit légèrement pour ne pas se faire remarquer, il déglutina en pensant ce qui se passera si ils venaient de découvrir que c'est lui qui a drogué Ale pour qu'il couche avec lui sous l'effet de la drogue. Alec entra dans la cuisine en se tenant la tête,

\- Bonjour mon chéri est que ça va questionna Maryse en venant le voir

\- Euh oui mais qu'est que je fais à la maison demanda Alec

Maryse fronçât les sourcils, les autres se regardent entre eux. Alec tenait sa tête qui lui lançait terriblement, il s'assit prés de Magnus.

\- Qu'est que la dernière chose que tu te souviens questionna Magnus

\- Je me souviens d'avoir discuté avec Jace et avoir bu un soda que m'avait proposé Jonathan et on se dirigea vers la chambre ensuite trou noir expliqua Alec

\- Alec tu as ingéré quelque chose ce qui as déclenché tes chaleurs racontât Maryse en déposant une assiette devant lui

\- Mais maman, mes chaleurs devait commencer dans deux jours s'écria Alec

\- En effet mais on ne sait pas ce qui les déclenché, tu étais dans une transe sexuelle on ne pouvait plus te contrôler expliqua sa mère

Alec hocha la tête et regarda timidement son Alpha, Magnus lui sourit en se penchant vers lui pour l'embrassé tendrement.

\- Oh ça va vous deux, vous avez eu toute la nuit pour vous léché la banane railla Jace

Alec et Magnus rompirent leur baiser en regardant Jace qui venait se faire frapper par sa mère et Izzy, Jonathan serra les poings en les voyant s'embrassé sous ses yeux. Il pensa que tout n'est pas encore fini qu'il pouvait encore avoir une chance en se débarrassant de Magnus, Alec réalisa la présence de Jonathan dans la cuisine

\- Tu es là remarqua Alec

\- Oui, j'ai aidé ta sœur et ton frère hier pendant que tu étais dans ta transe sourit Jonathan

\- Donc il sait pour notre secret paniqua Alec

\- Oui il le sait et il a juré de garder le silence rassura Maryse

Alec soupira de soulagement, Izzy et Jace se levaient de leur chaise.

\- On va faire une ballade avant de rentré au campus tu viens proposa Jace

\- Ouais répondit Alec

\- Tu vas courir après viens dans mon bureau pour que je t'ausculte si tout va bien prévins Maryse

\- Au fait il est où Max questionna Alec

\- Il est parti à un voyage scolaire il y deux jours et ta grand-mère est partit tôt au conseil de la meute répondit Maryse

Alec hocha la tête et suivies sa fratrie avec Magnus qu'ainsi que Jonathan qui a voulut de venir avec eux, chacun allait dans son coin pour se changer. Jonathan vit quatre grands loups devant lui de la taille d'un cheval adulte, il était émerveillé par leurs formes. Alec s'approcha de lui et se mit en position en feulant,

\- Tu veux que je monte sur ton dos questionna Jonathan

Alec hocha la tête, Jonathan s'approcha d'Alec quand Magnus passa devant lui et se mit dans la même position qu'Alec en grognant. Il regarda Alec qui acquiesça de la tête, il monta sur le dos de Magnus, ils s'élançaient à toute vitesse dans la forêt du domaine familiale. Ils arrivaient vers la clairière où ils avaient l'habitude de venir, Jonathan descendit du dos de Magnus.

\- C'est beau ici s'extasiait Jonathan

Jace s'esclaffa avant qu'Izzy lui grogne dessus, Alec feulant envers Jace alors Magnus regarda ailleurs.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais je ne parle pas le loup commenta Jonathan

\- Jace était en train de ricaner le fait que tu t'extasie pour rien et c'est pour cela qu'Izzy lui a grogné dessus et j'ai lui crié dessus expliqua Alec en se transformant en humain

Jonathan vit Alec nu, il regarda ailleurs et s'installa par terre pendant que Alec s'assis où Magnus s'allongea prés de lui en mettant sa queue pour le couvrir pour ne pas qu'il ait froid. Alec passa une main sur son museau, il lui mit son museau sur son visage. Alec se tourna vers Jonathan alors que Jace et Izzy s'installaient à leur place d'habitude,

\- Vous parlez entre vous quand vous êtes sous forme de loups questionna Jonathan

\- Par télépathie, on peut même partager nos souvenir mais seulement si on n'est de la même meute ou imprégné expliqua Alec

\- C'est quoi ce trucs d'imprégné questionna Jonathan

\- L'imprégnation est un coup de foudre pour loups-garous, quand tu regarde la personne tu sens que tout tes émotions s'envolé même toi et la seule chose qui puisse te retenir c'est cette personne dont tu t'imprègne expliqua Alec

\- Et la marque dans ton cou s'est quoi en faite, la marque de la meute interrogea Jonathan

\- C'est la marque que Magnus m'a fait lorsqu'on a couché pour la première fois pour dire que je suis imprégné, les loups quand il s'imprègne et marqué ils sont fidèles pour le restant de leur jours expliqua Alec en caressant la fourrure de Magnus

\- Et si l'un d'eux mourrait que va-t-il se passait questionna Jonathan

\- L'autre vivrait avec une partie de lui car c'est comme si tu arrache un membre de ton corps, répondit Alec

\- Jace m'a dit hier soir que tu es un oméga signala Jonathan

Alec expliqua en détail les hiérarchique de la meute, Jonathan était fasciné mais il réalisa par dépit qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir Alec. Après un moment à discuter Alec se transforma en loup, ils ramenaient Jonathan au domaine. Ils se changeaient où Maryse les attendait, Alec suivie sa mère dans son bureau pour l'ausculté.

\- Allonge-toi ordonna Maryse

Alec s'allongea sur la table et laissa sa mère faire son travail, elle termina d'examiné son fils. Alec se rhabilla,

\- Alors maman demanda Alec

\- Ça va, ne t'en fais pas ton corps a éliminé les pilules que tu as ingéré constata Maryse

\- Et pour mes chaleurs, comme hier soir j'étais en transe est ce que je serais enceinte interrogea Alec

\- Je suis optimiste que tu puisses l'être mais après ce qui est arrivé hier soir mais je ne pense pas que tu puisses l'être car c'était un produit chimique qui a déclenché tes chaleur et non la nature donc ton corps ne prendra en compte expliqua Maryse

\- Je suis soulagé car je ne veux pas d'enfants alors que je vienne tout juste de rentrer à la fac mais d'autre coté je me sens déçu de ne pas l'être fit Alec en posant sa main sur son ventre plat

\- Ne t'en fais pas tu auras tout le temps de tomber enceinte mon fils, rassura Maryse

\- Merci maman sourit Alec

Maryse serra son fils dans ses bras et le laissa retourner à la fac, quelques semaines plus tard Alec avait découvert que Jonathan lui avait mis les cachets pour qu'il puisse coucher avec lui. Alec était furieux après avoir connu cela avait demandé un changement de chambre Nathaniel au grand bonheur d'Alec avait retourné dans sa chambre comme colocataire, bien sûr celui-ci n'arrêtait pas d'ennuyer Alec pour avoir le numéro d'Izzy malgré qu'il est enfin une copine. Jace avait coincé Jonathan dans un coin et lui avait fracassé le nez aidé de Magnus pour avoir osé droguer son frère pour l'un et son petit ami pour l'autre, Alec avait découvert la violence qu'à fait preuve Jace et Magnus.

\- On ne touche pas ce qui m'appartient lui répondit Magnus comme seule réponse à sa question

Les années passa pour Alec à la fac, les examens finaux qu'Alec devait passer était dans une semaine ce qui le mettait dans un stress pas possible.

\- A quoi tu pense demanda Magnus en lui mordillant les oreilles

\- Je repensais aux examens que je vais passer répondit Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas tu va l'avoir, tu as révisé beaucoup pour cela rassura Magnus

\- J'ai peur d'échoué à cela Magnus s'affola Alec

Magnus le prit dans ses bras et le réconforta, Alec respira l'odeur de Magnus qui le réconfortait et l'apaisait. Ils restaient un instant dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre en regardant la chambre de Magnus remplit de cartons, Alec avait commencé à emménager avec Magnus dans la penthouse petit à petit. Ale se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, Magnus mata ses fesses. Alec se tourna à demi vers lui,

\- Tu compte me regarder longtemps ou tu veux venir prendre une douche avec moi proposa Alec mutine

Magnus poussa un rugissement de plaisir et se leva pour rejoindre Alec sous la douche, après leur douche coquine ils étaient sur le canapé en train de regarder la télé pour Magnus et révisait pour Alec. Le téléphone de Magnus sonnait, Magnus se dégagea d'Alec en soupirant. Il prit et s'éloigna de lui, il revint quelque minute plus tard.

\- C'est qui au téléphone demanda Alec

\- C'est ta sœur, je lui avais donné rendez-vous au centre commercial pour faire du shopping et j'ai complètement oublié grimaça Magnus

\- D'accord va la rejoindre de toute façons il faut que j'achève de terminer de ramener mes affaires ici depuis le domaine acheva Alec

\- Je t'aime avoua Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Ils s'embrassaient et Magnus partit rejoindre Izzy au centre commercial, Alec allait chez lui pour rassembler ses certains affaires pour ramener chez Magnus pour son emménagement. Maryse sortit de la cuisine et sourit en le voyant,

\- Tu viens chercher tes affaires demanda Maryse

\- Une partie, où est Jace questionna Alec en reniflant l'odeur de Jace

\- Il est dans sa chambre avec Clary répondit Maryse

\- D'accord acquiesça Alec

Il monta dans sa chambre et rassembla une partie de ses affaires, il sentit une odeur de vanille se répande dans sa chambre. Il tourna la tête et vis Clary entrait dans sa chambre,

\- Tu es là, je croyais que tu serais avec Jace sous entendus Alec

\- J'y étais mais j'ai senti ton odeur et en plus Jace est en train de dormir répondit Clary en s'asseyant sur son lit

\- Je pense l'évité à cause de l'odeur grimaça Alec

Clary riait à la grimace de son meilleur ami, elle regarda la chambre presque vide d'Alec.

\- Alors tu emménages chez Magnus définitivement après la fac n'est ce pas demanda Clary

\- Oui répondit Alec en s'asseyant sur le lit

\- Tu vas me manquer beaucoup mon corbeau renifla Clary

\- Je serai chez Magnus et puis tu pourrais passer proposa Alec

\- Je sais mais tu es mon corbeau fit Clary en le prenant dans ses bras

\- Et toi ma rouquine répondit Alec

\- Tu sais quoi, enfuyons-nous rien que tout les deux, proposa Clary

\- Oh oui enfuyons –nous au soleil couchant riait Alec

Clary riait aussi et se leva de son lit,

\- Sérieusement on va en profitait pour être rien que tout les deux proposa Clary

\- D'accord je te suis suggéra Alec

Alec se leva et commença avoir des vertiges, il passa la main sur son visage et se rassit sur son lit.

\- Ça va Alec s'inquiéta Clary

\- Oui ça va, je me suis levé trop tôt rassura Alec

\- Tu es sûr demanda Clary

\- Ne t'inquiète pas rassura Alec

Ils sortirent tout les deux malgré le vertige d'Alec un peu plus tôt, après avoir passé la journée ensemble. Jace arriva en les voyants,

\- Toi tu en profite toujours pour me voler ma copine gronda Jace

\- Oh ça va et puis elle m'a proposé de m'enfuir avec elle parce que tu la fait honte avec tes ronflements rétorqua Alec

\- Hé je ne ronfle pas s'écria Jace

\- Désolé mon chéri mais tu ronfle après qu'on est fait l'amour rajouta Clary

Jace commença à se lamenter dans son coin, Magnus et Izzy entraient dans le salon avec plusieurs sacs.

\- Que se passe t-il avec la blonde demanda Magnus

\- Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas rassura Alec

\- Je ne m'en fais pas pour lui, on a que souffler dans ses oreille pour ses derniers neurones s'envole clama Magnus amusé

\- Je suis peut-être blond mais au moins je ne brille pas comme une boule de disco rétorqua Jace

Les autres se mirent à rire joyeusement en les voyant se chamaillait comme chat et chiens, après cet anecdote joyeux que les examens arrivaient. Alec arriva dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit en soupirant de fatigue

\- Alors tu as réussi à les faire demanda Nathaniel

\- Ouais, je suis content de les avoir terminé pour que je puisse me concentré sur mon déménagement chez Magnus souffla Alec

\- Et aussi de me renfiler le numéro de ta sœur taquina Nathaniel

\- Je ne crois pas que Jessamine aimerait que tu as le numéro de ma sœur dans ton téléphone clama Alec

\- Crois-le ou non je suis heureux comme ça dans mon couple et tu avais raison pour le coup de foudre rêva Nathaniel

\- Mon petit Nathaniel a tellement grandi sourit Alec

\- Et toi tu as retrouvé ta jeunesse rigola son colocataire

Alec rigola avec Nathaniel, il se leva avant d'être prise de vertiges sous le regard inquiet de Nathaniel.

\- Ça va vieux s'inquiéta son ami

\- Ça va je suis beaucoup fatigué ces derniers temps dû aux examens mais maintenant je pourrai me reposer un bon coup rassura Alec

Nathaniel hocha les épaules, Alec se rendit à la salle de bain et regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Il était vraiment pâle, il prit son bain et s'endormis aussi vite.

\- ALEXANDER GEDEON LIGTWOOD annonça le directeur de l'université

Alec rejoignit l'estrade pour recevoir son diplôme sous les yeux de sa famille et de Magnus qu'ainsi que les parents de Magnus, qui l'applaudit, il rejoignit sa famille en bas. Maryse le serra dans ses bras et puis vint le tour de Robert pour lui donner une accolade, Asmodée et Ati le félicita en le prenant dans leur bras. Magnus l'embrassa sous les yeux de la famille,

\- Je suis fière de toi mon amour félicita Magnus

\- Merci mon chéri et maintenant la prochaine étape mon future colocataire me ferait l'amour comme il me l'avait promis dans toute l'appartement susurra Alec

\- Oh que oui il faut fêter cela ton diplôme et ton emménagement chez moi sourit Magnus

Alec rigola avant d'entendre Jace pestait qu'Alec répandait ses phéromones, Magnus commença à se chamaillaient avec lui. Alec rigolait quand il sentit un vertige le prendre, il s'asseyant ce qui n'échappa pas sa mère.

\- Tout va bien chérie demanda Maryse

\- Oui, je vais bien juste le stress que j'avais c'est tout rassura Alec

\- Si tu ne te sens pas bien, viens à la maison pour que je t'ausculte d'accord demanda Maryse

\- Oui maman mais je vais bien rassura Alec

Deux semaines après son emménagement définitivement chez Magnus, Alec était en train de dormir quand il se leva précipitation vers la salle de bain pour vomir. Magnus se réveilla sous les régurgitations d'Alec, il se leva et rejoignit son oméga qui vomissait dans les toilettes. Il retroussa le nez sous l'odeur et soutenu sa tête, il passa une main dans son dos pour le soutenir. Après cela, il aidait Alec à se débarbouillé et l'emmena dans le salon.

\- Ça va demanda Magnus

\- Oui, juste un virus que j'ai choppé rassura Alec

\- Alec, ça fait presque une semaine que tu as des nausée s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Je te dis que ce n'est rien tenta Alec avant de courir dans les toilettes

Magnus soupira et pris le téléphone, Alec revint dans le salon après s'est rincé la bouche.

\- J'ai pris rendez-vous avec ta mère à son hôpital décréta Magnus

\- Je te dis que je vais bien rassura Alec

\- Ta mère nous le dira si tu va bien ou pas termina Magnus

Magnus commença à faire le petit déjeuner, Alec se mit à table et mangea doucement. Magnus l'emmena à l'hôpital où Maryse attendait Alec, Alec grogna de mécontentement avant de recevoir un dossier sur la tête de la part de sa mère qui entra dans son bureau.

\- Maman appela Alec

\- Evite de rouspété dans mon bureau gronda Maryse

Alec bouda pendant que sa mère regarda son dossier,

\- Allez sur la table lança Maryse

Alec se déshabilla et monta sur la table pour que sa mère l'ausculte,

\- Quand remonte tes dernières chaleurs, questionna Maryse professionnelle

\- Il y a trois mois de cela répondit Alec

\- D'accord, et les nausées remonte à quand tu as commencé à les avoir demanda Maryse

\- Il y a presque une semaine, d'après Magnus il y a aussi les vertiges énuméra Alec

Maryse prit une seringue,

\- Je vais te faire une prise de sang pour voir si tout est normalement, prévins Maryse

Alec hocha la tête et laissa sa mère lui faire une prise de sang, après cela sa mère lui invita à déjeuner dans l'hôpital le temps d'avoir les résultats de sa prise de sang. Ils retournaient au bureau de Maryse, un infirmier entra dans le bureau.

\- Docteur Lightwood voici le résultat informa le personnel

\- Merci Raj, je te présente mon fils Alec, Alec je te présente Raj présenta Maryse

\- Ravie de vous rencontrer charma Raj

\- Moi de même grinça Alec

\- Oublie Raj, il est marqué avertit Maryse

\- Ce n'est pas juste, tout les beaux mecs sont pris se lamenta Raj

\- Tu t'en remettras sourit Maryse

\- Je vais te demander de sortir avec moi alors charma Raj

\- Je suis mariée et j'aime mon mari clama Maryse amusée

\- C'est dommage rigola Raj avant de s'en allait

Alec qui n'avait pas raté une miette de la conversation,

\- Papa sait que tu te fais draguer par des infirmiers s'amusa Alec

\- Oui il le sait et je t'avoue que lui aussi se fait draguer par ses employées dans son travail avoua Maryse amusée

Alec balançât la tête en riant, Maryse examina les prises de sang de son fils. Elle écarquillât les yeux surprise

\- Oh fit Maryse surprise

\- Qu'est qu'il y a maman c'est si mauvais que ça paniqua Alec

\- Non au contraire, tu n'as rien sourit Maryse heureuse

\- Mais pourquoi est ce que j'ai des nausées et la fatigue demanda Alec

\- Alec ce sont des symptômes normal car tu es enceinte révéla Maryse

Alec écarquilla les yeux sous la révélation de sa mère, il posa sa main sur son ventre plat. Il regarda sa mère qui avait les yeux brillant de bonheur,

\- Je suis enceinte, je vais avoir un bébé répéta Alec heureux

\- Oui, tu es enceinte depuis trois mois, la conception remonte lors de tes derniers chaleurs informa Maryse

Alec caressa son ventre avec amour sous le regard maternel de Maryse,

\- Félicitation mon fils félicita Maryse

\- A toi aussi maman tu vas être grand-mère répondit Alec

\- C'est vrai, je te laisse le dire à Magnus et à la famille décréta Maryse

\- Il va être heureux quand je vais l'apprendre la nouvelle sourit Alec

\- Je n'en doute pas sourit Maryse

Alec réfléchit un instant avant de se mettre panique

\- Maman, papa va être furieux contre Magnus parce que il m'a mit enceinte paniqua Alec

\- Ton père sera ravie de la nouvelle ne t'inquiète pas rassura Maryse

Alec hocha la tête et laissa sa mère dans son bureau pour rentrer chez lui après avoir prescrit des médicaments pour lui, il s'installa dans le canapé en caressant son ventre avec amour. Magnus entra dans l'appartement, il s'installa à coté d'Alec.

\- Alors tout va bien questionna Magnus

\- Oui tout va pour le mieux rassura Alec

\- Qu'est que tu as alors demanda Magnus

Alec prit sa main le mit sur son ventre, Magnus cligna les yeux avant de réaliser le geste.

\- Tu es enceinte s'exclama Magnus

\- Oui de trois mois, la conception est lorsque j'étais en chaleur informa Alec

Magnus sourit heureux et l'embrassa avec amour, il caressa le ventre plat d'Alec avec amour et de bonheur.

\- Je suis tellement heureux s'extasia Magnus

\- Maman pense d'ici dans deux semaine on percevra mon odeur que je suis enceinte informa Alec

\- Je vais être papa fit Magnus de bonheur

\- Il faut qu'on annonce la nouvelle à tout le monde annonça Alec

\- On commence par ta famille et en dernier la mienne j'ai envie de faire patienté ma mère ricana Magnus

Ils s'embrassaient heureux, ce soir –là Magnus fit l'amour à Alec en lui donnant tout son amour. Maryse organisa un repas familial pour qu'Alec puisse annoncer la nouvelle à tout le monde, Alec avait un peur quand Magnus lui serrait la main pur l'encourager.

\- J'ai une annonce à faire informa Alec

\- Qu'est que c'est mon fils demanda Robert

\- Magnus et moi nous allons avoir un bébé annonçât Alec en regardant Magnus

Un cri de joie résonna dans la cuisine qui fut Izzy, elle se jeta dans les bras de son frère en criant ses félicitations. Jace le serra à son tour dans ses bras avec Clary, ils entendirent un gros choc. Ils tournaient la tête pour voir Robert évanouis par terre avec un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage, Maryse se précipita sur son mari pour l'examina avant de se relever.

\- C'est un choc émotionnelle rassura Maryse

\- D'accord répondirent la fratrie

Robert se réveilla quelque heures plus tard et adressa ses félicitation à son fils, quelques semaines plus tard ce fut le tour de la famille de Magnus pour apprendre la nouvelle. Magnus avait organisé un repas pour ses parents,

\- C'était très bon ton repas complimenta sa mère

\- Merci maman remercia Magnus soupçonneux

\- Il manquait quand même un peu de cuisson au rôti grimaça Ati

\- Je le savais que tu allais dire une remontrance soupira Magnus

\- Pourquoi ce repas familial demanda Asmodée

Alec et Magnus se regardèrent avec amour, ils se tournaient vers les parents de Magnus.

\- Maman ton vœux s'exhaussait avoua Magnus

\- Lesquelles demanda Ati en fronçant les sourcils

Elle les regardait avant de réalisée, elle se leva et serra Alec et Magnus dans ses bras. Asmodée avait la bouche ouverte à la nouvelle, sa femme était heureuse de la nouvelle.

\- Je vais grand-mère s'exclama Ati

\- Oui maman maintenant arrête de t'excité parce que tu fais peur au bébé s'écrira Magnus

\- Fils ingrat, le bébé est encore dans le ventre d'Alec et il est minuscule pour l'instant. Et crois-moi il ou elle sera ravie de voire sa grand-mère s'exclama Ati en tirant les oreilles de son fils

\- Oui maman, arrête de me tirer les oreilles grimaça Magnus

\- Euh par contre Magnus et Ati, il y a Asmodée qui est figé s'inquiéta Alec par la réaction de son beau-père

\- Oh ne t'en fais pas pour lui répondit sa belle-mère en s'en foutant de son mari

Asmodée se réveilla de sa torpeur et félicita son fils et son gendre de la grossesse, après cela ils étaient dans leur lit. Magnus caressa le ventre d'Alec en posant des baisers dessus.

\- Je t'aime mon bébé dévoila Magnus à le ventre

Alec sourit en caressant les cheveux de Magnus, Magnus vint l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Je t'aime aussi avoua Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre les joies de la maternité d'Alec et la saint-valentin. Bisous glacé.**


	34. Chapter 33

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Marine 62 : Robert n'a pas tenu le choc en entendant qu'il va être grand-père, pour les deux grands-mères vont devenir vrai gaga devant leur petits-enfants et aussi les grands-pères. Et oui Jonathan va revenir dans les chapitres prochain mais pour l'instant un peu de clame avant les tensions arrivent. Jace et Magnus se chamaillent comme chien et chat pace qu'ils ne peuvent pas se supporté.**

 **Mrdam56** **: Et oui Alec va faire sa crise comme dans le contrat de démon mais pas de cornichons et du chocolat et ça je te laisse découvrir par contre Jace va énormément souffrir dans le prochain chapitre plus que dans le contrat de démon. XD**

 **Kalia : Ne t'en fais la menace de Valentin plane toujours sur eux et pour Jonathan il va revenir réclamer mais ça je te laisse découvrir pour le moment je calme un peu les tensions.**

 **Angel Clary : Tu vas l'avoir Jonathan écorché vif mais pas pour maintenant les grands-mères vont effectivement devenir gaga avec leurs mari, c'est vrai que Robert et Asmodée ont eu un choc assez sévère XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 33, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 33**_

Alec se vidait l'estomac dans les toilettes, Magnus entra dans la salle de bain et s'accroupit prés de lui pour le soutenir. Après avoir régurgité tout ce qu'il avait dans son estomac, Alec se leva aidé de Magnus en le débarbouillant.

\- Ça va mieux demanda Magnus

\- Un peu mieux répondit Alec d'un ton faible

Magnus le fit asseoir dans le canapé et partit dans la cuisine pour ramener des biscuits secs avec un verre d'eau pour lui, Alec le remercia en mangeant les biscuits et en buvant l'eau. Ça fait ses nausées matinales, Magnus s'assit prés de lui et lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Tu veux qu'on sort proposa Magnus

\- Je n'ai pas envie de sortir aujourd'hui, j'ai envie resté avec toi répondit Alec

\- Comme tu veux mais il faut que je parte au club vu qu'il y inventaire aujourd'hui expliqua Magnus

\- Dépose moi chez maman alors quand tu iras renchérit Alec

Magnus l'embrassa tendrement en caressant son ventre un peu arrondit,

\- L'échographie est prévue pour quand questionna Magnus

\- Dans une semaine, c'est la première échographie révéla Alec

\- Je vais être là pour notre bébé pour la première fois décréta Magnus

Alec sourit avec amour et l'embrassa, Magnus l'emmena chez lui avant d'aller au club. Alec était allongé dans le canapé,

\- Alors comment vas-tu demanda Maryse

\- Ça va les nausées commence à se faire rare rien que ce matin j'ai eu les nausées, je suis beaucoup fatigué que je m'endors assez souvent dans le canapé que Magnus me ramène dans le lit racontât Alec

\- Et tu as des envies de fringales bizarrement demanda Maryse

\- Non pas encore répondit Alec

\- Et Magnus questionna Maryse

\- Il gère la grossesse, il me soutient quand j'ai mes nausées répondit Alec

\- Je suis heureuse pour toi, mon bébé va avoir un bébé renifla Maryse

\- Maman sourit Alec

Maryse vint le prends dans ses bras, Jace entra dans le salon avec Izzy qui se précipita sur son frère pour toucher son petit ventre arrondi.

\- Bonjour toi c'est ta tatie Izzy qui te parle roucoula Izzy

Alec riait à cela avec Jace et Maryse, Max arriva aussi dans le salon et imita sa sœur avec le ventre de son frère.

\- Il est où papa questionna Alec

\- Il est parti travailler, il a annonçait qu'il avait besoin de faire des décorations dans son bureau avant de partit avec un sourire niais sur le visage expliqua Maryse

\- Tu sais ce qu'il compte faire interrogea Jace

\- Je ne sais pas répondit Maryse

Alec hocha la tête, ils discutaient tout ensemble. Magnus revint du club dans la soirée ? Maryse les proposa de dîner avant de partir,

\- Alors c'est quand l'échographie questionna Izzy

\- Dans une semaine, j'ai hâte de voir notre bébé sourit Alec en caressant son petit ventre

Magnus posa sa main sur son ventre aussi en regardant Alec avec amour,

\- On pourrait avoir les photos après questionna Izzy

\- Bien sûr, j'ai promis à la mère de Magnus de lui envoyer une photo de l'échographie répondit Alec

\- J'ai mis le meilleur gynécologue pour te suivre pendant ta grossesse révéla Maryse

\- Merci maman remercia Alec

Maryse sourit maternelle à son fils, Alec et Magnus rentraient chez eux plus tard. Ils se rendirent plus tard à leur premier rendez-vous de l'échographie, Alec était allongé sur la table avec Magnus prés de lui.

\- Prêt de voir notre enfant demanda Alec

\- Oh que oui, je suis prêt à le voir répondit Magnus en l'embrassant

La porte s'ouvrit sur Catarina qui avait un dossier dans la main, quand elle vit le couple elle fit un sourire.

\- Eh bien c'est une aubaine pour moi, sourit Catarina

\- Je suis content de te voir, ton grincheux de mari est toujours en vie blagua Magnus

\- Oh que oui, il a appris que tu allais devenir père. Il a dit je cite c'est la fin du monde car Magnus s'est reproduire et on aura un autre chieur comme lui sur terre à moins que il faudra prier pour que l'enfant hérite du coté de son imprégné et non lui. Voilà ce qu'il a dit racontât Catarina en souriant

\- Je crois que je vais aller le faire chier un peu ricana Magnus

Alec et Catarina étaient amusés par le comportement de Magnus, Catarina brancha la machine et fit relever le t-shirt d'Alec pour mettre du gel dessus son petit ventre.

\- C'est un peu froid avertit Catarina en posant le gel

Alec frissonna légèrement sous la froideur du gel, Catarina pris la sonde et posa sur le ventre d'Alec. Elle tourna l'écran qui était noir et blanc vers Magnus et Alec, elle bougea la sonde.

\- Ici vous le voyez montra Catarina sur l'écran

Alec était émerveillait devant l'écran, Magnus faisait un sourire heureux en serrant la main d'Alec. Catarina bougea la sonde,

\- Oh fit Catarina

\- Qu'est qu'il y a un problème s'inquiéta Alec

La porte de l'examen s'ouvrit sur Maryse, elle entra et rejoignis son fils et son gendre. Elle fut émue de voir l'écran,

\- Je ne suis pas en retard demanda Maryse

\- Non justement j'allais révéler à ton fils qu'il attendait des jumeaux dévoila Catarina en faisant montrer le deuxième bébé

\- J'attends des jumeaux répéta Alec

\- Exacte mais pour l'instant on ne sait pas le sexe il faudrait attendre le cinquième mois pour connaître le sexe expliqua Catarina

\- Je vais être grand-mère des jumeaux minauda Maryse

\- On va commencer à t'appeler grand-mère dans toute l'hôpital taquina Catarina

\- J'aurai plus de charmes auprés des infirmiers riait Maryse

Tout le monde riait à la remarque de Maryse, Catarina fit plusieurs photos à la demande de Maryse. Ils rendirent au domaine où tout le monde les attendait,

\- Alors fit Izzy en sautillant

\- Ils vont bien dévoila Magnus en souriant

\- C'est super je-attends « ils », ce sont des jumeaux s'écria Izzy

\- Oui montra Alec les photos

Izzy prit la photo et s'extasia dessus avant de le faire passé à Jace pour qu'il regarde avec Clary et Simon qu'ainsi que Max, Robert regarda la photo avec un sourire niais sur le visage.

\- Félicitation à vous deux pour les jumeaux souhaita Jace

\- Merci répondit Alec

\- Et si on allait fêter cela au restaurant proposa Robert

\- C'est une très bonne idée sourit Maryse

Tout le monde allait dans la voiture, ils n'avaient pas vu Robert glisser dans sa poche la photo de l'échographie. Ils allaient au restaurant pour les jumeaux, Alec et Magnus rentra très tard chez eux plus tard. Ils étaient dans le lit, Magnus caressait le ventre rebondi d'Alec en l'embrassant dessus de temps en temps. Alec caressait les cheveux de Magnus, l'odeur de Magnus fit monter son envie envers lui. Il caressa sa nuque doucement,

\- Magnus appela Alec

\- Qu'est qu'il y a demanda Magnus

\- J'ai envie de toi susurra Alec en faisant répandre son excitation

Magnus se releva de sa place et vint l'embrasser en le faisant allonger sur le lit, il passa sa main sur son t-shirt pour pincé ses tétons. Alec criait de douleur et de plaisir, Magnus dévia ses lèvres dans son cou pour faire des suçons et mordillait son cou. Alec fit répande encore plus ses phéromones, Magnus grogna de plaisir et le fit enlever son t-shirt pour grignoter son torse avant d'arriver à son ventre un peu arrondi qu'il posa plusieurs baiser dessus avant de d'enlever son pantalon, il prit son membre en bouche et le suçota. Alec gémissait de plaisir en bougeant ses hanches, Magnus ressortit son sexe dans un son obscènes et descendit vers son intimité débordant de miel. Il collait sa bouche prés de l'intimité en lapant son jus, Alec criait le nom de son amant. Magnus revint sur son membre pour le suçota à nouveau en mettant un doigt en lui, il le fit coulisser au grand plaisir d'Alec. Alec explosa dans la bouche de Magnus, Magnus l'avala le tout sans perdre une miette. Il vint embrasser Alec qui était essoufflé par l'orgasme,

\- Magnus, je te veux en moi gémit Alec en se frottant contre lui

\- Moi aussi mais j'ai peur de faire mal au jumeaux en te faisant l'amour s'inquiéta Magnus

Alec hocha la tête et l'embrassa tendrement,

\- Je verrai ma mère si on pourrait le faire ou pas suggéra Alec

Magnus l'embrassa chastement et bascula sur le coté, il reprenait ses caresses sur l ventre d'Alec. Le lendemain Alec se rendit à l'hôpital pour voir sa mère, sa mère était en train de regarder ses rapports de ses patients.

\- Bonjour maman salua Alec

\- Bonjour mon chéri, comment vas-tu questionna Maryse

\- Ça va répondit Alec

\- Qu'est qui t'amène, j'espère que tout va bien s'inquiéta Maryse

\- Tout va bien c'est juste que maman est ce que les relations sexuelle est proscrit lors de la grossesse questionna Alec

\- Oh je vois, bien sûr tu peux avoir des relations sexuelles en dépit que tu es enceinte car tes hormones sont très élevés et sera encore plus au fur à mesure de la grossesse expliqua Maryse d'un ton professionnelle

Alec soupira de soulagement en remerciant sa mère, sa mère en profita pour l'ausculté avant de le libéré. Il se rendit chez lui en passant chez l'épicerie pour acheter un encas, il le dégustait quand Magnus rentra à l'appartement.

\- Bonjour toi salua Magnus en l'embrassant

Il se mit à genoux devant le ventre d'Alec,

\- Bonjour vous deux salua Magnus en embrassant son ventre

\- Bonjour à toi aussi mon amour sourit Alec

\- Qu'est que tu es en train de manger demanda Magnus en regardant l'encas

\- Une confiture à l'abricot avec des filets d'anchois répondit Alec en mangeant une cuillère de son encas

\- Tu as des envies bizarre mon chéri grimaça Magnus

\- Je ne sais pas, j'avais envie de cela et je peux te dire que c'est bon commenta Alec

\- Si tu le dis, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer souffla Magnus

\- Qu'est qu'il y a questionna Alec

\- Il faut que j'aille au Texas pour gérer l'entreprise de mon père en attendant qu'il se rétablisse, il s'est cassé le dos racontât Magnus

\- Et tu pars quand demanda Alec

\- Quand tu entameras ton sixieme mois parce que maman m'a dis qu'elle pourra gérer pour le moment et il faut que je m'occupe de toi avant de venir l'aider, je reviendrais que vers la fin de ton septième mois le temps que papa se remette expliqua Magnus en caressant son visage

\- Tu vas rater mon échographie de sixième mois réalisa Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour cela, je trouverai un moyen pour être là promis Magnus

\- Tu vas me manqué beaucoup souffla Alec

\- Je sais mon ange, et les enfants aussi, répondit Magnus en posant la main sur le petit ventre

Ils s'embrassaient quand le portable de Magnus sonna, Magnus soupira et répondit à son téléphone en s'en allant dans la cuisine. Il revint vers le salon,

\- C'est ta sœur, elle veut que je la rejoins au centre commercial pour l'aider à choisir une robe pour son rendez-vous avec Samson répondit Magnus à la question muette d'Alec

\- C'est Simon soupira Alec

\- Oui Samuel, par contre la blonde viendra te tenir compagnie pendant un moment clama Magnus

Alec fit un sourire amusé en mangeant son encas, après un moment Jace et Izzy qu'ainsi que Clary virent dans l'appartement. Magnus s'éclipsa avec Izzy pour leur shopping,

\- Alors mon frère comment vas-tu questionna Jace en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil

\- Ça va répondit Alec

\- Tu es en train de manger quoi questionna Clary confus

\- Oh c'est la confiture d'abricot avec des filets d'anchois, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais envie et je peux dire que c'est trop bon confia Alec en reprenant son encas

Jace se leva et se rendit dans la salle de bain, Alec et Clary entendirent des régurgitations de Jace. Il revient dans le salon un peu pâle,

\- Tes envie m'ont donné la gerbe murmura Jace

\- Alors toi et Magnus vous avez prévue quoi pour la Saint-Valentin questionna Clary

\- C'est pour quand interrogea Alec

\- Dans un mois Alec, attends ne me dis pas que tu as rien prévue s'écria Clary

\- Désolé ma rouquine mais comment veux-tu que je prépare quelque chose avec deux fœtus qui me pompent l'énergie toute la journée rappliqua Alec en pointant son ventre

\- Au moins peut-être que Magnus a prévue quelque chose pour toi insinua Clary

\- Peut-être répondit Alec

Alec remarqua qu'il venait de terminer son encas et qu'il avait encore faim, il se tourna vers son frère qui le regarda.

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu me regarde comme ça questionna Jace suspicieux

\- Tu pourrais aller acheté encore de la confiture d'abricot avec une boîte de filet d'anchois pour moi s'il te plait minauda Alec

\- Et pourquoi est ce que je vais aller acheter ça grimaça Jace

\- Parce que tu es l'un des parrains des jumeaux révéla Alec

\- C'est vrai, je suis le parrain s'exclama Jace de joie

\- Oui bien sûr alors tu pourrais aller acheter mon encas minauda Alec

\- Avec plaisir en tant que parrain je dois faire mon devoir clama Jace en se levant

Il partait de l'appartement pour l'encas, Clary éclata de rire avec Alec.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu l'as manipulé comme ça rigola Clary

\- Je me demande si Magnus n'a pas raison de dire qu'il est vraiment blond rigola Alec

Alec se leva pour aller aux toilettes avant de revenir dans le salon,

\- Tu es à combien de mois questionna Clary

\- Je suis à la fin du 4eme mois et je vais entamer le cinquième mois, j'ai hâte de connaître le sexe des jumeaux souffla Alec en caressant son ventre

\- Tu sais que Izzy et Jace ont commencé à faire des paris dessus confia Clary

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas d'eux renfrogna Alec

\- Tu seras là pour le bal questionna Clary

\- Bien sûr mais je ne pourrais pas me transformer car je suis enceinte soupira Alec

\- Je suis sûr que Magnus va rester avec toi rassura Clary en frottant le bras de son meilleur ami

Alec sourit à sa meilleure ami quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un Jace chargé de plusieurs sachet, il déposa le tout dans la cuisine.

\- Super parrain a réussi sa mission de ramener des provisions de confiture d'abricot avec des filets d'anchois pour ses neveux adoré brailla Jace en se bombant le torse

\- Je te remercie Jace sourit Alec

Ils discutaient tout les trois jusqu'à l'arrivés de Magnus et d'Izzy, ils discutaient en commandant la pizza dans l'appartement de Magnus. Alec entama son cinquième mois et il avait hâte de connaître le sexe de des jumeaux, malheureusement pour lui l'échographie tomba le jour de la Saint-valentin et Magnus ne pouvait pas venir avec lui car il y avait du boulot au club. Et ce fut Jace qui l'accompagna à son deuxième rendez-vous, Maryse était évidemment là. Catarina bougeait la sonde pour faire montrer les jumeaux à Alec avec Jace et Maryse, Jace pointa le doigt sur l'écran.

\- Ils ont la taille d'un abricot sourit Jace

\- Non plutôt d'un taille d'un ballon de foot corrigea Catarina amusé

\- Est-ce qu'on peut voir le sexe des jumeaux questionna Maryse

\- Bien sûr alors voyons fit Catarina en bougeant la sonde

Elle bougeait plusieurs fois la sonde, elle soupira d'agacement.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, ils n'arrêtaient pas de bougé s'agaça Catarina

\- Ce sont bien les enfants de Magnus, agaçant comme leurs père se moqua Jace

\- Enfin je peux voir leur sexe, alors je vois il y a des testicules donc l'un d'eux est un garçon et l'autre ah ça recommence soupira Catarina

Jace éclata de rire sous le regard noir d'Alec et de Maryse,

\- Jace gronda Maryse

\- Non mais c'est trop tordant de voir encore dans le ventre il commence à exaspéré les gens, il n'y a pas à dire au moins Magnus a un remplaçant son digne héritier ricana Jace

\- Enfin je le tiens, je tiens à préciser Jace que c'est une fille décréta Catarina

\- Mince j'ai perdu mon pari avec Izzy railla Jace

Alec roulât des yeux, Catarina fit encore une fois des photos pour eux. Jace ramena Alec au domaine,

\- Tu ne me ramène pas à l'appartement surpris Alec

\- Non, Magnus n'étant pas chez vous. Je préfère te ramenait à la maison en plus maman a préparé une salade de fruits pour toi confia Jace

\- Il y a de la confiture d'abricot avec des filets d'anchois à la maison demanda Alec

\- Ouais, je suis un super parrain se vanta Jace

Alec roulât des yeux et regarda le paysage avant de s'endormir dans la voiture, ils arrivaient au domaine.

\- Alec réveille-toi fit Jace en le secouant doucement

Alec se leva en grommelant et il sortit de la voiture, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour aller aux toilettes. Il revint dans le salon et s'allongea dans le fauteuil, Jace amena des coussins pour mettre derrière son dos.

\- Ça va mieux demanda Jace

\- Mieux, j'avais commencé avoir un peu mal au dos grimaça Alec

Izzy entra dans le salon avec Simon, elle se dirigea vers son frère.

\- Alors le sexe des bébés demanda Izzy excité

Jace fit la moue et sortit un billet en le lissant et tendis à sa sœur, Izzy le prit et réalisa.

\- C'est mixte réalisa Izzy

\- Oui c'est mixte sourit Alec

\- Si tu voyais combien de temps ça pris pour savoir le sexe des bébés, ils commencent déjà exaspéré les gens depuis le ventre comme Magnus rigola Jace

Alec fit un regard amusé, Robert et Maryse entraient dans le salon avec Max.

\- Alors c'est quoi demanda Robert

\- C'est une fille et un garçon répondit Alec en montrant l'échographie

\- C'est merveilleux s'extasiait Robert devant l'image

\- Papy gâteaux s'amusa Maryse

Jace reçut un appel et sortit du salon, la famille discutaient jusqu'à Jace revient.

\- C'est qui au téléphone questionna Alec

\- C'est Clary mentit Jace

Alec haussa les épaules, il continua à écouter la conversation de sa mère et son père. Arrivé le soir, Jace ramena Alec à l'appartement. Il le laissa à la porte avant de partir, Alec entra dans l'appartement et écarquillât les yeux en voyant les bougies allumé et les pétales de roses qui formaient un cœur devant la porte. Magnus vint l'accueillir en costumes, avec une rose dans la main

\- Bonsoir mon amour salut Magnus d'un ton chaud

\- C'est toi qui a fait cela observa Alec

\- Oui et ce n'est pas encore terminé allons dîner proposa Magnus en tendant sa main

Alec pris la main de son Alpha et le suivis jusqu'à le salon où une table était dressé pour deux avec une rose rouge sur la table, Magnus tira la chaise pour Alec et l'aida à s'assoit sur la chaise. Il partit dans la cuisine et revins avec un plat qu'il mit sur la table,

\- Pour ce soir comme l'entrée nous avons une salade de césar, présenta Magnus

Magnus servit Alec, et s'assis à son tour pour manger. Alec mangea et poussa un gémissement de bonheur,

\- C'est bon, c'est qui a cuisiné cette salade questionna Alec

\- C'est ta sœur plaisanta Magnus

Alec fit un regard d'horreur sous le rire de Magnus,

\- Je plaisante, j'ai un ami qui a cuisiné pour moi pendant que j'essayais d'éloigné ta sœur de la cuisine ricana Magnus

\- Donc Izzy t'a aidé à tout organisé réalisa Alec

\- Avec la blonde et biscuit renchérit Magnus

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi est ce qu'il n'a pas voulut me ramener à la maison après l'échographie conclut Alec

\- D'ailleurs le rendez-vous ça a donné quoi demanda Magnus

Alec sortit l'image et fit montrer à Magnus, Magnus fut heureux de la nouvelle de savoir qu'il va avoir une fille et un garçon. Après l'entrée, Magnus amena le plat principal pour Alec.

\- Voici le plat principal, un rôti de porc sur son lit de pommes de terre avec un macaroni aux pestos présenta Magnus

\- Ça à l'air délicieux complimenta Alec

Magnus servait le repas à Alec et lui avant de s'assoit pour manger, Alec regarda Magnus avec amour. Il toucha son ventre en sentant un léger mouvement,

\- Les enfants sont en train de d'apprécié l'attention que tu nous porte ce soir confia Alec en frottant son ventre

\- Et la soirée ne fait que commençait mon ange sourit Magnus

Alec rougit de timidité, Magnus amenait du champagne pour eux deux.

\- Tu sais que je n'ai pas le droit de boire de l'alcool rappela Alec

\- Je le sais mais c'est un champagne sans alcool mon chou commenta Magnus en lui servant une coupe

Alec but la coupe de champagne en riant, Magnus servait le dessert. Alec fut conquis par la soirée,

\- Et enfin le dessert un fondant au chocolat finalisa Magnus

\- Merci mon amour remercia Alec

\- Je t'ai dis que la soirée ne fait que commencé et ce n'est pas encore fini termina Magnus en le regardant tendrement

Alec mangea le fondant au chocolat en discutant avec lui, après le dessert Magnus se leva et se mit agenouille devant Alec qui haleta.

\- Alexander Gédéon Lightwood, depuis que je t'ai rencontré je suis tombé amoureux de toi voire imprégné de toi. Quand je suis venue ici avec Charlotte et Henri, je ne savais que le destin me ferrait rencontrer une personne aussi pure telle que toi. Chaque jour, chaque minute, chaque seconde qui passent me fait tomber amoureux de toi un peu plus, aujourd'hui tu me fais cadeaux de porter mes enfants. En ce jour de Saint-Valentin et avec la bénédiction de ton père qui a failli me tuer en passant quand je lui ai demandé ta main, voudrais-tu me faire l'honneur moi Magnus Bane de devenir mon époux et de partagé ma vie jusqu'à la mort nous sépare proposa Magnus en sortant une bague de fiançailles

Alec fut émus et eu les larmes aux yeux se jeta au cou de Magnus, il embrassa sur tout le visage.

\- Oui, mille fois oui s'exclama Alec l'en embrassa sur le visage

Magnus riait et l'embrassa avec tout son amour, il mit la bague au doigt d'Alec. Alec admira la bague qui avait un saphir en centre qui était discret,

\- C'est magnifique admira Alec

\- C'est ta sœur qui m'a aidé à choisir la bague, avoua Magnus

\- C'est pour cela toutes ses cachotteries et ses rendez-vous au centre commercial, réalisa Alec

\- Oui riait Magnus

\- C'est quoi cette histoire où mon père a voulu te tuer demanda Alec en le regardant

\- Ben en fait je me suis rendu à son travail, en passant ton père est devenu gaga qu'il a fait un mur spéciale pour accrocher tout les photos de nos jumeaux dans son bureau pour les admiré. Je suis entré dans son bureau, et je lui as demandé ta main et il a commençait à me courser dans tout l'entreprise avec une agrafeuse, il a clamé je cite cela ne t'a pas suffi que tu vole la vertu de mon fils qu'ainsi que son innocente en prime il a fallu que tu me le vole et maintenant tu ose me demander sa main, hors de question je vais te tuer d'abord et servir ton corps comme trophée. Pour te dire pour un homme de son âge il tient la forme, quand il allait me choper et me balançait l'agrafeuse il posa la main sur mon épaule et m'accorda ta main racontât Magnus

\- Je lui toucherai deux mots demain pour ça gronda Alec

\- Eh c'est un père, je te rappelle que moi aussi j'agirai pareil si c'était notre fille rassura Magnus

Alec sourit et l'embrassa doucement, Magnus lui répondit à son baiser. Le baiser devinrent plus en plus chaud, Alec fit libéré ses phéromones ce qui fit grogner Magnus de plaisir. Magnus porta Alec dans ses bras et l'emmena dans leur chambre sans stopper leur baiser, il déposa Alec doucement sur le lit. Alec regarda avec amour et luxure, Magnus se lécha les lèvres. Magnus l'embrassa avant de dévia ses baiser dans son cou, Alec soupira d'aise et enleva son t-shirt. Magnus commençait à mordillait ses tétons, Alec gémissait de plaisir en libérant ses phéromones. Il enleva son pantalon avant de reprendre ses baiser sur le torse d'Alec et fit plusieurs baiser –papillons sur son ventre arrondi, il descendit jusqu'à son membre dressé sous l'excitation. Il le prit en bouche et commença à le suçotait, Alec gémissait de plaisir. Magnus fit entré son doigt dans son intimité humide, Alec se cambra de plaisir en bougeant ses hanches au même rythme que Magnus qui rajoutait deux doigt en lui. Alec criait de plaisir, Magnus vint prés de son intimité pour s'abreuver de son liqueur sucré. Il revint embrasser son oméga, il se débarrassa de son costume et se présenta vers son intimité.

\- Est-ce que c'est bon si on le fait demanda Magnus

\- Oui, maman m'a affirmait qu'on peut le faire rassura Alec

Magnus l'embrassa langoureusement et le pénétrait doucement, Alec gémissait de satisfaction d'être remplie. Magnus bougea ses hanches en lui, Alec criait de plaisir en claquant ses hanches contre celui de Magnus. Les deux loups-garous libéraient leurs phéromones au plus grand plaisir de l'un et de l'autre, la température augmentait en même temps qu'une symphonie de gémissement et de râle résonnaient dans la chambre qu'ainsi un claquement de peau résonnait dans leur chambre. Alec se déversa sur Magnus dans un cri de jouissance alors que Magnus se déversa en lui dans un râle profond avant de s'effondra en faisant attention à son ventre, Alec ronronna de plaisir devant l'odeur de Magnus pendant que celui câlinait son cou en attendant le nœud se défait.

\- Je t'aime avoua Magnus

\- Je t'aime répondit Alec

Magnus se retira d'Alec après que le nœud soit défait, il partit éteindre les bougies dans le salon pour ne pas provoquer d'incendie avant de revenir prés d'Alec qui contempler sa bague de fiançailles.

\- Tu aimes demanda Magnus

\- J'aime la bague, il faudrait qu'on dise à notre famille pour notre engagement suggéra Alec

\- Je sais répondit Magnus

\- Je veux me marier avant que les jumeaux naissent proposa Alec

\- Tout ce que tu voudras chuchota Magnus

Ils s'embrassaient encore une fois avant de refaire l'amour, ils s'endormaient couché dans le bras l'un et l'autre.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre les mésaventures de Jace et les hormones d'Alec. Bisous glacé.**


	35. Chapter 34

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Marine 62 : Tout le monde gaga des jumeaux, et oui j'ai recommencé en ait j'ai un l'idée de ce mélange quand ma mère avait pris des sardines en passant dans le rayon de confiture. Je suis contente que la demande en mariage t'ait plus, et oui Jace adore faire des paris XD.**

 **Mrdam56 : Voilà la suite pour toi !**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 34, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 34**_

Alec était réveillé et regarda à coté pour Jace ronflait prés de lui, il soupira en frottant son ventre où il sentait les enfants s'agitaient dans son ventre. Le père de Magnus s'était coincé le dos alors Magnus est parti au Texas pour reprendre les affaires de son père le temps que celui-ci se remette de sa maladie, ne voulant qu'il reste seul dans l'appartement Jace et Izzy s'alternait à tour de rôles pour rester avec lui. Il était au milieu de son sixième mois de grossesse et Magnus le manquait terriblement, il soupira longuement en passant 5 minute à se débatte pour se remette debout avec son ventre enflé. Il mit sa main derrière son dos en se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour prendre son encas, il regarda le frigo et prit son pot de confiture avec la boîte de filet d'anchois avant de retourner dans la chambre en mélangeant le tout. Alec se recoucha prés de Jace qui se réveilla

\- Qu'y a-t-il demanda Jace endormi

\- Endort toi, j'avais une fringale nocturne répondit Alec en mangeant son pot mélangé

Jace se rendormi en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles, Alec fit un regard amusé en dégustant son pot de confiture mélangé avec des anchois. Après avoir mangé il se recoucha et s'endormir en frottant son ventre, il se réveilla en grommelant en sentant ses enfants bougé. Il passa cinq minutes à les calmé,

\- Vous ne pouvez pas laissez votre papa dormir au lieu de vous chamaillé gronda Alec

Il se leva et passa dans la salle de bain avant de venir dans le salon, Izzy était en train de faire le ménage.

\- Bonjour grand-frère salua Izzy joyeuse

\- Bonjour Izzy, où est Jace demanda Alec

\- Il est parti à la maison pour se reposer et changer de vêtement pour son rendez-vous avec Clary et ce soir c'est mon tour clama Izzy

Alec hocha la tête, il s'assoit dans le canapé quand Izzy emmena un plateau de petit déjeuner pour lui.

\- C'est maman qui a fait le petit déjeuner soupira Izzy en voyant le regard terrifié de son frère

Alec mangea son petit déjeuné en regardant sa sœur continuée le ménage, Président Miaou vint ronronner à ses pieds. Il termina son repas en buvant son verre de lait tout en grimaçant de dégoût, Izzy ramena le plateau dans la cuisine et s'assis à coté de son frère.

\- Alors comment vas-tu demanda Izzy

\- J'ai mal au dos et mal aux pieds, j'ai envie de faire pipi tout les dix minutes en plus mes enfants se chamaillent la nuit ce qui m'empêche de dormir et enfin Magnus me manque énuméra Alec

\- Il va revenir, ne t'en fais pas rassura Izzy

\- Merci Izzy remercia Alec

\- De rien sourit Izzy

La porte d'entrée sonna, Izzy se leva et ouvrit la porte à Maryse qui avait apporté le repas fait-maison pour Alec et Izzy, elle le donna à Izzy pour qu'elle range dans la cuisine. Elle embrassé son fils,

\- Ton mal au dos ne fait souffrir toujours questionna Maryse

\- Oui, Jace me masse parfois le soir mais quand je vais dormir c'est les jumeaux se battre dans mon ventre ce qui m'empêchent de dormir expliqua Alec

\- Tu as essayé de dormir quand ils sont calme questionna Maryse

\- J'essayais mais quand je commence à m'endormir c'est là qu'ils se réveillent et commencent à jouer soupira Alec

\- Je comprends de quoi est ce que tu parle, toi aussi tu faisais la même chose quand j'étais enceinte de toi. Attends-toi à ce que les enfants jouent avec ta vessie comme ballon de foot et tes reins comme sac de boxe, sourit Maryse

Alec soupira de dépit sous le regard amusé de Maryse et d'Izzy,

\- Magnus me manque beaucoup gémit Alec de tristesse

\- Je sais mais il va revenir bientôt rassura Maryse en caressant la joue de son fils

Alec ravala ses larmes et remercia sa mère de la tête,

\- Izzy, j'ai faim est ce que tu pourrais emmener mon pot de confiture avec la boîte de filet d'anchois s'il te plait demanda Alec

\- Bien sûr répondit Izzy

Izzy partit dans la cuisine, elle ramena l'encas d'Alec. Alec salivait d'avance devant son encas, il mangeant en gémissant de plaisir sous le rire de Maryse et la grimace d'Izzy.

\- Comment tu peux manger ça, c'est vraiment gerbant grimaça Izzy

\- Ce n'est pas gerbant au contraire c'est très bon, tu devrais goûter proposa Alec en dégustant son mélange

\- Non merci grand-frère pâlit Izzy

\- Moi aussi, je mangeais des choses bizarres quand j'étais enceinte se souvient Maryse

\- Qu'est que tu mangeais questionna Izzy

\- Je demandais à ton père de m'acheter du fromage fondu avec glace de pistache ou encore des sardines avec du miel racontât Maryse nostalgique

\- Vraiment bizarre rigola Izzy

\- Quand ce sera ton tour crois-moi tu va apprécier ses envies bizarres commenta Maryse

Izzy haussa les épaules, Maryse s'en allait parés avoir passé un moment avec eux. Alec après avoir mangé son encas, il se leva aidé d'Izzy pour aller soulager sa vessie. Il monta sur son lit et s'endormi fatigué, Izzy entra dans sa chambre et le vis endormi sur le lit. Elle tira la couverture sur lui, elle partit regardé la télé en compagnie de Président Miaou. Alec se réveilla d'une demi-heure plus tard somnolent, il se leva après avoir débattit pendant 2 minute pour se lever. Izzy était avec Simon en train de regarder la télé,

\- Bonjour Alec salua Simon

\- 'lut répondit Alec somnolent

\- Tu es encore endormi observa Izzy

Alec s'assit dans le fauteuil et frotta son ventre pour calmer les jumeaux qui bougeaient en lui, il grimaça en sentant un coup de pieds.

\- Ils bougent encore remarqua Izzy

\- L'un d'eux viennent me donner un coup de pieds grimaça Alec

\- Je peux toucher demanda Izzy

Alec sourit et pris la main de sa sœur et le mis sur son ventre à l'endroit où les jumeaux bougeaient le plus, Izzy s'émerveillaient devant le regard souriant de Simon et d'Alec. Jace entra dans l'appartement, Président Miaou commença à gronder vers Jace.

\- Ce chat me déteste, ce n'est pas possible s'écria Jace

\- Peut –être que Magnus la dressait pour qu'il t'attaque remarqua Simon

\- Tes réflexions débiles tu les gardes pour toi renfrogna Jace

Simon roulât des yeux et suivie sa petite ami en sortant de l'appartement, Jace s'assit prés d'Alec et lui donna son ordinateur.

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu me le donne demanda Alec incrédule

\- Pour que tu puisses parler avec la boule à facette répondit Jace

\- Merci remercia Alec en reniflant un sanglot

Jace l'aida à se lever après voulue aller dans la chambre pour parler avec son fiancé, il s'installa sur le lit et se connecta. Il vit Magnus à travers l'écran

\- Bonsoir vous trois salua Magnus

\- Bonsoir mon amour salua Alec

\- Comment ça va les enfants ne te fais pas trop misères questionna Magnus

\- Ils m'empêchent de dormir en se bagarrant dans mon ventre rappliqua Alec en frottant son ventre enflé

\- Oh le vilain garnement sourit Magnus

\- Et toi comment vas-tu questionna Alec

\- Moi ça va, papa se remet doucement de son mal. Je gère toujours son entreprise en attendant avec maman racontât Magnus

\- Tes parents ont dit quoi pour les fiançailles et les photos, interrogea Alec

\- Maman a criée que ce n'était pas trop tôt que je te demande en mariage et elle a carrément m'ignoré quand je lui ai montré l'échographie et papa ben il avait un sourire niais sur le visage avant de proposer à maman de l'encadré partout dans la maison soupira Magnus

Alec rigola à l'histoire de son homme,

\- Et de ton coté ta famille questionna Magnus

\- Jace et Izzy s'alternaient chacun leur tour pour rester avec moi, Jace le soir et Izzy la journée et Max le week-end comme il va à l'école la semaine expliqua Alec

\- J'espère que la blondasse n'en profite pas pour foutre le bordel à la maison gronda Magnus

\- Non mais par contre Président Miaou et lui ce n'est pas une grande histoire d'amour, il n'arrête pas de gronder ou de crachait sur Jace racontât Alec

Magnus éclata de rire sous les aventures de son chat, Alec lui sourit tendrement.

\- Désolé mais je t'ai dit que Président Miaou déteste les blonds rigola Magnus

\- Magnus, tu es en train parler avec Alec fit une voix féminine

\- Non avec mon chat maman ironisa Magnus en tournant la tête

\- Crétin de fils s'indigna Ati en frappant son fils

\- Bonsoir Ati salua Alec

\- Bonsoir Alec, alors comment-vas-tu, demanda Ati

\- Disons que j'ai mal au dos et mal aux jambes par rapport à la grossesse, je suis beaucoup fatigué car les enfants joue pendant que j'essaye de dormir expliqua Alec

\- Quand j'étais enceinte de Magnus et que j'avais mal au dos et aux jambes, je prenais une serviette chaude que je mettais sur les zones endolori. Je peux te jurer que ça te soulagerait de tes maux conseilla Ati

\- Je dirai à Jace de faire une serviette chaude pour moi répondit Alec

\- Et pour les jumeaux, chante leur une berceuse ou mets de la musique dans un casque et mets sur ton ventre ça les clamera, je faisais cela quand Magnus se servait de mon utérus de terrain jeux conseilla Ati

\- Merci pour ses conseilles remercia Alec

\- Oh non Alec c'est à moi de remercier de m'offrir des petits-enfants fabuleux remercia Ati

\- Et moi alors j'y ai participé à leurs conception s'écria Magnus

\- Non toi t'a mit juste ta petite graine alors que Alec se tape tout le travail en les portant grogna Ati

\- Oui mais c'était dur de mettre mes petit graines s'exclama Magnus

Alec rougit alors que Magnus se faisait frapper par sa mère courroucé,

\- Non mais tu n'a pas honte de dire cela devant ta mère gronda Ati courroucé

\- Oh ça va hein rétorqua Magnus en frottant la zone endolori

\- Bon Alec, je te laisse je dois donner les médicaments à Asmodée. Je suis ravie de te revoir fit Ati en faisant le signe d'au revoir

\- A bientôt Ati répondit Alec

\- En profite de prendre un calmant parmi les médicaments de papa conseilla Magnus

Alec vit Magnus se baissa pour évité un objet, Magnus ramassa le talon à aiguille de sa mère sur le bureau et le mit par terre.

\- Je suis un enfant battu mon chéri lamenta Magnus

\- Oh mon amour réconforta Alec

\- Vous me manquez tout les trois soupira Magnus

\- Tu nous manques aussi renchérit

\- Ça te dirait quelque chose coquine proposa Magnus d'un ton suggestive

Alec répandit ses phéromones sous l'excitation, il allait dire quelque chose

\- Alec, je suis là alors calme tes foutu hormones s'exclama Jace depuis le salon

\- Je suis désolé s'excusa Alec

\- Non mais la blonde va me le payer PRESIDENT ATTAQUE ordonna Magnus

Alec entendit Jace criait de douleur et le miaulement de Président Miaou, Jace entra dans la chambre plein de griffure sur le bras et sur le visage.

\- Ton chat a essayer de me tuer informa Jace

\- Ça t'apprendre de venir perturber mon moment avec ton frère pesta Magnus

\- Non mais ce n'est pas toi qui doit face au foutu hormone d'Alec, il chiale parce tu lui manque, il mange à des heures pas possible en plus de grossir et…s'arrêta Jace en sentant les effluves de colère émanait d'Alec

\- Alors comme ça je suis gros articula Alec furieux

\- Vas-y tue –le, une blonde au moins dans le monde encouragea Magnus à travers l'écran

\- Pardon Alec, c'était sous l'effet de la colère s'excusa Jace avec peur

\- Je répète que tu trouve que je suis gros répéta Alec

\- Alec non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu prends du poids c'est pour les jumeaux et puis tu es toujours magnifique s'affola Jace

Alec était furieux, avant d'éclater en sanglots. Jace regarda Alec penaud et Magnus qui regardait le tout à travers l'écran,

\- Mon chéri arrête de pleurer, Jace a raison tu es beau et magnifique. Si je n'étais pas au Texas il y aura longtemps que je t'aurai fait longtemps réconforta Magnus

\- C'est vrai tu es plus beau comme ça renchérit Jace en le réconfortant

\- C'est vrai renifla Alec

\- Oui s'écria Jace dans une voix aigu

\- Je t'aime vous deux avoua Alec la voix enroué

\- On t'aime aussi répondirent les deux

Alec se moucha le nez pendant que Jace caressa le dos de son frère pour le réconfortait,

\- Je te laisse mon ange, j'ai du travail à faire lâcha Magnus

\- Nous t'aimons dévoila Alec en frottant son ventre

\- Je vous aime aussi répondit Magnus en faisant un baiser volant

Magnus se déconnecta, Alec renifla un sanglot. Jace le réconforta en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Tu veux que je te coule un bain proposa Jace

\- Oui, en même temps Ati m'a conseiller de prendre une serviette chaude pour soulager les douleurs que j'aie suggéra Alec

\- Un bain et une serviette chaude allez je vais te préparer tout cela annonçât Jace en se levant

Jace prépara un bain pour Alec, il allait faire chauffer une serviette. Il croisa Président Miaou qui se léchait la patte, il se mit devant lui.

\- Ecoute-moi, je sais que toi et moi ce n'est pas l'amour fou entre nous mais nous avons quelque chose en commun et c'est Alec, alors pour le moment on va faire une trêve tout les deux juste le temps que Magnus revient alors on doit se serrait les coudes pour veiller sur Alec et les jumeaux, trêves interrogea Jace

Un miaulement de Président Miaou pour signifié qu'il accepté la trêve que proposait Jace,

\- Bien Alec est dans son bain, va le surveiller si il n'y a pas de problème ordonna Jace

Président Miaou descendit de son perchoir et se rendit dans la salle de bain, Alec sortit de son bain après s'être relaxé. Il prit une minute pour mettre son pantalon, il se rendit à la cuisine où Jace réchauffait les plat fait-maison de Maryse. Alec sourit et s'assis dans le canapé, Jace vint mettre des tas de coussins derrière son dos pour le soulager et ramena son plat. Alec mangea son plat et le donna à Jace, celui-ci revient avec un verre de lait

\- Je suis obligé demanda Alec en grimaçant

\- Oui, maman a dit que c'est bon pour les enfants alors tu l'avales cul-sec conseilla Jace

Alec prit le verre et but le contenu en grimaçant, Jace l'aidait à se relever du canapé. Alec s'allongea sur le lit le temps que Jace ramena la serviette chaude pour faire passer son mal au dos, il s'endormit vite sous les bienfaits de la serviette. Au milieu de la nuit il se réveilla sous la faim, il se leva sous le ronflement sonore de Jace. Il se rendit dans la cuisine pour prendre son encas, il ouvrit le frigo pour trouver aucun pot de confiture ni des anchois. Il se rappela d'avoir fini le denier pot de confiture avec la boîte d'anchois, il se mordit les lèvres en ayant faim et se rendis dans la chambre. Il réveilla Jace,

\- Jace, réveilla –toi insista Alec

\- Alec, laisse-moi dormir ronchonna Jace en se tournant sur le coté

Alec soupira, il pensa aux grands maux aux grands remèdes. Il ne pouvait pas se rendormir sans manger son encas,

\- Jace réveille-toi, je perds les aux paniqua Alec faussement

\- Quoi s'exclama Jace en se levant

Jace commença à paniqué,

\- Calme-toi, j'appelle maman bon où sont les clefs de voiture, les clefs sont dans le salon paniqua Jace en courant partout

Alec regarda son frère courir partout paniqué, il compta mentalement jusqu'à dix avant que Jace revient penaud.

\- J'avais complètement oublié que tu n'es que 6 mois de grossesse, réalisa Jace

\- Désolé mais je n'arrivais pas à te faire réveillé s'excusa Alec en frottant son ventre

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu m'as fait réveiller bailla Jace

\- J'ai faim et tu pourrais aller m'acheter un pot de confiture d'abricot avec des filets d'anchois pour moi s'il te plait demanda Alec

\- Alec, il est plus de deux heures du matin râla Jace

\- Je voudrais mon encas et puis tu es le parrain et c'est ton devoir de rendre heureux ton filleul manipula Alec

\- Je reviens soupira Jace

\- Merci beaucoup, je t'adore dévoila Alec

Jace prit les clefs de voiture et chercha une épicerie encore ouvert, il ramena en faisant une note mentale de faire un stock des encas d'Alec pour ne pas faire ça.

\- Alec j'ai ta confiture d'abricot avec tes anchois lança Jace dans l'appartement

Le silence lui répondit, Jace entra dans la chambre pour voir Alec endormi avec une main sur son ventre. Il soupira longuement et déposa l'encas d'Alec dans la cuisine avant de revenir se coucher, Alec se réveilla sous le ronflement de Jace. Il se leva doucement après avoir passé deux minute pour se lever avec son ventre enflé, il prit un bain relaxant avant de se ressortit habillé. Izzy trouva son frère en train de regarder la télé,

\- Où est Jace questionna Izzy

\- Il dort encore répondit Alec

\- Bon il est à quelle heure ton rendez-vous chez le gynécologue questionna Izzy

\- A 14 heures 30 répondit Alec

\- D'accord, je te déposerai chez le gynécologue suggéra Izzy

\- Mais tu devais m'accompagné constata Alec

\- J'ai oublié qu'aujourd'hui, je devais allez chez Simon pour voir sa grand-mère qui est arrivé de Californie dévoila Izzy

Alec hocha la tête et mangea son encas, Jace arriva dans le salon en grattant son entre-jambes en baillant. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil,

\- Tiens la marmotte émerge blagua Izzy

\- La marmotte a dû écumer toute la nuit pour trouver une épicerie ouvert pour de la confiture d'abricot et des boîtes d'anchois bailla Jace

\- Encore désolé s'excusa Alec

\- Ce n'est rien, je crois que je vais demander à Clary de venir ici pour passer la journée avec elle souffla Jace

\- Fais ce que tu veux mais du moment que tu ne t'envoie pas en l'air avec elle dans notre pieu à moi et Magnus brailla Alec

Jace roulât des yeux mais hocha la tête, ils passaient toute la matinée à discuter. Clary rejoint le trio dans l'appartement,

\- Coucou tout le monde salua Clary

\- Salut ma chérie salua Jace

\- Salut ma rouquine salua Alec

\- Bonjour Clary salua Izzy

\- Maman m'a chargée d'apporter une salade de fruit frais pour toi Alec confia Clary

\- Oh c'est gentil de sa part remercia Alec

\- Je mets dans le réfrigérateur pour être glacé, alors mon corbeau comment vas-tu demanda Clary

\- Ça pourrait aller ma rouquine sourit Alec

Clary regarda son ventre enflé, Alec compris et pris sa main pour le posé sur son ventre. Clary haleta de bonheur en répandant des phéromones de bonheur ce qui fit sourire Alec, Jace grogna de plaisir alors que Izzy froussa le nez.

\- C'est magique s'extasia Clary

\- Je sais la première fois que je les sentis bougée c'était sensationnel confia Alec

\- J'en veux un blagua Clary

\- Désolé Clary mais si je te fais un gosse maintenant Luke va me transformé un manteau fourrure s'exclama Jace

\- Il disait cela pour rire souffla Clary

\- En nettoyant son arme de service ironisa Jace

Clary leva les yeux au ciel sous l'ironie de son copain, Alec riait avec Izzy au grand détriment de Jace. Après le déjeuné Izzy conduisit Alec à l'hôpital, Alec allait à son rendez-vous. Catarina était en train de brancher l'échographe,

\- Dommage que personne n'est venue avec moi soupira Alec

\- Tu es sûr fit une voix féminine

Alec regarda la source de la voix, il était choqué de voir Ati entré dans la salle d'examen.

\- Ati mais comment commença Alec surpris

\- Attends une minute demanda Ati

Elle sortit son téléphone et mit sur appel vidéo, Alec sourit en voyant Magnus sur l'appel vidéo.

\- Bonjour mon ange et mes petits anges, salua Magnus

\- Mais comment avez-vous fais cela renfila Alec

\- C'est ta sœur qui nous a prévenu de l'échographie, alors j'ai envoyé maman pour qu'elle participe en même temps moi depuis au Texas expliqua Magnus

Alec fit répande ses phéromones sous la joie de voir que son fiancé est avec lui pour la troisième échographie, Catarina déposa le gel sur le ventre enflé d'Alec et commença à passer la sonde sur le ventre.

\- Alors les bébés se forment très bien, on voit bien que les sexes des bébés comment à grandir d'ici le mois prochain les testicules vont descendre vers l'aine pour le garçon et pour votre fille c'est pareil pour elle. On voit bien la tête sont en très bien de se formé expliqua Catarina

\- Oh c'est tellement merveilleux s'émerveillait Ati

\- Mes anges renchérit Magnus

\- Je vous fais des photos en même temps je dépose un pour ta mère dans son bureau car elle m'a fait part sourit Catarina en essuyant le gel sur le ventre d'Alec

\- Elle n'est pas dans on bureau demanda Alec

\- Elle est en plein opération depuis trois heures de temps répondit Catarina

Alec hocha la tête en se remettant de débout aidé de Ati, Catarina lui prescrit le prochain rendez-vous pour le septième mois. Alec sortit avec Ati où Izzy attendait sur le parking avec la voiture,

\- Tu viens avec nous proposa Alec avec Ati

\- Non je dois rentrée, ton beau-père est encore souffrant de son mal et je suis venue en empruntant le jet-privé pour venir ici et je dois repartir répondit Ati

\- Je comprends, merci d'être venue remercia Alec

\- Ce n'est rien, j'étais heureuse de voir mes petits-enfants à travers l'échographe rassura Ati

\- Passez le bonjour à Asmodée pour moi commenta Alec en serrant sa belle-mère

\- Je pense que il s'en mettra très vite quand je lui montrerai les photos de des jumeaux ricana Ati

Alec riait avec sa belle-mère, ils firent un dernier câlin avant de se séparer, Izzy le conduisit Alec à l'appartement.

\- Alors tu apprécié mon cadeau questionna Izzy

\- Je t'en remercie remercia Alec

Ils arrivaient à l'appartement, Jace dormait dans le canapé alors que Clary était en train de faire le ménage.

\- Alors l'échographie s'est bien passé demanda Clary

\- Il s'est bien passé et j'ai ramené les photos montra Alec les photos

Clary regarda les photos en s'extasiant dessus pendant qu'Alec s'asseyait dans le fauteuil vu que Jace ronflait dans le canapé, Izzy apporta la salade de fruit de Jocelyn pour Alec puisse manger.

\- C'est un vrai régal cette salade complimenta Alec

\- Je dirai à maman pour ça sourit Clary

Jace se réveilla en sursaut,

\- Que se passe-t-il demanda Jace en se frottant le visage

\- Rien de particulier, répondit Alec

\- Alors ton rendez-vous bailla Jace

\- C'était bien, voilà les photos, confia Alec

Jace regarda la photo et sourit niais devant la photo de son neveu et sa nièce, Alec fut amusé par la réaction de Jace. Izzy et Clary restaient un moment avec eux avant de s'en allait, Jace allait prendre une douche et revins dans le salon.

\- Alec, tu veux manger ou tu veux prendre un bain d'abord demanda Jace

\- Je veux manger avant de prendre mon bain comme ça, je pourrais dormir après bailla Alec

\- Je vais réchauffer les plats de maman que Max ait passé déposer lança Jace

\- D'accord répondit Alec

Alec sentit les bébés bougent en lui, il se leva en se débattant pour aller soulager sa vessie avant de récupéré le casque de Magnus. Il mit la musique en mettant le casque sur son ventre, il sentit les bébés de moins en moins bougé. Jace amena son plat et vis ce qu'il était en train de faire,

\- Ce que tu fais est proscrit demanda Jace

\- Oui mais du moment que je ne mets pas fort, c'est Ati qui me l'a conseillé rassura Alec

\- Ça les calme demanda Jace

\- Oh que oui répondit Alec

\- Si tu le dis, je vais te faire couler ton bain le temps que tu mange suggéra Jace

Alec hocha la tête et mangea son plat, quand Jace revint dans le salon il vit Alec en train de sangloter.

\- Alec, qu'est qu'il y a s'affola Jace

\- Magnus me manque sanglota Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas, il va revenir réconforta Jace

\- J'ai envie de lui mais il n'est pas là pleura Alec

Jace ne savait pas quoi faire dans cette situation, il réfléchit avant de prendre son téléphone et appela Magnus. Jace passa le téléphone à Alec

\- Allo répondit Alec la voix enroué

\- Mon amour c'est moi, la blonde m'a téléphoné en me disant que tu es en train de pleurer parce que je te manque conclût Magnus

\- Oui tu me manque sanglota Alec

\- Ne pleure pas mon bébé, je vais revenir dés que mon père sera mieux promis Magnus

\- J'ai envie de toi sanglota Alec

\- Dés mon retour je te promets de te faire l'amour dans toute l'appartement autant de fois que tu voudras promis Magnus encore uns fois

\- Tu promets demanda Alec en reniflant

\- Croix de bois crois de fer si je mens je vais en enfer clama Magnus

Alec riait légèrement,

\- Je t'aime mon ange, tu me manque toi et nos enfants. Je serai auprès de vous très prochainement confia Magnus

\- Nous attendons souffla Alec

\- Allez va te reposer mon chéri ordonna Magnus

Alec lui dis au revoir et raccrocha en se sentant un peu mieux,

\- Ça va mieux s'inquiéta Jace

\- Mieux rassura Alec

\- Je t'ai fais couler ton bain, ça va te relaxer le temps que je te fais chauffer une serviette chaude suggéra Jace

Alec se leva aidé de Jace et allait pris son bain, quand il sortit Jace l'attendait avec les serviettes chaude. Il s'allongea et Jace commença à le masser tout en posant la serviette sur son dos, il s'endormit rapidement. Comme à son habitude Alec se réveilla par sa faim nocturne, il se leva avant de se recoucher ayant mal au dos. Il secoua Jace qui ronflait joyeusement à coté de lui,

\- Jace réveille-toi secoua Alec

\- Que se passe-t-il bredouilla Jace endormi

\- Tu pourrais aller me cherché ma confiture avec mes anchois s'il te plait mes jambes et mon dos me fait trop mal se plaignit Alec

\- D'accord souffla Jace

Jace se leva avant de tomber par terre en s'y mêlant avec les draps, il allait dans la cuisine. Alec se frotta le ventre en pensant à son encas quand Jace reviens sans rien dans la main, il s'habilla et pris les clefs de voiture.

\- Je reviens, je vais en acheter commenta Jace

Alec hocha la tête et attendit son frère, la fatigue le gagna et il s'endormit. Jace arriva avec son encas, il trouva Alec endormi. Il soupira de dépit, il déshabilla et s'installa dans le lit pour s'endormir. Il entendit Alec commença à couiné doucement, il tourna la tête pour Alec bougea. Il comprit qu'Alec était en train de faire un cauchemar, il s'approcha d'Alec et le pris dans ses bras et le réconforta. Il commença à s'endormir quand il ouvrit les yeux en grands en regardant Alec, Alec faisait répandre ses phéromones. Jace sentit quelque chose de dur contre lui,

\- Oh non il y le chapiteau qui se montre, merde qu'est que je fais gémit Jace misérablement

Jace se décolla d'Alec mais celui-ci s'accrocha à Jace comme un nounours avec son érection, il passa toute la nuit de faire reculer Alec qui se collait à lui comme une moule à un rocher avec son érection. Le lendemain Izzy trouva Jace avec des cernes sous les yeux,

\- Tu sais il faut dormir le soir conseilla Izzy

\- Alec m'a fait voir toute les couleurs la nuit dernière, je suis partie cherche ses horreur culinaire pendant que monsieur pionce. Je me dis que je vais aller dormir voilà qu'il se mette à couiner parce que il fait un cauchemar, je le réconforte et quand je me dis enfin je vais dormir alors qu'il se colle à moi avec le colonel au garde à vous en prime les phéromones dans l'air. Je me retire de lui et il continue de se coller à moi comme un moule à son rocher durant toute la nuit chouina Jace

\- Tu ne va pas te mettre à pleurer pour si peu renfrogna Izzy

Jace posa la tête sur l'épaule de sa sœur et chouina comme un enfant, Alec arriva une main sur son ventre enflé et une dans son dos.

\- Qu'est qu'il lui prend demanda Alec innocent

\- Ce n'est rien, tu connais Jace acheva Izzy en s'en foutant de Jace

Jace chouina encore plus en sachant qu'il avait encore un mois pour supporter Alec avant l'arrivé de Magnus.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre les hormones d'Alec continue et préparation du mariage. Bisous glacé.**


	36. Chapter 35

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Mrdam56 : Voilà la suite**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels Dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 35, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 35**_

Alec était assis dans un fauteuil spécialement pour lui pendant le bal, Clary lui avait tenu compagnie toute la soirée. Il était reconnaissant à sa meilleure ami d'être resté avec lui, lorsque son père donna le signal pour que tout le monde puisse se transformé sous la pleine lune, Alec sourit nostalgique en voyant cela.

\- Ça te manque n'est ce pas questionna Maryse en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir à coté de lui

\- Un peu surtout que j'étais habitué avec Magnus de courir souvient Alec

\- Je sais mais tu n'a pas le droit de te transformait pendant la grossesse car ça va t'épuisé toi et tes enfants expliqua Maryse

\- Je sens quand même mon pouvoir grandit sous l'effet de la plein lune plus que d'habitude observa Alec en regardant sa main

\- C'est parce que tu es enceinte des jumeaux qui sont eux aussi sont des loups-garous, rappela Maryse

Alec frotta son ventre rond sous le regard maternelle de sa mère, Jia s'approcha d'eux.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te félicité pour ta grossesse Alec félicita Jia

\- Merci Jia remercia Alec

\- Alors c'est quoi tu attends demanda Jia

\- Des faux jumeaux, une fille et un garçon avoua Alec

\- C'est super, eh bien Maryse tu es bien gâtée deux d'un coup taquina Jia

\- Et toi avec Aline taquina Maryse

\- Elle ne veut pas faire d'enfant pour l'instant mais je ne désespère pas, je compte devenir grand-mère un jour ricana Jia

\- Je n'en doute pas ma chère riait Maryse

\- Je vous laisse parce que je vois mon mari en train de se resservir de l'alcool alors que je lui fortement interdis gronda Jia en se dirigea vers son mari

Alec et Maryse riaient à la remarque de Jia, Alec frotta son ventre rond.

\- Tu veux aller te reposer demanda Maryse

\- Non, pas pour l'instant répondit Alec

\- Tu es sûr insista sa mère

\- Oui maman, et si je suis fatigué je t'appellerai pour que tu m'emmène dans ma chambre rassura Alec

\- D'accord, je vais voir les invité décréta Maryse

Alec hocha la tête et regarda sa mère partir, il soupira en regardant son bracelet en argent. Alec était obligé de le porter car même enceinte les phéromones d'oméga d'Alec excitait les Alphas encore plus, parce que les omégas enceinte sont plus désirable car leur phéromones sont plus sucrée par la maternité. Alec soupira longuement, il leva la tête et vis Clary revenir prés de lui.

\- Tu as fait une ballade remarqua Alec

\- Oui je préfère rester avec toi mon corbeau sourit Clary

\- Merci pour ton attention ma rouquine, sourit Alec à son tour

Clary s'assit à la même place que Maryse précédemment c'est-à-dire sur l'accoudoir, Alec grimaça légèrement en sentant un coup de pieds de la part d'un des jumeaux.

\- Un coup des jumeaux questionna Clary amusée

\- Oh que oui, les petit coquin est en train de me frapper répondit Alec en frottant son ventre

Alec caressa son ventre avec amour sous le regard souriant de Clary, Jace arriva prés d'eux.

\- Je pars un instant et toi tu en profite pour me piquer ma copine râla Jace

\- De quoi veux que je pique dans mon état railla Alec en se pointant lui-même

Jace rigola et s'assit à ses pieds qui étaient gonflé, Alec soupira de fatigue.

\- Jace tu pourrais aller chercher ma confiture et les anchois pour moi s'il te plait, demanda Alec

\- C'est tout demanda Jace

\- Oui esclave sourit Alec

\- Hé je ne suis pas ton esclave brailla Jace en se levant

\- Va chercher la confiture avec l'anchois pour ton maître ou je te jette dans une fosse au canard ordonna Alec

\- J'y vais, j'y vais maître répondit Jace

Clary était en train de rire en se tenant le ventre devant l'échange entre Alec et Jace, Alec aussi riait.

\- T'es pas croyable rigola Clary

Alec rigola avant de se souvenir ce que Magnus lui avait une fois, il commençait à sangloter sous les yeux affolée de Clary.

\- Alec, qu'est qu'il y a s'inquiéta Clary

\- Que se passe-t-il questionna Maryse en voyant son fils pleurait

\- Je ne sais pas, on était en train de discuter et puis il a commencé à pleurer s'affola Clary

\- Alec mon chéri, qu'est qu'il y a demanda Maryse d'une voix maternelle

\- Magnus me manque sanglota Alec

Maryse sourit maternelle et réconforta son fils qui pleura, Clary frotta son bras pour le soutenir.

\- Magnus va bientôt être là, ne t'en fais pas d'accord réconforta Maryse

\- Mais il me manque pleura Alec

\- Je le sais mon chéri rassura Maryse

Alec sécha ses larmes en reniflant, quand Jace ramena son encas Alec fit un regard gourmand en voyant sa confiture et les anchois. Il gémissait de bonheur en dégustant son encas, Jace et Clary fit des regards dégoût en le voyant manger alors que Maryse était amusée. Alec mangea la moitié et regarda Jace

\- Tu pourras m'aider, il faut que j'aille soulager ma vessie demanda Alec

Jace aidât Alec à se lever et le porta jusqu'à les toilettes malgré les protestations d'Alec, après avoir été aux toilettes Alec sortit en baillant.

\- Tu veux aller dormir demanda Jace

\- Oui, je commence à être fatigué bailla Alec

Jace emmena Alec dans sa chambre, Alec se changea avant de se coucha pendant que Jace s'allongea à coté de lui,

\- Tu veux que je te masse proposa Jace

Alec hocha la tête, Jace lui massa le dos ce qui le faisait geignit de soulagement avant de s'endormir. Jace tira la couverture sur lui et se leva doucement pour rejoindre Clary qui allait partir, Izzy allait remplacer Jace en se glissant dans le lit de son frère pour veillé sur lui. Alec se réveilla comme à son habitude au milieu de la nuit depuis sa grossesse, il se leva en tenant son ventre enflé. Il marchât dans le couloir quand il croisa Max à moitié réveillé

\- Alec qu'est qu'il y a demanda son petit frère

\- J'ai faim et j'allais prendre mon encas répondit Alec en tenant son ventre

\- Attends je vais aller te le cherché, retourne toujours te couché suggéra Max

\- Merci Max remercia Alec

Alec allait dans la chambre, quand il entendit un bruit sourd et un gémissement de douleur.

\- Max ça va s'inquiéta Alec

\- Ce n'est rien, j'ai raté une marche de l'escalier rassura Max

Alec retourna dans son lit et poussa Izzy sur le coté qui s'était vautré sur tout le lit, Alec s'assit en attendant Max qui arriva avec son encas.

\- Merci petit frère remercia Alec

\- De rien, je vais me coucher bonne nuit Alec souhaita Max

\- A toi aussi souhaita Alec

Max sorti de la chambre pendant qu'Alec dégustait son encas nocturne, il se coucha et s'endormit. Il se réveilla en grimaçant en sentant les enfants bougeant en lui, il se leva en se tenant son ventre. Il allait prendre sa douche et sortit après une heure, il allait descendre de l'escalier.

\- Attends je vais t'aider proposa Max

\- Merci Max remercia Alec

Max aidât Alec descendre de l'escalier, il fit installé Alec dans le canapé.

\- Je vais apporter ton petit déjeuné conclût Max

\- Jace et Izzy n'est pas là demanda Alec

\- Izzy est parti tôt avec Simon et elle ne va pas rentrer maintenant parce que elle entré dans ses chaleurs et Jace va bientôt rentrer vu qu'il était avec Clary toute la nuit expliqua Max

\- Maman et papa demanda Alec

\- Travail répondit Max en se dirigeant vers la cuisine

Max emmena le petit déjeuner d'Alec, Alec mangea son petit déjeuner sous les yeux de son frère.

\- Tu ne manges pas demanda Alec

\- J'ai déjà mangé pendant que tu dormais répondait Max

Alec termina son petit déjeuné, Max rapporta le plateau dans la cuisine. Il revint prés de son frère,

\- Tu veux regarder la télé proposa Max

\- Non c'est bon grimaça Alec en sentant un coup de pieds

\- Ça va s'inquiéta Max

\- Ça va aller un coup de pieds rassura Alec en caressant son ventre

\- Est-ce que je peux toucher demanda Max timidement

\- Bien sûr donne moi ta main montra Alec sur le ventre

Max s'extasia devant le mouvement des bébés, ses yeux brillaient d'émerveillement.

\- C'est fantastique s'émerveilla Max

\- Je sais sourit Alec

\- Ça te fait mal les coups de pieds questionna Max

\- Un peu mais c'est agréable, c'est comme si on te pinçait la peau racontât Alec

Max hocha la tête en caressant le ventre de son frère, Alec regarda l'émerveillement de son petit frère.

\- Et toi ça va à l'école questionna Alec

\- Ça va, Alec je peux te poser une question demanda Max en remontant ses lunettes

\- Va-s-y répondit Alec

\- Est-ce que tu a attendu longtemps pour coucher avec Magnus questionna Max

\- Oui j'ai attendu avant de coucher avec Magnus, je voulais sûr de moi répondit Alec

\- Sûr pourquoi, je veux dire que Magnus soit le bon malgré que tu t'es imprégné de lui interrogea Max

\- Non que je sois prêt à me donner à lui, depuis notre rencontre et le fait qu'il soit mon imprégné je savais qu'il était le bon expliqua Alec

\- Est-ce que tu étais stressé pour ta première fois questionna Max

\- Un peu mais Magnus m'a rassuré et on l'a fait pourquoi est ce que tu pose ses questions. Est-ce que tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ? questionna Alec

\- Enfin je sors avec une fille au lycée et je l'aime, elle veut qu'on franchisse le cap. Le souci ce n'est pas que j'ai envie d'elle le vrai problème est que j'ai peur qu'une fois qu'on l'a fait et que j'imprègne quelqu'un d'autre et que la laisse comme ça expliqua Max de son ressenti

\- Elle est une humaine ou loup-garou interrogea Alec

\- Elle est humaine répondit Max

\- C'est compliqué en effet vu que si c'était un loup-garou, elle t'aurait pu te comprendre mais elle est humaine. Est-ce que tu as déjà couché questionna Alec

\- Non je n'ai rien fait avec personne mais elle oui rougit Max

\- Ok, je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Mais si tu as envie d'elle tu peux te laisser aller mais si entre-temps tu veux attendre alors discute avec elle tes ressentiments qui te concerne sans révélé ton secret conseilla Alec

\- Tu as attendu combien de temps avant de t'offrir à Magnus questionna Max

\- J'attendu après notre premier rendez-vous au moins quatre mois avant de coucher avec lui répondit Alec

\- Quatre mois s'exclama Max surpris

\- Oui quatre mois, j'avais commencé avoir envie de lui réellement quand je l'ai trouvait faire du yoga dans son appartement souvient Alec en frottant son ventre

\- C'est à partir de ton premier accouplement que tu as eu tes chaleurs compris Max

Alec hocha la tête, ils entendirent Maryse arrivait dans le salon.

\- Tout va bien les garçons demanda Maryse

\- Tout baigne maman répondit Max

\- D'accord, je vais faire le déjeuner commenta leur mère

\- Ok répondirent ses fils

Alec et Max discutaient à nouveau jusqu'à Alec commençait s'endormit, Alec se réveilla sous le bruit d'une conversation. Il se figea en voyant Madame Mortain était ici,

\- Bonjour salua Alec en se frottant les yeux

\- Bonjour Alexander, alors bien dormi demanda madame Mortain

\- Très bien répondit Alec en regardant sa mère

Maryse lui lança un regard pour lui faire comprendre plus tard les questions, Alec mit une main sur son ventre inconsciemment. Madame Mortain regarda Alec,

\- Tu as à l'air fatigué observa Madame Mortain

\- Alec a dû mal à s'endormir par rapport à l'absence de Magnus qui est partie donné un coup de main à ses parents au Texas expliqua Maryse

\- Oh je vois, sourit Madame Mortain

\- Maman tu pourrais m'aidé, il faut que j'aille au toilette grimaça Alec

\- Bien sûr répondit Maryse

Maryse aidât son fils à se mettre debout, Alec grimaça en sentant son mal au dos.

\- MAX cria Maryse

\- Oui maman répondit Max en arrivant

\- Pourrais-tu aidé ton frère à monté les escaliers s'il te plait demanda Maryse

Max hocha la tête et aidât Alec à monter les escaliers sous le regard curieuse de Madame Mortain, Alec soulagea sa vessie. Max l'attendait et l'aidât à redescendre l'escalier,

\- Maman, est ce que je peux aller dehors, j'ai l'impression de t'étouffé ici proposa Alec

\- Tu peux y aller, je dirai Jace de t'emmener marcher un peu suggéra Maryse

Alec hocha la tête et allait sur la terrasse, il s'allongeait sur le transat. Il avait pris un plaid pour le couvrir, ce qui fait que Madame Mortain n'avait pas vu son ventre enflé par la grossesse. Il soupira en pensant que cette folle était de retour de leur vie, il caressant son ventre en sentant les jumeaux bougeant dans son ventre.

\- Vous êtes du même avis que votre papa mes amours roucoula Alec

Un coup de pieds lui réponds, Alec sourit tendrement à cela.

\- Votre papa et moi ont hâte de vous voir tout les deux gloussa Alec

\- A qui tu parle demanda Jace en le rejoignis sur la terrasse

\- Je parler aux jumeaux répondit Alec en caressant son ventre

\- Maman m'a demandé de t'emmenait marcher un peu, tu viens proposa Jace en lui donnant la main

\- Avec joie répondit Alec en lui donnant la main

Jace aidât Alec à se lever et en passant il prit une veste et le mis sur l'épaule,

\- Tu sais que tu es plus baraqué que moi observa Alec en mettant la veste qui est trop large sur lui

\- Je sais mais l'autre idiote est encore là et maman ne veut pas qu'elle te voit enceinte, parce que elle poserait trop de question expliqua Jace

Alec lui fit signe qu'il a compris et suivis Jace en refermant la veste sur son ventre enflé, Jace conduisit la voiture et l'emmena au centre commercial.

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu m'emmène au centre commercial questionna Alec

\- Izzy appris un rendez-vous pour toi pour choisir ton costume de mariage répondit Jace

\- Mais Magnus et moi n'avons pas encore décidé de la date du mariage s'étrangla Alec

\- Je sais mais le sapin de noël a déjà choisi la date qui a dit qu'il devrait te plaire rappliqua Jace

\- Et c'est quand renfrogna Alec

\- Il a dit le 16 Mai répondit Jace

\- Le 16 Mai, mais je ne comprends pas po-Oh réalisa Alec

\- C'est quoi cette date questionna Jace

\- C'est la date de notre rencontre, le jour où on s'est imprégné rougit Alec timide

\- Je vois, il a dit juste le 16 Mai c'est tout et Izzy m'a demandé de t'emmener de choisir un costume souffla Jace

\- Ça va être compliqué de choisir un costume et de le mesuré parce que je suis enceinte de presque de 7 mois et j'ai l'air d'une baleine soupira Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour cela rassura Jace en garant la voiture

Il aidât Alec à sortir de la voiture, il emmena dans un magasin spécialisé dans la fabrication de costumes de mariage. Ils entraient dans le magasin, une vendeuse vint les voir en souriant.

\- Bonjour salua la vendeuse

\- Bonjour nous avons rendez-vous au nom de Lightwood répondit Jace

\- Bien suivez-moi demanda La vendeuse en leur montrant le chemin

Ils suivent la vendeuse jusqu'à une estrade, elle les fait patienté un moment en emmenant une chaise pour Alec par son état. Une femme blonde vint les accueillir,

\- Bonjour vous deux salua la femme blonde

\- Bonjour Helen, comment vas-tu salua Alec

\- Ça va double félicitation pour toi souhaita Helen

\- Et moi tu m'oublie beugla Jace

\- Je suis ravie de voir aussi Jace s'esclaffa Helen

\- Mouais, bouda Jace

\- Alors tu veux choisir ton costume de mariage ou tu veux que je le fasse comme tu le désire proposa Helen

\- Je veux voir les costumes que tu propose mais il faudra faire des retouche au vue de mon état répondit Alec

\- Je vais te proposé nos costumes montra Helen en étalant les vêtements devant lui

Alec regarda certain costumes devant lui, il ne trouva aucun qu'il ne lui plaisait. Helen lui fit montré une autre collection de costumes, Alec regarda les costume quand il trouva ce qu'il trouvait. Le costume était noir cintré qui faisait le bonheur d'Alec, Helen proposa à Alec de faire le costume rien que pour lui en mesurant son corps.

\- Je te reverrai pour faire les retouches la veille de ton mariage suggéra Helen

\- D'accord souffla Alec

\- La date de ton mariage s'est quand questionna Helen

\- Le 16 Mai répondit Alec

\- Tu auras combien de mois à ce moment demanda Helen

\- Je serai 8 mois de grossesse à ce moment-là répondit Alec

Helen nota la date et promis à Alec de faire son costume pour qu'il soit prêt pour son mariage, Jace et Alec sortit du magasin.

\- Ça te dirais de d'aller manger une glace proposa Jace

\- Oui, ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas mangé une glace souffla Alec

Ils allaient dans un café et commanda une glace chacun, Alec dégusta sa glace avec Jace.

\- Dis pour le thème de mariage ce sera quoi pour toi demanda Jace

\- Je ne sais pas quand j'étais petit, je m'imaginais que mon mariage serait sur le thème parisienne avec une touche d'espagnol car j'ai toujours aimé la France et l'Espagne c'est parce que c'est là-bas que papa a demandé maman en mariage expliqua Alec

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il avait demandé maman en mariage en Espagne s'étonna Jace

\- Elle me la raconté un jour répondit Alec

\- Tu as déjà pensé qui va tu choisir comme témoin questionna Jace

\- J'ai réfléchis et je vais te demandé d'être mon témoin proposa Alec

\- C'est un honneur pour moi d'être à tes coté mon frère accepta Jace ému

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es ému taquina Alec

\- J'ai juste une poussière dans l'œil renfla Jace en s'essuyant les yeux

Alec rigola devant le comportement de Jace, Jace fit la moue.

\- Tu sais que c'est une énorme responsabilité d'être mon témoin commenta Alec amusé

\- Oh oui si je perds les alliances, ton futur mari va me tuer rigola Jace

\- Tout le monde va plutôt te tuer rigola Alec

Jace rigola d'un rire tonitruants, Alec riait lui aussi avant de recevoir un coup de la part des jumeaux

\- Aie fit Alec

\- Tout va bien demanda Jace

\- J'ai reçu un coup de la part de des jumeaux sourit Alec en caressant son ventre

\- Ils n'aiment la glace supposa Jace

\- Peut-être sourit Alec

\- JACE LIGHTWOOD s'écria une voix

Ils se tournaient vers la source de la voix, un homme du même âge qu'eux arriva vers eux. Jace fonçât les sourcils,

\- Mec, c'est moi Méliorn révéla le jeune homme

Jace regarda le jeune homme une seconde avant de sourire, il l'enlaça le jeune homme en riant.

\- Mec désolé je ne t'avais pas reconnue s'excusa Jace

\- Ce n'est rien alors comment vas-tu demanda Méliorn

\- Ça va et toi lui demanda Jace

\- Je viens d'arrivé en ville récemment, comment vas Izzy questionna Méliorn

\- Izzy va bien, je suis avec mon frère tu te souviens Alec présenta Jace

Méliorn regarda Alec qui lui sourit avant de se rappeler quelque chose pour le regarda froidement,

\- Je me souviens de lui, alors Izzy que devient-elle demanda Méliorn

\- Izzy est fiancée à quelqu'un et elle est très heureuse avec lui grinça Alec

\- C'est vrai s'étonna Méliorn

\- Ouais, désolé mais on va y aller parce que je me sens fatigué claqua Alec

\- D'accord affirma Méliorn

\- Jace tu m'aide s'il te plait demanda Alec

Jace l'aidât à se relever mais il ne comprenait pas l'attitude d'Alec. En le ramenant dans l'appartement, Jace fit installer Alec dans le canapé.

\- Je pourrais savoir ce qu'il t'a pris questionna Jace confus

\- Méliorn était l'ex d'Izzy révéla Alec

\- Attends l'ex d'Izzy mais je ne savais pas qu'il sortait ensemble dévoila Jace

\- Izzy sortait avec lui au collège, c'est à cause de lui que Izzy a fait une dépression pendant des mois racontât Alec

\- Putain mais qu'est qu'il a fait à Izzy pour qu'elle fasse une dépression à cette époque demanda Jace

\- Il trompé Izzy avec plein de fille et encore il critiquait en journée Izzy en la maltraitant mentalement, tu te souviens quand Izzy est rentré à la maison en pleurant avant de s'enfermé dans la chambre pendant un moment questionna Alec

\- Je me souviens maman et papa m'avait demandé d'emmener Max au cinéma souvient Jace

\- Ce n'est pas que Max et toi sachent qu'elle a fait une tentative de suicide révéla Alec en serrant les poings en souvenant ce souvenir

\- QUOI s'écria Jace

\- Oui j'étais dans la chambre en train de faire mes devoirs quand j'ai senti l'odeur du sang depuis sa chambre quand je suis rentré elle s'était tailladé les veines dévoila Alec

Jace s'asseyait sous le choc, puis il se mit en colère en faisant répandre ses phéromones.

\- Jace calme-toi, c'est bon c'est loin tout cela rassura Alec

\- Loin alors que ce type maltraitait ma sœur mentalement, et dire que je ne voyais pas ce qui se passait sous mon nez brailla Jace

\- Ce n'est rien Jace grimaça Alec en se tortillant dans le canapé

\- Ton mal au dos recommence conclût Jace

\- Ouais grimaça Alec

\- Je vais te masser le dos le temps que les plats se réchauffe, tu vas manger ensuite tu pourras te relaxer dans un bain suggéra Jace

\- D'accord répondit Alec

\- Va toujours dans la chambre et je viens te masser souffla Jace en l'aidant à se relever

Alec se dirigea dans sa chambre pendant que Jace réchauffait les plats que Maryse avait apportés pour eux pour la semaine, Alec s'allongea en grimaçant en sentant les jumeaux bougeant.

\- Vous commencez à vous chamaillait tout les deux gronda Alec

Il attrapa le casque qu'il avait mis sur la table de nuit et mis la musique pour les jumeaux pour les calmer, après que les jumeaux soit endormis. Il prit le casque de Magnus et mit la musique et il tomba sur la musique qui le faisait pleurer en pensant à Magnus, Jace entra dans la chambre et le trouva en train de sangloter. Alec enleva le casque en continuant de pleurer,

\- Alec appela Jace

\- Jace, Magnus me manque sanglota Alec

\- Il va revenir prochainement, ne t'en fais pas réconforta Jace

\- Je sais mais il me manque pleura Alec

Jace soupira intérieurement, il murmura des paroles réconfortant pour son frère et chercha son dîner. Alec mangea son repas pendant que Jace faisait couler son bain, après cela il soupira d'aise en prenant son bain qui soulageait ses douleurs. Il sortit de la salle de bain juste après Jace posa la serviette chaude sur son dos pour le soulagé et s'endormir. Au beau milieu la nuit, Alec se leva comme à son habitude pour sa fringale nocturne. Il chercha sa collation et ne trouva rien, il fit la moue et commença à réveillé Jace.

\- Alec, que se passe-t-il grommela Jace

\- Je veux ma confiture et mes anchois s'il te plait, demanda Alec en caressant son ventre

Jace se leva et s'habilla et pris les clefs de voiture,

\- Je reviens et ne t'endors pas gronda Jace

\- D'accord répondit Alec enfantin

\- Par l'ange je sens que l'épicier va me faire un carte de fidélité vu le nombre de fois que j'ai acheté tes pot de confiture et tes anchois râla Jace

Alec haussa les épaules et continua de caresser son ventre, Jace sortit et reviens avec la collation d'Alec.

\- T'es en retard, il t'a fallu combien de temps pour aller cherché ma confiture et mes anchois ? gronda Alec furieux

\- Excusez-moi votre majesté mais il y a les flics qui m'ont arrêté en croyant que je ne sais quoi à trois heure du matin railla Jace

\- Tu n'es pas en prison à ce que je sache donc file moi ma collation gronda Alec

Jace se sentit exaspéré que son frère s'en fout royalement de lui, il passa la collation d'Alec. Alec geins de plaisir en dégustant sa collation nocturne, il se tourna vers Jace qui se déshabillait pour se glisser dans le lit.

\- Comment t'a fait pour qu'ils te laissent partir questionna Alec en mangeant son mélange

\- Ça t'intéresse maintenant bouda Jace

\- Ce que tu peux être narcissique toi-là, un vrai mélodrame râla Alec

Jace était bouche-bée et avait envie de étrangler son frère sous l'exaspération,

\- Alors tu me raconte s'exclama Alec

\- Il y avait une femme qui était parmi eux avait vu les achats de ta collation et elle m'avait demandée si ce qu'il y avait dedans et je lui ai montré, elle a compris en disant si c'était des envies nocturne et je lui répondu oui et elle m'a laissé passer en disant à ses collègues que je n'avais rien fait en me glissant une bonne chance racontât Jace

\- Pourquoi bonne chance demanda Alec en se resservant une autre tournée

\- Bonne chance parce que je dois endurer tes caprices d'oméga enceint souligna Jace

\- Comment ça mes caprices d'oméga enceint articula Alec en le regardant froidement

Jace pensa qu'il est sur une pente savonneuse voire marché sur des mines,

\- De te voir manger ses culinaire pas trop bon qui donnerai un clodo la gerbe même Président Miaou est d'accord avec moi énuméra Jace en changeant de sujet

\- Depuis quand toi et Président Miaou êtes amis questionna Alec calmé

\- On a fait une trêve le temps que Magnus revient de son voyage répondit Jace

\- C'est cool que toi et le chat vous êtes amis maintenant sourit Alec

\- Ouais, moi je vais me coucher bonne nuit souhaita Jace en baillant

\- Bonne nuit souhaita Alec

Jace s'endormit alors Alec dégustait sa confiture avec des anchois, il s'endormit à son tour ayant l'estomac bien remplis. Jace se réveilla à nouveau entendant Alec geins de peur, il se tourna pour trouver Alec tenir son ventre en sueur.

\- Non, laissez-moi Magnus, pas mes enfants s'affola Alec dans ses rêves

Jace se rapprocha de lui et le calma en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortant, Alec se calma et s'endormis paisiblement. Jace tira la couverture sur lui, il vit la grimace d'Alec. Il vit le ventre d'Alec bougé,

\- Hé les morveux laissez votre père dormir oui quand il se réveillera vous pourrez jouer autant que vous voulez chuchota Jace

Les jumeaux se calmaient ce qui fit sourire Jace,

\- Super parrain est dans la place murmura Jace en tirant la couverture sur lui

Le lendemain Jace se réveilla en baillant, il voulut se lever mais quelque chose l'empêchait. Il vit qu'Alec était agrippé à lui comme un doudou, il soupira de dépit.

\- Magnus gémit Alec de plaisir

\- Oh non il fait un rêve érotique et les morveux réveillez-vous tout de suite, venez sauvez votre parrain paniqua Jace

Les jumeaux ne bougeait pas d'un poil dans le ventre d'Alec, Alec s'accrocha encore plus à Jace.

\- Bande de sales gosses, vous êtes les enfants de Magnus tiens grommela Jace

\- Magnus encore gémit Alec en faisant répandre les phéromones

\- Pas les phéromones, grimaça Jace

Jace se demanda pourquoi lui, il essayait se dégager mais Alec s'accrocha toujours à lui. Jace se recula jusqu'à qu'il tomba du lit, Alec se réveilla endormi.

\- Gé fit Alec

\- Ce n'est rien rendors-toi rassura Jace

Alec ne se fit pas prier et se rendormis, Jace se leva en se frottant les fesses. Il prit son téléphone,

\- Allo Magnus tu rentre bientôt demanda Jace lessivé

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'arrivée de Magnus et le mariage. Bisous glacé.**


	37. Chapter 36

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Marine 62 : Ce n'est pas du service mais de l'esclavage XD**

 **Mrdam56 : Voila la suite**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 36, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 36**_

Alec se réveilla en grommelant en sentant ses jumeaux bougent dans son ventre, il se leva en caressant son ventre.

\- Vous ne laissez jamais votre papa dormir, il faut que vous chamaillent dans mon ventre gronda Alec en se dirigeant dans la salle de bain

\- Alec tu es réveillé demanda Izzy

\- Ouais je suis dans la salle de bains cria Alec

\- D'accord appelle si tu as besoin d'aide proposa Izzy

\- Oui répondit Alec

Alec prit son bain et se relaxa avant de prendre 10 minute pour mettre son caleçon et il soupira de lassitude, avant de sortir de la salle de bain et rejoignis le salon.

\- Tu as pris du temps pour sortir de la salle de bains remarqua Izzy

\- Avec mon gros ventre ça me prendre du temps pour mettre mon caleçon et mon pantalon grommela Alec

Izzy lui sourit et amena son petit déjeuner, Alec mangea son repas en regardant la télé.

\- Où est Jace demanda Alec

\- Il est partir voir Clary qui est entré dans sa période de chaleur, donc ce soir je reste avec toi et je te rassure j'ai fait le stock de tes encas pour ta fringale nocturne rassura Izzy en montrant des caisses de carton à la porte

\- Merci Izzy remercia Alec

\- Ce n'est rien, tu veux quoi maintenant demanda Izzy

\- Je n'ai pas envie de sortir aujourd'hui, je crois que je vais regarder la télé répondit Alec en frottant son ventre

\- Si tu veux, on peut regarder un film suggéra Izzy

\- D'accord à toi de choisir mais pas de film romantique s'il te plait supplia Alec

\- D'accord sourit Izzy

Izzy mit un film et ils commencent à regarder, Alec au bout d'un moment finis par s'endormir. Izzy en voyant cela le couvrit d'un plaid, elle continua de regarder le film. Alec se réveilla somnolent,

\- Tu es réveillé, j'ai réchauffé le plat de maman qu'as apporté commenta Izzy

Izzy emmena le plat réchauffé pour Alec, Alec mangea son repas. Après il somnole en caressant tendrement son ventre,

\- Tu as déjà choisir les prénoms des jumeaux demanda Izzy

\- Pas encore mais pour notre fille je voudrais l'appelé Anna comme l'un de nos ancêtres proposa Alec

\- Et ton fils demanda Izzy

\- Je ne sais pas mais je voudrais que Magnus nomme notre fils comme ça c'est plus équitable répondit Alec en caressant son ventre amoureusement

Izzy sourit en regardant son frère heureux, ils entendirent toquer et Izzy se leva pour voir Max derrière la porte. Max entra avec un sac,

\- Livraison pour le futur père informa Max

\- Je t'en remercie Max remercia Alec

\- Ce n'est rien lança Max en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil

\- Tu n'es pas à l'école remarqua Izzy

\- On n'est en plein période d'examen et en plus Je les ai tous terminé les examens expliqua Max

\- Donc tu vas passer en terminale non questionna Izzy

\- Ouais j'ai commencé à cibler certain université pour y aller après lâcha Max

\- C'est super complimenta Alec

\- Merci Alec remercia Max

\- Que compte –tu faire à l'université questionna Izzy

\- Je veux être médecin comme maman souhaita Max

\- C'est cool ça s'exclama Izzy de joie avec Alec

\- Et toi Alec quand est ce que tu commenceras ton boulot avec papa demanda Max

\- Je ne sais pas pou l'instant mais je pense après la naissance des jumeaux répondit Alec en frottant son ventre

Max hocha la tête, Alec demanda Izzy son collation. Izzy apporta son encas pour qu'il puisse manger, ils continuaient à discuter tout les trois. Max s'en allait en laissant ses aînés seul, Izzy prépara le dîner pour Alec. Alec mangea et pris son bain pour s'endormir fatigué, il se réveilla à son habitude pour sa faim nocturne. Il se promena dans l'appartement pour manger son encas, ne trouvant pas le sommeil il regarda la télé. Président Miaou vint se frotter à ses cotés

\- Hé mon petit pote, toi aussi tu ne trouve pas le sommeil démarra Alec

\- Président Miaou miaula en ronronnant sous les caresses d'Alec

\- Je ne dors pas parce que ton maître me manque trop et je n'arrive pas à dormir sans lui, en plus les hormones que j'ai. Je n'arrive pas sortir de ma tête son corps nu, à vrai dire je suis complètement fou de désir avec les hormones. Je voudrais tant qu'il arrive parce que son odeur me manque, sans lui je suis incomplet confessa Alec

Président Miaou s'était endormi pendant la confession d'Alec sans que celui-ci ne le sache,

\- J'ai hâte de me marier avant la naissance des jumeaux, la vérité est que je ne veux pas que les jumeaux né hors mariage, confessa Alec

Il parla avec Président Miaou presque toute la nuit avant de s'endormir dans le canapé, Izzy qui s'était réveillait sans son frère prés d'elle se leva et le chercha avant de le trouvait dans le canapé allongé. Alec s'était endormi avec une moitié de son encas dans la main avec Président Miaou qui dormait à coté de lui, elle l'enleva le pot de sa main et tira le plaid sur lui. Elle fit le ménage dans l'appartement quand Alec se réveilla,

\- Il est quelle heure demanda Alec endormi

\- Il est 10 heure 30 passé répondit Izzy

\- J'ai rendez- vous avec maman pour l'examen prénatal vers 14 h30 réalisa Alec en se levant

\- Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas rassura Izzy en l'aidant

\- Je vais me préparer dans la salle de bain et tu pourrais faire mon petit déjeuner s'il te plait demanda Alec en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain

\- D'accord répondit Izzy

Alec était dans son bain quand le téléphone sonna,

\- Je réponds cria Izzy

\- D'accord s'écria Alec depuis la salle de bain

Il ressortit parés avoir passé dix minute à mettre ses vêtements, il arriva dans le salon.

\- C'était qui au téléphone questionna Alec en s'asseyant dans le canapé

\- C'était Simon mentit Izzy en le servant son repas

\- D'accord termina Alec en mangeant

Izzy emmena son frère à l'hôpital pour l'examen prénatal avec leur mère, Alec était en train d'attendre sa mère dans son bureau. Maryse entra avec le dossier de son fils,

\- Alors comment vas-tu questionna Maryse

\- Ça va maman, j'ai toujours mal au dos et aussi mal aux jambes. Toute les nuit je me réveille pour mes fringales nocturnes avant de m'endormir rien que hier soir je n'arrivais pas à dormir mais je me suis endormir après racontât Alec en mettant une main sur son ventre de 7 sept mois

\- D'accord, alors j'ai les prises de sang que je t'avais fait. Et d'après le résultat tu avais une légèrement anémie la dernière maintenant il s'est amélioré depuis que je t'ai donné le traitement que je t'ai donné, allez maintenant sur la table pour que je t'examine ordonna Maryse

Alec se leva et tenait son ventre se déshabilla avant de s'allonger difficilement sur la table, Maryse l'examina de partout.

\- C'est bon tu peux te rhabiller, je vais e prescrire quelque vitamines et des fortifiant pour te soutenir un peu indiqua Maryse

\- D'accord maman acquiesça Alec

\- Je prendre rendez-vous avec une sage-femme pour que tu te prépare à l'accouchement prévins Maryse

\- Est-ce que la sage-femme sera un loup garou questionna Alec

\- Bien sûr tout les personnes avec qui je travaille depuis ta grossesse sont des loups-garous, par contre est ce quand ton prochain rendez-vous de l'échographie questionna Maryse

\- Dans trois semaines répondit Alec

\- D'accord, c'est bon je te retrouve le mois prochain pour un autre examen prénatal prévins Maryse

Alec hocha la tête et suivis sa mère qui avait finis son service, Maryse conduisit Alec à l'appartement.

\- Tu sais quand Magnus rentre questionna Maryse

\- Je ne sais pas maman, il devait rentrer dans trois jour ce qu'il m'a confié répondit Alec

\- Je vois acheva Maryse évasive

Alec prit l'ascenseur avec sa mère et monta à l'étage, ils entraient dans l'appartement. Alec écarquilla les yeux en voyant Magnus se tenir debout dans le salon,

\- Bonjour mon amour salua Magnus

\- Magnus s'écria Alec en se jetant dans ses bras

\- Je vous laisse tout les deux sourit Maryse

\- Merci de l'avoir occupé remercia Magnus qui serrait Alec dans ses bras

Maryse sortit de l'appartement, Alec sangloté de joie en serrant Magnus dans ses bras. Il sentit les jumeaux faire des loopings dans son ventre, Magnus serra Alec fort en respirant son odeur.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué sanglota Alec

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, arrête de pleurer maintenant je suis là rassura Magnus

Alec arrêta de sanglota en baragouinant que c'est la faute des hormones, Magnus posa sa main sur le ventre d'Alec et sentit un coup de pieds de la part de ses enfants.

\- Ton père s'est remis de sa maladie demanda Alec d'une voix enroué

\- Oui maman s'occupe de lui, je suis rentré plus tôt que possible pour te voir car tu me manquais et les enfants expliqua Magnus

\- Tu nous as manquais aussi renifla Alec

Magnus sourit et l'embrassa tendrement, Alec répondit à son baiser en libérant ses phéromones. Magnus grogna de plaisir en sentant les phéromones d'Alec, il fit répandre à son tour ses phéromones ce qui fit frémir Alec de plaisir. Il passa sa main sous la chemise en soie de Magnus pour caresser sa peau, Magnus fit dévier ses lèvres dans son cou. Alec gémissais de plaisir, Magnus recula ce qui fit gémir Alec de frustration.

\- Pourquoi est ce tu arrête geignit Alec

\- Parce que je pense que ce soir, on pourra s'amusait après que je t'invite au restaurant proposa Magnus

\- Va pour un restaurant sourit Alec

Magnus emmena Alec dans un restaurant pour qu'ils soient en tête à tête, Ragnor vint les servir.

\- Catarina m'appris pour ton futur paternité remarqua Ragnor

\- Mouais, ce n'était pas toi qui a dit je cite que tu souhaite que mon enfant ait le caractère de son père et non le mien cingla Magnus

\- Ce que tu peux être susceptible toi alors soupira Ragnor

\- Et dire que j'allais te demander d'être mon témoin mais tu peux toujours gourer et c'est Raphaël que je choisi pour la peine fit Magnus en tirant la langue

\- Comme si j'allais te supplier que je sois ton témoin à ton mariage soupira Ragnor

Alec rigola devant la conversation entre les deux amis, Ragnor s'en alla après avoir pris leur commande. Alec mangea tranquillement et discuta avec Magnus sur ce qui la rater, après le dessert Ragnor emmena un cadeau et le donna à Alec.

\- C'est pour vos futur enfants répondit Ragnor

\- Merci beaucoup remercia Alec

\- Pas de quoi, et bonne chance pour supporter cet énergumène sourit Ragnor en pointant Magnus du pouce

\- Je ne suis pas un énergumène espèce de cuisinier à la noix insulta Magnus

\- C'est ça, c'est ça soupira Ragnor en s'en foutant de son ami

Magnus continua de protesté contre son ami même après l'addition, Alec souriait heureux que Magnus soit de retour qu'il affichait un regard souriant. Ils se promènent un peu dehors avant de rentrer dans l'appartement,

\- Je vais te faire couler un bain pour te relaxer proposa Magnus

\- Merci mon amour souffla Alec en s'asseyant dans le canapé

Alec frotta son ventre heureux, Magnus revient et l'embrassa. Alec alla prendre son bain ce qui le relaxer, il sortit et pris son temps pour mettre son bas de pyjama. Magnus était couché dans le lit en train de jouer sur son téléphone sur leur lit,

\- Je m'absente pendant un moment et il a l'odeur nauséabonde de ton frère règne sur mon lit protesta Magnus

\- Jace dormait avec moi rigola Alec en se glissant dans le lit

\- Et j'espère que pour lui il ne t'a fait rien d'illégale suggéra Magnus

Alec roula des yeux et s'approcha de son fiancé en faisant répandre ses phéromones, Magnus poussa un râle de plaisir sous les phéromones d'Alec. Il l'embrassa derechef, il caressa sa peau sous son t-shirt. Alec retira son haut avant d'embrasser à nouveau Magnus, il embrassa le cou d'Alec et mordilla son oreille ce qui le glapit de plaisir. Magnus prit son temps d'embrasser le torse d'Alec surtout son ventre de femme enceinte, il descendit plus bas, il voulu enlever son pantalon d'Alec quand celui-ci 'ci l'empêcha.

\- Qu'est qu'il y a questionna Magnus confus

\- Je voudrais que tu étain la lumière suggéra Alec timide

\- Pourquoi on le faisait toujours fait avec la lumière, explique –moi questionna Magnus doucement

Alec se mordit les lèvres honteuses, Magnus lui caressa la joue pour l'encourager à se confier à lui.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu sois dégoûté en me voyant nu, j'ai l'ai d'une otarie sanglota Alec

\- Oh Alec mon ange, tu n'a pas l'air d'une otarie et je ne serai jamais dégoûté par toi. Je t'aime au contraire à ce que tu pense tu es désirable que je veux te faire l'amour plusieurs fois, et en plus tu porte nos enfants rassura Magnus

\- Je sais que c'est stupide mais j'avais peur que tu sois dégoûté en me voyant gros pleura Alec

Magnus le prit dans ses bras et le réconforta, Magnus l'embrassa dans le cou.

\- Je vais te montrer à quel point tu es désirable à mes yeux susurra Magnus

Magnus continua à l'embrassé dans le cou et repris son chemin, il enleva le bas du pyjama d'Alec et continua de descendre plus au sud. Il prit le membre excité d'Alec en bouche et le suçota, Alec geignis de plaisir. Magnus sentait dans l'air les phéromones d'Alec, il fit entré dans l'intimité dégoulinant d'Alec son doigt et le fit coulisser. Il relâcha le membre d'un son obscène,

\- Si tu savais à quel point que tu me rends fou susurra Magnus en se mettant à la hauteur de son intimité

Il suçota son intimité en buvant son liquide sucrée, Alec criait de plaisir en se cambrant. Magnus se lécha les lèvres et revins embrassé Alec avec tout son amour, il se présenta à son entré. Il le pénétrait sec ce qui criait Alec de satisfaction et de plaisir, Magnus bougea ses hanches tendrement en lui.

\- Tu es plus magnifique quand tu prends du plaisir quand je suis en toi chuchota Magnus à son oreille

Alec ne lui répondit qu'en gémissant de plaisir, Magnus donna des coups de butoirs et lui qui le couina de plaisir.

\- Tes gémissements sont comme une musique parfait à mes oreilles chuchota Magnus

Alec bougea ses hanches au même rythme, Magnus lui embrassa avec amour. Les phéromones d'Alec explosèrent dans l'air qui fit exploser celle de Magnus,

\- Et que dire de ton odeur qui a beaucoup changé depuis la maternité, il est devenu encore plus enivrant que du bon vin d'âge murmura Magnus

Alec couina de plaisir, Magnus mordilla sa peau en ondulant ses hanches.

\- Ta peau qui attente mes baiser poser sur eux, mais ce qui j'aime par-dessus tout c'est la peau de ton ventre qui renferme nos enfants en toi pour les garder au chaud avant qu'ils viennent nous rencontrer marmonna Magnus

Alec mit ses mains sur le dos de Magnus pour se cambrer de plaisir, Magnus allait de plus en plus vite.

\- Tes mains douces que j'aime quand ils s'accrochent à moi pour que je t'embrasse, ou quand ils sont sur moi pendant que je te fais l'amour comme maintenant. Par-dessus toutes les mêmes mains qui porte la bague de fiançailles quand je t'ai demandé de m'épouser et qui bientôt va porter une alliance en mon nom marmonna Magnus

Alec hurla de plaisir et crochetait le cou de Magnus pour l'embrasser, Magnus répondit à son baiser.

\- Tes lèvres qui sont les plus beaux quand ils sont enflé par nos baisers, quand ils prononcent mon nom, quand ils laissent tes gémissement de plaisir sortit c'est que j'aime par-dessus tout est quand ils me disent que tu m'aime murmura Magnus

Alec hurla de plaisir en se déversa sur Magnus, Magnus après des coups vint en lui. Il s'effondra sur lui en faisant attention à son ventre,

\- Je t'ai dis que j'aimais tes yeux bleu, ils sont mes préféré. Encore plus quand ils débordent d'amour et de bonheur dans ses deux globes si semblable à des océans que je noyais souvent chuchota Magnus

Alec eut les larmes aux yeux sous la déclaration de Magnus,

\- Le plus important est quand à chaque fois on a fini de faire l'amour tu me dis que tu m'aime à ce moment –là et je te réponds que je t'aime avoua Magnus

Alec étouffa un sanglot, Magnus se retira de lui et le pris dans ses bras. Alec pleura dans les bras de Magnus qui lui murmurait plusieurs fois qu'il aimait, Alec s'endormis dans ses bras. Il se réveilla au bout milieu de la nuit, il se leva et repoussa gentiment Magnus qui dormait à coté de lui. Il fit un sourire gaga en allant cherché son encas, Magnus lui avait fait l'amour plusieurs fois toute la soirée. Alec revenait se coucher dans leur lit, Magnus remua et s'approcha de lui en posant sa tête sur ces jambes. Il caressa les cheveux de Magnus avec amour, il dégusta sa confiture avec des anchois dedans. Le lendemain Alec se réveilla en sentant l'odeur de Magnus sur les draps, il geignit de plaisir. Il se tordit de dans de plaisir, il entendit un petit rire, il ouvrit les yeux et vis Magnus le regarda avec un tasse de café dans les mains.

\- Bonjour mon amour salua Magnus

\- Bonjour à toi aussi salua Alec à son tour

Il vint l'embrasser tendrement, ils entendirent la sonnerie d'entrée. Magnus se leva en soupirant pour aller ouvrir pendant qu'Alec allait se préparer, Alec vit sa fratrie au complet dans le salon.

\- Alors les retrouvailles était bien hier soir blagua Jace d'un ton malicieux

\- Bien sûr blondin, c'était carrément torride sourit Magnus malicieux

\- Et vous l'avez combien de fois demanda Izzy

\- J'ai perdu le compte après la dixième fois réfléchit Magnus

\- Magnus rougit Alec

\- Tu n'es pas fatigué remarqua Jace

\- Oh que non, je peux dire que coucher avec lui quand il est en chaleur est top mais quand il est enceinte c'est le pied totale s'extasia Magnus

Alec rougit violemment devant la remarque de Magnus, tout le monde rigola devant la remarque de Magnus.

\- Il faudrait parler de votre mariage proposa Izzy

\- Le traiteur est déjà fini, le gâteau aussi, les costumes aussi, qu'est qui reste demanda Magnus

\- Je crois qu'il reste ben rien en faite répondit Izzy

\- Attendez une minute, vous deus s'exclama Alec confus

\- Qu'est qu'il y a mon chou questionna Magnus

\- Depuis quand est ce les préparatifs du mariage a commencé sans que je ne sois pas au courant interrogea Alec

\- Une semaine après que je t'ai demandé en mariage, je voulais organiser une surprise pour toi expliqua Magnus

\- Mais le souci est que je n'ai rien préparé s'écria Alec dans une vois aigu

\- Si t'as fait ton costume de mariage mon amour, il ne te reste juste écrire nos vœux c'est tout. N'oublie pas que le stress n'est pas bon pour toi expliqua Magnus

\- Tu as raison, je me suis emporté pour rien se calma Alec

Magnus vint le serrer dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front, Alec se cala dans ses bras. Il fit répandre ses phéromones dans l'air ce qui grincer Jace,

\- C'est bon, on a compris grimaça Jace

\- Jaloux blondasse ennuya Magnus

\- Oh que non, j'ai eu Alec pour moi et je peux te dire que j'ai beaucoup en profitait ricana Jace

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui m'avais appelé pour me dire quand est ce que je rentre parce que tu n'en pouvais plus d'Alec sourit Magnus malicieux

Jace fit la moue sous les rire de tout le monde, après cet anecdote les semaines passaient rapidement que Alec avait déjà 8 mois de grossesse. Ils étaient la veille de leur mariage, Alec avait mesuré pour la énième fois son costume de mariage sous les yeux de sa mère, sa sœur et Helen,

\- C'est bon les filles, je suis fatigué soupira Alec qui avait mal au rein

\- D'accord, de toute façons je le retoucherai avant que tu le mettes demain suggéra Helen

\- D'accord acquiesça Alec

Elles laissèrent Alec seul dans son ancien chambre, les jumeaux commencent à bouger. Il passa une main sur son ventre enflé,

\- Vous avez hâte que votre papa et moi se marie n'est ce pas ? Je voudrais tellement que vous assistez à notre mariage demain, Je vous aime mes anges gloussait Alec

Le lendemain tout le monde était effervescences, Alec s'était réveillé et pris son petit déjeuner. Il s'était habillé pendant qu'Helen regardait et retouchait certain parties du costume d'Alec, Alec n'arrêtait pas de stressé ce qui rendait les bébés agitaient.

\- Arrête d'être stressé, ce n'est pas bon pour les enfants gronda Maryse

\- Mais j'ai peur maman, je ne sais pas ce qui va se passait et si il y a un problème je ne sais pas en plus Magnus a tout organisé s'affola Alec

\- Alec, calme-toi mon fils, tout va bien se passait Magnus a tout organisé comme tu l'auras souhaité rassura Maryse

Alec prit une grande respiration et sentit son stress s'évanouir petit à petit, Maryse arrangea son col de sa veste avant de le lissait.

\- J'ai toujours pensé que je te verrai dans un costume mariage commenta Maryse d'une enroué

\- Maman ne pleure pas ou sinon je vais me mettre à pleurer renifla Alec

\- Je ne pleurai pas, ne t'inquiète pas rassura Maryse en l'embrassa sur la joue.

Robert entra dans la chambre avec une petite boîte en bois, il ouvrit la boîte. Il vit des boutons manchette en or blanc,

\- Ses bouton de manchette appartenait à ton grand-père qui me la donnait le jour de mon mariage en me disant ceci et que je le répète aujourd'hui cet bouton manchette appartenait à mon père qui a été par son père ainsi de suite à leur mariage, et aujourd'hui je te l'offre mon fils car tu es la fierté de notre famille annonça Robert ému

\- Merci papa sanglota Alec

Maryse essuya ses larmes avec un mouchoir, Robert réconforta son fils. Jace entra dans la chambre,

\- La limousine est arrivé informa Jace

\- On arrive répondit Robert

Alec s'essuya les larmes et descendit les escaliers avec ses parents en passant par la cuisine,

\- Maman tu pourrais aller cherché mon encas s'il te plait demanda Alec

\- D'accord mais tu mangeras dans la limousine parce que on n'a pas le temps affirma Maryse

Alec s'installa en passant une main sur son ventre enflé, Maryse donna son encas à Alec sous le regard amusé de sa fratrie.

\- Je me demande si ce n'est pas avec ton encas que tu vas épouser ricana Jace

\- La ferme gronda Alec en dégustant son encas

Ils arrivaient vers l'église, Alec sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Il s'avança vers l'autel avec ses parents et vis Magnus l'attendre à l'autel, les jumeaux faisaient des loopings dans son ventre. Magnus lui prit la main pour l'aider en l'embrassant au passage. Le prêtre commença son office,

\- Après présent vous allez vous dire vos vœux informa le prêtre

\- Quand je venue ici, j'ai été conquis par la ville et ses citoyens qui se respectaient mutuellement ensuite je t'ai rencontré toi Alexander Gédéon Lightwood tu es quelqu'un de pur, de merveilleux et gentillesse que je fus conquise par toi et aujourd'hui devant témoins et notre famille je veux t'épousé et élever nos enfants avec toi jusqu'à la fin de ma vie récita Magnus

Ils entendirent des sanglots dans la salle,

\- Chérie pas ma chemise c'est du Armani s'exclama Asmodée dégoût

\- Magnus je …excusez-moi ses foutus hormones sanglota Alec

Alec respira longuement, mais il continua de sangloter

\- Magnus je t'aime et tout ces mois passé était comme un rêve avec toi et je veux resté avec toi pour continuer ce rêve sanglota Alec

\- Je pense qu'on va passer aux alliances conclût le prêtre

Jace donna l'alliance à Alec et Magnus se tourna vers Ragnor qui regarda son ami d'un œil scruter,

\- Quoi beugla Ragnor

\- L'alliance répondit Magnus agacé

\- Je l'ai vendu commenta Ragnor en haussant les épaules

\- QUOI s'écria Magnus

\- Je rigole ricana Ragnor en donnant l'alliance

Magnus jeta un regard noir à Ragnor et le passa au doigt d'Alec et vice versa,

\- Je vous déclare marier maintenant, vous pouvez vous embrasser annonça le prêtre

Magnus se pencha vers Alec et lui donna un baiser plein d'amour, ils sortirent de l'église sous une pluie de rose et de riz jeté par leur famille et amis. Alec rayonnait de joie en mettant une main sur son ventre enflé et l'autre au bras d'époux, Magnus souriait devant le bonheur d'Alec.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la réception et la trahison de Jonathan Morgenstern. Bisous glacé.**


	38. Chapter 37

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Mrdam56 : Voilà la suite**

 **Louserie : Voilà la suite et je suis contente que tu adore mon fic**

 **Kimmy Lyn : Merci pour ton Review mais je ne sais pas si tu as lu le début mais j'ai une bêtas qui corrige ma fics et elle prend son temps pour les corriger c'est pour cela que les mis à jour sont longs**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels Dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 37, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 37**_

Alec était heureux au bras de Magnus lors de la réception de son mariage qui avait lieu au domaine, il arborait un grand sourire sur son visage. Magnus se pencha vers lui en lui mordant l'oreille ce qui le fit glapir de plaisir,

\- Es-tu heureux ? chuchota Magnus

\- Oui je suis heureux, la réception est parfaite répondit Alec

\- Et la décoration questionna Magnus

\- Tu as bien fait la décoration mon amour, je n'aurai jamais dans mes rêves une décoration aussi parfaite et merveilleux que tu as choisi s'extasia Alec

Magnus l'embrassa derechef, Alec répondit à son baiser. La décoration était d'une couleur rouge et blanc avec une touche dorée, les tables étaient disposées en rond avec les noms de chaque invitée dessus. Le gâteau était en pièce montée était assez grand avec des rubans en gélatine avec des fleurs en pâte d'amande, tout était parfait aux yeux d'Alec.

\- J'ai hâte pour notre lune de miel susurra Magnus

\- Je pense que la lune de miel on pourra s'en passé parce que je te rappelle pour la dernière fois que j'ai été en chaleur, on l'a fait non –stop ce qui a eu pour résultat ça montra Alec son ventre enflé

\- Ah non, je veux ma lune de miel avec toi et puis ce n'est un détail, avec toi c'est tout les jours une lune de miel avoua Magnus

Alec rougit avant d'être ému, il s'essuyé les larmes qui coulait sur son visage.

\- Par l'ange c'est foutu hormones renifla Alec

Magnus fut amusé par le comportement d'Alec, Izzy vint à leur rencontre. Elle portait une robe rouge et blanche pour correspondre au thème du mariage,

\- Alors comment vas-tu demanda Izzy

\- Ça va pour l'instant, pour une fois les jumeaux sont endormis constata Alec en caressant son ventre rond

\- Je pense qu'ils voulaient te laisser en profitait ta soirée avec Magnus supposa Izzy

\- Peut-être supposa Alec en caressant son ventre amoureusement

Magnus posa sa main sur son ventre, il le caressa lui aussi.

\- Où est Jace questionna Izzy

\- Il est en train de parler avec Luke répondit Izzy

\- Maman et papa questionna Alec

\- Ils sont en train de parler au membre du conseil qui sont là, Max est au buffet avec sa copine humaine, Clary est avec Jace expliqua Izzy

\- La copine de Max est-elle bien questionna Alec

\- Ça peut aller mais tu sais ce que je pense à ceux qui sont humain qui sortent avec un loup-garou soupira Izzy

\- Tu dis cela parce que ça finit mal en général conclût Magnus

Izzy ne répondit rien mais son silence voulait tout dire, Simon qui avait été choisi pour animer la fête.

\- Bonsoir tout le monde, nous allons à présent passer au discours de la famille au nouveau marié annonçât Simon au micro

Jace fut le premier à prendre le micro et se plaça devant tout le monde,

\- Bonsoir tout le monde, je suis le frère du marié et son témoin. Tout ce que je peux dire sur les marié, Alec tu as été, tu es, et resteras toujours mon frère mec. Qu'importe ce que les gens puissent penser ou dire de toi, tu es quelqu'un d'extra. Tu es mon meilleur ami, mon frère, mon moitié de moi-même et tout pour te dire je t'aime enfin Magnus tu as intérêt à prendre soin de frère où tu auras de mes nouvelles menaça Jace

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je prendrai grand soin de ton frère clama Magnus amusé

\- Je laisse la parole à Izzy qui est en train de me menacé avec son talon aiguille clama Jace ce qui fit rire au invitée

\- Ne faites pas un compte à ce qu'il dit, Alec et Magnus tout mes vœux de bonheur à tout les deux. Alec t'es mon grand-frère tu m'as toujours protégé et respecté, tu es le deuxième homme de ma vie et dans mon cœur. Et bientôt tu vas mettre au monde mon neveu et ma nièce qui deviendront deux autre personnes de ma vie, et pour finir Magnus je suis contente qu'Alec est tombé sur quelqu'un comme toi parce que franchement tes goût en matière de mode est fabuleux vanta Izzy

\- Merci ma belle remercia Magnus

\- C'est tout ben je passe la parole à Max, Max appela Izzy

Max prit le micro de la main de sa sœur,

\- Félicitation Magnus et Alec, Alec tu es quelqu'un qui me conseille sur beaucoup de chose et tu me montre le chemin que je dois prendre et aujourd'hui je te souhaite plein de bonheur avec Magnus qui je l'espère prendra grand soin de toi où sinon je vais aider Jace à t'achever menaça Max

Alec qui n'arrêtait de versé des larmes pendant les discours de sa fratrie avait roulé des yeux, Magnus avait souri et embrassa Alec sur la joue, Max passa le micro à Asmodée et Ati

\- Félicitation à tout les deux, Magnus mon fils je peux te dire que je suis fière de toi. Je me souviendrai le jour où la première fois quand je t'ai tenu dans mes bras, c'était après que ta mère m'ait écrasé la main pendant l'accouchement ricana Asmodée

\- Asmodée rougit Ati prés de lui

\- Je rigole juste pour vous dire putain j'ai hâte devenir grand-père s'exclama Asmodée en faisant le v de victoire avec sa main

Toutes l'invitées rigolèrent alors que Magnus se cachât le visage de honte pendant qu'Alec rigolait à coté de lui, sa femme lui arrachât le micro dans ses bras.

\- Excusez mon mari, il a bu un trop. Alec je te souhaite bon courage pour supporter l'énergumène qu'est mon fils, j'ai passée 22 ans à le supporter avant qu'il déménage. Mais comme mon mari je suis heureuse que je vais être grand-mère et que aujourd'hui mon fils ait trouvé quelqu'un comme Alec, et toi mon fils je suis heureuse pour toi informa Ati

\- Merci maman remercia Magnus ému

\- Je passe la parole à Maryse et Robert informa Ati

Maryse prit le micro et commença à chanter en français, Alec sanglota en reconnaissant la berceuse que sa mère lui chantée étant petit. Magnus lui réconforta, Maryse arriva la fin de la chanson d'une voix brisée par l'émotion.

\- Alec mon chéri, je suis tellement fière de toi. Tu resteras mon bébé au même titre que Izzy, Jace et Max, comme je te l'ai dis tu as toujours été le plus fragile de vous quatre et maintenant tu vas devenir père et…s'arrêta Maryse en pleurant

Robert pris Maryse dans ses bras pour la consoler en prenant le micro, Alec sanglota dans les bras de Magnus qui le consolait.

\- Mon fils je veux te dire que je suis fier de toi et puis je t'ai dis ce que j'avais à dire renchérit Robert la voix brisé par l'émotion

Alec sanglota encore plus en maudissant ses hormones, Magnus riait en réconfortant son mari.

\- Maintenant après ces discours touchant, l'ouverture du bal pour notre couple marié annonçât Simon

Magnus prit la main d'Alec et l'emmena sur la piste de danse, ils avaient choisi la musique John Legends « All of me » pour leur première danse. Alec dansa sur le coté avec Magnus par rapport à son gros ventre, Magnus avait posé une main sur son ventre rond. Ils sentaient les jumeaux agitaient,

\- Eux aussi danse avec nous chuchota Magnus

\- Je le sens rigola Alec

Ils s'embrassaient tendrement sous le sifflement de Jace et les applaudissements des invitées, après avoir dansé Alec s'assit sur la chaise pour se reposer. Magnus avait invité sa mère à danser, Alec souriait de voir Magnus sourire en dansant avec sa mère.

\- Pourrais-je dansé avec mon fils proposa Maryse la voix enrouée

\- Bien sûr maman répondit Alec en se levant

Maryse et Alec se rejoignent la piste de danse et dansaient, au bout d'un moment Alec s'échangeait avec Magnus pour dansé avec sa belle-mère.

\- Je suis heureuse que Magnus ait trouvé quelqu'un comme toi Alec complimenta sa belle-mère

\- Merci Ati renifla Alec

\- Les hormones, sourit Ati

Alec hocha la tête ce qui fit rire sa belle-mère, Alec s'assit à nouveau pour se reposer. Magnus vint prés de lui en l'embrassant au passage.

\- Ça va questionna Magnus

\- Tout va bien, merci pour tout remercia Alec en posant sa tête sur son épaule

\- Ne me remercie pas encore vu que notre soirée a tout les deux n'est pas encore terminée susurra Magnus

\- Qu'as-tu prévue questionna Alec curieux

\- Notre lune de miel et c'est une surprise que tu vas beaucoup aimer chuchota Magnus

\- Je te rappelle que notre lune de miel qu'il y avait lieu pendant mes chaleur a eu ce résultat gloussait Alec en montrant son ventre enflé

Magnus ricanait aussi et toucha son ventre en le caressant avec amour,

\- Mais cette fois-ci je t'emmène dans un endroit rien que nous d'eux révéla Magnus

\- Où est cet endroit interrogea Alec

\- C'est surprise répondit Magnus en souriant

Alec fit la moue sous les rires de Magnus, Izzy vint les voir pour inviter son beau-frère sur la piste de danse. Alec regarda sa sœur et son mari sur la piste de danse, Jace vint le rejoigne

\- Hé, alors heureux demanda Jace

\- Plus que heureux, je nage carrément dedans répondit Alec

\- C'est parfait sourit Jace

\- Dis-moi quand est ce que tu vas demander à Clary de t'épouser questionna Alec

\- Le jour où Luke rangea ses armes sous clefs répondit Jace

Alec éclata de rire sous la remarque de Jace, Jace rejoignis son rire. Il resta un moment avec lui avant que Magnus ne reviens prés de lui,

\- Et si on s'éclipsait demanda Magnus en l'état de fatigue d'Alec

\- Je te suis mais on devra couper le gâteau avant de s'en allait bailla Alec

Magnus aida Alec à se mettre debout par son ventre, Alec et Magnus firent signe à Simon de prévenir tout le monde qu'ils allaient couper le gâteau. Ils coupèrent le gâteau et le mangent ensemble, tout le monde avait applaudi. Alec regarda tout le monde s'amusait à leur mariage,

\- Mon dieu, j'ai honte râla Magnus

\- Pourquoi donc questionna Alec

\- Regarde vers mes parents montra Magnus

Alec regarda vers les parents de Magnus, il rigola en voyant Asmodée endormi dans son gâteau sous les hurlements de sa femme.

\- J'adore tes parents rigola Alec

\- Ben pas moi, je suis morte de honte franchement jusqu'à mon mariage ils me font honte plaignit Magnus

Alec l'embrassa sur la joue, Magnus releva la tête et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils s'éclipsait de la fête, ils arrivaient dans leur appartement. Alec allait franchir l'appartement quand Magnus le stoppa,

\- Qu'est qu'il y a questionna Alec

\- Je veux juste respecter une tradition mon chéri sourit Magnus en s'approchant de lui

\- Quelle tradition questionna Alec

\- De franchir la porte en portant sa moitié répondit Magnus

Magnus portât Alec dans ses bras en style marié, Alec s'agrippa à son cou en rigolant.

\- Magnus repose-moi par terre, je suis lourd avec ma grossesse cria Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour cela rassura Magnus

Magnus donna un coup de pieds pour franchir la porte en portant Alec, Alec regarda leur appartement et vis celui était décoré. Magnus lui prit sa main

\- Je voudrais te faire monter quelque chose sourit Magnus

\- Qu'est que c'est demanda Alec curieux

\- Mon cadeau de mariage pour toi répondit Magnus en l'emmenant dans une pièce

Alec était curieux de cette pièce, Magnus l'ouvrit et le fis entrer dans la pièce. Il fut ému en voyant la chambre préparé des jumeaux,

\- Magnus tu sais bien que j'ai des foutus hormones incontrôlable et toi tu fais tous pour me faire sortir de mes gonds renifla Alec

\- Alors tu aimes demanda Magnus en le prenant dans ses bras

\- Bien sûr que j'adore répondit Alec

La chambre était décoré d'un ton bleu ciel, deux berceaux l'une avec des draps roses et l'autre avec des draps bleu. Il y avait un table à langer avec plusieurs étages pour ranger les affaires des bébés, il y avait aussi une chaise à bascule pour bercé les jumeaux. Alec caressa son ventre,

\- Regarder mes amours, votre papa a déjà préparer votre chambre à tout les deux roucoula Alec

Magnus posa une main sur son ventre enflé, ils refermaient la porte et se dirigeait vers leur chambre. Alec vit leur chambre décoré avec de la bougie, il y avait des pétales de roses dessus le lit.

\- Je te laisse te changer ou tu veux que je t'aide susurra Magnus en mordant son oreille

Alec jappa de plaisir et se tourna vers Magnus, il l'embrassa derechef. Magnus le fit reculer et l'allongea sur le lit, il enleva la veste de son costume. Alec fit répande ses phéromones, Magnus poussa un râle de satisfaction de sentir les effluves d'Alec dans l'air. Il l'embrassa et dévia ses lèvres sur son cou en défaisant ses boutons, Alec soupira d'aise et en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Magnus lui fit enlever sa chemise, il embrassa tout son torse et déposa des baisers-papillons sur on ventre enflé en le caressant avec amour. Alec gémit de bonheur quand Magnus faisait cela sur son ventre, Magnus descendit vers son membre excité, il le prit en bouche. Alec se cambra de plaisir, il gémissait de plaisir en faisant exploser encore plus ses phéromones. Magnus fit répandre ses phéromones dans l'air, il continua à suçoté le membre d'Alec. Il ressortit le membre d'un pop sonore, il descendit vers l'intimité humide d'Alec. Il lapait son jus de contentement, Alec criait de plaisir en sentant la langue de Magnus sur son intimité. Il agrippa le drap sous le plaisir, Magnus releva la tête en se léchant les lèvres. Il revint embrassé Alec, il se présenta devant l'entré d'Alec. Il allait le pénétrait quand Alec le stoppa

\- Attends stoppa Alec

\- Qu'est qu'il y a demanda Magnus

\- Je ne veux pas comme ça, je veux dire pas dans cette position répondit Alec

\- Que veux-tu questionna Magnus

Alec se leva aidé de Magnus et il mit Magnus contre le mur, il se plaça devant Magnus. Il s'empala sur le membre dressé, il gémit de satisfaction et plaisir de même que Magnus. Magnus bougea ses hanche en lui, Alec rejetait sa tête de plaisir en s'agrippant à l'épaule de Magnus. Il bougeait ses hanches au même rythme que son Alpha, en faisant répandre ses phéromones. Alec se déversa dans un cri de jouissance sur Magnus alors que celui-ci vint en lui dans un râle de jouissance, Alec posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Magnus pendant que celui-ci câlinait sa marque d'imprégné le temps que le nœud se défait.

\- Je t'aime avoua Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

\- Tu peux me dire où aura lieu notre lune de miel demanda Alec en relevant sa tête

\- Notre lune de miel aura lieu dans un endroit que tu découvriras par toi-même parce que je ne te dirai pas ricana Magnus

\- Ce n'est pas juste bouda Alec

\- Non refusa Magnus

Après que le nœud soit défait, Alec se leva et pris un caleçon rouge pour aller chercher son encas. Magnus était allongé sur le lit une main derrière la tête,

\- Tu sais mon chéri, j'adore quand tu mets du rouge susurra Magnus

\- Pourquoi donc questionna Alec en mettant une main sur son ventre et son dos

\- Tu ne sais pas que les loups adorent le rouge sourit Magnus

\- Je suis le petit chaperon rouge pour toi rigola Alec

\- Et je suis le loup qui va te dévoré plus tard susurra Magnus d'un ton sensuelle

Alec rougie devant le ton employé par Magnus, il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour chercher son encas. Il mangeait en rentrant dans sa chambre, il s'installait prés de Magnus.

\- Magnus tu as déjà pensé à un nom pour nos enfants questionna Alec

\- Certain et toi demanda Magnus

\- Pour notre fille j'ai pensé à Anna et pour notre Drew pensa Alec en mangeant une bouchée de sa confiture avec des anchois

\- Je trouve que ce sont des jolies noms que tu as là, complimenta Magnus en embrassant son épaule

\- Merci et toi les noms demanda Alec

\- J'avais pensé à Alexis pour notre fils et pour notre fille Amélia proposa Magnus

\- C'est bien et si on combiné nos prénoms comme Anna Amélia et Drew Alexis proposa Alec

\- C'est joli mai n'oublie que la tradition veut les enfants porte le prénom le parrain pour le garçon et la marraine pour la fille commenta Magnus

\- Alors je propose Anna pour notre fille et Alexis pour notre fils qu'en penses-tu proposa Alec en mangeant son encas

\- Et les parrains et les marraines, demanda Magnus

\- Le parrain et la marraine de Alexis est Jace et Clary et pour Anna est Isabelle pour la marraine et pour le parrain tu prends qui demanda Alec

\- Raphaël répondit Magnus

\- C'est parfait alors Alexis Jace Lightwood-Bane et Anna Isabelle Lightwood-Bane présenta Alec en frottant son ventre

Magnus ricana en posant sa main sur le ventre d'Alec, ils sentiraient un coup de pieds de la part de l'un des jumeaux ce qui les fit sourire. Quelque temps plus tard Magnus utilisa le jet- privé de ses parents pour se rende sur une île privée,

\- Tu as une île privée observa Alec en sortant dehors

\- C'est l'île de ma famille, mon arrière grand-père avait offert cette île à mon arrière grand-mère comme cadeau de mariage qui fut hérité par mon grand-père ainsi que mon père racontât Magnus en sortant du jet

Ils passèrent de l'excellence semaine en lune de miel, ils avaient en profitait l'île et savourant de longue ballade sur la plage. Ils étaient de retour dans leur appartement, Alec dégustait son encas installé dans la chaise à bascule en observant son frère et son mari montaient l'armoire des jumeaux enfin plutôt se chamaillaient

\- Le manuel de l'utilisation dit qu'il faut placer cette vis ici gronda Magnus

\- Et moi je te dis on s'en fout ce manuel cracha Jace

\- Remarque tu ne peux pas lire vu que t'es blond et rien dans le cerveau, blagua Magnus

\- J'ai peut-être rien dans le cerveau au moins il n'est pas rempli de paillette rétorqua Jace

Alec regarda les chamailleries sans intervenir quand Clary arriva dans la chambre avec de la peinture dans les mains,

\- Ne me dis pas qu'ils sont en train de se battre soupira Clary

\- Ça fait dix minute qu'ils sont en train disputer sur l'armoire répondit Alec

\- Heureusement que Robert va venir donner un coup de main et refroidir l'ego de ses deux borné souffla Clary

Robert arriva quelque minute plus tard pour les aider, Alec étant fatigué par le bruit préféra sortir et allait dans le salon.

\- Alors comment vas-tu demanda Izzy

\- Ça va, je suis juste fatigué par le bruit qu'ils font monter l'armoire des jumeaux grimaça Alec

\- Si tu veux, tu pourrais venir à la maison proposa Izzy

\- D'accord, je prévins juste Magnus prévins Alec

Alec se leva et allait prévenir son Alpha de sa sortir, Magnus l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Fais attention à toi prévins Magnus

\- Je serais bien rassura Alec

Alec suivis sa sœur jusqu'au domaine, il arriva dans le domaine et sa mère vint l'accueillir.

\- Alors comment ça se passe demanda Maryse

\- Il fallait papa arrive pour que Magnus et Jace arrête de se chamailler, je suis venue ici parce que le bruit qu'ils font me fatiguait expliqua Alec en frottant son ventre enflé

\- Je vois, je vais aller prépara à manger lança Maryse

Maryse se rendit dans la cuisine, Alec grimaça en voulant se lever pour aller au toilette. Max vint l'aider,

\- Comment vas-tu demanda Alec

\- Ça va et toi questionna Max

\- Comme tu peux le constaté je suis fatigué, j'ai les pieds enflé, mon dos me fait mal et j'ai l'ai d'un tonneau souffla Alec

\- Son frère riait et l'aider à monter l'escalier, après cela il l'aida à s'installer en mettant des coussins derrière son dos.

\- Après notre départ vous êtes bien amusé à la fête questionna Alec

\- Tu parle, papa dort sur le canapé depuis une semaine alerta Max

\- Pourquoi donc questionna Alec

\- Ben il était ivre-mort qu'il a dragué maman en ne la reconnaissant pas, certes maman était rouge sous la drague de papa mais le problème c'est papa a vomi sur la robe de maman avant de tomber ivre mort au milieu de la salle ce qui a rendu maman furieuse racontât Max en rigolant

Alec rigola des mésaventures de sa famille que lui raconté Max, Magnus arriva.

\- Alors déjà fini monter l'armoire et l'étagère questionna Alec

\- Ton père a eu un coup de téléphone de la part du conseil et il est parti, et heureusement qu'il resté l'étagère à finir la blonde avait proposé de le finir car biscuit devait faire les détails dans la chambre des jumeaux expliqua Magnus

Alec hocha la tête, ils discutaient pendant un bon moment. Jace avait prévenus sa famille qu'il ne rentra pas car il restait avec Clary, Robert rentra avec une mine déconfite sur le visage, Maryse vint le voir.

\- Que se passe t-il Robert demanda Maryse

\- Je viens d'une réunion avec le conseil répondit Robert

\- Et alors demanda Alec

\- Nous avons une mauvaise nouvelle pour la meute, Jonathan le fils de Jocelyn a rejoint Valentin en quittant la meute annonça Robert d'une voix grave

\- Par l'ange tout puissant haleta Maryse

\- Oh non, et Clary s'inquiéta Alec

\- Jace est avec elle et Jocelyn est effondré par la nouvelle. Mais ce n'est pas tout, le résultat que l'enquête a révélé que le meurtrier d'Hodge est Jonathan informa Robert

Tout le monde retient son souffle devant la nouvelle, Alec posa ses mains sur son ventre rond d'un geste de protection. Magnus le serra dans ses bras,

\- Magnus ramène Alec chez vous avertis Maryse

\- D'accord acquiesça Magnus

Magnus ramena son mari chez eux, Alec s'allongea dans le lit. Magnus vint le voir, il l'embrassa dans le cou et lui prit dans les bras.

\- J'ai peur qu'il s'en rend à nos enfants s'inquiéta Alec

\- Il ne touchera pas à nos enfants je te le garantis promis Magnus

\- Mais si il te tue paniqua Alec

\- Alexander calme-toi, tout va s'arrangé et personne ne te fera du mal. Le conseil va tout faire pour mettre la main sur Valentin et son fils pour les punir de leurs crimes rassura Magnus

\- Promets moi qu'ils ne vous pas touché nos enfants questionna Alec

\- Je te le promets que personne ne touchera à nos enfants pour leur faire du mal promis Magnus

Alec se blottis contre lui, Magnus caressa ses cheveux pour le rassurer. Quelque part dans un endroit inconnu de tous, Jonathan était assis devant la télé un pied la table basse. Valentin entra dans le salon,

\- Je suis ravie que tu te rejoignes à moi mon fils enchanta Valentin

\- Moi aussi père, pardonne moi d'avoir pris longtemps de me rendre compte de mon erreur envers toi sourit Jonathan

\- Ce n'est rien fils, comment vas ta mère avant ton départ questionna Valentin

\- Elle est heureuse avec ce type et pour Clary était en train de préparer la naissance des jumeaux du fils Lightwood expliqua Jonathan

\- Tiens donc Robert et Maryse vont devenir grands-parents, la femme de leur fils vont avoir des enfants supposa Valentin

\- Ils t'ont menti père, Alec n'est pas un Alpha mais un oméga révéla Jonathan

\- Mais alors ce qui veut dire qu'ils ont eu un déchet grimaça Valentin

\- Et ce n'est pas tout père, devine avec qui ils s'imprégné décréta Jonathan

\- Avec qui

\- Tu connais le chef de meute du Texas demanda Jonathan

\- Oui Asmodée Bane, j'ai entendue parler de lui c'est l'Alpha le plus dominant que je n'ai jamais vu pensa Valentin

\- Et bien figure toi que Alexander le fils Lightwood s'est imprégné de celui de Asmodée Magnus Bane révéla Jonathan

\- Tu me donne des informations très intéressant mon fils sourit Valentin

\- Je te dis cela c'est pour que tu puisses te venger d'eux papa sourit Jonathan à son tour

\- Oui la vengeance contre ce Luke Garroway qui m'a volé Jocelyn et la famille Lightwood qui m'a menti sur le grade de leur fils aîné clama Valentin

\- Et que vas-tu faire d'eux questionna Jonathan

\- Une mort lente pour eux et la famille Lightwood ma vengeance résidera dans leur fils ricana Valentin

\- Je ne te comprends pas répondit Jonathan en fronçant les sourcils

\- Il est un oméga et les omégas ne courent pas dans la rue ricana Valentin perversement

\- Oh je vois ricana Jonathan

Le père et le fils riaient ensemble de leur plan, le téléphone de Valentin sonna. Il répondit et parla quelque minute avant de raccrocher,

\- C'est qui demanda Jonathan

\- Une autre personne qui veut se venger de la meute de Luke mais précisément sur la famille Lightwood sourit Valentin

Jonathan sourit avec complicité avant de retourner regarder la télé, Valentin regarda son fils avant de s'en partir.

\- Dés que j'aurai fini asservir toute les meutes sous mon autorité, je ferrai en sorte que Jonathan meure car il peut trahir n'importe qui mais pour l'instant il va me servir pensa Valentin

Ce soir-là Alec fit beaucoup de cauchemar, Magnus dû le réconforté toute la nuit pour qu'il se rendorme.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'arrivée de Camille et la crise d'angoisse d'Alec. Bisous glacé.**


	39. Chapter 38

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 38, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 38**_

Alec se réveilla seul dans le lit, il se leva ayant passé 2 minutes pour se lever. Il se prépara et se rendit dans le salon,

\- Tu es enfin réveillé remarqua Clary en sortant de la chambre des jumeaux

\- Où est Magnus questionna Alec en s'installant dans le canapé

\- Il est parti un instant au club, répondit Clary

\- Jace n'est pas avec toi questionna Alec

\- Il est parti acheter des choses pour moi pour finir la chambre des enfants répondit Clary

Alec frotta son ventre rond, Clary partit dans la cuisine et ramena un plateau de repas pour Alec.

\- Tiens c'est pour toi, Magnus m'a dis de le donner quand tu te réveilleras commenta Clary

\- Merci Clary sourit Alec

Alec mangea son repas tranquillement, Clary était dans la chambre des jumeaux. De là où il était, il sentait l'odeur de la peinture provenir de la chambre. Clary sorti de la chambre,

\- Tu as terminé remarqua Clary

\- Oui répondit Alec

Elle débarrassa le plateau d'Alec, elle s'asseyait à coté de lui.

\- Alors comment vas-tu demanda Alec

\- Ça va un peu, je me fais l'idée que mon frère aîné nous trahi pour rejoindre Valentin souffla Clary

Il prit sa meilleure amie dans ses bras, Clary posa sa tête sur son épaule. Jace entra et les vis comme ça.

\- Je pars un instant et voilà que mon frère et ma petite amie sont en train de faire des mamours râla Jace

\- Jaloux Jace sourit Alec

\- Pas trop, et puis je suis parfait sourit Jace

\- L'espoir fait vivre répondit Clary et Alec

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire sous le regard médusé de Jace, Magnus entra dans l'appartement et entendit le rire.

\- Alors que se passe-t-il ici demanda Magnus

\- Tu es renté remarqua Alec

\- Oui, il y avait juste un petit problème à régler au club mais c'est bon rassura Magnus

\- Alors vous avez déjà choisi les prénoms pour les jumeaux questionna Clary

\- Oui répondit Alec en caressant son ventre

\- C'est quoi demanda Jace

\- C'est Jace Duck pour le garçon et pour notre fille Canard ricana Magnus

Jace pâlit d'horreur en entendant les noms, il se tourna vers son frère.

\- Rassure-moi il plaisante n'est ce pas questionna Jace avec la peur

\- Bien sûr qu'il plaisante répondit Alec amusé

Jace lança un regard noir à Magnus qui se foutait de sa gueule, après un moment à se chamailler et à discuter Jace et Clary partaient en laissant Magnus et Alec seul. Alec se blottir contre Magnus en regardant un film sur leur télé, il se leva pour aller soulager sa vessie tout les trente minutes.

\- On dirait que les enfants sont en train de jouer avec ta vessie sourit Magnus

\- Pas que ma vessie avec mes reins ils sont en train de jouer au foot avec soupira Alec

Magnus caressa son ventre rond avec amour, il sentit un coup de pieds à travers la peau. Alec sourit ayant senti le coup de pieds,

\- Encore un mois et nous pourrons tenir nos enfants dans nos bras commenta Magnus

\- Je suis impatient de les voir renchérit Alec

Ils s'extasiaient devant les coups que donner les jumeaux, Magnus embrassa Alec dans les cheveux.

\- Ça te dirait de sortir pour acheter quelque vêtements pour les jumeaux proposa Magnus

\- Bien sûr, attends que j'enfile quelque chose et que j'aille encore aux toilette prévins Alec en se levant

\- D'accord répondit Magnus

Alec se prépara et ils allaient dans le centre commercial, ils se dirigeaient vers le magasin pour bébé. Alec prit plusieurs bavoirs avec des messages marrants dessus, Magnus vint le rejoigne avec un ensemble pour fille

\- Regarde cela mon chéri montra Magnus

\- L'ensemble en pois roses dessus, Alec le trouva merveilleux.

\- Il est magnifique et pour notre fils demanda Alec

\- J'ai pris cela montra Magnus

L'ensemble était en marin, Alec sourit au message marrant sur le devant. Il mit dans leur panier et continua leur achat, ils payaient leur achats.

\- Tu veux rentrer à la maison ou tu veux continuer un peu notre shopping proposa Magnus

\- On continue notre shopping pour nos enfants comme ça, on verra ce qu'il manquera plus tard répondit Alec

\- D'accord acquiesça Magnus

Ils continuaient leur achats, Magnus repéra un couple qu'il reconnu de loin. Le couple s'approcha d'eux,

\- Chéri, viens on s'éclipse il y a des témoins de Jéhovah qui vient vers nous pour prêcher leur parole nargua Magnus

\- Très drôle amigos, je suis catholique rétorqua Raphaël

\- Comment vous allez vous deux demanda Alec en embrassant Lily pour lui dire bonjour

\- Ça va et toi, la grossesse se passe bien questionna Lily

\- Très bien à part que les jumeaux jouent avec ma vessie et mes reins souffla Alec en mettant les mains sur son ventre

\- Et vous deux quand est ce que vous faite un mini Raphaël ou mini Lily taquina Magnus

\- Le jour où tu deviendras moins chiant et que tu deviens raisonnable rappliqua Raphaël

\- C'est d'accord, je vais devenir raisonnable pour toi mon bel ange blagua Magnus en s'accrochant à Raphaël

\- Ah écarte-toi de moi, je suis un homme marié et tu n'es pas mon genre d'homme renfrogna Raphaël

\- Moi aussi je suis un homme marié mais ce n'empêche pas de devenir ton amant nargua Magnus

\- Désolé mais si je devais avoir un amant ce sera quelqu'un comme Ragnor répondit Raphaël

\- Mon chou, tu es aveugle ou quoi je suis parfait dans toute les domaines alors que lui n'est pas parfait réfuta Magnus

\- Alors vous avez déjà terminé de préparer la venue des enfants questionna Lily amusée par le comportement de son mari

\- Oui il ne reste juste quelque détails mais sinon c'est terminé répondit Alec

\- C'est super, on vous laisse, passez la maison un jour proposa Lily

\- On n'y manquera pas sourit Alec

\- Mon chou tu me monteras la chambre pour qu'on fasse des bêtises nargua Magnus en faisant un clin d'œil à Raphaël

\- Dans tes rêves renfrogna Raphaël

Ils se séparent, ils allaient prendre un café tout les deux. Alec commanda des crêpes à la confiture d'abricot avec un morceau de tartes au abricot et une glace à l'abricot ce qui fit rire Magnus, Magnus commanda un café au lait avec des crêpes.

\- Tu sais mon amour au lieu de d'accoucher des enfants tu accoucheras deux abricot riait Magnus

Alec gloussait aux paroles de Magnus, ils mangeaient leur goûter avant de rentrer avec leurs achats. Alec était assis dans la chaise à bascule pendant que Magnus rangea les affaires des enfants, il mangea son encas ayant encore faim.

\- C'est tout rangé il manque encore quelque affaires souffla Magnus

Alec sourit en voyant la chambre avec les affaires des enfants, il sourit en caressant son ventre.

\- Ils vont adorer leur chambres sourit Alec

Magnus vint prés de lui et l'embrassa tendrement, Alec fit répandre ses phéromones dans l'air. Magnus grogna de plaisir, il dévia ses lèvres dans le cou d'Alec. Quand celui-ci le repoussa doucement avant de se leva pour soulager sa vessie, Magnus balançait la tête en riant et allait dans la cuisine pour faire à manger pour eux. Alec s'installa dans le canapé en attendant le dîner,

\- Bébé, c'est demain que tu as rendez-vous avec ta mère pour les examens prénatale questionna Magnus depuis la cuisine

\- Oui vers 11 heures répondit Alec

\- Je ne pourrais pas venir avec toi demain mais je pourrai juste déposer et te récupérer après parce que j'ai besoin aller voir le club ajouta Magnus

\- Comme tu veux mais je pourrais aller directement avec maman en sortant de l'examen et aller au domaine proposa Alec

\- Tu es sûr que ça te gênerais pas questionna Magnus

\- Bien sûr que non rassura Alec

\- C'est d'accord, viens à table pour ton repas avant que ça ne refroidis suggéra Magnus

Alec se leva difficilement du canapé pour aller s'assois à table, il mangea en grimaçant par son mal de dos. Magnus se leva et partit dans la salle de bain pendant qu'Alec s'assit à nouveau dans le canapé,

\- Mon amour, je te fais couler un bain pour te relaxer lança Magnus

\- Tu pourrais me masser après s'il e plait proposa Alec en se levant difficilement en tenant ses reins

\- D'accord, je vais faire chauffer une serviette pour te soulager suggéra Magnus

Alec hocha la tête et alla prendre son bain, il s'allongea sur le lit en mettant un coussin de grossesse autour de lui. Magnus arriva avec la serviette chaude et le posa sur son dos tout en le massant,

\- Ça fait du bien soupira Alec d'aise

\- Je suis ravie que ça te soulage rassura Magnus

Alec s'endormit sous les massages de Magnus, Alec comme à son habitude se leva pour aller manger son fringale nocturne.

\- MAGNUS cria Alec de peur

Magnus se leva en sursaut et entendit le cri d'Alec, il se mit à courir jusqu'à Alec.

\- Qu'est qu'il se passe mon amour s'inquiéta Magnus

Alec se tenait contre le plan de travail en tenant son ventre dans une panique totale, il trembla de peur, il pointât le doigt vers le parquet.

\- Là pointât Alec

Magnus regarda le parquet et vis une minuscule araignée qui marchait vers Alec,

\- C'est une araignée dit Magnus bêtement

\- Ce n'est pas une araignée mais une bête assoiffé de sang qui s'en prendre à nous alors tue- là paniqua Alec

Magnus se mordit la langue pour ne pas éclatait de rire, il prit un magazine et l'enroula pour tuer l'araignée avant de se débarrasser en le jetant à la poubelle avec le magazine. Il vint à coté d'Alec qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce en se tenant le ventre, il ouvrit les bras pour que Alec se réfugie dans ses bras ce qu'il fit.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais peur des araignées remarqua Magnus en le serrant dans ses bras

\- J'ai une phobie de cela, je sais que c'est ridicule je n'aime pas les parapluies parce que ça à l'air d'une araignée géant souffla Alec

\- Allez viens te coucher suggéra Magnus

Alec prit son encas et suivie Magnus dans le lit, Alec mangea son encas pendant que Magnus avait sa tête posé prés du ventre rond d'Alec pour écouté les jumeaux. Après avoir avalé son encas, Alec fit répandre ses phéromones dans l'air.

\- Qu'est que tu as gémit Magnus en sentant les phéromones d'Alec

\- Je te récompense de m'avoir sauvé de cette immonde bête sourit Alec

Magnus sourit malicieux en faisant une note mentale de cherché des araignées pour avoir des récompenses de la part d'Alec, le lendemain Alec se réveillait seul dans le lit. Il se leva et partir dans le salon où Magnus faisait le petit déjeuner, il prit son petit déjeuner. Magnus lui déposa à l'hôpital, Maryse entra dans son bureau.

\- Comment vas-tu mon chéri demanda Maryse en regardant les résultats de son fils

\- Ça va, j'ai toujours mal au dos et mal au rein, parfois mes jambes me font hyper mal expliqua Alec

\- C'est tout à fait naturel, c'est le poids des enfants qui font cela sourit Maryse

\- D'accord souffla Alec

\- Allez sur la table pour que je t'examine ordonna Maryse

Alec se déshabilla et monta sur la table aidé de sa mère, Maryse l'examina de partout avant de le laisser se rhabiller.

\- Tu as déjà préparé pour l'accouchement questionna Maryse

\- Oui, la sage-femme m'a déjà expliqué ce que je dois faire pour l'accouchement répondit Alec

\- Et Magnus questionna Maryse

\- Il se prépare mentalement pour le jour J sourit Alec

\- C'est parfait, je te vois pour le mois prochain ou sinon tu m'appelle en cas de gros problème d'accord demanda Maryse

\- D'accord répondit Alec

\- Allez, je t'emmène à la maison suggéra Maryse

Ils se dirigeaient vers le domaine, Alec s'allongea sur le canapé quand il sentit l'odeur de Jace s'approcha.

\- Salut comment ça va demanda Jace

\- Ça va et toi répondit Alec

\- Tout baigne alors tu sors ton examen prénatale questionna Jace

\- Oui, tout va pour le mieux sourit Alec en frottant son ventre

\- Et ton efféminé de mari demanda Jace en ricanant

\- Il va bien, il avait une urgence au club répondit Alec

Ils discutaient tout les deux ensemble, Maryse emmena un plateau –repas pour Alec. L'oméga mangea son repas tranquillement,

\- Au fait la plein lune est cette semaine n'est ce pas questionna Alec

\- Oui, il tombe un samedi je crois supposa Jace

\- Ça me manque de courir dans la forêt soupira Alec

\- Quand tu auras fait sortir les jumeaux, tu pourras courir à nouveau dans la forêt avec nous rassura Jace

\- Je sais souffla Alec

Izzy entra dans le salon, elle rejoignit la conversation, Magnus récupéra Alec avant de rentre au loft. Pendant que Magnus était en train de cuisiner le dîner, Alec s'ennuyé ferme et vis les peintures de Clary poser sur le coté. Il eut une idée en regardant son ventre enflé, il enleva son t-shirt et pris les pinceaux de Clary et dessina sur son ventre. Il gloussait en faisant cela, Magnus en entra dans la chambre des enfants et le vis faire cela.

\- Tu imite biscuit sourit Magnus

Alec sursauta et rougis en voyant Magnus qui l'ai pris sur le fait, Magnus s'approcha de lui et le pris par derrière,

\- Je m'ennuyé alors j'ai dessiné sur mon ventre avec la penture de Clary expliqua Alec

\- Si tu t'ennuyais pourquoi est ce que tu m'a rien dit questionna Magnus

\- Tu faisais à manger et je ne peux rien faire avec mon gros ventre vu que tes enfants bouffe toute la place renfrogna Alec

\- Ne dis pas cela parce que tu es très bien comme ça et je t'aime avoua Magnus

\- Foutu hormones renifla Alec

\- Allez viens mangez pendant que je vais te faire couler un bain ensuite je masserai les jambes proposa Magnus

Alec mangea et prit son bain, il était en train de regarder dans le miroir en se tenant le ventre. Magnus revenait dans la chambre avec une serviette chaude,

\- Je suis gros renifla Alec

Magnus se faufila derrière lui et le prit dans ses bras par derrière, il l'embrassa dans le cou.

\- Tu te rappelle ce que je t'ai dis le jour de mon retour chuchota Magnus

Alec rougis ce qui fit sourire Magnus, il posa ses mains sur son ventre rond.

\- Tu es toujours désirable à mes yeux, tu es magnifique dans cet état. Tu veux que je t'avoue un secret, depuis que tu es enceinte je fais en sorte que je me réveille une heure en avance pour te regarder dormir en posant mes mains sur ton ventre pour sentir nos jumeaux avoua Magnus d'une voix chaude

Alec commença à sangloter, Magnus le réconforta doucement. Il l'embrassa et l'allongea sur le lit pour le massé son dos, le massage fit du bien à Alec avant qu'il se retourne pour embrassé Magnus et l'attiré sur lui. Le lendemain Magnus se réveilla sous le son strident de la porte d'entrée, Alec remua de son sommeil.

\- Rendors-toi, je vais aller voir rassura Magnus

Alec se rendormis en tenant son ventre, Magnus mit son peignoir sur lui et partir ouvrir la porte en maugréant qu'il allait mordre les fesse de l'intrus qui osé le déranger. Il ouvrit la porte, il écarquilla les yeux en voyant la personne à sa porte. Une femme blonde avec une robe courte rouge en décolleté avec un manteau en fourrure sur son épaule

\- Tu ne me fais pas entrée demanda la femme blonde

\- Camille s'étrangla Magnus

Le dit Camille entra dans l'appartement sans demander l'autorisation à Magnus, elle regarda partout.

\- C'est ici que tu vis maintenant observa Camille

\- Qu'est que tu fiche ici, questionna Magnus en jetant un coup d'œil vers la chambre

\- Je suis venue te voir mon amour, ça fait combien de temps que on ne s'est pas vu questionna Camille en regardant Magnus

\- Ça fait cinq ans quand tu m'as laissé pour ce milliardaire cracha Magnus

\- Il ne comptait pas pour moi, et puis on reste toujours amant tout les deux minauda Camille en s'approchant de Magnus

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, Magnus retira ses bras autour de son cou. Ce qui fit agacée Camille

\- Comment as-tu eu mon adresse questionna Magnus

\- Tu sais que je peux avoir des renseignements par tout facilement répondit elle en enlevant son manteau de fourrure pour s'assois dans le canapé en exposant son corps à Magnus

\- Qu'est que tu veux questionna Magnus en jetant un coup d'œil à nouveau vers la chambre

\- Continué notre histoire voyons susurra Camille en se levant et s'approchant de lui

\- Tu dis cela parce que ton milliardaire t'a quitté et c'est pour cela que tu veux retourner avec moi conclût Magnus

\- C'est vrai dans un sens mais tu ne m'as jamais résisté, souvient-toi quand nous étions en Acapulco nous n'avons pas quitté la chambre d'hôtel pendant trois jours racontât Camille en caressant son torse dévoilé par le peignoir

Camille fit répandre ses phéromones dans l'air pour que Magnus se jette sur elle, il rejeta ses mains.

\- C'était du bon souvenir avant que tu me laisse objecta Magnus

\- Quoi ne me dis pas que tu crois encore à cette invention d'imprégné ricana Camille en reculant

\- L'imprégnation n'est pas une invention rétorqua Magnus

\- Qu'est que tu en sais à moins que tu te sois déjà imprégné réalisa Camille

\- Maintenant tu pars de chez moi immédiatement cracha Magnus

\- Alors c'est cela, tu t'es imprégné alors c'est qui questionna Camille énervée

\- Ça te regarde pas va-t-en de chez moi s'écria Magnus

\- Magnus interpella Alec en sortant de la chambre en se tenant le ventre

Magnus pâlit en voyant Alec, Camille était bouche-bée devant Alec. Elle renifla l'odeur d'Alec, Alec renifla de l'odeur d'Alpha sur elle.

\- Alors c'est ça tu t'es imprégné d'un oméga en plus tu l'as engrossé cracha Camille

\- Qui est-vous questionna Alec en regardant Camille

\- Magnus ne t'a jamais parlé de moi sourit Camille en s'approchant de Magnus

\- Non, répondit Alec en fronçant les sourcils

\- Oh Magnus tu ne lui as pas parlé de moi car je suis sa fiancée Camille Belcourt révéla Camille

Alec se sentit tombé d'un gouffre en entendant cela, Magnus repoussa Camille et s'approcha d'Alec.

\- Ex-fiancée, elle m'a quittée pour un autre rétorqua Magnus

\- Ce n'est qu'un détail mon chéri minauda Camille

\- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça chuchota Alec en regardant Camille

\- Pardonne-moi tu peux parler plus fort à moins que tu n'as pas le cran, franchement Magnus qu'est que tu peux lui trouver à part son odeur peut-être critiqua Camile

\- Je t'ai dis ne l'appelle pas mon chéri, il n'est pas à toi mais à moi s'exclama Alec furieux

\- Quoi, tu crois que tu élever la voix contre moi espèce de sale oméga. Je suis supérieure à toi, je suis une Alpha rappliqua Camille

Alec se tenait le ventre en grimaçant de douleur, Magnus se précipita sur lui et l'aida à s'assoit dans le fauteuil.

\- Alec respire calme-toi mon amour, pense au jumeaux apaisa Magnus

\- Dégage de chez moi sale garce s'écria Alec avec douleur

\- Je suis chez Magnus et tu es peut-être son imprégné mais tu reste inférieur à moi critiqua Camille

\- Camille dégage de chez nous ordonna Magnus

\- Il est peut-être ton imprégné en plus tu es sûr que ses enfants sont de toi et non des batards cracha Camille

\- Je suis son mari et ses enfants que je porte en moi sont ceux de Magnus haleta Alec

\- Quoi, non c'est impossible Magnus tu n'as pas fait cela s'écria Camille scandalisé

\- OUI C'EST LA VERITE JE ME SUIS MARIE ET SES ENFANTS SONT LES MIENS, MAINTENANT TU PARS D'ICI AVANT QUE JE ME FÂCHE cria Magnus

Camille prit son manteau de fourrure et s'en allait, Alec tenait son ventre avec douleur.

\- Respire doucement mon amour apaisa Magnus

Alec respira lentement pour se calmer, Magnus le prit dans ses bras.

\- Tu veux que j'appelle ta mère pour qu'il vient t'ausculter proposa Magnus

\- Non c'est bon, dis-moi qui est-elle demanda Alec

\- Camille était mon ex-fiancée, elle est l'une des raisons pour quoi j'ai quitté le Texas. On s'est rencontré en boîte de nuit, je suis tombé amoureux d'elle mais elle s'est jouée de moi. Elle me trompait avec tout mes amis en se servant de mon argent, mes parents m'avait comprendre de la relation toxique que j'avais avec Camille mais je ne l'écouté plus car je croyais qu'elle était mon âme-sœur. Je lui ai demandé en mariage et elle avait accepté, la veille de notre mariage elle m'a téléphoné de l'aéroport pour me dire qu'elle me quittait racontât Magnus

\- C'est pour cela que tu as voulu quitté le Texas comprit Alec

\- Oui, j'ai quitté le Texas parce que je ne voulais plus vivre dans cette ville qui me faisait rappeler à elle souffla Magnus

Alec mit sa main sur sa joue et l'embrassa tendrement, Magnus répondit à son baiser.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que j'appelle ta mère questionna Magnus

\- Ça va aller, je vais bien répondit Alec

Magnus prit Alec dans ses bras et le berça dans ses bras, Alec s'endormis dans ses bras.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Chapitre un peu court, Dans le prochain chapitre l'accouchement d'Alec et les folies des pères. Bisous glacé.**


	40. Chapter 39

**Didinou : Merci pour ta Review**

 **Marine 62 : ça fait plaisir que tu sois de retour, tes commentaires m'ont manqué. Et oui Camille est une garce et elle sera encore dans le chapitre.**

 **Tristana379 : T'inquiète personne n'aime pas Camille et tout le monde veut la tuer XD**

 **Louserie : voilà la suite et Camille sera encore là malheureusement.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quel dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 39, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 39**_

Alec observait Magnus faire le ménage en mangeant son pot de confiture avec des anchois, il posa son pot sur l'accoudoir et se débattit pour aller soulager sa vessie. Magnus vint l'aider avant qu'il y aille, il retourna en se tenant le dos.

\- Je n'en peux plus, je suis épuisé, souffla Alec.

\- Il te reste encore quelques semaines avant l'accouchement mon chéri, répondit Magnus amusé.

Alec venait de commencé son dernier mois de grossesse, il était souvent épuisé et son mal au dos l'empêchait parfois de dormir. Il s'installait dans le canapé en prenant à nouveau son pot de confiture, Magnus terminait son ménage et s'assit à coté en mettant ses jambes sur lui pour les masser.

\- Ça va mieux ? demanda Magnus.

\- Un peu mieux, répondit Alec.

\- Tu veux qu'on sorte ? proposa Magnus.

\- J'ai envie de voir mes parents, et si on allait voir ? suggéra Alec.

\- D'accord, accepta Magnus.

Alec se leva, aidé de Magnus, et se prépara pour aller au domaine, pendant que Magnus se préparait, Alec en profita pour aller manger son encas. Lorsqu'il eut finit de manger son encas, Magnus arriva en prenant les clefs de la voiture.

\- Il faut qu'on passe à l'épicerie pour acheter mon pot de confiture et mes anchois parce que il n'y en a plus, remarqua Alec.

\- Comme tu veux, répondit Magnus.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture et se rendit au domaine, Alec entra dans le domaine et sa mère vint les accueillir

\- Bonjour mon fils, comment vas-tu, demanda Maryse.

\- Ça va maman, je suis fatigué, voire épuisé, souffla Alec.

\- Viens te reposé dans le canapé, proposa Maryse.

Maryse installa Alec dans le canapé en mettant des coussins derrière son dos, Magnus arriva avec des sachets d'encas pour Alec.

\- Voilà des encas pour toi mon amour, montra Magnus.

\- Passe-moi en un, j'ai faim, demanda Alec en se tortillant d'impatience.

Magnus lâcha un petit rire avant d'en donner un à son mari qui geignit d'impatience avant de gémir de plaisir en savourant son encas, Jace et Izzy rentraient de leur promenade.

\- Hé, salut vous deux, salua Izzy.

\- Salut Izzy comment vas-tu, demanda Alec.

\- En pleine forme, et toi tu as l'air épuisé de par ton visage, remarqua Izzy.

\- Je parie que c'est de l'étincelle la faute, sourit Jace malicieusement .

\- Désolé la blonde mais tes neurones viennent de grillés d'erreur, nargua Magnus.

\- Je suis fatigué par mon mal au dos et je ne trouve pas une position pour dormir et non ce n'est que tu crois, renfrogna Alec.

\- Désolé, s'excusa Jace.

\- Ne lui en veux pas mon amour, c'est une blonde et tu sais ce qu'on dit sur leur neurones marchant à l'envers, nargua Magnus en ricanant.

Jace et Magnus commencèrent à se chamailler sous les yeux fatigués d'Alec et amusée d'Izzy, Robert arriva et trouva son gendre et son fils dans le salon.

\- Bonjour papa, salua Alec.

\- Bonjour mon fils, comment vas-tu, demanda Robert.

\- Je suis épuisé par la grossesse mais sinon ça va, répondit Alec.

\- Je vois, j'ai hâte de voir mes petits-enfants, gloussa Robert.

\- Il faudra que tu attende papa avant de voir leur frimousses, riait Alec en frottant son ventre.

Robert sourit en voyant cela et tourna la tête pour voir Magnus et Jace se chamailler comme chiens et chats,

\- Depuis combien de temps sont-ils comme ça, questionna Robert.

\- Dix minutes avant que tu n'arrives, répondit Izzy en comptant les scores.

\- Les jumeaux auront du divertissement avec eux, ricana Robert en montant les escaliers.

Alec sourit à cela avant de soupirer en voyant son mari et son frère se disputer,

\- Magnus, on rentre ? proposa Alec.

\- Bien sûr, accepta Magnus en arrêtant de se disputer avec Jace.

\- Alors les scores sont de 102 point pour Magnus et 101 point pour Jace, annonça Izzy.

\- Quoi Izzy ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui donnes des points en plus ! questionna Jace, outré.

\- Parce que sa dernière réplique a fait mouche, répondit Izzy.

Jace était entrain de protester dans son coin, Magnus aida Alec à se lever. Maryse sortit de la cuisine,

\- Vous ne restez pas pour dîner ? proposa Maryse.

\- Tu veux rester dîner ici ? questionna Magnus.

\- Tu a envie de rentrer ? questionna Alec.

\- C'est comme tu veux, répondit Magnus.

\- Alors on dîne ici, conclût Alec.

\- D'accord, acquiesça Magnus.

Ils passèrent à table, Alec ria à la blague de Jace sur les Mortain.

\- Je te dis Alec, cette harpie voulait vraiment essayer d'entrer dans notre famille, lança Jace.

\- Je croyais que papa avait arrêté faire des affaires avec Alexis, constata Alec.

\- Il a commencé à faire faillite alors il est revenu en rampant devant moi tout en s'excusant, expliqua Robert.

\- Et sa femme est venue s'excuser de vouloir jouer les entremetteuses entre Lydia et Alec, renchérit Maryse.

\- Mouais, si j'étais vous je méfierais quand même d'eux, conseilla Magnus

\- Tu as raison, ajouta Robert.

Jace ricana en même temps qu'Izzy alors qu'Alec souriait, ils mangeaient le dessert quand Alec ressentit une douleur au niveau de son ventre. Tout le monde vit le visage d'Alec face à la douleur,

\- Ça va Alec ? questionna Maryse.

\- J'ai juste eu une douleur au niveau du ventre, répondit Alec.

\- Quel genre de douleur ? s'inquiéta Magnus.

\- C'est juste un genre de pincement au niveau de mon ventre mais c'est passé, rassura Alec.

\- Tu es sûr ? demanda Magnus.

\- C'est tout à fait normal, ton corps est entrain de se préparer pour l'accouchement qui se rapproche petit à petit, expliqua Maryse.

Alec hocha la tête, comprenant l'explication de sa mère, ils rentrèrent chez eux. Magnus embrassa Alec tendrement,

\- Je te fais couler un bain ? proposa Magnus.

\- Si tu veux, répondit Alec.

Magnus se leva et alla préparer un bain pour Alec, Alec se leva difficilement et fouilla dans son dressing des vêtements pour lui. Il rougit en trouvant un caleçon rouge presque transparent qu'il avait caché à Magnus offert par Izzy avant le retour de Magnus, il se mordit les lèvres en pesant le pour et le contre mais la voix de ses hormones était plus forte que celui de la vertu et le prit en le cachant de Magnus.

\- Je t'ai préparé ton bain, commenta Magnus.

Alec sursauta et cacha le caleçon derrière son dos, il se dirigea dans la salle de bain sous le regard interrogateur de Magnus. Alec termina de prendre son bain, il faisait les cent pas en se sentant ridicule dans le caleçon transparent. Il respira en se tenant le ventre, il sentit un coup de la part des jumeaux comme pour l'encourager. Il sourit et sortit de la salle de bain, Magnus était sur le lit en train de lire un livre sur la paternité. Il se colla à la chambranle de la porte en voulant faire une pose sexy, il fit répandre ses phéromones. Magnus leva la tête sous les celles-ci et écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise,

\- Alexander, déglutina Magnus.

\- Magnus, tu ne trouves pas que ce caleçon me fait grossir ? minauda Alec en se tournant sur lui-même en montrant son corps.

\- Pas du tout, réfuta Magnus, avide

\- Tu es sûr ? minauda Alec en battant des cils et mettant ses mains derrière sa tête.

\- Oui, répondit Magnus d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir.

Il s'approcha de Magnus lentement en roulant des hanches en tenant son ventre, Magnus jeta son livre aux oubliettes. Alec s'assit sur le lit pendant que Magnus s'approcha de lui et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, Alec soupira d'aise.

\- Magnus, appela Alec.

\- Quoi ? demanda Magnus, occupé à embrassé le cou d'Alec.

\- J'ai chaud, minauda Alec mutin.

Magnus ne tenant plus embrassa Alec derechef et lui caressa le corps, il embrassa le cou d'Alec avant de descendre vers son torse.

\- Chéri, tu connais l'histoire du petit chaperon rouge ? demanda Magnus.

Alec lui répondit par des gémissements de plaisir, Magnus mordillait ses tétons.

\- On va sauter un peu l'histoire et on va s'intéressé à la partie amusante de l'histoire, tu commence, mon amour, commenta Magnus.

Alec glapit de plaisir quand Magnus caressa son flanc, il déposa des suçons dans son cou.

\- Magnus que tu as de grands bras, minauda Alec.

\- C'est pour mieux t'étreindre mon amour, répondit Magnus.

Il l'embrassa tendrement et la baiser s'embrasa par leur excitation à tous les deux,

\- Magnus, que tu as de grandes jambes, minauda Alec.

\- C'est pour mieux te porter mon amour mais pour le moment c'est pour te soutenir, répondit Magnus.

Magnus glissa Alec sur ses jambes, Alec rejeta sa tête pour que Magnus continue de l'embrasser.

\- Magnus, que tu as de grandes oreilles, minauda Alec.

\- C'est pour mieux t'entendre gémir mon amour, répondit Magnus.

Il glissa sa main dans le caleçon d'Alec pour prendre son membre qui le fit criait de plaisir,

\- Magnus, que tu as de grands yeux, minauda Alec en tortillant de plaisir.

\- C'est pour mieux te voir prendre du plaisir mon amour, répondit Magnus.

Alec geignit de plaisir sous les yeux gourmands de Magnus, il lui fit enlever son caleçon en le jetant près du livre.

\- Magnus que tu as de grandes dents gémit Alec.

\- C'est pour mieux te dévorer mon amour, répondit Magnus.

Magnus prit son membre en bouche et mit un doigt en lui, Alec se cambra de plaisir sous le traitement de Magnus. Magnus rajouta en deux en lui et les fit coulisser dans son antre humide, les phéromones d'Alec saturait l'air ce qui fit grogner Magnus de plaisir. L'Alpha vint laper le miel de son mari qui débordait dans sa bouche, il se lécha les lèvres et revint embrasser Alec. D'un coup de rein il posséda Alec qui gémit de plaisir, Alec était en position levrette au vu que depuis la fin du 8ème mois de grossesse, ils ont décidés de faire l'amour dans cette position pour ne pas gêner le ventre rond d'Alec. Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière , Magnus bougeait en lui, l'oméga remuait ses hanches au même rythme que son amant. L'Alpha fit répandre ses phéromones dans l'air en les mélangeant avec celles d'Alec, Il mordit Alec dans le cou, dans sa marque d'imprégné ce qui le fit jouir. Magnus vint après quelques coups se déversa en lui dans un râle profond, ils attendaient que le nœud se défit. Magnus retenait Alec par les bras en le câlinant, il se retira après que le nœud se soit défait.

Magnus s'allongea alors qu'Alec se blottit contre lui en ronronnant de plaisir,

\- Où as-tu trouvé ce caleçon ? questionna-il.

\- Izzy me l'avait acheté en disant que j'aurai quelque chose pour ton retour, rougit Alec.

\- Je crois que je devrais remercier ta sœur, ricana Magnus.

Alec rougit ce qui fit sourire Magnus, après toutes ces années ensembles il ne se lassait pas des rougissements de son imprégné. Après une nuit de folie, Alec se leva pour une fringale nocturne. Il regarda dans le réfrigérateur et ne voyait aucun de ses encas. Il se mordit les lèvres, il ne voulait réveiller Magnus quand il sentit une paire de bras l'enlacer par derrière.

\- Tu ne viens pas te coucher ? questionna Magnus en l'embrassant dans son cou.

\- Faire l'amour toute la nuit m'a donné faim, le souci c'est que je n'ai plus d'encas, souffla Alec.

Magnus s'arrêta de l'embrasser et regarda le frigo vide d'encas de son mari,

\- Je vais aller en acheter, proposa Magnus.

\- Non, et s'il t'arrive quelque chose ? s'inquiéta Alec.

\- Il ne m'arrivera rien et puis je ne peux pas laisser mon mari ainsi que mes enfants affamés, sourit Magnus en allant dans la chambre.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ? questionna Alec.

\- Je t'aime et je suis sûr de moi, ne t'en fais pas je reviens, suggéra Magnus en s'habillant et en prenant les clefs de la voiture.

\- Je t'attends, acheva Alec.

Il l'embrassa avant de franchir la porte, Alec attendit Magnus dans le salon. Il caressait son ventre quand il ressentit la douleur de la contraction passé d'un coup, il souffla doucement. Heureusement que sa mère l'avait prévenu pour les contractions bénignes, il angoissa à l'idée de ne pas revoir Magnus. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et vit Magnus franchir le pas avec les sachets d'encas, il se leva difficilement avant de s'élancer dans les bras de son Alpha.

\- Je suis revenu entier, rassura Magnus.

\- J'ai eut peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, avoua Alec.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je serais toujours là pour toi, rassura Magnus en le serrant dans ses bras.

Alec se sentit apaisé dans les bras de Magnus, il l'embrassa dans les cheveux.

\- Allons-nous couché, proposa Magnus.

Alec hocha la tête et suivit Magnus dans leur chambre, il mangea son encas et se blottit contre Magnus en s' semaines plus tard, Alec était pressé d'accoucher, ayant marre d'avoir un gros ventre. Il était assit dans un fauteuil pendant le bal de la pleine lune, il sentait ses pouvoirs se renforcer de plus de ses enfants en lui.

\- Tu veux que je reste avec toi ? proposa Magnus.

\- Je veux que tu ailles te dégourdir un peu les pattes, suggéra Alec.

\- Mais tu seras seul mon ange, renchérit Magnus.

\- Je lui tiendrais compagnie, proposa Clary.

\- Tu es sûre biscuit ? demanda Magnus.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Magnus, vas te promener un peu, suggéra Clary.

\- Merci biscuit, à tout de suite mon amour, embrassa Magnus.

Alec répondit à son baiser, Magnus rejoignit l'extérieur et partit se transformer en loup. Clary s'assit sur l'accoudoir près d'Alec,

\- Comment vas-tu mon corbeau, questionna Clary.

\- Comme quelqu'un qui va bientôt accoucher ma rouquine, souffla Alec en regardant son ventre énorme.

\- Il te restes combien de semaines avent que tu accouches ? demanda Clary.

\- Encore deux semaines avant la date prévue.

\- Tu as déjà tout prévu pour l'accouchement ? questionna Clary.

\- Oui, j'ai déjà fait mon sac et Maman a fait réservé une chambre pour moi assez loin des autres patients par rapport à mon état, expliqua Alec.

\- C'est cool, répondit Clary .

\- Et toi ? questionna Alec.

\- Moi ça va, maman se remet de la trahison de Jonathan. Et si tu te demandes mon avis je ne sais pas pourquoi mais au fond de moi je savais quelque part que Jonathan allait rejoindre Valentin tôt ou tard, confia Clary.

Alec caressa son bras,

\- Je serai toujours là pour toi ma rouquine, rassura Alec.

\- Merci mon corbeau, mais tu es un homme marié maintenant et tu n'es pas du genre à faire des infidélités à ton mari, blagua Clary.

\- Je lui fais une infidélité rien qu'envers toi et il le sait, par contre Jace risque de me tuer, blagua Alec.

\- Il va faire un crime passionnel, ça va faire les gros titres. « Le meurtre d'une jeune femme avec son amant marié tué par son petit-ami possessif », cita Clary.

Alec éclata de rire avant de sentir une contraction ce qui le fit grimacer légèrement, Clary s'inquiéta mais le regard d'Alec la rassura. Magnus arriva vers eux avec une mine confite,

\- Ça va mon amour, questionna Alec en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ce n'est rien, j'ai juste fait une mauvaise rencontre, rassura Magnus

Alec ne chercha pas plus loin, Magnus l'embrassa chastement ce qui le fit se calmer.

\- Je vais vous laisser sinon Jace va encore râler que je préfère Alec au lieu de lui, sourit Clary .

\- Oh tu sais une blonde ça met un an avant de se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit donc tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour lui, nargua Magnus.

Clary ricana à la remarque de Magnus, Alec roula des yeux. Clary rejoignit son petit ami,

\- Tu aimes le chambrer n'est-ce pas ? questionna Alec amusé.

\- Il est ma cible préféré, riait Magnus.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement,

\- Tiens donc, toujours enceinte, cracha une voix.

Ils rompirent le baiser avant de tourner la tête, Alec vit Camille devant lui. Celle-ci était habillée d'une robe moulante noire avec un énorme décolleté,

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, cracha Alec froidement.

\- J'ai été invité par un des membres du conseil, claqua Camille.

Alec grinça des dents en la voyant, il ne pouvait rien lui dire car elle était invitée par un membre du conseil.

\- Dis Magnus, tu comptes faire quoi après qu'il t'ai pondu tes enfants, questionna Camille.

\- Elever mes enfants avec lui que que crois-tu, cingla Magnus en réconfortant son mari.

Camille éclata de rire,

\- Tu crois que tu vas élever des enfants avec cet oméga, ce que tu peux être ridicule Magnus. Tu as toujours dit que tu ne voudrais pas d'un moutard et te voilà, en voulant en élever, pour moi l'histoire est que tu l'as dragué et tu l'as mis en cloque. Par respect pour ta mère tu l'as épousé par nécessité et maintenant tu vas élever ses mouflets, ricana Camille.

\- Crois ce que tu veux Camille, mais je te l'ai déjà dis, Alexander est mon imprégné et mon mari maintenant. Tu ne pourra rien faire contre cela, répliqua Magnus.

\- Tu as oublié les bons moments que nous avons passé toi et moi, minauda Camille.

Alec se tendit en sentant les phéromones de Camille, Magnus l'apaisa en lui caressant le bras.

\- Je me souviens aussi des mauvais moments avec toi, comment tu m'as abandonné à la veille de notre mariage. Où quand tu me disais que tu allais voir tes parents alors que tu t'envoyait en l'air avec l'un de mes amis, ou la fois que tu as liquider mon compte en banque pour t'acheter n'importe quoi alors que j'avais réservé cet argent pour offrir un cadeau à mes parents pour leur anniversaire de mariage. Tu m'as donné mon passé mais Alexander est mon présent et mon futur, et je voudrais que tu t'en ailles d'ici ! clama Magnus.

Camille serra les mâchoires en entendant cela, elle regarda Alec d'un œil mauvais avant de s'en aller, hautaine. Alec se tendit légèrement devant son regard en serrant son ventre rond d'un geste protecteur, Magnus l'avait entouré de ses bras.

\- J'ai peur qu'elle fasse quelque chose de mal envers nos jumeaux, s'inquiéta Alec.

\- Elle ne fera rien, ne t'en fais pas, tu as ma parole, promit Magnus en tentant de le rassurer.

Alec se détendit à cela, en voyant celui-ci vraiment épuisé ils préfèrent rester au domaine. Magnus caressait le ventre de son oméga avec amour dans le lit,

\- Encore deux semaines avant de voir leur frimousses, sourit Magnus.

\- Tu es prêt pour assurer les biberons et les couches, blagua Alec .

\- Bien sûr que je suis prêt, ce ne sont que des détails cela mais je suis impatient d'entendre quand ils m'appelleront papa, confia Magnus.

\- Et quand notre fille ramènera son premier petit ami, taquina Alec.

\- Je pense que ton père va me donner un coup de main pour planquer le corps, réfléchit Magnus.

Alec éclata de rire,

\- Tu es fou, riait Alec.

\- Fou de toi, susurra Magnus.

Alec l'embrassa tendrement. Alec s'endormit sous les caresses de Magnus sur son ventre rond, deux semaines plus tard ils se rendirent à l'hôpital pour l'accouchement d'Alec. Alec était sur la table, Magnus près de lui. Catarina entra dans la salle,

\- Alors prêt pour voir les frimousses de vos enfants ? questionna Catarina enfilant ses gants.

\- Oh que oui, souffla Alec en serrant la main de Magnus.

Magnus lui sourit en l'embrassant sur le front, Catarina vérifia l'avancement de l'accouchement. Elle cligna des yeux avant de froncer les sourcils, Alec et Magnus regardaient l'expression de Catarina.

\- Ça ne va pas ? questionna Magnus.

\- Euh, c'est juste que tu n'as pas encore perdu les eaux ni le bouchon muqueux, constata Catarina.

\- Ce qui veut dire ? demanda Alec.

\- L'accouchement ne sera pas aujourd'hui, sourit Catarina.

Alec était bouche-bé, ils rentrèrent donc au domaine pour annoncer la nouvelle.

\- Donc si je comprends tu as du retard, conclut Maryse.

\- Oui, répondit Alec dans le canapé.

\- Catarina a dit qu'Alec n'a pas encore perdu son bouchon ni les eaux, renchérit Magnus.

\- Les jumeaux aiment se faire attendre, de même que leur père, ricana Jace.

\- Hé, tu connais la différence entre un golden retriever et une blonde ? nargua Magnus.

Ils commencèrent à se chamailler sous les yeux blasés d'Alec et ceux amusés de Maryse, Izzy et Max,

\- Donc tu ne vas pas accoucher tout de suite, conclût Robert.

\- Non désolé, s'excusa Alec.

Robert soupira de dépit , se leva et monta dans son bureau avec déception, Alec regarda son père incrédule.

\- Que se passe-t-il avec papa ? questionna Alec.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, il va s'en remettre, rassura Maryse.

Alec haussa les épaules et regarda son amant avec Jace se disputer encore une fois pendant qu'Izzy comptait les points, Alec était allongé sur le lit et Magnus avait sa tête posé sur le ventre d'Alec.

\- Mes amours, votre papa et moi vous attendons avec impatience de vous voir. Tout le monde attend votre venue, il y a votre mamie Maryse, votre papy Robert, votre mamie Ati qui est, en passant mes chéris, une vrai mégère qui aime martyriser votre papa et papy Asmodée, votre tante Izzy et votre oncle Sheldon, votre tante Clary et votre oncle Jace ,alias la blonde. Votre papa vous apprendra comment faire chier votre oncle Jace parce qu'il est vraiment blond et qu'il a trois neurones qui ne fonctionne pas très bien, pour lui faire peur, on s'amusera à mettre des canards partout dans sa chambre mais pour cela mes petit anges, il faut que vous veniez nous rencontrer, parla Magnus au ventre d'Alec.

Alec sourit devant la tirade de Magnus, il lui caressa les cheveux. Quelques temps plus tard, Alec n'avait toujours pas accouché et ça commençait à se refléter sur son visage, pour l'occasion les parents de Magnus leur avait rendu visite. Ils étaient tous au domaine des Lightwood,

\- On peut dire que ces enfants sont bien de Magnus, critiqua Ati.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de dire maman, rétorqua Magnus.

\- Parce que tu m'a fais vivre un enfer quand je t'ai accouché, révéla sa mère.

\- Tu ne vas pas remettre ça sur le tapis, renfrogna son fils.

\- Pendant le restant de mes jours tu vas l'entendre, décréta Ati.

Tout le monde rirent de Magnus, Asmodée et Robert souriaient d'un sourire qui n'atteignit pas leurs yeux. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de soupirer de tristesse en regardant de temps en temps le ventre rond d'Alec,

\- Franchement je pense que les enfants seront exaspérants comme leur père, nargua Jace.

\- Tu sais la blonde, la différence entre un canard et toi ? questionna Magnus.

Jace fit un regard scandalisé avant de se chicaner une nouvelle fois avec Magnus sous le regard blasé de tout le monde, Alec se leva encore une fois pour aller soulager sa vessie aidé d'Izzy. Il se mit debout mais quand il fit trois pas, il sentit une fuite entre ses jambes avant d'inonder le tapis de liquide. Magnus et Jace s'arrêtèrent de se disputer, Alec senti son ventre se crisper.

\- Alec, je crois que tu viens de perdre les eaux, observa Maryse en examinant le liquide.

\- Je pense que les jumeaux décident enfin de se montrer, blagua Alec en grimaçant.

\- Magnus, emmène Alec dans la voiture et Izzy ou Jace vous emmener son sac, ordonna Maryse.

\- Oui maman, répondit Izzy.

Magnus aida Alec à marcher jusqu'à la voiture, Maryse lui conseilla de le mettre derrière avec elle pour qu'elle puisse vérifier l'état de son fils. Ati monta avec eux et ils se dirigèrent vers l'hôpital, arrivés devant, Maryse sortit et ordonna qu'on emmène une chaise roulante pour son fils. Alec était sur le lit avec Magnus, sa mère et sa belle-mère, Catarina entra dans la pièce

\- Alors, les enfants vont montrer enfin leur bout de leur nez, sourit Catarina.

\- Je pense que oui, grimaça Alec en sentant une nouvelle contraction.

Catarina vérifia la dilation d'Alec,

\- Tu n'es qu'a 5 cm de dilation et il faut être à 10 pour que tu accouches, expliqua Catarina.

Ati frappa Magnus à la tête,

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu me frappes, gémit Magnus.

\- Tu es en train de faire vivre un enfer de vingt-trois heures à Alec, gronda Ati.

\- Prends-en toi à tes petits-enfants, grommela Magnus.

Maryse et Alec furent amusés par le comportement de la mère et du fils, Asmodée et Robert ainsi que la fratrie, entrèrent dans la pièce. Les futurs grands-pères avaient caméra et appareil photo dans les mains, Jace et Izzy étaient avec Max entrain de parier sur celui qui allait sortir en premier.

\- Alors ? demanda Robert.

\- Il n'est pas assez dilaté pour accoucher, répondit Maryse amusée.

\- Il faut encore patienter, soupira Asmodée

Toute le monde fut amusé par les réactions d'Asmodée et de Robert, Alec sourit avant de grimacer de douleur sous une contraction. Magnus lui caressa les cheveux pour l'apaiser,

\- Je pense qu'il faut que tu marches un peu Alec, cela favorisera la dilatation, conseilla Maryse.

Alec hocha la tête et se leva aidé de Magnus, il marcha dans le couloir accompagné par celui-ci. Il avait l'impression que tout son corps allait s'effondrer sous la douleur des contractions, il retourna dans sa chambre.

\- Alec était seul avec Magnus pendant que les autres furent partit cherché à manger ou boire un café,

\- Je t'aime avoua Magnus.

\- Je t'aime aussi, répondit Alec.

Ils s'embrassaient quand Catarina entra dans la salle pour vérifier la dilatation,

\- Il est à 8 cm, encore 2 cm et tu auras tes enfants dans les bras, rassura Catarina.

\- D'accord, comprit Alec.

\- Tu ne veux pas de péridurale ? demanda Catarina.

\- Non, je veux sentir la douleur comme ma mère avant moi ainsi que ma grand-mère et mon arrière grand-mère, expliqua Alec.

Catarina hocha la tête et sortit de la chambre, la famille entra dans la chambre, Ati et Maryse se précipitèrent pour voir Alec.

\- Alors ? questionna Ati…

\- Encore 2 cm et je pars à la salle d'accouchement, répondit Alec.

\- Mon fils, prépare-toi à encaisser, conseilla Asmodée en tapotant l'épaule de son fils.

\- Encaisser quoi ? demanda Magnus.

\- Les insultes de l'accouchement, renchérit Robert.

\- Tu as eu quoi toi Robert ? questionna Asmodée.

\- Moi ? Alors pour Alec j'ai eu : « pauvre con », « pourquoi est ce que je t'ai épousée », « lâche-moi la main », « j'espère que tu vas assurer pour les biberons », pour Izzy, c'était : « j'aurai dû refuser de te laisser me toucher », « je vais te tuer après avoir accouché » et enfin pour Max : « je vais te couper l'entrejambe avec un scalpel espèce d'enfoiré de mes deux de mari », « t'es qu'un connard », se souvenait Robert.

\- Alors moi j'ai eu toute la panoplie pour Magnus, c'était « pauvre nouille », « va me retiré cet enfant d'entre les jambes », « c'est de ta faute si je suis là », « je te charcuter les boules dès qu'on arrive à la maison » et mon préféré : « je demande un couteau à viande pour le charcuter de suite », souvient Asmodée.

Magnus blêmit en écoutant les souvenirs de son père à sa naissance,

\- Et encore je me suis retrouvé avec une main fracturé sous la force de ta mère, renchérit Asmodée.

\- Moi aussi ,trois fois j'ai cru que j'allais perdre ma main mais ce sont les trois souvenirs les plus merveilleux, sourit Robert.

\- Ça oui, renchérit Asmodée.

Magnus regarda Alec en priant que l'accouchement se passe rapidement et sans douleur pour lui, Catarina arriva et vérifia la dilatation.

\- C'est bon, on peut t'emmener à la salle d'accouchement, prévint Catarina.

Alec sourit de joie à l'idée d'avoir ses enfants, Magnus l'embrassa derechef. Ils se séparèrent le temps que Magnus s'habille avec des vêtements stérilisés, il revint près d'Alec qui grimaçait.

\- Mon amour, pardonne-moi si je t'insulte sous la douleur, s'excusa Alec.

\- Ne t'en fais pas mon ange, rassura Magnus.

Catarina arriva et commença à se mettre en place,

\- Alec quand je vais te le dire tu vas pousser toutes tes forces, d'accord ? demanda Catarina.

\- D'accord, souffla Alec.

\- Maintenant tu vas pousser, ordonna Catarina.

Alec poussa, soutenu par Magnus,

\- Encore, ordonna Catarina.

Alec poussa avant de se reposer en soufflant, il recommença le processus. Magnus l'encouragea,

\- Vas-y mon amour, pousse ! encouragea Magnus.

\- Ça se voit que ce n'est pas toi qui accouche, la prochaine fois c'est ton tour pour accoucher, cracha Alec.

\- Pousse Alec, je commence à voir la tête, prévint Catarina.

Alec poussa de toutes ses forces, Catarina le fit stopper pour vérifier si le cordon n'était pas amarrer au cou de son enfant.

\- Encore un effort et tu auras ton premier né, encouragea Catarina.

\- Magnus, amène un juge ici , ordonna Alec en poussant.

\- Pourquoi un juge ? répéta Magnus.

\- Pour que je demande le divorce tout de suite, alors va me chercher un juge maintenant espèce de connard excentrique, insulta Alec.

Alec poussa une dernière fois avant de retomber sur le lit quand il entendit un cri de bébé dans la pièce,

\- Voilà votre fils, présenta Catarina en montrant le bébé.

Alec eut les larmes aux yeux en voyant son fils, Magnus l'embrassa sur le front. Catarina lui proposa de couper le cordon ce qu'il fit, ému, elle déposa le nouveau-né dans les bras d'une infirmière pour le nettoyé. Catarina revint vers Alec,

\- Maintenant il faut que tu pousses à nouveau pour ta fille, encouragea Catarina.

\- Magnus, va dire à Jace de venir prendre ma place, je suis trop crevé pour le faire, soupira Alec.

\- Fais le pour notre fille, encouragea Magnus.

Alec poussa à nouveau pour faire sortir sa fille, Catarina l'encouragea en disant qu'elle voyait la tête. Elle fit le même processus pour le cordon avant de dire Alec de pousser une dernière fois,

\- Pousse une dernière fois Alec et c'est terminé, prévint Catarina.

\- Vas-y mon ange, je t'aime, soutient Magnus.

\- BEN MOI JE TE DETESTE, s'écria Alec en poussant de toutes ses forces restantes.

Alec entendit sa fille pleurer, quand Catarina la lui montra, il pleura de joie. Magnus l'embrassa de bonheur en répandit ses phéromones de même que celles d'Alec, Magnus pleura en coupant le cordon de sa fille. Elle confia à nouveau l'enfant à une autre infirmière, elle fit expulser le placenta d'Alec. Magnus remonta vers la salle d'attente où tout le monde les attendait,

\- Alors l'accouchement ? demanda Maryse.

\- Ça s'est très bien passé, Alec et les enfants vont bien, rassura Magnus.

\- Où sont-ils ? s'exclama Asmodée de joie.

\- Pour l'instant ils sont entrain de se faire examiner avec Alec, voir si tout va bien, expliqua Magnus.

\- Félicitation mon fils, souhaita sa mère.

\- Merci maman, remercia Magnus.

Une infirmière vint demander à Magnus les prénoms des bébés, il les donna avant de retrouver Alec dans une chambre. Il était épuisé, un sourire de joie sur son visage.

\- Hé mon cœur, fit Magnus en s'asseyant près de lui.

\- Maintenant nous sommes quatre, souffla Alec.

\- Oui, nous sommes quatre, sourit Magnus.

Toute la famille entra dans la chambre en venant féliciter Alec, Magnus remarqua l'absence de son père avec Robert.

\- Maman où est papa ? questionna Magnus.

\- C'est vrai, ils étaient avec nous il y a un instant, réalisa Maryse en regardant partout.

\- Je vais aller les cherchés, proposa Ati en sortant de la chambre.

\- Alors qui est sortit en premier ? demanda Jace.

\- Notre fils, répondit Alec.

\- Par ici la monnaie, ricana Jace en tendant la main à Max et Izzy.

\- Même pour cela vous avez parié, gronda Alec.

\- Je t'avais dis que la blonde n'avait pas de cerveau, renchérit Magnus.

Jace allait protester quand Robert et Asmodée rentrèrent dans la chambre comme des enfants pris en flagrant délit avec Ati en colère,

\- Que se passe-t-il ? questionna Maryse.

\- Ces deux idiots étaient entrain de soudoyer une infirmière pour voir les jumeaux dans la pédiatrie, répondit Ati furieuse.

\- Robert, tu devrais avoir honte, je travaille ici ! gronda Maryse.

Robert se tourna vers Asmodée,

\- Je t'avais dis que soudoyer ma femme était plus simple que payer cette fille, commenta Robert.

\- Ouais, répondit Asmodée penaud.

Une infirmière entra avec une couveuse où étaient placés les jumeaux, toute la famille fut attendrit devant les jumeaux.

\- Je n'arrive pas que je suis grand-mère, renifla Ati.

\- Et moi donc, renifla Maryse.

\- Vous avez choisi quels noms pour eux ? questionna Max.

Alec et Magnus se regardèrent entre-eux,

\- Je vous présente Alexis Jace Lightwood-Bane et Anna Isabelle Lightwood –Bane présenta Magnus en tenant la main d'Alec.

Il y eu un cri de joie venant d'Izzy en sautant dans les bras de son frère alors que Jace affichait un sourire de fierté, Robert et Asmodée profitèrent de l'agitation pour filmer les jumeaux et les prendre en photos sous le regard blasé de leur femmes.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans la prochaine chapitre la présentation des jumeaux à la meute et le troisième complice de Valentin. Bisous glacés.**


	41. Chapter 40

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Marine 62 : Je ne voulais pas te tuer mais si tu veux tu peux Camille dans le prochain chapitre XD, et oui Magnus et Jace ne peuvent rester sérieux pendant une minute il faut qu'ils se cherchent des crosses. Ravie que les prénoms te plaisent**

 **Peyloveluc : Et non tu vas le découvrir dans ce chapitre**

 **Kalia : c'est vrai que c'est perturbant mais dans l'ancien fic Alec pouvait produire du lait parce que il était enceinte des enfants d'un démon et là il est un oméga qui dans ma fics a le même attribut qu'une femme**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 40, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 40**_

Alec se réveilla comme à son habitude, il passa sa main sur son ventre pour le caresser. Il ouvrit les yeux en sentant que celui-ci était plat, il se leva avant de souvenir ce qui s'est passé.

\- Tu es enfin réveillé constata Magnus en berçant leur fils

\- Oui répondit Alec

\- Notre fils s'est réveillé pendant que notre fille dort encore révéla Magnus en s'approchant avec leur fils

Il lui donna son fils, Alec regarda son fils avec amour. Il sentit l'odeur d'Alpha provenir de son fils, Alexis ouvrit les yeux. Alec vit les yeux de son fils était de couleur turquoise, la forme de son visage était celui de Magnus, son nez était celui d'Alec. Alexis mit son poing dans sa bouche avant de se rendormir,

\- Il est tellement merveilleux s'extasiait Alec

Anna commença à sangloter doucement dans la couveuse, Magnus prit sa fille dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est qu'il ne va pas ma princesse demanda Magnus

\- Je crois qu'elle a faim constata Alec

\- Tu veux que j'appelle une infirmière pour la nourrir questionna Magnus

\- Tu oublie que je suis un oméga et non seulement je peux porter des enfants mais aussi les nourrir expliqua Alec

Ils firent échange avec d'enfant, Alec écarta les pan de sa blouse d'hôpital et donna le sein à sa fille. Sa fille était une version féminine de Magnus mais avec les yeux d'Alec et elle était aussi une Alpha, elle téta avant de s'endormir. Alec lui fit tirer son rôt avant de donner le sein à son fils qui commençait à gémir, Magnus reposa sa fille dans la couveuse et regarda Alec donnait leur fils du lait.

\- Je ne me lasserai jamais de ce tableau sourit Magnus

Alec leva la tête et sourit en regardant son Alpha, il donna Magnus Alexis pour retirer son rôt. Magnus lui fit tirer son rôt avant de le déposé dans la couveuse avec sa sœur, il s'approcha de son mari et s'assoit à coté de lui.

\- Viens t'allonger à coté de moi proposa Alec

\- Tu es sûr questionna Magnus

Alec se décala du lit de l'hôpital pour laisser une place à Magnus, Magnus s'allongea prés de lui en regardant leurs enfants dans la couveuse.

\- Je t'aime avoua Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Maryse entra dans la chambre et les vis enlacé dans le lit, Magnus se leva du lit.

\- Alors tout va bien questionna Maryse

\- Oui, les enfants viennent tout juste de téter répondit Alec

Maryse s'approcha de la couveuse, elle roucoulait doucement en voyant ses petits enfants. La porte de la chambre sur les restes de la famille, Jace avait apporté des peluches, Max portait des ballons et Izzy des fleurs pour Alec et les enfants. Robert et Asmodée allaient tout de suite voir les jumeaux en les criblant de photo et en les filmant avec une caméra, Ati vint prendre son petit –fils dans ses bras alors que Maryse avec sa petit –fille.

\- Tu as fait du bon boulot Alec, ils sont magnifique complimenta Ati

\- Merci sourit Alec

\- Et moi alors j'ai aussi participé à leur création renfrogna Magnus

\- Non toi tu as mit juste tes petit graines rétorqua Alec

\- Maman râla Magnus

Ati s'en foutait de son fils préférait gloussait avec son petit fils pendant que son mari s'extasiait par-dessus son épaule, Robert et Maryse roucoulait eux aussi devant Anna.

\- Bon c'est à mon tour, je veux porter mon filleul clama Jace

Ati donna Alexis dans les bras de son parrain, Jace roucoulait avant que celui-ci régurgite son lait sur le t-shirt sous le rire de tout le monde.

\- Non mais ce n'est pas vrai grimaça Jace

\- Je crois que ta tête de blonde lui revient pas nargua Magnus

\- Ou peut-être que son père est trop con rétorqua Jace

Les deux se chicana à nouveau malgré que Alexis est dans les bras de Jace, Robert réussi à subtilisé son petit fils dans les bras de son parrain et commençait à roucoulait. Asmodée faisait la même chose avec Anna,

\- Des vrais papys gâteaux, sourit Ati

\- Et toi alors tu es une vraie mamie poule rétorqua son mari gentiment

\- Je peux porter mon neveu questionna Izzy envers son père

\- Plus tard commenta Robert

\- Robert, laisse Izzy portait Alexis gronda Maryse

\- D'accord râla Robert en donnant le nouveau –né à sa fille

Izzy commençait roucoulé alors Robert bouda dans son coin, une infirmière vint les prévenir que l'heure des visites est terminé. Tout le monde râla pendant un bon moment avant que Maryse les fit sortir, Robert et Asmodée voulurent rester en allant se cacher dans les toilettes. Mais leurs femmes respectif les tira les oreilles pour qu'ils sortent de leur cachette, sous les rires d'Alec et Magnus.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que nos pères soit complètement gaga devant nos enfants soupira Magnus en s'installant prés d'Alec

\- Ils sont des grands-parents et c'est normal qu'ils s'extasient devant eux répondit Alec

Magnus enfouilles son visage dans ses cheveux et respira son odeur d'oméga, il soupira d'aise en faisait cela. Alec écoutait les battements de cœur de son mari, il aimait écouter de ce son qui battait pour lui et leurs enfants. Quelque jours plus tard Alec pu sortir enfin de l'hôpital, Magnus était venue le récupéré avec les cosys des jumeaux. Ils rentraient dans l'appartement avec les cosys, Alec poussa la porte quand il sursauta envoyant toute sa famille réuni dans l'appartement pour l'accueillir à sa sortie d'hôpital,

\- Vous êtes tous là surpris Alec

\- On voulait te voir avec les jumeaux en vous accueillant à votre sortie de l'hôpital expliqua Maryse en prenant sa petite-fille dans ses bras

\- Tu étais au courant questionna Alec envers son mari

\- Oui, je voulais te faire la surprise répondit Magnus

Alec embrassa son imprégné avec tout son amour, il vit un flash de la part de Robert qui était en train de prendre des photos des jumeaux. Jace prit Alexis et celui-ci régurgita à nouveau sur sa chemise

\- Non mais cet enfant a un vraiment problème avec moi se lamenta Jace

\- Je te dis que mon fils n'aime pas les blonds nargua Magnus

Les deus commencèrent à se disputer à nouveau, Anna commença à sangloter doucement dans les bras d'Izzy.

\- Je crois qu'elle a faim constata Alec

Sa sœur passa sa nièce à son frère pour qu'il la nourrisse, le nouveau père nourrissait sa fille au sein sous les yeux attendris de Maryse et d'Izzy et d'émerveillement de Robert et de Max pendant que le parrain et l'autre père se disputait.

\- Maman tu veux lui retirer son rôt proposa Alec

\- Bien sûr sourit Maryse

\- Normalement c'est Magnus mais comme il est occupé à se chicanait avec Jace soupira Alec d'ennui

Alec allait récupérer son fils dans les bras de son parrain pour le nourrir pendant qu'il se chamaillait toujours avec Magnus, il le nourrissait pendant que Maryse roucoulait avec Anna.

\- Tu as déjà choisi les vêtements des jumeaux pour la cérémonie de la présentation de la meute demanda Maryse

\- Oui Magnus s'en ai chargé et puis il y aura deux cérémonies au vue qu'Asmodée m'a proposé de venir au Texas pour la présentation des jumeaux à la meute répondit Alec

\- Magnus va reprendre la meute de son père ou pas questionna Robert en prenant Alexis pour retirer son rôt

\- Il m'a dit qu'il voulait d'une part et d'autre part il préfère ici expliqua Alec

\- Il faut qu'il réfléchisse vite car Valentin continue à rassembler des membres renégat dans sa meute expliqua Robert

\- Le conseil a finalement bougé pour le retrouvé questionna Alec

\- Pas d'un pouce mais on a capturé quelque fidèles de Valentin et ils nous avoué que Valentin s'est allié à des humains en échange de les transformé en loups-garous racontât Robert

\- On ne peut pas les transformait car notre morsure est un poison mortel pour des humains, et même si ils arrivent à se transformé en loups-garous. Ils seront damné et sauvage expliqua Izzy confus

\- C'est vrai, sache que Valentin est un très bon parleur et aussi très persuasive renchérit Maryse

\- Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi il est devenu comme ça pensa Max

\- Valentin a perdu ses parents au cours d'un accident, son oncle l'avait récupéré et élève mais celui-ci était violent et alcoolique. Un jour il l'a tué froidement dans son sommeil et puis il a formé sa meute dans lesquelles nous faisions partie avant de le quitté racontât Maryse

\- Je vois acheva Izzy

\- Pour lui seul la force d'écrasé les autres comptent, je me souviendrais toujours ce qu'il a fait avec cette petite fille racontât Robert

\- Qu'est qu'il lui a fait questionna Max

Robert lui lançât un regard d'horreur, Izzy et Alec comprirent ce signifiait ce regard de la part de leur père. Max ne comprit pas et n'osa pas pousser plus loin la conversation, Maryse eut un visage indescriptible. Après ce moment d'inconfort, toute la famille Lightwood laissait la petite famille seule. Alec faisait la vaisselle, quand deux paires de bras vinrent le serrer au niveau de la taille.

\- Tout va bien s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Oui un peu, je pensais à mon père ce qu'il avait dit sur Valentin répondit Alec en rangeant la vaisselle

\- Tu parle quand Max a posé sa question à ton père constata Magnus

\- Oui, Max ne sait pas parce qu'il est trop jeune pour le savoir. Mais un jour papa nous a raconté ce que Valentin a fait souligna Alec

\- Qu'est qu'il a fait questionna Magnus

Alec commença à trembler des mains, Magnus le retourna et vs le visage blême d'Alec. Il posa la main sur son visage,

\- Chéri parle-moi commenta Magnus

\- Cette petite fille était un oméga comme moi, Valentin l'avait torturé avant de le donner à des pédophiles Alphas pour qu'ils la violent. Le pire dans tout cela c'est que maman était enceinte de moi à ce moment-là, racontât Alec

\- A ta naissance, ton père et ta mère ont quitté la meute de Valentin conclût Magnus

\- Oui, je repense s'ils n'avaient pas cela par amour pour moi. J'aurai été comme cette petite fille s'étouffa Alec dans un sanglot

Magnus lui prit dans ses bras et le réconforta en passant sa main dans son dos, il se calma un peu mais resta dans les bras de son mari. Ils entendirent leur enfant pleuré,

\- Le devoir nous appelle renifla Alec

\- Oui répondit Magnus

Alec allait s'occuper de sa fille pendant que Magnus s'occupait de leur fils, quelques semaines plus tard ils se rendirent au domaine pour le bal. Alec avait habillé ses enfants d'un ensemble doré comme le voulait la tradition dans la meute, il avait occupé celui de sa famille et Magnus avait choisi l'ensemble pour celui de la meute de Texas. Maryse vint voler Alexis à Alec alors qu'Izzy faisait la même chose pour Anna,

\- Je vois que tout le monde ont déjà commencé prendre les enfants remarqua Clary

\- Et oui ma rouquine riait Alec

\- Où est ton blondinet à deux neurones questionna Magnus

\- Il est en train de discuter avec Aline et Helen répondit Clary amusée

\- Oh je vois, je te laisse mon chéri j'ai besoin d'un défouloir pour évacué mon stress ricana Magnus s'en allant

Alec secoua la tête de dépit, Clary l'agrippa par le bras en signe de réconfort.

\- Tu sais quoi ma rouquine et si on s'enfuyait tout les deux proposa Alec

\- Je te suis mon corbeau et on emmène les enfants avec nous riait Clary

Les deux meilleurs amis rigolaient ensemble, Jocelyn s'approcha d'eux. Alec trouva Jocelyn n'avait pas changé du tout, elle dégageait toujours cette odeur d'Alpha maternelle.

\- Alec, je voulais te souhaité mes félicitation pour la naissance des jumeaux. Ils sont trop chou complimenta Jocelyn

\- Merci Jocelyn remercia Alec

\- Certes ils sont magnifiques mais j'aurai préféré un bébé aux yeux bleus avec des cheveux roux plaisanta Jocelyn

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas maman, Alec et moi on est en train de s'y mettre pour réalisé ton rêve plaisanta Clary à son tour

\- Je pense que la prochaine fois qu'on se reverra Clary sera enceinte de moi renchérit Alec

Jocelyn éclata de rire avec Alec et Clary, Jocelyn les laissa en allant rejoindre son mari qui discuté avec un membre du conseil.

\- Tu veux qu'on danse proposa Alec

\- Bien sûr acquiesça Clary

Ils allaient sur la piste de danse, Alec valsait avec Clary sur la piste gracieusement. Tout le monde les regardait avec admiration,

\- Ça m'a manqué de dansé avec toi souffla Clary

\- Moi aussi, crois-moi resté dans un fauteuil n'est pas très agréable pour moi grimaça Alec

\- Je vois gloussait Clary

\- Alors toi et Jace questionna Alec

\- Quoi moi et Jace répéta Clary

\- Quand est ce que vous allez nous donnez des bonne nouvelle questionna Alec

\- Je ne sais rien et puis Jace ne vas pas tarder à me demander en mariage mais d'abord il va demander le consentement à Luke, ce n'est pas gagné ricana Clary

\- Luke va le tuer ricana Alec à son tour

Ils riaient tout les deux en dansant, ils continuèrent à discuté en dansant.

\- Excusez-moi jeune demoiselle mais puis-je danser avec mon mari proposa Magnus

\- Avec joie, je vous rends votre mari pendant que je vais trouver mon cavalier répondit Clary

\- Ton cavalier est en train de s'énervé sur les petit fours supposa Magnus en prenant Alec par la taille

Clary s'éloigna en riant, Alec commença à danser avec son mari.

\- Ça me fait rappeler notre première danse à notre mariage souvient Manus

\- J'ai été effondré par les hormones sourit Alec

\- Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir épousé et ni m'imprégné de toi, toi et les enfants vous êtes mon monde confia Magnus

\- Toi aussi tu es mon monde répondit Alec

Ils s'embrassaient tendrement, ils rompirent le baiser quand ils entendirent tout le monde se dirigeait dehors pour la cérémonie. Alec et Magnus se tenait prés de Jia qui la chef du conseil et Luke qui l'Alpha de la meute, ils tenaient leurs enfants chacun dans leur bras.

\- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue avant de donner la parole à Luke, je tiens à vous annoncer l'ajout de deux membres dans notre monde. Moi et le conseil les souhaite bienvenue dans notre monde annonça Jia

Tout le monde applaudit Jia qui donna sa place à Luke, le couple s'avançait prés de Luke. Luke parlait en latin en mettant les mains sur les têtes des jumeaux,

\- Maintenant je demande dans l'assistance les parrains et les marraines des jumeaux, informa Luke

Jace avec Clary et Isabelle s'avançaient vers eux, Magnus avait prévenu de l'absence de Raphaël qui est au Texas.

\- Jurez-vous de protéger, d'apprendre notre lois, veuillez sur ses enfants demanda Luke

\- Oui, nous les jurons répondirent les trois

\- Je vous annonce la venue de ses deux êtres au sein de notre meute, Anna Isabelle Ligtwood –Bane et Alexis Jace Lightwood-Bane. A notre meute cria Luke

\- A NOTRE MEUTE cria tout le monde

Alec souffla de soulagement que le baptême des jumeaux soit passé, Magnus l'embrassa dans le cou.

\- Maintenant il ne restera que celui du Texas après sera fini souffla Alec

\- Je sais sourit Magnus

Maryse vint vers eux,

\- Ton père va donner le signal pour vous transformer informa Maryse

\- Malheureusement je ne peux pas me transformait car je me dois m'occuper des jumeaux rappliqua Alec

\- Je vais m'en occuper, va courir un peu. Ça te ferrait un peu du bien de retrouver ta forme lupin conclût Maryse

\- Tu es sûr maman questionna Alec

\- Oui Alec, ne t'inquiète pas je veille sur eux rassura Maryse

\- D'accord accepta Alec

Ils confirent les jumeaux à Maryse, quand Robert donna le signal ils se transformaient en loup avant de s'élancé dans la forêt. Alec pensa que sa mère avait raison en disant que ça lui ferait bien sous sa forme lupin, il retrouvait ses sensations d'autrefois et son instinct de loup. Il s'arrêta prés du ruisseau avec Magnus,

 _\- Content de retrouver ta forme_ questionna Magnus

 _\- Oh que oui, j'avais oublié les sensations de liberté_ s'extasiât Alec

 _\- Je suis content pour toi mon amour, ça me manquait aussi de courir avec toi_ souffla Magnus

Alec frotta sa tête avec celui de Magnus, il lui fit une petit léchouille sur son museau. Ils s'allongeant en écoutant les bruits de la forêt quand ils entendaient les chants résonnaient dans la forêt, ils hurlaient ensemble pour joindre celui de la meute. Leur chant était différent de celui d'habitude, c'était un chant de bienvenue au deux nouveau membre parmi la meute. Alec retournait au domaine avec Magnus, il était en train de s'habiller pendant que Magnus reluquait les fesses de son mari en se léchant les lèvres. Alec sentit les phéromones de Magnus dans l'air,

\- Magnus non, je ne me suis pas encore remis de l'accouchement clama Alec

\- Je sais mais ce n'est pas ma faute si tes fesses sont des tentatrices devant moi s'exclama Magnus

Alec rougis violemment devant la tirade de Magnus, Magnus s'approcha d'Alec qui recula jusqu'à un arbre. Alec glapit de plaisir en sentant les phéromones de son démoniaque de mari, Magnus le coinça contre l'arbre en faisant explosé ses phéromones encore plus. Alec geignit de plaisir, il se tortillait sur place de plaisir. Magnus s'approcha de son cou, il fit exprès de souffler dans le cou d'Alec.

\- Magnus arrête cela…Ah…les jumeaux…hum gémit Alec en se frémissant de plaisir

\- Tu veux que j'arrête susurra Magnus d'une voix sensuelle

Alec gémit de plaisir, il se demanda ce que Magnus lui faisait alors qu'il ne le touchait même pas. Il fit répande ses phéromones sous l'excitation, Magnus gronda de plaisir sous les phéromones. Il se lécha les lèvres, il continua son traitement sur son amant. Alec se frottait à lui en gémissant de plaisir, il cria de jouissance sous le traitement de Magnus. Il était encore troublé par l'orgasme foudroyant que venait de lui donner Magnus sans le toucher,

\- Qu'est que tu m'as fait pour que j'ai un orgasme sans que tu me touche haleta Alec

\- Je me suis servie de mes phéromones et mon souffle pour te faire jouir répondit Magnus

Il l'embrassa langoureusement, il passa la main dans le pantalon de son mari et toucha le sperme collant dans son caleçon. Alec frissonna, il repoussa Magnus doucement. Magnus s'en allait tranquillement pendant qu'Alec essayait de cacher la tache de son pantalon souillé, il entrait dans le salon où sa mère le regardait mécontente qui surveiller les enfants. Il monta dans son ancienne chambre et se changea, Magnus entra dans la chambre et s'installa sur son lit nonchalamment.

\- Franchement tu es impossible gronda Alec

\- Ose me dire que tu n'as pas apprécié susurra Magnus

Alec détourna la tête en rougissant ce qui fit rire Magnus, il tourna la tête et remarqua la tente du pantalon de Magnus. L'oméga se lécha les lèvres en voyant cela, Magnus ricana à cela.

\- On dirait un loup affamé remarqua Magnus

\- C'est ta faute alors tu assume gronda Alec en allant fermer la porte

Il vint s'installait entre les jambes de son mari, il le défit son pantalon et le prit son membre en bouche. Il le suçotât comme une friandise,

\- Putain gémit Magnus en rejetant la tête

Alec continua de son traitement en faisant des mouvements de va et viens avec sa bouche, il joua avec les testicules de Magnus. L'Alpha jouit dans la bouche de son mari, Alec l'avala le tout sans perdre une goutte de son sperme. Il lécha le gland pour récupéré les quelques gouttes dessus, Magnus le prit par le bras pour qu'il vient l'embrasser. Ils jouaient de leurs langues avant de se séparer à bout de souffle,

\- On descend en bas proposa Alec

\- Oui, d'après ce que j'ai vu ta mère est mécontente remarqua Magnus

\- Elle croit que j'ai couché avec toi alors que je devais respecter un délai pour que mon corps récupère de la naissance des jumeaux répondit Alec

\- Alors affronter sa colère ensemble, j'espère que nos enfants l'ont peut-être calmé supposa Magnus

Alec roulât des yeux et se leva, ils descendirent tout les deux jusqu'au salon. Maryse avait Anna dans les bras et celle-ci criait,

\- Ah vous voilà, je leur déjà changé leur couche mais là ils ont faim constata Maryse

Alec prit sa fille dans ses bras et s'installait dans un endroit discret et le donna le sein, Maryse gloussait à la scène avant de froncer les sourcils

\- Alec commença Maryse

\- On a rien fait maman, il ne m'a pas touché rassura Alec

\- Explique moi pour quoi est ce que tu avais le pantalon mouillé questionna sa mère

\- Il m'a fait jouis sans me toucher rougit Alec

Maryse lui fit comprendre qu'elle a compris, Magnus venait vers eux avec Alexis dans les bras. Plus tard ils rentraient chez eux, ils couchaient les jumeaux dans leurs berceaux respectifs. Alec brancha le baby-phone avant de se blottir dans les bras de Magnus pour s'endormir, il se réveilla en entendant l'un d'eux pleurait. Il allait se lever quand Magnus l'empêcha,

\- Rendors-toi, je m'en occupe apaisa Magnus en l'embrassant sur la joue

Alec se rendormit, Magnus allait voir les jumeaux. Alec se réveilla sous la musique du baby-phone. Il sourit en reconnaissant la musique, il se leva et rejoignit la chambre des jumeaux où Magnus dansaient avec les deux. Alec s'appuya sur le chambranle avant que Magnus ne le remarque,

\- Alexis avait fait un cauchemar et il a commençait à pleurer en réveillant sa sœur alors je les invitai à danser expliqua Magnus en berçant ses enfants

\- Sur la chanson de notre mariage sourit Alec

Il s'approcha de son mari et l'embrassa chastement, il prit son fils dans ses bras et se plaça dans les bras de Magnus rejoigne la danse en famille.

\- Je t'aime mon ange confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi mon amour répondit Alec

Dans un chalet dans la montagne, Jonathan revenait de la chasse en jetant sa veste plein de sang par terre. Valentin vint l'accueillir,

\- Ah mon fils, je te cherchais remarqua Valentin

\- Que se passe t-il père questionna Jonathan

\- Je voulais te présenté quelqu'un qui va nous aisé dans notre vengeance et la conquête de notre domination sourit Valentin

\- Qui est ce demanda Jonathan

Il est dans le salon répondit Valentin en allant dans le salon

Jonathan suivie son père avant de renifler l'odeur d'humain avec dégoût, il vit un jeune homme de son âge assis dans le canapé.

\- Qu'est que cet humain fait ici cracha Jonathan

\- Tout doux mon fils, il est notre humain mais il va nous aider dans notre vengeance car lui aussi veut se vengé n'est ce pas demanda Valentin

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, Jonathan grimaça de dégoût e le regardant.

\- Que veut-il se venger claqua Jonathan

\- Je veux me venger de Magnus Bane répondit le jeune homme

Jonathan le regarda incrédule avant d'éclatait de rire dément, il riait jusqu'à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

\- Et pourquoi voudrait –tu te vengé de lui riait Jonathan

\- Parce que il m'a pris ce que je voulais grinça le complice

\- Quoi donc questionna Jonathan

\- Alec Lightwood répondit le complice

Jonathan fit un sourire dément et il tourna la tête vers son père qui hocha la tête pour confirmer les propos du garçon,

\- Ton nom demanda Jonathan

\- Jonathan Wayland, répondit Jonathan

Jonathan ricana d'un rire de folie avant de laisser leur complice avec son père seul, Valentin posa la main sur l'épaule de Jonathan

\- Ne t'en fais pas mon fils va accepter que tu collabore avec nous rassura Valentin

\- Pour ne pas tromper de nom, vous pouvez m'appelez Nathan répondit Jonathan

\- D'accord mais dis moi comment as-tu connu le fils des Lightwood questionna Valentin

\- Nous étions à l'université ensemble et je suis tombé amoureux de lui mais ce Magnus Bane me l'a volé c'est pour cela que je vous rejoins dans votre quête, tout ce que je veux est Alexander Lightwood soit à moi clama Jonathan

\- Tu connais notre lois sur les imprégné questionna Valentin

\- Je le sais mais je m'occupe de vos lois tout ce que je veux c'est qu'il soit à moi pour toujours sourit Jonathan d'un lueur de folie dans les yeux

\- Alors bienvenue dans notre meute souhaita Valentin

Jonathan le remercia, Valentin le laissât s'installer dans le chalet avant de descendre dans la cave. Il y avait beaucoup de personne enfermé dans des cages,

\- Bonjour mes trésors, sourie Valentin avec sadisme

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre La meute du Texas et l'humiliation de Camille. Bisous glacé.**


	42. Chapter 41

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Mrdam56 : Voila la suite que tu attends.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels Dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 41, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 41**_

Alec était en train de préparer le sac des jumeaux, Magnus entra dans la chambre des jumeaux.

\- Chéri, j'ai finis de préparer les valises dévoila Magnus

\- Mets –le devant la porte suggéra Alec

\- D'accord, acquiesça Magnus

Alec termina le sac des jumeaux, il vérifia à nouveaux le sac si il n'avait pas oublié quoi que se soit.

\- C'est parfait, je n'ai rien oublié sourit Alec

Il transporta le sac jusqu'à la porte d'entré avant de voir six valises devant la porte,

\- Magnus cria Alec

\- Oui bébé, demanda Magnus

\- Pourquoi tout ça questionna Alec

\- Ben celui-ci contient mes produits, celui-ci mets mes vêtements en cas où il ferrait froid, ceux-là contient mes vêtements en cas où il ferrait chaud et ceux-là contient tes produits à toi ensuite les deux autres contient tes vêtement chaud et tes vêtement en cas où il ferait froid expliqua Magnus en montrant les valises

Alec se pinçât le nez alors qu'une vague de série de meurtre envers son mari le prenait au nez,

\- Magnus, on part juste quelque jour chez tes parents et non pour un mois soupira Alec

\- Je sais mais ce sont les nécessaire qu'on aurait besoin là-bas répondit Magnus

Alec soupira de lassitude et abandonna le casse-tête qu'est son mari, il allait préférer s'occuper de ses enfants dans leur cosy.

\- Ton père va nous cherché quand on arrivera demanda Alec en mettant les sucettes dans la bouche de son fils

\- Oui il nous envoie la limousine pour nous répondit Magnus depuis la chambre

\- C'est parfait, on y va souffla Alec

Il entendit sonner à la porte, Alec ouvrit sur Jace.

\- Alors vous avez finis de tout ranger pour que je dépose à l'aéroport demanda Jace

\- Oui, nous avons terminé tu peux transporter les valises en bas le temps que je mets les enfants dans la voiture expliqua Alec

\- Dis donc vous avez dis juste pour quelque jours et là on dirait que vous partez pour un mois s'étonna Jace en voyant les valises

\- C'est Magnus qui a fait les valises le temps que je préparai les jumeaux répondit Alec en portant les cosys

Alec prit l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers la voiture où il attacha les jumeaux, Jace avait emmené les valises pour mettre dans la voiture pendant que Magnus portait une partie.

\- C'est bon, demanda Alec

\- C'est bon, on peut y aller Président Miaou est avec Catarina et Ragnor donc on peut partir tranquillement rassura Magnus

Jace prit le volant de la voiture et Magnus prit du coté passager alors que Alec s'installait entre les jumeaux pour s'occuper d'eux, ils arrivaient vers l'aéroport. Alec défit les cosys et les emmena dans le Jet-privé, Magnus s'installait dans le jets. Ils étaient en route pour le Texas,

\- Tout va bien mon chéri demanda Magnus

\- Ça va par contre retire le rôt d'Anna s'il te plait le temps que je fais tétée Alexis proposa Alec

\- Allez viens ma princesse roucoula Magnus

Alec faisait tété son fils en regardant son Alpha roucoulait devant leur fille,

\- J'espère que tout va bien se passé tendit Alec

\- Tout va bien se passé mon amour, tu oublie que mes parents sont complètement gaga devant les enfants hein ma puce gloussait Magnus devant Anna

L'oméga sourit à cela, malgré cela il avait comme un drôle de pressentissent. Il fit retirer son rôt à son fils avant de le coucher dans le cosy, Magnus fit de même avec Anna.

\- Tu as l'air inquiet observa Magnus

\- J'ai un drôle de pressentiment révéla Alec

\- Te t'en fais pas tout va bien se passer mon amour rassura Magnus

Il s'approcha d'Alec et l'embrassa tendrement pour le rassuré, Alec posa la tête sur l'épaule de Magnus en écoutant son cœur. Ils arrivèrent au Texas, Magnus sortit en premier en inspirant profondément.

\- Ça fait du bien de retourné chez soi sourit Magnus

Alec riait en le voyant, Magnus l'aida à porté l'un des cosys. Ils virent une limousine garé pas trop loin de l'aéroport, le chauffeur les attendait.

\- Bonjour Mr Lightwood-Bane salua le chauffeur

\- Bonjour Ithuriel comment vas-tu demanda Magnus

\- Comme vous le voyez et félicitation pour votre mariage et votre paternité souhaita Ithuriel

\- Merci remercia Magnus entrant dans la limousine

Alec suivit Magnus avec le cosy d'Alexis, ils se dirigeaient vers la maison de Magnus. Alec regarda avec émerveillement la ville,

\- La ville est très beau s'extasiait Alec

\- Peut-être on ira faire du shopping si tu veux proposa Magnus

\- Oui, j'ai envie de visiter la ville souffla Alec

Ils arrivaient vers la maison de Magnus, Alec sortit avec Alexis et siffla d'admiration en voyant la maison d'enfance de son mari. La maison était un manoir luxueuse, le jardin de devant faisait presque un carré de mètre avec une grande fontaine d'eau. Des domestiques vinrent prendre les bagages de Magnus et d'Alec, Magnus avec Anna dans les bras. Il l'embrassa sur la joue,

\- Bienvenue chez moi souhaita Magnus

\- C'est magnifique encore plus que celui du domaine s'émerveilla Alec

\- Merci remercia Magnus

Ils entraient dans le manoir,

\- Alec, Magnus vous êtes enfin arrivé s'exclama Ati en descendant de l'escalier

\- Bonjour maman salua Magnus

\- Bonjour Ati salua Alec

\- Bonjour vous deux, et bonjour mes petit trésors adoré gloussa Ati en regardant ses petits-enfants

\- Où est papa questionna Magnus

\- Il est encore à son bureau, vous devez être fatigué. Je vous ai fait préparé une chambre avertis Ati en prenant sa petite-fille dans ses bras

\- D'accord on monte défaire nos bagages suggéra Magnus

\- Alec, je peux surveiller les jumeaux si tu veux proposa Ati

\- Vous êtes sûr questionna Alec

\- Bien sûr le temps que vous défaire vos bagages et que vous reposé je vais surveiller les enfants suggéra Ati

\- C'est d'accord accepta Alec en lui donnant le cosy d'Alexis qui dormait

Ati s'éloigna d'eux en roucoulant avec eux, Magnus et Alec monta à l'étage. Magnus ouvrit une porte et entra avant de soupirer de bien-être,

\- Ça me fait bizarre d'être de retour dans mon ancienne chambre souffla Magnus

\- C'était ta chambre s'étonna Alec en regardant la chambre

La chambre de Magnus était similaire à celui de l'appartement mais avec moins de couleur, et un dressing moins grand.

\- J'avais oublié que le lit était petit remarqua Magnus

\- Je ne crois pas que le lit soit petit commenta Alec

\- Tu es sûr, pour savoir et si on le vérifie sous entendu Magnus

Alec rougit devant le sous-entendu de Magnus, il se mordit les lèvres en sentant les phéromones de Magnus se répande dans l'air. Magnus s'approcha de lui, et l'embrassa passionnément. Alec lui répondit à son baiser en faisant exploser ses phéromones à son tour, Magnus grogna de plaisir à son tour. Ils entendirent toquer à la porte de leur chambre, Magnus se détachait d'Alec et ouvrit la porte sur une femme de chambre. Celle-ci avait les cheveux blonde avec des pointes vert, celle-ci enlaça Magnus qui répondit son étreindre.

\- C'est bon de te revoir salua la femme de chambre

\- Moi aussi, je suis content de te voir Kaelie répondit Magnus

Le dit Kaelie regarda dans la chambre et vis Alec, elle s'approcha de lui. Alec renifla l'odeur de bêtas sur elle,

\- Les photos n'ont pas menti, ton mari est très beau complimenta Kaelie

\- Merci et tu n'as pas encore vu mes enfants sourit Magnus

\- Je les ai vus et ils sont adorables s'émerveilla Kaelie

\- Je le sais ricana Magnus

\- Je vous laisse, je suis passée te dire un coucou sourit Kaelie avant de s'en allait

Magnus refermait la porte, Alec souris intérieurement en voyant le visage heureux de Magnus.

\- Elle est très charmante commenta Alec

\- Oui, Kaelie et moi nous avons grandi ensemble. On se considère un peu comme frère et sœur, sa mère travaille comme gouvernante dans la maison racontât Magnus

\- Elle est venue remplacer sa mère dans son travaille constata Alec

\- Non, elle travaille ici partiellement pour payer ses études et arrondir ses fin de mois répondit Magnus en prenant Alec par la taille

Alec l'embrassa tendrement, ils s'embrassent pendant quelques minutes. Magnus fit approché Alec de lui et fit descendre ses mains sur les fesses d'Alec pour le tripoter, Alec geignis de plaisir. Magnus dévia ses lèvres dans le cou d'Alec et fit plusieurs suçons dans son cou, les phéromones d'Alec commençait à saturait l'air ce qui fit plaisir à Magnus. L'Alpha sentit quelque chose d'humide sur son torse, il recula doucement avant de renifla l'odeur du lait sur Alec.

\- C'est ce que je crois mon ange s'étonna Magnus

\- Par l'ange, je vais aller me changer grimaça Alec en se détachant de son amant

Magnus soupira de dépit en souriant, il se disait qu'au moins ils avaient eu un moment à eux. Le jeune père défit sa valise pendant qu'Alec changea de chemise, il ressortit et vis que Magnus avait finis de défaire les valises.

\- On va voir les enfants proposa Magnus

\- Oui, je pourrai les nourrir s'ils ont faim répondit Alec

Ils descendirent de l'escalier et Magnus l'emmena dans le salon où ils virent Asmodée et sa femme roucoulaient devant les bébés, ils se regardaient entre eux en souriant. La coupe s'approcha d'eux,

\- Oh oui, tu es sa fifille à son papy et toi tu le poussin de son papy gloussait Asmodée

\- Vieux gâteux va insulta Magnus gentiment

\- Et alors je gâte mes petits-enfants attends quand tu auras des petits-enfants à ton tour renfrogna Asmodée

\- Pour l'instant ils ne sont que des bébés, rappliqua Magnus

Le père et le fils commença à se chamaillaient comme des enfants sous le regard d'amusé d'Alec et de lassitude pour Ati, Ati se leva et commença à tirer les oreilles de son mari et son fils.

\- Non vous n'avez pas honte de vous disputer devant les jumeaux s'écria Ati

\- Aie maman mais lâche mon oreille, tu es train de me faire mal grimaça Magnus de douleur

\- Aie ma chérie, mon amour mon oreille s'il te plait grimaça Asmodée

Alec rigola en voyant Magnus et son père se pliait devant Ati, celle-ci les emmenait en les tirant les oreilles.

\- Je te laisse nourrir les jumeaux en paix pendant que je m'occupe de ses deux guignols lança Ati

Alec riait en entendant les plaintes de douleurs de son mari et son beau-père, il vit Alexis et Anna le regardait curieusement.

\- Et oui c'est ta grand-mère, elle est très gentille mais aussi sévère sourit Alec

Il prit Anna dans ses bras pour lui donner le sein pendant qu'Alexis roupillait dans son cosy, il fit retirer son rôt avant de passer à Alexis. Magnus revint en se massant l'oreille, il sourit en le voyant faire cela.

\- Je te jure que elle est une vrai mégère celle-là grogna Magnus

\- Tu l'as bien cherché aussi en te querellant avec ton père sourit Alec

\- Tu te place de son coté à elle alors que tu es mon mari et mon imprégné s'exclama Magnus

\- Je ne suis le coté de personne sauf celui des jumeaux répliqua Alec

Magnus bouda dans son coin, Alec roulât des yeux devant l'enfantillage de son époux. Il posa Alexis dans les bras de Magnus,

\- Fais retirer son rôt à Alexis pendant que je vais au toilette répondit Alec

\- D'accord acquiesça Magnus

Alec alla dans leur chambre pour aller aux toilettes, quand il ressentit il entendit des gémissements féminins. Il écouta attentivement en pensant quelqu'un était en danger, il rougit violemment en entendant que les gémissements appartenait à sa belle-mère. Il redescendit de l'escalier, Magnus vit ses rougissements

\- Ça va chéri s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Disons que j'ai entendue tes parents rougit Alec

Magnus comprit ce que voulait dire Alec, il fit une mine de dégoût avant d'attraper les cosys des jumeaux.

\- Tu sais quoi allons faire un tour suggéra Magnus

Alec le suivis en levant les yeux au ciel, ils prirent une voiture normal. Ils visitaient la ville et ils s'arrêtaient dans un café,

\- Magnus Bane appela une voix

Magnus tourna la tête vers la source de la voix, un homme blond aux yeux verts s'approcha vers eux. Alec fronçât les sourcils en voyant cet homme venir vers eux,

\- Alors t'es revenu en ville s'exclama l'homme

\- Excusez-moi mais on se connaît demanda Magnus confus

\- C'est moi Richard se présenta Richard

Magnus réfléchit pendant un bon moment avant de faire la négation avec la tête,

\- T'es pas croyable, on est sorti ensemble s'exclama Richard

\- Quand est ce qu'on est sortis ensemble questionna Magnus

\- C'était il y a plus de quatre ans rappela Richard

\- Je suis désolé mais je ne souviens jamais de mes conquêtes lâcha Magnus

Richard prit le verre de Magnus et le balança sur Magnus, Alec haleta en le voyant faire cela.

\- Non mais vous n'êtes pas bien s'écria Alec

\- Excuse moi c'est un connard de première s'exclama Richard

\- Il n'est pas un connard de première mais c'est le salaud qui venait nous déranger pendant notre moment en famille pour vous faire remarquer devant tout le monde s'écria Alec

\- Alec calme-toi apaisa Magnus en lui touchant le bras

\- Non Magnus, il vient de je ne sais où et il te jette un verre dessus jusque parce que tu l'as oublié. Vous venez de jeter du café sur mon mari, t'as bien entendue salopard sur mon mari s'exclama Alec furieux prêt à se transformer

\- Viens chéri calma Magnus en prenant les cosys des jumeaux

Alec suivit Magnus mais toujours furieux, Magnus installa les jumeaux dans la voiture et conduit jusqu'à le manoir. Alec allait descendre de la voiture,

\- Tu ne bouge pas ordonna Magnus d'une voix dominante

Alec glapit sous la voix dominante de Magnus, Magnus déposa les cosys des jumeaux avec sa mère. Alec lui vit parler avec sa mère qui le regardai, son époux entra à nouveau dans la voiture. Un silence pesant régna dans l'habitacle, Alec déglutina et sentit sa colère s'évaporait sous les phéromones d'Alpha de Magnus, Magnus l'emmena dans une forêt du Texas.

\- Sort de la voiture ordonna Magnus avec sa voix dominante

Alec sortit de la voiture, Magnus le prit par le bras qui le fit glapir de douleur. Ils se dirigeaient vers le centre de la forêt, Magnus le jeta par terre en grognant de colère.

\- Alexander, tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qui t'as prit demanda Magnus furieux

\- Excuse-moi mais en le voyant t'agressé mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour, je me suis emporté par la colère s'excusa Alec en baissant la tête

Magnus s'accroupi à sa hauteur, il le fit lever le menton.

\- Stupide petit loup, je m'en moque de ce type tout ce que je voulais c'était passé un moment avec vous trois rassura Magnus

\- Pardonne –moi s'excusa Alec en se mordant les lèvres

Magnus regarda les lèvres d'Alec avec une certaine envie, Alec l'embrassa derechef. Il répondit au baiser,

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi, viens on rentre suggéra Magnus

\- Je te suis mais tu ne me fais pas visiter la forêt questionna Alec curieux

\- Pas tout de suite répondit Magnus

Ils rentraient au manoir où Asmodée était en train de jouer avec les jumeaux, quelque jour plus tard Alec était avec Magnus dans la forêt avec les jumeaux.

\- Magnus, ça alors t'es de retour en ville fit une voix

Alec vit un sosie de lui venir vers eux avec une femme au cheveu brun clair et un homme aux cheveux blancs

\- Mon petit Will, tu es toujours aussi beau. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué tu sais sourit Magnus

\- Et moi donc ricana Will

\- Alors Raphaël et Lily avez dit que tu t'es marié et père conclût la jeune femme

\- Ben oui, je suis un homme marié et père confirma Magnus

\- Mince et moi qui croyait qu'on finirait ensemble et qu'on ferait des tas de gosses ajouta Will

\- Will appela l'homme aux cheveux grisonnant

\- Tu ne présente pas ton mari et tes enfants, questionna la jeune femme

\- Si, je vous présente mon mari Alexander Gédéon Ligtwood-Bane et mes enfants Alexis et Anna, Alec je te présente mes trois amis qui sont chère au même titre que Raphaël et Ragnor, Will, Tessa et Jem présenta Magnus

\- Ravie de faire votre connaissance souhaita Alec

\- Nous aussi répondit Tessa

\- Ben dis donc Magnus tu as épousé une copie conforme de moi, alors tu m'aime à ce point mon amour minauda Will

\- Bien sûr que je t'aime mais malheureusement il est pris par Alexander ricana Magnus

\- J'aurai bien voulu t'épouser moi mais il faut que je me coltine ses deux –là montra Will

\- Will cria Jem

Jem lui tira les oreilles pour l'emmener autre part sous les rires d'Alec et de Magnus, et de fatigué de Tessa,

\- On dirait que ici c'est une tradition de tirer les oreilles observa Alec

\- Dans la votre c'est quoi demanda Tessa

\- Une gifle dans la tête soupira Alec

Tessa riait à la réponse d'Alec,

\- Chéri excuse moi il faut que j'aille voir papa pour la cérémonie s'excusa Magnus

\- D'accord accepta Alec

Magnus partit voir son père,

\- Alors vous êtes imprégné comment questionna Tessa

Alec lui racontât toute l'histoire de leur rencontre en passant par l'emménagement ensemble et la grossesse d'Alec pour finir par le mariage,

\- C'est tellement mignon tout les deux, s'extasiait Tessa

\- Et toi avec lesquelles tu t'imprégné questionna Alec

\- Les deux sont mes imprégnés, en faite je suis un oméga comme toi mais moi j'ai été élevé dans une famille catholique de loup-garou. Mes parents sont mort et je ne les ai pas connu beaucoup, je n'ai pas de frère et de sœur expliqua Tessa

\- Je suis ravie de connaître un autre oméga, pour moi c'est ma famille qui me protégé avant que Magnus entra dans ma vie commenta Alec

Tessa sourit de complicité comme elle ressentait la même chose, Magnus vint s'accaparer d'Alec en s'excusant auprès de Tessa.

\- La cérémonie va commencer révéla Magnus

Ils se tenaient debout prés d'Asmodée, tous s'inclinaient devant lui en mettant leur poing sur leur cœur.

\- Bienvenue à cette soirée, je vous annonce en ce jour que moi Asmodée Bane chef de la meute du Texas l'accueille deux nouveaux membre au sein de notre meute annonça Asmodée en faisant signe à Alec et Magnus

Ils approchaient avec leurs enfants avant de donner à Asmodée, il les présenta à la meute qui se réjouissait à la venue des jumeaux.

\- Je vous présente Alexis Jace et Anna Isabelle Lightwood-Bane mes petits-enfants informa Asmodée

Toute la meute applaudit très fort, Magnus mit sa main sur les hanches d'Alec.

\- Voilà c'est terminé commenta Magnus

\- Et le baptême des jumeaux questionna Alec

\- Je te rappelle qu'on a déjà fait le baptême à New-York, mon père a jugé inutile de le refaire ici expliqua Magnus

Magnus l'embrassa chastement, Alec se colla à lui.

\- Et la transformation arrive quand questionna Alec

\- Ici au contraire de New-York, tu peux te transformer si tu a envie et courir expliqua Magnus

\- Oh je vois comprit Alec

Alec regarda les membres de la meute se transformé et courir dans la forêt, il regarda son fils et sa fille toujours dans les bras d'Asmodée qui parlait avec un membre en arborant un sourire gaga sur le visage.

\- Tiens donc comment on se retrouve claqua une voix désagréable

Alec grinça les dents en voyant Camille Belcourt devant lui,

\- Tiens ne sera pas la pétasse du quartier, oh pardon plutôt de la terre clama Magnus

\- Tu t'es bien envoyer en l'air avec cette pétasse comme tu dis souligna Camille

\- Une erreur de jeunesse que je ne referai plus à l'avenir claqua Magnus en approchant Alec prés de lui

\- Oh crois tu le ferras dans l'avenir car je ne crois pas à cette histoire d'imprégné bon pour les loups-garous en manque d'amour cracha Camille

\- Ce n'est pas tu ne l'as jamais connu cette expérience parce que tu es trop imbue de toi-même répliqua Magnus

\- Tant bien même, les gosses que tu as conçus sont adorables mais franchement tu crois vraiment que cet oméga ne t'a pas joué dans ton dos pour les concevoir sourit Camille

\- Ses enfants sont bien de Magnus rétorqua Alec

\- Tu es sûr, surtout pendant l'absence de Magnus pendant qu'il était au Texas. D'après mes informations il y avait un homme blond qui était assez souvent chez vous commenta Camille

\- On dirait que tes neurones ont grillé, le blondin que tu décris est son frère et le seul blond que je supporte en ma présence ironisa Magnus

\- Tu veux dire que je t'agace maintenant s'exclama Camille

\- Oui, répondit Magnus

\- Tu veux essayer de mettre de la zizanie dans notre couple pour récupéré mon mari objecta Alec

\- Qui t'a donné l'autorisation de parler toi, ferme ton clapet sale déchet de la société. Tu te crois tout permis juste parce que un Alpha t'a épousé et fait deux gosse ça y est tu te crois un grand Alpha, tu resteras toujours un oméga et ça pour toute la vie cracha Camille

\- Je serai peut-être un oméga toute ma vie mais au moins j'aurai le soutien de mon mari et mes enfants ainsi de ma famille et toi quels soutien as-tu à part toi-même questionna Alec froidement

\- Espèce de…commença

\- TU N'AS PAS INTERÊT DE FINIR CETTE PHRASE s'écria Ati en se dirigeant vers eux

Camille regarda la mère de Magnus froidement,

\- Regardez qui vas voilà la mégère insulta Camille

\- CAMILLE cria Magnus furieux

Ati leva la main pour calmer son fils, elle se tourna vers elle. Toute la meute s'est rassemblée autour de la femme de leur Alpha,

\- Je suis quoi donc pour toi questionna Ati

\- Tu n'es qu'une pauvre mégère qui se croit tout permis, telle mère et telle fils au moins Magnus avait un avantage d'être bon au lit. De plus quand Magnus et moi étions encore ensemble, vous me harcelez pour dire que j'étais une mauvaise fille pour lui et ce qui a ruiné mon couple à cause de vous, vous l'avez envoyé à New-York pour qu'il s'éloigne de moi pour qu'il puisse rencontre ce déchet de la société qui l'a piégé en se retrouvant en cloque cracha Camille

\- C'est bon tu as tout craché de ton venin parce que c'est à mon tour maintenant, écoute moi bien espèce de garce première je t'interdis de me traiter de mégère et deuxième point Magnus couchait avec toi juste pour satisfaire ses besoin de mâle, et troisièmes oui je me mêlais de votre couple parce que tu trompais mon fils en couchant à droite à gauche ce qui le faisait souffrir. Ce n'est pas toi qui entendait ton fils en train de pleurer à cause de sa copine ou faire une dépression nerveuse, c'est Magnus qui a prit la décision de partir pour t'oublier en s'éloignant de moi. Mais je suis heureuse qu'il l'est fait ce qui lui as permit de rencontrer une personne merveilleux comme Alec, et je suis fière qu'il lui donnait des enfants et non avec toi débita Ati les mains sur les hanches

Camille vit toute le monde autour d'elle la regardait avec insignifiant,

\- Je peux dire que mon fils a bien des défauts mais au moins je lui ai appris à respecter les femmes mais dans ton cas tu n'es pas une femme pour personne, je remercie le ciel pour que tu ne sois jamais mère et même si c'est le cas tu ne connaîtras jamais ce qu'est l'amour claqua la belle-mère d'Alec

\- Peuh je n'ai pas besoin d'un morveux dans mes pattes, contraire à vous je garde ma ligne alors que vous êtes vieille rétorqua Camille

\- La beauté est éphémère ma jolie, sans que tu te rendre compte les effets du temps auront impact sur toi souligna Ati

\- Vous n'êtes que…commença Camille en voulant gifler la mère d'Ati

Magnus attrapa sa main et la gifla, Camille regarda Magnus sous le choc. Alec était surpris par le geste de Magnus,

\- Je t'interdis d'essayer de lever la main sur ma mère gronda Magnus furieux

Asmodée vint vers eux avec les enfants qu'il donnât à Alec,

\- Camille Belcourt, vous avez levé essayer la main sur ma femme qui est la femelle Alpha de la meute qui est un crime dans notre meute. Et pour cela je te bannis du clan pour toujours si nous te croisons alors nous n'hésiterons pas de te tuer annonça Asmodée

Camille regarda tout le monde autour d'elle qui la regardait avec haine, elle regarda Magnus qui avait relâché sa main. Elle s'en alla hautaine, toute le monde se dispersa chacun de leur coté. Magnus se tourna vers sa mère,

\- Ça va aller maman s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Ne t'en fais pas mon grand, va t'occuper de ta petite famille rassura Ati

Magnus lui embrassa sur la joue et emmena Alec au manoir. Ils avaient couché les jumeaux et Alec était blotti contre Magnus.

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre soirée romantique d'Alec et de Magnus et les mésaventures de baby-sitting de Jace. Bisous glacé.**


	43. Chapter 42

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels Dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 42, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 42**_

Alec était en train de faire dormir sa fille dans la chaise à bascule, quand Magnus arriva dans la chambre en baillant.

\- Regarde ma puce ton papa émerge enfin de son sommeil s'amusa Alec

\- Bonjour mes amours, salua Magnus

Il embrassa son mari et sa fille, il regarda son fils endormi dans son berceau. Alec déposa sa fille dans son berceau à elle,

\- Tu as faim, je vais te faire préparer le petit déjeuné proposa Alec

\- Je suis affamé sourit Magnus

Alec prépara le petit déjeuner, ils mangeaient.

\- Je serai au club aujourd'hui, il y a une livraison que je dois contrôler et faire de nouveau commande et tas d'autres choses cita Magnus en balayant sa main

\- D'accord, je vais emmener les enfants au domaine pour toute la journée et je dois voir ma mère pour un examen souligna Alec

Magnus se leva et alla se préparait pendant qu'Alec faisait le sac des jumeaux, Magnus déposa son amant et ses enfants au domaine avant de filer au Pandémonium. Alec entra dans la maison, il vit sa fratrie dans le salon en train de jouer.

\- Coucou tout le monde salua Alec

\- Alec, bonjour vous deux salua Izzy en fonçant sur son neveu et sa nièce

\- Alors vieux frère comment ça va, il est où ta boule de disco qui te sert de mari questionna Jace

\- Il est parti au club pour toute la journée et comme j'ai rendez-vous avec maman alors je suis venue avec les jumeaux expliqua Alec

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, je vais les surveillez pour toi n'est ce pas mes chéris roucoula Izzy

Alec sourit à cela, sa mère descendit après avoir senti l'odeur de son fils et ses petits-enfants.

\- Où sont mes petit trésors gloussait Maryse en prenant son petit fils dans ses bras

Alec riait devant les roucoulements de sa mère complètement gaga devant les jumeaux, Max et Izzy se chamaillaient pour porté Anna.

\- Où est papa, il est parti travailler supposa Alec

\- Oui, quand je lui ais dit que tu venais avec les enfants. Il m'a dit que il ne sentait pas très bien en faisant semblant de tousser pour voir resté ici s'amusa Maryse

\- Il est un grand-père aimant après tout sourit Alec

Maryse faisait de baiser –papillon dans le cou d'Alexis,

\- Maman je pourrai avoir mon filleul s'il te plait demanda Jace

\- Bien sûr, tu viens Alec je vais t'examiné si tout va bien et après je m'occuperai des jumeaux proposa Maryse

\- C'est d'accord, vous pouvez vous occuper des jumeaux questionna Alec envers sa fratrie

\- Bien sûr, compte sur nous s'exclama Izzy de joie

Alec monta avec sa mère dans son bureau, sa mère prit son dossier.

\- Alors est ce que tout va bien entre toi et Magnus questionna Maryse

\- Oui, bon on n'a pas encore retrouvé notre intimité mais tout va bien répondit Alec

\- D'accord, allez sur la table pour que je t'ausculte sourit Maryse

Alec alla sur la table, sa mère l'ausculta. Après cela il descendit de la table, sa mère notait dans son dossier.

\- Tout est normal, il y a rien à signaler constata Maryse

\- Donc c'est parfait conclût Alec

\- Oui, tu peux reprendre une sexualité normal répondit sa mère

Alec hocha la tête, sa mère lui demanda de cherché les jumeaux pour les examiner. Alec descendit pour aller chercher les jumeaux, il pensa que Magnus serait content que ils peuvent avoir à nouveau une intimité tout les deux. Alec repensa à leur saint-valentin qu'il avaient passé tout les deux, il se mordit les lèvres en ayant une idée. Sans qu'il s'en rendre compte il fit répandre ses phéromones,

\- Alec, bordel arrête de répandre ses phéromones grimaça Jace de dégoût

\- Je suis désolé, je suis passé emmener les enfants voir maman commenta Alec

Alec prit les enfants et les emmena voir sa mère, Maryse les examina tout en roucoulant avec eux.

\- Izzy, j'ai besoin de ton aide demanda Alec

\- Qu'est qu'il y a questionna Izzy

Alec rougit en soufflant Izzy ce qu'il voulait, Izzy lui sourit de complice et approuva son idée. Ils partiraient au centre commercial, Izzy l'aida à choisir certain vêtements qui le faisait rougir. Ils passaient à l'appartement pour décorer pour la surprise d'Alec, ils rentraient enfin au domaine. Maryse portait Anna dans ses bras,

\- Alors vous avez trouvé ce que vous cherché questionna Maryse

\- Oui rougit Alec

Izzy sourit de complice avec sa mère,

\- Est-ce que vous pourrais garder les jumeaux pour toute la nuit proposa Alec

\- Bien sûr mon fils, tu sais que les jumeaux seront bien surveiller ici répondit Maryse

\- Merci maman remercia Alec

\- Tu n'a pas à me remercier, j'aime mes petits-enfants sourit Alec

Ils entendirent la porte d'entré s'ouvrit et Robert entra dans le salon,

\- Bonjour papa salua Alec

\- Bonjour fils, bonjour mon petite ange roucoula Robert en prenant sa petite-fille dans ses bras

Alec leva les yeux au ciel en voyant son père complètement gaga, Max apportait Alexis en descendant de l'escalier.

\- Il vient tout juste de se réveiller commenta Max

\- Viens voir sa mamie, mon petit loup à sa mamie gloussait Maryse

\- Complètement gaga sourit Izzy

Maryse sourit niais en portant Alexis, Robert renifla Anna.

\- Je crois qu'elle a fait caca, je vais aller la changer suggéra Robert

\- Papa, tu es sûr questionna Alec

\- Je t'ai changé les couches quand tu étais bébé donc je suis encore capable, tu me prends pour qui un vieux croûtons renfrogna Robert en montant les escaliers avec Anna

\- Je pense que Alexis a faim supposa Maryse

Alec prit son fils dans ses bras et ouvris sa chemise pour lui donner la téter,

\- Tu as essayé d'alterné entre le biberon et le lait maternelle questionna Maryse

\- J'attends un peu avant de commencé le biberon, je vais peut-être le faire quand ils auront trois mois expliqua Alec

Robert descendit avec Anna,

\- Voilà la petite princesse est toute propre gloussait Robert

Alec donnât sa mère son fils pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras pour la nourrir, Maryse fit retirer son rôt à Alexis. Jace entra dans le salon,

\- Allez viens avec ton super parrain brailla Jace en prenant Alexis

\- Fait attention Jace, il vient retirer son rôt et je ne sais pas s'il y a encore ou pas suggéra Maryse

\- T'inquiète pas maman, je gère clama Jace

Jace fit des bisous sur le ventre d'Alexis, après un bon moment Alexis régurgita dans les cheveux de son parrain avant de s'endormir. Jace fit une grimace de dégoût en touchant ses cheveux blond, Izzy récupéra son neveu.

\- Je suis en train de pensé que Alexis est bien le fils de son père grimaça Jace

\- Je t'avais prévenue rétorqua Maryse

Alec riait devant les lamentations de Jace sur ses cheveux blond naturelle, Max et Izzy était morte de rire. Alec se rendit chez eux après que avoir retiré son lait et les donna à sa mère pour les jumeaux, il se prépara avant que Magnus arrive à l'appartement. Il fit le dîner, quand il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. L'oméga alla accueillir son mari dans le salon,

\- Bonsoir mon chéri, tu veux quoi le dîner d'abord ou prendre ton bain avant proposa Alec rouge

Magnus était bouche-bée devant la tenue d'Alec, celui était habillé d'un tablier avec un message « Ce soir c'est entrée plat ou dessert » et rien en dessous avec un simple boxer moulant rouge. Il déglutina en voyant son mari dans cette tenue, l'oméga fit exploser ses phéromones ce qui fit grogné Magnus de plaisir. Il se lécha les lèvres et une partie de son anatomie se réveillait. Alec fit une danse de joie en voyant l'état d'excitation de son Alpha,

\- Alors tu veux le dîner ou ton bain demanda Alec en se mordant les lèvres

\- Je veux commencer par le dessert susurra Magnus en s'approchant doucement

Magnus prit Alec par la taille et commença à mordillait le cou d'Alec, Alec gémit de plaisir sous les phéromones de Magnus que dégageait. Il repoussa Magnus doucement,

\- Non pas tout de suite d'abord le dîner ou le bain proposa Alec

\- Le bain si tu viens avec moi susurra Magnus

\- Pas question, sourit Alec mutine

Alec sourit en se retournant tout en dandinant ses fesses devant Magnus, il reluquait les fesses d'Alec en se léchant les lèvres. Il se promit qu'à la fin de la soirée Alec allait regretter de titiller son impatience et sa frustration, Alec continua son petit jeu avec Magnus. Il faisait exprès de bouger ses fesses ou se pencher en avant pour exposé ses fesses, ou encore faire répandre ses phéromones. Magnus avait ses nerfs mit à épreuve devant les taquineries d'Alec, ils étaient à table. Alec mangea en lançant des regards taquins envers Magnus,

\- Alec arrête ça ou sinon je te prends sur la table grinça Magnus de frustration

\- Faire quoi, je ne fais rien mon amour taquina Alec innocemment

Alec lui lança un regard brûlant, il se leva en dandinant ses fesses devant lui. L'Alpha presque à bout en voyant son partenaire jouer avec sa frustration, son instinct lui dictait de plaquait son mari sur la table alors que ses hormones lui demandait de prendre celui-ci dans leur lit, et sa raison qui est le moins entendue lui disait de faire cela en douceur. Alec revint sans le tablier en exposant son corps à Magnus, celui-ci salivait devant le spectacle devant lui. Le devant du boxer était totalement transparent, Alec fit exploser son odeur pour titiller encore plus Magnus

\- Tiens voilà le dessert, une banane split avec deux boules de glace à la vanille sourit Alec en souriant taquin

Magnus se retient de soupiré de frustration en voyant le dessert, Alec prit la chantilly.

\- Tu veux de la chantilly sur ton dessert proposa Alec

\- Oui déglutina Magnus

Alec fit un geste équivoque avec la bouteille de chantilly, Magnus poussa un râle de plaisir qui franchit ses lèvres. Alec se pencha pour mettre la chantilly sur le dessert en exposant sa croupe que Magnus matait avec gourmandise, Alec se releva s'assoit et mangea son dessert tout en continuant son jeu. Magnus mangea son dessert, après le dessert Alec se leva en débarrassant la table.

\- Je vais faire la vaisselle se contenta de dira Alec

Il jubilait en comptant mentalement le compte à rebours quand Magnus le prit par le bras pour le faire assoit sur ses genoux. Alec sentit la dureté de son mari contre ses fesses glapit de plaisir. Magnus l'embrassa durement en tripotant ses fesses,

\- Tu as assez joué avec ma patience claqua Magnus

\- Je me demandais quand est ce que tu allais te tenir sourit Alec

\- Où sont les jumeaux questionna Magnus

\- Chez mes parents, ils les gardent pour une nuit répondit Alec

\- Bien parce que je vais te faire payer pour m'avoir titillé comme tu as fait ce soir rugit Magnus

\- Tu compte faire comment de me faire payer questionna Alec d'un ton sensuelle

Magnus rugit et l'embrassa violement, Alec répondit à son baiser en gémissant de plaisir. Il mit son partenaire sur la table en continuant,

\- Je vais te prendre sur la table parce que je n'ai pas la patience de t'emmener dans notre lit claqua Magnus

Alec fit exploser ses phéromones encore plus, Magnus se lécha les lèvres il sentait presque les effluves de son oméga sur sa langue. Il l'embrassa à nouveau avant de dévia ses lèvres sur son cou, il fit plusieurs suçons avant de passer sur son torse. Il mordilla ses tétons avant de sentir le lait sur sa langue, il suçota quelque minute le lait maternelle. Il reprit son exploration en descendant plus au sud, il enleva le boxer.

\- J'adore ce boxer surtout quand c'est rouge, tu sais que j'adore quand tu mets ce genre de boxer susurra Magnus

\- C'est Izzy qui m'aidait renchérit Alec

Magnus sourit avant de se figea net, il regarda son mari en biais.

\- Ôte moi d'un doute, la blonde sans cervelle n'a participé à cela n'est ce pas questionna Magnus

\- Il était chez Clary et il n'est pas au courant pour ce que je voulais faire répondit Alec

\- Ça me rassure se rassura Magnus

Alec leva les yeux en l'air avant de lâcher un cri de plaisir en sentant la langue de Magnus sur son membre, l'Alpha suçota le membre durci comme une friandise il fit racler ses dents dessus au plus grand plaisir d'Alec. Il s'avança plus au sud pour lapait le miel d'Alec, Alec referma les cuisses sur sa tête.

\- Aie cria Magnus de douleur

\- Désolé s'excusa Alec

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu as fait cela questionna Magnus

\- Je ne veux pas que tu fasses cela, tu n'es pas obligé souligna Alec

Magnus regarda Alec confus, il réfléchissait en regarda son mari.

\- Bébé, ne me dis pas que tu complexe dessus depuis la naissance des jumeaux compris Magnus

\- Les jumeaux ont passé par là et c'est déroutant que tu fasses cela grimaça Alec

\- Mon amour, je m'en fous de cela. Tu ne dois pas complexer avec ça je t'aime comme tu es même si tu es gros ou mince, ton corps sera toujours désirable à mes yeux mais si tu ne veux pas je respecte ton choix c'est à toi de décidé même si j'en ai très envie rassura Magnus

Alec se sentit bête mais il se mordit les lèvres en voyant les yeux de Magnus plein d'amour et de désir pour lui, il hocha la tête et ouvrit les jambes. Magnus sourit et continua son œuvre, il lapait le jus d'Alec en le doigtant, Alec s'agrippant à la table sous le plaisir. Magnus releva la tête en continuant de coulisser ses doigts en Alec, il sortit ses doigts et défit son pantalon avant le pénétrait sec ce qui fit gémir Alec de plaisir. Il bougea se hanches en Alec, l'oméga criait de plaisir sous les coups de son Alpha. Magnus se pencha en avant pour le pénétrait encore plus profondément, Alec criait de plaisir en bougeant sa tête sous le plaisir. Il se déversa sur Magnus, après quelque coup plus tard Magnus se jouir en lui dans un râle de plaisir. Il s'effondra sur Alec, ils attendirent le nœud se défait. Il en profitait porter son mari jusqu'à leur lit conjugal, Alec croisa ses jambes autour de ses hanches en l'embrassant dans le cou. Après que le nœud soit défait il se retira d'Alec, il l'embrassa dans le cou.

\- Alors tu as passé une agréable soirée ronronna Alec en se blottissant contre Magnus

\- Oh que oui, je ne sais pas qui t'a soufflé cette idée je vais le remercier ricana Magnus

\- Je l'ai eu et Izzy m'aidé à faire préparait sur certain détails expliqua Alec

\- Je crois que je vais remercier ta sœur dans l'aide qu'elle t'a apporté pour cela sourit Magnus

Alec sourit et l'embrassa tendrement, ils refirent l'amour encore une fois. Magnus se leva au beau milieu de la nuit pour aller boire un verre d'eau, il sentit deux bras lui serrait la taille.

\- Tu ne viens pas te coucher demanda Alec

\- J'avais soif répondit Magnus

\- Reviens dans le lit, il fait trop froid dans le lit sans toi chuchota Alec à l'oreille de Magnus

Magnus se tourna vers Alec et l'embrassa en donnant un coup de pieds à la porte de du réfrigérateur, il l'entraînant dans la chambre où ils firent l'amour toute la nuit. Alec se réveilla dans le lit seul, il s'étira en baillant. Il renifla pour chercher Magnus mais comme tout l'appartement était imprégné de leur odeur, il entendit l'eau de la douche s'actionnait dans la salle de bains. Il sourit taquin, il se leva et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain. Il trouva son mari en train de se doucher, il se retient de glapir de plaisir en voyant son corps. Il entra dans la douche, il l'enlaça par derrière.

\- Alexander, qu'est que tu fais ici susurra Magnus

\- Je suis venu t'aider à te laver le dos répondit Alec innocemment

Il se retourna et l'embrassa derechef,

\- Tu ne serais pas en chaleur par hasard questionna Magnus

\- Je veux simplement rattraper tout le long mois d'abstinence que tu as fait preuve envers moi mon amour expliqua Alec

\- Ce que je me retenais de te sauter dessus à chaque fois que tu pencher en avant ou quand tu sortais la douche susurra Magnus

\- Maintenant tu peux me sauter dessus susurra Alec

Magnus ricana et le plaqua contre la paroi de la douche, il leva Alec qui croisa ses jambes autour de lui. Il doigta Alec pendant quelque minute pour le préparait, il le pénétrait directement ensuite. Il bougea ses hanches sous les cris d'Alec, Alec se déversa sur lui qui fut lavé par l'eau. Il vint se déversa en lui quelque minute en lui, ils attendaient le nœud se défaire.

\- Je t'aime avoua Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Après que le nœud soit défait, ils douchaient avant de se préparait pour aller récupéré les jumeaux. Ils arrivaient au domaine, ils virent Anna qui dormait dans les bras de Maryse alors qu'Alexis couinait dans son transat. Alec pris son fils avant de le bercé doucement,

\- Ça été demanda Alec

\- Très bien tout est normal, comme j'avais peur qu'ils aient du mal à s'endormir sans vous deux, je les ai mis dormir dans ta chambre. Ils ont bien pris leur biberon, Alexis était un grincheux sur le biberon mais il a bien bu, ils ont pris leur bain et s'étaient endormis tranquillement racontât Maryse

\- Tranquillement ? Tu veux dire infernal plutôt oui beugla Jace entrant dans le salon

\- Que se t-il passé demanda Alec inquiet

\- Ton cher fils ici présent ne m'a fait que des mauvaises blagues, renfrogna Jace

\- Qu'est qu'il a fait questionna Magnus intéressé

\- Rien que des petit incidents sans conséquents objecta Maryse comme si le sujet était sans importance

\- Sans importance maman, ce petit monstre m'a régurgitait trois fois, je le change et il fait pipi sur moi, après cela je lui mis couche propre et monsieur fait ses besoins direct. Je lui fais prendre son bain et il trouve amusant de me mouiller en battant les pieds dans l'eau, je lui donne son biberon il chiale et quand je lui donne maman pour lui faire il le prend tranquille et quand je reprends il chiale à nouveau. Quand il vint l'heure de dormir monsieur fait exprès de ne pas s'endormir quand j'essaye de le dormir énuméra Jace

Alec essayait de se retenir de rire devant les mésaventures de Jace Magnus ne se gênait pas de foutre la gueule de son beau-frère,

\- Je t'ai dit que ta tête de blonde ne lui revenait pas riait Magnus

\- Du moins quand on sait qui est son père renfrogna Jace

\- La bonde devinette, tu sais comment on appelle une blonde avec un cerveau ? On les appelle un labrador mais ton cas s'est un chihuahua ricana Magnus

Jace commençait envoyé des piques à Magnus, ils commençaient à se chicana. Robert descendit de l'escalier en ne faisant pas attention à Jace et Magnus habitué à les voir se disputé comme ça,

\- Tu es venue récupérer les enfants questionna Robert

\- Oui répondit Alec

\- Chérie, je croyais que tu étais au bureau remarqua Maryse en fronçant les sourcils

\- J'ai préféré travailler à la maison pour être avec les enfants mentit Robert

\- Dis plutôt que tu as préféré resté ici pour voir les enfants renfrogna Maryse

\- Et toi alors tu es médecin et pourtant tu n'es pas parti à l'hôpital observa Robert

\- J'avais une journée de congé mentit Maryse

\- C'est cela sourit Robert

\- Bon on arrête de se mentir, on n'est pas travaillé rien que pour resté avec les jumeaux avoua Maryse

Alec pouffa en voyant ses parents complètement gaga qui ils n'aient pas partis à leur travail, Izzy entra dans le salon

\- Alors vous deux salua Izzy

\- Ça va et je te remercie de m'avoir aidé pour hier remercia Alec

\- Ce n'est rien, je suis contente que je puisse t'aider sourit Izzy

Alec hocha la tête quand il sentit l'odeur nauséabonde d'Alexis qui avait la couche plein,

\- Je vais aller changer Alexis confia Alec

\- Laisse Jace va le faire conclût Maryse

\- Quoi donc questionna Jace

\- Va changer Alexis au lieu de te chicanait avec Magnus gronda Maryse

Jace grimaça devant son filleul et le prit dans ses bras, il montât l'escalier. Alec prit Anna qui avait faim, il donna le sein

\- NON, DITES MOI QUE JE RÊVE MAIS C'EST UN VERITABLE HORREUR s'écria Jace du haut de l'étage

Magnus éclata de rire avec Izzy alors qu'Alec souriait seul Maryse et Robert s'en foutaient des états d'âme de Jace, Max entra

\- Pourquoi est ce que Jace hurle comme ça dans la maison questionna Max

\- Parce que il a découvert ce que signifie d'être parrain dans tout les sens du terme ricana Magnus

Max haussa les épaules et commença à roucoulait devant sa nièce,

\- NON, TU NE VAS PAS FAIRE CELA, ALEXIS MON T-SHIRT s'écria Jace

\- Vous croyiez que on devrait aller l'aider interrogea Max

Tous se regardaient entre-deux,

\- Non, il va se démerder conclût Magnus

\- CE N'EST PAS VRAI, TU N'A PAS FAIT CA s'exclama Jace avec horreur

\- Alexis est en train de lui faire voir tout les couleurs ricana Izzy

\- Je crois que Jace a du souci à se faire renchérit Magnus

\- PAS ENCORE cria Jace

\- Maman tu pourrais aller l'aidé avant que Jace nous fasse une crise cardiaque suggéra Alec

\- Il s'est se débrouillé n'est ce pas ma petite princesse oui tu es la puce de sa mamie roucoula Maryse

Alec soupira de dépit, Jace descendit avec Alexis dans les bras.

\- Ce petit monstre m'a fait pipi dessus, je viens de le changer et il chier dans sa couche propre. Je le change et il me fait encore pipi dessus s'exclama Jace en le donnant à Magnus

\- Ce n'est pas bien de faire cela à ton parrain gronda Magnus faussement avec son fils

\- C'est ça, paye moi ma tête grinça Jace

\- Je ne paye pas ta tête mais je me fous de ta gueule et c'est très amusant nargua Magnus

\- Je comprends où Alexis tiens de cette manie avec moi comprit Jace

\- Il est gentil mon fils n'est ce pas mon cœur roucoula Magnus

\- Magnus, ne l'encourage pas d'embêté son parrain gronda Alec

\- Et ce n'est pas ma faute si notre fils est comme moi s'offusqua Magnus

\- Heureusement qu'il y a Anna qui est tout gentille avec son tonton gloussait Jace en la prenant dans ses bras

Anna régurgitait son lait sur Jace, Jace fit un visage de plusieurs kilomètres, Magnus éclata de rire avec Izzy et Max alors que Maryse se retenait de rire avec Robert. Alec se retenait de rire comme ses parents,

\- J'avais oublié qu'elle est aussi la fille de Magnus souffla Jace blasé

\- Je t'avais dit que mes enfants n'aimaient pas les blondes ricana Magnus

\- Jace, Anna n'avait pas retiré son rôt c'est pour cela qu'elle a régurgitait son lait rassura Alec

\- Merci Alec de me rassurer remercia Jace

\- Si j'étais toi, je vais aller prendre une douche car là tu empeste le vomi et le pipi grimaça Max

\- Je vais y aller soupira Jace

\- Tu veux que Alexis t'accompagne proposa Magnus avec un sourire malicieux

\- Non merci réfuta Jace

Alec roula des yeux devant le comportement enfantin de son compagnon, il berça sa fille pour qu'elle s'endorme.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'attaque de Valentin et la tentative d'enlèvement des jumeaux. Bisous glacé.**


	44. Chapter 43

**Didinou : Merci pour ton commentaire**

 **Angel Clary : et oui le calme avant la tempête, Alexis va devenir pire avec Jace en grandissant, XD Alec voulut un peu en profitait avec son mari pour une nuit sans les enfants pour les déranger.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 43, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 43**_

Alec faisait le ménage dans l'appartement le temps de l'absence de Magnus partit faire les courses, Magnus avait emmené Alexis avec lui et laissait à Anna avec Alec. Alec regardait des petits coups d'œil vers le transat qu'il déposé Anna, il passa l'aspirateur et rangea les coussins dans le canapé. Anna se réveilla et commença à gémir doucement,

\- Ma princesse est réveillé gloussa Alec en prenant Anna dans ses bras

Il berça sa fille dans ses bras, Anna bailla avant de regardé son père en battant des cils.

\- Tu fais les yeux doux à ton papa roucoula Alec

Alec l'embrassa sur le front, la petite fille mit son poing dans sa bouche et s'agrippa à la chemise de son père.

\- Tu as faim ma poupée, attends papa va te donner à manger gloussait Alec

L'oméga déboutonna sa chemise et il nourrir Anna, après l'avoir nourris il fit retirer son rôt. Il se promena avec elle dans ses bras, Anna ne voulait pas s'endormir. Alec regarda l'heure,

\- Tu ne veux pas t'endormir sans ton frère n'est ce pas compris comprit Alec

Il marcha plusieurs fois avec elle quand Magnus entra dans l'appartement avec Alexis et les courses,

\- Coucou on est rentré salua Magnus

\- Enfin vous voilà Anna n'arrivait pas à s'endormir sans Alexis constata Alec

\- Alexis aussi, on dirait tout le long du chemin. Il ne voulait pas s'endormir malgré qu'il baille plusieurs fois remarqua Magnus

\- Allons les coucher proposa Alec

Magnus approuva et les emmena dans leur chambre pour qu'ils dorment tout les deux, ils les plaçaient dans leurs berceaux respective, les jumeaux sentant la présence de l'un et de l'autre s'endormit. Alec s'assit dans le canapé en soufflant,

\- Alors Alexis n'a pas fait des siennes questionna Alec

\- Non, ça été bien. Il était sage, le seul souci s'est qu'il ne pouvait pas s'endormir sans Anna expliqua Magnus en emmenant deux verres pour eux

Alec prit son verre de soda alors que Magnus buvait du vin, ils aimaient savourer ses moments ensemble.

\- Quand est ce que tu prends le travail de ton père demanda Magnus

\- J'en sais rien, il ne m'as pas encore dit quand est ce que je commence au vu des enfants. Je pense que il attend que les enfants soit un peu plus vieux pour je travaille dans l'entreprise supposa Alec

Magnus déposa son verre et commença à embrassé Alec dans le cou, Alec soupira d'aise sous les baiser de Magnus. Il leva la tête et embrassa son mari, l'Alpha répondit à son baiser. Ils entendirent le téléphone d'Alec sonnait, ils se séparent en soupirant de frustration.

\- Allo répondit Alec

\- Alec, c'est Jace tu peux ouvrir la porte s'il te plait demanda Jace

\- La porte est ouvert répondit Alec

Jace ne répondit pas et raccrocha le téléphone, il ouvrit la porte accompagné de Clary et Izzy avec Simon.

\- Salut vous deux salua Izzy

\- Bonjour salua Alec

\- Où est les enfants questionna Clary en ne les voyant pas

\- Ils sont endormis dans leur chambre répondit Alec

\- Oh dommage, je voulais les voir un peu soupira Clary déçu

\- Ne t'en fais pas ma rouquine, ils ne vont pas tarder à se réveillé rassura Alec en la prenant par l'épaule

\- Merci mon corbeau sourit Alec

\- Non, mais ce n'est pas vrai vous recommencé faire votre flirt râla Jace

\- Oh mais ce qu'il est jaloux le petit blondinet, si tu veux on pourrait être amant tout les deux. Je te rassure que je suis un excellent amant nargua Magnus en lançant un clin d'œil à Jace

\- Non merci, les asiatiques qui brillent ce n'est pas mon type grimaça Jace

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rate, je t'aurai fait grimper au rideau que tu auras dû mal à marcher pendant des jours blagua Magnus en s'approchant de Jace

\- Ah non, ne t'approche pas de moi. Alec mets une laisse à ton mari s'écria Jace

\- Désolé mais je suis occupé avec Clary ricana Alec

Magnus sauta sur Jace pour le plaquer par terre pour faire des bisous baveux sur sa joue, il le relâcha ce qui faisait rire tout le monde. Jace s'essuie la joue en grimaçant de dégoût,

\- Bordel Alec, comment tu fais pour le supporter râla Jace

\- Facile blondinet, ton frère joua de sa langue avec moi. Je peux te dire qu'il sait très bien s'en servir voire carrément doué ricana Magnus

\- Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu fais avec Alec dans votre chambre grimaça Jace en s'asseyant sur une chaise

\- Tu crois que on ne le fait que dans notre chambre susurra Magnus malicieux

Alec commençait à rougir sous les sourires amusé d'Izzy et Clary et de gêne de la part de Simon,

\- Magnus gronda Alec rouge

\- Mais chéri, râla Magnus

\- Non, ne raconte pas notre vie sexuelle comme ça gronda Alec

\- Oui t'as raison, la prochaine fois on fera une vidéo pour lui montrer conclût Magnus

Alec passa une main sur son visage en voyant que son mari était désespérant,

\- Rappelle –moi pourquoi est ce que j'ai dis oui à notre mariage questionna Alec lassé

\- Parce que tu m'aime et aussi parce que je suis un bon coup que tu ne peux pas nier se vanta Magnus

\- Ça se s'est à revoir que tu es un bon coup ironisa Alec pour taquiné son mari

\- Je suis le meilleur coup de ta vie Alexander s'offusqua Magnus

\- Mais oui mais oui mon chéri on te croit souffla Alec en roulant des yeux

\- Bien sûr je te rappelle que tu disais « oui, oui, encore, oui, oui, plus vite » et aussi « plus fort comme ça plus vite oui, encore » mais ma préféré est « par l'ange tu vas me tuer mais ne t'arrête pas, c'est trop bon oh mon dieu, oui, seigneur » imita Magnus

Alec s'étouffa avec sa salive et était au bord de l'évanouissement tellement qu'il rougissait, Izzy et Clary se tenaient leur ventre au vu que elles étaient morte de rire. Simon se retenait de rire ayant peur d'Alec et Jace qui blanchissait et menacé de gerbé sur place.

\- Ce qui a produit les deux merveilles qui roupille dans la chambre se vanta Magnus

\- Je ne savais pas que mon frère pouvait être si poétique quand il crie de plaisir riait Izzy

\- Un jour je t'enverrai une vidéo quand il crie, je peux te dire qu'il a une jolie voix sourit Magnus

\- MAGNUS s'écria Alec

Jace se leva et couru dans la salle de bain, ils entendirent un bruit de régurgitation de la part de Jace.

\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour aller nettoyer le vomi de Blondie grimaça Magnus

\- Pour la peine ce sera ta punition d'avoir déballé notre vie sexuelle gronda Alec

\- Mais mon amour, je vais être malade si je m'approche du vomi de ton frère ou pire mon intelligence sera réduit de moitié car on ne s'est pas si l'idiotie s'attrape commenta Magnus

\- Magnus, soit c'est ça ou soit tu es privé de sexe pendant une durée indéterminé menaça Alec

Magnus fut choqué par la menace d'Alec, Jace revint dans le salon. Clary s'inquiéta de l'état de son petit ami qui était pâle.

\- Ça va Jace s'inquiéta Clary

\- Ça peut aller mais je crois que j'ai besoin de quelque chose pour oublier les images horribles dans ma tête concernant Alec et l'autre taré du service grimaça Jace

\- Hé je ne suis pas un taré Blondie, j'ai un cerveau moi s'offusqua Magnus

\- Magnus gronda Alec

Ils entendirent des pleurs provenant de la chambre des jumeaux, Alec se leva partis voir et revins avec Alexis dans les bras.

\- Anna dort encore remarqua Izzy

\- Oui, elle dort mais elle ne va pas tarder à se réveiller ajouta Alec

\- Oh il est trop choux s'extasiait Clary

\- Tu veux le prendre demanda Alec

\- Oh bien sûr sourit Clary

\- Allez mon petit prince va voir ta marraine roucoula Alec en lui donnant à Clary

Clary porta son filleul dans ses bras, Magnus se leva et s'en alla avec de revenir avec Anna.

\- Notre princesse s'est réveillée à son tour gloussa Magnus

\- Oh je veux la prendre, tu viens avec ta marraine roucoula Izzy en prenant Anna dans ses bras

Alec sourit amusé devant les deux marraines gagas devant leurs filleuls, Simon joua avec Anna par-dessus l'épaule d'Izzy. Jace se remettait doucement de son traumatise t joua avec Alexis,

\- Vous voulez manger ici proposa Alec

\- Non, on est passé pour les enfants mais on doit y aller refusa Izzy

\- Jace et moi doit aider maman à la galerie refusa Clary

\- Tant pis ce ne sera pour une prochaine fois souffla Alec

\- D'ailleurs on devrait aller, le film va commencer dans deux de temps et les temps qu'on fait la queue, commenta Simon

\- Vous allez voir quel film questionna Magnus

\- Le dernier Star Wars, un des grands d'œuvre vanta Simon

\- Bon on y va fit Izzy en donnant Anna à Magnus

\- D'accord passez quand vous voulez suggéra Alec

\- D'accord accepta Clary en donnant Alexis à son père

Ils raccompagnèrent le petit groupe à la porte d'entrée avant de refermait la porte, Alec donna la tété à ses enfants

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi proposa Magnus

\- Va nettoyer la salle de bain ordonna Alec

\- Ah non chéri, je ne vais pas nettoyer le vomi de ton frère grimaça Magnus

\- Très bien répondit Alec en retirant les rôts d'Alexis

Magnus regarda suspicieusement son mari, Alec lui donnât Anna dans les bras pour qu'elle tire son rôt. Il alla nettoyer la salle de bain, après cela il revint où Magnus changea les couches de sa fille.

\- Je n'ai pas encore changé Alexis conclût Magnus

\- Je vais aller lui changer les couches souffla Alec en prenant son fils

Alec changea son fils, Magnus regarda sa fille sur le canapé en s'occupant d'elle.

\- Tu sais ma puce je ne sais pas ce que ton papa a en tête mais ce n'est pas pour moi, je sens que je vais regretter de ne pas écouté ce qu'il avait dis grimaça Magnus

Anna regarda curieusement son père,

\- Alors tu me ferais une petite place pour ton papa en cas où ma chérie dans ton berceau proposa Magnus

La petite fille fit un gazouillement ce qui fit sourire Magnus, celle-ci bailla et s'endormir dans les bras de son père. Alec revint dans le salon sans Alexis,

\- Anna s'est endormis remarqua Alec

\- Oui, elle est très mignonne quand elle dort observa Magnus

Ils la regardaient dormir avant de la déposer prés de son frère, Alec proposa de commander quelque chose pour eux n'ayant pas la force de faire à manger. Après leur dîner, Alec regarda la télé alors que Magnus commença à embrasser le cou d'Alec. Alec le repoussa doucement,

\- Mon amour susurra Alec

\- Oui embrasa Magnus dans le cou

\- Tu es privé de sexe lâcha Alec

\- QUOI s'offusqua Magnus

\- Magnus les enfants gronda Alec

\- Quoi mais mon ange, pourquoi je suis punis comme ça s'écria Magnus

\- Pour ton comportement de tout à l'heure et pas besoin de me supplier ou t'excuser, tu es punis un point c'est tout gronda Alec

\- Je ne vais pas dormir dans le canapé quand même trembla Magnus de peur

\- Non bien sûr que non mais tu ne me toucheras pas pendant un bon moment claqua Alec

Magnus était bouche-bée devant la punition d'Alec,

\- Je vais prendre une douche lança Alec

Alec alla prendre une douche, Magnus geignis de frustration quand il entendit l'eau s'actionnait. Un sourire glissât sur ses lèvres en sachant comment faire plier son homme, il ricana silencieusement. Président Miaou regarda son maître ricana diaboliquement dans son coin, il se demanda si celui-ci n'est pas devenu fou. Magnus regarda un défilé de mode très intéressant à la télé quand Alec sorti de la douche, Magnus tourna la tête et ses yeux faillis sortir de leur orbite devant la tenue de son mari. Alec portait un boxer en dentelle rouges, ses cheveux dégoulinaient d'eau qui tombait sur son torse. Magnus suivit l'un de ses gouttes des yeux qui allait échouer dans le boxer, il grogna de frustration.

\- Ce n'est pas sympa Alexander grogna Magnus

\- Faillait bien te comporter et n'espère pas de me faire plier avec tes phéromones parce que tu dormiras sur le canapé pour deux semaine menaça Alec

Magnus soupira de frustration, il sentait que les jours à venir va être enfer pour lui. Les jours devinrent un véritable torture pour Magnus, Alec continua de la punition tout s'exhibant avec comme seul vêtement des boxer rouges dans toute matières. Magnus crut qu'il allait mourir de frustration quand Alec avait mis un boxer en cuir qui moulait ses fesses à la perfection, Ati avait commenté sur son état lors d'une visite.

\- Tu as une mine bizarre observa sa mère

\- Tout va bien maman rassura Magnus en l'embrassant

\- Où est les jumeaux questionna Ati

\- Dans la chambre avec Alexander répondit Magnus

Ati entra dans l'appartement, Asmodée s'approcha de son fils. Il observa quelque minute,

\- Privé de sexe compris Asmodée

\- Touché répondit Magnus frustré

Asmodée tapota l'épaule de son fils en signe de soutien pour lui, Ati ramena Alexis dans ses bras. Son mari roucoula avec son petit fils,

\- Alors tout va bien au Texas demanda Magnus

\- Oui, tout va bien et vous ici questionna Ati

\- Ça va le conseil surveille toujours Valentin, d'après Robert en ce moment il commence à bouger mais on ne sait pas quand il va passer à l'action expliqua Magnus

\- Méfie-toi de cet homme, il est venue une fois me défier prendre la tête de la meute révéla Asmodée

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il t'avait défié s'étonna Magnus

\- C'était il y a longtemps tu étais à peine âgé de trois mois, il est venue de me défier et on s'est battu à la loyale et je l'ai battue depuis ce jour il n'a jamais remis les pieds au Texas racontât Asmodée

\- Par l'ange est ce qu'il n'a jamais de revenir questionna Alec en revenant avec Anna

\- Non il n'a jamais remis les pieds car je l'avais menacé de tuer sa famille répondit Asmodée

\- Mais s'il remet les pieds dans le Texas, questionna Alec

\- Je le tue ou je le livre au conseil répondit Asmodée

Alec hocha la tête, les parents de Magnus s'en allaient après avoir dîné en leur compagnie. Ils s'occupèrent des enfants avant de les coucher, Alec allait prendre une douche sous les gémissements de frustration de Magnus.

\- Je crois que j'ai les couilles trop plein pensa Magnus

Alec sortit de la douche en serviette, Magnus se retient de se jeter sur Alec comme un loup affamé. Alec défit la serviette et se retrouva nu devant Magnus qui était en train de faire une attaque cardiaque, l'Alpha saliva devant la nudité de son oméga. Une partie de son anatomie se réveillait, il glissa sa main dans son pantalon

\- Magnus, j'espère que tu n'es pas en train de faire ce que je pense lâcha Alec

\- Quoi donc questionna Magnus innocemment

\- De te masturbait dans mon dos pendant que je me change répondit Alec en le regardant par-dessus l'épaule

\- Bien sûr que non, j'admirais ton corps d'Apollon quoiqu'Apollon fasse pâle figure devant toi charma Magnus

\- Bien tenté c'est non, je vais regarder les enfants objecta Alec

Magnus soupira de frustration et se leva pour aller prendre son bain, il avait tout essayé pour se faire pardonner mais Alec resta camper sur sa punition. Le seul réconfort qu'il pouvait faire s'est le toucher doucement pendant qu'il dort, Alec entendit Magnus poussa des jurons. Il sourit en savant que celui-ci venait de prendre une douche froide, il vérifia les jumeaux qui dormait dans leurs berceaux dans leur grenouillère. Il brancha le baby-phone avant de retourner dans sa chambre et se coucha, il sourit en pensant son homme. Magnus sortit de la salle de bain dépité, il vit le sourire en coin d'Alec. Il ravala une réplique qui pointât au nez, il se coucha prés de lui.

\- Dans quelque temps sera la pleine lune, commença Alec

\- Je sais, mais la transformation des jumeaux ne se fait pas avant qu'ils ont 10 ans expliqua Magnus

Les enfants loup-garou commencent à se transformé à partir de 10 ans car leur pouvoir se réveillent en sentant leur corps changé sous l'entré de la puberté,

\- Ils grandissent si vite, je me revois encore comme si c'était hier je les mettais au monde souvient Alec nostalgique

\- Je me souviens quand je les portais pour la première fois renchérit Magnus en le regardant

Ils soupiraient de nostalgique, ils se couchaient après avoir discuté. Quelque temps plus tard ils étaient au bal, Alec avait Alexis dans ses bras.

\- Alors tout va bien questionna Maryse

\- Tout va bien maman, si tu cherche Anna elle est avec Magnus répondit Alec

\- Je sais je viens de la voir, par contre Magnus a une mine affreuse. Il va bien s'inquiéta Maryse au sujet de son gendre

\- Oui maman, ne t'en fais pas pour lui il va très bien rassura Alec

\- Tu es sûr demanda Maryse pas rassurée

\- Il est puni avoua Alec

\- Oh je vois, je vais y aller mais je te vole Alexis n'est ce pas mon bébé à sa mamie roucoula Maryse en prenant son petit -fils

Alec sourit en voyant sa mère roucoulait avec son fils qui gazouillait dans ses bras, Magnus revint vers lui sans Anna.

\- Anna est avec ton père qui m'a subtilisait des mains confia Magnus

\- Et moi maman viens de me prendre Alexis des bras gloussa Alec

\- Tes parents sont complètements gaga des jumeaux ricana Magnus

Alec sourit, Clary vint les rejoigne.

\- Tu as une mine bizarre Magnus, tout va bien s'inquiéta Clary

\- Tout va bien biscuit rassura Magnus ce qui rire Alec

\- Si tu le dis, Alec voudrais m'accorder une danse proposa Clary

\- J'accepte acquiesça Alec

\- Où est blondie demanda Magnus

\- Il est prés du buffet pour manger répondit Clary

\- Je vais aller l'embêter un peu sourit Magnus

Alec roula des yeux en connaissant que son mari et Jace aiment se chicanait pour rien, il entraîna Clary sur la piste de danse.

\- Alors pourquoi est qu'il fait une tête pareil questionna Clary envers son meilleur ami

\- Il est privé de sexe depuis un bon moment répondit Alec

\- Ce n'est pas vrai s'exclama Clary abasourdi

\- Et oui, ça fera quatre semaine qu'il est puni, je ne le ménage pas pour autant ricana Alec méchamment

\- Qu'est que tu lui fais questionna Clary

\- Je fais exprès de mettre en boxer de sa couleur préféré en toute matière et je peux te dire qu'il pousse des insultes à faire mourir une bourgeoise coincé riait Alec

\- Tu es vraiment sadique quand tu veux, mais d'un coté tu me donne une punition parfaite pour Jace remarqua Clary

\- Je plains Jace quand il fera une bêtise rigola Alec

\- Et pour Magnus quand est ce que tu vas enlever la punition questionna sa meilleure amie

\- Je vais encore le faire mariner encore un peu avant de me faire culbuter en toute finesse par Magnus sourit Alec mutine

Clary lui sourit de connivence et de complicité, ils aimaient parler sans tabous. Pour Alec il était plus facile de parler de sexe avec Clary qu'avec sa sœur, ils allaient se rafraîchir. Ils voyaient leurs compagnons respectivement se chamaillait comme toujours, ils soupirèrent de blasé. Maryse vint les rejoigne avec Alexis dans les bras qui couiné

\- Je crois qu'il a faim supposa Maryse

\- De toutes façons c'est l'heure de leur repas, tu pourrais aller cherché Anna avec papa proposa Alec

\- Bien sûr par contre j'ai mis un berceau en cas où, s'ils s'endorment expliqua Maryse

Alec hocha la tête, Alexis s'agrippait la chemise de son père en s'acharnant dessus tout sentant le lait.

\- Je sais que tu as faim apaisa Alec

\- Je peux venir demanda Clary

\- Si tu veux répondit Alec

Ils montaient à l'escalier dans la chambre, Alec déboutonna sa chemise et Alexis chercha quelque seconde le sein avant de boire goulûment le sein.

\- Il est trop chou s'extasiât Clary

Alec sourit en voyant sa meilleure amie s'extasiait devant son fils, ils entendirent toquer avant que Maryse entre avec Anna dans les bras.

\- Je viens t'emmener Anna, il faut que j'y aille ton père va donner le signal. J'ai prévenu Magnus que tu es ici et il m'a dit que qu'il va te rejoigne plus tard quand il aura fini de courir un peu prévins Maryse

\- D'accord acquiesça Alec

\- Je te laisse, tout à l'heure mes amours roucoula Maryse en donnant Anna à Clary

Alec hocha la tête, Clary roucoulait avec Anna le tels que Alexis finisse de tété. Après cela Clary prit Alexis dans ses bras, pendant qu'Alec nourrissait Anna.

\- Tu arrive à lui faire retirer son rôt questionna Alec

\- Je pense que oui supposa Clary

\- Pose lui sur ton épaule et tapote sur son dos doucement expliqua Alec

Clary fit ce que lui dictait Alec, après avoir retiré son rôt ils s'endormirent tout les deux dans les berceaux.

\- Tu as déjà essayé de les séparer questionna Clary

\- Oui, quand ils sont séparés. Ils ne dorment pas sans la présence de l'un et l'autre répondit Alec

\- Ils seront inséparable alors conclût Clary

\- Je pense aussi supposa Alec

Ils entendirent du bruit provenir d'en bas,

\- Je vais allez voir proposa Clary

Clary sortit un instant de la chambre en refermant la porte, Alec observa ses enfants avec amour quand Clary entra dans la chambre paniquée.

\- Alec, reste ici avec les enfants. Ne sort pas ordonna Clary

\- Clary, qu'est qu'il se passe en bas s'inquiéta Alec

\- Valentin est en train d'attaqué le domaine avec sa meute de renégats répondit Clary

\- Magnus s'inquiéta Alec

\- Je vais aller le voir mais ne bouge pas d'ici, si il te trouve ici avec les enfants il pourrait faire pression sur Magnus et la meute expliqua Clary

\- D'accord répondit Alec

Clary sortit en fermant la porte de la chambre, Alec ferma la porte de son ancien chambre à clefs. Il s'inquiéta pour Magnus, Anna commença à couiné doucement.

\- Papa est là, papa est là mon amour chut endors-toi consola Alec

Anna se rendormit et Alec le replaça prés de son frère,

\- Papa va vous protégé tout les deux ensemble promis Alec

Il sursauta quand il vit la porte se faire défoncé plusieurs fois, il se mit devant le berceau pour protégé ses enfants qui dormait paisiblement. La porte s'ouvrit sur Jonathan Morgenstern, celui-ci avait la folie dans les yeux.

\- Tiens, Tiens comme on se trouve riait Jonathan d'un rire dément

\- Sort d'ici ordonna Alec en protégeant ses enfants

\- Mon père sera ravie que je lui rapporte les deux rejetons que tu as mis au monde sourit Jonathan

\- Ne t'approche pas d'eux ordonna Alec

\- Dégage de mon chemin claqua Jonathan

\- Je t'interdis de toucher un seul cheveu de leu tête tu m'as compris menaça Alec prêt à se transformé

\- Tu n'es qu'un vulgaire oméga et tu crois que tu pourrais faire quelque chose contre moi, espèce d'inconscients ricana Jonathan

Il voulut pousser Alec sur le coté quand Alec lui mit un coup de poing dans le ventre, Jonathan eut le souffle coupé pendant un moment avant de s'énervé et d'assena l'oméga un coup de genou dans le ventre. Alec perdit l'équilibre sous la force du coup de genou, Jonathan lui donna plusieurs coups dans les côtes.

\- Si ma sœur ne nous avait interrompus la dernière fois, aujourd'hui tu n'aurais pas souffert commenta Jonathan

\- Je t'emmerde, je préféré mille fois souffrir maintenant que t'appartenir cracha Alec

Jonathan lui donna un autre coup dans les côtes ce qui le fait crier de douleur,

\- Je ne veux pas perdre mon temps avec un putain comme toi, j'ai une mission de d'emporter tes enfants avec moi. Allez dis leur au revoir ricana Jonathan en prenant Anna dans ses bras

\- Laisse les tranquille grimaça Alec de douleur

Jonathan les mit dans le cosy, Alec s'accrocha à son cheville.

\- Laisse mes enfants tranquille, je ferrai tout ce que tu veux supplia Alec de douleur

\- Que me proposes-tu, demanda Jonathan en ricanant

\- Tout ce que je veux répondit Alec

\- Alors je veux que tu assassine ton cher et tendre mari et en échange je te rendrai tes enfants proposa Jonathan

\- Non pas Magnus renifla Alec

\- Soit tes enfants soit ton mari alors que choisit –tu, souris Jonathan sadisme

Alec siffla de douleur en sentant ses côtes le faire mal, il avait dû avoir un des côtes brisé. Il sentait se régénéré mais il prend du temps,

\- Je ne peux pas choisir entre mon mari et mes enfants, ils sont ma vie alors je préfère me tuer siffla Alec

\- Quel sacrifice tu fais, j'ai presque les larmes aux yeux mais je vais te prendre tes enfants quand même pour mon père. Je t'enverrai leur cadavre quand j'aurai finis avec eux rigola Jonathan

Il donna un coup de pieds pour se dégager d'Alec, Alec s'évanouis sous la douleur. Alec se réveilla en paniquant, Magnus vint prés de lui.

\- Magnus les enfants s'inquiéta Alec

\- Tout va bien les enfants vont bien, ils sont avec ta mère rassura Magnus

Alec sanglota de soulagement dans les bras de son Alpha, Magnus le réconforta doucement en lui murmurant de douces paroles.

\- J'ai cru que j'allais perdre mes enfants renifla Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas, biscuit m'avait prévenue pour toi et j'ai accouru aussi vite que j'ai pu. J'ai croisé Jonathan avec les enfants, j'ai sauté sur lui pour le mordre. Jace m'a ensuite rejoins avec Izzy qui appris les jumeaux et vérifia ton état racontât Magnus

\- Et Jonathan questionna Alec

\- On s'est en occupé répondit Magnus

\- Il est mort conclût Alec

Magnus hocha la tête, Alec soupira de soulagement.

\- Et Valentin demanda Alec

\- Il s'est lâchement échappé en abandonnant son fils et sa meute de renégats dans l'attaque répondit Magnus

\- Il y a eu des morts questionna Alec

\- Non mais il y a des blessés simplement répondit Magnus

Alec soupira de soulagement, Magnus l'embrassa tendrement.

\- J'ai eu si peur pour toi confia Alec

\- Moi aussi, j'ai eu peur pour toi et les enfants, répondit Magnus

\- Je t'aime tellement, je ne peux pas passer ma vie sans toi et les enfants avoua Alec

Magnus l'embrassa avec tout son amour, Alec répondit à son baiser.

\- Si tu m'aime alors tu pourrais lever la punition proposa Magnus en souriant

\- N'en profite pas, tu es toujours puni objecta Alec

\- Ce n'est pas juste chéri, ça fait quatre semaines que je vis un enfer en te voyant dandiné dans ses boxers moulant affriolant sans que je puisse te sauter dessus plaignit Magnus

\- Tant pis pour toi mais tu es toujours puni, je n'ai jamais dit que la punition sera douce avec moi commenta Alec

Magnus geignit de frustration, Alec sourit devant le comportement enfantin de son mari. Ils entendirent Maryse et Izzy entraient dans la chambre avec les enfants, Alec prit ses enfants dans ses bras en les embrassant plusieurs fois.

\- Je vous aime mes amours renifla Alec

\- Tu as bien régénéré demanda Maryse

\- Oui maman répondit Alec

\- Je vous laisse alors fit Maryse en les laissant en famille

Izzy suivis sa mère en sortant de la chambre, Magnus vint le rejoindre dans le lit. Ils mirent les jumeaux entre eux et s'endormit comme ça.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la punition de Magnus continue et l'amusement d'Alec. Bisous glacé.**


	45. Chapter 44

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 44, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 44**_

Magnus était en train de faire le manucure pendant qu'Alec essayait de donner le biberon au jumeau, Alexis s'en tête de refuser le biberon préférant de s'acharnait sur le t-shirt de son père.

\- Magnus, tu pourrais m'aider avec ton fils, il ne veut pas prendre du tout le biberon gronda Alec

\- Attends j'arrive ricana Magnus

Il lui prit Alexis en s'éloignant d'Alec, Alec entra dans la chambre pour prendre Anna. Anna prit le biberon au contraire de son frère, Alec vint dans le salon et vit que Alexis ne voulait pas le biberon en gémissant.

\- Je crois qu'il ne veut pas du tout essayer le biberon observa Magnus

\- Mais il le faut parce que je veux arrêter le sein quand ils auront trois mois et je veux commencer le biberon et en alternant mais Anna a accepté et Alexis ne veut pas soupira Alec

\- J'essaye encore une fois tenta Magnus

Magnus essaye de nourrir son fils au biberon ce qu'il prit au grand bonheur de ses parents, ils nourrissaient les jumeaux avant de retirer le rôt. Ils posaient dans le transat,

\- Tu as prévue de faire comment d'alterné le sein et le biberon questionna Magnus

\- Je vais les nourrir le biberon le matin et l'après-midi et le soir le sein qu'en penses-tu proposa Alec

\- Je pense que tu devrais donner le sein le matin et le soir et l'après midi le biberon suggéra Magnus

Alec réfléchit un instant,

\- Tu as raison, comme ça ils pourraient s'habituer au fur à mesure au biberon acquiesça Alec

Magnus sourit en l'embrassant sur la joue, le téléphone d'Alec sonna.

\- Allo répondit Alec

\- Alec c'est Izzy, vous êtes chez vous questionna Izzy

\- Oui, on est à la maison répondit Alec

\- On arrive tout de suite prévins Izzy

\- D'accord répondit Alec

Izzy entra dans l'appartement,

\- Où est Jace questionna Alec

\- Il est avec Clary pour la soutenir pour la mort de Jonathan répondit Izzy

\- Et comment elle va s'inquiéta Alec

\- Tout va bien, elle se remet de la mort de son frère répondit Izzy

\- Et Jocelyn demanda Magnus

\- Elle est inconsolable mais Luke lui soutient, je peux te dire que elle est en train de maudire Valentin répondit Izzy

\- Il n'a pas hésité à manipuler son propre fils avant de s'enfuir lâchement cracha Izzy

\- Il a toujours été lâche renchérit Magnus

\- Parlons plus de lui, ça m'irrite de savoir qu'il voulait enlever les enfants irrita Alec en regardant ses enfants avec amour

\- Magnus et Izzy sourirent amusé,

\- Alors vous avez prévue quelque chose pour ce week-end questionna Izzy

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu nous demande cela questionna Alec

\- Ben en fait je voulais garder les jumeaux proposa Izzy

\- Désolé mais je suis puni souffla Magnus

\- Comment cela tu es puni surpris Izzy

\- Ton frère m'a privé de sexe dévoila Magnus en soupirant de frustration

\- Et depuis combien de temps que tu es puni au sexe s'amusa Izzy

\- Presque cinq semaines qu'il est puni, sourit Alec

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais dur comme ça ricana Izzy

Alec ne répondit pas rien préféra de regarder sa sœur avec un regard amusé alors que Magnus fit un soupir de frustré, elle passa toute l'après-midi avec son neveu et sa nièce.

\- Tu ne veux pas rester pour dîner ce soir proposa Alec

\- Non Simon m'attends pour aller aux restaurants, une prochaine fois, refusa Izzy

\- D'accord, fais attention à toi prévins Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas rassura Izzy

Izzy serra son frère dans ses bras et embrassa son neveu et sa nièce ainsi que son beau-frère, elle partie en laissant la petit famille. Magnus alla coucher les jumeaux, Alec était en train de regarder la télé en buvant un verre de soda.

\- Les enfants sont couché souffla Magnus

\- Je vais allez prendre une douche soupira Alec en se levant

\- Tu veux que je viens avec toi susurra Magnus

Alec se penchant vers Magnus, il humecta ses lèvres et il s'approcha de Magnus. Il fit comme si il allait embrasser son mari,

\- Non, tu es toujours puni mon amour susurra Alec

\- Jusqu'à quand je serai puni grogna Magnus

Alec se releva en souriant malicieuse, il alla prendre son bain. Magnus grommela de frustration

\- Ce n'est plus de la frustration mais de la torture soupira Magnus

Il se leva et pris un livre en se couchant sur le lit, il vit Alec sortit de la salle de bains habillé d'un boxer rouge en transparent. Magnus soupira longuement en le voyant comme ça, Alec lui lança un regard coquin en se dandinant dans le boxer. Il s'allongea dans le lit prés de son mari,

\- Bonne nuit mon chéri souhaita Alec en se couchant

\- Bonne nuit Alexander répondit Magnus

Alec se réveilla en s'étirant en soupirant d'aise, il se tortillait dans les draps en sentant les phéromones de Magnus sur les draps. Il frôla de quelque chose dur, Il se tourna pour voir Magnus endormi. Il s'assoit sur le lit et vit que Magnus se masturbait en dormant,

\- Alec gémit Magnus dans son sommeil

Alec se mordit les lèvres en voyant que celui-ci était en train de faire rêve érotique, Alec tira les draps pour se mettre devant le membre durci de Magnus. Il se lécha les lèvres, il prit le membre en bouche et le suçota comme une friandise. Magnus rejeta sa tête en arrière, Alec continua de suçotait le membre quand Magnus se déversa dans sa bouche. Il l'avala le tout sans perdre une goutte, il se leva après en remarquant que Magnus continua de dormir paisiblement. Il sourit et l'embrassa sur le front, il prit sa douche. Il alla regarda les jumeaux et vis que son fils était réveillé dans son berceau, il sourit et le pris dans ses bras.

\- Tu as bien dormi mon chéri roucoula Alec

Alexis gazouilla dans les bras de son père, Magnus entra dans la chambre en s'étirant. Il avait un sourire niais sur le visage, il l'embrassa tendrement avant d'embrassé son fils sur le front.

\- Anna dort toujours questionna Magnus

\- Elle ne va pas tarder à se réveiller remarqua Alec en voyant sa fille remuée

Magnus regarda sa fille se réveillait doucement, il tourna vers son mari. Il l'embrassa dans son cou et le prit par la taille.

\- Tu es très câlin ce matin, as-tu bien dormi sourit Alec

\- J'ai fait un excellent rêves où tu avais levé la punition ronronna Magnus en l'embrassant

\- Qu'est que je faisais dans ce rêve questionna Alec

\- D'après toi, tu m'avais laissé te faire l'amour. Je rêvé que tu prenais beaucoup de plaisir pendant que tu me chevauche susurra Magnus en faisant répandre ses phéromones doucement

Alec gémis de plaisir doucement quand Anna sanglota dans son lit, Magnus fit la moue en allant prendre sa fille dans ses bras. Alec passa prés de Magnus et lui souffla dans le cou,

\- Si Anna n'avait pas sangloté, j'aurai levé la punition susurra Alec d'un ton chaud

Magnus geignis de frustration, ce qui lui mit de mauvaise humeur de toute la journée. Ils allaient chez les parents d'Alec avec les jumeaux, Maryse avait pris sa petite-fille dans ses bras.

\- Où est papa questionna Alec

\- Au conseil, ils avaient une réunion pour parlé de ce qui s'est passé sur l'attaque de Valentin répondit Maryse en faisant des mamours à sa petite fille

\- Où sont Izzy, Jace et Max questionna Alec à nouveau

\- Jace est toujours chez Clary, Izzy est avec Simon dans la forêt et Max est avec sa copine dans sa chambre grimaça Maryse

\- Elle est humaine n'est ce pas demanda Alec

\- Oui et le problème s'est que je ne l'aime pas du tout cette fille renfrogna Maryse

Alec haussa un sourcil devant le renfrognement de sa mère, Magnus vint dans le salon après avoir eu un coup de fils.

\- Je suis désolé, il faut que j'aille il y a encore un problème au club râla Magnus

\- D'accord, on va rester ici de toutes façons répondit Alec

\- Je passe vous prendre dés que j'aurai finis ce que j'ai à faire embrassa Magnus

Alec lui répondit à son baiser, Magnus embrassa ses enfants et salua Maryse avant de partir.

\- Il a l'air un peu mieux observa Maryse

Alec sourit mesquin, Maryse allait préparer le déjeuné. Izzy entra dans le salon avec Simon qui salua Alec, Izzy prit son neveu et roucoula avec lui pendant que Simon joua avec Anna.

\- Alors Magnus peut enfin te faire grimpé au lit ou il est toujours puni demanda Izzy

\- Toujours puni mais il ne sait pas que je lui ai fait une gâterie répondit Alec en souriant

\- Oh ce que tu peux être coquin ricana Izzy

\- Mais je ne le ménage pas en me promenant dans des boxers affriolant que tu m'as forcé à acheté ricana Alec

\- T'es dur avec lui et quand est ce que tu vas lever la punition questionna Izzy

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai envie de le faire mariner encore un peu et d'autre part la frustration me touche aussi réfléchis Alec

\- Si tu veux on peut garder les jumeaux ce soir et tu pourrais faire ce que tu veux avec lui proposa Izzy

\- D'accord mais il faut que tu m'aide sur certain choses sourit Alec perversement

\- Par l'ange on dirait que la frustration t'a complètement siphonné les neurones parce que avant tu rechigné toujours de ne pas parler de sexe avec moi réalisa Izzy

\- Peut-être ricana Alec

Alec ricana et appela sa mère si elle pouvait garder les jumeaux pendant un moment pour qu'ils aillent au centre commercial, Alec ricana malicieux alors que Izzy pensait vraiment que l'abstinence avait rendu son frère complètement fou. Quand ils arrivaient Robert était en train de jouer avec les enfants avec Max et sa copine, Alec comprit pourquoi sa mère détestait la copine de son frère. Celle-ci était vraiment superficielle,

\- Alors vous avez acheté quoi questionna Max en voyant les achats

\- Quelque chose pour moi et Magnus répondit Alec en faisant répandre ses phéromones en regardant ses achats

\- Oh je vois grimaça Max en sentant les phéromones de son frère

\- Alors ils ont été sage questionna Alec en prenant sa fille dans ses bras

\- Tout va bien, je les ai changé leur couches et leur donnait le biberon. Alexis était un peu rechigné sur le biberon mais il a tout finis le lait, Anna n'a bu que la moitié racontât Maryse

\- C'est parfait sourit Alec

Alec roucoula avec sa fille sous les yeux de sa famille quand Magnus rentra dans le salon, il salua tout le monde.

\- Alors tout va bien au club questionna Alec

\- Comme d'habitude répondit Magnus en balayant le sujet d'une main

\- Je vois sourit Alec

\- Bon on y va demanda Magnus

\- Vous ne restez pas pour le déjeuné proposa Maryse

\- Tu veux restez questionna Magnus

\- Oui répondit Alec

Magnus hocha la tête pour qu'ils restent un peu en famille, ils restaient pour le déjeuné avant de partir. Alec donna les recommandations pour les jumeaux malgré le fait qu'ils ont déjà dormi chez ses parents renchérit avec Magnus,

\- C'est bon, Alec n'oublie pas que j'ai élevé quatre enfants gronda Maryse en lui frappant dans la tête

\- Aie, maman mais c'est juste des précautions c'est tout s'offusqua Alec

Maryse roula des yeux devant la remarque de son fils, le couple entrait chez eux. Magnus alla dans la cuisine pour préparer le dîner pendant qu'Alec regardait la télé, Alec s'ennuyait ferme en zappant des chaînes à la télé. Il se leva et rejoignis son mari dans la cuisine,

\- Ça sent bon mon amour complimenta Alec en l'enlaçant par derrière

\- C'est une recette indonésienne que ma mère m'appris avoua Magnus

\- J'ai hâte de goûté commenta Alec

\- Tu veux goûter la sauce proposa Magnus

\- Je veux bien accepta Alec

Magnus lui présenta la cuillère plein de sauce, Alec passa son doigt dessus la cuillère avant de le mettre dans sa bouche pour le goûter.

\- Alors questionna Magnus

\- C'est très bon complimenta Alec

\- Je suis content souffla Magnus

Alec s'approcha de son oreille en lui mordillant l'oreille,

\- Je pourrais la léché plus tard susurra Alec d'un ton chaud

Magnus grogna de plaisir sous la voix chaud de son imprégné, Alec sourit devant l'état de Magnus. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lécher du bout de sa langue derrière l'oreille. Magnus étouffa un gémissement de plaisir,

\- Alec tu es entrain de me chauffer grogna Magnus

\- Je veux la léché susurra Alec en soufflant prés de son oreille

\- Tu vas l'avoir dans les cinq secondes grogna Magnus

\- Alors je la prends susurra Alec en lui mordillant l'oreille

Magnus poussa un râle de plaisir, Alec subtilisa la cuillère de sauce à Magnus avant de le mettre dans sa bouche. Magnus le regarda abasourdi, Alec lui lança un regard coquin en léchant la cuillère.

\- Tu croyais quoi mon amour sourit Alec sous entendus

\- Alexander haleta Magnus

\- Tu es toujours puni à ce que je sache rappela Alec en se dandinant avec la cuillère de sauce

Magnus se demanda si il n'allait pas finir par devenir fou sous les tortures d'Alec lui faisait, Alec s'amusait devant l'état de frustration intense de Magnus. Ils passaient à table, Alec poussa des gémissements de plaisir en mangeant le plat de Magnus.

\- Franchement c'est trop bon gémit Alec

\- Ravie que ça te plaise sourit Magnus

Alec continua de manger, il posa ses pieds sur la jambe de son mari avant de monter doucement et de le redescendre. Magnus écarquilla les yeux devant l'audace de son oméga,

\- Bébé, arrête ça haleta Magnus frustré

\- Quoi donc agis Alec innocemment

Il remonta son pied sur les genoux de Magnus qui serrait les dents sous l'excitation, l'oméga posa le pied sur le membre dur de son Alpha. Magnus fit exploser ses effluves dans l'air, Alec se délecta de ses effluves. Alec arrêta au grand soulagement de Magnus, ils s'installaient devant la télé pour regarder le film. Alec regarda le film en laissant le un peu tranquille,

\- Je vais prendre mon bain lança Magnus

\- D'accord répondit Alec

Magnus prit son bain pendant qu'Alec s'installa sur le lit en attendant que Magnus sorte de la douche, Alec prit sa place

\- Mon cœur, j'ai acheté des fraises, tu pourrais aller me les préparait pendant que je me douche proposa Alec

Magnus hocha la tête en pensant que son mari avait une idée derrière la tête, une autre torture allait commencer pour lui. Il soupira longuement de frustration en préparant l'encas de son époux. Alec ressortit d'un boxer affriolant rouge, Magnus déglutina devant le corps humide d'Alec.

\- Merci mon cœur d'avoir préparé mon encas remercia Alec en l'embrassant sur la joue

Alec s'installa dans le lit avec les fraises en les dégustant avec envie, Magnus prit un livre pour lire prés de son mari. Il donna des coups d'œil vers son mari qui mangeait ses fraises avec érotisme, il avala sa salive difficilement et essaya de se concentré sur sa lecture mais impossible. Alec avait remarqué l'état de Magnus et intérieurement il s'en réjouissait, il se tourna vers Magnus.

\- Tu en veux un proposa Alec

\- Non merci chéri refusa Magnus

Alec haussa les épaules et mangea les fraises, après avoir finis de mangé Alec se leva du lit en faisant rouler ses hanches. Il allait dans la cuisine pour jeté la barquette vide et boire un verre d'eau, il se retourna pour se cogner à Magnus qui le plaqua contre l'évier. Magnus l'embrassa durement, Alec répondit à son baiser en gémissant de plaisir. Magnus rompit le baiser et posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Alec,

\- J'abandonne, j'ai atteins ma limite de frustration. Je m'excuse de mon comportement encore une fois s'il te plait lève la punition parce que te voir dans cette tenue tout les soirs sans que je te touche est une vrai torture en plus de tes taquineries, je suis à bout de l'explosion haleta Magnus

\- Tu veux que je lève la punition susurra Alec en mettant les mains sur les fesses de Magnus

Magnus secoua la tête véhémente affirmative, Alec sourit et lui mordille son oreille. Magnus gronda de plaisir,

\- J'accepte de levé la punition si tu me refaire jouir sans me toucher comme tu as la première fois imposa Alec

\- D'accord accepta Magnus en se détachant d'Alec doucement

Magnus fit exploser ses phéromones dans l'air ce qui fit glapir Alec de plaisir, il souffla dans le cou d'Alec. Alec gémissait de plaisir en sentant les effluves de Magnus, il se mordit les lèvres en faisant répandre ses phéromones à son tour. Magnus grogna de plaisir continua son traitement sur son mari, Alec se déversa dans son boxer sans que Magnus ne le touche comme il avait demandé. Il était essoufflé, les joues roses et les yeux brillant de luxure.

\- Alors la punition est levé susurra Magnus

\- Oui la punition est levé mais pas ce soir je suis trop fatigué bailla Alec

\- D'accord mais tu n'échapperas pas promis Magnus en le portant dans ses bras

Alec éclata de rire en nouant ses jambes autour de la taille de Magnus, ils allaient dans leur chambre. Alec se blottit contre son mari,

\- Combien de boxer affriolant as-tu acheté questionna Magnus

\- Je ne sais plus combien, c'est Izzy qui m'avait conseillé en disant que notre abstinence m'avait rendu pervers riait Alec

\- Je peux le confirmé, toi qui est toujours timide tu t'es transformé en quelqu'un d'audacieux confirma Magnus

\- Dis moi Magnus as-tu tombé amoureux de quelqu'un à part Camille questionna Alec

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu me demande cela demanda Magnus

\- Je voudrais juste savoir c'est tout, répondit Alec

\- Oui, je suis tombé amoureux d'autres personnes à part Camille. Il y avait une fille dont je suis sorti avec au collège et un garçon dont je suis sorti au lycée Imasu puis j'étais tombé amoureux de Camille racontât Magnus

\- Tu sais ce qu'ils sont devenus questionna Alec

\- Tu es très curieux ce soir chéri constata Magnus

\- Je voulais juste entendre c'est tout parce que à part toi je n'ai sorti avec personne par rapport de mon statut d'oméga ajouta Alec

\- Tout ce que je sais est Etta est mariée et mère de trois enfants et Imasu est partir vivre à l'étranger expliqua Magnus

\- Tu ne regrette pas d'être marié avec eux demanda Alec

\- Non parce que ils étaient humain et de plus Etta m'avait quitté parce que elle avait changé d'école et Imasu me trouvait trivial avant de quitté, je me souviens encore de ce jour parce que je suis partie boire avec Raphaël et Will souvient Magnus

\- Et comment s'est terminé la soirée questionna Alec

\- J'en sais rien tout ce que je sais, Raphaël était en train de roupiller dans son baignoire avec une bouteille vide en servant de doudou en pantalon, Will dormait avec une chemise et en caleçon dans son vomi et moi je me suis réveillé sur le lit habillé des fringues de Raphaël et de Will avec ne migraine pas possible souvient Magnus

\- Le réveil devait être dur pour eux grimaça Alec

\- Oh que oui, Raphaël avait l'air d'un vampire alors que Will était plutôt un zombie pendant que moi j'avais l'air d'un fou racontât Magnus

\- Vous avez finis la nuit chez Raphaël conclût Alec

\- Ouais, quand je suis rentré chez moi plus tard maman m'attendais de pieds ferme devant ma chambre. Elle m'a criée dessus pendant trois bonne heures, avec ma migraine j'avais plus l'impression qu'elle utilisait un méga phone dans mes oreilles grimaça Magnus

\- Et ton père demanda Alec

\- Papa m'a regardé en disant je cite « t'as l'air de quelqu'un qui s'est pris une cuite et qui a dormi dans son vomi » même si ce n'était pas faux, il m'a tapoté sur l'épaule en disant que je le suivais à la trace ricana Magnus

Alec rigola qui fut rejoins par Magnus,

\- Comment tu étais à l'école interrogea Alec

\- J'étais un élève assez brillants mais j'avais tendances faire tourner en bourriques mes professeurs ou leur faire des blagues expliqua Magnus

\- Un petit diablotin sourit Alec

\- Ce que maman m'avait surnommé à une époque, Raphaël, moi et Will nous étions la terreur des professeurs se vanta Magnus

\- Et tu te vante riait Alec en lui frappant légèrement

\- Bien sur que je suis fière de mes exploit passé, Raphaël était du genre à nous suivre en râlant sur la prochaine connerie que moi et Will allait faire, Will était du genre farceur tout en se récurant le nez et moi je préparé la connerie en ricanant diaboliquement sourit Magnus

\- Vous êtes connu comment demanda Alec

\- Depuis toujours comme on faisait partie de la même meute et donc on s'est lié d'amitié répondit Magnus

\- Tu devais être très mignon quand tu étais enfant remarqua Alec

\- Maman a gardé les photos je crois supposa Magnus

\- Will sait que Raphaël est croyant demanda Alec

\- Oh que oui, lui aussi s'est fais banni de l'église ricana Magnus

\- Ne me dis pas que lui aussi a couché avec une nonne grimaça Alec

\- Oh non il a fait bien pire, il a critiquait le prêtre en le traitant de couille molle pour ensuite vomir dans l'eau bénite car la veuille nous étions partis fêté l'enterrement du cousin Raphaël et comme Will n'avez pas le temps de décuvé ben il a fait cela dans l'église souvient Magnus

\- Par l'ange, vous étiez vraiment des terreurs commenta Alec

\- La mère de Will lui avait tiré les oreilles durant toute le mariage, sur toute les photos on voyait Will se faire tiré les oreilles par sa mère riait Magnus

\- Et toi demanda Alec

\- Pour une fois j'étais sage ce qui a valut des regards méfiant de la part de ma mère qui attendait que je fasse une gaffe pour me lancé ses chaussures de talons dans la gueule soupira Magnus

\- Tu n'étais pas un ange mon amour renchérit Alec

\- Mais le coup de talons s'est mon père qui l'apprit en en buvant un peu trop d'alcool gloussait Magnus

Alec sourit de connivence avec Magnus,

\- Tu as connu Ragnor comment demanda Alec

\- Lui aussi était mon ami d'enfance mais lui il se faisait passé pour le bon petit ange quand nous faisions une connerie et que nous étions puni, rien qu'une fois il a participé avec nous avant de nous faire punir souvient Magnus

\- Vous quatre vous étiez comme les doigts de la main constata Alec

\- Oui comme toi et ta fratrie renchérit Magnus

Alec l'embrassa chastement, Magnus lui répondit à son baiser.

\- Tes grands-parents sont encore vivants demanda Alec

\- Seul ma grand-mère du coté de mon père est encore vie, mon grand-père maternelle est décédé après le premier mariage de maman et ma grand-mère est morte en couche en donnant la vie à maman. Mon grand-père paternelle est décédé peu après ma naissance, il avait clamé à la meute je serai la fierté de la famille sourit Magnus

\- Tu es la fierté de la famille souligna Alec

\- Je sais mon amour, pour en revenir ma grand-mère vit au canada car elle aime le froid malgré qu'elle se plaint de ses articulation qui lui fait mal ricana Magnus

\- Ce n'est pas drôle pour être seule au Canada constata Alec

\- Certes elle vit seule mais elle ne s'embête pas tu sais répliqua Magnus

\- Comment cela demanda Alec

\- C'est que elle a de la répartie ma grand-mère, répondit Magnus

\- Elle a le même caractère que toi supposa Alec

\- Ce que me dit maman quand elle se dispute avec papa à chaque visite de grand-mère soupira Magnus

\- Ta mère n'aime pas ta grand-mère comprit Alec

\- Si elles s'adorent mais niveau caractère s'est explosive souffla Magnus

Alec sourit avant de baillait, il embrassa son mari avant de s'endormir.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le kidnapping d'Alec et la folie de Jonathan Wayland. Bisous glacé.**


	46. Chapter 45

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels Dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 45, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 45**_

Alec était endormi quand une caressa sur sa nuque, il gémit doucement. La caresse descendit vers son dos, il se réveilla doucement quand il sentit des baisers sur son dos. Il se retourna et reçus une paire de lèvres, il entoura le cou de Magnus pour qu'il s'approche de lui. Magnus le surplomba avant de s'arrêta de l'embrassé,

\- Termine ce que tes doigt et tes lèvres ont commencé susurra Alec

\- Je voudrais bien finir mais il y a les jumeaux pour aller cherché et en même temps il faut qu'on se prépare pour aller voir biscuit expliqua Magnus en se levant

\- Tu as raison, en plus avec Alexis comment il réagit avec Jace s'inquiéta Alec

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui mais plutôt pour notre fils nargua Magnus

\- Tu es fou lâcha Alec en riant

\- Fou de toi sourit Magnus

Alec l'embrassa tendrement, ils se levaient et se préparaient pour aller cherché leurs enfants. Alec avait pressenti un mauvais pressentiment ce qui l'inquiéta,

\- Qu'est que tu as questionna Magnus

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment avoua Alec

\- Les enfants vont bien rassura Magnus

\- Je sais mais j'ai le sentiment qu'un malheur va s'abattre sur nous s'inquiéta Alec

Magnus lui pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur sa marque d'imprégné,

\- Tout ira bien, rien ne va arriver promis Magnus

Alec hocha la tête et suivis son mari cherché leurs progéniture chez ses parents, ils arrivaient et fut accueillis par Maryse qui portait un Anna qui gazouillait dans ses bras.

\- Tout s'est bien passé demanda Alec

\- Oui tout va pour le mieux, Alexis a été sage avec Anna ils ont bu leur biberon et on fait une nuit complète dans ton ancien chambre racontât Maryse

\- Jace est toujours chez Clary questionna Alec

\- Oui, il est juste passé pour me prévenir que Jocelyn et Clary se remette de la mort de Jonathan répondit Maryse

Alec hocha la tête avant de prendre sa fille dans ses bras, Magnus était en train de parler avec son père qui avait Alexis dans les bras. Izzy venait de rentré avec Max dans le salon, elle vint prés de son frère.

\- Alors tu as réussi à passé à la casserole sourit Izzy

\- Je lui ai tellement chauffé hier soir, qu'il m'a supplié de levé la punition ricana Alec

\- Donc tu as couché avec lui conclût Izzy

\- Non on a discuté à la place réfuta Alec

\- Le pauvre ricana Izzy

Alec sourit à sa sœur, ils restaient un moment chez ses parents avant de rentrer chez eux. Arrivé dans l'appartement, Magnus prépara la poussette des jumeaux

\- Ça te dirais d'aller nous promené un peu, je n'ai pas envie de resté ici proposa Magnus

\- D'accord alors on y va, laisse-moi préparé le sac des jumeaux et on pourra y aller suggéra Alec

Alec prépara le sac des jumeaux et ils descendirent de l'immeuble, ils allaient se promené au parc. Magnus poussait la poussette alors que Alec s'accroché à son bras, ils croisaient beaucoup de gens qui les regardaient soit avec envie, soit avec dégoût, soit avec de tendresse envers eux. Alec repéra une marchand de glaces pas trop loin d'eux,

\- Tu veux une glace proposa Alec

\- Oui, je veux une glace à l'arc en ciel s'il te plait suggéra Magnus

\- Installe –toi sur le banc le temps que j'aille chercher la glace pour nous deux suggéra Alec

\- Non toi installe-toi du banc avec les enfants, je vais aller chercher la glace pour nous suggéra Magnus

\- Comme tu veux répondit Alec en allant vers le banc avec la poussette des jumeaux

\- Tu veux quoi comme glace demanda Magnus

\- Une glace à l'abricot sourit Alec

Magnus sourit de complicité, il allait commander leur glace au marchand de glace. Alec était en train de regarder les jumeaux qui étaient réveillé,

\- Mes petits amours sont réveillé roucoula Alec

Anna observa son père alors qu'Alexis gazouillait dans sa poussette, Alec sourit et faisait des mimiques pour faire son sourire les jumeaux. Une femme dans la trentaine s'approcha d'eux, elle était habillé d'une robe assez courte et avec un décolleté profond. Elle était maquillée outragées, elle avait repéré Alec depuis un moment avec les jumeaux. Elle pensait qu'Alec était un père célibataire et qu'elle pouvait avoir sa chance,

\- Oh ils sont adorables s'extasia la jeune femme

\- Merci remercia Alec

\- Ils sont à vous questionna la jeune femme

\- Oui, ils sont à moi répondit Alec

\- Comment s'appellent-ils questionna la jeune femme en s'asseyant prés de sa proie

\- Alexis et Anna répondit Alec

\- Ce sont des jumelles conclût la jeune femme

\- Des faux-jumeaux, une fille et un garçon rectifia Alec

\- Vous avez eu la paire s'émerveillé la jeune femme

Anna s'était endormie à nouveau alors qu'Alexis regarda la jeune femme curieusement, la jeune femme faisait des frisettes à Alexis qui commença à sangloter. Alec le prit dans ses bras,

\- C'est quoi ce gros chagrin rassura Alec

Alexis se calma dans les bras de son père,

\- Je pourrai le porter un instant demanda la jeune femme

\- Bien sûr répondit Alec

Alec confia son fils à la jeune femme, celui-ci se remit à pleurer dans les bras de la jeune femme. Elle rendit Alexis à Alec qui lui calma doucement, la jeune femme fut gênée que le bébé pleuré dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolé, il n'est pas habitué à des étrangers s'excusa Alec

\- Ce n'est rien rassura la jeune femme

Alec berça son fils doucement,

\- Oh je suis désolé, je ne me suis pas présentée. Je m'appelle Lavania présenta la jeune femme

\- Je suis Alec présenta l'oméga

\- La mère des jumeaux doit avoir beaucoup de chance de vous avoir complimenta Lavania

\- Je n'ai pas de femme réfuta Alec

\- Mais un mari oui s'exclama Magnus jaloux

La jeune femme vit Alec rougir devant Magnus, elle resta tétanisé en sachant que sa proie est gay en plus marié. Elle se sauva sous le regard meurtrier de Magnus, il donna sa glace à Alec.

\- Je pars un instant et on vient draguer mon mari gronda Magnus jaloux

\- Tu sais que tu es très beau comme ça minauda Alec

\- C'est vrai tu le trouve susurra Magnus

Alec se leva et poussa la poussette avant de s'approcher doucement de son Alpha,

\- Oui, et ça me rends toute chose glissât Alec d'un ton chaud

Magnus se figea nette avant de proposais Alec de rentrer à la maison pour développer ce qu'il disait, Alec éclata de rire durant tout le long de la promenade. Ils se promenaient dans tout le parc toute l'aprés-midi, avant de rentrés chez eux. Alec coucha les jumeaux dans leur berceau aidé de Magnus, il enlaça son mari par derrière en observant leurs enfants.

\- Je me ne lasserai pas de les regarder s'extasiât Alec

\- Moi aussi, ils sont tellement merveilleux que ça me donne envie d'en faire d'autre qu'en penses-tu proposa Magnus en passant une main sous la chemise de son mari

Alec se retourna et l'embrassa derechef,

\- Attends que les jumeaux rentre au moins à l'école avant d'en faire un autre parce que je veux qu'ils en profitent de nous sans avoir à partager suggéra Alec

\- Tu as raison et puis ça nous donne le temps de nous entraîner pour le prochain gloussa Magnus

\- Tu es fou riait Alec

\- Fou de toi sourit Magnus

\- Je t'aime avoua Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Ils s'embrassent langoureusement, Magnus dévia ses lèvres dans son cou. Alec étouffa un gémissement de plaisir,

\- Magnus, non pas ici gémit Alec

Magnus s'arrêta et pris Alec par la main, ils aillaient dans leur chambre. L'oméga eut le réflexe de brancher le baby-phone avant de que son mari revint l'embrassé dans son cou. Il fit répandre ses effluves dans l'air, l'Alpha grogna de plaisir en sentant ses phéromones. Alec se retourna pour l'embrassa passionnément, Magnus le poussa sur le lit. Il défit sa chemise en l'embrassant dans le cou, Alec soupirait d'aise en défaisant la ceinture de pantalon de Magnus. Magnus embrassa son torse et mordillait la chair tendre de son mari, il déposa plusieurs suçons sur son torse tout faufilant sa main dans le pantalon de son amant. Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière en gémissant de plaisir, Magnus commença à masturbé le membre de son mari. Il défit son pantalon et jeta son pantalon par terre, il mit devant le membre excité d'Alec avant de le mettre en bouche. Il sentit le pré-éjaculatoire sur sa langue, il fit entré un doigt dans l'intimité gorgé de miel d'Alec. Alec cria de plaisir sous les caresses buccales de son Alpha, Magnus relâcha le membre d'un pop sonore. Il s'avança vers l'intimité dégoulinant pour lapait le jus de son oméga, il leva la tête pour embraser son époux. Alec répondit à son baiser, il présenta devant l'entrée de son mari. Il regarda Alec qui lui écarta les jambes encore plus, il le pénétrait ce qui lui arrachait un gémissement de plaisir et de satisfaction. Il bougea ses hanches en lui, Alec cria de plaisir en libérant ses phéromones. Il grogna de plaisir et bougea encore plus en lui, Alec noua ses jambes autour de lui pour qu'il le pénètre encore plus profond. Magnus fit répandre ses effluves ce qui fit crier Alec encore plus de plaisir, il se déversa sur lui dans un cri de jouissance. Magnus se déversa en lui après quelques coups de butoir, il s'effondra sur lui. Ils attendirent le nœud se défaire, Magnus déposa des baiser-papillons sur son cou vers sa marque d'imprégné. Alec ronronna de plaisir en caressant le dos de son mari,

\- Je t'aime chuchota Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

\- On commande chinois ce soir, je n'ai pas envie de cuisiné ce soir proposa Alec

\- D'accord, on prend comme d'habitude suggéra Magnus

Alec ronronna comme réponse ce qui fit rire Magnus, il se retira d'Alec après que le nœud soit défait. Magnus se leva pour aller commander leur repas en marchand nu dans l'appartement, l'oméga en profita pour reluquait les fesses de son mari.

\- Je vais prends un bain, tu me rejoins demanda Alec

\- Je te rejoins dés que j'ai finis de commander répondit Magnus

\- N'oublie pas de vérifier les enfants si ils dorment lança Alec en allant vers la salle de bain

\- Vu comment tu hurlais, ça m'étonnera si ils ne sont pas réveillé taquina Magnus

\- Tu leur dirais ce que tu me faisais pour que je hurle comme ça répliqua Alec d'une voix mutine

\- Tu es sûr de me laisser le champ libre pour leur dire nargua Magnus

\- Tu veux être puni menaça Alec

Magnus s'approcha de son mari et l'enlaça en lui mordant les oreilles ce qui le fit glapir de plaisir,

\- Vu comment tu hurlais de plaisir pendant que je te faisais l'amour, je ne crois pas que tu me puniras comme tu l'as fait susurra Magnus d'un ton chaud

Alec haleta de plaisir, Magnus passa une main sur son corps pour toucher son intimité qui avait encore un de son sperme mélangé de son lubrifiant. Il joua au rebord de son intimité sans le pénétrait, Alec gémissais de plaisir. Il crocheta le cou de son amant après qu'il s'est retourné pour l'embrassé langoureusement, Magnus le porta et le plaqua sur le mur du salon en le pénétrant directement. Alec cria de plaisir en nouant ses jambes, il bougea ses hanches. Alec étouffa ses gémissement dans le cou de son amant pour ne pas réveillé les jumeaux avec ses cris, son Alpha ayant rendu compte de ses cris étouffé fit exprès de d'accéléré ses coups de rein. Alec regarda son diabolique amant avec les yeux révulsé en lui faisant non de la tête, Magnus sourit perversement et continua à accéléré ses coups butoirs. Alec mordit les lèvres et préféra embrasser Magnus pour étouffé ses cris de plaisir, il se déversa sur lui en dans cri de jouissance étouffé. L'Alpha jouis en lui après quelques coups, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son homme.

\- J'ai toujours voulue te faire l'amour contre le mur de l'appartement susurra Magnus

\- C'est vrai qu'on a baptisait presque toutes les pièces de la penthouse sauf dans la chambre des jumeaux conclût Alec

\- Il ne restait que le mur et la porte, maintenant il ne reste que la porte ricana Magnus

Alec riait avant de l'embrassé chastement,

\- Tu es fou commenta Alec

\- Fou de toi sourit Magnus

\- Je t'aime souris Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Ils allaient prendre une douche ensemble, ils étaient dans la baignoire. Alec était appuyé contre le torse de Magnus qui lui faisait des baisers-papillons,

\- Tu crois que ça ira pour Clary questionna Alec

\- Je pense que biscuit s'est fait à l'idée que son frère est mort après tout il a trahi la meute en s'alliant avec Valentin donc je sais ce que je vais dire est cruelle mais il a récolté ce qu'il a semé décréta Magnus

\- Je sais, au fond de moi-même je ressens la même chose. Il a voulu enlevé nos enfants sous mes yeux sans que je puisse rien faire souffla Alec

\- Tu ne pouvais rien faire contre lui Alec, en plus tu étais un peu affaiblir car tu venais de donner le sein au jumeaux réconforta Magnus

\- C'est ce genre de situation que je t'aime quand tu me redonne espoir et confiance en me réconfortant avoua Alec

\- Car je n'aime pas quand tu es effondré car ça me mal au cœur révéla Magnus

Alec se retourna pour embrasser son amour, il répondit à son baiser. Le baiser commencé à être chauffer quand ils entendirent la sonnette de la porte d'entrée, ils se séparent en soupirant.

\- J'y vais commenta Alec en se levant

Il mit un peignoir sur lui, il ouvrit la porte sur le livreur qui lui donna leur commande et il paya avant de refermait la porte. Magnus sortit de la sale de bains,

\- Le repas est arrivé lança Alec

\- J'ai une faim de loup s'exclama Magnus de joie

Alec riait de joie, ils mangeaient leur repas en regardant la télé. Alec entendit l'un d'eux des jumeaux pleurait, il se leva et alla regarder pour voir Anna sangloter dans son berceau.

\- Qu'est qu'il y a ma puce questionna Alec en la prenant dans ses bras

Anna arrêta doucement de sangloter quand elle sentit l'odeur de son père, Alec le berça doucement en chantant à voix basse pour la rassuré. Magnus était appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte en écoutant Alec chantait pour leur fille, il déposa leur fille dans leur berceau en lui mettant sa sucette dans sa bouche.

\- Qu'est qu'elle avait demanda Magnus doucement

\- Elle a du faire un cauchemar conclût Alec

\- Et si on les emmenait dans notre chambre proposa Magnus

\- Tu veux qu'ils dorment avec nous demanda Alec

\- Juste pour cette nuit répondit Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

\- D'accord, tu t'occupe d'Alexis je prends Anna proposa Alec

Magnus prit son fils avec lui sans le réveillé et Alec fit de même pour Anna, ils emmenaient leurs enfants dans leur chambre. Ils les mirent au milieu entre eux, Alec et Magnus les regardaient avec tendresse et amour.

\- Ils sont tellement magnifiques nos enfants, je n'arrive pas encore qu'on les a conçus et qu'ils sont si parfait pensa Magnus

\- On a fait du bon boulot pour les concevoir sourit Alec mutine

Magnus afficha un regard coquin, Alec rougit légèrement mais sourit malgré tout. Ils s'endormirent, Alec se réveilla et vis ses trois amours dormir avant de se levé. Il prépara le petit déjeuné pour son mari pour l'emmener au lit, il emmena le plateau au lit. Magnus était déjà réveillé, il berçait Anna qui s'est réveillé alors qu'Alexis continuait de dormir.

\- Bonjour mon amour salua Alec en l'embrassant

\- Bonjour mon ange salua Magnus à son tour

Alec déposé le plateau sur le lit pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras et l'embrassant au passage, il défit son peignoir pour lui donné la téter. Magnus avait remarqué le plateau de petit déjeuner sur le lit,

\- C'est pour moi demanda Magnus

\- Oui, je l'ai fait pour toi sourit Alec

\- Oh merci mon ange, tu es un amour complimenta Magnus

Alec lui sourit et regarda sa fille goulûment son lait,

\- Tu compte arrêter le sein quand questionna Magnus

\- Quand ils auront trois mois, c'est pour cela que j'alterne le biberon et le sein pour qu'il fasse l'habitude expliqua Alec

\- Il en aura plus pour moi taquina Magnus

\- Magnus s'écria Alec rouge

\- Je plaisante mais tu auras quand même des montées de lait non questionna Magnus

\- Maman m'a conseillé de me faire tirer le lait quand j'ai les montée de lait expliqua Alec

\- Comme tu le dis mais je préfère que tu attends quand ils auront quatre mois pour que tu arrête l'allaitement conseilla Magnus

\- Tu veux que j'arrête à quatre mois demanda Alec

\- C'est comme tu veux mais j'aurai préféré à quatre mois parce que si tu stoppe net à trois mois, les jumeaux vont sentir l'odeur du lait sur toi alors que à quatre mois ils seront habitué avec le biberon expliqua Magnus

\- Tu as raison, je vais stopper l'allaitement à quatre mois répondit Alec

Magnus hocha la tête et mangea son petit déjeuner, il confia leur fille à Magnus.

\- Tu lui fais retirer son rôt pendant que je vais préparer son bain proposa Alec

Magnus hocha la tête et lui fait tirer son rôt pendant qu'Alec prépara le bain de sa fille, il prit sa fille et lui fit prendre son bain pendant qu'il lui parlait en roucoulant. Il la changeait en lui mettant un body rose avec un panda dessus, il la ramena dans la chambre où Alexis était enfin réveillé.

\- Tu prends Anna le temps que je m'occupe d'Alexis demanda Alec

\- Viens voir papa, mon petit cœur roucoula Magnus en prenant sa fille

Anna gazouillait dans les bras de son père, Alec s'occupât de son fils et lui mis un body avec un canard dessus. Magnus ricana en voyant son fils avec le body,

\- Mon chéri, si ton parrain te voyait dans le body je crois qu'il ferra un infarctus rigola Magnus

Alexis afficha un regard curieux alors qu'Alec leva les yeux au ciel en souriant, Magnus reçut un appel sur son portable. Il se leva avec Anna et répondit à l'appel, il parla pendant un moment avant de raccroché le téléphone. Il soupira longuement,

\- La boîte conclût Alec

\- Oui, il y a un retard sur la livraison et mon comptable a fait une erreur dans la livraison soupira Magnus

Alec l'embrassa pour l'encouragé, Magnus se prépara après avoir déposé Anna dans son transat. Il revint habillé, il embrassa Alec et ses enfants.

\- J'y vais, prévins Magnus

\- D'accord répondit Alec

Magnus s'en alla, Alec envoya un message à Jace s'il pouvait passer. Il déposa son fils dans le transat, Jace arriva dans l'appartement.

\- Salut vieux frère salua Jace

\- Salut Jace, tu peux surveiller les jumeaux pour moi un moment il faut que j'aille prendre ma douche demanda Alec

\- Ne tarde pas trop répondit Jace

Alec allait prendre sa douche vite fait et vis Jace regarda son filleul avec horreur, il regarda Alec et pointât le body.

\- C'est un affreux body que tu lui as mit clama Jace d'horreur

\- C'est Magnus qui as choisit le body répondit Alec amusé

\- Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ça vient de lui beugla Jace

Alec haussa les épaules amusé, ils entendirent la sonnette de la porte d'entrée.

\- Ça doit être Izzy conclût Alec en se levant pour aller ouvrit la porte

Jace proposa à la place d'aller ouvrir la porte, Alec roucoulait avec les jumeaux. Jace ouvrit la porte avant d'être assommé sur place,

\- JACE s'écria Alec en se mettant devant ses enfants pour les protégés

Alec vit un homme cagoulé entra dans l'appartement, il s'approcha d'Alec

\- Ne vous approchez pas de mes enfants menaça Alec prêt à se transformé

L'attaquant sortit une seringue, Alec regarda avec effroi la seringue. Il commença à se transformé pour protégé ses enfants quand l'homme ne lui donna pas l'occasion et le planta dans le bras, Alec se sentit endormis et tomba dans les pommes. L'homme prit Alec comme une mariée et regarda les enfants endormis avant de partir, il s'en alla avec Alec. Izzy arriva dans l'appartement et trouva Jace par terre, elle le secoua quand celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut.

\- Izzy reconnut Jace

\- Que s'est –il passé, pourquoi est ce que tu étais par terre en plus tu saigne à la tête questionna Izzy confuse

\- Merde les enfants, paniqua Jace

Jace se leva difficilement avec sa tête qui lui faisait mal, il trouva les jumeaux endormis mais aucune trace d'Alec.

\- Izzy appelle Magnus, Alec a été kidnappé par quelqu'un grimaça Jace

\- Par l'ange haleta Izzy en prenant son téléphone

Izzy appela toute la famille et Magnus, tout le monde débarqua en vitesse chez Magnus. Magnus arriva en trombe dans son appartement et trouva Maryse bandai la tête de Jace,

\- Où est les enfants cria Magnus

\- Les enfants vont bien Magnus, ils sont dans la chambre avec Izzy et Clary rassura Maryse

\- Où est Alexander questionna Magnus

\- Un homme l'a enlevé, il m'assommé avec une torche violemment avant d'enlever Alec. Je suis désolé je n'ai pas pu le protégé s'excusa Jace

\- Tu n'es pour rien Jace, l'importance est que les enfants vont bien et que tu as fait tout ton possible pour Alexander. Je ne t'en veux pas, mais il faut qu'on retrouve Alec décréta Magnus

\- Robert a déjà prévenu la meute pour retrouver Alec et Luke a envoyé une équipe à la recherche d'Alec et ton père nous envoie une partie de la meute pour retrouver Alec prévins Maryse

\- Il faut faire ce que je déteste c'est d'attendre siffla Magnus en serrant les poings

Maryse mit une main sur son épaule pour le réconforté, Magnus le remercia du geste. Dans une maison éloigné de toute civilisation, Alec se réveillé sur un lit. Il grimaça en sentant son bras où l'aiguille l'avait touché au bras, il passa une main sur son visage. Il regarda autour de lui, il vit avec effroi une copie de sa propre chambre. Il vit une porte, il se leva et tituba jusqu'à la porte qu'il essaya d'ouvrir.

\- Ouvrez cette porte s'exclama Alec faiblement

Il cogna dessus faiblement, il s'effondra en arrière quand la porte s'ouvrit et l'attrapa avant qu'il s'écroule par terre.

\- Attention mon amour, il ne faut pas que tu te lève fit une voix suave

Alec sentit qu'on le ramène sur le lit, il s'allongea en passant une main sur son visage.

\- Qui est vous ? Que voulez-vous ? laissez-moi partir souffla Alec faiblement

\- Oh tu ne me reconnais plus mon ange, c'est moi fit la voix

Alec regarda la personne avant de le reconnaître, il écarquillait les yeux en le reconnaissant.

\- Jonathan Wayland s'écria Alec

\- Ravie que tu te souviennes de moi, mon cœur souris Jonathan

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça haleta Alec

\- Si tu veux sourit Jonathan

\- Qu'est que tu m'as fait questionna Alec faiblement

\- Je t'ai injecté un puissant drogue que tu t'endormes, rassure-toi les effets secondaire seront dissiper dans quelques instant rassura Jonathan

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu m'as enlevé demanda Alec

\- D'après toi mon amour, je t'ai enlevé parce que je t'aime et toi et moi sommes âme-sœur répondit Jonathan avec une folie dans les yeux

\- Je ne t'aime pas, c'est Magnus que j'aime et je suis un homme marié et j'ai des enfants signala Alec

\- Je les ai vus, ils sont magnifiques quand je les ai vu complimenta Jonathan

\- Ne t'approche pas d'eux ou tu auras à faire à moi menaça Alec

\- Je ne toucherais jamais tes enfants, mon cœur. C'est toi que je voulais, je ne t'ai jamais oublié depuis l'université. Malgré que ton frère et Magnus m'aient frappé parce que je t'ai drogué, je sais que j'ai commis une erreur mais je voulais que tu sois à moi. Alors j'ai décidé de te drogué mais comme je ne savais pas que tu étais un loup-garou, qu'en plus ça a déclenché tes chaleurs. Mais maintenant je ne ferrai plus la même erreur parce que tu m'appartiens à moi rien qu'à moi sourit Jonathan béat

\- Je ne t'appartiens pas, j'appartiens à Magnus renfrogna Alec en se levant

Il se sentit sa tête vacillé avant de tomber sur l'oreiller, Jonathan lui toucha le front.

\- Il ne fallait pas te relever tout de suite mon amour, tu es encore trop faible conseilla Jonathan

\- Ne me touche pas cracha Alec en essayant de se dégagé

\- D'accord, je ne toucherai pas j'attendrai ton consentement mon cœur promis Jonathan

Alec sentit sa tête vacillé de plus en plus, il ressentit une nausée avant de se lever pour vomir dans une poubelle que lui présenta Jonathan. Il recracha la bile qu'il avait sur l'estomac avant de s'allongé,

\- La drogue devait être trop puissante pour toi pensa Jonathan

\- Sans blague grinça Alec sans pince-rire

\- Essaye de te reposé mon chéri ensuite on continuera de parler d'accord sourit Jonathan tendrement

Alec ferma les yeux et entendit Jonathan s'en allait et referma la porte à clefs, il ouvrit les yeux et commença à sangloter doucement.

\- Magnus viens me cherché sanglota Alec

Magnus tourna en rond dans l'appartement, sa mère était venue pour le soutenir avec l'équipe de recherche de la meute de son père qui avait rejoins celle de New-York pour retrouver Alec. Luke avait rapporté que depuis plusieurs jours quelqu'un suivait Alec partout, Magnus s'est senti coupable de n'avoir remarqué le suiveur de son mari, Maryse et sa mère lui réconfortaient en lui disant que ce n'était pas sa faute. Robert entra dans l'appartement, Magnus se précipita sur lui.

\- Des nouvelles, demanda Magnus

\- Aucune pour l'instant, répondit Robert abattu

Magnus lâcha un soupir de fatigue et de frustration,

\- Magnus, va te reposer ça fait presque toute la nuit que tu es debout en plus tu n'a rien mangé de la journée conseilla Ati

\- Je me reposerai quand j'aurai retrouvé mon mari claqua Magnus

\- Alors fais-le pour les enfants, tu devras être pour eux conseilla Maryse

Magnus regarda sa belle-mère et celle-ci le regarda maternelle avec les yeux bleu que Alec avait hérité, il capitula et alla dans leur chambre. Il vit la photo d'Alec posé sur la commode de la chambre et le pris dans ses mains et s'allongea sur son lit,

\- Où es-tu mon louveteau demanda Magnus

Il éclata en sanglot en serrant la photo de son époux dans ses bras, Ati entra dans la chambre de son fils en l'entendant pleurer. Son cœur se serra en le voyant dans cette état, elle lui caressa les cheveux ce qui l'apaisa avant de s'endormir paisiblement. Elle sortit de la chambre et referma la porte doucement, elle s'effondra dans les bras de Maryse.

\- Ati, il faut que tu sois forte pour Magnus et les enfants ainsi qu'Alec conseilla Maryse

\- Je sais mais c'est dur de voir mon fils dans cette état, je jure sur sa tête que je n'épargnerai pas ce salaud qui a kidnappé Alec promis Ati

\- Je serais de votre coté soutient Maryse

Jonathan entra à nouveau dans la chambre de son prisonnier, il vit Alec et remarqua les traces de larmes sur son visage.

\- Oh mon ange, il ne fallait pas que tu pleure. Tu verrais, on serait heureux toi et moi avec les jumeaux gloussait Jonathan dans une démence

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la recherche d'Alec continue et les cadeaux de Jonathan. Bisous glacé.**


	47. Chapter 46

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels Dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 46, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 46**_

Alec se réveilla sous les caresses sur son visage, il sourit sans ouvrir les yeux. La caresse s'arrêta un instant,

\- Arrête de me taquinait et embrasse-moi à la place sourit Alec les yeux fermé

Il sentit des lèvres posait sur lui, il fronçât les sourcils en sentant les lèvres de Magnus rêches alors que d'habitude celui-ci était doux. Il ouvrit les yeux pour trouver Jonathan l'embrasser à la place de Magnus, il le repoussa par terre en s'essuyant la bouche.

\- Comment as-tu osé m'embrassé s'écria Alec dégoûté

\- Tu m'as demandé de t'embrassé signala Jonathan

\- Parce que je croyais que c'était mon mari qui m'embrassait cracha Alec

\- Je suis désolé Alec, je ne le ferrai plus promis Jonathan

\- Alors laisse-moi partir chez moi s'exclama Alec

\- Non, tu vas rester avec moi toujours. Je te veux pour moi car tu m'appartiens, Magnus ne te mérite pas crois-moi avant toi il était un vraiment salaud avec beaucoup de personnes. J'ai fait une enquête sur lui en plus il allait se marié avec une femme qui la quittait à la veille de leur mariage, puis il est venue habiter ici. Il a eu plusieurs amants et maîtresses dans sa vie avant te connaître, c'est un don juan en plus il t'a mit enceinte et t'as épousé par nécessité mais dés que la première occasion il va te quitté pour un autre. Alors que moi je…s'arrêtai Jonathan en se prenant une gifle

Alec qui ne pouvait plus supporté que Jonathan dénigrait Magnus le gifla,

\- Je t'interdis de salir le nom de mon mari devant moi, je sais que Magnus a eu de nombreuses aventures avant moi. Il a voulut me demandé en mariage bien avant que je sois enceinte de lui, c'est moi qui lui demandé de m'épouser avant que les jumeaux viennent au monde. Magnus est quelqu'un que je mérite bien plus que toi, il m'aime de tout son âme et je l'aime à en mourir cracha Alec

\- Je suis désolé mon cœur à l'avenir je ne le dénigrerai plus s'excusa Jonathan

Alec le regarda noir, Jonathan se leva.

\- Je vais chercher ton petit déjeuné décréta Jonathan

Alec ne lui répondit rien et le regarda partir, il entoura ses genou de ses bras.

\- Magnus je t'en prie viens me retrouver mon amour supplia Alec en lâchant un sanglot

Alec sanglota en s'allongeant sur le lit dans une position fœtale, il sentit des fuites au niveau de ses tétons. Il savait que c'était l'heure de nourrir les jumeaux, il se mordit les lèvres en appuyant sur ses tétons pour retirer son lait. Ce qui le soulagea un peu, Jonathan entra dans la chambre avec un plateau de petit déjeuné. Il vit Alec appuyé sur ses tétons,

\- Alec, j'ai ramené un tire-lait pour que tu puisses retirer ton lait glissa Jonathan en lui montrant le tire-lait

Alec prit le tire-lait, Jonathan lui pointât du doigt la salle-bain sur le coté. Il alla dans la salle de bain, il enleva son t-shirt et commença à retirer son lait. Il sortit de la salle de bain avec le tire-lait remplie,

\- Je t'ai ramené le petite-déjeuné commenta Jonathan

\- Je n'ai pas faim claqua Alec en se couchant sur le lit

\- Il faut que tu mange mon amour, si tu ne mange pas tu vas tomber malade conseilla Jonathan

\- Je t'ai dis ne pas m'appelé comme ça s'écria Alec

\- D'accord j'arrêterai de t'appelé comme ça mais essaye de manger un peu souligna Jonathan

Alec était toujours dos à lui, Jonathan soupira et se leva.

\- Le plateau est sur la commode si tu as faim, j'ai acheté des vêtements pour toi et ils sont dans l'armoire commenta Jonathan

\- Laisse moi claqua Alec

Jonathan fit un sourire triste et s'en alla, l'oméga entendit la porte se verrouillé de l'extérieur. Il laissa ses larmes coulait de ses yeux, il se leva et pris des vêtements en s'enfermant dans la salle de bains. Il remarqua un miroir et le regarda dedans, il était extrêmement pâle et ses yeux était bouffis par les pleurs. Le seul réconfort qu'il voyait était sa marque d'imprégné et les suçons que Magnus lui avais qui commença à disparaître, il les toucha avec amour. Il prit son bain et ressortit de la salle de bain, ayant un peu faim il mangea le petit déjeuné. Il se recoucha sur le lit, Jonathan qui avait installé les caméras dans la chambre où il séquestré Alec le regarda en souriant.

\- Je suis heureux que tu sois là mon amour souffla Jonathan

Magnus tourna en rond dans l'appartement, Luke entra dans l'appartement.

\- Alors des nouvelles, demanda Magnus

\- Aucune piste pour l'instant tout ce qu'on a ce que il y avait quelqu'un suivait Alec partout où il allait répondit Luke

\- Et on sait c'est qui questionna Jace

\- On est en train d'enquêté la dessus répondit Luke

\- Et la meute ? questionna Magnus

\- Ils sont toujours essayé de pisté l'odeur d'Alec pour le retrouvé répondit Luke

\- Il faut le retrouver ça ferait presque quatre semaine que mon mari a disparut s'écria Magnus

\- Magnus calme-toi rassura Ati

\- Je me calmerai quand on aura retrouvé l'homme que j'aime et le père de mes enfants s'exclama Magnus

\- On le sait chéri mais ce n'est pas être dans cette état que tu vas avancer les choses gronda sa mère

Magnus allait s'enfermé dans sa chambre en claquant la porte, Jace voulut le rejoindre mais Maryse.

\- Laisse-le pour le moment conseilla Maryse

Magnus pris la photo d'Alec et le caressa du bout des doigts,

\- Mon amour, je te promets de venir te cherché bientôt promis Magnus en laissant échappé une larme

Alec câlinait au même moment sa marque d'imprégné avec amour, il pensa les derniers moments qu'il avait passé avec Magnus.

\- Magnus renifla Alec en lâchant un sanglot

Jonathan vint ouvrit la porte, il prit le plateau de repas en regardant le dos d'Alec.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur, dans quelque jours tout ira pour le mieux rassura Jonathan en touchant l'épaule d'Alec

Alec tressaillit à son contact,

\- NE ME TOUCHE PAS cria Alec en reculant contre le mur

\- Calme-toi, j'arrête de te toucher. Je viendrai plus tard commenta Jonathan en s'en sortant de la pièce

Alec sanglota et caressa sa marque avec amour et tendresse, il s'endormit épuisé à force de dormir. Il se réveilla quelque heure plus tard mais n'ayant pas la notion du temps, il compta mentalement le temps entre le petit déjeuné et le temps de sommeil. Jonathan entra à nouveau dans la chambre avec des livres et des jeux pour lui,

\- Je t'ai ramené de la distraction pour toi sourit Jonathan

\- Qu'est que ça va m'apporté cracha Alec

\- Tu ne t'ennuieras pas quand tu seras seul répondit Jonathan

\- Je ne veux rien provenant de toi, tu m'arraché à ma famille, à ma fratrie, à mes enfants et surtout à mon mari répliqua Alec

\- Je suis désolé mais ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est qu'un moment à passé ensuite nous serons tous heureux ensemble, toi, moi et les jumeaux rêva Jonathan

\- JAMAIS JE NE SERAIS HEUREUX AVEC TOI, TU M'ENTENDS cria Alec en le regardant froidement en se levant de son lit

\- Alec, calme-toi mon cœur calme-toi apaisa Jonathan

\- Tu m'arraché à mon bonheur d'être avec ma famille, à l'homme que j'aime sanglota Alec en tombant à genoux

Jonathan regarda Alec à genoux à pleuré par terre, il s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Alec se débattit un instant dans ses bras, il le tenait fermement. Alec se calma, Jonathan lui caressa les cheveux. Alec était complètement amorphe,

\- Tu serais heureux, je te le promets. Je serai un mari parfait à tes yeux mon Alec, un père aimant pour les jumeaux même si je ne suis pas leur père biologique. Ta famille seront bientôt auprès de toi mais il faudra que tu patience quelques temps mon Alec expliqua Jonathan en l'embrassant dans les cheveux

Alec ne faisait rien, Jonathan le regarda avec amour et tendresse.

\- J'ai mis des caméras pour te surveillé mon cœur, rassure toi je n'ai rien mis dans la salle de bain pour que tu es un peu intimité rougit Jonathan

\- Que veux-tu Jonathan demanda Alec d'une voix rauque

\- Quoi donc demanda Jonathan

Alec se détacha de lui et se mit debout en retirant sa chemise et son pantalon avant de se mettre nu devant lui,

\- Vas-y prends moi, je ne me débattrai pas alors prends-moi comme tu veux ordonna Alec

\- Alec, non je ne veux pas de cela s'exclama Jonathan d'horreur

Il prit une serviette et recouvris Alec avec, il lui prit dans ses bras. Alec le laissa faire sans le serrer,

\- Je ne veux que ton bonheur souhaite Jonathan

\- Alors si tu veux mon bonheur, laisse-moi repartir auprès de Magnus et mes enfants, répondit Alec

\- Non, Magnus ne te mérite pas il ne t'aime pas comme je t'aime Alec. C'est pour cela que je me associer avec l'ennemie de votre meute, ce Valentin Morgenstern mais c'était un homme mauvais en trahissant sa propre meute alors je l'ai trahis à son tour bien sûr je lui ai tiré dans la jambe parce que j'ai appris qu'il t'avait fais du mal et à nos enfants racontât Jonathan

Alec était choqué par lés révélation de Jonathan,

\- Alors je me suis dit que t'enlever est la meilleur chose pour toi que tu puisses être enfin à moi, alors je t'ai suivis depuis tu étais à sixième mois de grossesse surtout quand Magnus était partie au Texas en te laissant seul géré la grossesse voilà pourquoi je t'ai dis que Magnus ne te mérite pas. Moi je ne t'aurai jamais abandonné comme et allé m'amusé au Texas racontât Jonathan

Alec le repoussa violemment, il se rhabilla sans un mot sous le regard interloqué de Jonathan.

\- Laisse-moi clama Alec en se couchant sur le lit

\- D'accord mon amour, je vais te laissé tout seul. Je reviens j'ai des courses à faire pour nous deux expliqua Jonathan

Alec ne répondit rien et entendis qu'il s'en allait en refermant la porte à clefs, il se leva un instant et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Il sortit un téléphone de Jonathan dans sa poche, il l'avait volé en lui laissant le prendre dans ses bras. Il s'était déshabillé exprès pour qu'il ne soupçonne rien, il composa le numéro de Magnus avec fébrile. Le téléphone de Magnus sonna dans sa poche,

\- Allo répondit Magnus

\- Magnus interpella Alec heureux

\- Alec s'écria Magnus en alertant tout le monde

\- Magnus, je suis content de t'entendre mon amour. Les enfants vont bien questionna Alec ému

\- Les jumeaux vont bien moi aussi je suis heureux de t'entendre répondit Magnus d'une voix enroué

\- Je suis content que les enfants vont bien soulagea Alec

\- Alexander dis-moi où tu es pour que je viens te cherché questionna Magnus

\- Je ne sais pas Magnus, je suis enfermé dans une pièce sans fenêtre répondit Alec

\- Est-ce que tu sais au moins qui t'a enlevé questionna Magnus

\- C'est Jonathan Wayland qui m'a enlevé mais ce n'est pas tout il s'était allié avec Valentin pour que celui-ci l'aide à me capturé pour qu'il puisse être avec moi, mais Valentin l'a trahi et lui as tiré une balle dans la jambe et je ne sais pas si il est toujours en vie ou pas racontât Alec

\- Par les diables de l'enfer, hoqueta Magnus

\- Magnus, viens me cherché supplia Alec

\- Je te promets que je viendrai te retrouvé mon loup mais il faut que tu sois fort, dis-moi est qu'il t'a fait du mal questionna Magnus inquiet

\- Non il ne m'a rien fait de mal enfin il prend plutôt bien soin de moi, mais je ne supporte plus qu'il s'approche de moi. Je veux que tu surveille les jumeaux parce que il a projet de les enlever pour qu'on soit une famille lui et moi avec les enfants racontât Alec

\- Ecoute –moi mon amour, je vais te rappeler plus tard parce que Luke n'es pas pour qu'on puisse tracer ton appel mais ensuite on pourra te tracer pour te retrouver expliqua Magnus

\- D'accord mais fais-vite parce que je suis me caché dans la salle de bain car il a truffé des caméras dans la chambre où je suis commenta Alec

\- Le salopard jura Magnus

\- Magnus je t'aime avoua Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi, sois fort surtout ne lui montre pas ta faiblesse ou que tu lui as piqué son téléphone d'accord glissa Magnus

\- D'accord mais dépêche-toi répondit Alec

\- Je me dépêche, je te promets que d'ici quelques jours tu serras dans mes bras dans notre lit promis Magnus

\- Je t'attends renifla Alec

\- Bien je raccroche à tout suite raccrocha Magnus

Alec raccrocha et serra le téléphone prés de son cœur, pendant ce temps Magnus avait empressé tout le monde par l'appel d'Alec.

\- Luke arrive remarqua Clary en voyant son beau-père franchir la porte

\- Enfin te voilà, il faut retracer l'appel d'Alec s'empressa Magnus

Luke chargea une équipe de tracer l'appel d'Alec, Magnus était stressé qu'il tapota le doigt sur la table.

\- Ce n'est pas encore fini demanda Magnus impatient

Le traçage prends beaucoup de temps Magnus, alors il faut que tu sois patient répondit Luke

\- Ce n'est pas ta femme qui est enlevé par un salopard cracha Magnus

\- MAGNUS s'écria sa mère

\- Désolé mais mon mari est entre les mains d'un malade qu'il a failli le violé en le droguant, je ne sais pas ce qui l'est capable maintenant répliqua Magnus

\- On le sait tous mais ce n'est en te pressant les gens que tu va arriver à de meilleurs résultat conseilla Ati

Magnus regarda sa mère froidement, Maryse vint prés de lui. En ce moment seule la présence de Maryse permettait de calmer Magnus, elle lui caressa la joue

\- Alec ne voudrait pas te voir dans cet état, tu l'as entendue qu'il va bien pour le moment alors calme-toi conseilla Maryse

Magnus se calma doucement,

\- Magnus appelle-le commenta Luke

\- Magnus appela Alec et le mit sur haut-parleur pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre,

\- Allo répondit Alec

\- Mon amour tu es sur haut-parleur, Luke est en train de retracé l'appel pour te localisé commenta Magnus

\- D'accord est ce que tout le monde est là questionna Alec

\- Oui mon chéri, tout le monde est là répondit Maryse

\- Maman renifla Alec

\- Je suis désolé vieux frère de ne t'avoir pas protégé s'excusa Jace en pleurant

\- Ce n'est rien Jace, tu ne le savais pas mais est ce que tu vas bien s'inquiéta Alec

\- Tout roule répondit Jace

\- Les blondes sont toujours bien le seul souci qu'ils ont s'est leur neurones meurent de solitude nargua Magnus pour consolé Jace

Alec rigola en entendant la blague de Magnus qui fut rejoins par Jace dans son rire,

\- Mon corbeau, reviens-vite j'ai encore besoin de toi comme modèle nu sanglota Clary

\- Ma rouquine, ne t'en fais pas je serais ton model malgré que Jace me morde les fesses rigola Alec en pleurant

\- Tu veux voler ma copine râla Jace en consolant sa copine

\- Maman et Izzy questionna Alec

\- Izzy est avec les enfants, ton père est avec les membres du conseil pour te retrouver mon fils rassura Maryse

\- Et Max demanda l'aîné de la famille Lightwood

\- Il est ici avec Izzy à garder les enfants dans leur chambre répondit Ati

\- Ati, j'espère que tu n'en profite pas trop pour frapper mon mari blagua Alec

\- Il est toujours insupportable renifla Ati

\- Magnus, je veux entendre nos enfants demanda Alec

\- Attends répondit Magnus

Jace est partit cherché les enfants, Luke continua de localisé le signal d'Alec en s'approchant petit à petit. Alec entendit les gazouillements de ses enfants à travers le téléphone, il sanglota en les entendant.

\- Mes trésors sanglota Alec

\- On a repéré le signal mais il est trop faible, on ne sait pas où est vraiment la localisation exacte mais on sait où te cherché Alec s'exclama Luke

\- Tu entends mon amour encore de patience et tu seras dans mes bras souffla Magnus

Alec pleura de joie à l'idée de revoir sa famille,

\- Alec où es tu mon amour s'écria Jonathan

\- Oh non, il est de retour s'affola Alec

\- Ecoute –moi Alec, tu vas faire comme si rien n'était plus longtemps possible. Le temps que tout le monde arrive pour te sortir de là d'accord demanda Luke

\- D'accord répondit Alec

\- Alec tu es dans la salle de bain questionna Jonathan en cognat à la porte

\- Fous-moi la paix cria Alec

\- Je voulais juste te dire que je suis de retour et je t'ai rapporté des cadeaux lança Jonathan joyeux

\- Magnus, je t'aime avoua Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi, patiente encore un peu on vient te sortir de là répondit Magnus

\- Je te fais confiance sanglota Alec

\- Je t'aime, sois fort pour qu'enfin on puisse baptiser la porte rassura Magnus

\- J'ai hâte, je raccroche termina Alec

\- D'accord renchérit Magnus

Alec raccrocha et cacha le téléphone dans un endroit sûr pour que Jonathan ne le voie pas, il sortit de la salle de bain, Jonathan fonça sur lui.

\- Qu'est que tu faisais dans la salle de bain questionna Jonathan

\- En quoi ça te regarde grinça Alec en s'asseyant sur son lit

\- Mon chéri, tu es mon futur mari alors ça me regarde un peu mais si tu veux je te demanderai plus rien promis Jonathan

Jonathan prit des sacs et fouilla dans le sac, il sortit un costume de marié.

\- Regarde ce que j'ai acheté pour toi montra Jonathan

\- Qu'est que c'est ça questionna Alec d'une vois blanche

\- Ton costume de mariage pardi sourit Jonathan

Alec blêmit en voyant le costume de mariage,

\- Toi et moi nous allons nous mariés dans quelque temps sourit Jonathan béat

\- Je suis déjà marié s'écria Alec froidement

\- Mais pas dans cet état, on va se marié et tu verras nous serons très heureux ensemble conclût Jonathan dans une démence

\- Tu es fou constata Alec

\- Mais je ne suis pas fou Alec, je suis amoureux de toi depuis l'université. Quand je t'ai vu assis à ta place en train de réviser tes notes, j'ai vu de tes jolis yeux bleus si purs et si innocents que je suis tombé sous le charme. Et puis tu m'as présenté Magnus comme étant petit ami, j'ai été furieux que tu aies un petit ami. En plus tu avais couché avec lui le jour de notre rencontre, j'étais jaloux qu'il était en train de te possédé ton corps merveilleux. Alors je suis partie voir le gestionnaire des chambres qui me devait une faveur alors j'ai lui ai demandé qu'il change de chambre entre moi et ton colocataire, et il a fait j'étais plus prés de toi. Mais Magnus venait tout gâcher en s'immisçant entre nous, il te faisait comporté comme si tu étais à lui. C'est pour cela que j'ai voulu te drogué en mettant une pilule d'ecstasy dans ton verre lors de la fête de ma fraternité, mais je ne savais pas que tu étais un loup-garou qu'en plus ça te déclencherai tes chaleurs. Je me suis dit que je pourrais te soulager en couchant avec toi mais voilà que j'apprends que tu pouvais te soulager que par Magnus, toute la nuit je t'ai entendue crier de plaisir pendant qu'il te possédé et que tu en redemandé encore et encore racontât Jonathan en serrant les poings

Alec eut peur quand il serra les points, il avait peur que celui-ci le frappe.

\- Et puis tu as découvert que je t'avais drogué et tu as changé de chambre en me brisant le cœur, plus tard encore j'ai appris que tu étais tombé enceinte de Magnus et qu'il t'avait demandé en mariage avant de partir au Texas. A ce moment-là j'ai pensé t'enlever pour que tu sois à moi mais tu étais souvent gardé par ta famille et que je ne pouvais pas t'enlever alors j'ai patienté tranquillement et puis tu t'es marié à Magnus et ensuite tu as mis des jumeaux au monde, j'ai compris que c'était le bon moment pour t'enlever vu que tu étais affaiblis par l'accouchement. Et maintenant nous allons nous marié tout les deux, tu te rendre compte et on fera notre lune de miel à Paris en France rien que tout le monde. Ensuite nous aurons d'autre enfants en plus des jumeaux mais cela il faut que tu sois en chaleur rêva Jonathan

\- Jamais je ne te laisserais pas de me toucher, tu m'entends cracha Alec

\- Je le sais, j'attendrai ton consentement pour que tu me laisse te toucher. Ne t'en fais pas j'attendrai notre nuit de noce sourit Jonathan

Alec trembla de peur et pria que Magnus vint le délivrer avant qu'il soit marié de force à Jonathan,

\- J'ai déjà en parlé au prêtre pour nous unir ensemble et j'ai réservé une chambre à l'hôtel pour nous deux lors de notre nuit de noce, tu vois je suis prévoyant sourit Jonathan

Alec lui lança un regard noir, Jonathan lui sourit rêveur.

\- Bien sûr, on n'aura pas notre famille avec nous pour le célébré mais ils seront avec nous dans notre cœur glissa Jonathan

Alec le regarda s'enfoncé dans son délire, puis il lui fait montra des alliances pour le soi-disant mariage. Il le laissa tranquille en s'en allant en refermant bien la porte de la chambre à clefs, Alec se leva et pris le costume et le déchira de part en part avec haine. Jonathan le regarda faire à travers les caméras,

\- Mon Alec, je savais que tu allais déchirer ce costume s'est pour cela que j'ai réservé un autre. Quand nous serions marié tu oublieras vite Magnus pour être enfin à moi sourit Jonathan démence

Alec s'installa dans le lit dans une rage contenu, qu'il se déshabilla et se transforma en loup-garou. Il hurla son chant à travers la pièce, Jonathan devant l'écran était émerveillais par la transformation d'Alec. Alec regarda la porte t fonça dessus avec toute ses forces, Jonathan paniqua devant le comportement d'Alec. Il prit un fusil et mis une fléchette de sédatifs dedans, il se posta devant la porte de la chambre et l'ouvris pour tirer sur d'une fléchette dans le flanc. Alec tombât et inversa le processus de sa transformation, il se retrouva nu devant Jonathan.

\- Tu as été un méchant loup Alec, il faut que je te punisse comme mon père a fait avec ma mère en lui interdisant de manger pendant une semaine puni Jonathan

Alec haleta de peur avant de s'évanouir, Jonathan leva Alec et le posa sur le lit. Il regarda Alec qui était sur le lit,

\- Tu es vraiment parfait mon Alec sourit Jonathan

Jonathan le couvris d'une couverture et il regarda les lèvres d'Alec, il les caressa d'une tendresse.

\- Oh que j'envie de t'embrassé mon amour, te goûté à nouveau ses lèvres tentatrices rêva Jonathan

Jonathan se leva et se frappa mentalement,

\- Non Jonathan, tu lui as promis que tu attendrais qu'il te donne le feu vert pour que tu le touche se gronda Jonathan

Il s'en alla en fermant la porte de la chambre à clefs, il se coucha dan sa chambre d'en haut. Magnus avait rejoins la meute pour les recherche pour retrouver Alec, Wil vint le rejoindre de sa position.

 _\- L'odeur d'Alec est à peine perfectible dans cette région, son kidnappeur l'a bien caché ici_ supposa Will

 _\- Il faut trouver où est la maison_ ordonna Magnus

 _\- D'accord_ répondit Will

Will courut dans la forêt pour cherché la maison caché, Magnus fouilla dans les environs avant de se transformé en humain. Il regarda au delà de la forêt,

\- Alec, je viens te délivrer mon amour déclara Magnus avant de se transformer à nouveau

Il entendit l'alertement de Jace par ses hurlements, il rejoint Jace.

 _\- Jace_ appela Magnus

 _\- J'ai trouvé la maison mais il faut savoir si c'est bien là ou pas_ supposa Jace

 _\- Il faut que on attaque pour retrouver Alec_ répondit Magnus

 _\- NON PAS DE QUESTION,_ cria Luke en arrivant

 _\- Qu'est qu'on doit faire attendre encore_ cracha Magnus en grognant

 _\- Je sais que tu veux retrouver Alec mais si nous attendions qu'il sorte avec Alec de la cabane au moins on sera si il est armé ou pas_ expliqua Luke

Magnus gronda de frustration et écouta l'Alpha de la meute, Alec se réveilla de son sommeil. Il toucha son flanc où il avait reçus la fléchette, il geins de douleur en passant sa main dessus. Jonathan entra dans la chambre,

\- Tu es enfin réveillé mon cœur, je suis désolé de t'avoir tiré s'excusa Jonathan

\- T'es qu'un salopard, non seulement tu me retiens ici contre mon grès mais en plus tu n'arrête pas de dire que tu m'aime si tu m'aimais vraiment tu aurais dû me laisser avec l'homme que j'aime et mes enfants cracha Alec de douleur

\- Mais Alec je t'aime, Magnus ne peux pas t'aimer comme je le fait. Regarde jamais j'ai eu de conquêtes dans ma vie alors que lui il y avait beaucoup de conquêtes dans sa vie, il t'a volé ta virginité ainsi de ton innocente délira Jonathan

\- C'est moi qui lui ait offert ma virginité, tu veux raconte comment c'était. Je me suis éclaté en le laissant de me prend encore et encore, il me pilonnait comme un malade et je redemandai encore. Il martela comme un malade, ou soit j'adorai lui sucé la queue et il adorait jouit dans ma bouche et je l'avalai racontât Alec d'un rire froide

\- Arrête de raconter grinça Jonathan d'une colère sourde

\- Il l'adore quand je le chevauche car il me trouve érotique quand je le fais continua Alec sans l'écouté

\- Ça suffit Alec cria Jonathan

\- Quoi tu n'aimes pas que je te raconte quand j'écarte les cuisses devant mon mari et ce qu'il me fait trancha Alec

Jonathan le regarda froidement, Alec sourit béat devant l'attitude froidement de Jonathan.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, une fois que nous serions marié je laverais ton corps avec mes mains de celui de Magnus décréta Jonathan

\- Comme si je te laisserais me toucher cingla Alec

Jonathan le laissa dans la chambre seule, Alec se leva et s'habilla avant de se recoucher. Il pensa à Magnus et ses enfants,

\- Je dois encore patienter avant que Magnus vient me délivrer chuchota Alec

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le simulacre du mariage et la délivrance d'Alec. Bisous glacé.**


	48. Note

**Note**

 **Voilà comme d'habitude c'est pour prévenir que ma fics touche à sa fin, je voudrais savoir quels histoire voulez-vous et il y plusieurs histoires que je vous laisse choisir pour que je l'écrive une nouvelle :**

 **\- Le sultan et le voleur : Alec est un jeune voleur des rues vole pour nourrir sa famille qui est pauvre, en essayant de voler des gardes l'emmène devant le sultan Magnus qui passa un marché avec lui, celui devient son époux et en échange sa famille sera épargné. Rating M Malec, Sizzy, Clace**

 **\- Mafia : Robert Lightwood est l'un des chefs de la Mafia appelé Le cercle, mais un court d'un complot il fut piéger par un autre membre. Il croyait que tout était perdu quand il fut sauvé par un le chef de la mafia de la branche asiatique Magnus Bane. Rating M Malec**

 **\- Le prince maudit : Robert et Maryse sont les souverains d'Idris, ils sont les souverains les plus généreux et bon du royaume que leurs sujets adorait. Le seul ombre de ce bonheur est l'absence d'enfants au sein du couple royal, ils avaient consultés plusieurs spécialistes à ce sujet mais aucun résultat. Un jour un démon leur proposa de réalisé leur rêves mais avec une condition que leur enfant soit à chaque nuit un démon. Rating M Malec, Sizzy, Clace Mpreg**

 **\- Mon Neko à moi : Magnus va dans un refuge de animal et adopte un Neko au cheveu noir aux yeux bleu, celui-ci est très farouche et a beaucoup de peur du monde vu que son passé compliqué avec ses ancien maître. Rating M CLACE, MALEC, SIZZY. Mpreg**

 **\- Sanam Teri Kasam : Basé sur un film Bollywood sur le même nom, Magnus est quelqu'un qui n'aime personne et Alec est quelqu'un qui veut se faire aimer mais à cause d'une erreur, Alec se fait désapprouvait par sa famille. Magnus va venir en aide et ils tombent amoureux mais c'est une histoire d'amour sous le signe d'une malédiction. Rating T MALEC, SIZZY, CLACE**

 **\- Roméo doit mourir : Magnus s'est évade de prison après avoir entendu la nouvelle de la mort de son frère, il rentre à Idris pour venger sa mort. Il fait la connaissance d'Alexander qui lui aussi veut mettre un terme au affrontement de leurs familles après l'assassinat de son frère. Tiré du film de Roméo doit mourir Malec rating M**

 **\- Midnight sécrétary : Basé sur un manga du même titre, Alec se fait embauché comme secrétaire par l'entreprise Edom. Il est le secrétaire particulier de Magnus Bane un homme passionné de paillette et tenues excentrique et un vrai Casanova. Mais une nuit il découvre que son patron est un vampire. Rating M Malec, Sizzy, clace Mpreg.**

 **\- Ramaiya vastavaiya : Magnus est amoureux d'Alec. Mais pour gagner son amour et l'approbation de sa famille, il doit travailler dans la ferme familiale d'Alec et pour prouver qu'il est digne de lui. Basé sur le film Bollywood du même nom rating K+ Malec**

 **\- Magnifique : Magnus bane est une kinésithérapeute talentueux et délurée qui a déjà soigné de grands joueurs de Baseball. Un collègue lui propose de s'occuper d'un roi d'Idris et de s'installer pendant toute la durée du traitement dans son palais à Alicante. Le roi Robert Ligtwood n'est pourtant pas un patient facile : peu investi dans sa guérison, il a déjà renvoyé des dizaines de kinés avant lui. D'autre part, sa famille dirigée par la reine Maryse rigide et conservatrice, a un mode de vie très éloigné de l'exubérante et franche Magnus. Pourtant, le jeune homme accepte l'offre à la grande joie de sa sœur qui le verrait bien marié à un prince. Et justement, le roi Robert a un fils, le beau mais distant Prince Alexander qui est déjà fiancé à une autre et obsédé par la gestion des affaires de sa famille. Rating T Basé sur le film Bollywood Khoobsurat Malec**

 **\- Magnus Alexander : L'histoire de la reine Victoria version the mortal Instruments Malec rating M Mpreg**

 **\- Gadar : L'histoire d'amour entre Magnus un demi-démon et Alec un demi-ange déchiré par la guerre de leur deux peuple. Basé sur le film bollywood Gadar Rating M Malec Mpreg**

 **\- Virgin blood : Alec vit avec son père super sexy Magnus, comment vivre avec sa vie de lycéen quand on a un homme super sexy. Basé sur le manga du même nom rating T Malec**

 **\- Conflict Lover : Depuis que son frère Jace s'est enfuie, Alec était obligé d'épouser le fiancé de celui-ci. Son mari est énigmatique et parfois un peu S sur les bords comment va se dérouler leur vie de jeunes marié ? Basé sur un manga du même nom Rating M. Malec**

 **Voilà le choix d'histoire que je vous laisse choisir, je mettrai la suite de L'imprégnation ce soir comme promis.**


	49. Chapter 47

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review et de ton vote**

 **Heloisehenequin : Je prends note ton vote**

 **GayParadise : Je prends note de ton vote et je continuerais à te faire rêver promis**

 **Sissi1789 : Tiens ça fait un bail que tu n'avais pas mis de Review XD je prends note de ton vote**

 **Guest:** **I take note of your vote**

 **Merveille: Je prends note ton vote**

 **grenouille-Jordan : Je prends note de ton vote**

 **Kilynn : Tu es coupable de me laisser des Review la prochaine fois XD, je prends note de vote et ne t'inquiète pas mais je suis contente de savoir que tu continue de me suivre.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels Dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 47, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 47**_

Alec se réveilla encore une fois dans sa prison, il soupira longuement. Il se leva et alla dans la salle de bain, depuis qu'il est ici il se savait plus la notion du temps mais ayant subtilisé le téléphone de Jonathan il savait qui est l'heure. Il prit son bain et mit des vêtements, il sortit de la salle de bain. Jonathan avait emmené le plateau de petit déjeuné pour Alec,

\- Mon cœur, voilà le petit déjeuné sourit Jonathan

\- Je t'avais dit de ne pas m'appeler comme répliqua Alec froidement

\- Je suis désolé, c'est juste que nous allons nous marié bientôt commenta Jonathan

\- Je t'ai dis que jamais je ne me marierai avec toi s'énerva Alec

\- Tu me dis non maintenant mais quand nous serons devant le prêtre je suis sûr que tu diras oui sourit Jonathan

\- C'est ça quand le monde s'arrêta de tourné cracha Alec

\- Oh chéri, j'ai hâte de notre nuit de noce tout les deux. Le fait que je vais te possédé me donne des frissons rêva Jonathan

Alec frémit d'effroi et de dégoût en voyant le regard déshabilleur de Jonathan, Jonathan attrapa le visage d'Alec qui se débattait.

\- Tu sais, j'ai envie t'embrassé susurra Jonathan

\- Lâche-moi claqua Alec en le repoussant vivement

Jonathan tomba par terre,

\- D'accord, je m'en vais et je rapporterai ton déjeuné plus tard confia Jonathan

Il s'en allait en laissant Alec seul, Alec se leva et entra dans la salle de bain et se mit sous l'eau avant de se frotter sa peau là où Jonathan l'as touchait. Il ressortait malgré que celui-ci l'ait touché qu'au niveau des épaules, il se sentait sale devant son regard.

\- Magnus, dépêche-toi de venir me sortir d'ici murmura Alec

Jonathan avait sorti de la maison sous les regards de la meute, Magnus regarda Luke qui lui fit signe de la tête. Il se dirigea vers la maison, il regarda la pièce partout mais aucune trace d'Alec.

\- Alors questionna Jace

\- Le problème s'est que l'odeur d'Alec est très forte mais aucune trace de lui, ne gronda Magnus

Jace vérifia au à l'alentour de la pièce quand il remarqua les ordinateurs qui filmait Alec dans sa prison,

\- Magnus, viens voir cela cria Jace

Magnus vit rejoindre Jace et trouva les ordinateurs, il caressa l'écran en voyant Alec.

\- Ce type est vraiment malade s'énerva Jace

\- Il doit être caché dans un endroit caché conclût Magnus en vérifiant l'endroit

\- Mais où questionna Jace vérifiant de son coté

Jace fouilla en même temps que Magnus de son coté, Jace remarqua une grande armoire avec de l'air infiltré.

\- Je crois que j'ai découvert l'entrée trouva Jace

Magnus vint l'aidé à poussé l'armoire, ils trouvèrent une porte. Magnus ouvrit la porte et qui descendit vers une autre porte, mais celui-ci était fermé. Il força dessus mais il restait fermé, Alec à l'intérieur fronçât les sourcils en voyant qu'on forçait la porte.

\- Attends j'ai eu une idée quand moi et Alec on était petit à appris le morse quand l'un de nous était sous forme de loup et l'autre humain révéla Jace

\- Alors fais-le et dépêche-toi avant qu'il n'arrive souffla Magnus

Jace se mit devant la porte et commença à taper sur la porte en fréquence, Alec entendit la fréquence et sourit de soulagement en reconnaissant le morse de Jace. Il frappa à son tour,

\- Il dit qu'il est bien ici et que Jonathan à une clef pour la porte décrivit Jace

\- Dit-lui qu'on va défoncer la porte commenta Magnus

Jace tapa à nouveau, Alec lui répondit en fréquences.

\- Il dit que Jonathan a truffé des caméras comme il a fait mais aussi il a mit un système que si il essayait de défoncé la porte ça l'alerté tout de suite décrivit Jace

\- Le salopard jura Magnus

Alec tapota à nouveau, Jace lui répondit. Alec souffla de soulagement et d'amour avant de tapota à nouveau,

\- Qu'est qu'il dit questionna Magnus

\- Il m'avait demandé si tu étais avec moi et je lui ai répondu oui, il m'a dit te dire qu'il t'aimait décrivit Jace

\- Dis lui que je l'aime moi aussi et que je lui promets que je vais lui sortir de là commenta Magnus

Jace tapota pour transmettre le message, Alec jappa de bonheur. Il frappa en fréquence,

\- L'enfoiré jura Jace

\- Quoi donc demanda Magnus

\- Le connard a l'intention de marié Alec de force avec lui s'énerva Jace

\- Calme-toi, demande-lui où aura lieu la cérémonie demanda Magnus

Jace tapota à nouveau, Alec lui répondit.

\- Il dit qu'il n'en sait rien Jonathan a déjà acheté les costumes et les alliances, même réservé un prêtre pour la cérémonie décrivit Jace

\- Demande-lui si Jonathan a une arme ou pas souffla Magnus

Jace tapota à nouveau, Alec tapota pour lui répondre.

\- Il dit que si mais c'est pour lui mettre un sédatifs décrivit Jace

\- Je vois grinça Magnus

Alec tapota à nouveau frénétiquement, Jace grimaça d'horreur

\- Bordel, il nous demande de le sortir de là parce que Jonathan a envie de passer à l'acte avec Alec décrivit Jace

\- Par tous les diables jura Magnus

Jace tapota et Alec ferma les yeux de tristesse, ils entendirent un hurlement de loup.

\- Merde, il sera bientôt là compris Jace

\- Dis-lui qu'il sera bientôt là et qu'on doit partir mais on viendra le délivré bientôt commenta Magnus

Jace tapota vite, Alec répondit à nouveau.

\- Il dit que qu'il nous attendra et qu'il nous dit qu'il espère de nous voir décrivit Jace

\- On y va s'empressa Magnus

Jace et Magnus sortit en remettant en place, avant de sortir de la maison. Jonathan arriva joyeusement dans la maison et se dirigea vers dans la maison, Jace dû retenir Magnus pour ne pas se ruer sur Jonathan.

\- Calme-toi, on s'occupera de lui plus tard allez viens apaisa Jace

Magnus regarda Jonathan d'un air meurtrier avant de suivre Jace dans la forêt, Jonathan entra dans la maison et se dirigea vers la chambre où il tenait Alec prisonnier.

\- Alec chéri j'ai nos deux témoins s'exclama Jonathan de joie

\- Je m'en fous des témoins, jamais je ne me marierais avec toi cracha Alec assis sur le lit

\- Je sais que tu fais ton timide avec moi, et que tu m'aime au fond de toi. Tu verras quand nous serons devant le curé tu diras oui tout sera parfait délira Jonathan

\- Jamais je ne dirais oui à un malade mentale comme toi s'énerva Alec

Jonathan sourit avec démence et s'approcha d'Alec, Alec eut peur sur le coup en le voyant s'approcher vers lui.

\- Alec, chaque fois que tu me dis ça, ça me fais mal au cœur. Je t'aime de tout mon amour, Magnus ne te comblera jamais comme moi je le ferais susurra Jonathan en s'asseyant prés d'Alec

Alec recula d'un cran pour qu'il s'éloigne de lui, Jonathan se colla à lui avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Alec se débattait difficilement au vue la faiblesse qu'il avait avec le sédatif qui coulait toujours dans ses veines,

\- Lâche-moi protesta Alec

\- Je veux juste te serrer dans mes bras, tout va bien je vais te lâcher rassura Jonathan en le relâchant

Alec se leva en s'éloignant de lui en grognant de colère envers lui, Jonathan se leva.

\- Je vais ramener ton déjeuner en plus j'ai acheté ton dessert préféré sourit Jonathan en s'en allant

Alec se dirigea à nouveau dans la salle de bain, il se lava en frottant sa peau comme pour se débarrassé du toucher de Jonathan. Sa peau fut rougie par le frottement incessant que faisait preuve Alec, il ressortit en s'allongeant sur son lit en touchant sa marque d'imprégné avec amour. Jonathan revient avec un plateau de déjeuner avec deux assiettes,

\- Aujourd'hui nous allons manger ensemble comme des vrais amoureux, délira Jonathan

\- Je n'ai pas faim lâcha Alec en faisant dos à lui

\- Non, non, non mon chéri tu dois manger pour prendre des forces, sinon tu vas tomber malade allez mange avec moi conseilla Jonathan

\- Je te déteste, je préfère manger au sol que manger avec toi vociféra Alec

Alec entendit Jonathan soupira longuement, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermé à clefs. Il ferma les yeux de soulagement, il se leva en voyant le plateau repas. Il picorait un peu et il vit le soi-disant dessert qu'il avait emmené c'est-à-dire un moelleux au chocolat, il adorait avant les moelleux au chocolat mais maintenant il adorait tout les dessert en rapport avec les abricots depuis sa grossesse. Il soupira avant de se recoucher sur son lit, il s'endormit sur son lit. Jonathan le regarda en souriant à travers l'écran, mais il fut déçu en voyant Alec n'a pas mangé son dessert.

\- Ce n'est pas grave mon chéri que tu n'as pas mangé ton dessert mais au moins tu as mangé un peu sourit Jonathan

Alec se réveilla de son cauchemar qu'il venait de faire, il s'étreignit lui –même ayant peur.

\- Magnus sanglota Alec

Il sanglota de tristesse en voulant être dans les bras rassurant son mari, il s'endormit dans ses larmes. Le lendemain il sera réveilla, il n'avait pas envie de sortir dans son lit. Il soupira d'ennuie, il se mit à câliné sa marque d'imprégné. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller dans ses pensés, il revivait les derniers moments qu'il avait eu avec Magnus avant de l'enlèvement, il se souvient encore des caresses de Magnus pendant il lui faisait l'amour. Une partie de son anatomie se réveilla, il plongea sa main dans son pantalon et commença à se masturbé. Il étouffa ses gémissement de plaisir dans l'oreiller pour ne pas que Jonathan l'entendre, il était perdu dans ses souvenirs avec Magnus. Il se déversa en se mordant les lèvres, il reposa sa tête en retirant sa main dans son pantalon. Il se leva malgré lui pour se lavé, il ressortit quand il vit Jonathan avec un autre costume de mariage qu'il avait déchiré il y a quelque jours.

\- Aujourd'hui c'est notre mariage mon amour décréta Jonathan

\- Jamais je ne m'habillerai pour putain de mariage jura Alec

\- Mais tu va le faire ou sinon je vais t'obliger et tu ne va pas aimer si je t'oblige sourit Jonathan d'un regard menaçant

Alec déglutina et pris le costume malgré lui car il était encore trop faible par le manque de nourriture, il s'en voulait d'avoir fait sa tête de mule. Tout ce que il pouvait espérer s'est que Magnus et la meute viennent le délivré en vitesse, il enfila le costume de mariage avec dégoût. Il ressortit de la salle de bains, Jonathan hoqueta une exclamation de joie.

\- Je savais que ce costume t'irait à merveille complimenta Jonathan

Alec eut envie de vomir en voyant son regard sur lui, Jonathan sortit un seringue dans sa poche ce qui frissonna Alec de terreur.

\- Qu'est que c'est cela demanda Alec en reculant

\- Ça s'est juste un sédatif pour que tu t'endormes jusqu'à l'église pour ne pas que tu t'échappe mon amour répondit Jonathan en tapota sur le seringue

Alec recula quand Jonathan s'approcha de lui avec la seringue, il concentra sur ses dernières forces. Il le repoussa avec sa force de loup avant de courir dans l'escalier. Il arriva en haut de la porte, il allait le franchir quand il sentit une douleur vive dans son dos. Il s'écroula par terre, Jonathan arriva avec un fusil à fléchette,

\- Eh bien mon amour tu me donne vraiment du fil à retordre répliqua Jonathan

Il leva Alec en style marié avant de l'attacher dans la voiture, il monta dans la voiture et conduisit la voiture. La meute avait vu son départ avec Alec,

 _\- On les suit_ ordonna Luke

Toute la meute hochait la tête et s'élançaient à la poursuite de la voiture, Jonathan sifflota dans la voiture la marche nuptiale.

\- J'ai hâte qu'on dise nos vœux mon cœur, et que tu me dis oui devant le prêtre. Quand nous finirions nous marié, on ira à l'hôtel et là-bas nous célébrons notre nuit de noce avant de nous envoler pour Paris pour notre lune de miel. Je vais t'avoué une chose, j'espère que pour notre voyage de noce tu tomberas enceinte de moi. Comme ça nous aurons nos propres enfants, tout les deux je sais que je t'avais promis que j'adopterais les jumeaux mais je veux un enfant qui sera un moitié moi et un moitié de toi avoua Jonathan en regardant le rétroviseur.

Alec était endormi attaché et bâillonné, Jonathan sourit.

\- Quand nous rentrerons ici, nous achèterons une maison prés de la forêt pour que nos enfants si ils hériteront tes gènes de loup pourront courir dans toute la forêt. Bien sûr nous irons voir ta famille, je sais qu'ils seront heureux que tu t'es marié à moi, bon le seul ombre du tableau sera Magnus mais ne t'en fais pas à notre retour d'ici tu lui demanderas le divorce et la garde des jumeaux exclusifs ainsi nous serons une vrai famille toi, moi et les enfants rêva Jonathan

Alec remua dans son sommeil mais ne se réveilla pas, Jonathan continua son monologue.

\- Mon père avait fait la même chose avec ma mère, il est tombé amoureux d'elle et l'a enlevé. La pièce que tu étais et bien c'était sa chambre, papa l'avait arrangé pour qu'elle soit à son aise. Au début maman était comme toi Alec, elle détestait papa et jeta des objets à son visage ce qui le blessait à assez souvent. Papa a épousé maman, malgré sa réticence. Il l'a emmené à Londre pour leur voyage de noce, j'ai été conçue pendant leur lune de miel. A leur retour maman était devenu follement amoureuse de papa, elle a quitté son mari de l'époque et oui maman était mariée avec un méchant monsieur qui la faisait souffrir. Ensuite je suis né et ce qui les a comblés de joie, j'ai grandi dans l'amour de maman et papa. Et puis un jour maman a commencé à changer pour devenir hystérique que papa l'enfermait dans la chambre pour la punir, papa ne m'a jamais mis dans la chambre car j'ai été toujours sage pas maman. J'entendais les supplications de maman pour lui dire de sortir de là et la ramenai chez elle, papa ne l'écoutai pas. Puis un jour maman est redevenu normal ce m'as rendu heureux, nous étions enfin une famille. Pendant des années nous étions heureux et puis un jour tout bascula quand papa était parti faire les courses pour maman, j'étais en train de jouer quand j'ai entendu maman faire ses valises. J'ai cru que maman faisait ses valises avec celle de papa et moi pour qu'on parte en vacances, quand je lui ai demandé où nous partons racontât Jonathan dans ses souvenirs

Il serra le guidon du volant avec forces, il serra la mâchoire avec les yeux de démence.

\- Elle m'a regardé avant de me giflé avec forces, elle m'a traité de tout les noms. Elle a dit plein de méchanceté sur papa, en disant que papa l'avait enlevé de son mari qu'elle aimait et ses enfants qu'elle avait avec lui. Elle clama que papa l'avait drogué avec des médicaments pour qu'elle soit comme ça, elle m'avoué qu'elle ne m'avait jamais aimé car je ressemblais trop à papa. Je lui ai répondu que je l'aimais en dépit du fait qu'elle ne va pas bien, elle a éclatait de rire en continuant à faire ses valises. Elle est partit avec ses valises, j'avais essayé de la retenir mais elle m'a frappé. Heureusement papa est arrivé et l'arrêté de son départ, elle avait recommencé à faire l'hystérique. Ils se sont enfermés dans la chambre, puis j'ai entendu maman hurlait contre papa avant de ne plus entendre maman. Papa est ressortit quand il s'est accroupie devant moi en me disant que maman avait eu une crise cardiaque en ayant fait sa crise hystérique, papa a appelé plein de monsieur en noir qui est venu chercher maman avant de l'a mettre dans un cercueil et l'enterré. Papa et moi a déménageait ensuite pour venir ici, papa est devenu aigri envers tout le monde sauf envers moi car il disait que j'étais son trésor tant que je suis sage. Papa a continuait à s'occupé de moi quand il est tombé malade, puis il a rejoins maman au seul racontât Jonathan en laissant une larme coulait

Jonathan essuya la larme de sa joue, il sourit de démence.

\- Quand papa est partie, oncle Jerry le frère de papa m'a pris sous son aile. Lui aussi était gentil avec moi, il m'offrait plein de cadeaux parce que j'étais toujours sage. J'ai grandi et quand je suis arrivé à l'université je t'ai rencontré Alec, tu étais si parfait que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. J'ai tout avoué à oncle Jerry, il m'a dit que il m'aimait toujours malgré que je suis gay et que je t'aimai. Et puis je t'ai fait ta connaissance, tu m'a encore charmé avec ton sourire innocente j'ai été conquis. Hélas tu m'as avoué que tu sortais avec Magnus, j'ai été jaloux de voir ce sourire amoureux que tu affiché pour lui. Alors je me suis dit que je ferrais comme papa qui a rendu mama folle de lui, alors je t'ai drogué mais je ne savais pas à ce moment-là que tu étais un loup-garou assez spécial. Ensuite j'ai vu Magnus te possédé toute une nuit, je suis resté presque toute la nuit devant la chambre en vous observant toi et Magnus en train de faire l'amour. J'ai été jaloux et tu redemandé qu'il te possède encore et encore, je te voyais jouir plusieurs fois sous ses assauts. Je voulais tellement que ce soit moi qui te fasse jouir comme ça, mais ensuite tu as découvert que c'est moi qui t'ai drogué. J'ai été anéanti quand tu as changé de chambre, oncle Jerry m'a beaucoup soutenue pendant ma dépression. Puis j'ai rencontré Valentin Morgenstern, il voulait venger de ta meute qu'il lui a pris sa femme et sa fille. Je me suis allié à lui pour t'avoir parla Jonathan

Alec s'était réveillé depuis un moment et l'avait écouté quand il racontait son enfance, il se débattait pour se détaché de ses liens.

\- Aujourd'hui nous allons nous marié, je suis tellement content et heureux. Tu verras comment nous serions heureux tout les deux, oncle Jerry nous attends à l'église pour nous donner notre bénédiction s'exclama Jonathan joyeusement

Jonathan se gara devant une petite église, il sortit de la voiture avant de sortir Alec qui se débattait dans ses bras.

\- Voyons Alec chéri cesse de débattre renfrogna Jonathan

Il l'a emmena dans l'église, Alec vit un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année se tenir devant l'église.

\- Alec voici oncle Jerry, oncle Jerry voici Alec Lightwood mon fiancé présenta Jonathan

L'homme qui ressemblait un peu à Jonathan le regarda sévère avant de faire un sourire heureux sur son visage,

\- Il est très beau Jonathan, si j'étais encore jeune et gay peut-être que je me marierai avec lui taquina l'oncle de Jonathan

\- Mon oncle s'offusqua Jonathan

\- Je plaisantai mon neveu, venez tout les deux la cérémonie va commencer informa Jerry

Alec se débattait violemment dans les bras de Jonathan, mais à cause du sédatif il était encore engourdit. Magnus courrait tout allure sous sa forme de loup en suivant la trace l'odeur d'Alec, Jace courait à ses cotés qu'ainsi que tout les membres de la meute. Il arrivait presque à l'église où l'odeur d'Alec faisait plus fort,

 _\- Je suis presque là mon amour, accroche-toi encore un peu_ pensa Magnus

Jace feula doucement prés de Magnus en répondant la même chose que lui, Magnus hurlait dans la forêt pour prévenir Alec de son arrivé imminent. Alec avait entendu le hurlement de Magnus, il sourit de joie après plusieurs semaines sans avoir senti l'odeur de son Alpha. Il se délectait de son odeur que le vent ramené, Jonathan ayant entendu l'hurlement de loup pris peur.

\- Vite oncle Jerry, il faut commencer la cérémonie de mariage s'empressa Jonathan

\- Oui répondit Jerry

Jerry appela le prêtre qui arriva pour commencé son office, Alec essaya de se libéré de la poigne de Jonathan. Il regarda le prêtre pour qu'il l'aide mais celui-ci avait un flingue pointé sur la tempe par l'oncle de Jonathan

\- Je vais procéder par une petite prière pour que dieu bénisse cette union commença le curé

Alec cria à travers son bâillon, il essaya de retenir de ses larmes et pria l'ange que Magnus arrive à temps.

\- Nous allons commencer par les vœux, Jonathan, annonçât le curé

\- Alec, je suis fol amoureux de toi depuis l'université. Chaque jours qui passe je ne cesserai de ne jamais t'aimait, je t'aimerai toi et tes enfants comme si ils étaient les miens et aujourd'hui par la bénédiction de mon once et de dieu je fais de toi mon époux récita Jonathan

\- Alec, c'est à vous informa le curé

L'oncle de Jonathan prit place prés d'Alec en retirant le flingue sur la tempe du curé, Jonathan sortit un petit carton et le donna à son oncle.

\- Ce sont les vœux d'Alec, que j'ai écrit moi-même annonçât Jonathan fière

\- Je vais lire pour lui, Jonathan aujourd'hui je me tiens devant toi parce moi aussi je t'aime. J'ai compris mon erreur en me mariant avec Magnus, car j'ai crus en le véritable amour dans ses bras alors qu'en fait c'est avec toi que je sais que le vrai amour est avec toi. Je suis heureux d'être à tes coté pour toujours, à cet instant je veux lier ma vie avec le tien pour l'éternité. Les jumeaux auront un père aimant en grandissant auprès de toi, j'accepte que nous aurons d'autre enfants à nous pour représenté notre amour qui est si pur lut son oncle

Alec fit un regard de dégoût en écoutant le discours de l'oncle de Jonathan, il préférait mourir que laissait Jonathan s'approchais de ses enfants de lui et de Magnus. Il essayait de trouver une solution pour attirer plus vite Magnus à l'église, quand il eut une idée en faisant exploser ses phéromones. Dehors Magnus commença à sentir les phéromones d'Alec pleine de panique, il accéléra ses pas pour arriver le sortir de là. Jace le suivit de prés ayant lui aussi ressentit la panique et la peur dans les phéromones d'Alec, Alec continua de faire exploser ses phéromones pendant que le curé continua son office.

\- A présent, Jonathan Wayland voulez-vous prends pour époux Alec Lightwood pour légitime époux demanda le prêtre

\- Oui répondit Jonathan

\- A présent Alec Lightwood voulez-vous prends pour époux Jonathan Wayland pour légitime époux demanda le curé

Alec fit non de la tête,

\- Oui il accepte répondit Jerry

\- Maintenant les alliances, demanda le curé

L'oncle de Jonathan présenta les alliances à Jonathan qui lui prit,

\- C'était les alliances e tes parents informa son oncle

\- Merci mon oncle remercia Jonathan ému

\- Maintenant à présent répété après moi Jonathan Wayland je te prends Alec Lightwood pur légitime époux dans la joie et la tristesse, dans le bonheur et le malheur, dans la santé et la maladie, dans la richesse et la pauvreté et dans le meilleur et pour le pire jusqu'à la mort nous sépare parla le curé

\- Je te prends moi Jonathan Wayland comme légitime époux Alec Lightwood dans la joie et la tristesse, dans le bonheur et le malheur, dans la santé et la maladie, dans la richesse et la pauvreté pour le meilleur et pour le pire jusqu'à la mort nous sépare répéta Jonathan en passant l'alliance au doigt d'Alec

\- Bien a présent Alec répéta après…

\- TOI LE CURE CONTINUE LA CEREMONIE ET JE TE BOUFFE TOUT CRUE menaça Magnus entra dans l'église nu

Alec fut soulagé de voir Magnus, qu'il en pleura de joie. Jonathan fut enragé de voir Magnus,

\- C'est une cérémonie de mariage privé signala l'oncle de Jonathan

\- Il n'y aura pas de mariage espèce de gros connard, je suis venu récupérer mon mari cracha Magnus en pointant son doigt sur Alec

\- Il n'est plus ton mari à présent, il est presque le mari de mon neveu hurla Jerry

\- Je vais te répété que Alec est à moi et que c'est mon mari cracha Magnus froidement

\- C'est que nous allons voir claqua l'oncle de Jonathan en claquant

Des gardes en costumes vinrent entrer dans l'église par derrière, Magnus croisa les bras et les regarda d'un air provocateur.

\- Il n'y pas que moi qui est venue seul, LUKE, JACE cria Magnus

Presque toute la meute entra dans l'église sous la surprise des gardes, Jace se jeta sur un garde en le mordant sauvagement. Alec fut heureux de voir son frère, Magnus s'avança vers eux. Jonathan fut choqué pour le moment, le curé en profita de l'agitation pour mettre les voiles. L'oncle de Jonathan pointât le pistolet sur la tempe d'Alec,

\- Bouge plus sinon je lui éclate la cervelle menaça Jerry

\- Espèce de gros merde insulta Magnus en continuant d'avancé

\- Je t'ai dis de ne pas t'approcher menaça Jerry en appuyant plus le flingue

\- Vas-y tire mais à la minute où tu tueras Alexander, tout les loups ici présent vont te tombé dessus et te dévoré vivant avertis Magnus froidement

Jace vint prés de Magnus en montrant les crocs plein de sang des gardes, il grogna envers l'oncle de Jonathan et jappa furieusement. L'oncle de Jonathan paniqua devant le regard menaçant de Jace sous sa forme de loup, il prit peur avant de s'en allait lâchement en traînant son neveu dans son sillage.

\- Luke interpella Magnus

Luke hurla et poursuivit l'oncle et le neveu avec la bande, Magnus s'approcha d'Alec et délivra et le débâillonna. Alec tomba dans ses bras sous l'émotion, Magnus l'attrapa et le serra dans ses bras.

\- C'est fini mon amour rassura Magnus

Jace regarda son frère dans les bras de son beau-frère et Magnus lui fit signe qu'il s'occupait d'Alec avant de partir rejoindre la meute, Alec sanglota de soulagement dans les bras de son mari qui le serra dans ses bras.

\- J'avais cru que je ne te verrais plus sanglota Alec

\- Je suis là maintenant rassura Magnus

Alec ne lâchais plus Magnus, Magnus l'embrassa passionnément pour lui prouvait qu'il était là. Alec répondit à son baiser, il sentit son odeur après plusieurs semaines sans le respirer. Il le respirait à plein nez, il sentit son désir augmenté sous l'odeur de Magnus. Magnus grogna de plaisir en sentant les phéromones de désir d'Alec,

\- Alec appela Magnus

\- Fais –moi oublier s'il te plait mon amour s'il te plait, je veux te sentir prés de moi supplia Alec

Magnus lui serra dans ses bras avant de se remettre à l'embrasser, Alec soupira d'aise. Il lui fit enlever son costume de mariage reporté, Alec gémissait de plaisir sous les caresses de Magnus remplies d'amour et de tendresse. Magnus arriva prés de son membre excité et le mit en bouche pour le suçotait, Alec rejetait sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir, Magnus fit glissé ses doigts dans l'intimité débordant de miel d'Alec. Alec gémissait de plaisir en secouant la tête, Magnus s'avançait vers l'intimité d'Alec pour lapait son miel et aspira son précieux liquide. Il revint embrasser Alec tendrement, il le pénétrait avec amour. Alec gémit de plaisir et de satisfaction, il appuya sur les fesses de Magnus pour qu'il le pénètre encore plus. Il bougea ses hanches en Alec, il criait de plaisir en balançant la tête. Magnus lui fit plusieurs suçons dans son cou, Alec fit exploser ses phéromones qui fut rejoins par les phéromones de Magnus. Alec serra Magnus dans ses bras en criant son nom comme une litanie, Magnus le laissait faire et continua de ondula en lui. Alec se déversa sur Magnus, après quelque coup Magnus se déversa en lui. Alec fit couler des larmes qui furent recueillis par Magnus,

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Alec sourit avant de s'évanouir sous l'émotion, Magnus attendit le nœud soit défait pour se retirer d'Alec. Il se retira et mit le pantalon de mariage d'Alec, et passa la chemise sur Alec pour le recouvrir et le porta en style marié. Jace les attendait dehors sous forme de loup,

\- Tu peux nous ramener demanda Magnus

Jace hocha la tête et s'accroupit pour permettre Magnus de s'installait sur son dos avec Alec, il s'élança dans la forêt avec le couple. Arrivé vers la forêt des Lightwood, ils se dirigeaient vers le manoir où tout le monde était rassemblé. Maryse et Robert se précipitaient vers eux,

\- Alec cria Maryse en voyant son fils dans les bras de son gendre

\- Il l'est simplement endormi rassura Magnus

\- Emmène-le dans mon bureau commenta Maryse

\- Non, je suis désolé mais vaux mieux que je l'emmène à l'appartement au moins quand il sera réveillé. Il ne va pas paniquer en voyant l'appartement conseilla Magnus

\- D'accord, de toute façons Izzy et tout le monde sont là-bas renchérit Robert

Ils se dirigeaient vers l'appartement, tout le monde fut heureux de voir Alec dans les bras de Magnus. Magnus le déposa dans leur chambre, et l'embrassa dans son sommeil.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le réveil et la crise de d'angoisse d'Alec. Bisous glacé.**


	50. Chapter 48

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **GayParadise : Jonathan était complètement fou c'est pour cela qu'il parlait comme un enfant en racontant son enfance**

 **Kilynn : Tu prends ta punition au sérieux, c'est très bien. La figure paternelle l'a rendu cinglé c'est pour cela, XD**

 **Guest de l'émoi : Je prends note de vote**

 **Peyloveluc : Je prends note de ton vote**

 **Clarinette : Une histoire s'achève pour commencer une nouvelle histoire ) je prends note de ton vote**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! J'ai oublié de précisé que les votes se termineront dans une semaine alors continué pour votre fics que vous voulez que j'écrive !**

 **Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 48, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 48**_

Alec remua dans son sommeil, il sentit une caresse sur lui. Il se réveilla et la caresse se faisait toujours sur lui, il tressaillit avant de d'ouvrir les yeux.

\- Ne t'approche pas de moi s'écria Alec en se levant

\- Alec, tout va bien tu es en sécurité maintenant rassura Magnus en le prenant dans ses bras

Alec reconnut l'odeur de Magnus, il se calma doucement. Il s'accrocha très fort à Magnus,

\- Ce n'est pas un rêve, tu es vraiment là réalisa Alec

\- Oui je suis là assura Magnus

Alec sanglota de soulagement dans les bras de son mari, Magnus le réconforta en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes.

\- Tu es enfin chez toi réconforta Magnus

\- Si tu savais à quel point, j'ai eu peur dans cette chambre seul avec lui sanglota Alec

\- Je sais apaisa Magnus

Ils entendirent toquer à la porte de leur chambre, Alec eut peur pendant un moment. Il se calma quand il vit sa mère entrait dans leur chambre,

\- Alec appela Maryse d'une voix douce

\- Maman sanglota Alec en allant se réfugiait dans les bras de sa mère

Maryse ravala ses sanglots pour ne pas inquiétait son fils, elle le rassurait de son odeur.

\- Ça va mieux demanda Maryse

Alec hocha la tête, Maryse leva son fils avec lui.

\- Tout le monde veut te voir en plus les jumeaux te réclament signala Maryse

\- Je veux voir mes enfants souffla Alec

\- Viens avec moi pour les voir demanda Maryse

Maryse regarda Magnus qui lui hocha la tête pour l'aidé à soutenir Alec, Alec soutenue par sa mère et son mari sortit de sa chambre. Il vit toute sa famille dans le salon, Izzy se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant avec Max. Il les serra dans ses bras en les embrassant pour se rassurer qu'ils étaient là, il entendit les jumeaux pleuraient dans les bras de Clary et Ati. Il les regarda en s'avançant vers eux, il les prit dans ses bras. Il les embrassa à tour de rôles, il regarda ses enfants qui avaient un peu grandi.

\- Magnus regarde ils ont grandi remarqua Alec

Magnus le prit dans ses bras avec ses enfants,

\- Je sais mon chéri mais les enfants t'ont toujours réclamé et c'était difficile de les calmé sans toi expliqua Magnus

\- Mes trésors papa est là maintenant embrassa Alec

Alec les serra fort dans ses bras, toute la famille décida de laissé Alec seul, Alexis gazouilla dans les bras d'Alec avant de s'agripper à sa chemise.

\- Je crois qu'il a faim remarqua Magnus

\- Comment vous avez durant…s'étouffa Alec d'un tremblement

\- Ta mère a essayé de les faire habitué au biberon mais Alexis et Anna étaient dur d'accepté le biberon avoua Magnus

\- Mais comment vous avez fait pour les nourrir demanda Alec

\- Nous attendions qu'ils avaient vraiment faim pour les donner le biberon mais à mon avis ils veulent toujours le sein gloussait Magnus

Alec rougit légèrement devant le gloussement de Magnus, Magnus passa sa main sur la chemise pour le déboutonné pour Alec. Alec se mordit les lèvres, Alexis saisit le téton d'Alec pour boire le lait. Alec sentit un soulagement en sentant la bouche de son fils sur son téton, Magnus l'embrassa sur la tempe.

\- Ça va demanda Magnus

\- Tout va bien, je suis juste heureux de sentir mon fils prés de moi sourit Alec

Alexis termina de téter le sein de son père, Magnus le prit dans ses bras pour lui faire retirer son lait. Alec prit sa fille qui gémissait avant de prendre sa pitance auprès d'Alec, il l'embrassa sa fille sur le front. Anna termina aussi de boire son lait, Alec lui fit retiré son rôt. Magnus lui prit et la coucha prés de son frère dans le transat,

\- Est-ce que tout va bien s'inquiétait Magnus

\- Oui, je suis heureux d'être enfin être à la maison avec toi répondit Alec l'étreignant

Magnus le serra fort dans ses bras,

\- Moi aussi mon amour souffla Magnus

Alec se laissa aller mais quand Magnus lui répondit, il se tendit ce qui remarqua Magnus. Magnus passa sa main dans son dos,

\- Je suis là mon loup, je suis là rassura Magnus

Alec se détendit dans les bras de son mari,

\- Magnus, pendant un moment est ce que tu peux éviter les mots tels que mon amour, mon cœur et mon chéri s'il te plait demanda Alec

\- Tout ce que tu voudras bébé répondit Magnus compris

Alec se retira de Magnus, il se dirigea vers la cuisine.

\- Je vais faire le dîner lança Alec

\- D'accord termina Magnus

Alec fit le repas et installa sur la table, Magnus s'installa sur la chaise.

\- Ça sent super bon bébé complimenta Magnus

Alec sourit, ils mangeaient en discutant de tout et de rien, après le repas ils installaient devant la télé.

\- Tu veux que je te coule un bain proposa Magnus

\- Oui, je veux bien répondit Alec

Magnus alla dans la salle de bains, il revint dans le salon.

\- C'est bon, tu peux aller prendre ton bain susurra Magnus

\- Merci mon amour répondit Alec

Alec se leva et l'embrassa avant d'aller prendre son bain, quand il ressortit de la salle de bain et il se changea et mit un pyjama qui couvrait tout son corps. Magnus leva la tête de son livre,

\- Tu aimais mettre ton corps en valeur avec moi remarqua Magnus

Alec s'allongea prés de lui, Magnus le pris dans ses bras. Il se blottit contre son corps,

\- Ce sera pour quelque jour mais çà va aller tenta Alec

\- Tu es sûr demanda Magnus

Alec hocha la tête et s'endormis dans les bras de Magnus, Magnus l'embrassa sur le front et éteignis la lampe de chevet après avoir allumé le baby-phone. Au beau milieu de la nuit, Magnus se réveilla en entendant Alec cria dans son sommeil.

\- Non laisse-moi, Magnus viens me cherché, laisse-moi, au secours, non sanglota Alec

\- Alec, réveille-toi s'il te plait secoua Magnus

Alec se réveilla mais ne reconnut pas Magnus tout de suite, il le poussa loin de lui avant de se lever.

\- NE T'APPROCHE PAS DE MOI cria Alec

\- Alexander, c'est moi Magnus apaisa Magnus

Alec se prit la tête dans ses mains avant de crier,

\- Tu n'es pas Magnus, ne t'approche pas de moi et ne me touche pas sanglota Alec en criant

Magnus alluma la lampe de chevet, Alec était toujours perdu dans ses délires. Magnus se leva et s'approcha de lui, il attrapa Alec qui se débattait dans ses bras. L'oméga se débattit dans les bras de son Alpha,

\- Calme-toi, c'est moi tout va bien tu es à la maison avec nous réconforta Magnus

Alec se réveilla de son délire et s'accrocha à son mari en pleurant, Magnus lui caressa son dos pour le réconforté.

\- Pardonne-moi de ne pas t'avoir reconnu, pardonne-moi s'excusa Alec en pleurant

\- Je ne t'en veux pas bébé, calme-toi réconforta Magnus

Alec s'endormi doucement dans ses bras, il le porta et le mis dans leur lit avant de le recouvrir d'un drap. Magnus alla dans la chambre des jumeaux pour savoir si tout va bien et avant de se retourné dans le lit, il regarda le visage détendu de son mari. Il repensa au délire de son oméga, il étouffa un sanglot quand il pensa qu'Alec le prenait pour Jonathan. Il s'assoit dans le salon et pleura de tout son soûl de ce qui venait se passé, il se reprenait en avalant ses larmes. Il se mit au lit avec son mari, le lendemain il se réveilla sous l'odeur du petit déjeuné. Il se prépara et allait dans la cuisine où Alec faisait cuire le petit-déjeuner, il l'encercla par derrière ce qui le tendit légèrement avant de se détendre dans les bras de son Alpha.

\- Les jumeaux, demanda Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

\- Ils sont dans le transat en train de gazouillait répondit Alec

Magnus continua à l'embrassant dans le cou, il passa sa main sous la chemise d'Alec. Alec soupira d'aise en répandant ses phéromones, Magnus grogna de plaisir en les sentant. L'oméga passa sa main derrière la nuque de Magnus, il pencha la tête pour embrasser Magnus langoureusement. Alec se retourna et l'embrassa, Magnus dévia ses lèvres dans son cou. Alec gémit de plaisir avant de sentir le brûlé, il le repoussa vivement avant d'éteindre le feu sous leur petit déjeuné.

\- Ben zut le petit-déjeuner est un peu cramé soupira Alec en raclant la poêle

Magnus prit un des morceaux de bacon brûlé pour le manger,

C'est encore mangeable constata Magnus

\- Tu ne vas pas manger ce truc brûlé s'offusqua Alec

\- Oui, pourquoi pas sourit Magnus

\- Tu es fou sourit Alec avant de se tendit

\- Je suis fou de toi susurra Magnus en s'approchant de son mari

Alec se détendit en entendant les mots de son mari, il le serra dans ses bras. Magnus le serra pendant un moment avant de se séparé de lui,

\- On va manger un bout parce que j'ai la dalle s'exclama Magnus

\- On croirait entendre Jace remarqua Alec

\- Ne me compare pas avec la blonde aux 2 neurones s'il te plait parce que à ce niveau j'ai plus de cervelle que lui rétorqua Magnus

Alec roula des yeux de la remarque de son amant, ils mangeaient son petit déjeuné.

\- Magnus, que est devenu Jonathan et son oncle demanda Alec

\- Luke et la meute l'ont arrêté répondit Magnus

\- Ils sont en prison questionna Alec

\- Non tu connais la loi répondit Magnus

Alec hocha la tête, il ne demande plus rien.

\- Tu veux aller chez tes parents aujourd'hui proposa Magnus

\- Oui, j'ai l'impression que je vais étouffer dans l'appartement répondit Alec

Magnus lui sourit et l'aida à prépara les jumeaux, Alec se prépara et vérifia le sac des jumeaux.

\- Chéri appela Magnus

Alec fit tomber la sucette sous le surnom, il se tendit en tremblant. Magnus jura dans sa barbe avant de le prendre dans ses bras,

\- Excuse-moi de t'avoir fait rappeler de mauvais souvenir s'excusa Manus

\- Non, ça ira. Je sais que c'est une habitude que tu m'appelle comme ça mais se lui, s'étouffa Alec

Magnus le serra encore plus fort en l'embrassant dans ses cheveux,

\- Allez termine ce que tu as faire et après on y va ajouta Magnus

\- D'accord répondit Alec

Ils prirent les jumeaux et se dirigea vers le parking, ils allaient dans le domaine. Alec sourit en voyant sa mère les accueillis, il sera sa mère dans ses bras. Elle prit Alexis dans ses bras, et les invita à entrée.

\- Où est tout le monde questionna Alec

\- Ton père est au travail, Izzy est avec Simon au centre commercial et Jace est avec Clary dans la cour, Max est chez sa copine humaine grimaça Maryse

\- Tu ne l'aime pas toujours comprit Alec en souriant

\- D'après toi souffla Maryse

\- Je vais aller voir Jace et Clary glissa Alec en se dirigeant vers la cour

\- D'accord acquiesça Maryse

Elle regarda Alec s'en allait quand elle regarda son gendre,

\- Comment va-t-il demanda Maryse

\- Pas très bien, hier soir il a fait des cauchemars presque que toute la nuit quand je lui ai réveillé. Il ne m'a pas reconnu sur le coup et a commencé à faire une crise d'angoisse avant de me reconnaître racontât Magnus

\- Et le plan sexuel questionna Maryse

\- Ça va sur ce niveau-là, il m'avait dis que Jonathan ne l'avait pas abusé de lui mais je pense que c'est plus psychologie que physique expliqua Magnus

\- Je vois, je vais prendre un rendez-vous avec un psychiatre pour lui proposa Maryse

\- Je pense que c'est la meilleur chose pour lui mais il me dit que cela passera dans quelque jour supposa Magnus

\- Alors attendons ce qu'il en ait avant de prendre rendez-vous chez un psychiatre décréta Maryse

Magnus hocha la tête et vis son mari entrait avec Jace et Clary qui riait aux éclats,

\- Bordel tu veux vraiment piquer ma copine en dépit d'être marié, beugla Jace

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Clary me préfère que toi répliqua Alec

\- T'imagine si je drague ton mari renchérit Jace

\- Oh blondinet, tu avoue enfin que tu m'aime. Je le savais que tu ne pouvais pas résister à mes charmes susurra Magnus

\- Quels charmes, franchement tu ressemble à un sapin de noël bon marché râla Jace

\- Je suis parfait comme homme, comme j'ai déjà dit je suis le meilleur amant qu'on puisse avoir se vanta Magnus

\- Ça reste à voir nargua Jace

\- T'as envie de voir la marchandise sourit Magnus perversement

\- Non, pas question beurk j'ai envie de gerbé hoqueta Jace

\- Dommage moi qui voulait te montrer mon temple du maquillage soupira Magnus

\- Attends tu parlais de maquilla brailla Jace

\- Jace arrête de braillé il y a les jumeaux qui sont en train de dormir gronda Maryse

\- Désolé s'excusa Jace

\- Bien sûr que je parlais de maquillage, tu croyais quoi sourit Magnus malicieux

\- Putain ce que tu es chiant espèce de loup pervers excentrique à la noix insulta Jura

\- Et toi t'es une blondasse avec une cervelle de moineau quoique un oiseau est bien plus intelligent que toi rétorqua Magnus

Les deux se mit à chamailler sous les rires Maryse et Clary et le sourire d'Alec, Anna se gémir doucement avant de se réveillé. Alec récupéra sa fille dans les bras de son mari qui insultait copieusement son frère qui répliqué avec véhémence, Clary vint vers lui en les regardant un brin ennuyée.

\- Tu sais il n'est pas trop tard pour qu'on s'enfuit tout les deux à l'Amazonie glissât Alec

\- On emmène les enfants avec nous conclut Clary

\- Avant on passe à l'église avant pour nous marié proposa Alec

\- Tu me demande en mariage, oh oui Alec je veux te t'épousée rigola Clary

\- Mais il faudra le consentement de Luke et de Jocelyn avant de nous marié sinon Luke va mordre mes fesses riait Alec

Les deux rigolait ce qui attira leurs compagnons respective,

\- Qu'est qui vous rire tout les deux questionna Jace renfrogné

\- Alec vient de me demandé en mariage et j'ai dis oui sourit Clary

\- QUOI cria Jace

Les jumeaux se mirent à réveillé sous le hurlement de Jace, ils commencent à sangloter. Alec essaya de calmer sa fille dans ses bras pendant que Maryse faisait la même chose avec Alexis, les deux regardent Jace d'air meurtrier. Jace se faisaient tout petit

\- J'étais ravie de te faire ta connaissance, blondinet tu me manqueras beaucoup tu sais. Je ferrais un bel éloge lors de ton enterrement nargua Magnus en tapotant su son épaule

\- Et moi je t'emmerde ton éloge rétorqua Jace

Les deux repartis de plus belle dans leur chamaillerie, Izzy arriva avec Simon et elle vit les deux se chicanaient comme chiens et chats.

\- Depuis quand ils sont comme ça demanda Izzy en les pointant

\- Disons depuis vingtaines minutes qu'ils sont en train se chamaillé comme des enfants soupira Clary en se massant les tempes

\- Donc je tombe bien pour compté les points lança Izzy

Elle s'installa dans le canapé en comptant les points entre les répliques de Jace et de Magnus,

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois pleurer ou rire en voyant cela soupira Clary en se massant la tempe

\- Je te conseille d'en rire conseilla Alec en berçant la fille

\- Je pense aussi pensa Clary

Alec vit sa fille endormi dans ses bras,

\- Maman, le berceau est toujours dans mon ancien chambre questionna Alec

\- Oui, il est toujours répondit Alec

\- Je viens avec toi renchérit Clary

Ils montaient dans la chambre d'Alec, quand Alec ouvrit la porte de son ancien chambre. Il sentit une boule dans sa gorge, il commença à tremblé de toute ses membres. Clary remarqua le changement d'état d'Alec,

\- Alec ça va s'inquiéta Clary

\- Clary prends vite Anna s'il te plait ordonna Alec

Clary prit le bébé dans ses bras pour voir son meilleur ami courir dans la salle de bain pour vomir, elle appela Magnus et Maryse qui montaient pour voir Alec. Alec sortit de la salle de bain en passant une main sur son visage, il était extrêmement pâle.

\- Ça va chéri s'inquiéta Maryse

Alec se tendit ce qui remarqua Magnus qui lui prirent dans ses bras, il s'accrocha à son mari comme une bouée de sauvetage.

\- La chambre, c'est la réplique de ma chambre. Il avait fait la réplique de ma chambre s'angoissa Alec

\- Calme-toi, tu es en sécurité réconforté Magnus en lui caressant le dos

\- Magnus, je n'arrive pas à respiré s'angoissa Alec en faisant une crise d'angoisse

\- Respire Alec, respire doucement, écoute ma voix pense à nous. Pense au jumeaux apaisa Magnus

Alec essayait de regagné son calme, Magnus déploya ses phéromones pour calmé son oméga qui se détendit dans ses bras.

\- Ça va aller, c'est ça respire doucement apaisa Magnus

Maryse qui avait vu la scène mit une main sur sa bouche choquée par ce que venait de dire son fils qu'elle en pleura dans les bras de Clary, Clary était dégoûtée de l'horreur qu'avait pu vivre son meilleur ami. Magnus emmena Alec dans une autre chambre que son ancien chambre,

\- Repose-toi, je garde les jumeaux ne t'en fais pas rassura Magnus

Alec hocha la tête et s'endormit épuisé par sa crise d'angoisse, Magnus referma la porte en le laissant endormis. Il s'adossa en pleurant, il sentit quelqu'un lui prendre dans ses bras.

\- Sois fort pour lui, continue d'être fort pour lui sanglota Maryse

\- Je ne peux rien faire pour calmer ses angoisses pleura Magnus

\- Tu peux Magnus regarde tu as réussi à le rassuré de son angoisse, seul toi peut arriver mon fils à le calmer et lui reprendre goût à la vie soutient Maryse

\- Comment faire Maryse, il est si fragile en ce moment renifla Magnus

\- Comme tu m'as dit laisse-lui du temps ensuite tout redeviendra normale rassura Maryse

\- C'est dur pourtant de le voir comme ça renifla Magnus

Maryse essuya ses larmes, et l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Je le sais mais tant que tu continueras de le soutenir dans cette épreuve tout va bien commenta Maryse

Magnus prit sa belle-mère dans ses bras en la remerciant,

\- Je vous demandé une faveur demanda Magnus

\- Je sais ce que tu va me demandé, j'en parlerais à Robert acquiesça Maryse

Magnus soupira de soulagement et alla retrouver son fils qui dormait pour une fois tranquillement dans les bras de son parrain,

\- Est-ce que ça va aller pour Alec s'inquiéta Jace

\- Tout va bien, le problème s'est que ce malade avait reproduit sa chambre. En entrant dans sa chambre c'est comme si il entrait à nouveau dans sa prison expliqua Magnus

\- Putain si je le tenais grinça Jace

\- Ne te fais de bile pour lui mais concentrons-nous sur Alec signala Magnus

\- Ne t'en fais pas, on sera pour lui soutient Izzy

Maryse sourit de le soutient de la fratrie envers Alec, ils passaient toute la matinée à discuter. Alec se réveilla dans la chambre, il reconnut la chambre invité dans le domaine. Il descendit et entendit des éclats de voix qui venait de Jace et de Magnus, il les vit se chamailler encore une fois.

\- Enfin réveillé remarqua Clary

Alec sourit à sa meilleure amie, il regarda Magnus et Jace se chicanaient.

\- Sur quoi ils on disputé cette fois soupira Alec

\- Comme d'habitude, sur la peur des canards de Jace et le look de Magnus répondit Simon

\- C'est fou de voir tant d'amour entre eux ironisa Alec

Clary et Simon éclata de rire de l'ironie d'Alec, Alec sourit ironique alors que Izzy lui lançant un regard amusée. Les gamins que Magnus et Jace étaient continué de chamaillés sans écouté la remarque d'Alec,

\- On les laisse chamailler ou bien on intervient questionna Simon

\- Je pencherais de les laisser s'entre-tuer proposa Clary

\- J'approuve acquiesça Simon

\- C'est vrai que c'est une bonne solution mais j'ai besoin de mon mari soupira Alec

\- C'est vrai que pour toi la frustration est dur à supporter taquina Clary

\- Ça tu peux le dire, je l'ai tellement chauffé la veille qu'il est venu en rampant devant moi pour que je lève la punition. Mais ce n'est que le lendemain que j'ai eu mon coup de septième ciel en prime deux fois ricana Alec

\- Deux fois, Magnus est une vrai bête de sexe quand il est vraiment frustré réalisa Clary

\- Et encore nous avons baptisé presque toute l'appartement sourit Alec

\- Sérieux et il vous manque quelle pièce pour terminé questionna Clary

\- La porte d'entrée supposa Alec

\- D'accord riait Clary

\- D'ailleurs Magnus a acheté un tapis oriental pour mettre devant la télé sourit Alec

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a acheté cela confus Clary

\- Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin répondit Alec

\- Oh je vois réalisa Clary

\- Oui, il a l'idée de me faire l'amour sur le tapis. Je suis en train d'approuvé son idée ricana Alec

\- On dirait que Magnus t'a fait sauté ta timidité en matière de sexe remarqua Clary

Alec lui sourit, Maryse les invita à passé à table pour le déjeuné. Ils mangeaient Jace et Magnus se bagarraient toujours, Maryse du les calmée en les criant dessus ce qui les fit calmé pendant un moment avant de repartir de plus belles. Alec et Clary était désespéré devant leurs compagnons respectifs,

\- Je pense qu'on devrait partir pensa Alec

\- D'accord accepta Maryse

Alec alla monter dans l'escalier, il se crispa sur la rambarde de l'escalier

\- Alec, laisse je vais chercher Anna proposa Clary

\- Merci ma rouquine remercia Alec

\- De rien mon corbeau sourit Clary

Plus tard Clary revint avec Anna dans ses bras, alors qu'Alexis était dans les bras de son mari.

\- Bon on y va Magnus gronda Alec

\- On y va répondit Magnus

Ils allaient partir quand Magnus se retourna vers Jace,

\- Au fait la blonde il faut vraiment qu'on couche ensemble pour que tu réalise que je suis un excellent amant blagua Magnus

\- Non merci pâlit Jace

Magnus ricana moqueusement de l'état de Jace avant de suivre son mari dans la voiture, ils rentraient dans l'appartement.

\- Je vais aller préparait le bain des jumeaux, tu les gardé un moment proposa Alec

\- Bien sûr mon chou sourit Magnus

Alec lui rendit son sourire, il prépara le bain et pris sa fille pour lui donner son bain. Alec fit pareil avec son fils, il les donna chacun leur lait avant de les mettre dans leur berceau respective. Magnus les embrassa à tour de rôle pour leur souhaitait bonne nuit,

\- Je t'ai fait couler ton bain commenta Magnus dans l'oreille d'Alec

\- Merci remercia Alec

Il prit son bain et sortit avec son pyjama qui lui couvrit tout son corps, Magnus partit à son tour prendre son bain. Quand il ressortit il vit Alec se crispait légèrement,

\- Alec appela Magnus

\- Tout va bien, j'ai seulement eu simplement une crampe dans le bras rassura Alec en bougeant son bras

Magnus hocha la tête pas convaincu, il s'allongea sur le lit pendant que Alec vint se blottir à lui.

\- Ta mère et moi nous avons pensé qu'un psy te fera le plus grand bien mais seulement si entre temps tu vas mieux révéla Magnus

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, dans quelques jours après j'irai mieux sinon j'irai voir le psy proposa Alec

\- D'accord comme tu veux répondit Magnus

Alec l'embrassa chastement avant de s'endormir, Magnus l'embrassa dans les cheveux.

\- Je t'aime soupira Alec dans son sommeil

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre les premiers mots des jumeaux et la consultation d'Alec. Bisous glacé.**


	51. Chapter 49

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Kilynn : Oui il a détruit Alec psychologiquement mais là ça va s'arrangé, la petite famille a été touchée aussi mais ça va être dans ce chapitre. Continue ta punition XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 49, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 49**_

Pendant plusieurs semaines l'état d'Alec ne s'améliore pas, il continue de faire des cauchemars et des crises d'angoisses. Magnus arrivait à le calmer de ses crises d'angoisses, mais c'était dur pour lui de voir son mari dans cette état. Alec venait de se réveillé encore une fois de son cauchemars, il se leva sans réveillé Magnus. Il allait dans le salon après avoir vérifié les enfants qui dormaient toujours, il s'assit et se mit à pleurer tout seul. Il mit une main sur sa bouche pour étouffé ses sanglots, il n'en pouvait plus de pleurer chaque soir depuis sa séquestration par Jonathan. Il sentit des bras autour de lui, l'odeur de Magnus l'apaisa doucement. Il leva la tête,

\- Je suis fatigué de toute cela Magnus renifla Alec

\- Ta mère a pris rendez-vous chez un psychiatre pour que tu puisses parler de ce qui s'est passé commenta Magnus

\- D'accord, j'accepte d'aller à ce rendez-vous parce que j'en peux plus Magnus sanglota Alec

Magnus lui prit dans ses bras en le réconforta en lui murmurant des paroles rassurants, Alec termina de pleurer dans ses bras. Alec sentit l'odeur de Magnus prés de lui, il embrassa dans le cou de Magnus. Il le caressa en l'embrassant, Magnus grogna de plaisir en sentant les phéromones d'Alec. Alec continue de l'embrassé dans son cou, il passa sa main sur son torse. Magnus soupira d'aise, il prit les mains d'Alec pour le stopper.

\- Alec non stoppa Magnus

\- S'il te plait Magnus j'en ai envie susurra Alec

\- Je ne peux pas le faire dans l'état où tu es chuchota Magnus

\- Alors c'est ça hein, tu ne veux plus me toucher depuis mon enlèvement et séquestration. Je suis devenus dégoûtant à tes yeux, tu crois que Jonathan m'a touché et ce que ça te dégoûte n'est ce pas cria Alec en se levant

\- Alec calme-toi apaisa Magnus en le prenant dans ses bras

\- Non depuis qu'on l'a fait dans cette église, tu ne m'a plus toucher du tout Magnus. Je ne supporte plus que tu ne me touche plus, je t'en prie sanglota Alec en le frappant sur son torse

Magnus le serra dans ses bras en pleurant, ils tombèrent à genoux en se serrant dans les bras de l'un de et l'autre.

\- Je t'aime, Alec je veux juste te préservé c'est tout. Tu comprends je voulais juste te préservé parce que j'avais peur que tu te fasses du mal expliqua Magnus en pleurant

Alec s'agrippa à lui en pleurant, il serra Magnus qui lui caressait le dos.

\- Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, pardonne-moi s'excusa Alec

\- Ce n'est rien c'est moi qui devait m'excusé de ne pas t'avoir compris s'excusa Magnus

Ils s'excusaient mutuellement, Magnus commença à embrassé Alec d'un baiser d'amour et plein de larmes. Alec répondit à son baiser, Magnus le porta dans ses bras comme une mariée. Il le déposa sur le lit, il embrassa tendrement avant de dévia ses lèvres dans son cou. Alec soupira d'aise en rejetant sa tête en arrière, Magnus lui fit plusieurs suçons dans le cou.

\- Je t'aime avoua Magnus en l'embrassant

Alec répondit en gémissant de plaisir quand Magnus plongeait sa main dans son bas de pyjama pour prendre son membre dressé, Magnus continua d'explorait le torse d'Alec avant d'arriver à son nombril où il mima l'acte avec sa langue. Il l'enleva son pantalon,

\- Tu es toujours désirable pour moi susurra Magnus

Alec rougit de plaisir, Magnus engloba son membre dans sa bouche. Il suçota le membre comme une friandise, Alec se cambra de plaisir et fit répandre ses phéromones. L'Alpha rugit de plaisir, Alec regarda Magnus qui avait les yeux dilaté sous ses phéromones. Il mit un doigt dans son intimité débordant de son lubrifiant, il le fit coulisser avant de remettre deux autres en lui. Il descendit vers l'intimité d'Alec pour boire son précieux miel, Alec agrippa les draps sous le plaisir. Magnus se releva et l'embrassa tendrement avant de le pénétrait, Alec gémit de satisfaction et de plaisir. Il ondula ses hanches en lui, Alec couina de plaisir sous les assauts de son mâle. Il claqua des hanches au même rythme, il criait de plaisir. Magnus l'embrassa langoureusement. Alec fit exploser ses phéromones au même temps que Magnus, Magnus grogna et mordilla son cou. Alec se déversa sur Magnus dans un cri de jouissance alors que Magnus vint en après quelque coups en lui, il s'effondra sur Alec. Alec ronronna de plaisir, Magnus câlinait sa marque d'imprégné.

\- Je t'aime avoua Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Magnus se retira de lui après que le nœud soit défait, il bascula sur son dos. Alec se blotti prés de lui, Magnus lui caressa le dos.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir été un idiot auprès de toi s'excusa Magnus

\- Non c'est à moi qui suis désolé, je t'ai fait vivre un véritable enfer avec mes crises et mes cauchemars, s'excusa Alec

\- Non, mon chéri c'est moi qui suis désolé mais j'ai agis comme un idiot en voulant te préservé. Je croyais en faisant cela, tu te sentirais moins vulnérable. Je ne voulais pas abuser de ta vulnérabilité sans pensé que tu étais encore plus vulnérable expliqua Magnus en le regardant

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute mon amour, en fait je croyais que ça irait pendant quelque jours et tout redeviendrait normale mais je me trompais. Chaque nuit j'ai l'impression que je vais me réveillé dans cette chambre et qu'il m'observé avec ses caméras dans la chambre. Je n'arrivais pas faire un pas sans qu'il me regardait avec ses yeux déshabilleur, parfois j'allais dormir dans la salle de bain pour échappé à son regard dégoûtant renifla Alec

Magnus le serra dans ses bras, Alec laissa échapper quelque larme.

\- Une fois, il m'avait caressé comme tu le faisais chaque matin et j'ai compris que c'était toi et je lui avais dit que d'arrêter me taquinait et de venir m'embrassé ce qu'il l'a fait avant que je ne réalise que ce n'était pas toi, je l'ai repoussé mais j'avais l'impression de t'avoir trompé sanglota Alec

\- Je ne t'en veux pas bébé, calme-toi ce n'est rien car tu dormais et tu as compris que c'était moi réconforta Magnus

Alec continua à sangloté dans ses bras, il se confessa tout ce qu'il avait ressentis pendant tout le long de sa séquestration. Magnus l'avait tenu dans ses bras en le réconfortant en mêlant ses larmes au siens, Alec s'endormis dans ses bras après avoir tout déballait sur son cœur et épuisé par les sanglots. Magnus avait une heure après lui parce qu'il le regarda avec amour et désespoir que l'homme qu'il aimait avait vécu l'enfer avec un malade mentale, le lendemain Alec se réveilla en sentant l'odeur du bacon. Il se leva en prenant un bas de pyjama, il vit Magnus faire le petit déjeuné enchantant pour les jumeaux dans leurs transats en observant leur père chanté. Magnus faisait cuire tout en chantant parfois en venant de temps à autre embrassé ses enfants soit les pieds ou la main ou la joue sous les gloussements des jumeaux, Alec les observait appuyé sur le mur du salon.

\- Bien sûr que vous êtes à croqué mes amours et papa a envie de vous manger tout cru gloussait Magnus en embrassant sa fille

\- Et moi tu n'a pas envie de me manger lança Alec

Magnus leva la tête et vit son mari entrait dans la cuisine, il l'embrassa chastement en guise de bonjour.

\- Non toi tu seras mon dessert susurra Magnus dans l'oreille d'Alec

\- Avec de la chantilly supposa Alec

Magnus lâcha un grognement de plaisir en sentant les phéromones d'excitation d'Alec en plus de sa remarque d'Alec

\- C'est à quelle heure mon rendez-vous avec le psychiatre questionna Alec

\- Ta mère avait programmé pour demain, je l'ai appelé pour lui confirmer que tu voulais y aller et elle a arrangée le rendez-vous répondit Magnus

\- Tu viendrais avec moi demain demanda Alec

\- Je te suivrais partout où tu voudras bébé répondit Magnus

\- Merci remercia Alec

Il l'embrassa passionnément, Alexis commença à couiné en regardant Alec. Alec lui prit avant qu'il commence à prendre le téton d'Alec pour boire son lait, Magnus le regarda en lui caressant la joue avec son doigt.

\- Le lait de papa est bon mon chéri demanda Magnus

Alec tressaillit légèrement à l'entente du sobriquet ce qui n'échappa Magnus, il lui fit un regard rassurant. Alexis termina de boire son lait, Magnus lui prit après avoir éteins leur petit déjeuné dans la poêle. Alec prit Anna qui fit comme son jumeau en prenant le téton d'Alec pour boire son lait, ils s'occupèrent des jumeaux avant de prendre leu petit déjeuné.

\- Ça te dirait d'aller à la plage proposa Magnus

\- Je ne sais pas souffla Alec

\- Allez et si on allait et qu'on emmène les jumeaux, je suis sûr qu'ils vont se plaire suggéra Magnus

\- Tu ne dis pas cela parce que j'ai vu que tu as acheté un short de bain et tu veux aller à la plage pour l'essayer soupçonna Alec en le regardant

\- Tu m'accuse d'avoir proposé aller à la plage juste pour essuyait ce nouveau short de bain que j'ai acheté pour l'essayer à la plage s'offusqua Magnus

\- Oui répondit Alec en haussant un sourcil

Magnus le regarda d'un air faussement choqué, Alec continua à le regardé d'un haussement de sourcil.

\- C'est vrai je l'avoue je voulais aussi être à la plage pour essayé ce nouveau maillot de bain avoua Magnus

\- Je le savais accusa Alec

Alec se leva et fit la vaisselle, Magnus fit la moue avant de sourire. Il s'approcha d'Alec et commença à l'embrassé dans son cou,

\- Allez dis oui pour la plage chuchota Magnus en faisant répandre ses phéromones sur Alec pour lui faire changer d'avis

Alec gémit de plaisir sous les assauts diabolique de son mari, Magnus continua son traitement en l'embrassant dans son cou.

\- Alec s'il te plait supplia Magnus en l'embrassant

\- Bon d'accord, on va à la plage aujourd'hui acquiesça Alec rougie de plaisir

\- Merci mon bébé sourit Magnus

Magnus se détacha de lui et s'en alla pour préparer les affaires,

\- Tu me laisse en plan comme ça s'écria Alec

\- Comment cela questionna Magnus

Magnus regarda son oméga quand il remarqua le bas de pyjama distendu, il se lécha les lèvres avant de regarda son mari.

\- Main droite taquina Magnus

\- Magnus s'offusqua Alec

\- Je plaisante ricana Magnus en s'agenouillant devant le membre dressé

Magnus fit descendre le bas de pyjama pour faire sortir le membre dressé, il le prit en bouche sous un cri d'Alec. Il le suçota en passa sa langue sur la fente en sentant le goût salé du pré-éjaculatoire, Alec se cambra de plaisir en agrippant l'évier. Magnus engloba le tout dans sa bouche et fit des mouvements de va et viens avec sa bouche, Alec rejeta la tête en criant le nom de son amant. Ses phéromones explosaient dans l'air, ce qui ravissait Magnus de plaisir. Alec jouit dans sa bouche, il l'avala le tout sans perdre une goutte de son sperme. Il se remit debout et l'embrassa tendrement,

\- Je vais préparer le sac proposa Magnus

\- D'accord, je vais habiller les jumeaux suggéra Alec

Ils firent ce qu'ils avaient dit, Alec mit un mini body-maillot de bain rose avec un petit papillon dessiné dessus pour Anna et un autre en bleu avec un canard pour Alexis. Pour une raison très évident pour Alec, Magnus avait acheté tout une gamme de body et de grenouillère d'Alexis avec des canards dessus. Il les mit dans leur cosys, Magnus sortit en portant leur sac de plage. Ils allaient en famille à la plage, ils s'installaient assez loin de des habitués de la plage. Magnus installa le parasol pendant qu'Alec mit de la crème solaire sur la peau des jumeaux,

\- Tu me mettras aussi de la crème solaire demanda Magnus

\- Bien sûr acquiesça Alec

Magnus se mit en short de bain, Alec commença à l'enduire de crème solaire sur le corps. Magnus soupira d'aise en sentant les mains de son oméga sur lui, Alec termina quand Anna gazouilla dans son transat.

\- On dirait qu'elle veut aller dans l'eau constata Alec

Magnus lâcha un petit rire et prit sa fille dans ses bras, pendant que Alec prenait leur fils et ils se dirigeaient dans la mer. Les jumeaux tapaient des mains et des pieds dans l'eau en gloussant, ils sanglotaient quand ils sortirent dans l'eau.

\- C'est terminé pour l'instant mes chéris on pourra y aller quand papa et moi auront mangé un bout roucoula Magnus

\- Je n'ai pas préparé de repas pour ce midi réalisa Alec

\- On va acheter un truc pour manger suggéra Magnus

\- Tu veux quoi questionna Alec

\- Un sandwich crudité pour moi avec un soda s'il te plait répondit Magnus

\- Je reviens avertis Alec

Alec allait acheter des sandwichs pour lui et Magnus, quand il revint avec les sandwichs il vit deux jeunes femmes en maillot de bains avec des faux implants draguait Magnus qui leur souriait poliment. Il s'approcha en raclant la gorge,

\- Je dérange demanda Alec

\- Oh je disais à votre ami que lui et ses enfants son très beau complimenta la jeune fausse blonde

\- C'est rare de voir un père célibataire sortir avec ses amis avec ses enfants renchérit son amie

\- Premier ce n'est mon ami mais mon mari et deuxièmes ce sont mes enfants et troisièmement vous allez vous casser d'ici tout de suite rugit Alec

Les deux femmes se sauvèrent sans demander leur reste sous le regard meurtrier d'Alec, Magnus fut amusé par la réaction jalouse de son mari. Il se pencha vers son oreille, il lui mordit l'oreille ce qui le fit geindre de plaisir.

\- Tu es très sexy quand tu es jaloux susurra Magnus

Alec rougit violemment sous le regard amusé de Magnus,

\- Ça me donne envie de faire des choses pas catholiques avec toi si tu vois ce que je veux dire chuchota Magnus d'un ton taquin

Alec s'étouffa dans sa salive, il rougit encore plus sous le regard chaud de Magnus. Alexis sauva son père en couinant de faim, il le prit dans ses bras. Il mit une serviette sur lui pour ne pas que personne voir qu'il est en train de donner le sein alors qu'il est un homme, Magnus mangea son sandwich toujours en jouant avec Anna. Il prit Anna pour la nourrir à son tour pendant que Magnus retira le vent d'Alexis, ils passaient une excellente journée à la plage. Quand ils rentraient les jumeaux s'étaient endormis après avoir pris leur bain et d'avoir été nourris, Alec rangea le sac de plage pendant que Magnus alla se doucher.

\- Bébé tu pourrais aller chercher une serviette pour moi s'il te plait, j'ai oublié cria Magnus depuis la salle de bain

\- Oui, j'arrive répondit Alec

Alec prit une serviette et cogna sur la porte pour qu'il ouvre, Magnus attrapa sa main et le fit entrer avant de le plaqué sur la porte.

\- Magnus, qu'est que tu fais. J'étais en train de ranger les sacs s'offusqua Alec

\- Tu le rangeras plus tard, je ne t'avais pas dit que je voulais te faire des choses pas très catholiques susurra Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

\- Magnus, non et si les enfants se réveille gémit Alec

\- Vu comment ils étaient épuisé ça m'étonnerais qu'ils se réveillent répondit Magnus en léchant son globe d'oreille

Alec geignis de plaisir sous les caresses de Magnus,

\- Laisse-toi aller mon petit loup susurra Magnus en mettant une main dans son short pour prendre son érection

Alec cria de surprise avant s'abandonné à son mari, Magnus l'embrassa et tout en continuant de le masturbé. Il le fit enlever son short, il lui prit les jambes pour le porter pour le pénétrait. Alec noua ses jambes autour de sa taille en gémissant de plaisir, Magnus ondula ses hanches en lui. Alec se cambra de plaisir sous les coups de rein de Magnus, il cria de plaisir en faisant répandre ses phéromones ce qui fit accéléré Magnus en les sentant. Il se déversa sur Magnus dans un cri de plaisir, Magnus vint après quelque coups se déversa en lui. Magnus l'emmena sous la douche sans se détacha de lui en attendant le nœud soit défait,

\- Ça économiserait de l'eau ricana Magnus

\- Tu es un vrai pervers souffla Alec

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si ton corps est appelle à la luxure et que dire tes fesses, je vais te dire un truc j'adore te reluquer quand tu fais des omelettes avoua Magnus

\- Pourquoi donc questionna Alec

\- Parce que j'aime quand ça remue de partout et ce qui envie de te sauté dessus confia Magnus

\- Peut-être que si tu es sage, je pourrais faire une petit danse tout en me remuant proposa Alec taquin

\- Alexander, je crois que je viens de tomber amoureux de toi souffla Magnus

Alec rejeta sa tête en éclatant de rire, Magnus sourit avant de se détachait de lui.

\- Je suis content de te voir comme ça avoua Magnus

\- C'est le fait de te l'avoué tout ce que j'ai traversé m'a un peu libéré du poids sur mes épaules répondit Alec en lui caressant le visage

Magnus embrassa sa main,

\- Je t'aime révéla Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Ils s'embrassaient tendrement, ils sortirent de la douche. Ils se couchent en s'endormant vite épuisé de la journée, le lendemain Alec était stressé à l'idée de voir le psychiatre. Magnus essaya de le détendre

\- Ça va bien se passer rassura Magnus

\- Mr Lightwood-bane appela la psychiatre

Une jeune femme du même âge qu'Alec vint les accueillir,

\- Je suis Emma Castairs se présenta la jeune femme

\- Alec Lightwood-Bane se présenta Alec

\- Je suis son mari Magnus Lightwood – Bane et avez-vous un lien de parenté avec Jem Castairs demanda Magnus

\- Oui, il tombe un parent à moi vous le connaissez demanda Emma

\- Oh que oui son mari est mon meilleur ami depuis l'enfance expliqua Magnus

\- Will comprit Emma

Magnus hocha la tête, Emma les invita dans son bureau.

\- Votre mère m'a contacté pour me dire que vous avez subies une épreuve traumatisant pour vous, pouvez-vous le dire demanda Emma

\- Oui, j'ai été kidnappé par un homme que je connaissais depuis l'université et j'étais séquestré dans une chambre qui était la réplique de mon ancienne chambre chez parents. Il était amoureux de lui voire obsédé malgré le fait que j'étais marié à Magnus et eut des enfants avec lui racontât Alec

Magnus lui serra la main pour le soutenir,

\- Et qu'est qu'il a abusé de vous questionna Emma sans le brusqué

\- Non, mais il me touchait pour me prendre dans ses bras ou s'approcher de moi pour essayer de m'embrassé expliqua Alec

\- Vous étiez comment avant votre enlèvement questionna Emma

\- J'étais une personne qui aimait sa famille, ses enfants et son mari par-dessus tout, j'aimais faire plaisir mon mari, jouer avec mes enfants et les occupé, me chamaillé avec mes frères et sœur, serrait ma mère dans mes bras ou discutait avec mon père racontât Alec en regardant Magnus

\- Et maintenant aprés votre enlèvement questionna Emma

\- Je suis toujours angoissé de retrouvé encore dans cette endroit sordide avec sa voix qui me hantent encore la nuit, ma vie est complètement bouleversé. Magnus fait beaucoup d'efforts pour me soutenir mais quand il m'appelle mon chéri ou mon cœur ainsi que mon amour j'ai l'impression de l'entendre à nouveau que je n'arrive pas paniqué souffla Alec

\- Comment vous êtes en réchappait demanda Emma

\- Magnus et mon frère Jace les avaient suivies, j'étais dans les vapes car il m'avait drogué pour que je me mari avec lui. Magnus est arrivé à temps pour empêché le mariage forcé racontât Alec

Magnus serra la main d'Alec, Alec lui sourit rassurant.

\- Magnus pour vous avant le drame comment était Alec demanda Emma

\- Alexander était quelqu'un de merveilleux avec tout le monde et entre-nous il aimait se mettre en valeur à mes yeux répondit Magnus

\- Et maintenant questionna Emma

\- Il est toujours merveilleux mais psychologiquement il est devenu vulnérable ce que lui a fait subir Jonathan répondit Magnus

Ils discutaient pendant un moment avec Emma avant de partir, Alec avait ressortis les yeux bouffi soutenu par un Magnus qui lui murmura des paroles réconfortant. Pendant des mois Alec alla voir Emma ce qui pour résultat calma ses angoisses et ses cauchemars, Alec buvait son jus d'orange en regardant les jumeaux jouait avec leur jouet. La porte d'entré s'ouvrit sur sa fratrie,

\- On est passés pour voir les enfants commenta Izzy

Alec hocha la tête en souriant, Jace allait vers Alexis pour prendre son filleul qui lui balança un livre en plein tête.

\- Alexis gronda Alec envers son fils

\- Dis donc tu balance des choses sur la tête de ton parrain brailla Jace

\- Je suis désolé Jace s'excusa Alec

\- Ce n'est rien mais par contre tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi mon filleul a cette horreur sur lui montra Jace

Alexis était d'un body bleu avec des canards imprimé dessus, Jace fit un visage d'horreur.

\- Je te l'ai dit que c'est Magnus qui a fait acheté cela souffla Alec

\- Mais tu ne pourrais pas aller le jeter grimaça Jace

\- Malheureusement Alexis adore ses vêtements pour une raison quelque 'contre objecta Alec

Jace fit un visage traumatisé, Magnus arriva

\- Bonjour tout le monde, je vois que vous êtes venus voir les jumeaux observa Magnus

\- Toi, espèce de loup pervers excentrique à la noix. Comment as-tu acheté ses horreur à mon filleul accusa Jace en lui pointant le doigt

\- Oh je les ai acheté parce que je les trouve trop craquant, en plus mon petit prince est vraiment adorable dedans roucoula Magnus

\- Non, mais tu n'es pas siphonné du bocal, les canards sont des créatures malveillant et ils ne font pas les faire confiance s'écria Jace

\- A mon avis c'est toi le siphonné du bocal rétorqua Magnus

Ils commencent à nouveau à se chamaillent sous les regards des jumeaux,

\- Ils sont à combien de mois questionna Clary

\- Ils sont à 8 mois maintenant souffla Alec en regardant sa fille joué dans les bras d'Izzy et Alexis dans les bras de Max

\- Ils grandissent vachement vite, c'était comme si s'était encore hier que je les ai vus dans la couveuse remarqua Clary

\- Je ressens la même chose en les regardant sourit Alec

Alexis regarda son père chamaillait avec son parrain en fronçant les sourcils,

\- Papa lâcha Alexis en regardant Magnus

Tout le monde fit un silence en regardant Alexis tapait dans ses main, Magnus était bouche-bée s'arrêtant de disputer avec Jace.

\- Il a dit son premier mot s'extasiât Magnus

\- Vas-y répète pour voir mon chéri demanda Alec

\- Papa babillât Alexis

\- Oh tu as dit papa s'émerveilla Magnus

Il embrassa son fils partout sur son visage qui faisait rire Alexis, Anna regarda son frère dans les bras de son père.

\- Et toi ma puce demanda Alec

\- Mama babilla Anna en s'adressant à Alec

Jace éclata de rire avant de se prendre une tétine dans la tête par Alexis qui fronçait les sourcils dans les bras de Magnus,

\- Non mais tu vas arrêter de jeter des choses sur la tête de ton parrain ronchonna Jace

Alexis babilla dans un langage en s'adressant à Jace alors que sa sœur répétait le même mot envers Alec,

\- En tout cas c'est de l'engueulade remarqua Simon

\- C'est bien le fils de Magnus renfrogna Jace

Tout le monde riait de la remarque de Jace alors Alexis applaudit son parrain avant de relancer sa tétine dans sa tête,

\- Alexis, ce n'est pas bien de jeter les choses dans la tête de ton parrain gronda Alec

Alexis se cacha dans le cou de son père en regardant timidement Alec,

\- Mama babilla Alexis timidement

\- Allez viens voir ta maman souffla Alec

Alec confia Anna dans les bras d'Izzy qui essayait de leur faire dire tata, Alexis babillait joyeusement dans les bras d'Alec.

\- Ça va être chouette quand ils marcheront commenta Simon

\- Déjà qu'ils commencent à marcher à quatre à quatre patte doucement renchérit Clary

\- Allez dis tata souffla Izzy

\- Papamamapapa babilla Anna

\- Ils viennent juste de dire leur premier mot n'espère pas trop qu'ils disent tata taquina Alec

\- Foi d'Izzy ils vont le dire promis Izzy

Magnus et Alec sourient en voyant leur enfants babillaient, ils grondaient encore Alexis qui avait pris pour cible la tête de son parrain avec sa sucette.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le retour de Valentin et les premiers pas des jumeaux. Bisous glacé**


	52. Chapter 50

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Kilynn : Ravie que tu continue ta punition, malheureusement les choses vont encore se gâté dans ce chapitre et dans la prochaine.**

 **Mr dam : Je prends note ton vote et je suis heureuse que tu continue de la lire par contre comme punition tu devras mettre des Review la prochaine fois.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 50, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 50**_

Alec se réveilla dans les bras de Magnus, il se leva et se prépara dans la salle de bain. Il allait dans la cuisine pour préparer les biberons des jumeaux, il alla dans la chambre des jumeaux. Alexis était déjà réveillé et babillait dans son berceau, il le prit dans ses bras.

\- Tu es réveillé mon chéri remarqua Alec

\- Mama babilla Alexis

Alec l'embrassa sur la joue et regarda sa fille encore endormi dans le berceau, il fit prendre son bain à son fils. Celui-ci fit un véritable carnage dans la salle de bain en adorant l'eau, Alec le changea et le mit dans son transat et le donna son biberon. Magnus arriva dans le salon, il se frotta le visage. Alec vint l'embrassé chastement avant de partir voir Anna, Magnus l'attrapa et le serra dans ses bras.

\- Tu ne veux pas qu'on reste dans le lit tout les deux tout la journée proposa Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

\- Il y a les enfants à occuper répondit Alec

\- On les emmène dans la chambre avec nous, on fait une journée dans le lit en famille proposa Magnus en continuant l'embrassé dans son cou

Alec geignis de plaisir, l'Alpha fit répandre ses phéromones dans l'air pour le persuadé de d'accepter sa préposition.

\- S'il te plait Alec susurra Magnus en léchant son oreille

Alec gémit de plaisir, Magnus lui fit un suçon dans le cou.

\- Alec dis oui susurra Magnus

\- D'accord, je m'occupe d'Anna et on fait la grasse matinée toute la journée acquiesça Alec en soupirant d'aise

Magnus sourit de victoire, Alec alla s'occuper d'Anna et l'emmena dans leur chambre où Magnus était faire des bisous sur le ventre d'Alexis ce qui le faisait rire. Anna regarda son père faire rire son jumeau sur le lit,

\- Papa riait Alexis

Anna babillait en tendant la main vers Magnus,

\- Papa babillât Anna

\- Tu veux papa te fasse rire aussi roucoula Magnus en la prenant dans ses bras

\- Papa riait Anna sous les bisous de Magnus

Alec s'installa sur le lit en faisant pareil avec son fils qui riait aux éclats, ils s'installaient les jumeaux entre eux. Ils les regardaient avec une tendresse absolue, Alexis babillait sur le lit alors que Anna mettait son pieds dans sa bouche.

\- C'était comme si c'était hier que tu me disais que tu étais enceinte des jumeaux et maintenant ils ont déjà 8 mois remarqua Magnus nostalgique

\- Je le sais, je disais la même chose à Clary hier soir renchérit Alec

\- Et si on refait un autre proposa Magnus d'un sourire pervers

\- Attends que les jumeaux soit un peu plus grand pour qu'on est refait un autre enfant suggéra Alec

\- Donc tu ne dis pas non pour faire un autre enfant plus tard sourit Magnus

\- Bien sûr que oui, mais on attend que les jumeaux soit vraiment en âge de comprendre souffla Alec en caressant les cheveux d'Anna

Magnus sourit en voyant Alec caressait les cheveux d'Anna, Alexis vit ses parents se regardaient entre eux avec amour,

\- Papa, mama babilla Alexis

\- Qu'est qu'il y a mon cœur questionna Alec

Alexis babilla ce qui faisait rire ses parents, Anna continua à manger son pieds dans sa bouche. Alec lui enlever son pieds dans sa bouche, elle regarda Alec curieusement.

\- Les pieds n'est pas bon à manger ma puce sourit Alec

\- Mama hoqueta Anna

\- Oui je suis là, sourit Alec

Anna eut l'hoquet ce qui fit gloussait son frère, Magnus regarda son fils gloussait en voyant sa sœur avoir l'hoquet.

\- Eh bien mon chéri, ce n'est pas bien de se moquer de sa sœur gronda Magnus faussement

\- Magnus, tu es en train de l'encouragé gronda Alec

\- Bien sûr que non, je veux juste l'encouragé quand il commence à ennuyé son parrain sourit Magnus

\- Magnus s'offusqua Alec lui en balançât un coussin

Magnus reçut le coussin en riant, les jumeaux babillait joyeusement en voyant leur parents se chamaillaient avant de s'embrassé. Alec se leva pour aller préparé les purée des jumeaux pendant que Magnus les surveillait tout en commanda leur repas pour eux, Alec revint dans la chambre.

\- Voilà de la purée maison pour mes trésors d'amours roucoula Alec

\- Mama, mama babillaient les jumeaux joyeux à l'annonce du repas

\- Attends s'exclama Magnus en se levant du lit

Magnus demanda Alec de portait les enfants pendant un moment en mettant leur plats sur la table de nuit, il recouvrit le lit d'un drap blanc. Après il installa les enfants sur le drap,

\- Au moins notre lit sera propre clama Magnus

Alec leva les yeux au ciel en entendant son mari, il nourrissait ses enfants qui mangeaient leur purée avec appétit. Alec les essuya leur bouche avec un lange, avant de se lever pour prendre leur dessert. Les jumeaux s'excitaient en tapant des mains en voyant leur dessert,

\- Tenez voici votre dessert mes chéris sourit Alec

\- Mama babillaient les jumeaux

Alec les donna en roucoulant avec eux, Magnus sourit en voyant cela et s'approcha prés de son mari en mettant un doigt prés de sa bouche.

\- Moi aussi je peux avoir du dessert minauda Magnus

Alec leva les yeux au ciel en voyant la gaminerie de son mari, il se tourna vers lui.

\- Les enfants voulaient que papa mange un peu de votre dessert proposa Alec

\- Papa fit Alexis en fronçant les sourcils

\- Na fit Anna en secouant la tête

\- Alors pas de dessert pour papa rigola Alec

\- Ce n'est pas juste mes amours, vous êtes méchants avec votre papa renifla Magnus faussement

Magnus fit semblant de pleurer alors que les jumeaux s'en foutait royalement de leur père préférant manger leur dessert, Alec fut amusé de la situation. La porte d'entrée sonna, Magnus se leva pour ouvrir la porte. Alec essuie les bouches des jumeaux, quand il vit sa fratrie débarqué dans la chambre.

\- Coucou grand frère salua Izzy en choppant Alexis

\- Salut tout les trois sourit Clary en prenant Anna

\- Qu'est que vous venez faire ici demanda Alec

\- Ben on est venu voir les enfants répondit Simon

\- Et passé te voir toi et Magnus renchérit Max

Alec hocha la tête, il fronçât les sourcils en ne voyant pas Jace. Il entendit des éclats de voix avant de soupirer blasé

\- Ne me dis pas qu'ils sont entrain de se disputer encore souffla Alec

\- A peine arrivé qu'ils ont commencé les hostilités, soupira Clary en se massant la tempe d'une main

\- Ce n'est pas trop tard que tu m'épouse tu sais blagua Alec

\- J'achète une robe de mariée tout de suite et on se marie à l'église riait Clary sur le même ton

\- Simon et moi, on serait votre témoin à tout les deux proposa Izzy

\- Il n'arrête plus que les alliances et on se marie ricana Alec

\- Qui se marie demanda Jace en entrant dans la chambre

\- Moi et Clary rigola Alec

\- Tu ne peux arrêter de tourner autour de ma petite amie gronda Jace

\- Ne t'inquiète pas blondine tu m'a toujours nargua Magnus

\- Avoir un mec comme toi non merci grimaça Jace

Alexis babillait avant de prendre sa tétine et le balançât dans la tête de Jace,

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, à chaque fois que je viens il me prend pour cible râla Jace

\- Désolé Jace mais il n'y a que toi que Alexis fait cela s'excusa Alec

\- T'es sûr que Magnus ne serve pas de ma photo pour Alexis pour apprendre à viser supposa Jace

\- Je savais que tes neurones marchent à l'envers à moins que ton cerveau a pris la poudre escampette brailla Magnus

\- Et le tien est rempli de paillette je suis sûr rétorqua Jace

Les deux repartent pour un tour en se disputant à nouveau, les autres préféraient les laisser se chamaillent dans la chambre en emmenant les jumeaux dans le salon. Les jumeaux étaient en train de marcher quatre pattes sur le parquet,

\- Oh ils sont trop craquant sourit Clary

\- Ils ont déjà essayé de marcher questionna Izzy

\- Non, Magnus essaye de les faire marcher doucement mais tout seul jamais répondit Alec

\- C'est cool s'ils apprenaient à marcher tout seul commenta Simon

\- Je sais sourit Alec

Ils regardaient les jumeaux gambadait à quatre patte, Jace et Magnus revenaient après leur nième dispute.

\- Alors vous avez fait réconciliation au lit taquina Simon

Jace ouvrit la bouche pour rembarré Simon mais Magnus fut plus rapide que lui.

\- Bien sûr Sheldon, blondie et moi on s'est envoyé en l'air pour nous réconciliée nargua Magnus en enlaçant Jace

\- Ah lâche-moi, on dirait une sangsue renfrogna Jace

\- Tu me traites de sangsue après le bon moment qu'on a passé dans la chambre après que tu m'as laissé te prendre s'offusqua Magnus théâtrale

\- Quoi, te laisser me prendre ça n'arrivera jamais. Je préférais dominer qu'être dominé réfuta Jace

\- C'est que tu ne m'as pas dit dans le feu de l'action ricana Magnus

\- Jamais je ne…Oh et puis merde fais ce que tu veux j'abandonne souffla Jace

\- Tu abandonne si facilement mon blondinet d'amour minauda Magnus en l'embrassant sur la joue

Jace le repoussa dans un cri de dégoût,

\- Garde tes microbes pour Alec quand vous partagé vos salive grimaça Jace

\- Je t'en verrai une vidéo de nous en plein action pour que tu as l'idée combien de litre de salive on partage renchérit Magnus

Ils répartirent de plus belle dans leur dispute, les autres étaient mort de rire alors que Clary et Alec soupirait d'ennuie par leur compagnons respective. Les jumeaux gambadaient un peu partout dans le salon, ils regardaient leurs parents en train de discuté chacun de leur coté. Anna mit sa main dans sa bouche, Alexis fronçât les sourcils en regardant ses parents

\- Papa clama Alexis en s'adressant à Magnus

Magnus continuait à se chamailler avec Jace, Alexis souffla d'exaspération et se tourna vers Alec,

\- Mama clama Alexis vers Alec

Alec discutait avec Max et Izzy alors que Clary riait à la conversation de Simon, Alexis se tourna vers sa sœur qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Anna se tourna vers ses parents,

\- Mama clama Anna les larmes aux yeux

Alec n'écoutait pas ses enfants, Alexis fit la moue en voyant sa sœur commençait à couiné pour commencée à pleurer. Il se mit à quatre patte pour rejoindre leurs parents mais marché à quatre patte était trop lent pour lui, il regarda sa sœur qui avait ses lèvres tremblait de ne pas voir l'attention de ses parents sur eux.

\- Chis trembla Anna en regarda son frère jumeau

Alexis regarda la chaise à coté de lui, il se crapuler vers la chaise avant de se mettre debout avec la chaise.

\- Mama s'écria Alexis

Alec riait d'une phrase que lui venait de dire Izzy,

\- Papa trembla Anna

Magnus continua ses chamailleries avec Jace, Alexis fronçât les sourcils mécontents de ne pas avoir l'attention surtout que sa sœur est sur le point de pleurer. Il lâcha la chaise doucement avant d'essayer de faire un pas en avant,

\- Par l'ange Magnus s'écria Alec en regardant son fils faire ses premier pas

\- Qu'est qu'il y a demanda Magnus en arrêtant se disputer avec Jace

\- Alexis est en train de faire ses premiers pas s'exclama Alec de joie en rejoignis son fils

Alec s'accroupit devant son fils pour qu'il le rejoigne dans ses bras, Alexis tapait de ses mains en marchant d'un pas hésitant vers sa « mère ». Il arriva prés des bras d'Alec et se lassait tombé dedans, Alec l'embrassa sur tout le visage. Alexis riait sous les baisers de son père, Magnus vint l'embrassé lui aussi pour le félicité.

\- C'est merveilleux de voir Alexis faire ses premiers pas s'extasiât Izzy

Anna voyant l'attention qu'attiré son jumeau, elle se mit debout sans l'aide de la chaise. Magnus la vit debout et s'accroupis devant elle, elle fit comme son frère marchât d'un pas vers son père avant de s'écrouler dans ses bras. Magnus l'embrassa partout sur le visage comme son mari, Alec l'embrassa aussi.

\- C'est super, les deux ont fait leur premiers pas en même temps sourit Clary

\- Je suis si heureux renifla Alec de joie

Alec embrassa Magnus heureux que leurs enfants ont fait leur premiers pas, Max qui avait filmé le tout avec son téléphone.

\- Oh il y a maman et papa qui va venir pour voir les jumeaux clama Max en regardant son téléphone

\- Tu as envoyé la vidéo au parent constata Alec

\- Oui et ils vont passer pour les voir conclût Max

Tu pourrais envoyer la vidéo sur mon téléphone pour que je les envoie à mes parents pour qu'eux aussi voit les premiers pas des enfants demanda Magnus

\- Bien sûr répondit Max

Max envoya la vidéo sur le téléphone de Magnus, Magnus envoya la vidéo pour ses parents. Au même moment au Texas, Ati était avec Asmodée dans son bureau. Elle reçut un message sur son portable,

\- Un message de Magnus, enfin il se décide de nous donné des nouvelles renfrogna Ati

Elle ouvrit le message et trouvât la vidéo, elle hoqueta de émerveillement.

\- Ça va chérie s'inquiéta Asmodée

\- Regarde montra Ati

Elle lui fit montrer la vidéo et Asmodée fit un sourire béat devant la vidéo,

\- Ils ont fait leur premiers pas s'extasiât sa femme émue

Maryse et Robert arriva dans l'appartement pour ensuite s'accaparer de leurs petits-enfants dans leur bras, Alexis gloussait devant la barbe de trois de jours de Robert. Anna babillait dans les bras de sa grand-mère,

\- Alors vous avez eu la vidéo questionna Max

\- Oh que oui, quand est ce qu'ils ont commencé à faire leurs premiers pas demanda Maryse

\- Aujourd'hui même il y a presque une demie heure répondit Magnus en embrassant son fils sur la joue

\- C'est merveilleux sourit Robert

Robert les invita au restaurant pour fêté les premiers pas des jumeaux sous le regard amusé d'Alec, pendant qu'ils étaient en train de s'installait dans la voiture.

\- Allo, Asmodée fit Robert

\- Tu as vu demanda Asmodée

\- Oh que oui, je te téléphone pour te proposais te montrer cela à chaque début de réunions avec les personnels et les autres associées proposa Robert

\- J'allais justement de le proposer aussi ricana Asmodée

\- Alors c'est parfait à chaque réunion qu'on aura on passera une vidéo des premiers pas des enfants pour montrer leur réussit conclût Robert

\- Exacte renchérit Asmodée

Robert termina sa conversation avec Asmodée pour aller au restaurant avec sa famille, après cela Alec et Magnus couchaient les jumeaux dans leurs berceaux respectifs. Ils les embrassaient encore une fois, Alec ressortit de la salle de bain et vis Magnus sourit de fierté en visionnant encore les premiers pas des jumeaux. Il montât sur le lit en se blottissant contre lui, il regarda la vidéo en même temps que son Alpha.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils ont fais leur premiers pas lança Alec émerveillé

\- Je sais moi aussi, tu te rends compte qu'ils grandissent trop vite. Hier encore tu les mettais au monde et maintenant ils font leur premier pas constata Magnus

\- Oui et je ne regrette rien. Tu m'as donné tout ce que j'ai pu rêver dans ma vie avoua Alec

\- Moi aussi tu m'as donné tout ce que je voulais avoir répondit Magnus

Alec l'embrassa tendrement avec amour, ils se câlinaient pendant un moment en visionnant la vidéo des premiers pas des jumeaux. Au beau milieu de la nuit, Alec se réveilla en entendant les pleurs d'Anna. Il se leva et se rendit dans la chambre des jumeaux pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras,

\- Mama sanglota Anna en tendant les bras

\- Qu'est qu'il y a ma puce questionna Alec

Alec pris sa fille dans ses bras et la calma en la berçant, il jeta un coup d'œil vers son fils qui dormait dans une position bizarre. Il sourit avant de faire rendormir Anna en s'asseyant dans la chaise à bascule, elle finit par s'endormir dans les bras d'Alec. Alec s'endormir dans la chaise à bascule, Magnus se réveilla seul dans le lit. Il chercha Alec et le trouva assoupis dans la chaise à bascule avec Anna dans les bras, il lui prit des mains pour la coucher dans son berceau. Alec se réveilla en sursaut et passa sa main sur le dos de sa fille mais il ne trouva rien avant de voir Magnus couchait leur fille, il se frotta le visage. Magnus vint le voir et l'embrassa chastement,

\- Viens te coucher proposa Magnus

Ale suivis Magnus dans la chambre et s'endormir en se blottissant contre lui, le lendemain il se leva en baillant avant s'étouffa dans son rire en voyant Magnus dans la même position bizarre qu'Alexis était hier soir.

\- Tels père tels fils gloussa Alec en se dirigeait vers la salle de bains

Il ressortit en allant préparé les biberons des jumeaux, il prépara le petit déjeuné pour lui et Magnus. Il alla dans la chambre pour voir Alexis réveillait dans son berceau avec sa tétine dans sa bouche,

\- Tu es déjà réveillé roucoula Alec

Il changea son fils avant de lui donner son biberon, il le laissa gambadait dans le salon en installant tout ses jouets par terre. Il alla s'occuper d'Anna qui se réveilla en pleurant,

\- Du calme ma chéri, tout va bien chut réconforta Alec

\- Mama trembla sa fille

Alec l'embrassa et s'occupa d'elle et lui donna son biberon, Alexis se mit debout avec l'aide du canapé

\- Na appela Alexis

\- Ta sœur en train de son lait mon amour sourit Alec

Anna termina son lait avant d'être déposée par terre pour jouer avec son frère, l'oméga observa ses enfants jouaient devant lui. Il se leva,

\- Et si on allait réveiller papa proposa Alec envers ses enfants

\- Papa cria Alexis en tapant des mains

\- Papa sourit Anna

\- Vient on va aller réveillé papa suggéra Alec

Alec les emmena dans leur chambre, les jumeaux le suivirent en quatre pattes. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, Alexis se mit debout avec l'ai de du lit

\- Papa appela Alexis

Magnus était profondément endormir, il regarda Alec en mettant la main dans la bouche. Alec les fit grimper sur le lit, Alexis tapa Magnus sur la joue assez fort alors Anna mettait le doigt dans le nez de son père.

\- Mes petit chéris je crois que vous me prenez pour votre oncle Jace, c'est lui qu'il faut embêter pas votre papa grommela Magnus

\- Papa s'exclama son fils en tapant des mains

Magnus embrassa son fils et sa fille, Alec se pencha doucement vers lui pour l'embrassé chastement.

\- Bonjour toi salua Alec

\- Bonjour bébé, tu as décidé d'envoyé des deux fidèles soldats pour me réveillé taquina Magnus

\- Je les avais donné l'ordre de te faire réveillé souffla Alec

\- Tu es un mauvais mari pour que tu fasses cela surtout que je faisais un bon rêve sur toi mon amour susurra Magnus

\- Tu rêvais de quoi questionna Alec curieux

\- Si je me souviens bien, il y avait toi, une paire de menotte sourit Magnus

Alec rougit furieusement sous les ricanements moqueurs de Magnus

\- En plus dans mon rêve tu étais nu en train de crier fort de plaisir en gémissant mon nom pendant que je te faisais l'amour alors que tu étais attaché susurra Magnus coquin

Alec haleta en imaginant la scène, il fit répandre ses phéromones dans l'air ce qui fit grogner Magnus de plaisir.

\- Magnus, ne dis pas cela devant les enfants gronda Alec rouge

Magnus fit la moue boudeur ce qui fit rouler des yeux Alec, les enfants babillaient entre eux. Alexis essayait de monter sur le ventre de Magnus alors que Anna restait prés d'Alec, Magnus souffla sous son ventre ce qui le fit rire à l'éclat.

\- Tu es le petit prince de papa, hein tu es le petit prince de papa roucoula Magnus

Anna babilla dans son coin, Alec passa la main dans ses cheveux en l'embrassant au passage.

\- Et si on déposait les enfants avec tes parents pour qu'on a tout les deux une journée rien qu'à nous proposa Magnus

\- Que compte-faire de moi questionna Alec soupçonneux

\- J'ai quelque idée qui te mette toute en scènes avec ton corps de rêve luisant de sueur rêva Magnus

\- Magnus, pas devant les enfants s'offusqua Alec

\- Quoi mon amour, ils sont encore très jeune pour comprendre le sexe. Il faudra attendre quand ils entreront dans l'adolescent répliqua Magnus

Alec roula des yeux en caressant toujours les cheveux de sa fille qui baillait sous les caresses de son père, Magnus regarda sa fille avant d'avoir la chair de poule.

\- Je parlais d'adolescents mais je viens de penser à un vilain cauchemar pâlit Magnus

\- Tu parle quand notre fille aura son premier petit copain référa Alec

\- Seigneur Alec, évite de dire cela je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une crise cardiaque maintenant s'offusqua Magnus

\- Il faut que tu te fasses à cette idée mon amour, quand Anna sera très joli qui va attirer beaucoup de garçon de même qu'elle sera imprégné conclût Alec

\- Pas tout de suite, je veux en profité de mon petite ange qui est rien qu'à moi renchérit Magnus en prenant sa fille dans ses bras pour l'embrasser

\- Papa poule sourit Alec

\- Attends quand Alexis te présentera son imprégné répliqua Magnus

Alec haussa les épaules en s'en fichant, Magnus se lamenta en enlaçant sa fille dans ses bras tout en l'embrassant qui gloussait. Ils entendirent la porte d'entrée sonnait,

\- Tiens, ça doit être Jace et les autres, conclût Alec

\- Va les ouvrir le temps que je vais me préparer suggéra Magnus

\- D'accord acquiesça Alec

Il se leva en mettant les jumeaux par terre, il se dirigeait vers la porte. Il ouvrit et eut la désagréable surprise de voir Camille devant lui,

\- Toi qu'est que tu viens faire ici cracha Alec furieux

\- Je n'ai pas le moment de me disputé avec toi, laisse moi entrer il faut que je parle à Magnus clama Camille

\- Bébé c'est qui questionna Magnus en arrivant dans le salon après avoir jeté un coup d'œil aux jumeaux

Magnus vit Camille à sa porte,

\- Qu'est que tu viens faire là Camille cracha Magnus froidement

\- Je suis venue te proposé une trêve et une alliance avec ma meute proposa Camille

Magnus regarda Alec qui lui hocha la tête, ils laissèrent Camille entrait dans le salon.

\- Tu as dix minutes pour parler avant que je te jette dehors claqua Magnus

\- Je suis devenu le chef de la meute de la Californie malheureusement Valentin est de retour et il a menacé ma meute expliqua Camille

\- Je croyais qu'il était mort supposa Alec

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a dit cela mais il est bien et bel vivant et en plein forme la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, revenons à notre sujet je voudrais que la meute et ma meute fassent une alliance pour vaincre Valentin une bonne fois pour toute car il va détruite les meutes existant du pays mon avis proposa Camille

\- Malheureusement je ne peux pas en décidait car la meute ne m'appartiens pas, c'est Luke que tu devais aller voir commenta Magnus en croisant les bras

\- Je le sais mais je ne le connais pas assez bien que toi répondit Camille

Magnus lui regarda indifférent alors Alec surveillait les enfants,

\- Alors que décide-tu, demanda Camille

\- Je vais y réfléchir et j'en parlerai avec Luke acquiesça Magnus

\- De toutes les façons les conseils de la meute sont d'accords pour cette alliance, d'ailleurs lis cela montra Camille une lettre

Magnus prit la lettre qui était cacheté du sceau du conseil, il lit avant de regarder furieusement Camille

\- C'est une blague n'est ce pas demanda Magnus furieux

\- Non pas du tout, c'est ordre du conseil minauda Camille

\- Qu'est qu'il y a mon amour questionna Alec en jetant un regard meurtrier à Camille

\- Le conseil veut qu'on héberge Camille, le temps que Luke donne son aval pour l'alliance objecta Magnus

Alec fut scandalisé par les propos de Magnus,

\- Jamais, je ne voudrais te voir dans l'appartement surtout auprés de mes enfants cracha Alec

\- Désolé mon chou mais tu devras t'y habitué car c'est un ordre du conseil sourit Camille

Alec serra les poings alors que Magnus jeta un regard noir à son ex,

\- Je vais m'installer dans une chambre d'invité termina Camille en s'en allant

Ils la regardaient partir s'installait dans la chambre d'amis, Alec se tourna vers Magnus

\- Je ne veux pas d'elle ici réfuta Alec

\- Je sais mon amour mais c'est les ordres du conseil répondit Magnus

Magnus l'embrassa pour le calmer, Alec se calma

\- Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'approche des enfants décréta Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour cela répondit Magnus

De l'autre coté de la ville, un homme se tenait sur la colline. Il souriait diaboliquement,

\- Parfait, le plan se déroule comme je l'avais prévus ricana Valentin en lisant le message sur son portable

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre les critiques de Camille et la jalousie d'Alec. Bisous glacé.**


	53. Chapter 51

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Peyloveluc : Ce ne sera que dans le prochain chapitre**

 **Mr dam : Arrête de me spoiler, si tu as des idées comment tu es Camille je suis tout ouïe XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 51, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 51**_

Alec se réveilla en baillant, il regarda les enfants dans leur berceau en train de roupiller. Il sourit en voyant son fils dans une position semblable à son père, il voulait se lever mais il fut retenu par les bras de Magnus.

\- Reste au lit proposa Magnus

\- Je voudrais bien rester dans le lit avec toi, mais les enfants vont se réveillé pour réclamé leur biberon et en plus la garce qu'est ton ex-fiancée qu'on doit surveiller réfuta Alec en se tournant vers lui

Magnus le bascula sur le lit en le surplombant de tout son corps, il l'embrassa langoureusement.

\- Ce n'est que pour quelque jours pour la supporter ensuite je te le promets que je la jetterais moi-même dehors promis Magnus

\- Je l'espère sourit Alec

Magnus lui rendis son sourire et l'embrassa dans le cou et commença à glissât sa main sur le torse nu de son oméga, Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière pour lui donnait l'accès à son cou. Il glissa une main dans son bas de pyjama quand Anna se réveilla en pleurant, Alec se leva pour aller prendre sa fille dans ses bras.

\- Mama sanglota Anna

\- Qu'est qu'il y a ma chérie, tu as fait n'est ce pas gloussait Alec

\- Occupe –toi d'Anna, je vais préparer son biberon en attendant que tu t'occupe d'elle suggéra Magnus en se levant

\- D'accord acquiesça Alec

Magnus vint les embrassé avant de sortir de leur chambre en s'étirant, il prépara les biberons de ses enfants. Quand il sentit l'odeur désagréable de son ex, Camile était habillé d'un peignoir assez court qui révéla ses jambes gracieuses.

\- Alors tu joue au père aimant ironisa Camille

\- Alors tu joue à l'intéressé de la vie de son ex rétorqua Magnus

Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonde,

\- Je m'en fous de ta vie mais ce que je ne crois pas que tu te sois marié remarqua Camille

\- Tu croyais quoi que j'allais t'attendre toute ma vie rétorqua Magnus

\- Je n'ai pas dit cela renfrogna Camille

\- Un conseil, on t'héberge parce le conseil nous l'as ordonné mais tiens toi à carreaux de ma famille prévins Magnus froidement

Camille frémit sous la voix froide de Magnus, Magnus rejoignit sa famille dans la chambre. Par peur que Camille s'en prenne aux jumeaux pendant leur sommeil, Alec a emmené les berceaux dans leur chambre. Magnus emmène les biberons dans la chambre, Alec était en train de calmer leur fille qui avait faim,

\- Voila papa qui te ramène ton biberon montra Alec

\- Papa renifla Anna

\- Tiens voilà pour ma puce roucoula Magnus

Anna prit son biberon dans ses mains et le but, Alec et Magnus sourirent de tendresse en voyant cela. Magnus tourna la tête vers le berceau d'Alexis, il vit que son fils les observa

\- Mon petit prince est réveillé gloussait Magnus en le prenant dans ses bras

\- Papa babilla Alexis

\- Bonjour mon bébé embrassa Alec

\- Mama sourit son fils

Ils sourient devant les babillages d'Alexis avant de prendre son biberon, ils finissent leur biberon.

\- Allons prendre notre petit déjeuné proposa Magnus

\- D'accord acquiesça Alec

Ils sortirent de leur chambre avec les jumeaux, ils déposent les enfants dans leurs transats et Magnus mit des dessins animé pour eux avec leur tétines dans la bouche. Alec prépara leur petit déjeuné quand la sonnette d'entrée sonna,

\- CHERI, TU POURRAIS ALLER REGARDE cria Alec en train de faire le petit déjeuné

\- D'accord, je parie que Blondie et compagnie supposa Magnus

Il ouvrit la porte et vit un homme en costard avec plusieurs valises aux pieds,

\- C'est pour quoi questionna Magnus

\- Je suis venu déposer les valises de Mlle Belcourt répondit l'homme

\- Attendez une petite minute souffla Magnus

Il se dirigea vers la chambre pour trouver Camille à moitié à nu dans le lit,

\- Tu as de la visite informa Magnus avant de s'en allait s'occupé de ses enfants

Camille se leva et passa un peignoir en soie sur elle, elle prit ses valises et les mit dans la chambre d'amie où elle est installée. Alec termina de faire cuire à mangé,

\- Magnus, le petit déjeuné est prêt prévins Alec

\- J'arrive chéri signala Magnus

Camille sortit de la chambre habillée d'une robe court et un profond décolleté, Alec la regarda avec dégoûté alors Magnus regarda avec indifférence.

\- Je sors un moment alors pas besoin de me proposée le petit déjeuné ironisa Camille

\- La prochaine fois on te proposera du poison ironisa Magnus

Camille fit un regard outré avant de claquée ses talons pour partir, dés qu'elle franchit la porte ils soupirèrent de concert de soulagement.

\- Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais la supportais soupira Alec

\- Ce ne sera le temps de quelque jour, et après bye-bye la poufiasse sourit Magnus

Alec sourit et ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner ensemble, Magnus reçut un coup de fils du Pandémonium.

\- Il faut que j'y aille, je pense que je vais rentrer tard ce soir. Aujourd'hui on commence à faire l'inventaire signala Magnus

\- D'accord, de toute façons il faut que je sorte pour emmené les jumeaux voir maman pour les examiner et faire leur vaccin expliqua Alec

\- Oh non mais mes petit bébé vont faire leur vaccin lamenta Magnus en regardant ses enfants

\- Ha babilla Alexis

Anna regarda ses parents curieusement, ils sourient envoyant leurs enfants. Magnus débarrassa la table et aida Alec à prépara les jumeaux, Magnus s'en allait après avoir embrassé son mari et ses enfants. Alec prit les cosys des jumeaux et s'installa dans sa voiture pour aller à l'hôpital pour voir sa mère, les infirmières qu'il croisait avec les jumeaux roucoulaient en les voyants. Alexis riait à chaque infirmière qu'il regardait,

\- Dis donc mon lapin, ne me dis pas que tu commence à draguer les filles. Parce que tu es trop jeune pour cela, je me dis que parfois ton parrain a raison quand il dit que tu as hérité le caractère de ton papa ricana Alec assis dans le bureau de sa mère

Alexis eut un éclat de malice quand il entendit parler de son parrain pour après tapé des mains,

\- Papa babilla Alexis

\- Papa est parti travaillé sourit Alec

\- Mama babilla Anna

\- Oui et maman est là avec vous mes amours roucoula Alec

La porte du bureau de sa mère s'ouvrit sur elle, elle referma avant de roucoulait avec ses petites –enfant après salué son fils.

\- Alors comment ils vont questionna Maryse

\- Ça va, avant –hier Alexis était un peu grognon parce que il avait une petit fièvre après que je lui ai donné de l'antibiotique il allait mieux. Par contre Anna a fait une plus forte fièvre que son frère mais c'est calmé maintenant quand même je voudrais que tu vérifie toujours signala Alec

\- D'accord on va regardait tout cela, allez mes amours mamie va vous auscultée roucoula Maryse

Alec roula des yeux en voyant sa mère complètement gaga devant ses enfants, elle les ausculta.

\- Ils ont commencé à avoir de la grippe mais comme tu as stoppé le virus à temps ils vont mieux mais je vais te prescrire quelque médicament au cas où, bien je pense qu'il est l'heure de faire la partie où mamie n'aime pas gloussait Maryse

Alec prit Alexis dans ses bras et le posa sur ses genoux, Maryse lui fit une piqûre. Alexis fronçât les sourcils en regardant sa grand-mère,

\- Voilà mon grand, mamie est si fière de toi que tu sois courageux sourit Maryse en l'embrassant sur la joue

\- Mama riait Alexis

\- Oui maman est fier de toi, tu as été très courageux roucoula Alec

Il déposa son fils dans le cosy et prit sa fille, elle lui fit une piqûre mais au contraire de son frère elle se mit à pleurer sous la douleur.

\- C'est fini ma chéri consola Alec

Anna continua de pleurait dans les d'Alec, Maryse lui prit dans ses bras.

\- Assez ma puce, mamie te donne une sucette proposa Maryse en prenant une sucette et la donna Anna

Anna prit la sucette,

\- Nana s'écria Alexis en regardant la sucette

\- Je ne t'ai pas oublié aussi mon grand, tiens voilà pour toi proposa Maryse

\- Ha répondit Alexis

Maryse l'embrassa ce qui le fit rire, Alex souriait à la scène.

\- Par contre ça se peut que les enfants feront une petit fièvre dû au vaccin mais si ça grave tu m'appelle immédiatement prévins Maryse

\- Je le sais répondit Alec

\- Allez, je te laisse partir, j'ai d'autre patient à avoir signala Maryse

Alec hocha la tête et se leva en prenant les cosys,

\- Oh Alec, avant de partir j'ai appris que l'ex de Magnus habitait chez vous est ce vrai demanda Maryse

\- Oui, le conseil de la meute nous l'a ordonné soupira Alec

\- Si tu pourrais habiter chez nous avec les enfants le temps qu'elle reste chez vous proposa Maryse

\- Merci maman mais on va gérer de toute façons on fait comme si elle n'était pas là répondit Alec

\- D'accord mais fais attention à vous et les enfants s'inquiéta Maryse

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas rassura Alec

Alec rentra chez lui avec les enfants, il déposa les jumeaux dans leur transat. Alexis se débattait dans son transat en gémissant,

\- Tu ne veux pas aller dans ton transat, maman te mets votre parc à tout les deux conclût Alec

Il les mit dans leur parc, ils jouaient avec leurs jeux en riant. Alec commença à faire le ménage, Alexis était en train de parler alors qu'Anna riait aux éclats.

\- Je me demande ce que vous êtes en train de dire pour que vous riait comme ça sourit Alec en les regardant

\- Mama répondit Anna

\- Oui je suis là, voulez que maman chante une petit comptine pour vous demanda Alec

Alexis tapa des mains en riant de même que Anna, Alec chanta des comptines pour eux. Il passa l'aspirateur tout en chantant, Jace entra dans l'appartement.

\- Une souris verte qui courait dans l'herbe, je l'attrape par la queue et le montre à ses messieurs et ils me disent trempé là dans l'huile trempa dans l'eau et ça fera un escargot tout chaud chantonna Alec

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais une joli voix complimenta Jace

\- Tiens tu es là, je ne t'avais pas entendue arriver réalisa Alec

\- Ce n'est rien, je suis juste passé te voir et les jumeaux, sourit Jace

Alec sourit quand Jace reçut une peluche dans le visage lancé par Alexis, celui-ci riait en tapant des mains.

\- Bonjour ma puce et bonjour mini sapin de noël, de plus en plus tu ressemble à ton père renfrogna Jace

Alec sourit en roulant des yeux,

\- En parlant de boule à discos, où est l'efféminé qui te sert de mari demanda Jace

\- Au Pandémonium, il a un inventaire à faire ce soir et il risque de rentré tard ce soir répondit Alec

\- Oh je vois, alors en ce qui paraît tu héberge une mégère sous ton toit ricana Jace en s'allongeant dans le canapé

\- Ouais ordre du conseil soupira Alec

\- Alors comment est t elle questionna Jace

\- C'est une blonde et en plus l'ex de Magnus donc tu comprends conclût Alec

\- Je vois le genre grimaça Jace

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu me pose tout ses questions, j'espère que tu ne va pas tromper Clary parce que là je vais te tuer définitivement menaça Alec

\- Jamais de la vie, je ne ferrais une chose pareil et puis tu seras en troisième position dans la liste qui essayeront de me tuer signala Jace

\- Pourquoi le troisième questionna Alec

\- Ben tu oublie Luke et Jocelyn, enfin plus pour Luke pâlit Jace

Alec riait de la tronche de Jace

\- C'est ça marre-toi, mais Luke fait vachement peur surtout à notre début de notre relation à moi et Clary. Je ne sais pas s'il faisait exprès ou pas de nettoyer ses armes et quand je disais ses armes c'est toute la collection des armes qu'il a, il avait même un lance-flammes s'exclama Jace

Alec riait à l'éclat par l'explication de Jace sur Luke,

\- En plus il l'a nettoyé avec un sourire dément sur le visage quand il me regardait commenta Jace

\- Il pensait où est ce qu'il allait accrocher ta tête de loup en guise d'avertissement ricana Alec

\- Marre-toi, tu rigoleras moins quand ta fille viendra te présenté son petit copain répliqua Jace

\- Je serai content pour elle un point c'est tout répondit Alec

\- Tu ne vas pas le menacé pour essayé de voler la virginité d'Anna s'écria Jace

\- Magnus va le corriger répondit Alec en haussant les épaules

\- Ah ouais avec un père tels que Magnus, c'est sûr tous auront peur de lui ricana Jace

Il riait aux éclats, Alexis riait aussi sans comprends ce qu'ils disaient,

\- Alors quand est ce que tu vas demander Clary en mariage demanda Alec

\- Quand Luke arrêtera de me fixer comme si il allait me trucidé sur place depuis qu'il sait que Clary et moi on est imprégné, il arrêtait de nettoyé ses armes mais à la place il me fixe de cet air psychopathe décréta Jace

Alec rigola,

\- Et toi, quand est ce que vous allez nous faire autre enfant taquina Jace

\- J'attends que les jumeaux soit plus autonome pour faire un troisième enfant répondit Alec en allant dans la cuisine

\- C'est cool, s'exclama Jace de joie

Alec prépara la purée des jumeaux avant de les emmené, Jace l'aida installer les jumeaux pour manger leur repas.

\- C'est quoi comme purée questionna Jace

\- Purée de carotte avec du riz et des morceaux de poulet mixes répondit Alec

Jace goûta la purée, il grimaça légèrement.

\- Ça manque un peu de sel grimaça Jace

\- C'est bon pour les enfants commenta Alec

Jace haussa les épaules et le regarda nourrir son filleul et sa nièce, il regarda l'heure sur l'horloge.

\- Bon je crois que je vais filer décréta Jace

\- D'accord répondit Alec

\- Je vous laisse, a plus ma puce et a plus mini boule de facette sourit Jace

Alexis tapa des mains en souriant pleines de purée, Jace les laissa tout seul pour partir. Alec les débarbouilla avant de les mettre dans leurs transats,

\- C'est l'heure de faire la sieste mes amours roucoula Alec

\- Mama babilla Anna

Alec leur souri et les regarda s'endormir, Alec se leva et fit à manger pour lui. Il regarda la télé en surveillant ses enfants qui dormait, il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Il leva la tête pour voir Camille entrait dans l'appartement,

\- Tiens Magnus n'est pas ici remarqua Camille

\- Il avait du travail à faire répliqua Alec froidement

\- Oh pendant que lui travaille, sa petite femme reste à la maison pour s'occupée des enfants ironisa Camille

\- Jalouse sourit Alec froidement

\- De toi, ça jamais de la vie. Je suis née Alpha et rien au monde que je veux échangée ma place avec toi critiqua Camille

\- Parce que ma situation est plus belle que la tienne, j'ai des parents qui m'aime et toi personne t'aime, j'ai des frères et sœurs et toi tu as personne, j'ai des enfants et toi tu n'en as pas, et enfin je me suis marié avec Magnus et toi tu l'abandonnais à l'autel pour aller avec un autre qui t'a quitté ensuite et comme tu dis ma place est plus envieux que la tienne malgré que je sois oméga rétorqua Alec

Camille fumait de colère,

\- Tu crois parce que tu as marié avec Magnus que tu connais de tout de lui, mais est ce qu'il t'a parlé de ses autres conquêtes qu'il avait trancha Camille

\- Oui il me l'a dit dés notre première rendez-vous, je m'en moque de ses autres conquêtes car il fait partie du passé alors que moi je suis son future claqua Alec

\- Peut-être que tu dis cela parce qu'il t'aime mais un jour cette petite vie tranquille qu'il mène à tes cotés va l'ennuyer car Magnus va se lassé vite de ce qui l'entoure, et ce jour-là je serai la première où il prendra du bon temps prédis Camille

\- Tu crois cela, c'est ce qu'on va voir moi au contrairement à toi je lui apporte de la stabilité dans sa vie au lieu d'une vie de débauche siffla Alec

\- Comme tu le souhaite mais ne viens pas pleurer quand il te quittera ricana Camille en s'en allait dans la chambre d'amis

Alec serra les poings sous les rire de la garce, il voulait se transformait pour lui arracher la tête. Il soupira longuement pour se calmer

\- Mama gémissais Alexis endormi

\- Endors-toi on trésor, c'était juste une vilaine sorcière réconforta Alec

Alexis s'endormis paisiblement dans son sommeil, Alec se leva et allait préparer leur biberon. Il prépara le dîner quand Magnus entra dans l'appartement, il le vint serrer dans ses bras en l'embrassant dans le cou.

\- Alors ça été cette journée d'inventaire questionna Alec

\- A peu prés et toi les jumeaux demanda Magnus

\- Maryse a dit que les jumeaux avait commencé à avoir de la grippe, elle m'a prescrit des médicaments en cas où. Puis ils ont fait leur vaccins, ton fils fut courageux n'ayant pas pleuré mais ce ne fut pas le cas d'Anna elle a pleurée avoua Alec

\- Oh mon petite ange a pleurée parce que on lui a fait une méchante vilaine piqûre lamenta Magnus

\- Sinon Jace est passé seul, nous avons discuté avant qu'il ne parte signala Alec

\- Et l'autre garce est rentrée grinça Magnus

\- Oui, nous avons une altercation tout les deux. Elle croit toujours que tu vas revenir vers elle en réalisant que tu as fait la grosse erreur de ta vie racontât Alec

Magnus le fit retourner vers lui,

\- La plus grosse erreur de ma vie est de la rencontrée mais toi tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé dans ma vie avec nos enfants rassura Magnus

\- Oui mais est ce que tu ne regrette pas ton ancien vie demanda Alec assaillit de doute

\- Pas le moindre du monde, ma vie ne résumé que sexe, l'alcool, la fête. Mais depuis que tu es rentré dans ma vie, ma vie ne se résume à présent l'amour, le bonheur, la joie répondit Magnus

Alec l'embrassa tendrement, Magnus lui répondit à son baiser. Ils séparent à bout de souffle, ils se mirent à table. Magnus invita Camille à passé à table.

\- Tu m'invite de venir à table avec vous s'étonna Camille

\- Je fais cela pour ne pas avoir la vaisselle à nettoyer à prés rectifia Magnus

Camille mangea le repas,

\- Ce dîner est très délicieux, c'est bien toi qui l'a fait n'est ce pas demanda Camille

\- Non c'est Alexander qui l'a fait répondit Magnus

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas trop, Alec joue très bien les épouses. Il fait le ménage, les repas, s'occupe des enfants, il fait aussi bien ses devoirs d'épouse ironisa Camille

\- Sur ce sujet, il est très bon bien plus que toi en tout cas cracha Magnus

\- Ce que tu ne disais pas non quand tu couchais avec moi, tu te rappelle comment on n'a fait l'amour sous la pluie prés d'un arbre racontât Camille

\- Oui, je me souviens pare que j'ai été malade comme chien après cela alors que toi tu t'envoie en l'air avec Ralph répliqua Magnus

\- Ralph et moi avions couché une fois seulement, se défendit Camille

\- Une fois, tu as couché avec tous les hommes que tu croisais. Tu ne sais pas garder ta cuisse fermé cingla Magnus

\- Et ton mari le peut lui ironisa Camille

\- Tu crois quoi que je sois infidèle à Magnus comme toi, désolé mais moi je sais ouvrir mes cuisses rien que devant mon mari rétorqua Alec

\- Tu vas me faire croire qu'un petit oméga comme toi est resté tout ce temps avant ta rencontre avec Magnus que tu étais vierge ricana Camille

\- Exacte, j'ai été vierge avant ma rencontre avec Magnus, je lui ai tout donné mon cœur , mon premier baiser, mon corps et mon âme ainsi que des enfants et toi qu'est que tu lui as donné a part qu'une vie de débauche et cœur brisé demanda Alec durement

Camille ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermait,

\- C'est bien ce que je disais, rien du tout alors que moi je lui ai tout donné bien plus que toi c'est la différence entre toi et moi critiqua Alec

Camille grinça la mâchoire avant de se lever et s'enfermée dans la chambre d'ami, Magnus se leva et vint embrasser Alec passionnément.

\- C'est vrai que tu m'as donné bien plus qu'elle avoua Magnus

\- Je le sais mon amour sourit Alec

Camille fulminait dans sa chambre par les paroles d'Alec,

\- C'est vrai que je me servais de Magnus pour être la femelle Alpha de la meute, en tout cas tu vas me payer cette affront que tu as fait envers moi se promit Camille

Son téléphone vibrait pour le signaler un message, elle lut le message avant de sourire

\- Ma vengeance va avancer plus vite que tu ne le crois espèce d'oméga insignifiants jura Camille

Alec était dans le lit avec Magnus, ils se câlinaient dans le lit sans savoir ce que Camille planifier.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Chapitre un peu court. Dans le prochain chapitre l'erreur de Camille et la gifle d'Alec. Bisous glacé.**


	54. Chapter 52

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Kilynn : Te voilà toi ta punition continue je te rappelle, ben personne n'aime Camille après ce qu'elle a fait à nos tourtereaux**

 **Mr dam : D'accord je prends note de ta sentence pour Camille XD**

 **Marine 62 : Je ne t'en veux pas essaye te concentrer sur tes études.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! N'oublié pas de voter vous avez jusqu'à Lundi pour voter !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 52, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 52**_

Alec se réveillé et entendis la douche, il se mit assit en s'étirant. Il regarda les enfants roupillait dans leur berceau. Il se mordit les lèvres en entendant l'eau coulait, il se leva et entra dans la salle de bain. Il vit Magnus en train de se laver les cheveux, il se déshabilla et entra dans la douche avec son mari. Il l'enlaçant par derrière,

\- Tu es réveillé remarqua Magnus en rinçant ses cheveux

Il se retourna pour embrasser Alec, Alec répondit à son baiser.

\- J'ai pensé que tu avais besoin de quelqu'un pour te laver le dos supposa Alec

\- J'ai d'autre idée en tête susurra Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

Alec soupira d'aise, il caressa le dos de son mari. L'Alpha le plaqua sur la paroi de la douche, l'embrassant langoureusement. Alec sentit quelque chose de dur contre sa cuisse, il soupira d'aise. Magnus le porta, il était sur le point de le pénétrait quand il entendit l'un des jumeaux pleurait. Ils soupiraient de frustration,

\- On continuera ce soir promis Alec

Magnus l'embrassa chastement, il sortit dans la salle de bain après s'être habillé. Il vit Anna réveillé debout en gémissant dans son berceau,

\- Mon petite ange, tu es réveillé roucoula Alec

\- Mama gémissais Anna

\- Tout va bien maman est là consola Alec

Il l'emmena dans la cuisine pour préparait son biberon et vis Magnus avait déjà prépara leurs biberon en avance, il lui donna le biberon. Il reçut un message de son portable, il fronçât les sourcils en voyant que c'était Magnus.

\- Tu es partie en me laissant en plan et maintenant je dois faire le travail seul lut Alec

Il reçut un autre message ou plutôt une photo de Magnus nu avec une main sur érection, il rougit violemment sous le regard curieuse d'Anna qui buvait son biberon. Il regarda son téléphone

\- J'ai envie de toi tellement fort que je pense que je suis en train de te prendre contre la paroi de la douche lut Alec

Alec tapa un message en vite fait, il allait dans la chambre pour vérifier si Alexis dormait encore. Il entendit le ricanement de Magnus dans la salle de bains,

\- Chéri, tu pourrais te dépêcher dans la salle de bain pour que tu m'aide avec les enfants s'écria Alec

\- Si tu veux que je me dépêche dans la salle de bain, il faut que tu viennes m'aider susurra Magnus

\- Magnus s'offusqua Alec

Il l'entendit rire dans la salle de bain, il regarda son fils qui le regardait en souriant.

\- Ton père est obsédé par ta maman gloussait Alec

\- Papa riait Alec

Anna riait aussi, Alec souriait devant le rire de ses enfants. Ça lui gonflait toujours le cœur de joie et d'amour en les entendait rire, Magnus sortit de la salle de bain et entendit ses enfants rirent.

\- Qu'est qui vous fait rire mais mes petit chéris questionna Magnus en les embrassant chacun

\- Je disais à tes enfants que tu étais obsédé par leur maman roucoula Alec

\- Si je n'étais pas obsédé par votre maman, vous ne serez pas là mes amours répondit Magnus

\- Papa, mama babilla Alexis

\- Oui mon amour, papa est très amoureux de ta maman souffla Magnus en regardant son oméga

Alec rougit légèrement mais ses yeux brillait plein d'amour, ils sortirent de leur chambre. Pendant qu'Alec surveillait les enfants joué sur le tapis avec leur jouet, Magnus faisait le petit déjeuné. Camille sortit de la chambre habillée d'une robe courte noire qui moulait ses formes,

\- Je sors et je risque de rentrer tard, prévins Camille

\- Que tu rentre ou pas je m'en moque royalement mais je te prie de ne pas faire du bruit quand tu rentrer parce que si tu réveillé mes enfants tu auras à faire à moi menaça Alec

\- D'accord soupira Camille agacée

Elle sortit de l'appartement, Magnus mit le petit déjeuné sur la table. Ils mangeaient leur petit déjeuné,

\- Et si on en profitait que la garce soit partis pour qu'on passe la journée ici sans personne nous dérangé proposa Magnus

\- Tu n'avais pas encore une journée d'inventaire rappela Alec

\- J'avais complètement oublié l'inventaire en plus c'est tout cette semaine soupira Magnus de fatigue

Magnus sortit de sa table et se prépara pour aller au club, il sortit de la chambre en traînant les pieds.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller ronchonna Magnus

\- Il faut que tu aille, parce que tu es le patron encouragea Alec

\- Je pourrais avoir un baiser d'encouragement demanda Magnus

Alec l'embrassa tendrement, Magnus lui répondit à son baiser avant de transformer le baiser en langoureux presque sexuelle. Alec gémit dans le baiser, Magnus en profita pour de caressé la peau d'Alec sous son t-shirt. Alec commençait à perdre pieds avant de reculer sous le regard frustré de Magnus,

\- Il faut que tu aille ou tu vas être en retard informa Alec en le repoussant

\- J'en ai pour dix minute persuada Magnus en lui grignotant le cou

\- Ce n'est pas dix minute mais à peu prés trois heures de temps grogna Alec en se dégagea de lui

\- D'accord, j'y vais râla Magnus en allant vers la porte

Ana vint à quatre patte alors Alexis marchait doucement en trébuchant parfois rejoindre leur père à la porte,

\- Vous venez de dire votre papa au revoir roucoula Magnus en s'accroupissant

\- Papa babilla Alexis

Ils s'élancèrent dans un langage incompréhensible, Magnus sourit à cela et se remit débout. Il embrassa Alec chastement,

\- J'essayerai de terminer plutôt pour rentré à la maison signala Magnus

\- D'accord répondit Alec

\- Et ignore Camille si elle rentre avant moi prévins Magnus

\- Ne t'en fais pas je vais l'ignoré rassura Alec

Magnus partit et Alec referma la porte,

\- Alors mes amours, roucoula Alec

\- Papa babilla Anna

\- Ton papa est partit travaillé ma chérie répondit Alec

Alec prit les enfants et les mit dans leur parce avec leur jouet pendant qu'il faisait le ménage, après le ménage il regarda l'heure et vu qu'il était encore bonheur.

\- Ça vous dirait de voire papy et mamie proposa Alec

\- Mie, répondit Anna

\- Oui mamie et papy sourit Alec

Alexis tapa dans la main et Anna riait à l'éclat, Alec les prépara et les mit dans leurs cosys. Il se dirigea chez ses parents, il entra dans la maison avec les cosys quand Maryse sortit de la cuisine.

\- Alec, tu es là remarqua Maryse

\- Oui je suis passé vous voir un peu avec les enfants salua Alec en embrassant sa mère

\- Oh je suis contente de trouver mes petites enfants n'est ce pas mes petites anges roucoula Maryse

Alec regarda sa mère faire des mimiques devant ses petites enfants,

\- Où sont tout le monde demanda Alec

\- Ton père est dans son bureau et tes frères et sœur sont dans la forêt répondit Maryse en embrassant Alexis dans le cou

\- D'accord, je vais aller les voir en plus ça fait un moment que je ne suis pas allé dans la forêt constata Alec

\- Vas y je garde un œil sur les enfants à ta place en plus ton père a dû sentir l'odeur de des enfants et il ne va pas tarder descendre sourit Maryse

A peine prononcée ses mots, Robert descendit de les escaliers en se précipitant sur les jumeaux.

\- Bonjour mes trésors, regardez qui est là papy oh oui c'est les petites anges de son papy gloussait Robert

Alec balançât la tête devant l'émerveillement de son père pour ses enfants, il se dirigea vers la cour quand il se rappela de quelque chose.

\- Ah oui maman, si tu ne me vois pas arriver. Pourrais –tu faire de la purée pour les enfants et les faire manger demanda Alec

\- Bien sûr mon chéri, n'est ce pas mamie va faire des délicieux purée pour ses amours roucoula Maryse

\- Par contre méfie-toi d'Alexis quand tu lui fais manger parce que il aime en mettre partout confia Alec

\- Compris conclut Maryse

Alec allait dans la forêt après s'être transformé en loup, il courait dans la forêt en se sentait libre. Il retrouva ses frères et sa sœur à leur endroit habituelle,

 _\- Alec, depuis quand tu es arrivé_ demanda Izzy en le remarquant arrivé

 _\- Je viens d'arriver avec les enfants_ répondit Alec

 _\- Les enfants sont avec toi_ s'excita Izzy

 _\- Oui, Magnus avait encore de l'inventaire à faire dans le club alors je venu avec les enfants ici_ expliqua Alec

 _\- Où sont –ils,_ demanda Max

 _\- Ils sont avec les parents_ répondit Alec

Ils discutaient pendant un bon moment avant de décidé de rentrés, Alec se retransforma et vis les enfants endormis chacun dans les bras de leur grands-parents.

\- Ils ont finis leur repas questionna Alec

\- Oui ils ont bien mangé, ils ont pris leur dessert avant de s'endormir dans non bras comme tu vois répondit Maryse

\- Bien maman je vais aller un instant au centre commercial, tu peux continuer de les garder s'il te plait proposa Alec

\- Bien sûr accepta Maryse

\- Prends autant que tu veux renchérit Robert

Alec balançât la tête par la remarque de son père, il se rendit au centre commercial avec Izzy pour faire quelque achat ensuite ils rentraient chez eux.

\- Maman, tu pourrais garder les jumeaux cette nuit demanda Alec

\- Bien sûr que oui, ils peuvent rester en plus ton père a refait ton ancienne chambre pour les jumeaux informa Maryse

\- C'est parfait par contre si il y a un problème quelque contre, tu m'appelle immédiatement prévins Alec

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas pour cela rassure-toi rassura Maryse

Alec sourit et se penchât vers ses enfants qui étaient réveillé, il les embrassa chacun.

\- Ce soir vous allez rester chez votre mamie et votre papy signala Alec

\- Mama babilla Anna

\- Oui, vous allez beaucoup vous amusé avec papy et mamie promis Alec

Les enfants riaient en se tapant les mains, il sourit à cela avant de rentrer à l'appartement. Quand il déposé ses achats sur la table, il entendit des gémissements de plaisir résonnait dans l'appartement. Alec grimaça de dégoût avant d'aller faire le dîné, les gémissements s'accentuaient de plus en plus vite avant de se calmé. Quelques minutes plus tard un homme en costume, les cheveux décoiffés se tenaient devant lui.

\- Bonjour salua l'homme sentant le sexe à plein nez

\- Dégage de chez moi tout de suite ordonna Alec froidement

L'homme partit immédiatement sans poser plus de questions, Camille sortit de la chambre d'amis sentant le sexe. Habillé d'un peignoir en soie courte,

\- On dirait que tu es mal à l'aise nargua Camille

\- Je ne suis pas mal à l'aise mais je suis dégoûté par ton comportement indécent en couchant dans notre appartement à moi et Magnus surtout qu'il y a des enfants qui vivent ici cracha Alec dégoûté

\- Désolé mais dans le feu de l'action j'ai oubliée où j'étais et puis tu ne va pas faire une histoire vu que tu couche avec mon ex fiancé répliqua Camille

\- Ton ex fiancé et moi sommes marié, il faut que tu te mettes cela dans le crane rétorqua Alec

Camille fit un geste de la main avant de rentrée dans sa chambre, Alec fut furieux par ce comportement dévergondée de Camille. Il prépara le dîner quand il sentit deux paires de bras l'enlaçant par derrière, il se tourna pour embrassé son mari.

\- Fatigué remarqua Alec

\- Beaucoup mais ça va, où sont les enfants demanda Magnus

\- Ils sont chez mes parents et on a toute la soirée pour nous commenta Alec

\- La poufiasse questionna Magnus

\- Dans sa chambre, elle vient de s'envoyer en l'air dans l'appartement révéla Alec

\- Cette espère de garce, comment elle a osée coucher avec quelqu'un sous notre propre toit fulminait Magnus

\- Calme-toi, elle ne vaut pas la peine. Et puis si elle a les fesses en feu c'est son problème réconforta Alec

\- Tu as toujours les mots réconfortant pour moi sourit Magnus

\- J'ai une surprise pour toi annonçât Alec

\- Qu'est que c'est demanda Magnus

\- Tu verras susurra Alec mutine

Il faisait exprès répandre ses phéromones pour faire gronder de plaisir son male, Magnus se mit à grignoté son cou. Ils passaient à table, après le repas Magnus prit son bain et s'installa dans le lit le temps qu'Alec aille prendre son bain. Alec prit ce qu'il avait acheté en se mordant les lèvres, il ressortit en s'appuyant sur la porte de la salle de bain.

\- Magnus appela Alec mutine

\- Oui mon cœur répondit Magnus en levant la tête

Il se figea devant la vision enchanteresse qu'il avait devant lui, Alec avait un boxer moulant avec un nœud de papillons et un cercle de deux oreilles de lapin.

\- On dirait qu'il y aura un lapin va se faire dévoré ce soir susurra Magnus avec un sourire carnassier

Alec mit un doigt sur ses lèvres innocent, il fit un regard timide devant Magnus qui s'approcha de lui comme un prédateur.

\- Tu vas être gentil avec moi monsieur le loup commenta Alec d'une voix innocente

\- Ça dépend mon petit lapin me laissera-tu te dévorer lentement susurra Magnus en lui mordillant le lobe d'oreille

Alec glapit de plaisir en s'agrippant au épaules de Magnus, Magnus fit descendre ses mains sur la naissance de des fesses d'Alec avant de le porter pour l'emmener dans le lit. Alec soupira d'aise quand Magnus s'attaqua à son cou, il descendit en mordillant ses tétons. Il laissait un sillon de salive sur le torse d'Alec en prenant son temps, il se leva un instant sous le regard curieux d'Alec. Il fouilla dans son immense dressing pour ressortit un foulard, il se remit sur lit pour attacher les mains d'Alec sur le montant de leur lit avec le foulard.

\- Maintenant mon petit lapin je vais te dévoré entièrement tout la nuit chuchota Magnus dans le creux de l'oreille d'Alec d'une voix sensuelle

\- Magnus gémit Alec

\- C'est monsieur le loup pour toi mon petit lapin rectifia Magnus d'une voix mélangé de dominant et de sensualité

Alec frémit devant la voix de Magnus, Magnus reprit son exploration sur le torse d'Alec lentement ce qui faisait gémit Alec de plaisir et de frustration. Magnus descendit vers le boxer d'Alec, il sourit en voyant la bosse à travers le boxer. Il taquina l'érection de son mari avec sa langue à travers le boxer, Alec s'étouffa dans ses gémissements de plaisir.

\- Mon petit lapin veut que je lui soulage demanda Magnus d'une voix rauque

\- Oui monsieur le loup gémit Alec

\- Je n'ai pas entendue le mot magique mon petit lapin susurra Magnus

\- S'il te plait monsieur le loup gémit Alec

Magnus enleva le boxer humide de son oméga et le jeta dans les oubliettes, Magnus prit son membre et le masturba avec sa main. Il souffla dessus ce qui fit crier Alec de plaisir,

\- Mon petit lapin tu veux que je te prends dans ma bouche proposa Magnus

\- Oui, oui, monsieur le loup s'il te plait gémit Alec en se tortillant de plaisir

Magnus le prit dans sa bouche ce qui fit crier Alec de plaisir, Alec bougea ses hanches sous le contact humide de Magnus. Ses phéromones se répandirent dans l'air en se mélangeant avec celle de son Alpha, Magnus mit un doigt en lui et le fit coulisser lentement. Il rajouta deux autres et continua de suçoté le membre d'Alec, il relâcha le membre et continua de faire coulisser ses doigts lentement dans l'intimité débordant de miel d'Alec.

\- Mon petit lapin, je veux te voir à quatre pattes sur le lit pour moi ordonna Magnus d'une voix rauque

Alec s'exécuta en se mettant à quatre patte toujours attaché au montant du lit, ses fesses était exposé devant Magnus. Il mit une claque dessus, Alec cria de surprise face à la claque ce qui fit rire Magnus.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle protesta Alec

\- Mon petit lapin ose protester contre moi pour la peine, tu vas être puni. Ta punition sera de faire l'amour avec mes doigts en toi sans que je te prenne à moins que tu veux que je te pardonne susurra Magnus en caressant sa croupe

\- Monsieur le loup pardonnez-moi s'il vous plait fais-moi l'amour gémit Alec

\- Ah oui, et si je n'ai pas envie séduisit Magnus

\- Monsieur le loup s'il vous plait je serais sage promis, fais l'amour je t'en pris. Prends-moi supplia Alec

\- Tu veux que je te dévore tout cru chuchota Magnus à son oreille

\- Oui supplia Alec en se frottant à lui

\- D'accord, je te pardonne parce que tu es un bon petit lapin et je te dévorai accorda Magnus en le pénétrant

Alec cria de satisfaction et de plaisir, Magnus ondula ses hanches en lui. Il bougea ses hanches en même temps que lui, les phéromones saturaient l'air dans la chambre. Camille qui s'était éclipsé durant le dîner arriva dans l'appartement, elle enleva son manteau.

\- Magnus oui gémit Alec

Camille entendit le gémissement d'Alec, elle se dirigea vers la chambre. La porte de la chambre n'est pas entièrement fermée, elle vit les deux entrains de faire l'amour. Les deux n'avaient pas remarqué Camille en train de les observée, Magnus continua de bouger en Alec qui criait de plaisir. Magnus le retourna pour qu'il soit face de lui pour l'embrasser bestialement, Alec rejeta la tête sous le plaisir avant de crier de jouissance en se déversant sur Magnus. Magnus après quelque coup se déversa en lui, il s'effondra sur Alec. L'oméga ronronna dans le cou de Magnus pendant que celui-ci câlinait sa marque d'imprégné, ils attendaient le nœud se défaire.

\- Je t'aime avoua Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus en l'embrassant tendrement

Camille serra la mâchoire et regarda le couple se câlinait sur le lit avec amour, elle vit de l'amour pur dans les yeux de Magnus envers Alec. Elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait jamais vu l'étincelle qui avait dans les yeux de Magnus pour elle, elle serra encore plus les dents avant de claquer les talons.

\- Tu vas me le payer très cher Alec Lightwood promis Camille

Alec était toujours attaché au montant du lit, Magnus se retira de lui.

\- Bébé tu pourrais me détacher parce que je ne sens plus du tout mes bras signala Alec

Magnus ricana avant de le détachait, il se bascula sur le dos avant qu'Alec se blottit contre lui après avoir retiré le cercle de des oreilles de lapin.

\- Quand as-tu acheté cela demanda Magnus

\- Aujourd'hui même, je voulais me rattraper de ce matin. Tu n'aime pas questionna Alec

\- Oh que si que j'adore s'extasiait Magnus

\- J'ai demandé à mes parents de surveiller les enfants cette nuit pour nous racontât Alec

\- Alors je pense qu'Alexis est en train de faire passer un mauvais moment à Jace supposa Magnus

Alec roulât des yeux avant de le frapper sur le torse,

\- Mon petit lapin veut encore se faire punir on dirait ronronna Magnus en fourrât son nez dans les cheveux d'Alec

Alec se mordit les lèvres avant de prendre le foulard dans ses mains,

\- Deuxième round mais cette fois –ci c'est toi qui est attaché proposa Alec

\- Tu veux abuser de mon magnifique corps n''est ce pas taquina Magnus

\- Tu m'a bien dévoré et c'est à moi mon tour de te dévorer susurra Alec

Magnus poussa un râle de plaisir avant de laisser Alec lui attachait les mains, Alec l'embrassa et dévia ses baiser dans son cou jusqu'à son sexe dressé.

\- On dirait que mon petit lapin veut manger une carotte susurra Magnus

Alec prit son membre dans sa bouche, il le suçotât en faisant explorer sa langue dessus. Magnus poussa des râles de plaisir, après cela Alec le chevaucha en s'empalant sur son membre et commençait à bouger ses hanches. Magnus regarda Alec prendre du plaisir en le chevauchant, il se lécha les lèvres d'avide en voyant Alec bougeait devant lui de manière érotique. Alec se déversa en lui dans un cri de jouissance, après quelque coup Magnus se déversa en lui. Alec s'effondra sur lui,

\- Mon petit lapin a eut sa carotte susurra Magnus

Alec lâcha un petit rire, il retira de Magnus quand le nœud soit défait. Il le détacha et se blottit prés de Magnus avant de s'endormir, le lendemain il se prépara pour aller cherché les jumeaux. Magnus l'embrassa avant de partir au Pandémonium,

\- Je te retrouve ce soir lança Magnus

Alec hocha la tête avant de voir son mari partit du club, il fit le ménage avant de se prépara pour aller cherché les jumeaux. Il se dirigeait vers chez lui, il entra quand il trouva son père en train de roucouler devant son fils alors Maryse faisait des bisous –papillons dans le cou d'Anna

\- Ça été demanda Alec

\- Oui les jumeaux ont passé une excellente nuit et Anna t'a cherché un peu mais ça va rassura Maryse

Alec les embrassa chacun sur le front,

\- Mama sourit Anna

\- Oui maman est là sourit Alec

Il prit sa fille dans ses bras, il resta un moment avec sa famille quand il décida de rentré avec les jumeaux. Il entra et déposa les enfants dans leur parcs, Camille sortais de sa chambre.

\- Tu n'es juste qu'un jouet entre les mains de Magnus répondit Camille

\- Qu'est que tu veux, il y a mes enfants qui sont ici répliqua Alec

\- Ce que je veux c'est que tu t'éloigne de Magnus, je vous ai vu ensemble hier soir ordonna Camille

\- Alors tu as vue comment Magnus m'a culbuté et ça t'a rendu complètement folle que tu l'es déjà cingla Alec

Camille serra les poings avant de regarda Alec furieux,

\- Te culbuté, tu étais pareil une salope en chaleur qui pense qu'à se faire baiser rétorqua Camille

\- Dans ton genre alors moi je ne suis pas une salope qui écarte les cuisses au première venue cracha Alec

\- Tu n'es qu'un salopard insulta Camille

\- CAMILLE s'écria Magnus en entrant dans l'appartement

Camille regarda Magnus d'un air outré,

\- C'est lui qui m'a insulté en premier révéla Camille

\- C'est ce que tu veux me faire croire répliqua Magnus

Camille fulminait, elle regarda les enfants dans le cosy.

\- De toutes façons Magnus reviendra vers moi d'ici là, jouer à la famille parfaite, alors tu pourras dire que tu étais juste le mari cocu que Magnus t'a trompé avec ta pire ennemie prédit Camille

\- Magnus ne sera jamais à toi s'exclama Alec furieux

\- Crois ce que tu veux n'est ce pas mon amour demanda Camille

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça grinça Magnus

Camille s'approcha de lui et passa une main sur son torse, Magnus repoussa sa main.

\- Tu préfère de cet oméga qui t'a piégé en se retrouvant en cloque, soit ainsi mais je me vengerais de tes enfants. Tu va réaliser de quoi je suis capable menaça Camille

Alec s'avança vers elle et le frappa tout ses forces, Camille se tient la joue.

\- Ne recommence plus jamais de menacer mes enfants devant moi espèce de sale garce parce que crois-moi tu vas rejoigne vite fait l'enfer menaça Alec

\- Tu vas me le payer Lightwood menaça Camille qui allait dans la chambre d'Amis

Alec n'avait de cure que des menaces de Camille, il regarda ses jumeaux et les embrassa sur le front chacun.

\- Maman va vous toujours protégé rassura Alec

\- Et papa aussi renchérit Magnus

Camille fulminait dans la chambre en se tenant la joue, elle reçut un appel qu'elle décrocha avant de raccrochait.

\- Patience encore un peu espèce de sales déchets insulta Camille

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la défaite de Valentin et le premier anniversaire des jumeaux. Bisous glacé.**


	55. Chapter 53

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Clarinette : Tu as déjà voté XD**

 **Marine 62 : Contente de te retrouver, moi aussi je l'imaginé la scène. Oui bien sûr que tu peux achever Camille**

 **Kilynn : Ah enfin que tu te rendre compte que tu n'as pas mis de Review alors tu dois le faire au vue que c'est ta punition, et la tourmente ça prends ici.**

 **Mr Dam 56 : Voilà la suite**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! N'oubliez pas de voter !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 53, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 53**_

Alec se réveilla sous le poids du lit, il regarda et vit les jumeaux venir se blottirent contre lui. Magnus était partit faire leur biberon de lait pour eux après les avoir mis prés d'Alec,

\- Mama s'exclama Alexis de joie

Anna se blottit contre Alec en tétant sa sucette, Alec les embrassa sur le front.

\- Bonjour mes amours, roucoula Alec

\- Ah mama babilla Alexis

\- Tu veux raconter maman ton rêve sourit Alec

Alexis hocha la tête et commença à parler dans son langage à Alec qui l'écouté avec attention, sa sœur le regarda en tétant sa sucette tout en tenant sa lange comme doudou. Il parla en faisant des mimiques devant Alec, Magnus arriva avec les biberons

\- Votre biberon mes anges décréta Magnus

\- Papa cria Alexis en prenant le biberon

\- Oui qu'est que tu racontais à ta maman demanda Magnus

\- Il était en train de me raconté son rêve sourit Alec

\- Oh tu raconte à papa ton rêve aussi demanda Magnus

Alexis relâcha son biberon et parla dans son langage, il but son biberon avant de commencé à babillait avec ses parents. Magnus et Alec sourirent devant le babillage d'Alexis, Anna babillait aussi dans son coin en jouât avec son biberon.

\- Et bien tout à l'heure on va continuer de parler parce que il est l'heure de prendre son bain mes petit chéris suggéra Magnus

A la mention de bain, Alexis et Anna eurent les yeux brillant. Alexis tapa dans ses mains à l'heure du bain

\- On dirait qu'ils sont pressés pour prendre leur bain sourit Magnus

\- Parce que ils adorent jouer dans l'eau renchérit Alec

\- Je vais aller préparé leur bain tout de suite conclût Magnus

\- D'accord accepta Alec

Magnus se leva pour aller prépara le bain des enfants pendant que Alec les changea, Alexis à peine déshabiller commença à courir dans toute l'appartement tout nu. Sa sœur lui suivit derrière avec sa tétine dans la bouche, Alec rigola en voyant son fils courir tout nu dans le salon.

\- Viens ici petit coquin rigola Alec

\- Mama riait Alexis

\- Oui on va prendre ton bain que papa est en train de prépare souffla Alec

Anna s'agrippa au pantalon d'Alec, Magnus sortit de la chambre et vit les deux enfants tout nus dans les bras de son mari.

\- Je vous ai entendu rire, qu'est que il se passe demanda Magnus

\- Ton fils était en train de courir tout nu dans le salon gloussait Alec

\- Oh mais ce que tu es un petit coquin roucoulait Magnus en le chatouillant

Alexis riait des chatouilles de son père, Magnus le prit dans ses bras pour que Alec prenait Anna. Anna pointât son frère qui riait dans les bras de son père,

\- Que se passe t-il ma puce, tu veux aussi que papa te chatouille demanda Alec

Elle secoua la tête avant de prendre le cou d'Alec enfouillant sa tête dans son cou, Magnus vit cela et sourit.

\- Anna a héritée ton caractère calme constata Magnus

\- Alexis le tien renchérit Alec

\- Il faut bien que nous avons un chacun ricana Magnus

Alec balançât la tête et suivit son mari pour faire prendre son bain aux jumeaux, comme ils attendaient les jumeaux firent un carnage dans la salle de bain de leurs parents.

\- Et bien mes trésors vous avez fait une véritable inondation dans la salle de bain de papa et maman gronda Magnus faussement

\- Papa riait Alexis en tapant des mains

\- Ça te fait rire gloussa Magnus en le chatouillant

Alexis riait sous les chatouilles de Magnus, Alec souriait devant le rire de son fils. Anna regarda son frère rire et sourit aussi, ils allaient changer les jumeaux. Ils laissèrent les jumeaux jouer dans le salon pendant que Magnus prépara le petit déjeuné et Alec prenait dans son bain et nettoyé le carnage des jumeaux dans la salle de bains. Camille rentrait dans l'appartement, elle était débraillé de partout. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, Magnus le regarda avec indifférent.

\- Dure réveil demanda Magnus avec sarcasme

\- A peu prés répondit Camile en enlevant ses chaussures talons

Magnus retourna dans la cuisine pour terminer son petit déjeuné, les jumeaux jouaient dans le salon. Alec sort dans la salle de bain en essuyant les cheveux, Anna vint prés de lui en riant.

\- Mama sourit Anna

\- Qu'est qu'il y a ma puce roucoula Alec en l'embrassant sur l front

Anna retourna jouer avec son frère, Magnus mit le petit déjeuné sur la table et ils passaient à table et ils mangeaient le petit déjeuné.

\- Dans quelque jours il y aura la pleine lune lança Alec en mangeant

\- Je sais, de toutes façons tes parents vont surveiller les enfants décréta Magnus

\- Il faudra penser à rendre visite tes parents pour qu'ils voient les jumeaux suggéra Alec

\- Nous partirons après la première anniversaire des jumeaux sourit Magnus

Alec lui sourit en retour en pensant que l'anniversaire de leur enfant approchait à grand pas, Magnus se leva et rejoignis les enfants jouer dans le salon. Alec débarrassa la table, Camille sortit de la chambre en se tenant la tête.

\- Il y a de l'aspirine ici demanda Camille

\- Oui, bien sûr il est dans la boîte à pharmacie dans la salle de bain répondit Magnus en s'occupant d'Anna

Camille entra dans la chambre et chercha dans la boîte de pharmacie l'aspirine, avant de retourné dans le salon et elle prit l'aspirine.

\- Merci pour l'aspirine répondit Camille en s'asseyant dans le canapé

\- Ce n'est rien et j'ai fais cela pour ne pas que tu cris sur mes enfants à cause de ta gueule de bois clama Magnus

Camille fit un regard agacée par la remarque de Magnus qui jouait avec les jumeaux, Alec arriva dans le salon. Camille se leva et rejoins sa chambre,

\- Je vous laisse jouer à la petit famille parfaite répliqua Camille

\- Désolé que ça te fais mal au cœur ironisa Alec

Camille lui lança un regard noir avant de s'enfermé dans la chambre, ils ne firent plus du tout attention à Camille se concentra exclusivement sur les enfants. Ils entendirent la sonnette d'entrée, Alec alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée sur toute sa fratrie.

\- Salut Alec salua Izzy en lui sautant dans les bras

\- Salut Izzy répondit Alec

\- Yo salua Jace en entrant directement

Alec laissa toute sa fratrie entré dans l'appartement, Izzy alla dans le salon et prit sa nièce dans ses bras pour l'embrassé avant d'embrassé son neveu qui gloussaient dans ses bras. Alexis retira sa tétine dans sa bouche pour l'envoyé dans la tête de Jace,

\- Alexis, ce n'est pas vrai on dirait que ma tête est une cible pour toi gronda Jace

Le petit garçon tapa des mains en riant, Alec le gronda gentiment. Anna fronçât les sourcils en voyant son frère ce faire disputé avant posé la tête sur l'épaule d'Izzy,

\- En tout cas Anna est plus calme que son frère remarqua Izzy

\- Quand elle ne se fait pas entraîné par Alexis, elle est calme ajouta Alec

\- Alexis a hérité le caractère de son père cela va de soit clama Jace

\- Tu as quelque chose contre ça espèce de blondasse sans cervelle insulta Magnus

\- Et toi tu es une espèce de loup pervers excentrique rétorqua Jace

Les deux repartaient dans une nième dispute sous les regards blasés des autres,

\- Alors vous avez prévus quoi pour l'anniversaire des jumeaux demanda Clary

\- On a prévue de faire une petit fête au domaine avec toute le monde répondit Alec

\- Et tu vas prendre quoi comme gâteau parce que je peux le faire si tu veux proposa Izzy

\- Non merci, je l'ai déjà commandé avec Magnus s'empressa de dire Alec

Les autres soupirèrent de soulagement discrètement,

\- En plus maman m'a proposé avec Ati de cuisiné le repas pour l'anniversaire des enfants rajouta Alec

\- Et c'est quoi comme thème questionna Max en jouant avec Alexis

\- On ne sait pas encore quelle sera le thème répondit Alec en passant une main dans les cheveux de son fils qui jouait avec Simon

\- Moi je propose le thème Disney proposa Izzy

\- Mais quel personnage parce que n'oublie pas que ce sont des faux-jumeaux renchérit Alec

\- C'est vrai commenta Izzy

\- Pourquoi pas sur les personnages Looney tunes proposa Simon en utilisant une peluche pour jouer avec Alexis

\- Simon a raison au vu que les Looney tunes est pour tout le monde donc pas de favorise entre fille et garçon renchérit Izzy

\- C'est vrai mais le seul souci il y a un canard dedans signala Alec

Ils regardent Jace et Magnus se chicanent encore,

\- On dirait un vieux couple marié qui ne peuvent plus se supporter sans divorcé remarqua Max

\- Pas faux ta remarque renchérit Clary

\- On va les séparé demanda Simon

Clary et Alec se regardèrent entre eux, ils regardèrent leurs conjoints respectifs.

\- On les laisse s'entre tuer au moins on aura la paix décida Clary

\- Et puis on pourra se marier moi et Clary renchérit Alec en prenant sa meilleure amie dans ses bras

Ils riaient de cela, Clary embrassa Alec sur la joue.

\- Vous avez décidé la date du mariage demanda Izzy amusée

\- Oh oui ce sera le lendemain de l'anniversaire des jumeaux comme ça on le pourra le fêté ensemble répondit Alec

\- En plus j'ai déjà réservée ma robe de mariage et il ne reste juste que demandé un prêtre de nous marier renchérit Clary

\- Ça jamais beugla Jace

\- Ah tiens tu as finis de te comporté comme un vieux mari qui déteste son conjoint avec Magnus Ironisa Clary

\- Je suis désolé ma puce mais c'est lui qui a commencé cria Jace en pointant le doigt sur Magnus

Alexis qui jouait avec sa peluche le lançât dans la tête de Jace,

\- Alexis gronda Alec

\- Alec, ne le gronde pas il était en train de défendre son papa contre son affreux parrain commenta Magnus

\- Magnus a pour une fois raison, Alec, ne le gronde pas surtout…comment cela je suis affreux. Tu t'es vu, je suis l'être le plus parfait sur terre renfrogna Jace

\- Excuse-moi mais tu es moche comme un pou quoique un pou est plus merveilleux que toi répliqua Magnus

Les deux se disputaient à nouveau encore une fois sous les exaspérations de tout le monde sauf des enfants qui riaient, Camille sortit de la chambre furieuse.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas vous taire, il y en a qui essaye de dormir ici s'écria Camille

\- Fallait pas faire la fête toute la nuit cracha Magnus

\- T'es marrant de dire cela alors qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps tu faisais pareil rétorqua Camille

\- C'était avant ma rencontre avec Alexander et franchement je ne regrette pas d'avoir abandonné cette vie de débauche que je menais à boire, coucher à gauche et à droite, et faire la fête avec des gens que je ne connais même pas expliqua Magnus d'un ton dure

\- Tu préfère jouer les pères de famille avec ta petite femme chérie et tes enfants ironisa Camille froidement

\- Je ne joue pas au père de famille je suis un père de famille claqua Magnus

\- Magnus pas de besoin que tu réponds à elle, elle ne sait pas ce que veut dire le mot famille clama Alec en calmant son mari

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de famille moi et je suis très bien comme ça ajouta Camille

\- Je voudrais bien te voir un jour vielle où ta beauté s'est fané avec le temps, tu vas réaliser que tu te retrouve seule au monde sans un mari et sans enfants pour partagé des moments précieux avec toi prédit Alec

\- Et moi je voudrais bien voir le jour où Magnus se lassera de toi pour retourner dans sa vie de débauche prédit Camille froidement

Izzy furieuse voulait la gifler quand Magnus la retient,

\- Isabelle pas besoin de t'énervé contre elle, ça ne servirait à rien que gaspille ton énergie pour elle apaisa Magnus

\- Hm fit Camille en retournant dans sa chambre

\- Quand est ce qu'elle va encore rester chez vous questionna Clary énervée par Camille

\- Jusqu'à que Luke accepte l'alliance avec sa meute pour contrer Valentin soupira Alec

\- Je ne crois pas que Luke acceptera de se lier avec une garce telle qu'elle renchérit Max

\- Qu'importe mais je suis juste pressé qu'elle parte souffla Magnus en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil

La fratrie discutaient avec eux avant de partir en les laissant seul, Magnus et Alec étaient contre l'un et l'autre regardaient leur enfants jouaient devant eux.

\- Izzy et Simon m'a proposé un thème sur les Looney tunes pour l'anniversaire des jumeaux lança Alec

\- Sur les Looney tunes répéta Magnus en caressant le bras d'Alec

\- Oui alors qu'en décide-tu, questionnas Alec

\- Oui on va le faire sourit Magnus

Alec regarda Magnus qui avait un regard malicieux qu'arborait leur fils quand on lui parlait de son parrain,

\- Magnus, qu'est que tu es en train de pensé demanda Alec soupçonneux

\- Mais rien s'écria Magnus

\- C'est ça, prends moi pour Jace tu as le même regard que Alexis quand il voit Jace avant de lui lancer son jouet dans la figure s'exclama Alec mécontent

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute qu'il a hérité mon regard réfuta Magnus

\- Magnus souffla Alec

\- D'accord, je pensais à la décoration sur le canard de Looney tunes juste pour faire flipper Jace avoua Magnus penaud

Alec passa une main sur son visage de lassitude,

\- Vous êtes pire que des gosses, soupira Alec

Magnus ricana et passa une main sous son t-shirt et l'embrassa dans le cou,

\- J'ai envie de jouer un jeu que tu connais très bien susurra Magnus en lui mordant son oreille

Alec soupira de plaisir, il repoussa doucement son mari.

\- Je t'ai dis pas devant les enfants objecta Alec

Magnus fit la moue boudeuse, Alec sourit devant la mine boudeuse de son Alpha. Il se pencha vers lui,

\- Ce soir on pourrait jouer au loup et au lapin qu'en dis-tu chuchota Alec d'une voix coquine

Magnus sourit perversement, Alec rougit devant le faciès pervers qu'arborait son Alpha.

\- J'ai hâte de d'être à ce soir gloussait Magnus

Alec éclata de rire, après avoir couché les jumeaux dans leur berceau ils jouaient au loup et au lapin. Quelque jours plus tard ils étaient au domaine étant le jour de la pleine lune, ils étaient heureux que enfin ils allaient se débarrassé de Camille de chez eux. Alec regarda sa fille dans les bras de son père qui parlait avec un invité à la soirée, un bras s'accrocha à son bras et une odeur de vanille se fait ressentir.

\- Où est Alexis questionna Clary

\- Il est avec maman, disons à peine arrivé ils se retrouvèrent avec leurs grands-parents sourit Alec

\- Je vois cela, ils aiment vanter leurs petites enfants auprès de leur invité renchérit Clary

\- Où est Jace demanda Alec

\- En train de se quereller avec Magnus comme d'habitude soupira Clary

\- Encore une semaine pour patienter avant notre mariage blagua Alec

Luke vint vers eux,

\- Eh vous deux de quoi êtes –vous en train de parler demanda Luke

\- De notre mariage à moi et Alec répondit Clary alors qu'Alec rigola

\- Oh ma chérie, je serai présent à ton mariage et je t'emmènerai à l'autel pour que tu te marie avec Alec. Alec j'espère que tu prendras soin d'elle sinon ta tête va me servir comme trophée dans mon bureau au poste de police menaça Luke faussement

\- Ne t'en fais pas je veillerais sur ta fille rigola Alec

\- Vais je vous laisse, il faut que je vois Jia signala Luke

Les deux amis hocha la tête et le regarda partir, ils continuaient de discuté entre eux. Maryse avec Alexis dans les bras,

\- Ton père va bientôt donner le signal pour vous transformer avertis Maryse

\- A ce propos maman commença Alec

\- Je garderai les enfants ne t'en fais pas rassura Maryse

\- Merci maman sourit Alec

\- Mama babilla Alexis dans les bras de sa grand-mère

Alec l'embrassa sur la joue,

\- Maman va partir un moment avec papa, tu reste avec mamie et papy. Tu vas rester sage d'accord mon grand gloussait Alec

\- Mamie cria Alexis excité

\- Oui en plus mamie a fait un gâteau pour son petit prince et sa petite princesse roucoula Maryse

Alexis se lança dans un babillage sous l'effet de l'excitation à l'idée du gâteau, Alec sourit avant d'aller rejoindre Magnus qui était déjà dehors. Magnus le prit dans ses bras en attendant le signal,

\- Les jumeaux vont manger un gâteau commenta Alec

\- Oh moi aussi je voulais manger un gâteau bouda Magnus enfantin

\- C'est seulement pour les enfants mais toi tu auras du lapin en rentrant gloussa Alec d'une voix taquin

Magnus gronda de plaisir sous les phéromones que Alec fit répandre exprès,

\- J'ai hâte d'être à la maison ricana Magnus en le serrant encore plus

Robert donna le signal pour que les jeunes puissent se transformer, Alec et Magnus s'élançaient cote à cote dans la forêt. Ils arrivaient à l'endroit préféré d'Alec, ils se câlinaient devant le ruisseau.

 _\- Tu es sûr que tu ne regrette pas ton ancien vie_ lança Alec

 _\- Non, je ne changerai jamais ma vie d'autrefois avec ma vie actuelle_ confia Magnus

Magnus lui frotta sa tête avec celle d'Alec,

 _\- Parce que je sais quand je rentre, tu es là à m'accueillir le soir avec nos enfants. Et quand je me réveille le matin c'est ton visage endormi que je vois_ confia Magnus

Alec feula en lui faisant une léchouille, ils écoutaient les clapotis de l'eau quand ils entendaient un hurlement. Ils se remettaient debout devant l'hurlement,

 _\- C'est une alerte, le domaine se fait attaqué_ réalisa Magnus

 _\- LES ENFANTS, s'affola Alec_

Ils s'élançaient dans la forêt à toute vitesse en s'inquiétant pour leurs enfants, dans la course Alec se fit attaqué sur le flanc. Magnus se retourna en voyant l'assaillant, une louve grise venait d'attaqué Alec qui se relevait de l'attaque surprise.

 _\- Camille_ s'écria Magnus

 _\- Coucou Magnus_ salua Camille

 _\- Qu'est que tu veux_ demanda Magnus en rejoignant Alec

 _\- Moi je veux tuer cet oméga c'est tout_ répondit Camille

 _\- Le conseil va te faire bannir comme tu es banni du Texas_ cracha Alec

Camile poussa des feulements comme si elle riait,

 _\- Je pense que je dois vous avouer de deux trois petites choses, la première est que je suis avec Valentin et quand je dis que je suis avec Valentin c'est que je suis en couple avec lui. Deuxième j'ai fait croire au conseil qu'il avait attaqué à ma meute pour que je vois la faille qu'il a fait échoué la dernière fois et troisième j'ai mis en œuvre pour que vous séparé tout les deux que Magnus redevient mien malgré que je sois avec Valentin il est vieux, alors que Magnus est encore jeune et pleine de vigueur mais malheureusement le plan n'a pas marché comme prévue alors je devrais te tuer tout de suite_ clama Camille

Alec et Magnus la regardaient avec dégoût surtout Alec car il pensait que même si Clary considère Luke comme son père, Valentin reste son père biologie et Camile à peu prés le même âge qu'elle. Il se demandé comment ils pouvaient coucher ensemble, Magnus se mit devant Alec en montrant les crocs

 _\- Jamais tu ne toucherais à mon mari_ gronda Magnus

 _\- Magnus mon petit Magnus, tu n'as pas à te mêlé entre toi et ton future ex mari car c'est entre lui et moi après avoir réglé son compte. Je m'occuperai de vos enfants et enfin de toi mon petit trésor_ ricana Camille

 _\- Ça jamais_ s'exclama Magnus

Magnus vit un ombre passait prés de lui et attaqua Camille, il vit Alec mordre Camille de part en part. Camille le repoussa avant de montrer ses crocs,

 _\- Alec_ appela Manus

 _\- Va voir nos enfants, je m'occupe d'elle_ clama Alec

 _\- Tu es sûr_ demanda Magnus

 _\- Oui, je serai plus tranquille toi auprès de nos enfants_ renchérit Alec

Magnus hocha la tête et s'élança vers le domaine pour voir leurs enfants, Alec gronda de colère envers Camille, il s'élança sur elle pour lui mordre la tête. Camille répliqua en lui frappant sur le flanc, elle le mordit à la patte gauche qui fit couiner Alec de douleur. Alec lui mordit le cou fort, ils se battaient pendant un moment. Ils étaient couverts de sang, Alec regarda Camille d'un air meurtrier. Camille s'élança vers lui, Alec se retransforma en humain ce qui fit déstabilisait Camille. Alec l'enlaça par derrière et lui briser les côtes ce qui la jappa de douleur, il relâcha avant de lui briser le cou ce qui acheva Camille. Le corps de Camille se retrouva sous sa forme humaine, Alec prit de haine envers la femme qui a menacé ses enfants se transforma et lui arracha la tête pour le jeté dans la forêt, il s'élança en laissant le corps décapité de Camille aux charognards de la forêt. Il arriva prés de la forêt pur voir deux grand loup s'affronter sous yeux, l'un des loups qu'il reconnut étant Luke. Il vit Clary retenir sa mère effondrée dans ses bras en criant hystérique, il regarda le combat des deux loups. Le loup adversaire avait pris l'avantage sur Luke quand Luke riposta en lui arrachant la patte droite avant qui lui fit handicapé dans le combat, Luke ne restait pas en reste et attaqua son cou. Il mordit dans la jugulaire, son adversaire essaya de s'échappé de sa poigne mais Luke lui tenait ferment. Luke lui arracha la jugulaire ce qui fit rendit l'âme à son adversaire, Luke se transforma en humain tomba par terre de fatigue et blessé partout. Son adversaire reprit sa forme humaine et Alec vit Valentin allongé mort, il s'approcha de Luke en se transformant en humain. Jocelyn et Clary se précipitait à son chevet,

\- Luke est ce que ça va aller demanda Clary

\- Tout va bien, j'ai juste quelque blessure mais ça va grimaça Luke en tentant de bouger

\- Ne bouge pas chéri apaisa Jocelyn

\- Je vais aller cherché maman décréta Alec

Luke hocha la tête, Alec entra dans le domaine nu et il vit plusieurs personnes blessées dans le salon. Il chercha sa mère qui était en train de soigner un membre du conseil,

\- Maman appela Alec

\- Alec enfin soupira Maryse de soulagement de voir son fils

Elle étreignit son fils,

\- Où est Magnus demanda Alec

\- Il est en haut avec les enfants, je les ai mit à l'abri après l'alerte rassura Maryse

\- D'accord, je vais aller les voir par contre Luke est blessé dehors de son combat avec Valentin, il faut que tu le vois même si la régénération a commencé expliqua Alec

\- D'accord va rejoindre Magnus et les enfants ordonna Maryse

Alec monta en quatrième vitesse l'escalier, il renfla l'odeur de son Alpha dans son ancien chambre. Il s'arrêta un moment devant pour se rappeler sa séquestration, il inspira profondément et relâcha toute la tension qu'il avait avant de rentré dans son ancien chambre. Il vit Magnus avec ses enfants,

\- Alec, est ce que ça va s'inquiéta Magnus en se précipitant sur lui

\- Ça va mes blessures sont en train de se refermait et toi demanda Alec

\- Tout va bien et les enfants aussi, répondit Magnus en le prenant dans ses bras

Alec le serra dans ses bras, Magnus lui murmura que tout est fini et que personne ne viendrait plus les ennuyer dans son oreille. Ils rentraient chez eux soulagés que le cauchemar ait pris fin avec la mort de Valentin, la meute allait enfin respirer librement. Une semaine plus tard Alec regarda ses enfants courir partout sur la terrasse, une paire de bras vint l'enserrait par derrière.

\- Et dire qu'aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire des jumeaux réalisa Magnus

\- Oui, c'est comme si c'était hier que je les mettais au monde souvient Alec nostalgique

\- Maman vous appelle tout les deux pour faire souffler les bougies au jumeaux dévoila Izzy en arrivant vers eux

\- On arrive sourit Alec

Izzy s'en allait, Alec se détacha de Magnus avant que celui l'attrape par derrière en le retournant pour l'embrassé tendrement.

\- Je t'aime avoua Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Ils rejoignirent toute la famille, Maryse avait allumé les bougies sur le gâteau d'anniversaire des jumeaux à l'effigie de Bug bunny. Alec attrapa Alexis et Magnus attrapa Anna, et les mit devant le gâteau pour souffler leur bougie de 1 an.

\- JOYEUSE ANNIVERSAIRE ANNA ET ALEXIS, JOYEUSE ANNIVERSAIRE chantonna tout le monde

Alexis tapa dans les mains en souriant alors Anna riait,

\- Allez c'est l'heure de souffler vos bougies mes chéries commenta Magnus

Les enfants soufflèrent en bavant, Alec et Magnus souffla pour eux pendant que tout le monde applaudit autour d'eux. Ils coupèrent le gâteau pour tout le monde, ils distribuèrent pour chacun le gâteau. Asmodée et Robert était complètement ivre alors Jace rigolait de l'état en les filmant, Max aidât sa mère et Ati servir tout le monde du champagne. Izzy était en train de discuter avec Clary et Simon,

\- Alec, le gâteau d'anniversaire est tés bon complimenta Simon

\- Merci remercia Alec

\- J'aurai mieux fait le gâteau clama Izzy

\- Je ne crois pas non pâlit Alec

Izzy frappa son frère sur l'épaule, Alec éclata de rire sous les regards amusés de Simon et Clary.

\- ALEXIS NON cria Jace

Tout le monde se retourna pour Jace le visage recouvert de gâteau pendant qu'Alexis riait, tous rigolaient au visage de Jace

\- C'est ça marrez-vous gronda Jace

\- Alexis c'est méchant ce que tu as fait gronda Alec en se retenant de rire

\- C'est bien mon chéri, tu as très bien fait encouragea Magnus en rigolant

\- Magnus s'offusqua Alec

\- Magnus a complètement raison, fiston c'était un très belle lancé mon ange complimenta Robert complètement ivre

\- Oh oui c'est un très belle lancé, on devrait monter aux prochaines réunions qu'on aurait avec les autres actionnaires hoqueta Asmodée ivre

\- Je suis morte de honte soupira Ati morte de honte

\- Il n'y a pas que toi Ati qui est morte de honte renchérit Maryse

Les jeunes rigolaient devant deux grands hommes d'affaire complètement ivre en s'extasiant devant leurs petites enfants,

\- Tiens d'ailleurs bois un coup mon fils, il faut te remercier d'avoir conçus c'est deux merveille hoqueta Asmodée en versant de l'alcool dans le verre de Magnus

\- Toi aussi Alec, il faut que tu boives car toi aussi tu as participé à leur création renchérit Robert

\- Désolé papa mais je dois rester sobre pour les enfants répondit Alec

\- Tant pis je boirai à ta santé hoqueta Robert en buvant un verre qu'Asmodée venait lui versait dans son verre

Alexis et Anna rigolaient devant l'état de leurs grands-pères,

\- Je pense qu'il est l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux des jumeaux déclara Izzy amusée

\- Bonne idée ça m'évitera de tuer mon mari déclara Ati

\- Je suis du même avis qu'Ati renchérisse Maryse

Alec et Magnus attrapa leurs enfants, et s'assirent dans le salon pour ouvrir les cadeaux.

\- Alors de la part de mamie Maryse et de papy Robert complètement bourré brailla Jace en leurs donnants deux cadeaux

Alec les ouvrit sous les regards impatients des jumeaux, c'étai un ensemble de jeux de cubes multicolores

\- Qu'est qu'on dit à mamie et papy même si il ne comprend pas bien gloussa Magnus

\- Mamie sourit Alexis et Anna

\- De rien mes chéries, embrassa Maryse

\- Maintenant au tour de mamie Ati et Papy Asmodée qui est dans le même état que papy Robert commenta Jace en donnant deux gros boîtes

Alec ouvrit les deux cadeaux, c'était des petits vélos pour bébé de la même couleur.

\- On a acheté de la même couleur parce que on ne voulait pas tomber dans le cliché rose pour les filles et bleu pour les garçons expliqua Ati

\- Mais chérie tu as mis une culotte noire aujourd'hui alors pourquoi est ce que tu parle de bleu dévoila Asmodée ivre

\- ASMODEE cria Ati rouge

Magnus grimaça alors que tout le monde rigola de voir Ati criait sur son mari, celle-ci se massa la tempe,

\- Bon continue, ça s'est de la part de tante Izzy et oncle Simon informa Jace en les remettants les cadeaux

Le cadeau était des ensembles de vêtements de la même couleur,

\- C'est très joli Izzy complimenta Alec

\- Merci Alec sourit Izzy

\- Tata fit Alexis en riant

Anna imita son frère, Izzy les embrassa

\- Ça c'est de la part de oncle Max informa Jace en donnant un autre gros paquet

Le gros paquet contenaient deux mini quads pour les jumeaux de la même couleur,

\- Je pense que quand ils seront un peu plus grands ils pourront monter dessus suggéra Max

\- Merci Max remercia Alec

\- Et enfin pour le meilleur pour la fin de la part de super parrain et de votre tante Clary annonçât Jace fièrement en donnant deux paquets

Alec découvrit des jeux de créativité de toutes sortes,

\- Merci Jace sourit Alec

Alexis prit un des objets avant de lancer sur la tête de Jace,

\- Je pense que c'est sa manière de dire merci rigola Magnus

Jace soupira de dépit en regardant son filleul tapait des mains en lui regardant malicieux.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'épilogue. Bisous glacés.**


	56. Epilogue

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Kilynn : Camille avait choisir son destin elle-même car Magnus et Alec lui avaient comprendre qu'elle pouvait être heureuse mais elle préférait sa vie de débauche.**

 **Merveille : ne t'inquiète pas je mettrais une nouvelle histoire pour que tu lises Mardi**

 **Mr Dam 56 : Voici la suite et fin et je suis content que ça te plaisent que Camille soit mort**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! N'oubliez pas de voter !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandre Clare**

 **Voici l'épilogue, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **EPILOGUE**_

Une petite fille avec des couettes lisait un livre d'image dans une chambre, quand un petit garçon entra dans la chambre et refermait la porte. La petite fille leva la tête et le garçon lui faire signe de se taire avant de sourire en grand,

\- ALEXIS JACE LIGHTWOOD-BANE s'écria Jace

Alexis rigola en se tenant le ventre, la petite fille le regarda blasé.

\- Tu as encore fait une farce à tonton Jace demanda la petite fille

\- Oui, je lui ai mit des œufs dans ses chaussures rigola Alexis

\- Tu vas te faire disputé par maman grimaça la gamine

\- Je sais Anna, sourit Alexis

Ils entendirent des pas venir vers eux et la porte sur Alec avec un ventre de grossesse, il regarda sévèrement son fils qui faisait un regard innocent envers lui.

\- Alexis Jace Lightwood-Bane, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi est ce que tu as cassé des œufs dans les chaussures de ton parrain gronda Alec en croisant les bras

\- Mais parrain avait dis qu'il avait faim alors je lui mis des œufs dans ses chaussures pour qu'il le mange quand il se transformera expliqua Alexis

Ils entendirent des pas venir vers eux, ils virent Magnus avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

\- Chéri, c'était bien joué le coup de l'œuf dans les chaussures félicita Magnus

\- Magnus, ne l'encourage pas gronda Alec

Magnus vint prés de lui et l'embrassa dans le cou,

\- Voyons Alexander, il ne fait des farces qu'à Jace et en plus c'est son parrain donc tu n'as besoin de t'énervé comme ça vu que ce n'est pas bon pour les bébés apaisa Magnus

\- Tu passe toujours sur ses bêtises gronda Alec

\- Seulement quand ils sont destiné pour la blonde sourit Magnus

Alec soupira même après des années à ses côtés, Magnus trouve toujours le moyen pour se faire pardonner.

\- Mais il sera puni quand même décréta Alec en tournant les talons

\- D'accord confirma Magnus

Alexis regarda sa mère partir et son père resta dans la chambre,

\- Je serai puni demanda Alexis

\- Bien sûr que non mon petit myrtilles, je vais calmer ta maman rassura Magnus

\- Merci papa remercia son fils en l'étreignant

\- Allez venez tout les deux, votre grand-mère a fait un gâteau pour tout le monde signala Magnus

Les yeux des jumeaux brillent en entendant la mention du gâteau de leur grand-mère, ils suivirent leur père dans le salon. Jace regarda son neveu et filleul,

\- Te voilà gronda Jace

\- Je suis désolé parrain, je voulais juste que tu es quelque chose pour manger et c'est pou cela que j'ai mis des œufs dans tes chaussures expliqua Alexis en faisant semblant d'être désolé

Jace le regarda l'air innocent de son filleul, il soupira

\- Je regrette d'avoir dit oui pour être ton parrain parce que je te pardonne toujours espèce de petit monstre commenta Jace en attrapant son neveu pour le chatouillé

Alexis rigola sous les chatouilles de son parrain sous les regards souriant de tout le monde, Anna était blottie dans les bras d'Izzy. Alec

\- Bon Alexis j'espère pour ta tatie tu vas être sage le jour importante de sa vie suggéra Izzy

\- Oui je suis toujours tatie Izzy, sourit Alexis

\- C'est que tu dis à chaque fois gronda Alec en s'asseyant dans le canapé aidé de Magnus

\- Je suis sage, je te le promets maman pour le mariage de tatie Izzy et tonton promis Alexis

\- On le verra souffla Alec en caressant son ventre

Alexis s'assis prés de sa mère et téta son pouce en posant sa tête contre son flanc, Maryse arriva deux parts de gâteau dans les mains. Alexis et Anna descendirent du canapé pour manger le gâteau de leur grand-mère,

\- Qu'est qu'on dit demanda Alec

\- Merci mamie répondit les jumeaux

\- De rien petites anges gloussa Maryse

Ils mangeaient leur part de gâteau,

\- Alors c'est demain que mes amours feront leur rentrée à l'école lança Maryse

\- Oui, ils feront leur première rentrée à l'école demain s'exclama Magnus de joie

\- Alors ils sont content de partir à l'école pour la première fois demanda Clary arrivant avec un bébé de 9 mois

\- Oh pas de tant que ça enfin pour Anna mais Alexis lui il a hâte d'y aller souris Alec

Clary s'assis à coté de son mari, Clary et Jace se sont marié un an après la défaite de Valentin. Ils ont eu un petit garçon qu'il avait prénommé Stephen Alexander Herondale, le garçon ressemblait à Jace mais avec les yeux de Clary qui fut la joie de sa grand-mère Jocelyn et son grand-père Luke qui est friand de lui au même titre que Robert et Maryse. Maryse pris son autre petit fils dans ses bras, elle roucoulait avec lui qui le faisait rien. Robert était toujours fidèle à lui –même toujours gâteux devant ses petits-enfants, il entra dans le salon.

\- Papy est là s'écria Robert en ouvrant ses bras

\- Papy s'exclama les jumeaux en courant dans les bras de leur grand-père

Stephen babillait dans les bras de Maryse en voyant son grand-père,

\- Alors mes petits anges vous êtes prêts pour l'école demain demanda Robert en les portant dans ses bras

\- Oui répondit Alexis excité

Anna sourit à la place, Robert les embrassa et les posa par terre.

\- Alors la réunion questionna Magnus

\- Tout va bien, il s'est bien passé comme convenu nous avons un nouveau actionnaire dans les rangs expliqua Robert

Magnus avait repris un parti de l'entreprise de son père, le temps que son père décide de lui donné l'entreprise familiale. Parfois la petite famille allait les rendre visite au Texas ce qui faisait la grande joie de Ati fidèle à elle-même qui aimait raconter à ses petites enfants les bêtises de leur père quand il était enfant, Asmodée en profitait toujours pour leur chargé de cadeau de toutes sortes qu'ils ont au Texas une chambre remplie de jeu rien que pour eux. A l'annonce de la nouvelle de la grossesse d'Alec c'était encore plus de joie dans la famille, ils ont découvert qu'ils attendaient encore une fois des jumeaux.

\- Bon c'est l'heure pour nous de partir constata Magnus

\- Déjà souffla Alexis

\- Et oui vous avez école mes petits chou, commenta Magnus

\- Mais dès que vous sortirez de l'école, ce sera mamie et papy qui viendra vous cherché demain promis Alec

\- Tu viendrais nous cherché demain mamie demanda Anna

\- Oui, je viendrai vous cherché et je vous ferrai un gâteau au chocolat avec des crêpes au sucre pour le goûter suggéra Maryse

Les jumeaux criaient de joie à la mention de leur goûter de demain, la petite famille rentrait chez eux. Magnus rejoignit son mari qui frottait son ventre rond,

\- Les enfants dorment à présent, tu veux que je te fasse couler un bain proposa Magnus

\- Oui, répondit Alec

\- Les enfants sont réveillé demanda Magnus en caressant le ventre de son mari

\- Oui, depuis qu'on est arrivé ils arrêtent de jouer gloussa Alec

Magnus sourit et l'embrassa tendrement, Alec fit répandre ses phéromones ce qui fit grogner son Alpha de plaisir.

\- Je vais te faire couler un bain avant que je te dévore mon petite lapin susurra Magnus

Alec rougit et fit répandre encore de phéromones sous l'excitation ce qui geignis de plaisir à Magnus, il partit faire couler le bain à son mari. Alec prit son bain et s'installa sur son lit en frottant son ventre avant que Magnus vint le rejoindre dans le lit,

\- N'oublie pas de réglé le réveil pour les jumeaux suggéra Alec

\- Je vais m'occupé d'eux le temps que tu te repose renchérit Magnus

Alec se blottit contre lui et s'endormit, Magnus le soulage en massant son bas du dos en massant pendant son sommeil. Le lendemain ils se rendirent à la maternelle pour le premier jour des jumeaux, Alexis tenait la main de son père excité alors que sa sœur tenait le pantalon d'Alec ave un doigt dans la bouche. Ils virent l'institutrice des jumeaux s'approcha d'eux,

\- Bonjour, comment vous vous appelez demanda l'institutrice doucement

\- Je m'appelle Alexis Jace Lightwood-Bane répondit Alexis

\- Et toi petite demoiselle questionna l'institutrice en se tournant vers Anna

Anna se cacha derrière les jambes d'Alec qui sourit devant la timidité de sa fille, Magnus sourit à cela. Alec passa une main dans les cheveux de sa fille.

\- Tu ne dis pas ton prénom ma chérie souffla Alec

\- Je m'appelle Anna Isabelle Lightwood- Bane répondit Anna timidement

\- C'est des très jolis prénoms que vous avez là, vous venez avec moi je vous montre où posé votre sac montra l'institutrice

Alexis suivit sa maîtresse alors qu'Anna s'accrochait au pantalon ne voulant pas y aller, Alexis déposa son sac et retourna vers ses parents pour prendre la main de sa sœur.

\- Viens c'est amusant sourit Alexis en traînant sa sœur

Anna qui avait peur se détendit en suivant son jumeau, Magnus mit une main sur les hanches d'Alec qui mit sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

\- Je suis rassuré de voir Alexis va prendre soin d'Anna soupira Alec de soulagement

\- Je t'avais dit que Alexis va toujours protéger sa sœur rassura Magnus

Alec sourit tendrement, il l'embrassa son mari avec tout son amour. Ils entendirent raclement de gorge, ils se séparent en mal à l'aise devant l'institutrice de leur enfants.

\- Je suis mademoiselle Cristina Rosales, se présenta l'institutrice

\- Je suis Magnus et voici mon mari Alexander présenta Magnus

\- Enchanté je suis venu vous parler du programme que les jumeaux vont avoir au cours de l'année expliqua Cristina

Le couple hocha la tête et écouta la maîtresse de leurs enfants expliquait le programme et les voyages qu'ils ont au cours de l'année, après cela l'institutrice les laissa pour parler avec d'autre parents. Puis fut l'heure de partir pour les parents, les jumeaux vinrent dire leurs parents au revoir.

\- N'oubliez pas ce soir c'est mamie qui viendrait vous chercher rappela Magnus

\- Oui papa répondirent les jumeaux

\- Alexis, tu prends bien soin de ta sœur d'accord demanda Alec

\- Oui maman promis Alexis

\- Venez nous embrasser mes amours répondit Magnus en s'accroupissant à leur niveau

Ils embrassèrent leurs parents, Alec et Magnus les laissaient et retourna chez eux. Arrivé dans le la penthouse, Alec soupira en remarquant l'absence des jumeaux.

\- Ils me manquent renifla Alec

Magnus le prit dans ses bras, et l'embrassa dans la tempe.

\- Je sais à moi aussi mais on les retrouvera ce soir conforta Magnus

\- Heureusement que les jumeaux seront bientôt là pour palier le manque nos aîné se rassura Alec en frottant son ventre de 9 mois

Magnus le caressa aussi le ventre, Alec se leva du canapé pour aller au toilettes. Quand il sortit de la salle de bains, il vit que Magnus regardait la télé. Il s'installa en se blottissant contre lui, il respira son odeur.

\- Magnus interpella Alec

\- Hm fit Magnus les yeux rivé sur le défilé de mode

\- J'ai envie toi susurra Alec en faisant répandre ses phéromones

Magnus prit la télécommande la télé et l'éteignis avant d'entraîner son mari qui riait dans la chambre, il déposa Alec sur le li.

\- Je me demande quand est ce que tu allais me demander de te faire l'amour en profitant l'absence des jumeaux embrassa Magnus dans le cou

Alec gémit de plaisir sous les baiser chauffé de Magnus, il le fit enlever son t-shirt et l'embrassa su tout le torse. Il allait enlever son pantalon quand ils entendirent la sonnette d'entrée, ils se regardèrent entre eux.

\- On fait comme si on n'est pas là proposa Magnus en continuant son exploration

\- MAGNUS, ALEC OUVREZ CETTE PORTE ON SAIT QUE VOUS ÊTES LA cria Jace devant la porte

Magnus tiqua furieusement avant de s'en allait comme une tornade, Alec grimaça en se débattant avec son ventre de femme enceinte et remit son t-shirt. Il soupira longuement pour calmer son excitation avant de rejoindre le salon pour voir son mari et son frère se disputait encore une fois, Clary était assis dans le canapé avec Stephen. Izzy vint aidée son frère à marcher,

\- Désolé de vous avoir dérangé s'excusa Clary

\- Ce n'est rien ma rouquine alors quoi de neuf demanda Alec en jouant avec son neveu

\- On est passé pour savoir si tout s'est bien déroulé pour les jumeaux questionna Izzy

\- Oui, Alexis était excité d'être à l'école mais Anna était un peu réticent de se séparée de nous mais Alexis l'a un peu calmé racontât Alec

\- Oh c'est super ils grandissent tellement vite que c'est encore hier que je les voyais dans la couveuse souvient Izzy

\- Je sais, au faite où est Simon demanda Alec

\- Il est partit avec sa mère pour certain détail de son costume de mariage répondit Clary

Alec hocha la tête et joua avec son filleul,

\- Alors vous avez déjà choisi des prénoms pour les enfants questionna Izzy en regardant le ventre rond de son frère

\- Oui, on a déjà choisi les prénoms en accords avec les jumeaux répondit Alec

\- Ils n'étaient pas jaloux quand vous l'avez annoncé la venue des bébés questionna Clary

\- On a appréhendé leur réaction, ils nous a juste demandé comment les bébés sont arrivé dans mon ventre répondit Alec

\- Qu'est que vous a répondu Questionna Izzy amusée

\- Magnus a concocté une histoire de fée magique souffla Alec

\- On voit le genre ricana Clary

Ils riaient tout les trois,

\- Qu'est qui vous fait rire demanda Magnus en s'installant dans le canapé prés d'Alec

\- On parla comment on avait concocté l'histoire de la fée magique au jumeaux sourit Alec

\- Je ne trouvais pas aucune idée à part que celui-là souffla Magnus

\- Mais tu t'es bien en sorti comme même sourit Izzy

\- Bon je crois qu'on va partir parce que Stephen est fatigué et on doit voir ma mère souligna Clary

\- D'accord sourit Alec

Le trio laissait Alec et Magnus tout seul dans l'appartement, Magnus vint embrasser Alec dans le canapé.

\- Tu as faim demanda Magnus

\- J'ai envie de manger chinois répondit Alec

\- D'accord, je commande chinois fit Magnus en prenant son téléphone

Ils se blottirent ensemble dans le canapé, ils mangent le repas en regardant la télé.

\- Magnus appela Alec

\- Oui répondit Magnus

\- Est-ce que ton ancienne vie te manque parfois questionna Alec

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit non, ma vie est bien meilleur aujourd'hui que avant ta rencontre révéla Magnus

\- Tu ne regrette pas de t'être imprégné d'un oméga questionna Alec

\- Nos enfants sont des Alpha comme mon sang Alpha domine sur le tien, et non je ne regrette pas que je suis imprégné de toi. Chéri pourquoi est ce que tu me pose toute cette question questionna Magnus

\- C'est juste que je me sens gros quand je suis enceinte et j'ai peur que tu me quitte à tout moment parce que tu regrette ton ancien vie et que tu t'es imprégné d'un oméga confia Alec en baissant la tête

Magnus lui fit lever le menton, et l'embrassa avec douceur.

\- Je t'aime de tout mon cœur Alexander, chaque fois que je pose mes yeux sur toi j'ai l'impression de m'imprégné à nouveau. Quand je respire ton odeur je l'impression d'être attiré par toi et en plus ça m'excite à un point que je fantasme sur toi juste en te regardant, j'aime quand tu es à nouveau enceinte parce que ton odeur change pour être plus sucré avec une touche épicé avoua Magnus en l'embrassant à chaque fois que le visage

Alec commença à sangloté dû hormones,

\- Foutu hormones sanglota Alec

Magnus ricana et l'embrassa de tout son amour, il enleva son t-shirt à nouveau.

\- Et si on reprend ce qu'on faisait tout à l'heure susurra Magnus

Alec se mordit les lèvres en faisant répandre ses hormones dans l'air, Magnus gronda de plaisir et fonça à nouveau les lèvres d'Alec. Il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou, il laissa des traces de salive dans son sillage. Il lui fit enlever son pantalon et commença à masturbé son membre dressé, Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière en criant de plaisir. Magnus le prends en bouche pour le suçotait entièrement, il fit glissait son doigt dans son intimité lubrifié. Il rajouta deux autres en lui, l'oméga bougea ses hanches sur les doigts de son mari. Magnus se lécha les lèvres, il le retira ses doigts pour le pénétrait doucement. Alec jappa de plaisir en le sentant en lui, il lâcha ses phéromones dans l'air ce qui fit gronder Magnus en bougeant ses hanches en lui. Alec cria de plaisir en faisant claquer ses hanches en même temps que son Alpha, Magnus lâcha ses phéromones ce qui fit crier Alec encore plus de plaisir. Il humecta les phéromones de Magnus comme pour l'avoir sur sa langue, il se déversa sur son mari en criant de jouissance. Magnus bougeant en lui jusqu'à le rejoindre en se déversant en lui dans un râle de jouissance, il s'effondra sur Alec en faisant attention à son ventre, ils attendaient que le nœud soit défait.

\- Ton corps est toujours désirable pour mes yeux alors que tu es gros, mince, vert ou autres tu le seras toujours avoua Magnus

Alec fut ému et embrassa Magnus avec tout son amour,

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

L'Alpha se retira d'Alec, ils restèrent blotti contre l'un et l'autre toute la journée. Après avoir passé la journée à faire l'amour, ils se rendirent au domaine pour récupérer les jumeaux.

\- Où sont les jumeaux questionna Alec en s'asseyant dans le canapé en tenant son ventre rond

\- Ils sont avec Max qui les emmenait sur son dos dans la forêt répondit Maryse

\- Et tout s'est bien passé à l'école questionna Magnus

\- Oui, sur toute le chemin ils m'ont raconté leur journée sourit Maryse

\- PAPA, MAMAN crièrent les jumeaux en courant dans le salon

\- On ne courre pas dans la maison mais je suis content de vous voir les enfants embrassa Alec partout sur le visage

\- Vous nous avez beaucoup manqué mes anges sourit Magnus

Les jumeaux serraient leurs parents avant de commença à raconter leur premier à l'école, ils écoutaient leurs progéniture en souriant. Ils rentraient chez eux avec les enfants, ils passaient à table. Alec se reposait dans son lit en attendant son mari qui prenait son bain, Magnus sorti de la salle de bain et le rejoignis dans le lit.

\- Je suis content que les enfants ont aimé leur premier jour d'école commenta Magnus

\- Moi aussi, j'avais peur pour Anna mais je sais que Alexis la soutiendra toujours sourit Alec

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent et s'endormis, Alec se réveillé sous l'éclatement de l'orage. Il tenait son ventre en grimaçant car les jumeaux était agité dans son ventre, il sursauta à un éclair et se blottit contre Magnus. Par les flashes des éclairs, il vit que Magnus était réveillé et caressait son ventre pour calmer les jumeaux.

\- 5…4…3…2…1 compta Magnus

Alec sourit en entendant des petites pas venir dans leur chambre, la porte s'ouvrit doucement pour révéla Alexis tenant la main de sa sœur en larme. Un coup d'orage gronda ce qui les fit sursauté, Anna se blotti encore plus prés de son frère.

\- Maman, papa chuchota Alexis

Magnus tourna la tête vers eux et leur souris en ouvrant les bras, les jumeaux sourirent et rejoignit leurs parents dans leur lit.

\- Faites attention de ne pas blessé le ventre de maman prévins Magnus

\- Oui papa répondirent les jumeaux en chœur

Alec les embrassa chacun sur le front et les calma doucement quand il y avait de l'orage ou des éclairs, Magnus chanta pour eux pour les rassurer qu'ils s'endormaient. Anna était couchée prés d'Alec et Alexis prés de Magnus, ils les regardèrent dormir paisiblement. Alec regarda son Alpha avec amour,

\- Tu pourrais chanter pour moi aussi demanda Alec taquin

Magnus ricana et chanta la chanson de leur mariage, Alec s'endormit et Magnus fit de même. Quelques temps plus tard fut le jour du mariage d'Izzy et de Simon, Alec était le témoin de sa sœur et la vis prononcer ses vœux envers son future mari ce qui le fit pleurer de joie. Il était sur une chaise en regardant ses enfants en train de jouer avec Max, Magnus l'embrassa dans le cou.

\- Tu te souviens de notre mariage susurra Magnus

\- Comment ne pas s'en souvenir, c'est l'un des jours que je chéris répondit Alec

\- Moi il y a trois jours que j'adore, avoua Magnus

\- Lesquelles demanda Alec

\- Le jour où on s'est imprégné, le jour où on s'est marié et le jour où les jumeaux sont nées confia Magnus

Alec renifla un sanglot en maudissant son mari de toujours le faire pleure avec les hormones, Clary les rejoindre.

\- Puis-te t'emprunter ton mari proposa Clary

\- Bien sûr biscuit, je vais proposer à ton mari aussi d'ailleurs sourit Magnus malicieuse

\- Et on se demande pourquoi Alexis est toujours en train de faire des farces à Jace soupira Alec blasé

Magnus ricana et laissa son mari pour allé embêter son beau-frère, Clary aida Alec à se levé de sa chaise.

\- Après tout ces années, ils ne peuvent pas s'encadrer soupira Alec en dansant avec sa meilleure amie

\- Tu sais bien même cela ils s'adorent sourit Clary

\- Je le sais répondit Alec

Alec grimaça légèrement de douleur en sentant une contraction, il n'avait rien dit à Magnus au sujet des contractions qu'il avait eu toute la journée d'hier mais ce soir les contractions étaient nettement plus fortes.

\- Alec ça va s'inquiéta Clary

\- Tout va bien, c'est juste des petites contractions rien bien méchant grimaça Alec

\- Tu es sûr, si tu veux je peux appeler Magnus proposa Clary

\- Tout va bien je t'assure rassura Alec

A peine dire ses mots, Alec sentit une fuite entre ses jambes avant de se déversé par terre d'un son que un seau renversé au sol. Tout le monde avait regardé Alec,

\- Ben merde, je crois que je vais accoucher lâcha Alec

Magnus se précipita sur lui avec Maryse,

\- Magnus prépare la voiture, Clary viens m'aider à faire marcher Alec, ordonna Maryse

Magnus se précipita dehors en démarrant la voiture, Maryse montât avec Alec pour l'aider derrière. Ils arrivaient à l'hôpital, Maryse mit Alec dans une chambre après avoir changé ses vêtements pour une blouse de l'hôpital. Magnus était prés de lui et l'embrassa tendrement, les autres arrivaient peu après.

\- Alors comment tu te sens questionna Izzy après s'êtres d'échangé

\- Comme sur le point de d'accoucher, je suis désolé d'avoir gâcher la fête s'excusa Alec

\- Au contraire tu m'offre un cadeau de mariage parfait sourit Izzy

Alec lui rendit son sourire, Catarina entra dans la chambre après avoir évacué tout le monde à part Magnus pour regarder la dilatation d'Alec.

\- Tu es 5 cm encore 5 ensuite tu pourras descendre dans la salle d'accouchement décréta Catarina

Alec hocha la tête, Magnus lui serrait la main pour le soutenir. Maryse entra seul dans la chambre, Jace et les autres étaient partis prendre un café.

\- Où sont les enfants demanda Alec

\- Ils sont avec Max à la maison répondit Maryse en s'installant prés de son fils

\- Papa doit être complètement heureux en ce moment n'est ce pas blagua Alec

\- Il est en train de danser de joie avec Asmodée dans toute l'hôpital en chantant qu'ils allaient encore une fois devenir grand-père soupira Maryse avec honte de son mari

\- Et maman demanda Magnus en grimaçant

\- Elle est partie les cherchez répondit Maryse

Asmodée et Robert entraient dans la chambre bras dessus-dessous alors qu'Ati avait l'air envie de commettre un meurtre,

\- Alors fiston fais-vite de nous faire les merveilles commenta Robert ivre –mort

\- Oui, Robert a raison on veut voir nos futures petits-enfants souffla Asmodée

\- Bon vous deux ça suffit cria Ati en les prenant les oreilles et les tira dehors

\- Aie chéri cria Asmodée

\- Aie Ati grimaça Robert

Elle les traînait tout les deux hors de la chambre, Maryse suivit Ati pour l'aidé à calmé les idiots qui leur servait de mari. Magnus soupira de dépit, Alec sourit et tapota le lit prés de lui. Magnus s'allongea prés de lui,

\- Je t'aime avoua Alec

\- Je t'aime répondit Magnus

Catarina entra dans la chambre en s'essuyant les larmes avec un sourire de joie,

\- Qu'est qu'il y a questionna Alec

\- J'avais oublié que vous aviez des parents hors du commun rigola Catarina en vérifiant la dilatation d'Alec

\- Alors questionna Magnus

\- C'est parfait on te descend en salle sourit Catarina

Elle transféra Alec en salle d'accouchements, Magnus partit se changea et revins prés de lui.

\- Alec, tu vas pousser quand je te le dirais d'accord conclut Catarina

\- D'accord confirma Alec

\- Pousse ordonna Catarina

Alec poussa de ses forces, il respira avant de poussé à nouveau sous les instructions de Catarina.

\- C'est bien mon chéri encouragea Magnus

Alec lui agrippa par la chemise et le fit s'approcha de lui,

\- Va me retiré cette enfant entre les jambes tout de suite Magnus Lightwood –Bane ordonna Alec sous la douleur

Magnus eut peur d'Alec pendant un court moment, il croyait que celui-ci était possédé. Alec le relâcha avant de crier en poussant,

\- C'est bien Alec maintenant pousse encore un peu je vois la tête ordonna Catarina

\- Tu crois que je le sens passé idiote cria Alec avec douleur

Catarina n'eut cure des insultes d'Alec, Alec continua de pousser.

\- Attends maintenant, il faut que je vérifie le cordon n'est pas enroulé dans le cou dévoila Catarina

Elle vérifia et demanda Alec de repousser pour faire sortir son bébé, Alec entendit son enfant pleurer de tout son soûl. Magnus l'embrassa sur son front humide,

\- Voila votre fille montra Catarina en montrant le bébé

Alec s'émerveilla devant sa fille, Catarina la confia à une infirmière.

\- Maintenant à ton deuxième enfant souffla Catarina

\- Magnus bébé, viens prendre ma place le temps que je me repose un instant soupira Alec de fatigue

\- Va s'y mon amour encouragea Magnus

Alec lui lançât un regard meurtrier avant de pousser la tête de son deuxième enfant, Magnus sourit quand il entendit son deuxième enfant pleurer à son tour.

\- Votre fils montra Catarina

Alec et Magnus le regarda avec amour, ils sourient avant de s'embrassé avec amour. Alec fut placé dans une chambre, Magnus allait annoncer la nouvelle à tout le monde. Maryse entra dans la chambre pour voir son fils endormi, elle vit ses petites enfants dans la couveuse.

\- Maman se réveilla Alec endormi

\- Je suis là mon chéri, les enfants sont parfait complimenta Maryse

Alec sourit de fatigue tous rentraient dans la chambre. Asmodée et Robert commença à faire leur paparazzi avec les enfants,

\- Alors comment s'appellent t-ils, demanda Ati

Alec et Magnus se regarda en souriant,

\- Notre fille s'appelle Alia Clarissa Ligtwood –Bane présenta Magnus

\- Notre fils s'appelle Sacha Max Lightwood-Bane présenta Alec

Clary hoqueta surpris et remercia son meilleur ami, peu de temps après Maryse les évacua pour laisser la petite famille tranquille. Le lendemain Maryse emmena les aînés pour qu'il voie leur petit frère et leur petite sœur,

\- Maman s'écria les jumeaux en chœur

\- Bonjour mes amours, venez voir votre petit frère et petit sœur sourit Alec

Ils montaient sur le lit pour voir leur frère et leur sœur, Alia ressemblait beaucoup à Alec avec les trait de Magnus et Sacha ressemblait eux deux, le trait d'Alec et les yeux de Magnus.

\- Ils sont si minuscules commenta Alexis

\- C'est parce que ils sont encore des bébés, toi aussi tu étais si minuscules remarqua Magnus en passant la main dans les cheveux de son fils

Ils s'extasiaient devant leur petite sœur et petit frère, quelque temps plus tard Luke fit présenter les jumeaux à la meute comme nouveaux membre qu'ainsi que Asmodée. Les deux meutes se profilaient à horizon heureux et en paix. Fin

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Demain je mettrai deux Os, l'un des Os est le cœur volé et l'autre est une séquelle dans le contrat du démon, n'oubliez pas de votez.**


	57. Note 2

**Note**

 **Bonjour, je suis à la recherche d'une béta pour cette fic, envoyé un pm à ceux qui sont intéressé mais les chapitres débuteront à partit du chapitre 13 car ma béta précédent avait corrigé les autres chapitres. Merci. Ps: Je mettrais la nouvelle fics ce soir car j'avais un problème avec le site.**


End file.
